<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Choose to be by RoyW</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940449">What You Choose to be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyW/pseuds/RoyW'>RoyW</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers (Dreamwave Generation One), Transformers Generation One</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:09:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyW/pseuds/RoyW</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>这篇故事已经完结，CP是天火×红蜘蛛，大致覆盖时间段是从红蜘蛛和天火在研究所认识到他们在地球重逢。本文采用DW/G1混合世界观+一丢丢IDW关于赛博坦的细节设定+若干杜撰内容。<br/>因为原作天火的戏份太tm少了所以OOC是难免的。<br/>写的原因是对红蜘蛛这个角色在个性上可能产生的转变有点好奇：一个能够和正直的天火成为朋友的人是怎么变成一个典型的霸天虎的，关于这件事做出了一些猜测。<br/>然而写得很烂，胡言乱语我也不知道我在说什么感觉大多数不幸看到本文的朋友大概根本没法坚持到H的章节。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skyfire/Starscream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>01</p><p>“‘天——火’。”红蜘蛛抬起鲜红色的光学镜盯着门牌上的名字，他交叉着胳膊，指尖不耐烦地敲打着洁白崭新的臂甲，扭头问和行李站在一块儿的同伴。“咱干嘛还不进去？我的钥匙*呢？”话说回来，这扇门可真不小。</p><p>“天火是你的室友，不是我。”随行的研究员暗暗地在橙色护目镜后面翻了翻光学镜——这个新来的家伙恐怕很难相处，普神保佑可怜的老天火；“他现在不在。等他回来，他会带你进去，然后帮你设置通行许可……”</p><p>“我们就在这儿傻乎乎地等着？他可能在充电！你干嘛不自己杵这儿当灯柱——好主意，你就呆在这儿跟地板熔在一块儿吧！”</p><p>红蜘蛛，新分配到青丘地质科学研究院的正式研究员——不是实习生，据说因为尽管为科研工作而受训，他的入职测试成绩仍然令人震惊，平均达到了百分制的九十八分，几门实地考察科目甚至达到了满分；在过去的四批所有研究员入职者当中，只有天火能与他一较高下。天才不需要实习期，上面对他充满期待。“天火能教会他一切需要的东西；从成绩上看，他们会成为很好的互补搭档。”</p><p>我看未必。首先他这人就……“你去哪儿！？”</p><p>“我谁也不等，这是我的房间！”在宿舍楼走廊里腾空而起的小飞机暴躁地翻了几个筋斗，“我会飞，我要从窗户进去。”</p><p>“什么……不！你不能！这违反规定！快下来……”倒霉的研究员一跃而起去扑不听话的新同事，“……嗷！”</p><p>谁叫他不会飞来着？</p><p>“你不能在走廊上变形！”他绝望地朝那架完美避开他的捕捉、正炫耀地在天窗下面横冲直撞的蠢飞机大吼大叫，“你也不能从……从窗户进宿舍房间！立刻到这儿来，否则……”他朝行李箱伸出手，“否则我就把这个扔出……”</p><p>“别碰它！”他从没见过谁能这么敏捷地从亚形态切换回来、还精准地落在他身边抢自己的箱子。但百密一疏，天才小飞机显然忘了他这位假正经的“前辈”体型比他大了足足一圈。</p><p>“放开我！你这根愚蠢的排气……”一旦被钳住手腕，就怎么也挣不脱了。在地上跟一头轮子一块儿站着不动超过50纳秒可不是他红蜘蛛的习惯，何况还被抓着。</p><p>“别动你这疯螺栓……”普神的挡泥板啊，为什么赐予我们这头尖叫的怪物……而且它还在拼命……啊！地踹我！我的……嗷！他两只脚都不在地上了！</p><p>“我——不——螺栓————”怒不可遏，感到自己受到了完全不公正的待遇，但红蜘蛛不想用推进口的火焰把谁烤熟。我只是轻轻踢了他几下，他可弄疼我了；而且我又没烧他的脸。</p><p>随着一声刺耳的“吱啦”，挣扎不休的双臂光滑崭新的蓝色臂甲上冒出几道丑陋的划痕。紧接着是小矮子同样刺耳的尖叫。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊松手你这蠢轱辘脑袋刮花了我的涂层！！！”这是最后一次警告，要是他再不松手，我就给他画个烟熏眼。</p><p> </p><p>“抱歉，我上午有个研讨会，散会后立刻就过来了。希望没让新室友等太……两位有何贵干？”天火低头看着面前杂耍般的景象：一个牢牢抓住另一个的手、脸上却结结实实挨了一脚，正以某种扭曲的姿势勉强维持平衡；被抓住的那个则完全腾空，身躯弯成弓形，只靠踩在别人脸上的脚和被抓住的手臂支撑体重。他的后背上支楞着一对小翅膀，臂甲被蹭脱了漆——看来刚才怒气冲冲的大吼就是他发出的。他们都瞪着他。</p><p>一种尴尬的沉默笼罩着三人。</p><p>“啊——老天，你来了！感谢普神！”</p><p>“放开我！”</p><p>即将完成这宗苦差事的研究员两手一松，小疯子伴随着半声尖叫“咣当”一声摔在地上，脸朝下。</p><p>“这是你的新室友，我抓来给你的。自我介绍就不用带上我了，再见老天，祝你好运！”落荒而逃前，他好心地拽了拽同事的手肘，“当心点儿，他可能咬人。”</p><p>“我会注意的，朋友。”认真地点点头，天火俯身把自己的新室友扶起来——知道自己块头不小，他对小个子同伴们的动作总是很轻柔。小家伙冷静下来了，正用那双闪闪发亮的红色光学镜打量着天火；从他背后伸出的机翼到身侧的热追踪导弹。</p><p>“你好，”相比天火自己，他的个头真的很矮小，“我是天火。我会为你配置出入房间的密钥。你叫什么名字？”好奇的蓝色小手落在导弹上，他没躲开。</p><p>“这是热追踪导弹吗？”他的声音让天火有些意外：强烈的电流音让它显得十分沙哑；沙哑的嗓音让小家伙显得更像个成年赛博坦人。</p><p>“是的。”天火微微一笑——是他的错，他总是误以为小个子的赛博坦人都是亚成体。“你受伤了吗？”那些刮痕毕竟看起来很显眼。</p><p>红蜘蛛愣了一下。他都快忘记这件事了。</p><p>“……不。只是，”蓝色的手臂闪电般藏到它们主人的背后。天火看见那张电镀深色合金的小脸偏到一边；他小声嘟囔着，听起来有点儿不好意思，“只是刮掉了涂层。我一会儿就能修好。”</p><p>“红蜘蛛；”他走向自己的行李，那个朴素的白箱子是统一配备的；“我是红蜘蛛。”他盯着天火的天蓝色光学镜，“你会记住我的，大个子。”</p><p>“我保证会的，红蜘蛛。”天火推测他的这位小朋友在过去的生活里总是不得不面对需要自我证明的局面；这可能是他表现得咄咄逼人的原因。房门一打开，红蜘蛛就迫不及待地拖着箱子跑了进去；天火没想到自己能立刻在门口跟他“会合”。</p><p>“怎么了？”</p><p>“‘怎么了’？”红蜘蛛猛地转过身，他模仿天火语气的样子有点好笑，“你这是把咱们带到什么大厅了吗？还是我们就得睡在大厅里？”天火瞬间就明白了他的意思。</p><p>“这就是我们的房间。”他安抚的大手落在红蜘蛛在震惊中僵硬的肩膀上，“研究院给了我们足够的空间存储研究资料和个人物品，”他朝房间右侧点点头：那里摆着好几张堆满试管和仪器的实验桌，悬浮资料架上整整齐齐地叠着一层层的存取磁片；相比之下，左半侧显得“家徒四壁”。</p><p>红蜘蛛一言不发地站在原地。他盯着这个双层房间连接左右两翼的栈桥。</p><p>“如果需要额外的柜子，可以通过计算机登入研究院内网申请。很快你就会开始抱怨地方不够用的。现在我来为你更新权限……”轻轻拍了拍新室友，天火走到房间中央——两张电脑桌背靠背摆在一起，占据了几乎一整面弧形外墙的玻璃窗透进过滤后的柔和日光，桌面半透明的内嵌键盘在光线照耀下几乎隐形了。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，”天火的手指灵巧地敲击着键盘，在过滤阳光下它们看上去也像透明的一样，“……红蜘蛛？”</p><p>他抬起头，看见小家伙目不转睛地盯着地板。他在踱步，姿势刻板得有点滑稽——膝盖伸得笔直，抬起腿，轻轻放下，站稳，转个身……他微抬着两条胳膊，就像他正走在一根歪歪扭扭的平衡木上。天火被他的模样逗乐了。听到压抑的笑声，红蜘蛛扭过头来，出人意料的镇定；他望着天火、确定自己获得了对方全部的注意力后，仍忍不住偷眼瞅了瞅一尘不染的地板。</p><p>“……可以吗？”他听上去有些克制。天火点点头；有什么关系呢？现在这是他们两个的房间了，他得增进对新室友的了解；虽然他也不确定对方究竟要……</p><p>兴奋的欢呼声害他打错了一个字；一道闪光的功夫，地上的红蜘蛛不见了。不过离开电脑的天火稍微环顾四周，很快就发现了他：一架红白涂装的小飞机欣喜若狂地贴着天花板盘旋，不时对准自己感兴趣的地方就是一个俯冲，又用同样的速度和角度拉起，草草兜上一圈便朝新发现冲去。天火发现自己无法不对他露出笑容。</p><p>过了大概一个循环的时间，红蜘蛛的精神头似乎终于消耗得差不多了；至少天火看见他在半空中一个翻身变回主形态，然后仰面摔了下去。还好根据他对位置的估算，红蜘蛛大概只是掉在了他的充电床上。</p><p>“你喜欢这里吗？”</p><p>“当然，这儿太棒了！”红蜘蛛心满意足地摊开四肢，“你从不飞上来吗？”</p><p>“我走楼梯。”天火老实地回答。</p><p>“噗，楼梯！”红蜘蛛嫌弃地重复道。</p><p>“如果我变形成次形态，这里可能就要一团乱了。”天火友善地解释给新朋友听，“等以后去实地采样的时候，我们可以一起飞。”</p><p>“真的吗，大家伙？”红蜘蛛期待地撑起半个身体；“咱们什么时候开始飞？”</p><p>“或许很快，可能就在这个塞周。”天火翻阅着研究院刚发来的关于新搭档的邮件，“他们计划很快进行一次实验性考察。”</p><p>“噢——————”楼上“咣当”一声，听起来他又倒回去了；“我真希望是明天就去！”</p><p>“别担心，我想这几天会过得很快。你能下来吗，红蜘蛛？你需要在这里才能配置进出的专属密钥。”他望向室友躺着的方向。</p><p>“不用急。”小飞机懒洋洋地回答，“我听说我们是搭档，我们会一块儿行动不是吗？”</p><p>“是的。”天火迟疑地点点头。</p><p>“那我跟你在一块儿就行了。”红蜘蛛舒服地伸了伸肩关节，“你去哪儿，我就去哪儿；别丢下我一个，大个子。”他关闭了光学镜，准备小睡一会儿。</p><p>“我不会的，你是我的搭档。”天火微笑着摇摇头，退出新用户权限开通进程。</p><p>“你当然不会；因为我就不会。”红蜘蛛半睡半醒地喃喃，他今天是有点儿累了，“大个子，你真的很大吗？”</p><p>“我可以把你装在我里面，如果我们的路程远的话。”</p><p>小家伙口齿不清地哼唧了几声；天火大概能从里面听出“不”“自己”和“我能”。他想起下午计划要去还书，于是整理了几块磁片向门口走去。图书馆离他们的宿舍不远，他马上就能回来，红蜘蛛甚至不会注意到他出去了一趟……</p><p> </p><p>这趟还书之行比天火预计的还要花时间。他和导师就正在进行的课题闲聊了几句，又借了几份跟化学和地质学有关的论文期刊，等他拿着新借的磁片和从自动售货机买的两小盒能量糖块回到宿舍时，园区的灯火已经随着降临的夜幕次第点亮。</p><p>红蜘蛛已经醒了。他红白相间的小机体坐在天火床上，一只手捏着喷枪，专心致志地为臂甲补色，两条腿在床沿上晃荡着；天火在他身边坐下。</p><p>“你出去了。”他头也不抬。</p><p>“我去还书。”天火点点头，红蜘蛛审视着新上的漆料；“我遇到导师了，明天他会详细地说明咱们合作的课题。”</p><p>“我知道。我已经见过他了。”红蜘蛛面无表情地收起喷枪；挪了挪腿让自己坐得舒服些，离这张充电床的主人更近了几寸。天火想起自己买的糖。</p><p>“抱歉，下次我带你一起去图书馆，红蜘蛛。你饿了吗？”他不确定新室友会不会反而更伤自尊。</p><p>红蜘蛛盯着天火手里的“贿赂”一动不动，光学镜睁得圆圆的，那戒备的样子就像他觉得里面会蹦出两条穿刺蜈蚣*。或者别的什么危险生物。天火只能想到那些蜈蚣，他实地勘探时曾经被咬过一次，它们会用尖锐的钩足卡在你的护甲缝隙里然后给你一口；那一次强酸一直烧到他手指上的关节轴。他注意到了红蜘蛛的视线。</p><p>他睁大的光学镜酷似一对红色的小月亮，天火甚至能隐约看见红晶片后面的视觉校准补光环。小家伙一本正经地打量着天火，分析着他，小脸显出认真的神情。天火猜测他想知道自己是否值得信赖——一个朋友；还是属于某种他那神秘过去中不愉快经历的延伸。他想帮他的小朋友下定决心。</p><p>天火随意抓起一颗糖粒放进嘴里。他的光学镜忽闪了两下，他看上去没那么紧张了。他移开视线，盯着自己的手：指尖摆弄着一颗浅红色的小方块——可他是什么时候拿的？</p><p>“你盯着我的脸看的时候。”红蜘蛛头也没抬地回答了天火心中的疑问，“……我知道你不会的。”他举起那一小块能量，仔细端详了一会儿，才把它吃下去。</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>但小个子室友似乎只想专心地吃掉那粒糖。天火等待着；他们才刚认识不久，他觉得自己已经初步了解跟这位捉摸不定新伙伴的相处之道。而且天火知道，他会说的。</p><p>“在里面藏一条穿刺蜈蚣。”他又拿了一颗；天火也一样。</p><p>“那些生物的咬伤很疼。它们很危险。”天火皱起眉头。红蜘蛛沉默着点点头。</p><p>“我知道。”他的双手在发抖，从指尖一直到手肘。他死盯着自己的膝盖。</p><p> </p><p>那是他们第一次“那样”对我。</p><p> </p><p>“很疼”，多么轻描淡写的形容！世上没有任何东西能让红蜘蛛忘记那种锥芯蚀骨的剧痛。在训练营里他一直知道没人喜欢他，因为各种各样的原因。但他们竟然这样恨他。</p><p>最开始只是一条；他们把那东西藏在糖盒里——跟这个一模一样。那还是他自己带来的。他只是出去了一趟。</p><p>他们为自己的诡计嘲弄他；他删除了全部的内容；他不想一遍遍回味这种耻辱。但之后……</p><p> </p><p>“红蜘蛛？”什么人在叫他；太遥远了，没法把他从深渊中捞上来。</p><p> </p><p>他也尝试过，他删掉了所有他能的部分，直到强烈的恐惧使他的删除指令一次次报错，迫使他面对。</p><p>小疯子们从哪里搞来这么一缸蠕动、嘶嘶作响的噩梦他一无所知，他甚至搞不明白他们到底是怎么让自己不被咬伤——如果他当时冷静下来，或许他会的；但他们正抓住他不断挣扎的手臂，要让他和他的“宠物们”来个“亲密接触”。</p><p>循声而至的教官赶开互相圆谎的其他年轻学员们将他拎到医疗翼——多亏他惨叫的声音够响。他们不得不立即连根拔除他的双臂以防腐蚀液顺着能量循环系统进入机体——锈蚀严重的双手就在医生的眼前化作一滩碎渣和毒汁；他们还拆除了他双腿和胸前的护甲，以防溅在在上面的强酸造成进一步侵蚀。他在重症监护室躺了一个半兆循环，错过了空军的入伍考核——他本来很有希望能被直接录取；某个炉渣顶替了他的名额。而且从那一天起，他的名字成了现在这样*。</p><p> </p><p>他看上去不太好。天火确信自己可能无意中触及了某种不堪回首的记忆。他肯定不太好，他双手抱头蜷缩起身体；他在发抖；他的散热器咆哮不止。怀着歉意，天火碰了碰他的手。</p><p>天火只觉得眼前一花，而红蜘蛛已经在那一瞬间不知怎么的弹到了十几尺外——难道他还会传送？不管是怎么过去的，现在他僵硬地站在那儿，臂炮直指天火的胸口。</p><p>血红色的敌意刺眼地充满他瞪得溜圆的光学镜；狂乱，痛苦，恐惧——红蜘蛛像不认识天火一样死盯着他，不久前的友善和好奇荡然无存。</p><p>如果我动了，他真的会开炮的。</p><p>天火记起导师提到过，根据训练营教官的评语，他的新搭档可能有些“不好相处”；看到这个活泼的小个子时，天火还想过是不是有什么地方弄错了。他可没想到导师指的是情感创伤——或许连导师自己也不知道。</p><p>不管怎样，天火，这都是你自己引起的，你得自己解决他。</p><p>说老实话，天火对于怎么安抚红蜘蛛的“发作”毫无头绪，他只好一声不吭地站在原地，希望红蜘蛛能自己恢复正常——以及他们不用这样站一整夜。</p><p>小家伙凶猛的眼神逐渐被迷惑覆盖，在眨了几下光学镜后，他犹豫着放下了武器。没有回到方才坐的位置，红蜘蛛只是留在原地，他垂下双臂，逃避着与天火对视。</p><p>天火朝他靠近，红蜘蛛立即退了几步。他看上去不知所措而愧疚。但他什么也没说。</p><p>“抱歉，红蜘蛛。”天火已经准备好原谅他了，“我不知道我们的话题会让你感到不适。我只是……”</p><p>他的话头被红蜘蛛无声地打断了。他近乎于悲伤地瞥了天火一眼，在他敏捷地跃上生活翼围栏、逃向天井对面自己的充电床之前。</p><p>天火叹了口气。这次，他可不确定红蜘蛛会不会“说出来”。</p><p>希望过两天他还想和我一起飞。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛躲在围栏阴影下，直到整个房间沉入一片寂静的黑暗。那个叫天火的已经下线了；他刚才在对面担忧地探头探脑，似乎拿不定主意要不要过来——这就是为何红蜘蛛躲起来；他最终没有。这很好。在令人难堪的事故后，他暂时不想面对这位还算友好的室友。</p><p>我又搞砸了对吗？他把脸埋进手臂中间。我本来还指望事情会有所不同呢。</p><p>这个愚蠢的科研所只是第二志愿——是在他得知自己无法成为军人之后被提到桌上的备选方案。</p><p> </p><p>“地质科研院需要找矿勘探专业的研究员，他们想要飞行者，能去外星采集样品的那种。他们用得着你，红蜘蛛。那是个好地方，你会喜欢那儿的，比军队不差。最近这些年政府很看好他们。我看随便哪个棚子架上块电镀招牌写着“地质实验室”，就能富得流油，全靠政府养活。”教官坐在办公桌后面，手里挥舞着数位板滔滔不绝。他宽阔机翼上橙绿相间的涂层反射着阿尔法星*炽烈的阳光。</p><p>去和那群民品混在一块，像个拾荒者一样拣石头，像个呆子一样算算术。</p><p>“什么倒霉的表格都不用填，申请手续已经办好了。”</p><p>可我不想去！</p><p>“你只要直接去医疗翼报告就行，他们会按需求为你做些改装，移除不需要的部件什么的。”</p><p>谁也别想碰我的武器。</p><p>“明天你就开始接受科研员专业培训，研究院那边要人很急，他们可不等。”</p><p>——他没权利拒绝。</p><p>“好了，新名字，新未来，值得大笑着拥抱它，对吗？去给你的新身份做准备吧，新兵……预备科研员红蜘蛛。”</p><p> </p><p>我怎么才能逃离这该死的命运？再受伤一次——这次是自己弄伤自己？但那实在太痛了，再也不想回顾那种感觉。</p><p>而且他一定会被处分的——普神才知道他有多幸运才能在那堆满嘴跑火车的炉渣手中全身而退；一定是因为他伤得实在是太重了。没有一个炉渣受到惩罚；他们全去参加了考核——每一个，除了“最有希望”的他红蜘蛛——从这个角度上看，他输得遍体鳞伤。这是“语言的力量”？哼，或许吧。</p><p>“尖叫鬼，等着瞧，你现在耀武扬威，要不了几年再见面，我要把你压在地上狠揍。”红蜘蛛的手下败将，又蠢又拙的某颗螺栓头，他倒是通过了军队的考核。“等着我的拳头，书呆子！”登上新兵运输船的时候，还不忘羞辱红蜘蛛。</p><p>为什么事情总不能像他想要的那样发展！？</p><p>如果他真的拒绝了呢？科研员之后，还有什么丢人的工作在等着他？空港装卸工？轨道飞船外层修补工？</p><p>那个涂装没品的老飞机说对了，我他渣的还有点儿喜欢这个地方；可我又搞砸了。为什么无论什么东西，只要我开始想得到它、它就非毁灭不可呢!？</p><p>红蜘蛛想得太起劲，现在才发现自己不是孤身一人。</p><p>天火不知什么时候坐在了他旁边——出于礼貌或不想把他压扁的安全考量，和他保留了一点距离；耐心地等他注意到自己。</p><p>红蜘蛛是被吓了一跳；可他现在没精打采的，不想爬起来大喊大叫。</p><p>“你要什么？”他盯着自己的脚尖。今晚道歉已售罄，请明天再来。</p><p>“我……”他没想过这个问题，“我不知道，红蜘蛛。”天火承认道。“你很生气，你飞走了。”而且没有去充电；我想知道我能做些什么。</p><p>红蜘蛛扭头瞪着天火，想看看他是不是在取笑自己。他没有。天火认真地回望过来，就像他真的很想帮红蜘蛛解决他的问题。</p><p>他开始笑。起初只是翘起嘴角——他不得不把头转回去以防天火发现；然后他用咳嗽掩盖轻笑，从那时候想笑的欲望失控了。红蜘蛛哈哈大笑，前额护甲抵在交叉点手臂上，肩膀和机翼颤抖不止；他笑得浑身无力，重重地向后倒去，靠在围栏上——然后顺势向下一滑躺倒在地。天火困惑地坐在一边，不确定自己是不是应该加入，尽管他对这个神秘的笑料一头雾水。</p><p>红蜘蛛倒在地上喘气，散热器嗡嗡作响，间或还冒出一两声半笑半喘的噪音。天火朝他挪了挪位子——在庞大的机体半夜里能发出的最大动静当中。红蜘蛛瞪着房间高高的天花板。</p><p>随之而来的是愤怒。他能处理得好自己的过去——他处理得很好！足够好了！他是最优秀的学生，以后他还会更好，而且他会狠狠地揍一顿那几个乘人之危混进军营的炉渣！</p><p>这傻大个儿以为自己是谁，能随便打听他的事！？</p><p>或许他只是徒有一张伪善的脸，幸亏红蜘蛛及时有所警觉，否则到不了明天晚上，他的光荣事迹就要人尽皆知了——那些遭遇并不好笑；但欺侮他人的要点就在于你要朝所有不好笑的伤口大笑。</p><p>红蜘蛛要爬起来大发脾气一番——但不知是因为整天没补充能量，还是地面太滑，又或者是刚才笑得太过头了；他在地上挣扎了好几下，最后还是天火起身时顺便拉了他一把才站稳。发现自己的脸正对着天火的腿*，红蜘蛛更恼火了。</p><p>发现小个子满脸怒容、拼命仰头瞪他，一只手还搭在他的胳膊上；天火差点笑出来——但他还是尽可能尊重对方脸上的表情，严肃认真地和红蜘蛛对视。红蜘蛛反倒像是被天火吓着了，他退了半步，摆出防御的姿态；虽然脸上还是一副不服输的逞强样。</p><p>“你干什么！？”他生气地尖叫道。</p><p>“我看到你遇到了一些困难，我帮你站起来，红蜘蛛。”天火耐心地答道。</p><p>红蜘蛛愣了一下。</p><p>“……你就非得也站着吗！？”他很快反应过来：自己现在应该正在气头上。随便什么东西，只要能找来当发火的原因就行。</p><p>天火一把抄起面前的小机体；对方的光学镜深处闪过一丝恐惧，可天火只是把他稳稳地放在围栏边上，待他坐好才移开双手。现在他们的视线差不多一样齐了。</p><p>红蜘蛛默不作声地盯了天火一小会儿，又迅速偏开头。</p><p>“你帮不了我，大个子。”他闷闷地说，“已经发生的事谁也影响不了。我能处理，我已经处理过了。”</p><p>天火望着他半睁的暗红色光学镜假装着迷地盯着自己蓝色的手指尖；他的机体坐在围栏矮墙顶端微微摇晃，几乎要翻落；他的嘴唇轻轻蠕动了几下，最后还是什么也没说。</p><p>手中那沉甸甸、暖哄哄机体的触感挥之不去。天火尴尬地把一只手背到身后，希望能分散自己的注意力。红蜘蛛注意到了这点；而且他还注意到他们都已经累了。他两手一撑，微微跃起，落回地面。</p><p>“去充电吧，大家伙。”红蜘蛛抚摸着新床的床沿——它摸起来有点暖，带着一丝舒适的微弱电流，让他的指尖麻麻的。“你敬爱的导师肯定不想看见他了不起的天火没精打采的样子。没准儿他会以为我们打架了呢。”虽然只差一点儿。“我看了你的书，在你出去的时候。都放回原位了。”</p><p>“你看了？”睡前话题的转移让天火如释重负，“你看了哪些书？我可以把另一些为你留下一段时间，直到……”</p><p>“所有的。”红蜘蛛翻身上床，“我扫描了所有内容，还没读，明天再说。你可以全部还了它们，如果你想看哪个，我能复述。”他舒舒服服地躺在充电床上，“晚安，天火。”</p><p>“……晚安。”天火一向随读随记，他不确定自己对室友这种“学习方式”的看法。</p><p> </p><p>临近下线的时候天火想起来忘记问红蜘蛛为什么要笑了；那个不可思议的小家伙的言行规律完全是一个谜。天火也不敢肯定把室友的思维当作业余的研究对象是否礼貌。</p><p>明天再说。</p><p> </p><p>01完<br/>
2017/8/2/23:45</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>钥匙：其实是一串匹配的数字编码，有了这个编码，研究员就能自己进出宿舍门了。</p><p>穿刺蜈蚣：某种杜撰的机械生物，很小，超凶。</p><p>关于红蜘蛛的名字：一个原创设计：红蜘蛛原本被称为“星翼”（Starwings），因为他杰出的飞行能力。而由于这次受伤事件他的尖叫令人印象十分深刻，“星啸”（Starscream）取而代之，甚至成为了他正式登记的名称。</p><p>阿尔法星：赛博坦星的太阳。</p><p>红蜘蛛的身高：红蜘蛛真的很娇小！幸亏他成年了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Good Old Days 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛和天火的首飞，不过这次考核任务并不像想象中的那么顺利。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p>
<p>02</p>
<p>庞大的航天飞机巨云般平稳地飘浮在蓝天中央，沉着冷静的姿态甚至有点安详，仿佛就连引擎轰鸣声都因此而小了不少。可惜这个副平和的景象没有维持多久。</p>
<p>先是一声爆响*，就像撞破一堵薄而脆的墙——红白相间的锋利机翼由远及近，一个花哨的翻转，尾翼惊险地贴着大家伙的机身疾速掠过，似乎想把那洁白的外壳劈成两半。两机狭窄缝隙间高速流动的空气几乎害调皮的小家伙坠毁在惨遭骚扰的受害者身上，所幸它够快，天蓝色的推进口喷出两道灿烂的蓝焰，赶在“亲密接触”前助它逃离了危险区域，甚至没在那些白色涂层上留下任何焦痕。它飞旋着，利刃般割破空气，留下兴奋的尖叫声作为那伤口喷薄而出的能量液。</p>
<p>天火望着红蜘蛛冲向天边，又在一纳秒的时间调头回到他身边——他的转向角度小得几乎能把自己折断。</p>
<p>“当心，红蜘蛛，”当小家伙开始绕着他旋转、假装自己是他正在穿过的一架太空桥时，天火终于担心地开启了个人通讯，“请注意安全协议，我们正在高速飞行……”</p>
<p>“噢————才不是！”红蜘蛛拖长声调反驳，他回应的速度和他飞得一样快，“【我】在高速飞行，你只是在天上……爬而已！我变回主形态在地上走都会比你先到，不知道的飞行者会以为你已经超载500%了！”但他还是老实地停止空中杂技，跟在天火身旁，与他同步了飞行速度。“满意了？看，我可是架懂规矩的好飞机，天火老头。”他在通讯频道里不屑地“嗤”了一声。“你真没劲！”</p>
<p>天火在芯里微微一笑。</p>
<p>“我在飞行过程中的能量消耗太大了，在任务完成前，需要尽量限速。”他开始检索本次实验勘探目的地的坐标。</p>
<p>“也就是说，”红蜘蛛略微加速，赶上天火的座舱位置，“等我们拣完石头回去的路上，伟大的天火要教我怎么飞咯？”</p>
<p>“你飞得很好，红蜘蛛。”天火真诚地回答，“我不能做你的老师。只是如果返航时剩余能量足够的话，我们可以稍微快一点。”</p>
<p>“好吧——好吧！老天火要‘快一点’，”红蜘蛛抱怨，“这太不公平了，看来我得跑着才能跟上你。是，我知道，我们有‘任务’在身；可你平时又不会陪我一起飞。”</p>
<p>“如果有时间，我们总可以一起去图书馆和实验室。那些路途也不远，走着就能到。”天火向搭档解释。</p>
<p>“‘走着’，”光用听的就能感觉到红蜘蛛翻了翻他的光学镜，“我又不是一个轮子。”</p>
<p>“陆地载具形态的同事们和我们一样，红蜘蛛。”</p>
<p>“对对对，他们是你的朋友，人见人爱的老天火。但是他们和我们不一样，”红蜘蛛的语气变得严肃，“他们不会飞。我们永远也不一样，不管你承不承认，接不接受。”</p>
<p>“我们各司其职，他们的工作也做得很好。”</p>
<p>“……你有你的道理，”红蜘蛛难得谨慎地遏制了可能发生的争论，“我没否认这一点。”他们相处的时间长得足以让红蜘蛛记住天火的底线在哪里——即便不是很久；但他并不是个白痴。</p>
<p>他们在沉默中飞了一会儿。直到红蜘蛛又开始躁动不安。</p>
<p>“天火？”红白相间的小飞机缓缓凑近，姿态和语调都有一丝讨好的意味，“我能不能……？”他的推进口试探性地喷出一小股火苗。</p>
<p>大家伙在芯里微笑着朝自己叹了口气：你没办法永远让红蜘蛛循规蹈矩。现在天火发现只要事关飞行，管束他就尤其困难。</p>
<p>这是他们作为一个团队的“首飞”，红蜘蛛为此已经迫不及待地喋喋不休了好几天。</p>
<p>“我们已经到达标的点附近了，请别飞得太远。以及……”他已经欢呼着冲出去了。</p>
<p>“对了，天火，什么‘安全协议’来着？”</p>
<p>“……需要我们每个勘探员遵守的安全协议，红蜘蛛。”天火开始准备着陆，“出发前，导师发给了你一份。你读过的。”他记得红蜘蛛是在读的。</p>
<p>小飞机一个俯冲，从天火底下钻过，空气尖啸着抗议的工夫他又重新爬升回高空。</p>
<p>“还没，我扫描了。不需要那种玩意儿。”</p>
<p>“它能保证你的安全，红蜘蛛。”天火索性变换形态——他可不愿想象自己失控将新搭档压扁的场面。“天空有时会很危险。”</p>
<p>“危险？永远不，老天*。天空永远不会伤害我，我就是天空！”最后一个空中回环，飞行器开始下坠，变换形态——变成那个更熟悉的身影；推进口喷出的火焰让他向前弹起一小段，稍稍调整身姿，红蜘蛛敏捷地落在不远处的山脊上。</p>
<p>“哈哈，快你1纳秒！”朝大个子得意地咧嘴一笑后，红蜘蛛转向另一侧，“这个着陆点极不稳定，地质结构承受不了开采钻头的震动频率，发生滑坡的风险超过93%；如果钻探时我们站在那儿，就是100%。我们应该向上方2点钟方向移动到那块岩架处，那里能支撑我们的体重，也不会受到震动波及.我们可以采用组合挖掘设备和远程遥控组件，我拷贝了完整的安装示意图。”说着，红蜘蛛掀开座舱盖，掏出另一个小东西，“我借了一个能量辐射感应镜头，等我们把它装在钻头上，就能从数控板直接监控下面的远程勘探进展。”</p>
<p>天火注视着他。</p>
<p>“相信我，天火，这里不安全。我在空中观察过了，”他迅速瞥了天火一眼，“我没有在玩。到我这儿来，大个子，让我过去完成设备组装。”</p>
<p>“我相信你。”天火点点头。直到确认他已在自己身边站稳，红蜘蛛才飞落到天火的老位置。</p>
<p>“所以，我们只要刨出他们藏在这附近的信标，把它带回去就行了？我就……正式确定以及肯定地通过考核了？”红蜘蛛从子空间翻出配件箱，开始照着组装示意图忙活，“这他渣的究竟是怎么埋进去的……你去一边儿去，这儿担不住我们俩。”红蜘蛛腾出一只拿着螺丝刀的手朝正靠过来的天火不耐烦地挥了几下，嘴里衔着几根导线让他的声音含混不清。</p>
<p>天火局促不安地观摩了一会儿小个子同事现学现卖——红蜘蛛看起来干得不错，但他也不能确定，因为很显然红蜘蛛不准备分享自己存储的装配信息。</p>
<p>“我希望能帮助你，红蜘蛛。”他正试着把钻探机抬高好连接底盘插口，抬起这台设备对小个子机体来说太吃力了，“我能帮你把它抬起来……”</p>
<p>“留在你现在的位置或者到——岩架——上——去——！”红蜘蛛气喘吁吁地怒吼，“我希望如果这儿塌了，至少能有一个人立刻把我剩下的无论什么部件挖出来，而不是等我们全都死透了才拖着棺材姗姗来迟！”他总算成功了，不幸的是脚下的小岩板出现了几道裂纹；红蜘蛛扫了一眼，板着脸埋头用作为一个新手最快的速度固定新插入的管线。“天火，你以为天空危险，你错了。我们是飞行者，任何时候我们都能逃回天上；”他把钻探机重新推正，几块小石滚落，落脚地向下危险地滑动了一小段——红蜘蛛立即朝天火举起一根警告的手指。“但是地面，天火，地面才会吞噬我们，嚼碎我们，把渣子吐到沟里。我说过我们*不一样。”他抓起工具塞进手提箱，“快，撤到岩架去天火，我们在那边汇合。”推进器眨眼间把红蜘蛛托上天空。天火跟着他跑向安全地带。</p>
<p>“试试看，大家伙。”红蜘蛛递给天火一块触屏控制板，天火注意到他手上满是尘土和细小的划痕。红蜘蛛不耐烦地朝天火挥了挥手里的东西。他的护甲又被刮花了，这次不只是臂甲；但他看上去毫不在乎。天火接过控制板，上面显示着灰蒙蒙的图像。红蜘蛛歪着头从控制板反面窥看上面显示的内容。</p>
<p>“一切正常，”他自豪地对自己点点头，“镜头感应的是辐射，它只会高亮显示信号影响区。”他皱起眉头，“……天火？”</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛？”天火从控制板边缘探出头。</p>
<p>“是这块板坏了，还是它背面就没有颜色？”红蜘蛛盯着黯淡的拍摄呈像。</p>
<p>“都不是，”天火回答，“我这面也一样……”他将手里的设备放低到搭档也能看清，“……没有反应。”</p>
<p>“这不可能！”红蜘蛛恼火地吼道，“这里应该有辐射信号的，那个信标，无论埋得多深，它应该能显示出来的！它……”红蜘蛛翻看起设备说明，“……能扫描到地下100里深处的一块能量水晶碎渣产生的辐射！我的配件安装规程完美无缺，除非说明图画错了。”</p>
<p>“或者信标不在这里。”天火站直，红蜘蛛跳了一下夺过控制板捣鼓起来，嘴里还在不甘心地喃喃自语。“我们收到的确实是这里的钻探坐标，但我刚才回想了你的话，红蜘蛛……”</p>
<p>“它当然在这里，你不是说坐标在……”红蜘蛛暴躁地操纵镜头四处乱转——没什么运气，范围内唯一能检测到的其他辐射信号来自他和天火的机体能量；“我说什么了？我每天都在说话，我……”</p>
<p>天火的大手安抚地落在红蜘蛛头盔顶上。</p>
<p>“……别摸我脑袋！”但这确实管用。他放下控制板，注意力重新集中在天火身上。</p>
<p>“你说你从空中观测到这附近的地质结构脆弱，极易滑坡，甚至不能同时承载我们两个的体重。”天火明亮的蓝色光学镜注视着红蜘蛛，那里面竟然有一丝赞许。</p>
<p>“这就是我看到的。我可没骗人！”红蜘蛛执拗地回瞪；“它不幸地还没触发过，因为他渣的平时根本没有傻瓜到这里来除了……”他开始明白了，他的光学镜变得更亮，彷佛为他的小脸染上两团神采奕奕的红晕。“噢——天火！”他一把吊住搭档的胳膊，“你也没有看上去那么傻嘛——在我的帮助下！”</p>
<p>“谢谢你，红蜘蛛。”天火宽容地微微一笑，他挪动手臂，红蜘蛛跟着一起被荡到身前，“我以前没注意到着陆前扫描区域地质环境的重要性。”然后，他用另一只手摸了摸小家伙的头。</p>
<p>“我说‘别——摸——我——脑袋’！”红蜘蛛恼火地甩开天火落回地上。“谜底揭开了，你的好导师——”</p>
<p>“他是我们的导师。”天火忍不住纠正道。</p>
<p>“——随便了，他耍了个花招——”</p>
<p>“是设置了谜题——”</p>
<p>“你的——导师——耍了——个——花招——！把我们骗到这个要人命的鬼地方来寻找一个根本不知道存不存在的他渣的信标，而聪明的我们——主要是我——发现了真相。”他突然冷静下来，面无表情地转向天火，“然后呢？我们该怎么做，大个子？”天火一愣：他过去也和旧搭档们进行过测试勘探，从没出现过这样的特殊情况。</p>
<p>或许因为红蜘蛛是未经实习期的研究员，研究所对他们组队的期望很高——天火点点头；地质研究院管理委员会曾经跟他提到过这一点；既然如此，这这一定是事实。</p>
<p>红蜘蛛站在一边，看着搭档发了一小会儿呆后仿佛下定决心一般郑重地点起头来。</p>
<p>“想到什么好主意了，天火？”他没走过去，天火这个大块头时常令他精神紧张——虽然暂时还没展示出什么飞行实力。但红蜘蛛还没忘记天火机身上的航炮和穿甲弹。或许天火【不需要】飞行实力呢？</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛，我只是在想，”天火沉吟道，“我们应该返航，然后如实汇报我们的发现和推测。”他抬起头，发现红蜘蛛又把光学镜瞪得溜圆地瞅他了。</p>
<p>“……这就是你想出来的主意？”红蜘蛛难以置信地摇着头，“你刚才故作深沉地又是点头、又是深思的，这就是你给我们俩的建议？什么也不做，两舱空空地返回去跟……跟老家伙狡辩？”</p>
<p>“他是我们的导师，他很有阅历，但是不老。”天火仍没放弃让红蜘蛛学着对上司抱有起码的尊敬，“我们不能编造事实，我们应该清晰准确地作出汇报。”</p>
<p>“天火，天火，天火。”红蜘蛛抬起一只手按摩阵痛的额角，“那不是我的意思。我是说，如果他不承认呢？如果他坚持自己确实按照规程设置了考察任务、是我们由于完成失败就捏造事实——或者更糟，我们根本懒于工作、只是随便找了个地方摸鱼然后回来编故事呢？”看见天火开始表情坚决地摇头，红蜘蛛感到自己的逻辑模块微线路更疼了。“……就从来没有人试图陷害过你吗，天火！？”</p>
<p>他又在摇头了。我真不知该祝贺他还是大发雷霆。</p>
<p>“同事们是我的朋友，导师们也是，红蜘蛛。你们还不了解彼此，他们都是好人。”天火真诚地为远在天边的整个研究院辩解，一边朝搭档走过来。红蜘蛛尴尬地缓缓后退——天火熠熠生辉的美德反而令他浑身难受。“他们会相信我的。只要……”</p>
<p>“他们会相信你的，”红蜘蛛苦涩地接过话头，“因为你是天火。而我们‘还不了解彼此’。”他抬起一只蓝色的小手拦截天火几欲涌现的新一波辩解（或是指责？），“不要再次误会我，天火。我并非试图暗示你……我们的同事和导师会认为是我‘教唆’你离经畔道，”尽管他们很可能会的，“我只是建议我们再做些尝试。我相信你，天火，我相信科研院和……我来的地方不一样；”他安抚地将另一只手也举了起来，“但我不认为现在打道回府就能让他们满意；既然有人设计出了这些‘诡计’，”天火在听，这是个好兆头。“他们会希望我们完成更多。”</p>
<p>他试着朝天火笑一笑；天火迟疑了几星秒，回应了红蜘蛛的笑容。散热器如释重负地猛转一阵；红蜘蛛感觉自己发烫的语言组织和词汇甄选模块逐渐冷却下来。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“天火，你是个杰出的研究员，我们的人当中最好的之一。”和委员会的交谈记录浮上快速存取扇区，“你认真，稳重，严肃对待每次勘探任务，你的操作完全符合规程，无可挑剔。而红蜘蛛，你未来的新搭档——你已经收到了他的个人资料和入职考核成绩——非常聪明；他从不循规蹈矩，计划和思维方式总是出人意料，行动力也很强——他对此一清二楚，而且引以为傲。你们能从对方身上吸取到许多有价值的特性，也需要充分利用对方的优势。你将会受益匪浅，天火，只要你能应对他——与你不同，他绝不是个友善的人。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>天火不得不承认，他的搭档个头虽小，头脑并不幼稚。他确实很聪明，天火意识到自己迟早要认真对待他，而不是只把他当作一个不可思议的“小不点儿”。</p>
<p>而且他对你有所期待，大家伙——你必须正确回应他。</p>
<p>“我会带着设备飞到天上继续扫描周边的区域，直到发现符合任务说明的信号。”天火斟词酌句，“红蜘蛛，请告诉我探测镜头的信号传输频率，我会实时观测扫描度数。”</p>
<p>“那我就在你附近分析环境信息，如果你发现了什么，别急着下去挖。”红蜘蛛发给天火一串数字，“我会和你一起看，所以别试图操作它，传输器可能过载。现在回天上咯——”像之前一样，他一飞冲天，三角机身在地上投下模糊的影子，“出击，天火大家伙！行动！”</p>
<p>朝高天之上那个盘旋的小黑点儿无奈地微微一笑后，天火启动助推组件，庞大的身躯缓缓升空，他飘到钻探机旁——这台设备有大半个红蜘蛛那么大，但和天火比起来不值一提。他抓紧设备两侧的把手，小心地将它提离地面。视野右上角显示出灰蒙蒙的地图——红蜘蛛给的频率是正确的。天火刚想发出指令转动镜头方向，就想起了红蜘蛛的警告。</p>
<p>他尽量稳当地提着设备低空飞行，开始了扫描工作。</p>
<p>若不是有内置时钟，天火会以为时间静止了。灰色的山脊和山谷千篇一律地挤满探测镜头：没有信号；没有信号；甚至红蜘蛛也一言不发。沉寂占据了他们的通讯频道。</p>
<p>一个循环过去了；天火开始扫描相邻的山头。</p>
<p>两个循环过去了；天火忍不住抬头寻找红蜘蛛的身影——他上哪儿去了？</p>
<p>第三个循环中能量储备水平监控组件弹出预警：耗能已达到储备总量的50%。天火开始怀疑他们是不是弄错了，他打开通讯信息输入面板……</p>
<p>“天火，”一个声音抢先钻过来，“到这儿来，快。”红蜘蛛传来一个坐标，位置就在山脉另一侧的某个地方。没有任何解释。天火叹了口气，他真希望自己出发前带了能量块。</p>
<p>一开始，天火没看到他的搭档在哪儿；然后他发现小家伙红白相间的机体在靠近山脚的地方；某个小断层。一开始，他似乎被什么分了心。然后他发现了天火，便立即起身赶过来。</p>
<p>“瞧瞧你，大个子！”红蜘蛛示意天火快把钻探机放下，“你要是能量耗光了，我可抬不动你。”他掏出控制板，钻探机的磁力履带缓缓转动，向旁边的什么地方开去。</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛，我没看到这里有能量信号。”天火皱起眉头：镜头中依然是一片灰色。或许是镜头确实坏了，又或许是他的监控频率有什么问题。</p>
<p>“我也没有，关了那玩意儿吧。”红蜘蛛耸耸肩，“我只是突然想到，如果研究院的人把信标埋在附近，那么至少会有一些操作痕迹。”</p>
<p>天火将信将疑地看着红蜘蛛；小家伙不耐烦地看回来，嘴里啧啧作声。</p>
<p>“当然他们试图掩盖自己的的行为，但你还是能找到一些规律。”他环抱双臂，手指在臂甲上敲得哒哒响。天火正在审视地面，他启用了表面化学成分辐射反照率检测芯片功能*；红蜘蛛落在他身上的视线似乎带着一丝热辣辣的期盼。他能听见小家伙身体里散热器转得更响了。他甚至都不玩他的遥控钻探机了。</p>
<p>“这块区域的地表成分和周边不同，”天火盯着一系列凹地当中的一个，“地块密度没有明显差异，可能使用固化压缩光线*照射了填埋材料。”他抬起头，红蜘蛛正得意洋洋地朝他咧嘴笑，那表情加上娇小的机体让他又像个亚成体了，“你是怎么锁定目标区域的，红蜘蛛？”毕竟这是一道相当可观的山脉。</p>
<p>“我？”他立刻移开视线，“我飞得高，只是……随便找找；我觉得那个能解释为什么我们找不到信号，所以就来碰碰运气。”循着红蜘蛛的手指，天火注意到山脚下有块开裂的巨石——这一串凹地很可能就是牠的手笔。“那玩意儿滚下来了。”</p>
<p>“可能是这场事故造成了信标故障，”天火完成红蜘蛛的推测，“这很有道理，谢谢你，红蜘蛛。这是一种全新的思路，我希望向你学习。”意外地没有夸耀自己，红蜘蛛只是不好意思地原地轻轻跳了几下。</p>
<p>“还没完，大家伙，我们还得把它挖出来呢，就算是它的碎渣。”他迅速瞥了天火一眼，“你来操作。我玩不来这种东西。”天火接过控制板。</p>
<p>“……然后呢？”红蜘蛛看着钻探机巧妙地绕着目标区域钻动了一圈，并且震碎中间的复原地块后开到一边停下来。天火收起控制板，简短地向搭档讲述了接下来的计划。</p>
<p>“什么！？”红蜘蛛感到自己的脸抽搐了一下，“‘搬’！？不！”</p>
<p>“我很抱歉，红蜘蛛。这是最有效的办法。”天火习惯性地靠近，红蜘蛛的光学镜闪着红光，让他显得几近凶猛——他死盯天火的动作，敏捷地闪过安抚的触碰。</p>
<p>“我不是你的宠物，大家伙。”红蜘蛛嗓音嘶哑地抗辩，“不要哄我，说服我！”</p>
<p>他是个成年赛博坦人（他甚至留着他质量糟糕的发声器来提醒别人这一点）；他的自尊心很强——有时会弄疼他，比如现在。</p>
<p>说服他。</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛，你知道原因。”天火摊开双手。</p>
<p>“我知道。”红蜘蛛后退了一步；但他还瞪着这边。</p>
<p>他并不想干，无论这是否必要、又能不能逃得过去。天火无声地叹了口气——至少他尽可能让散热扇轻轻转动。</p>
<p>“信标的信号消失了，我们不能确定它的具体深度；钻头可能会破坏目标。”他想让你解释——天火从一开始就明白这点，只是……“红蜘蛛，我们已经为这项实验勘探任务做了这么多，我们……”</p>
<p>“……不能再回头了。很好，天火。”红蜘蛛怒视着天火完成他的句子；他咬牙切齿地俯身拾起一块碎石，“大块的归你。”</p>
<p>“谢谢你能理解，红蜘蛛。”</p>
<p>“你到底搬不搬！？”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>当两人疲惫不堪、浑身划痕、空气循环过滤垫塞满尘土、而且红蜘蛛看起来马上就要爆发之际，运气终于想起了他们。精炼金属的反光在铁锈色的原石中如此显眼，他们沉默地对视了片刻，不约而同地加快了速度。</p>
<p>“看在普神的份儿上……”红蜘蛛小心翼翼地捧出那枚信号发射端被震歪的金属胆瓶，就像那是个原生体，“就是这见鬼的玩意儿。”随后把东西杵在天火怀里的姿势十分粗暴，“必须是。我再也不挖了！”他一瘸一拐地爬出他们徒手清理出来的大坑，嘴里骂骂咧咧地一屁股坐在坑沿上。</p>
<p>任务完成了一大半，接下来只要把东西拿回去；但红蜘蛛毫无成就感。他累得要命，灌满粉尘的通风道难受极了，而且右脚推进口还卡进一片碎石——他想拿出来的，可那蠢东西越滑越深，鬼使神差地扎破了推进通道内侧的耐热保护层，虽然眼下只是轻微冷凝液泄漏和局部短路造成的麻痹……</p>
<p>不会每次勘探都这样吧？</p>
<p>成为轨道飞船外层修补工的职业规划甚至也变得诱人起来。</p>
<p>不抱希望地坐在坑沿上甩着右脚，红蜘蛛差点踹在天火脸上。</p>
<p>“你就非得从我脚底下冒出来吗？”他毫无歉意。</p>
<p>“你在做什么，红蜘蛛？”天火不太理解这种特殊的“游戏”，“我们需要尽快返航。”</p>
<p>“对，返航，没错。你去吧。”红蜘蛛坐着不动，他甚至都不再踢腿了。他直直地盯着坑底。“我……我一会儿就追上。”</p>
<p>“我们是一个团队，”天火坚持，“我们一起走。”疲惫也磨损了天火的耐心，他直截了当地拽住红蜘蛛的手臂一把将他拖起来。</p>
<p>“放开我！”小家伙奋力挣脱，踉跄着后退了几步。赛博坦暮色四合，红蜘蛛躲在天火的影子里，唯独一对光学镜发着黯淡的红光。他表现得比平时还奇怪。天火太累了，现在无力深究新同事的另一项怪癖，如果红蜘蛛准备就此出走，天火觉得自己也没什么好替他辩解的。想到这里，天火变回巨大的航天飞机朝研究院飞去——信标在座舱，钻探组件在机舱，一切完美。</p>
<p>红蜘蛛在几星秒后一言不发地超越了他。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>火焰喷出的瞬间红蜘蛛已经就关闭了破损推进器的神经传感组件，但这阻止不了红色弹窗糊满他的脑模块。冷却层破损警报；局部冷凝液压过低警报；隔热保护层破损警报；单侧燃料推进组件溢能警报；传动关节组件过热警报；能量运输管道过热警报；神经传感组件异常……受损指数即将到达阀值，屏蔽神经传感信号的指令撑不了多久了；红蜘蛛飞着，飞着，灼热的尾焰喷涌而出。他只希望能尽早落地，省得尖叫着坠毁在园区里。他已经能看见研究院燃烧着残阳的玻璃墙和白色楼群了。一块阴影笼罩了他。</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛，你怎么了？”天火的声音传来，“你不回复呼叫，你的推进口火焰看上去不正常。”</p>
<p>那架大笨机能追上我？这可真是出人意料。</p>
<p>红蜘蛛把这归因为自己的伤。</p>
<p>他固执地保持沉默。</p>
<p>加速。他需要加速。但是……</p>
<p>“小红*，停下！”天火庞大的机身拦住他的去路，“我的机舱可以容纳你，你不能再飞了。”</p>
<p>“小红”？</p>
<p>尖酸刻薄的反驳从他的发声器上溜走。</p>
<p>“天火……”通讯频道里红蜘蛛的声音有些不一样，听上去没那么哑，“我们该降落了。我们先去汇报。别问问题。”</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛，”他不对头。他知道自己出了什么问题但他不愿讲。</p>
<p>“……求你了，天火。我会告诉你的。”关闭了信息接收组件，红蜘蛛变形，降落在实验室停机坪上。他等了一会儿天火，温顺地跟在高大的搭档身边去见导师。小个子面无表情，机体挺直，看起来很紧张。天火犹豫地朝他的肩膀抬起手，最终还是没有落下。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“嗯？我们的探险小队回来得不早，对吗？”导师从一摞堆得高高的数据板后抬起头。</p>
<p>“实验勘探任务出现了一些异常情况。”天火开口；导师扬起一道眉毛*。</p>
<p>私人通讯频道里，红蜘蛛建议由天火来完成汇报。</p>
<p>“他相信你。”小个子新人简短地解释道。“我可以做些补充，如果有机会。给他信标。”</p>
<p>天火取出信标，讲述了所有他所知的勘探经历与分析。</p>
<p>一分不多，一分不少。这就是天火。</p>
<p>导师摆弄着破损的信标，不时点头，哼哈几声。</p>
<p>“这么说，天火；你和你的搭档今天的工作内容就是：发现目标坐标和你存储的信息不符，所以花了三个循环找到正确的地方，发现它坏了，于是徒手把它挖了出来？”把信标随手撂在一边儿，老赛博坦人总结道。</p>
<p>天火想辩解事情没有那么简单；但导师已经涵盖了他们今天的全部。</p>
<p>“不。”沉默了半晌的红蜘蛛突然开腔。两人的视线落在涂装被磨损得乱七八糟的小机体身上。红蜘蛛无视这些注视，走近导师的办公桌。</p>
<p>“红蜘蛛……”天火知道他又累又生气，但是……</p>
<p>“干嘛不告诉他呢，天火？”红蜘蛛没回头，“我们还找到了这个。”他打开座舱盖，取出一样东西。</p>
<p>那是个科研院里十分常见的采样罐。在微型悬浮场的作用下，一块不起眼的黑褐色矿石缓缓转动，细碎的它形晶*在能量灯的照射下反着银光。</p>
<p>“富铬尖晶石，”红蜘蛛将一尘不染的采样罐放在桌上，“在目标附近我们采集了这个。附近由于一次小型地震——那场地震导致的山体落石破坏了信标——产生的一道小断层露出了地表浅层的铬矿脉。”现在天火知道他翻过山脊时红蜘蛛在山脚下做什么了。导师犹豫地取过玻璃罐。</p>
<p>“我们【一起】发现的。”他强调。他的光学镜灼灼发亮，语气却不那么自信，“我……我记录了发现矿脉的坐标，我会把它作为脚注标在我们的报告里。它不是任务的主要目标。”他的肩膀垮下来，“你们一定已经发现过了，不是吗？在埋信标的时候。我们只是再次发现了它。”</p>
<p>“这个铬矿，你是说？”导师立刻抬起头，“当然，当然……我们已经记录了它，还没有确认储量和开采难度，因此还没有……正式地存档，但是你们干得漂亮。不用等报告了，把坐标直接发给我，年轻人，我会根据它给你们打分……你们通过了，毫无疑问。我会向委员会提交建议，尽快为你们安排异星勘探任务。漫长的一天，不是吗？去好好休息吧，明天给你们放一天假。”红蜘蛛和天火离开时，他还在端详手里的样本。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“为什么说是我们？”出了实验大楼，天火忧心忡忡地看着红蜘蛛：他走得很慢，这不像他。“那是你发现的。我不能……”</p>
<p>“因为你说过，‘我们是一个团队’。”红蜘蛛没抬头，“是【我们】【一起】发现的。”他突然瑟缩了一下，蹒跚着朝路旁挪了几步，重重地靠在灯柱上。散热扇呼呼轰鸣。“天火？我得去一趟医疗翼。你可以先回去。”</p>
<p>“我带你去。”大个子搂过受伤的搭档，不等他抗议就变形升空，全速冲向园区西侧最后一栋还沐浴在阿尔法星光中的建筑。</p>
<p>“他渣的流水线！”红蜘蛛倒在机舱里破口大骂，“老天火终于‘高速飞行’了，可我却在这儿，最不可能观赏到的地方！”天火用一串笑声回应了他。“只是个小麻烦，我能自己过去！”</p>
<p>“我保证你还能再看到的，小红。”</p>
<p>“我他渣的什么时候和你这么亲了！？”</p>
<p>“我们是一个团队，”天火变形，稳稳落在医疗大楼门口，双臂环抱着骄傲的搭档——他正无地自容地缩成一团；“我们比其他人更亲近。”</p>
<p>“闭嘴！”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>医生捣鼓他右脚推进器的工夫，红蜘蛛在私人通讯里叫天火过来；一个指头那么长的小罐子出现在他掌心里。</p>
<p>“嘘，收起来。回去再看。”</p>
<p>“这是什么？”天火偷偷把那东西藏进子空间。</p>
<p>“纪念品。”小红转向他，光学镜调皮地闪了闪，“纪念我们的首胜。你敢弄丢了试试？”</p>
<p>“我不会的。”他情不自禁。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“天火？”他的发声器充满电流音，显得他嗓音十分沙哑；“别他渣的摸我脑袋。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>02完<br/>【2017/8/6-10:43】</p>
<p> </p>
<p>注释：</p>
<p>爆响：这是突破音障时发出的声音，当你高速挥舞马鞭时也会听到鞭梢发出这个声响</p>
<p>老天：Sky</p>
<p>我们不一样：和轮子们，当然。陆地载具形态的赛博坦人地面机动性远强于飞行者</p>
<p>表面化学成分辐射反照率检测芯片功能：某种杜撰的科技，类似光谱分析技术，朝平面发射特定的辐射，不同的化合成分反照率不同，通过这种方式你能很快发现地表化学成分与周边差异较大的区域——虽然确定具体成分还需要进一步化验和查阅频谱对照表</p>
<p>固化压缩光线：某种杜撰的科技：这种光线的持续照射可以压缩非金属无机目标物（通常是松散的粉末或碎块）为均质，具体密度可以设置比照组或自行写入</p>
<p>小红：Star</p>
<p>眉毛：某种headpiece上的金属片，就像荣格头上那个</p>
<p>它形晶：如果某种矿物质是在整片矿石中最后结晶的，它就无法保有自己原有的晶面而以缝隙的形状结晶，这就是他形晶。比如花岗岩中的石英。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Good Old Days 03-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛遇到了一个问题</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>03（上）</p><p>红蜘蛛喝醉了，在连续几周休息日足不出户的伏案工作后。他趴在电脑桌前，键盘推到一边，剩余空间堆满了了能量酒瓶和玻璃杯；若不是半闭着的光学镜发出的呆滞红光，天火会以为他已经下线了。</p><p> </p><p>天火不知道红蜘蛛在忙些什么——他们为同一个导师的同一个项目工作，他理应知道的。但红蜘蛛对此三缄其口，甚至一看见天火走近，就关掉屏幕。他红色的光学镜跟随着天火，他的眼神又累又迷惑，只要和天火对视超过一星秒，就立刻扭头回避；他紧紧地抿着嘴唇，还用一只手挡住，似乎害怕自己说漏嘴。天火不喜欢他这样，虽然他终于表现得像天火建议的：认真工作，阅读资料而不只是扫描它们，亲自花时间进行运算和实验追踪分析而不是编写个自动程序代劳。这样的红蜘蛛让天火感到陌生；天火以为他了解自己的搭档——活跃，固执，聪明却缺乏耐心，永远在努力证明自己，把骄傲当成另一层护甲穿在身上。而且相信天火。只相信天火。很长时间以来，这是天火对于搭档最确信的一件事。</p><p>现在他犹豫了。</p><p>我能相信你吗？——他的光学镜像一对红色的小月亮，用那个疑问照耀着天火。</p><p>他的行动给出了这些自问的答案。</p><p>自从红蜘蛛陷入这场神秘的“研究计划”，天火就没再看见他爬上充电床休息——或许是他休息太晚、又上线太早，天火不能肯定。他的电脑似乎永远开着，而他永远凝视着屏幕喃喃自语；他的一只手拿着数据板，另一只手在键盘上飞舞，输入速度不亚于双手；就连桌角那一小盒几乎没动过的能量糖也成了永恒的一部分。天火猜测红蜘蛛吃掉了它们。他忍不住想象在小家伙冷漠而专注的面孔后面，铅灰色的舌头心不在焉地搅动彩色小方块、在口腔里磨掉它的棱角……天火摇头，将这怪异的幻想赶出脑海。光学镜重新聚焦，他发现楼下的红蜘蛛正仰头注视着他——就像他从楼上低头注视红蜘蛛一样。</p><p>他发现了吗？有时候天火觉得小家伙能洞悉他每一个尴尬的想象。</p><p>红蜘蛛远远地望着天火；那是种令人熟悉的、了然于胸的眼神，朝他露出一丝转瞬即逝的微笑。天火眨了眨光学镜。红蜘蛛目不转睛地瞪着电脑屏幕；荧光为他的机身镀上一层蓝色；虚幻的蓝色光海深处，他的光学镜闪着奄奄一息的红光。散热器无精打采地运作，声音断断续续的。</p><p>他快要被什么压垮了。天火想救他，就像出外勤小家伙偶尔受伤时那样——尽管他总是隐瞒病痛，并且对天火的协助大发雷霆。</p><p>这次伤他的凶器虚无缥缈，大家伙无能为力。</p><p>无能为力，天火。你甚至不能劝他早点上床充电。</p><p>红蜘蛛双手撑着额头坐在桌边，就连叹气声都充满挫败感；一度神气的小翅膀筋疲力竭地垂在背后。他挥手关闭了电脑，伴着一声撞击桌面的闷响，就那样瘫坐在桌边下线了。</p><p>天火小心地靠近休眠中的搭档——他没设置紧急上线，他一定是太累了。蜷缩在天火手臂中间的小机体在黑暗中看不出颜色，摸起来有些发烫，散热口呼呼地吹出灼人的热风，不知他连续运转了多长时间。</p><p>突然一股强烈的欲望攫住了天火：他想知道红蜘蛛在研究什么。究竟是什么让三分钟热度、甚至不能等待精炼实验中最小块样品熔化的红蜘蛛废寝忘食地痴迷了好几个兆周期*？究竟是什么让红蜘蛛甚至要瞒着自己的搭档？——想到这里，天火自嘲地摇了摇头。</p><p>他的电脑就在这儿。他怕麻烦，根本没设密码——至少以前一直如此；干嘛不碰碰运气呢？他不会知道的，他太累了。是他先瞒着你的，天火；搭档不该这样，是他的错。</p><p>天火的巨手托着他：在黑暗中看不清那红白相间的涂层，只有他发烫的机体吹出阵阵热风；他的头轻轻靠在天火的胸甲上，深色的小脸在阴影中模糊不清；机翼松弛地耷拉着，他连绷紧传动关节的力气都没有了。火种源啊，他个头真小。</p><p>开关就在那儿，只要按一下……</p><p>他的小手搁在腹部的座舱上，深色的玻璃罩下……有什么东西。天火偏过头，想看清红蜘蛛随身带着什么。像是什么罐子，玻璃的，大概有手指那么长……里面有什么深色的石块。</p><p> </p><p>他的光学镜睁得圆圆的，像一对红色的小月亮。</p><p> </p><p>天火抱稳小家伙，尽量无声地爬上楼梯。他以前没来过红蜘蛛的生活翼——虽然经常不请自来，但红蜘蛛从未邀请过他。以后总有机会看的。把他轻轻地、轻轻地放在充电床上。</p><p>“天火……”刚要转身离去的天火浑身一僵，“我能相信你吗？”他的光学镜关着；他躺着不动。</p><p>“是的，小红。”当然，小红。</p><p>这是发生在昨晚的事。</p><p> </p><p>今天一早，搭档又被教授单独叫到办公室去了。天火独自做完上午的实验，午休前几塞分，他已经收拾好了所有实验用具，也清理了所有碎屑和废液。他在实验室门口等着，红蜘蛛一直没有出现。这不寻常。最近这段时间红蜘蛛偶尔会被教授指名单独讨论他的工作情况，但从没有这么久过。</p><p>红蜘蛛已经很久没休息好了，不管教授找他有什么事，天火担心他。他想一起去的，可他们的导师只要红蜘蛛，尽管红蜘蛛看上去并不情愿，还一清早就躲到实验室假装忙得不可开交。教授找到了他们，要红蜘蛛来见他。</p><p>快步离开前，搭档红色的光学镜慌张地瞥了他一眼。</p><p>“等等我，我就回来。”他在私人通讯频道对天火说。天火想说什么，发现红蜘蛛已经关闭了通讯接收功能。</p><p>天火转向通往教员办公区的走廊。静悄悄的，没有小个子搭档红白相间的机体。他在思考要不要去办公室门口等。</p><p>其他研究员陆陆续续地离开实验室，准备去食堂补充一下上午工作消耗的能量；每一个路过的同事都和天火打了招呼，还有几个邀请他一起去喝几杯能量汁，好好聊聊。</p><p>“谢谢，”天火礼貌地朝老朋友们微笑着，“可是我答应红蜘蛛要等他。”</p><p>“噢——自打你认识了你那个‘新朋友’，就再也没跟咱们好好说过话。”老同事们欢声笑语围住天火，只在他背后交换了几个眼神；“你知道你们那位导师有多话痨，再给他两个循环也唠叨不完。”</p><p>天火沉默不语，忧虑地在人群中寻找搭档的身影。</p><p>“过会儿再回来接你的‘小霸王’也来得及，老天。”以前跟天火分在同一个勘探组的研究员调侃地用肩膀上的轮子拱了拱航天飞机的手臂，“食堂可不等人，没准儿等我们回来，你还能给他带几个能量块呢。”等在一边的其他同事此起彼伏地大声附和起来。天火知道自己不擅长拒绝别人，直到现在，他才开始怀疑这可能是种缺陷。</p><p>“小红？”所幸私人通讯频道开启了。</p><p>“……天火？”红蜘蛛晚了几星秒才回复，他听上去有些紧张，“你还在等我吗？你能不能……”</p><p>随着旧友们走出升降梯，天火满怀歉意地迅速向红蜘蛛解释自己的处境。</p><p>静电沙沙声。</p><p>“小红？我……我很抱歉。”他后悔了；他不该这么做的，他答应过红蜘蛛。“……你还在吗？”</p><p>“很好。”他的声音突兀地响起，天火环顾四周——他还以为红蜘蛛也来了。“不用管我天火，去干你的事儿吧，”通讯频道里红蜘蛛的讯息又快又急，“下午见。”他结束了通讯。</p><p>天火愧疚地从分心状态恢复过来，发现同事们投向他的视线近乎同情。</p><p>“可怜的老天，”天蓝色涂装的化验员摇摇头，“真搞不懂你怎么能忍受得了他。”</p><p>“什么？”天火困惑地搔搔头盔侧面；他们在说谁？</p><p>“那个红蜘蛛，他简直是在奴役你！”淡绿色显微镜一反常态义愤填膺，“‘天火，来开门’，‘天火，搬样品’，‘天火，盯着实验’，‘天火，验算公式’，‘天火，给我补漆’，‘天火，替我写报告’……”他声音太大，临近几桌的人扭头看向这边。</p><p>“抱歉，可是原子核*，我们互相帮助。小红够不到后背，是我要帮他补漆的；而且我从来没替小红写过报告，他绝对不会……”</p><p>“‘当局者迷’——我不愿意这么说，可是老天，看看他，他表现得就像他【拥有】你一样。”</p><p>“我的普神，你都叫他‘小红’了！”白色离心机绝望地挥舞着橙色的手，“你们该不会……”他突然停住，严肃地眯起光学镜，“老天，说实话，你们是不是……他有没有逼你……？”</p><p>“什么？”天火感到奇怪：他才和红蜘蛛成为搭档不到一塞年，可已经听不懂老同事们的话了？“如果不麻烦的话，可以向我解释一下那些问题吗？因为我确实没有听明……”</p><p>“不不不，没什么，老天！那只是个玩笑，只是个……不，没什么。感谢普神。”</p><p>天火歪了歪头。最终他决定不予置评。</p><p>“我知道小红不擅长和人相处，但他并不坏，”天火友善地为搭档开脱——这些都是他的朋友，他们是好人，这一定是误会；“他对专业很负责任，而且最近他一直很用功。”虽然天火确实不知道红蜘蛛在忙什么。</p><p>“‘不擅长和人相处’？老天，你没看见他那副趾高气扬的样子吗？他‘挺好的’？那是对【你】！他从来就不把任何不会飞的赛博坦人放在眼里！”</p><p>“请原谅我的措辞，老天，但是在你那个‘小红’眼里我们都是会动的炉渣。”</p><p>“他倒掉了我的试剂，因为他‘以为是废液呢’！我承认我还不太熟练，但是……”</p><p>“我当时头脑肯定不太清醒，竟然找他问精炼钛矿的副产物再回收技术，我问了三遍，他装听不见！‘别拿这种愚蠢的嗡嗡声来烦我，说赛博坦语。’——我至今都记得他脸上那可恶的表情！”</p><p>“他跟谁都是一副要开打的架势！据说他是从新兵训练营调到预备科研员培训部的……”</p><p>“……要我说，他那个一点就着的臭脾气只配当个傻大兵。他们怎么没要他？”</p><p>“那群会飞的也没人受得了他吧？据说他从那时候就一个朋友也没有……”</p><p>天火“腾”地一下站了起来，七嘴八舌的争论声戛然而止。</p><p>“抱歉，大伙儿，”天火平静地在尴尬的死寂中开腔，“我答应了我的搭档去找他。我……”他拿起罐装能量汁，“我得走了，很高兴……和你们一起共进午餐，有机会再聊。”他礼貌地笑笑，迅速转身离去。</p><p>“老天，抱歉，我们……我们不是故意要说红蜘蛛的坏话。”原子核在食堂外追上了大步流星的天火，大个子停下脚步，注视着气喘吁吁的矮小同事，“我们是朋友……我们只想帮你。红蜘蛛在利用你，他是个炉渣，根本不值得信任，他以前所有的同学最后都恨死了他。他会毁了你的，老天，别再管他了！”他看上去是真心的。</p><p>天火转身离开。在他腾空而起、飞向实验大楼时，音频接收器中还回荡着显微镜绝望的呼叫。</p><p>“你说他最近在‘用功’，老天……你不知道他在计划什么，他……他不正常！感谢普神他瞒着你，还算他有一点儿良心。为了你自己好，别问，别掺和进去，别帮他，就让他自我毁灭吧！他完了，你就得救了！”</p><p>“你比他更值得这一切！”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿——————‘老天’，”红蜘蛛喝醉了，他眯起红色的光学镜，笨拙地摇头，想看清面前天火的脸，“你……你想起来我了，人见人————爱的，大老天哗……”高纯让他发声器有些短路，他口齿不清，不时被咯咯笑声打断。散热扇疯狂地制造着噪音。他阖上光学镜，缓缓摇晃着机体；他轻声呻吟，听上去几乎像在唱歌；他浑身滚烫，却在天火手掌下瑟瑟发抖。</p><p>“别他渣碰我！”他突然暴怒，挣扎的样子像条发疯的涡轮狐狸；他滚下椅子，和一大片玻璃杯一起跌在地板上。</p><p>他下午离开了园区，没到实验室完成工作……也没请假。我替他请了假，我说他……身体不舒服。他看上去不舒服，我找到他的时候。</p><p> </p><p>天火拿着能量汁飞回大楼，导师办公室已经锁了，走廊上也空无一人。他试着呼叫红蜘蛛，通讯频道没关，却无人应答。幸运的是，天火决定去他们的实验室碰碰运气。</p><p>他发现了红蜘蛛。虽然个头不大，但小家伙没法把翅膀藏起来。红蜘蛛背靠他们的实验桌坐在地上，与其说不拘小节，更像是躲在那儿。他抱着膝盖团坐在桌子后面发呆，听见天火靠近的声音才扬起脸，他朝刚好从桌边探出头的天火露出一个巨大的灿烂笑容。</p><p>“嘿，天火，还想着你的小不点儿‘宠物’呢？笨手笨脚的，一听就是你。”他笑眯眯的光学镜让天火感到不安，“别担心，什么事儿也没有。我们的教授给他补了补课，相当重要的一课，他以前从来都没想过。”</p><p>“小红？我不明白……教授对你说了什么？”第一次是他主动的；他喜形于色，追上瘦高个儿无人机侃侃而谈，直到导师阴沉着脸叫他去办公室再继续。他垂头丧气地回来，整个下午都坐在位子上发呆。</p><p>我看着他从满怀期待到难以置信，当他说他再也不想见到教授的时候，教授找到了他。</p><p>他笑得更开了；他懒洋洋的语气令人毛骨悚然。</p><p>“我是个大傻瓜，天火。你干嘛不早些告诉我这一点呢？我本来还以为情况会跟以前……有所不同呢。你们这群……‘知识分子’，我抱过很大的希望，真的。‘老天’……”他偏了偏头，“……朋友太多，顾不上告诉我什么是现实了？无所谓，”他站起来，他扶着桌沿，他的手在颤抖。“你不介意下午一个人干吧，‘老天’？我看你上午做得挺好，你不需要一个碍手碍脚的小东西。而我要……换个地方思考一下教授的良苦用心；毕竟这是生命中不可或缺的一课，太多要消化的‘智慧’，我这颗‘军火脑袋’得多花点时间才行。”他夺路而逃；没拿上我给他买的饮料。</p><p> </p><p>晚上他抱着一箱能量劲酒出现在阳台上，他已经喝得半醉，敲着玻璃门要我放他进来。我必须让他进来，他都站不稳了，这……不安全。是我不好，我抛下了他；【又】抛下了他。我答应过他的。</p><p>“天……天火……嚯？”红蜘蛛仰面躺在碎片中间傻笑，“他们……没告诉你吗？我们每天都……”他压下一个嗝逆，“都他渣的在……干什么？”</p><p>“你喝醉了，小红……”天火蹲下身，“你不清醒。”</p><p>“闭嘴！我他渣的从没这么清醒过！”失焦的光学镜溢出愤怒的红光，他半撑起机体，用力摇头，努力想把视线固定在天火——至少是其中一个天火身上；“你不知道？是啊，我想他们是不会告诉你的，你这架大蠢机……你根本不懂说谎……”红蜘蛛喃喃自语着重新倒了回去。“天火，我们所做的一切全在浪费时间，”他冷漠地仰望着天花板上黯淡无光的能量灯，“毫无意义。没有任何人需要我们努力的成果，我只不过终于确认了这一点。我们永远不可能有自己的项目——我以为我们会的，我错了。可怜的‘老天’……”他熄灭了光学镜，“……你不知道，你的‘朋友们’不敢让你知道。”</p><p>天火有种不祥的预感。他不知道红蜘蛛在胡扯些什么，但他的话……</p><p>“青丘地质科学研究院，嗤！”小醉鬼用响亮的嘲笑打断天火的思路，“这里头没半点儿科学，就连……就连把科学扔进焚化炉烧剩下的渣都没有！主、主不过*是……政客的马戏团，是……是……和其它垃圾堆一样臭气熏天！”他还有一丝理智：他……不能把天火拉下水。他们已经开始怀疑天火了。可怜的天火。</p><p>天火是唯一值得留在这儿的人。红蜘蛛从未如此笃定过什么事。</p><p>看在普神的份儿上，别让他问问题。</p><p>因为我可能会回答他。</p><p>“我想去军队，”他嗓音嘶哑，“在那儿只要你能揍扁所有人，教官就会接受你。”</p><p>天火现在笃定的一件事实，是红蜘蛛需要回充电床上好好休息一晚——如果准假的话，再休息一白天。</p><p>另一件事实，是他能抱得动红蜘蛛。</p><p>问题可以等明天再问；虽然清醒的红蜘蛛可能会说谎。但天火相信他一定是有理由的。天火相信任何人。</p><p>甚至是红蜘蛛。</p><p>红蜘蛛茫然地看着头顶的巨大身影，光学镜迟钝地闪了两下；这种酒的后劲很大，他不能……</p><p>大手圈住他瑟缩的肩膀；翅膀被触及时紧张地咔嗒作响，红蜘蛛打了个小嗝。抚摸他的大手很轻柔，有种熟悉的讨厌感，他不知道……它们收紧了。</p><p>尖叫震得天火整个头部组件嗡嗡响，刺耳的电流音吱吱作响，他以为自己的音频接收器报废了。眼前一片雪花，天火还没反应过来，头盔侧面就狠狠地挨了一下。</p><p>“——用你的爪子碰我你这个下流水线的老炉渣！！！”幸亏红蜘蛛歇斯底里的咆哮声唤回了他的意识，天火抬手荡开再次朝他踢来的脚和喷火的推进口；红蜘蛛叮咣乱响地滚落在地。</p><p>“小红，冷静点！是我……”</p><p>“不！不！！！放开我，放我走！！！”他的机翼上沾满倾洒的能量酒，毫无理智的光学镜惊恐地死瞪天火，看见的却是另一个人。手脚并用地往后爬着，天火一靠近，他就怪叫着抬腿狠踢。</p><p>“小红！到底怎么……”</p><p>“别碰我！！！我说‘不’！！！”高纯过载了他的理性思维控制模块，他无法思考，无法判断，他只想逃……逃……手指摸到了什么，是支撑二楼的柱子，他一把抱住——只要能让他不被拖走，不被……“开门！放我出去！你这个造假的烂螺丝钉……我要出去！别碰我！我警告你……天火？天火！！！”</p><p>他醉得厉害，根本认不出任何人，他只会对抓住他双腿的室友又踢又叫。</p><p>“抱歉，小红——”</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——”</p><p>“——我确实不想伤着你。”他真心地希望这一下没伤到小家伙。</p><p>……</p><p>他们一动不动；直到沉默变得和尖叫一样刺耳。</p><p>“……火？”红蜘蛛听上去闷闷的。</p><p>“小红？你有没有……”天火迅速抬起头。</p><p>“‘感觉好点’？我没有，”他沙哑的嗓音听起来精疲力尽，但至少比刚才有条理多了，“我他渣感觉有一座山倒在我身上，我快被压成一张飞碟*了。这酒真够劲儿，没人跟我说还有这效果。”</p><p>“对不起……不是酒，是我。”天火尴尬地从红蜘蛛上爬起来。“……你还好吗，小红？”他还倒在地上；天火真的开始担心自己是否压坏了红蜘蛛的动作传感中枢。</p><p>“他们是对的。”红蜘蛛没头没脑地冒出一句。</p><p>“谁？你在说什么？”或许还压坏了脑模块。</p><p>“你的‘朋友们’是对的，”他看了天火一眼，“省省吧，天火。我用不着偷听，我当然知道他们背着【你】是怎么说我的。”他轻轻咳嗽，晃悠着坐起来——天火要帮忙，他用眼神制止了大个子愧疚的双手，“他们是对的，你不该跟我扯上关系……或者，你该跟他们一起欺负我。这对你有好处……”红蜘蛛盯着脚尖自嘲地笑了，“否则所有人就要开始恨你了。相信我，‘老天’，他们宁愿恨你。”</p><p>“不。”天火温和地摇摇头。</p><p>“轮不到你拒绝，傻大个儿。”红蜘蛛朝天火咧咧嘴，“我他渣在遭人恨领域很有经验。所有人最终都会讨厌我，无论什么原因。”</p><p>“我不讨厌你，小红。”</p><p>有那么一会儿，红蜘蛛没作声，他只是把下巴搁在臂甲上，任凭天火抚摸他，从头盔间隙脆弱的后颈管线，到背后的机翼。</p><p>“自欺欺人。这不过是个时间问题。”最终他抖开天火，不屑地撇撇嘴，“好好考虑我的建议，相信我，老天，讨厌你很难……但并不是不可能的；而伤害你远比伤害我要简单。”</p><p>“你的机体比我小，并不强壮。”天火指出这个显而易见的事实，红蜘蛛只是低下头嘿嘿地笑了。天火不懂红蜘蛛的笑点在什么地方。</p><p>“天火，天火，伤害我没那么容易，是因为我早就习惯了。”红蜘蛛破天荒地伸出手，友好地拍了几下天火的膝盖。他似乎想站起来；但最后只是手脚并用地爬到天火身边重新坐下。他靠着白色的大个子，在散热器的全功率运转下机体已经没那么烫了。</p><p>“我知道你想打听什么，”红蜘蛛专心致志地摸着天火搭在他身上的手，似乎在数他的指关节，“别问。”</p><p>他们像两个呆瓜一样坐在地板上，身边撒满玻璃碎渣；那些碎渣在能量酒的作用下闪闪发亮。天火蹭到红蜘蛛机翼上微光闪耀的能量酒，是他刚才“发酒疯”的时候沾上的。夜幕下他光滑的白翅膀彷佛是黑色的，倒映着满地细碎的光点；红蜘蛛什么也没有看到。</p><p>“天火，我只想要我们自己的实验室和职称，我想要赛博坦地质期刊发表的【我们】的每一篇论文署上【我们自己的】名字。我只想要我们辛勤劳作的成果，我只想要独立。我好高骛远、贪得无厌吗，天火！？这不也是你的梦想吗？”他跳起来愤世嫉俗地俯视天火，眼底却在寻求认同。</p><p>“小红，这是每个人的梦想。”普神啊……他那对温和的蓝光镜！</p><p>“不，天火，”他咬牙切齿地低吼，“大多数炉渣只想着吃饱混日子，你是知道他们的！在那些这么想的人里……”天火朝他安抚地招招手，他……痛恨自己抵挡不了诱惑，“你知道吗，天火，在和我一样有追求的那几个人当中，只有我们算得上在行动。我们是最好的，我们理应得到……”他倒在白色机械的包围中，背靠天火浅蓝色的座舱玻璃；在那下面的什么地方藏着那片其貌不扬的富铬尖晶石标本。天火带着它；他知道。他的火种抽痛，可能是由于醉酒，可能是由于愤怒……或者渴望。</p><p>天火想说红蜘蛛的愿望会实现的，因为他从未懈怠过，他甚至比天火自己更执著。红蜘蛛的小机体永远饥饿，他鲜红的光学镜永远在搜寻，无论从电脑屏幕上，还是从天火身上。他仿佛把注入体内的一切能量和知识都投入燃料箱焚烧、将它们化作了足以使他满载群星的双翼尖啸着撕开天空的动力。有他在，甚至天火都觉得自己在这段时间飞得更远了。</p><p>他坐在天火两腿中间，倚靠着他巨大的机身；他散发出温暖和微颤，他机体深处散热器嗡嗡作响，就像他已经预热好他的涡轮引擎，即将一飞冲天一样。天火看不见他的表情。</p><p>“天火，日复一日，我们飞到山区或外星，我们扫描，挖掘，采样。”他径自说下去，能量酒让他变得健谈——更健谈了，“我们记录，化验，分析，推测，我们设计模型，制作图表，甚至改造工具……”但是天火没有改造任何工具，全是红蜘蛛的手笔——他痛恨科研院提供的设备简陋的设计无法满足他的需要，他自学想要的一切后在宿舍里亲自动手，并且随时不耐烦地赶开好奇的搭档。“我们写下那些报告和论文，天火，没有人能像我们那样。你的那些同事不过是嫉妒，因为我让他们暴露了自己的懒散和——别摸我脑袋！——和……和……”小家伙终于不服气地哼了一声。</p><p>“我不想来这个死气沉沉的书呆子俱乐部的；”他眯着光学镜，“发生了一些‘事故’。可是能有多难呢？只不过是……只不过是石头和算术而已。新兵训练营的每一个学员都恨我，”</p><p>这么说，他们确实恨他。</p><p>“嫉妒不会让他们变强，只不过让他们显得更无能。只有我更强了。”自豪的笑意转瞬即逝，“我本以为那也很简单。”</p><p>天火没听懂。红蜘蛛的机翼咔嗒作响。</p><p>“加入空军，就像我的‘包装盒’上写的那样。”天火看不见他的表情，“我被造出来就是干这个的。我很想去——那个时候。然后我来了这里。”他似乎是无意地摸了摸天火的大手，就像他想确定天火还在那儿。</p><p>“做科研也不坏。”红蜘蛛抬起头，但还没等天火和他对视，就避开了；“我能去做想做的事儿；我一直都想自己组装设备，培养晶体也……也没那么傻；只要没有蠢石头卡进推进口和他渣的徒手挖坑，勘探也……挺不错的。”他艰难地吐出一句夸奖，天火不小心笑出了声；红蜘蛛没蹦起来大闹，他跟着一起笑了，他的声音很轻，而且立刻用散热器的轰鸣掩盖过去。</p><p>“剩下的人除了大傻瓜，就是变态。天火你，”他扭来扭去，下半句话对他来说尤其不易，“你，你就是……”</p><p>“谢谢你，小红。”天火现在不想纠正红蜘蛛对于同事们的“不尊重”评价。</p><p>“别摸我脑袋！天火，你是所有傻瓜中最大的傻瓜！而且个儿最大！个儿最大的大傻瓜！”</p><p>小机体恼羞成怒地嗡嗡响了一会儿。</p><p>“我们做了那么多，天火。不是为了让某个唯利是图的老炉渣把我们的芯血篡改成面目全非的胡说八道，然后以自己的名字发表出去。信不信由你，天火，我他渣还以为有人不是故意的。”</p><p>天火的邮箱收件提示就在这时响了。</p><p>“有邮件？”天火先让红蜘蛛站好，自己才起身走到电脑边查看发件人，“导师这么晚发来的？”</p><p>“赌你八个穿甲弹中的六个，不是好事儿。”红蜘蛛爬回椅子上，烦躁地把杯瓶拨拉到一边，“我没收到，是给你一个人的。”</p><p>“异星勘探计划；”天火皱眉，“西格玛3号太阳系，第二颗行星全地表扫描，大气采样，水体采样，地表固体采样，浅层地下岩矿采样。出发时间是……4个循环以后？”天色确实不早了。</p><p>“老炉渣想让你甩掉我，门儿都没有。”红蜘蛛调出星图，同时翻找记忆库里所有相关的文献记录，“天火，把那个包裹拿来。”</p><p>“什么包裹？”天火一愣。</p><p>“别一动不动的，你那样儿更呆了！昨天寄来的包裹，署名是你。”天火想起确实有这么个东西，他放在桌子底下了。</p><p>“小红，这是什么？为什么用我的名义邮寄？”</p><p>“因为最近他们盯上我了，但他们不会审查你的邮购记录。”红蜘蛛不耐烦地徒手撕扯包装带，“毕竟你是天火。——啊哈！”</p><p>他小心翼翼地取出某种陌生的机械装置——就包装盒而言，东西相当迷你。</p><p>“那是什么，小红？”天火从屏幕上方探出头。</p><p>“一个新兴科技早期的小型样品，”红蜘蛛醉意全消，喜不自胜的光学镜闪闪发亮，“前些时候在开发研究所的主页上出售它们筹资，我试着申请了，拿你的名字。我们带它一起去，你永远不知道什么时候能用得上！你收着，别弄坏了。”</p><p>天火一脸茫然地接过红蜘蛛的神秘宝藏。</p><p>“现在听着，天火，在你抓紧时间充电之前，”红蜘蛛扫视房间里他们以前申请的各路设备，“我有个计划……”</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>兆周期：赛博坦计量单位，相当于地球三个礼拜。</p><p>原子核：一个杜撰的角色名，属于那个原谅色显微镜。</p><p>主不过：红蜘蛛喝醉了，他嘴飘。</p><p>飞碟：字面意义上的生造字：Air-disc。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Good Old Days 03-b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>现在天火觉得他知道红蜘蛛的“问题”了</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>03（下）<br/>“早上好，教授！”</p><p>导师瞪着实验大楼停机坪上的白色庞然大物和他旁边正在挥舞胳膊、红白相间的小不点儿。</p><p>“一收到您的邮件，我和天火就来这儿等您了。”红蜘蛛若无其事地凑过来朝教授阴云密布的脸灿烂一笑，“您深夜还在‘辛勤工作’，天火坚持我们绝对不能辜负您的期望。我们来申领异星勘探用地形扫描飞行器。”他殷勤地递上申请表，只等导师签字。</p><p>“全按我说的来”——红蜘蛛反复叮嘱过；尽管天火的诚实芯片烧得发烫，他还是强忍住不作声。</p><p>我能忍得了假装自己是个蠢货，只要这令人能量转换舱*反流的老螺栓别再碰我。他努力维持笑容。</p><p>这都是为了他渣的天火。希望他值得我这么做。</p><p>“天火呢？他为什么不来申领？”实验大楼的职员陆陆续续来上班了；他不能……当众宣称自己只将勘探任务邮件发给了团队中的一名成员。</p><p>“我在这儿，教授。”大白机彬彬有礼地答道。</p><p>“天火已经整装待发了，教授。他兴奋得半晚上都没充电，他很期待……我们一起探索那么遥远的地方。我们准备尽快启程，尽早带回勘探结果和样品，绝不耽误您的重要研究。”我只是稍微夸张了一丁点儿……天火不会那么小心眼计较的吧？何况我这不算说谎，他确实半晚上没充电*——尽管如此，红蜘蛛还是担心地瞥了一眼高耸的航天飞机。</p><p>“他为什么不变回来？”</p><p>老家伙瘦巴巴的长脸转向天火，“天火？”</p><p>“因为他……”</p><p>“安静，红蜘蛛。我没跟你说话。”小飞机的笑容只消失了一纳秒就又回来了。</p><p>“当然，我……我明白。”他捏紧了拳头；竭尽全力抑制想掐碎老鬼脑袋的冲动。</p><p>“抱歉，教授。”天火很难受，他并不喜欢说谎——可小红说了这不是说谎，而且这确实有道理；“我需要进行宇航飞行和星际跃迁，我希望节省额外变形消耗的能量。希望任务能够尽可能顺利，我们不会辜负您的期望。”不管怎么说，大家伙的语气就是散发出某种神秘的“说服力场”，导师狐疑的神情立即松弛下来——红蜘蛛已经逼问他好久了，但天火坚称自己的发声器没藏任何秘密的脑波催眠武器。</p><p>“当然，天火。我应该想到的，你总是这么认真谦逊，脚踏实地；某些人……”他意有所指地微微一顿，红蜘蛛强撑着笑脸；“……真应该好好跟你学习；他根本不知道自己错过了什么。”</p><p>“劳烦您？”这他渣是我最后一次双手递给他这块该死的破板儿！最后一次！</p><p>“哦，可不是嘛，红蜘蛛。”他漫不经心地伸手去接申领单和电子笔……连同红蜘蛛的双手一起牢牢攥住。那双蓝色的手僵住了，偷偷地挣动，还想抽出去——幼稚的小家伙。</p><p>像个关心手下的老前辈那样，老炉渣把他拉过来，啜着一丝“亲切”的微笑俯身凑近小个子年轻研究员——他刚才摆出的幼稚假笑僵在脸上；他怕得发抖；他躲躲闪闪的光学镜恨不能跳出眼眶逃跑。</p><p>“‘在青丘城里有个火种伴侣’，嗯？”</p><p>“……放开我！”太美妙了，这个小炉渣不敢在所有人面前挣扎；他甚至不像平时那样大嚷大叫。</p><p>“当我想的时候，我会的。现在，我年轻的‘学徒’，说那个有魔力的词儿。”</p><p>“……我是无神论者。”老家伙嘴里啧啧作声，握得更紧了。他嘴里漏出一声细小的哀鸣；他后退半步，暗中反抗的双手吃上了劲儿。</p><p>“小红？发生了什么？导师怎么说？你能领取飞行器了吗？”从这个高度看不到下方的情况，天火担忧地向搭档发来一条通讯。</p><p>忍耐，红蜘蛛。别忘了你的目的。取悦他——如果必要的话；你知道这个老炉渣容易得意忘形。</p><p>就他渣跟你一样。</p><p>“……‘请’。请放开我，教授。”屈辱在他的光学镜里燃烧；他机体深处的散热器呼呼猛转，他咬牙切齿，想要命令那噪音静下来；“我们需要着手完成任务了。”</p><p>“哦，任务，当然了。”导师眉毛一扬，“在你快乐地拐着我最好的研究员跑出赛博坦轨道前，我只是想提醒你：向你提供的条件依然有效。只要你愿意，它随时有效。是我把你招收进来的，这是为了你好，红蜘蛛；也是为了你的搭档。你瞧，这个时间申领扫描自动飞行器的人一定很多，排队可能会花不少时间呢？”钳制一松，小家伙立刻将重获自由的双手藏到身后。红蜘蛛的动作差点把电笔碰到地上，不过导师宽宏大量地没有计较，他龙飞凤舞地签了字。红蜘蛛远远伸过手一把夺过申领单，连笔也不要了，朝实验楼大门撒腿就跑，险些忍不住变形。导师泰然自若地微笑着，心不在焉地挥挥手，正巧摸在掠过身畔的襟翼上——红蜘蛛打了个趔趄，他没减速，往前蹦了好几步才稳住身形。他没回头，似乎只想快去快回。</p><p>有趣的小东西——烦人，但是有趣。下次再有机会动手撬开那块红色的对接面板护甲时，真应该动作再麻利些——至少像年轻时那样。</p><p>他一定在楼道里飞了，他抱着一口大箱子径直从二层设备申领办公室的窗户飞向天火的座舱，天火配合地开启防护罩，红蜘蛛熄掉推进器掉了进去。</p><p>“出发，天火！快走，别等他改变主意！”顾不得从地上爬起来，红蜘蛛抱着设备箱吼道。</p><p>他们腾空而起。</p><p>“办妥了，幸亏那个蠢材根本没看申领单上写的什么。”红蜘蛛叹道。他衷芯希望那些触碰是他唯一需要为此付出的代价；他已经受够了，甚至现在就想冲个能量澡。大个子载着他越飞越高，空气压缩形成的火幕破成丝丝缕缕，无尽星辉包围了他们。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，我要准备加速了；你还躺着吗？你最好回到座位上，那不安全。”噢——忠实的老天火，他的声音从没像今天这么温柔过。平时呆的成分居多些。</p><p>“出发，天火！你知道自己在做什么，我从来不担心！”</p><p>“好，”他是不是笑了？“如果你不幸把自己甩到了舱壁上的话，小红，我希望你能亲自动手帮我补漆抛光。”</p><p>群星变成一条条纤细的光针，然后是光带，然后————</p><p>红蜘蛛仰面躺在因超高速飞行而微颤的舱室地板上放声大笑。</p><p>老炉渣不会这么轻易放过他的，他对此芯知肚明；但至少现在他暂时自由了。这儿只有他和天火，以及不可思议的宇宙，等着他去祸祸。想到这儿，红蜘蛛更是停不下来，直到天火决定介入，伸长几根安全带，将他拖到座椅里绑好为止。</p><p> </p><p>“不知道你，天火，”红蜘蛛审视轨道扫描图像中目标行星焦黄泛绿的浓稠大气，“但我不喜欢这个地方。”</p><p>“这颗行星的环境看上去不适宜降落。”红蜘蛛发来一条文件传输请求，天火通过了，他扔来几个署名西格玛3号太阳系的资料包。</p><p>“打开，天火。我们可以一起看。”天火开启舱内全息投影设备；“还有一件事：放我下去。你的椅子只能放下半个我，这很难受。”</p><p>“抱歉，小红。”安全带嗖嗖地滑进驾驶椅背面，搭档急忙站起，他低声抱怨着边活动关节边小心地弓着背挪到投影区旁。“你不必这么小心，”天火热心地提醒，“我的舱顶高度足够你站立。”</p><p>“别傻了天火，”红蜘蛛坐在地上瞪着他希望天火的次形态舱内视觉传感端能捕捉到的地方，“我可不想不小心跳一下刮坏你的什么地方。”他耸耸机翼，“只是不想弄伤你，大家伙。我可以给你补漆，从里到外都补一遍……”</p><p>“小红，谢……”</p><p>“补成粉红色的。”他朝自己的笑话满意地眯起光学镜，旋即将注意力转移到影像资料上。“根据已有的轨道观测、对大气的化学成分辐射吸收及折射/反照率检测鉴定研究，这颗行星的大气层主要构成成分为氧，氯和氢；我们不能在上面着陆，我们甚至应该避免进入大气层——就像以前的所有赛博坦学者建议的那样；我们飞行推进器的火焰会把自己连着大气一起烧着，甚至火光都可能害我们被炸成碎片；即便没被炸死，也会被反应产生的氢氯酸*侵蚀伤口曝露的内部管线致死。这他渣的是一颗大号剧毒炸弹星，我想不明白它怎么能存在了这么久还没把自己炸成一团恶臭的星屑。话说回来，它到底是怎么形成的？”</p><p>“我不能确定它的成因，”天火谨慎地答道，“不过它迟早会像你推测的那样发展，小红。它的‘兄弟’已经做出了表率。”天火展示进入西格玛3号恒星系的探测录像，“抵达目标轨道前，我们越过了一条小行星带。”红蜘蛛一个字也没听。</p><p>“他流水线的螺丝钉，天火居然用了个比喻！……那是比喻吧？”</p><p>“是‘拟人’*。”天火认真地纠正红蜘蛛的惊叹。可惜红蜘蛛又错过了天火的真理教诲。</p><p>天火的悬浮摄像头发现小飞机正在他几个循环前从设备申领出抱出来的密封箱里翻找，减震泡沫被撇得到处都是；他板着脸却难掩怒色。</p><p>“天火，听着，这很稀奇——”红蜘蛛扯出飞行器，“——我必须向你道歉。”他语调生硬，发声器里的电流音都似乎减弱了，“是我害你摊上这种送死任务的，这不是我的本意；我本以为只要不告诉你，他们就会放过你。因为这完全是我的主意，与你无关。”他又从刨出一卷连接线，“……你可以说我是个傻瓜，我……”</p><p>……一个便携工具带*……</p><p>“如果我不出现在老炉渣面前，他或许会直接取消这次勘探任务，就为了收到任务的是你。老炉渣希望我掺和进来，他【知道】我一定会掺和进来。他【知道】你会让我看那封只发给你的邮件，而我不会让你一个人去面对这个地方。老炉渣耍着我们玩儿。”红蜘蛛不情愿地摇摇头，“他成功了。因为我。”</p><p>……几管惰性密封胶，一壶密封胶清洗剂……</p><p>“小红，”天火终于忍不住了，“我不觉得一个放置精密电子设备的密封箱里应该有这么多东西；其他空间应该充满减震泡沫的。”</p><p>“泡沫，你里面到处都是了。我考虑过，我会弄干净的，你瞧。”当他看见红蜘蛛最后费劲地从箱子底层搬出一台自动清洁机器人时，天火再也不想和他搭话了。</p><p>红蜘蛛在寂静中忙活过了1/4个周期，给他们在导师不知情下私自带出园区的设备们连上能量电池。</p><p>给遥控飞行器组装额外的设备插口时，他开始像哪儿的关节不舒服一样扭来扭去；他直起身寻找摄像头，然后又皱着眉继续埋头工作。要不是变成了飞船，天火很想帮帮他的忙，尽管知道红蜘蛛一定会立即发火大叫天火什么都不懂、离他的机械远点儿。</p><p>红蜘蛛推开安装了信号放大组件和太阳能电池板的飞行器。他自暴自弃把腿蹬直；他的翅膀没精打采地耷拉着；他低着头。</p><p>“你生气了，天火？”他半睁着暗红的光学镜；他的声音很小，里面零星夹杂的沙沙声……</p><p>“小红，我没有。”……让他听起来像在呜咽。“为什么你认为我生气了？”</p><p>小家伙重新缩成一团；他沉默了好几塞分。</p><p>“……你不和我说话。”终于哼哼唧唧地挤出一句，他看上去对自己的话感到无地自容。几个摄像头关切地飞近，红蜘蛛怒不可遏地把它们赶开。</p><p>他渣的……天火笑声的立体播放版让他觉得更丢人了；偏偏他无处可去。</p><p>“不，小红；我只是不明白你怎么连吸尘机器人都借来了？你到底是怎么……我不知道申领处还能……”</p><p>“申领处什么都能领，只要你搞到批准签名。”红蜘蛛振作起来，他又捡回他的飞行器继续干活，“我看过设备申领处的申领物品分类清单；你还能领一台自动售货机呢。”</p><p>“你想过领一个带来吧？”天火狐疑地问道，红蜘蛛哈哈大笑。</p><p>“不，”他的翅膀一颤一颤，“我问过了，售货机不带商品在里面。”气氛重回轻松的范畴，红蜘蛛哼起荒腔走板的小调，着手拆卸飞行器的推进组件。</p><p>“小红，你确定吗？飞行器需要推进装置才能飞行。”伴随他的疑问，一个白色的小摄像机忧虑地飞过来；红蜘蛛弹了它镜头一下。</p><p>“在这颗行星上不行，你没认真听我说话。”红蜘蛛抱怨，“点着火下去，它不会比我们的下场好多少——除了大概不会惨叫。传统的动力设计不适用；但是幸亏我早有准备——”小个子说到这里又得意忘形，“把那样东西给我，快点儿，你把它藏哪儿啦？”</p><p>一枚摄像头飞到驾驶舱控制台底下，红蜘蛛跟过去把东西取出来。</p><p>“‘悬浮科技’。”不等天火提问，红蜘蛛自豪地宣布，“这些通过测试、证实可用的早期小型原型机很难申购；除非去偷，否则我可弄不到第二个了。我一直想试试把它用在更有价值的地方——功效上跟我们那些标本展示罐差不多，但原理和产生的动力水平蠢罐子望尘莫及。”红蜘蛛总是忍不住会对自己感兴趣的东西贫个没完，丝毫不顾听者感受；但这次听起来确实很有意思。</p><p>“你希望用这枚原型机替代传统的能量燃动装置驱动飞行器，”天火不自觉地受到小家伙情绪的感染，“小红，这听上去是个高度可行的方案。”</p><p>“而且是【唯一】可行的方案；”把用剩的密封胶扔回箱子，红蜘蛛抄起控制板，试着操纵新生的飞行器低空运作，原地旋转升降，用采样钳从地上捡拾导线塞进样品罐里；“另一个方案我不接受——天火，我们绝不能灰溜溜地空舱回去忍受老炉渣和其他螺母脑袋的嘲笑。不！——这玩意儿能用，一开始我还担心它太重飞不起来。我们到黄昏线去，飞行器需要从那儿进入大气层。”</p><p>几塞分后，天火打开舱盖，让红蜘蛛改造过的飞行器开始执行任务。</p><p>“你可以试着对他们友好一些，小红。”天火试着宽慰红蜘蛛，“我们的同事不是针对你……”</p><p>“是吗？可他们就是。”红蜘蛛盯着控制板，“他们只是没让你看见。因为不想伤害你和他们‘珍贵的友情’。”飞行器谨慎地缓缓沉入行星大气，没爆炸；可能是因为外层大气的密度太低，而且主要成分是不稳定底层气体的反应生成物。“我真受不了和一大把自不量力的螺母共事——如果他们自己没本事写个自动运行代码，那他们就活该守在分离机旁边4个循环；这难道是我的错吗？”</p><p>“你没必要倒掉曲轴*的试剂。”天火指出。</p><p>“你管那叫试剂？”实时信息反馈显示，飞行器即将进入大气电离层；红蜘蛛输入几条指令，调整信号传输频谱。“谁在快收工的时候用废液槽配试剂？那天轮到我检查实验室清理情况，我只是在完成我的工作：不把废液留到第二天。”</p><p>“你也没必要假装听不懂原子核问你的问题，小红。他只是想寻求帮助。”</p><p>“什么问题？”红蜘蛛随口问道。探测器进入电离层了，表层电荷辐射检测系统反映机身开始承受压力；红蜘蛛全神贯注地投入遥控工作，甚至下意识地凑近控制板。“等会儿，天火；等一会儿再说。”不耐烦地应付着，他也不确定天火到底有没有回答，没注意听。飞行器携带不了足够的采样罐来收集电离层大气样本，但使用自带的探测功能也可以——虽然需要后期的数据解码和再运算；红蜘蛛将返回的大气层厚度/密度数据及成分检测结果数据备份给天火——他不喜欢花时间枯寻苦算的活儿。</p><p>天火差不多完成的时候，飞行器发来的温度侦测读数显示它已经脱离了电离层最危险的区域，红蜘蛛松了口气，散热风扇和水冷后知后觉地启动，帮他将烧得难受的机体温度降至舒适的程度。红蜘蛛先记录了电离层的厚度与等高温度变化数据，随后边修改飞行器下降速率边思考起天火两个循环前的“建议”。</p><p>“如果你指的是绿脑袋上个兆循环围着我跳来跳去的事，天火，”读数显示大气温度骤降，红蜘蛛敲击触摸屏输入自动运行指令，飞行器反馈运动轨迹改为低速盘旋下降，他咬住下唇逐步调整数值，直到设备表层感应温度变化函数进入安全范围，“我当时正在操作激光矿石切片机给我们新采集的矿石样本切片好制作剖面标本——我相信你知道那是个精细活儿，况且切割光束可以轻易剖开我们的手掌护甲，我得专心。当时你就在那儿，你知道发生了什么。”他一脸愠怒地从控制板上抬起头，“够了，你不断拿这些你的好伙伴关于我的‘八卦’来跟我换取‘红蜘蛛版本’的解释，这毫无意义。你想要真相，天火，但这些解释不会给你任何真相——无论是他们的还是我的，你对此一清二楚。你需要的只是选择相信一边——他们，还是我。”他又加上一句，“你该选我。”</p><p>“为什么？”问出这句纯属习惯使然。</p><p>“因为——我——要——你——选——我——！”红蜘蛛大吼。</p><p>沉默。散热器轰鸣。再次开口时，他听上去冷静多了。</p><p>“我……拜托，天火，‘老天’，他们有那么多人，他们都对彼此的胡说八道深信不疑，他们不需要多一个人相信他们；可我需要。为什么你就不能相信我呢？为什么你就不能……‘平衡一下双方的实力’呢？就因为有人蠢到看不明白我的工作，我被怀疑得已经够多的了！”可惜没坚持多久。红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地拖着控制板转向舱内壁，迫使自己的注意力重新集中在工作上。“我不明白，天火……”他的头盔疲倦地抵着天火白得发亮的舱壁，“这他渣不是你，通常我才是负责找茬搭话的那个人。你到底怎么了？”他很累，他坐在地上提芯吊胆地开了太久飞行器，而且前一晚彻夜未休。他感到顺着颈项冷却管流出头部保护组件*的冷凝液都是烫的。</p><p>“我希望帮助你，小红。”天火的声音一如既往地真诚，“你已经连续运转超过1.7赛博坦日没有下线充电了，你一直在工作，而我只是飘着。我希望你休息一段时间，让我替你完成一些工作，我们是一个团队。而且我……”他局促不安地用了那个红蜘蛛的口头禅，“觉得有点无聊。”天火等待着搭档的讥笑——就像他对待其他研究员的那种。</p><p>红蜘蛛只是一言不发地盯着悬在身边的小摄像机。光学镜亮亮的，发着红光。</p><p> </p><p>我能相信你吗？——天火想起那对在从楼下的黑暗中、从电脑屏幕幽蓝色光辉深处望向他的光学镜——他的面孔显得模糊不清，唯独那对探询的、红色的小月亮……</p><p> </p><p>“我相信你，小红。我想要帮助你。”</p><p>“我为你转接数据和显示互动讯号，”他的表情终于松动了，“你可以直接观测摄像录制的场景和操作。当心点儿，飞行器正在自动运行，按照我的设置，等大气密度到达阀值它就会关闭自动驾驶，这时候你需要手动操作……”红蜘蛛口头向天火讲解了新配件的操作方式。</p><p>“……还有……避开风暴区；你能从录像监控上看到那些发光的地方，一定是云团静电导致的爆炸。你……你知道怎么做，我相信你。”红蜘蛛疲倦地就地躺倒，关掉了过热的光学镜。“只要让飞行器保持在黄昏线上到达地表附近就成，飞行速度别太快……还有，除非飞行器炸了，别叫醒我。”他下线了。</p><p> </p><p>天火封上最后一个采样罐，锈色的液体聚集成球浮在中空玻璃管中央，他把它插在地表风化屑样本和从一条底部闷燃的断崖内壁裸露的矿层上敲下来的样本——刚脱离崖壁，它们光洁的断面立即罩上一层灰蒙蒙的氧化层——中间；又检查了一遍全星球地表扫描的全息图、特写图片及视频备份。该操作飞行器返航了，天火检查了一下飞行器内的能量源剩余量——还剩下65%，上升比下降更耗能，他希望在悬浮引擎熄火前，至少能让飞行器到达外层大气启动太阳能电池板补充动力。</p><p>红蜘蛛静静地躺在一边，天火扫描了他的机体状况——如果他醒着，是绝不会同意的——他的主燃料舱几乎是满的，感谢前一天他喝下的不知多少高纯能量；他只是连续运转太久，组件过热了。天火再次拉升飞行高度，满载的飞行器已经接近对流层顶，尽管在浓密气体云和各处间歇出现的连锁爆炸反应影响下，大气温度下降梯度还比不上赛博坦。任务就快完成了，一切顺利，他可以完整地回收样本和设备，然后像计划中的那样载着红蜘蛛回到赛博坦轨道，在那儿他可以对样本进行初步分析……</p><p>一条警报弹出。很奇怪，这警报并非来自盘旋爬升中的飞行器，而是天火的轨道探测磁场。天火调出主视野进行障碍扫描——空无一物。</p><p>一封远途通讯信息嗡嗡振动着跳了出来；这封加急信来自赛博坦的请求地质科学研究院，发送自他们的导师。天火打开了它。</p><p> </p><p>“嗷！”红蜘蛛惨叫着爬起来，后脑勺还因为挨了一记高压电脉冲而痛得要命，“你就没更好的方法激活我了吗！？”</p><p>“小红，这是紧急情况。”天火迅速回答，“一场大规模太阳风暴正朝我们而来，还有10塞分到达。导师发来的信息，他要我们撤离。”红蜘蛛一跃而起。</p><p>“那你还他渣的傻在这儿干什么！？”</p><p>“飞行器还没回来，”天火如实答道，“我已经完成了扫描和采样，但控制了上升速度；它即将进入电离层，还需要大约10塞分才能脱离行星大气。”</p><p>“天火，把操作权转给我。”红蜘蛛捡起控制板。天火照做了。</p><p>“速度已经接近安全阀值，我不能继续为飞行器提速。”天火解释。</p><p>“我知道，这不在你。”红蜘蛛瞪着控制板，“打开舱盖，把我留在这儿，然后撤离到——附近有什么相对安全的区域吗？”他把上升动力推到最高。</p><p>“我不能，小红。”天火义正言辞，“我们是搭档，我不能抛下你一个。我很抱歉我们的努力失败了，这是一场意外，小红；我不能让你……”</p><p>“打开你见鬼的的舱盖！”红蜘蛛咆哮，“我他渣绝不会向老炉渣自以为是的阴谋诡计认输！”很聪明，老家伙。他一定是早就拿到了西格玛三号恒星太阳风暴频发的报告和预报记录。“听着，天火，我能回收样本，我的速度够快，我能尽力争取风暴不会……同时摧毁我们的劳动成果以及我。而且……”他瞥了一眼控制板，“而且我借了一台短途传送设备，你可以把我传送到安全地带，首先，我需要你先到达一个安全地带。”</p><p>“附近有小行星带，我能全速飞过去，尽量避开风暴影响扇。”</p><p>“很好，那就去。现在把我放出去。”</p><p>“粒子干扰可能会损坏物质传输信标，干扰传送信号。”天火不想让步，“你可能会死。”</p><p>“我死了又怎样！”深呼吸。散热器全速运转。“天火……汇报不需要两个人。而且你总可以来回收我，在你……”他停顿了几星秒，“我知道自己在做什么。天火，你必须让我去。我们有承诺在先；你说你相信我的。就现在。否则我们都得死。”</p><p>“一塞分，红蜘蛛。”天火的声音冷漠而陌生，“我不管你是否拿到了你想要的，我会传送你。”舱盖刚开到足够高，红蜘蛛就冲了出去。他们的尾焰纠缠在一起，瞬间便分道扬镳。</p><p>那枚发亮的小玩意儿触手可及，红蜘蛛切换形态，一把抱住它，不顾双臂神经传感电路传来的阵阵灼痛。该走了，红蜘蛛打开通讯频道。</p><p>“天火，我拿到了，现在……”</p><p>肆虐的末日之光吞没了他。</p><p>绝望地用小得可怜的机体护住这次危险任务的宝贵目标，红蜘蛛记忆库中最后一样东西是太阳风暴撕扯周身电路的剧痛。</p><p> </p><p>一个好消息，一个坏消息。</p><p>好消息是：红蜘蛛没料到自己还能再上线，尽管浑身痛得要命，灼热的脑模块决策中枢挤满拒绝排队的受损警报。</p><p>坏消息是这个漆黑脏乱的石头洞看着并不像研究院的宽敞整洁的医疗翼，天火在，但他看起来也不太好。</p><p>“成了吗？”发声器沙沙响了一阵后，再次开始工作；然而电路异常的刺痛警告他最好不要得寸进尺。红蜘蛛枕着天火的臂甲倒在他怀里——他的平衡组件损坏了，他起不来。他的一只光学镜看不见了；音频接收器沙沙响个不停。还能用的那只光学镜扫视大白机身侧的焦痕。“……你怎么弄的？”他看到自己伸手抚摸那些痕迹，他熏黑的、电弧劈啪作响的、少了几截指头的手。</p><p>大个子一把搂紧，差点害他痛得再次掉线。</p><p>“短途传送受干扰严重无法启动，”他看到天火右边的机翼不知所踪，“我不能把你留在那里。行星的大气层内磁场更强，它能保护我们的电路不彻底毁坏。”</p><p>“你回来找我，带着我飞进了那颗强酸炸弹的大气层，像他渣的一颗大火球一样闯进去。”红蜘蛛推理，“你疯了，天火。那颗行星的大气会爆炸。”</p><p>“你说的对，小红，确实炸了。”大家伙微微一笑，“而你错过了你能想象得到的最壮观的焰火。”蓝焰翻滚的天空和极圈的狂舞的彩光。</p><p>红蜘蛛花了好几纳秒才意识到天火是想讲笑话。散热扇崩掉的碎片卡在体内裸露的管线裂缝上，发声器漏着电，痛极了；但他还是尽可能地笑，直到咳出一串沙沙声。他靠着大家伙的胸甲。那些漂亮的蓝色座舱玻璃全碎了。</p><p>“你受伤了，大家伙，你在漏液。让我看看。”天火拒绝放手。</p><p>“我机翼上的能量管线已经自行改道了，我很好。你……受伤了，你不能走。”红蜘蛛扫了一眼左膝护甲碎片下残余的一小截金属骨架和扭曲的管线残余。</p><p>“我很好，天火，我还能动，我也没有漏液。”这不是真的，他已经关闭了将近十条机体内各类管道的漏液警告；但至少还没漏出护甲，至少天火还不知道。“你给研究院发送求救信号了吗？”</p><p>“还没有。抱歉，小红。远途通讯设备和其他东西在一起。”</p><p>“而你才是真的动不了。”红蜘蛛接过话头，“让我去，天火。我只是……”头昏目眩，“我他渣的平衡模块出问题了，我本来也站不起来，可我还能动。否则我们的结局就是活过一场太阳风暴和大爆炸，然后死在破石头洞里。你知道没有别的办法，天火。而且我也不怎么疼，我把神经传感回路关掉了。”</p><p>没有别的办法。</p><p>“跟我说话，天火。别下线。”那堆该死的设备摆得真远；太远了。“背诵安全守则，天火。给自己找点事做。”</p><p>他总是带着些金属绷带“以防万一”——新兵训练营养成的老习惯；但他真的痛恨自己几个循环前把密封胶扔进箱子里。找到了，远途通讯设备。但控制台太高了，他无法……</p><p>无论如何，他可以多试几次，只要尽快。</p><p>至少设备还能用，老天火把它们保存得很好。红蜘蛛趴在控制台上，他的转换舱空空如也，那玩意儿早就被太阳风暴摧毁了——否则他一定会吐得到处都是。能量液，冷凝液，润滑液，减震液……顺着他千疮百孔的管线外壁在体腔内流淌，混成一股，到处制造短路，互相渗进对方的管子里……他的时间不多了。</p><p>录制键……录制键在哪儿？</p><p> </p><p>“研究院……是我，红蜘蛛，滚他渣的身份编码验证，听着……这很紧急。派一艘救援飞船来，能多快就多快，派最好的，带上医生。坐标是：………………</p><p>“天火受伤了，他伤得很重；一次勘探事故。我会尽力帮他但我……我不是医生。他需要你们。</p><p>“我知道你们都恨我，你们痛恨我比你们好——这也是事实——你们痛恨我成为了天火的搭档而我不是你们想的那样。你们痛恨我的所作所为，痛恨我试图寻找的真相，你们痛恨科学本身——但是”</p><p>痛……太痛了……要不是这个，他倒是很乐意顺便大骂每个人一通，反正天火眼下不方便过来阻止他。</p><p>“那是天火。你们还不恨他，对吗？他受伤了，他需要你们这些……他的‘朋友’；他信任你们，他始终如此，你们知道。他与我搅和进去的任何事都无关，他什么也不知道，无论我做了什么或你们以为我想干什么。你们可以……把我扔在这儿如果你们想的话。</p><p>“我……乞求你们帮助他，如果这能让你们动身的话。你们的脑子或许不需要我，但你们需要天火——你们的良心需要。教授……我一时记不起来你的……”液压过低黄色警报。机体内能量水平过低黄色警报。记忆扇区休眠：30%。</p><p>“……我的导师，听着……我同意。无论你还想要什么，只要我有，拿走。帮助天火，你说过他是你最喜欢的研究员。救他。”</p><p>发送。千万别忘了发送。</p><p>噢真他渣的痛……</p><p> </p><p>“照他说的做，驾驶最好的飞船，载上医生和低温恢复舱现在就出发；把他们两个都带回来。我会去和委员会解释的。我们是科学家，不是士兵；每一个科研工作者的生命都弥足珍贵。这是为了天火。”</p><p> </p><p>“嘿……嘿，大个子。”天火再次上线。</p><p>“小红……？你在哪儿？我看不……”</p><p>“什么？你的光学镜也完了？”一只残缺不全的小手从天火膝边伸出来挥了挥。“不，别问我感觉好不好……我不好。我半聋，半瞎，发声器疼得要命——不过我哪儿都疼，它不算什么；我一共少了七根手指，一条左腿，半个左襟翼，我的脑子想下线，我浑身的电路都以为自己是一辆压路机。我不好。但是你怎么样？”他尽力撑起上半身，“我用……金属绷带和密封胶补上了你腿甲那边破损的能量管，我尽力了。你还有其他……大型的破损吗？”</p><p>天火检测液压和能量管道异常警报日志。</p><p>“我很好，谢谢你，小红。你需要我的帮助吗？我可以帮你修复损伤。”天火右侧机身的传动关节损坏了两个，右腿的动作传感电路也遭到了太阳风暴的影响。但他不再漏液了，尽管机体能量水平过低的警报闪耀不止。红蜘蛛又虚弱地躺在地上了——天火拖着不听使唤的伤腿试图够着他。</p><p>“别动，别……白费力气，大家伙。你想把我好不容易补上的能量管弄破吗？剩下的材料不够再补一次，而且……而且我累了。我已经发送了求援信息。他们会来的。至少为了你他们会来的。”红蜘蛛撑起残余的机体——他尽量不低头去看自己，“我有件事必须做。天火，告诉我……我们采集的样品在哪儿？”</p><p>“看在火种源的份上，别管样品了！”过低的能量水平已经开始难以维持天火的脑模块正常运转，他只觉得……无名火起；“过来，红蜘蛛！你快死了！爬来爬去只会让你更……”</p><p>“无论如何，我都会死。”红蜘蛛倒在自己的手臂上，他听见臂甲的裂痕在头盔下吱嘎作响，“我他渣死前就是想干这件事儿，我想把这颗愚蠢星球的碎渣跟愚蠢的我葬在一块儿。你不告诉我，天火，很好。我自己找，我会找到的。”他能感觉到机体内的积液在腹部护甲里聚成一滩；护甲间隙的粒子保护膜撑不了多久了；不过反正都没有区别，只是他或许会死得更难看一点儿。他已经几乎……不再漏液了。</p><p>天火没把飞行器放得太远。红蜘蛛想那或许是因为当时他的伤在腿部。他抖得厉害，他残缺不全的手几乎拿不住抽样探针……他看不清。他剩下的一只光学镜也开始……每隔几星秒，他的视野就会盖上一层雪花。散热扇艰涩地转动着，这纯粹是本能反应——他已经不需要散热了；反正他体内的大多数组件不是漏了，就是坏了。等不到化验结果出来了，他凭印象敲击键盘，设置信息自动存储功能……他相信自己成功了；因为他已经操作过成千上万次这些设备。</p><p>“天火？”——他可能只是在芯里叫了搭档，因为他只听见了一些滋滋的噪音。红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，天火……天火看上去不对。他的光学镜关闭了，而且他……</p><p>他不是漏液了吗？他漏了多久了？我下线了多久？</p><p>他不能拆下能量电池。样品分析仪需要能量供应。但是天火……</p><p> </p><p>天火这次上线光学镜的时候第一眼看见红蜘蛛支离破碎的小机体蜷缩在他胸甲前。触碰他的时候，天火看见了自己臂甲接缝处连接的输送管；导管另一头钻进红蜘蛛掀开的座舱下面——从这个角度他看不到……</p><p>红蜘蛛轻轻动弹了一下。</p><p>“天火？”几阵静电噪音后，他终于叫出声来。他的光学镜没上线。他扬起头，朝着天火的脸大致在的位置努力露出一个狡黠的微笑，“它起作用了不是吗？你……你醒了。”</p><p>“你做了什么，小红！？”天火抓住他的肩膀，另一只手去拨红蜘蛛挡住他视线的座舱护甲。红蜘蛛摸索着抓住天火的手。</p><p>“你不会喜欢看见这个的。”他维持着笑容，“臂甲下面……总在臂甲下面。我就知道。能量传导端口。”他喃喃自语，“……我的不行；我试过了……”他神志不清地试着摇摇头，“出不来。液压不够。嘿————听着，天……”</p><p>天火一把扯开碍事的座舱。</p><p>红蜘蛛腹腔里大多数看得见的管线都浸泡在某种黯淡的液体中，液面漂着润滑液*形成的油膜；露出液体的管线裹满了那些可怕的残液；看上去滑溜溜的。能量传输导管径直扎进这可怕的景象正中间。天火感到自己的能量转换舱一阵抽搐……红蜘蛛心不在焉地将自己的舱盖按了回去。</p><p>“警告过你了。”天火刚注意到红蜘蛛的手上也沾染了那些斑驳的光点，“别担心，天火。我的主燃料舱是完整的；输入你体内的是……纯净的能量。”天火想说话，红蜘蛛没给他机会；“别大惊小怪的，只是……只是一点儿漏液。别管它；这样泡着我感觉还……舒服些……”</p><p>“立即停止，红蜘蛛，不！”天火攥住导管，“你疯了，你以为你在做什么！？这太……”</p><p>“我以为我在救我们的命，你这架大蠢机！”他尽力表现出愤怒的情绪，“我的转换舱出故障了，我无法吸收这些能量。就算……我能，它们也只会……漏进我肚子里。你需要他们……”他颤抖了一下，痛楚的神情一闪而逝，天火松开导管；“……让你保持清醒，告诉救援飞船该怎么处理……我们的设备和……和……”</p><p>“闭嘴，红蜘蛛，你在让自己更虚弱……”</p><p>“闭嘴！天火！你在让……自己……更蠢！”他咬紧牙关，想把自己靠得更紧些；天火一把抱住了他。“这他渣就是‘自我牺牲’的滋味儿……搞不懂……为什么有人……喜欢……”他的机体摸上去变冷了——变得更冷了，他不再发抖，不再发出散热器运转的嗡嗡声，“任何时候……天火。他们会来的……他们快来了。时间……差不多了。听着，天火，我给你……留了点东西。就在我的……充电床左支架内侧的……我用胶带贴起来了，你能……你能找到。别用研究院的电脑，天火……别……联网…………”</p><p>他想蜷成一团。</p><p>“冷……”他小声呻吟，“天火……我…冷…………”</p><p>“我可以变成载具形态，”他残缺不全的机体看上去更小了，太小了……他倒在天火手中，“你会暖和些的，小红……肯定会暖和些……”</p><p>“闭嘴……”</p><p> </p><p>像他说的那样，救援飞船“任何时候”都可能到达，他们不会愿意损失天火。天火躺在检查台上温顺地任凭医疗人员对他进行维修检查。他的光学镜望向机舱另一端的低温恢复舱。</p><p>“好了，老天。”白色的手温柔地阖上天火的侧面护甲，“你很幸运，你的护甲足够厚，它从爆炸可能造成的大多数伤害中保护了你。你右腿的主能量管破损……我会说在那种条件下，以一个外行来说，不能做的更好了。我已经为你更换了运转异常和破损的配件，只要回去修修护甲、再抛个光就能像新的一样。”天火沉默地起身，竟然没有第一时间道谢——这不像他；不过医生并没有计较。</p><p>“我的搭档怎么样？”天火走向浸在修复液中的身影，“……是他帮助了我。”</p><p>“不太好。”医生决定实话实说，“他直接撞上粒子风暴，这对他全身的传感电路伤害很大；而且他的护甲没在抵挡爆炸方面起到什么作用。除了外部可见的破损和肢体丢失，他的内部漏液非常严重，而且能量水平几乎为0……我会说他能撑到救援抵达是普神降下的奇迹。”</p><p>“你可以说这是我造成的，大夫。”他残破的机翼和缺失的左腿，他一定痛极了——他的伤太重，屏蔽信号违反了神经传感组件手动操作安全协议；“是我造成的大气层爆炸，他本不至于此，我却抵挡住了。”</p><p>“这不怪你，老天。”医生拍拍天火的臂甲，“如果你没带他躲进行星磁场范围，他充其量只是一具外形完整一些的尸体。”医生转向静止锁定的重伤号，“他……他令我意外。”</p><p>天火转向医生白中带红的机体。</p><p>“我从其他人那里听说，你的搭档不像是会为别人……以及科研工作付出这么多的人。我们一直以为他只是在利用你，自己却……或许我们对他存在误解，我很抱歉曾经怀疑过红蜘蛛。我和你一样希望他好起来。”</p><p>“谢谢你，大夫。”天火盯着红蜘蛛被循环面罩遮挡了大半的脸，“我曾经也意外过。”</p><p>“尽管如此……他令我害怕。他们军品接受的就是这种训练吗？他能剖开自己的肚子，拨开所有铺满传感电路的管线然后用那个探针扎透自己的燃料舱……这是发疯，这是思维中枢逻辑判断芯片运行回路能量不足导致的非理性决策。这必须是。我从没见过对待自己这么残忍的赛博坦人。他还能干出什么事儿来？”</p><p>天火唯一确定的是这种恐惧会持续下去。</p><p>他的私人通讯频道提示一条个人信息——打开它时，天火有一瞬间希望能听到熟悉的“嘿，大个子”；他甚至抬头看了一眼恢复舱，希望那双红色的光学镜会调皮地朝他眨一眨——来自导师的文本信息。</p><p>“等你回到研究院，来见我。我们需要谈一谈你的搭档。”</p><p> </p><p>——天火，我给你留了些东西。——</p><p>天火没想到自己会再次以这种不请自来的方式出现在红蜘蛛的生活翼。红蜘蛛没有申领更多的书桌和资料柜——他用天火的；这让他的生活翼反而显得相当空旷。二层除了充电床，只有一个宿舍提供的小柜子和一个更高的书架。以及红蜘蛛带来的行李箱——它不起眼地贴墙立在角落里，似乎自从红蜘蛛搬进来就没打开过。</p><p>他说他把东西藏在充电床上。天火的视线被另一样东西吸引了。</p><p>没有一盒资料磁片，一片数据板；书架上整齐地摆满了小号采样罐——正是红蜘蛛曾经给他的那种。它们静静地矗立着，每一个都悬浮着一小块样本——或是块状矿石，或是粉尘或液体，有一些看起来是空的，上面就贴上不同颜色的空白标签——就像红蜘蛛拥有一个私人的样本库。它们一尘不染的玻璃反射着过滤阳光；无论是透明的还是烟色的。太美了。天火忍不住拿起一个。标本罐底框刻着一个资料索引码*：</p><p> </p><p>样本化合物：<br/>水合碱式碳酸铜矿石-蓝铜矿*<br/>单斜晶系</p><p>采集自：<br/>星图坐标【****, ****, ****】<br/>****恒星系<br/>****行星<br/>行星地表坐标【****,****,****】</p><p>于：<br/>****年****循环****子循环</p><p>和：<br/>天火</p><p> </p><p>每一个红蜘蛛的“战利品”都有一枚索引码，标注着它们的身份和故乡。以及天火。总是和天火；他们从来一起行动。除了现在。</p><p>最上面一排最左侧的位置是空的。红蜘蛛不可能弄丢或摆错样本位置。天火知道那里属于谁。他甚至能猜到空位的“主人”在哪里。</p><p>天火的愧疚之心就没停过，现在它又开始骚动了。</p><p> </p><p>“啊——天火，你来了，大个子。看到你没事真是太令人欣慰了；研究院需要更多这样的好消息。”导师的身高才到天火刚补好的座舱玻璃附近，天火礼貌地微微俯身。导师朝椅子挥挥手，“请坐。我们的可能会多聊一会儿。”</p><p>“谢谢你，教授。”天火试图从导师的动作中看出本次谈话的目的——但这不是他擅长的领域；如果红蜘蛛在，他一定能分析得头头是道。</p><p>小红……</p><p>天火膝上握紧的拳头或者他低头时脸上的表情，总有一样出卖了他。</p><p>“‘红蜘蛛’，天火，是的，我们来聊聊你的搭档。”导师安抚地拍拍他的臂甲——天火为自己产生的厌恶感到羞愧，他不能……这不是导师的错。“我很遗憾他伤得不轻，但他很幸运，他会得到应有的照顾的，研究院的医护团队很专业；况且有你这样善良的大家伙在关心他。我可不确定反过来他也能做到同样多。”</p><p>教授只是不了解。小红的推测……只是他的推测，那并不一定是真的；尽管他很聪明。</p><p>“他救了我，教授。”天火试着告诉导师，“我受伤了。他修补了我的伤口，他把自己主燃料舱的能量储备输送给我。”而他自己的管线内几乎没有一滴能量液，“我维持上线状态直到救援抵达。”</p><p>他看不见了，他还假装没事。</p><p>他说他冷。</p><p>“什么！？”导师瞪大光学镜，嫌恶的神色一闪而逝，“你说他……什么？他从自己……他用他的……这太……”意识到自己情绪失当，他迅速移开视线踱起了步。“当然，我能理解，非常情况非常措施。他呃……非常高尚的行为。作为一名导师，我为他感到骄傲。感谢火种源，我拥有不只一名优秀的研究员。当然。”这么说，就是这个该死的小东西用这种淫秽……恶芯……【不道德】的方法*让天火清醒着的好心肠保住了自己一条小命没被扔在小行星上生锈？这个狡猾的小垃圾。“做出这样艰难的决定对他来说一定很困难。这令人震惊。”</p><p>天火面无表情地望着无人机。这当然不是导师叫他来的目的。</p><p>“关于红蜘蛛，天火，你怎么看待他？我是指在这场不幸的意外之前。你们共同工作的情况如何？我希望知道你本人的看法，因为……你知道，我收到了研究员们的一些投诉；他们和你很要好。”</p><p>“小红……红蜘蛛是一名优秀的研究员，教授。”天火真诚地看向导师的光学镜，“他在勘探工作中有很多创新的理念和计划，他对待研究工作很热情；他的行动力很强，我经常见证他优化我们的勘探设备，这对我们的工作很有帮助。”</p><p>导师点点头：“说下去。”</p><p>“教授，他不擅长沟通，我不会否认这一点。”这和真相无关，天火。“我相信他和其他研究员之间存在一些误会；但那不是他的本意。”选择一边你想相信的解释。选我。“关于他和其他同事的相处方式我和他谈过，他愿意听。”</p><p>“这么说，你还需要负责这位……红蜘蛛研究员的心理辅导工作。”</p><p>“我们只是交流，”天火诚恳地答道，“我没有辅导他。”何况他也不听。</p><p>“这让我……感到难过，天火。”他真的摆出一副难过的表情，“你总是那么认真，勤奋，友善……你完成了你们团队中大多数的工作，这一点研究院的职工们有目共睹，不必推脱。而我现在才得知，在繁重的工作任务之外，你还要负责照顾红蜘蛛不成熟的……心理状态。我没想到这一点，天火。恐怕是他的入职考核成绩蒙蔽了我们的判断，他的精神状况或许并不适合继续作为……”</p><p>“不，教授。”天火动用了90%的自制力让自己没有站起来。剩下的10%让自己听起来有教养。“我们相互了解对方的工作方式，我和红蜘蛛可以就工作计划和成果进行充分的理性沟通。红蜘蛛是一名专业的技术员，我相信作为搭档，我们的合作是有成效的。我也相信他希望留在研究院工作。”他们不能赶走他；在他做了这么多之后，他们怎么能……</p><p>……又或许是小红做得太多了。</p><p>导师歪着头打量他，嘴里啧啧作声。不知什么时候他回到了他的办公桌后面。</p><p>“你确定吗，天火？你是个……善良的赛博坦人，”善良的傻瓜，太容易被阴险鬼祟的小人利用——当然，是指红蜘蛛；“你能和任何人和平共处，我从不怀疑这点。但是你确定吗？我不得不向你透露：来青丘地质科学研究院工作并不符合红蜘蛛的职业规划；他被组建出来的目的就是接受战斗训练，在未来投入战场，为保护我们这些赛博坦公民的和平生活冲锋陷阵。作为军品……”无人机环抱双臂，“……这是他标准化人格的一部分，这深深地写在他的火种里。你能感受得到他性格中好斗、浮躁的一面，无需否认。”</p><p>小红一定非常痛恨这些形容——天火听见自己的火种小声地这样说。这很奇怪，他怎么会得知红蜘蛛的想法呢？是因为他吸收了红蜘蛛的能量液吗？</p><p>“……就我所知，他对他这种……‘缺乏科研工作者特质’的缺陷个性心满意足。事实上，红蜘蛛本来会被空军学院直接录取；只是发生了一个意外……”导师控制着自己不要在天火面前露出幸灾乐祸的笑容，“他被穿刺蜈蚣的毒液灼成重伤，进了医疗翼。”</p><p>天火僵住了。</p><p>“军品之间可怕的恶作剧，不是吗？至少我完全无法欣赏这种娱乐的魅力……”无人机把玩着自己的手指，“尽管没有公开反抗，但他很不情愿地来到了这里。他没跟你提过吗？”</p><p>真相不重要。</p><p>天火摇摇头。</p><p>“他还有很多秘密，天火。我要是你，我不敢说自己了解红蜘蛛。但我可以确定的是，他喜欢当兵，他渴望战斗。”</p><p>我想去军队——</p><p>“我不知道，教授。”</p><p>——在那儿只要你能揍扁所有人，教官就会接受你。</p><p>“不了解他不是你的错，天火。”他脸上的笑容接近宽容，“你可以看到的是他竭尽全力地挑衅他人，与人发生冲突……他制造矛盾，寻找刺激，这是他作为一个战士的内芯不满足于平静的、‘正常的’生活而折磨他的产物。他很痛苦，天火。但是他运气不错，不久前，研究院刚收到来自赛博坦空军驻青丘训练学院的来信：他们依然想要他。他的飞行技巧让他们印象深刻，深刻到至今还有人惦记。这对他有好处，他会愿意的——委员会，以及我都这么相信；只要你也签字同意，毕竟他也是你的搭档。那可是他的梦想——如果他有梦想的话。你看看平静的研究生活都对他做了些什么。”</p><p>但这……这不对。这不是真的。</p><p>选一边，天火。真相不存在。</p><p>“教授，我想你说的一切是为了红蜘蛛……”天火盯着右膝，就像一会儿就会有一只臂甲破裂、涂层焦黑的胳膊抬起来、朝他挥挥自己少了两根指头的小手。“但我没有权利替他做出决定。我希望能在红蜘蛛恢复后，听到他自己的选择。我不会强迫他留下或离开。”</p><p>啊……天火，这确实是天火。有时候他的善良也很恼人。</p><p>“那么听好了，年轻人。你的好搭档惹上大麻烦了，”他本不想走到这一步的——可有时候天火也能够变得很难说服，“他知道得太多，陷得太深，惹上了不该惹的人。天火，你很清楚，研究院得以继续运转是靠着哪些人的支持。你知道……从某些角度上讲，我们也只是一些服务者——不只服务于真相，天火，我们也服务于赛博坦政府，服务于赛博坦的……公民们。”至少是比别人更“公平”的那些……“公民”；“我们需要考虑人们的感受，需要满足人们的愿望。赛博坦的人们——”他激昂地一挥手，“——渴望和平和繁荣，渴望令人乐观的未来景象，我们有义务为他们展示这些。这是研究院资助者们的愿景——是的，它比你能想象的复杂得多，任何美好希望的背后都包含各种各样的不懈努力。”他遗憾地摇摇头，“红蜘蛛不能理解这些宏图。他自私，急功近利，目光短浅——”</p><p>——是我好高骛远、贪得无厌吗？天火？——</p><p>“……他只想自己功成名就，却不懂得谦逊、和睦和可持续发展的必要性。在他眼里，只要能成就自己，不惜埋葬整个研究院；包括你也得陪葬，天火！他是个野心勃勃的军人，而不是谦和智慧的学者！他不属于这里！”</p><p>“我并不了解红蜘蛛，教授。”天火平静地注视着导师，“但我了解自己，我会把选择的权利留给他。如果他希望离开研究院，我会尊重他的选择。”</p><p>“我……”老赛博坦人叹了口气，天火听着他的散热器转动的噪音；“尊重你的决定，天火。尽管拥有诸多不足，红蜘蛛依然是一名优秀的勘探员，事实上，从他开始工作的第一天起，委员会以及我都对他的工作水平刮目相看，他对技能的综合运用能力和其他跨学科技能……曾经令研究院的每个人受益。但是天火，”他银色的面孔摆出一副端正、严肃的表情，“红蜘蛛惹毛的人不会像我们一样放过他。你必须为他做些什么，否则无论他是否想留在研究院，他的决定都保护不了他。他或许不会为此而感激你，但这些事只有你才能做——他信任你。”他的指尖相抵，他越过这个橙色的尖拱盯着天火，“这并不容易，但这是为他好。我们都是为他好。”</p><p>天火希望保护红蜘蛛；毫无疑问。不管为什么。</p><p> </p><p>天火站在红蜘蛛空旷的生活翼。太空旷了，和他喋喋不休、满脑子疯狂点子的外表截然不同。红蜘蛛只为自己留下那些他最在乎的东西：那些美丽的标本——他的奖杯陈列室。他的旧行李箱——里面究竟有什么呢？</p><p>以及这个。</p><p>银灰色的合金胶带几乎和充电床底一个颜色，如果不是他说出来，这块小补丁只会被当成充电床支架的一部分——红蜘蛛细心地在每一处支架都伪造了同样的设计。天火怀疑自己下线的时候，红蜘蛛也替他的床做了同样“装饰”。</p><p>一块迷你数据磁片。他贴在支架上的泡沫金属板缝隙从中剖开一条窄缝，开裂处两侧的金属线全都仔细地重新对齐了。</p><p>要不是他告诉了天火……</p><p> </p><p>“红蜘蛛还没放弃自己的目标，他收集了不少危险信息。找到它们，天火，删除它们。如果有必要的话，格式化他的电脑，更换他的硬盘。最重要的是别留下任何痕迹。红蜘蛛擅长数字科技和硬件工程，别给他恢复数据的机会。”</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛才不会把重要的证据放在电脑里。真聪明，小红。绝不会有人想到的。但又太容易——只要手指轻轻一用力，他的芯血就能灰飞烟灭。</p><p>他相信天火。</p><p>他应该吗？</p><p> </p><p>“这次危险的勘探任务不是我的本意，天火。”导师蔚蓝的光学镜装满诚实的忧虑，“我本想在你们出发前警告红蜘蛛真相；我建议他花一些时间和我在一起，我本想把一切向他解释清楚；我本想撤销这次任务。红蜘蛛认定自己的推断完美无缺，他对收集他的‘证据’太饥渴，他幼稚的野心蒙蔽了他的判断力。他拒绝听从我的建议。他的骄傲让你们两个都付出了代价。</p><p>“这次勘探任务失败了，天火。它【必须】失败，如果你不想看到你的搭档再次出现在低温恢复舱——或者棺材里的话。我们对伤害他的势力无能为力，研究院无法为了红蜘蛛一个人与……”一些恰到好处的迟疑，“我们只是科学家，天火，我们只求和平，只求让研究院存在下去。红蜘蛛或许心存一丝好意……但他不明白。这是为了保护他，天火。”</p><p> </p><p>删除样品化验结果。扔掉样品。删除一切。</p><p>一切都丢失了，损坏了。</p><p>“对了，天火。留下红蜘蛛的悬浮科技样品，把它带给我。这是他承诺过要给我的。”</p><p> </p><p>“你想暗示我头脑有问题吗？”红蜘蛛盯着某名研究员低吼，新换的光学镜像在燃烧。感谢空军为他提供了新部件，研究院的军品配件总是……短缺的。</p><p>“你【没】问题吗！？”对方不甘示弱，“你想说你从一颗大气层里充满氢气和氯气的富氧环境星球里采集了样品，生数据挨了一阵太阳风暴还完好无损，而且你还分析了它们！？那根本就不可能！用不着我说你疯了，实验室里的每个人都有目共睹。这里人拥有的研究经验比你那具可悲机体里打从上线以来散热扇转过的转数加在一块儿还要多！”但他还是恐惧地瞥了瞥红蜘蛛的臂炮。</p><p>“就算你以前或许没疯，”浅绿色显微镜摊开双手，“照你的说法，你的脑袋被粒子风暴吹了个正着。谁知道它对你的脑模块做了什……”</p><p>“我的脑模块没问题！！！”</p><p>“你说的那些数据和设备根本不存在，还有样本。救援飞船的同事根本没看见那些东西……”</p><p>“我记录了所有设备的库存编码，”红蜘蛛冷笑，“我已经查过了，它们存在，只是被归还了，就在我们返程之后。有人删除了我的数据，最好别让我知道是谁……天火，”他转向自己高大的搭档，“告诉他们我是对的。告诉他们我们经历了什么！”</p><p>你应该选我，天火。因为我要你选我。</p><p>“对不起，红蜘蛛，”天火听见自己说，“我们的样本丢失了；我带回了你，我没能……拿回我们采集的样本。”</p><p> </p><p>他破损的小机体在疼痛和能量不足的寒冷中瑟缩着。天火无能为力。</p><p> </p><p>“我下线了，我不知道后来你看到了什么。抱歉。”</p><p>事不关己坐在一旁的导师在红蜘蛛背后翘起嘴唇——天火不会撒谎。但这不重要。</p><p>他看不到红蜘蛛脸上的表情，但他能猜到：那个自以为是的小炉渣会愣住，他会难以置信地瞪大他可笑的光学镜——因为他不敢相信他“温顺的”天火竟然背叛他。</p><p>小家伙在嗤笑声中低着头，他关闭了光学镜，孤零零地站在实验室中间——其他人给他让出了一小片空地。他蓝色的双手握成小拳头。他的散热器轰轰作响。他从头到脚都在发抖。</p><p>他正处于爆发边缘，通常此刻的任何触碰都会招致激烈的反击。但天火忍不住。</p><p>幸亏善良的“老天火”没忍住。事后无人机惊魂未定地暗想。</p><p>那头邪恶的、尖叫的小怪物朝他猛扑过来的时候，天火才能及时拉住它。</p><p>它在天火手里歇斯底里地又踢又叫，忘恩负义地把它在侮辱别人方面丰富的词汇量倾泻在自己的“恩师”头上——不过反正他已经提前关闭了音频接收器。</p><p>其实欣赏它在巨大的天火手里徒劳挣扎的模样还挺有趣的——天火比它高一倍，宽至少半个；在天火手里他就像个玩具。尤其是从它的眼神里能看出它想起来自己为了今天的这顿当众羞辱都答应了什么条件。</p><p>直到它举起了自己的臂炮。</p><p>“不！小红——”天火奋力拖开红蜘蛛的手臂。</p><p>“别——那样——叫——我——！”红蜘蛛尖叫着狠狠蹬了他的腿甲一脚——火力全开的推进口毫不留情地烧灼着，天火眯起的蓝色光学镜闪过一丝痛苦；但他没松手。“放我走——让我——杀了——他——！【你】【不】【明白】！！！”</p><p>“抱歉，小红——”天火攥住臂炮的连接处，“可你不能开枪，否则一切都——”</p><p>“不！求求你，天火……”他知道天火要做什么，他害怕了。他扬起头追逐天火的目光，他脆弱的颈部管线暴露在瘦高的无人机眼前。</p><p>他很幸运——我是个科学家，不是士兵。虽然桌上那把激光切割刀看上去是多么诱人哪。</p><p>他痛得哀叫着垂下手臂，破损的肩甲上沾满新鲜的能量液，电弧劈啪作响——相当粗暴的缴械方式，真看不出天火。大家伙手指间捏着那根扭曲折断的凶器，脸上的表情倒像被扯掉臂炮的是自己。</p><p>“天火，制止他的胡闹，”实验室的主人厉声说，“医疗翼没给他开镇静剂吗？”他扫视躲到自己后面的职员们，“去帮天火，他是你们的同事。按住那个小……帮他按住红蜘蛛。”</p><p>民品对擒拿和压制一窍不通，但胜在人多势众；而且红蜘蛛并不是个大块头。看着天火从子空间掏出注射器靠近他后颈的能量交换口，红蜘蛛最后扭动了几下。</p><p>“天火，求求你……别那样对我！”他死盯着越靠越近的针管，“不！天火，我已经……我已经冷静下来了，你看，我不会……”</p><p>“我很抱歉，小红。”他真的很抱歉，“你会没事的，你累了。你只是需要……”……休息？休息能“治好”他吗？</p><p>“天火！”针头刺入的时候他尖叫了一声，“……我拼了命去救你的！”他属于军品的红色光学镜绝望地瞪着高大的白色航天飞机。直到它们熄灭前，天火没敢回视他。</p><p>“真是可怕。”红蜘蛛倒在天火手中不动了，教授随口评论。他站起身，开始指挥研究员们回到自己的岗位上。</p><p>“教授，我想……”</p><p>“把他带走，随便什么有人看着的地方，天火。”导师挥挥手，“然后回来加入我们。今天大家的工作进度都被红蜘蛛拖后了。”</p><p>天火抱起下线的小机体朝门口走去。</p><p>“还有天火，”他站住了，“尽快和他谈谈‘那件事’，好吗？”</p><p>天火没有回答。</p><p> </p><p>03下完<br/>【2017/8/14-18:36】</p><p> </p><p>注释：<br/>能量转换舱：杜撰的赛博坦人器官，功能与消化系统相似，它能将摄入的能量分解成可直接提取吸收的成分，此时经过转换却没有直接进入循环的能量液将存进主燃料舱。</p><p>半晚上没充电：此言属实；天火当时正忙着安抚醉酒闹腾的红蜘蛛。</p><p>氢氯酸：气态的HCl称为氢氯酸，溶于水就是大家熟悉的盐酸。事实上在这样的大气里如果发生爆炸，没有与氯气反应的氢气也可以与氧气燃烧生成水并溶解氢氯酸气体——形成盐酸蒸汽。</p><p>拟人：personification；这是一个我以前很喜欢的《源泉》梗……不过和核心剧情没啥关系。</p><p>便携工具带：一种长长的、带口袋的宽带子，可以插进很多工具然后卷起来扎成一捆。</p><p>曲轴：杜撰的赛博坦人名字。</p><p>头部保护组件：头盔，头雕，就是那类东西加上头顶的散热片和外颅盖——总之是脑模块外头裹的那几层的统称。</p><p>润滑液：一个杜撰的设计：这些惰性油状液体在赛博坦人机体中普遍存在，它通常包裹体腔的管线外壁或浸润各类关节组件，主要作用是减小摩擦，防止组织在频繁的运动中磨损、过热或发出噪音。</p><p>资料索引码：类似我们的二维码或条形码，是一个没有确切含义的规则图案，扫描它你就能获取其中包含的信息。</p><p>水合碱式碳酸铜矿石-蓝铜矿：化学式：水合碱式碳酸铜为2CuOCO₂H₂O；蓝铜矿为Cu₃(CO₃)₂(OH)₂。前者是大家熟悉的孔雀石，后者是青金石。</p><p>导师的厌恶：好吧，原作设定中赛博坦人们有时会通过他们机体上特殊的接口为自己输入能量液作为进食的一种方式；但是像这样直接从自己的机体里——尤其还不是从接口、而是从“内脏”里抽取“体液”给别人……在本文中，这是为价值观比较保守的那些赛博坦人所不齿的一种行为，他们甚至不是很接受医疗性质的他体能量液捐赠——只要对方是活的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Good Old Days 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>当然，这些措施都是为了保护红蜘蛛。天火不会理解的。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>04</p><p>天火感到不安。</p><p>自从上次的“实验室事件”后，研究院中止了所有外出勘探任务，同时导师宣称为了“照顾红蜘蛛研究员的个人安全”，他被调离实验室，到设备申领管理处去做实验器材设备的清点和整理；天火试验台的另一个位置暂时空着，有时需要进行重要的实验，导师会让原子核来协助他。</p><p>红蜘蛛被排除在地质研究工作之外。他和实验室仅存的关系是每天研究员们的工作结束后，推着清洁车逐个房间进行排查，彻底打扫每一个实验室——擦洗窗户和地板，为水槽消毒，清洁试验台、换掉破损或被腐蚀的桌面防护垫；清洗所有实验器材——从试管到废液缸；检修机械设备——为轴承上油，更换磨损的零件，为脱漆的设备补漆；然后他需要清点记录实验室损耗。做完这些，他需要向导师汇报自己的工作。</p><p>天火每天难得见到红蜘蛛。他总是起得很早——因为他必须在第二天的工作开始前为所有实验室补齐必要用品。天火调整了自己的上线时间，以便于在红蜘蛛需要去工作的时候帮他开门；红蜘蛛绝不会像以前那样旁若无人地飞到天火的生活翼，叫醒他，要求他和自己一起进行什么匪夷所思的计划。现在他只会沉默地在门边等待。他暗红色的光学镜呆滞地盯着角落，门一开就立刻消失，直到深夜再次出现在阳台上。</p><p>回到宿舍后，他总是独自留在楼下的电脑前，桌上摆着一小箱磁片，一张接一张地读着——而不是像以前那样扫描到数据库了事。他开始把自己的东西从以前霸占的天火的资料柜上撤走，一次一点。天火也不知道从什么时候起红蜘蛛取走了所有自己的东西，他只记得那几个空空的柜子——那是当初为了留给红蜘蛛使用，他们两个一起整理出来的。那些资料不见了——或许红蜘蛛把它们还给了图书馆；天火不知道。</p><p>在他读完最后一箱磁片的那天晚上，天火看见红蜘蛛站在自己的标本陈列柜前。他背对着天火。他站了很久。</p><p>红蜘蛛的行李箱消失了。</p><p>红蜘蛛贴在充电床脚那四块掩人耳目的小装饰消失了。</p><p>红蜘蛛也几乎消失了。</p><p>他的标本收藏留了下来。在每天清晨反射着阳光。</p><p>除了不得不见到天火，红蜘蛛回避和所有人碰面。他总是等到整个实验大楼人去楼空、甚至其他楼层的清理员也离开后，才开始自己的工作，无论有多迟——天火知道以红蜘蛛的自尊心，他宁愿死也不想见到任何一个“前同事”。有一次曲轴他们不小心碰倒了一整排工作中的粒子分离机，分离罐中的硫酸淹没了半个实验室，所有人手忙脚乱地抢救自己的工作成果直到深夜。那天红蜘蛛彻夜未归，而次日他们只是发现昨天留下的一片狼藉像幻觉一般毫无痕迹。</p><p>天火觉得从那天起，红蜘蛛回宿舍的时间越来越晚、走得越来越早；天火调整自己的作息，希望每次都不要让室友等得太久。</p><p>直到有一天，当天火上线时发现红蜘蛛已经不在了。之后，他再也没在宿舍见到红蜘蛛。</p><p>在为实验室补货之后、开始清洁工作之前，红蜘蛛被要求留在设备申领库房待命，以防有研究员来借设备；对于实验室的职员来说，这是为数不多的与过去那位桀骜不驯的前研究员的交集之一。当出现这些“极少数”的交集，他们能看见他斜坐在窄小的办公桌后、面无表情地盯着手里的什么数据板发呆。他总是一言不发地、冷漠地用他黯淡的红色光学镜瞪着他们，直到他们领好设备、局促不安地离开为止。</p><p>天火去找过他。只看见桌面上扔着一块旧数据板，上面简短地写着“外出”一词。天火自己进了库房——一排排装满设备的保险柜锁得牢牢的，因为他没有要领的东西。他在这个迷宫里转来转去，他没遇到红蜘蛛，但他在仓库尽头的角落里找到了一张还能用的旧充电床——这张不比天火椅子宽的小床是给值班的仓库管理员用的。它周围挤满密封箱和设备架，辟出的窄小隔断给可能使用它的人提供了一点聊胜于无的隐私。这个角落的天花板太低，天火甚至挤不进去。</p><p>但这个角落打扫得很干净。充电床下面塞着一个朴素的白色行李箱——仍然一尘不染。</p><p>天火在库房转了一整天，没有遇到任何人。</p><p>实验室的器材和药剂总是补得很齐，那些使用率高的甚至还提供恰到好处的富余，研究员们需要申领物资的情况越来越少，很快就几乎没有人想起来他们还需要做这件事。</p><p>某天，有一名研究员打翻了一排试管，“设备申领处”的字眼才重新从记忆区的角落扫到显眼的地方。办公桌上朝外摆着电脑和一台简易的扫描仪，电脑屏幕上除了一个箭头指向扫描仪外空无一物；另有一块数据版用几卷合金胶带捆着、立在桌上，显示着“排队”。</p><p>“这懒鬼现在连面都不露了，”天火听见捧着一排新试管回来的同事和自己的搭档抱怨，“他弄了个扫描仪放在桌上——扫一下申领单，装着器材的柜子就会解锁，你得自己去拿。倒是很省事。可我他渣真怀疑他到底还在不在这里；没准儿他早就消失了。”</p><p>“那不是好事儿吗？他的眼神让我害怕。”</p><p>消失了。</p><p>旧生活的洪流淹没了天火。</p><p>午休的时候，天火会和他的研究员同事们一起去食堂，一路上闲聊着实验室发生的琐事，推测研究院什么时候才能再次开放星际勘探任务。他们会讨论谁的标本做得比谁的好，谁轮休*的时候去了青丘城区，谁可能想找个火种伴侣，期刊上哪个星际矿场的开采量又达到了什么样的“历史新高”。</p><p>下午他们会回到窗明几净的实验室继续完成体面的科研工作。</p><p>在天火面前，他们全都小心翼翼地回避一个话题。</p><p>红蜘蛛从天火的生活中消失了。就像他的出现一样突然。空旷的左侧生活翼留下的只有美丽的勘探纪念品——它们摆在天火宽敞漂亮的宿舍房间里熠熠生辉，它们属于这里；它们和堆满过时器材的、逼仄的仓库角落格格不入——和那个丑陋的事实相比，它们就像一个闪耀的幻境。仿佛天火把它们当中的任何一个拿过去，它就会变得透明、像烟雾一样消失。</p><p>天火每天都为它们拭去不存在的灰尘。他还在这么做。因为最上面一排、最左侧的位置还空着。</p><p>有时候天火会突然被噪音吵得停下工作，然后发现那是他自己敲击键盘的声音。</p><p>除此之外宿舍里总是很静。</p><p>天火曾经打开过那台被他亲手格式化、替换存储卷的电脑：除了磁片读取口轻微磨损的痕迹，它就像新的一样。</p><p>导师在拐弯抹角地催促天火尽快去和红蜘蛛“确认那个问题”。</p><p>天火确实也想和红蜘蛛谈谈，除了哪里也找不到他之外。</p><p> </p><p>天火见到红蜘蛛是某天夜里。他发现自己忘记取走当天的实验记录，幸运的是实验大楼还没锁门。天火走了楼梯。当他出来的时候，看见整层楼还有一个实验室的灯亮着。那不是天火的实验室。</p><p>红蜘蛛半跪在地板上，他在检查废液缸附近防护地垫上的一块常见的化学灼痕。天火站在门边看着他熟练地掏出一柄激光刀切掉烧坏的部分，用准备好的小块备用品补好。他上了灰色清洁用涂层的手抓起摆在一边的喷壶，朝接口厚厚地喷了些什么；他用刮刀把喷上去的东西抹平，再用固化光线照射——痕迹消失无踪，就像从来没存在过。他专心致志地埋头工作，丝毫没有注意到天火已经走到了跟前。</p><p>他的右肩甲上草草地补了一块，遮住因为被天火扯掉臂炮而留下的创口。研究院没有这种装备可以换给他。</p><p>红蜘蛛转身去清洁车上取废液缸清洁剂的时候，天火决定叫他。</p><p>这是天火第二次怀疑红蜘蛛会瞬间移动。</p><p>小个子赛博坦人躲在清洁车后，小手紧紧攥在扶手上，或许是为了压制想把拳头挥向天火的欲望。他压低身躯，咬牙切齿地瞪着面前高大的研究员。他一言不发，只有火红的光学镜熊熊燃烧着仇恨和屈辱。</p><p>他陌生的眼神像一柄锐刃刺穿了天火的火种舱。</p><p>“小红……”他瑟缩了一下，就像天火刚刚打了他一个耳光。天火靠近他，朝他伸出手；他拖着沉重的清洁车后退，把天火挡在另一边。他在发抖。他不再看天火，而是把头偏到一边。他的光学镜恢复了几塞分前工作时的黯淡。</p><p>他还是什么也没说。</p><p>他很害怕——天火突然想到。他就像他们见面的第一晚，像天火无意中触及他痛处时。但这次他没有举起臂炮；他抬手挡住仅剩的那支和他的机体连接的地方。</p><p>这次，让他害怕的是天火。</p><p>“小红……红蜘蛛，我很抱歉。我没想到他们会这样安排你的……导师告诉我你的境遇很危险；我只想保护你。”</p><p>天火确认自己听见红蜘蛛牙根咬得嘣嘣响的动静。</p><p>天火以为红蜘蛛会忍不住点着推进器落荒而逃；他以前看见不喜欢的东西就那么做。而不是像现在这样绝望地抓着清洁车扶手，表现得像是相信只要自己继续沉默天火就会离开、放他一条生路。</p><p>“我不会伤害你的。”</p><p>他紧咬的牙关略微放松。</p><p> </p><p>“成绩优异的直录研究员”、“难得一见的天才”、“被委员会寄予厚望”，红蜘蛛无数次咀嚼这些滋味苦涩的光环——看看它们把他害到什么境地？丑陋的清洁涂层，满满一车永远干不完的活儿，肮脏拥挤的仓库……那群道貌岸然的所谓“科学家”把他囚禁在这样的垃圾堆里；他又做错了什么呢？</p><p>而乖巧认真的天火，所有人的好朋友，他信任过的天火、渴望过的天火、豁出性命拯救的天火……在无耻地背叛了红蜘蛛、“虐待”了他之后……</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么无处不在！？”太久没说话，他的声音哑得厉害——甚至比原本还糟；“你就不能消失吗，叛徒！？你怎么【敢】出现在我面前！？你‘保护’得还不够吗！？你到底想要什么，天火！？我还有什么值得你拿！？”他挤出一个歇斯底里的笑容，“或者伟大的天火又‘觉得有点儿无聊’了，想看看还能从他的牺牲品身上找点儿什么乐子？看见我现在这副惨样儿想必让你觉得相当……”</p><p>据说强烈的内疚会导致更强烈的暴力倾向。天火在动手的瞬间就后悔了，但沉重的清洁车还是撞上了红蜘蛛腹部的座舱护甲；他短促地呻吟了一声，飞过几尺，重重地摔在地上。尽管尽力躲避、他还是碰到了旁边的实验台；刚摆好的试管和烧瓶稀里哗啦地砸得粉碎。红蜘蛛躺在地上，机身和周围都撒满亮晶晶的碎渣；他的手挡住光学镜，紧抿着嘴。他在发抖。然后他笑了。</p><p>“小红！抱歉，我……”清洁车占据了大半过道，天火这个块头的赛博坦人很难通行——尽管他还是尽量挤过来了，“我没想这样……”大个子的机翼刮过实验台，又有几打试管滚落在地，“你受伤了吗？……你怎么了？”</p><p>“我好得不得了，天火，”红蜘蛛咯咯笑着推开他的手翻身爬起来，“我在算需要饿多少天肚子才能赔得起你今天砸碎的这些实验器材。”他瞪着那对诧异的蓝色光学镜，“你确实很有创意，我完全没想到。”</p><p>“你在说什么？”天火皱起他诚实的眉头：他是什么意思？“小红，我不知道你的意思，我很抱歉不小心破坏了它们，但是……”</p><p>“‘但是’！”红蜘蛛吼道，“我要为你们这群蠢货在实验室里非正常损耗的每样财产买单！”他撑住地面的双手握紧拳头——他已经受够在天火眼前浑身颤抖了，“每一根‘不小心’打碎的试管！每一个‘不小心’烧坏的桌面！每一台他渣的‘不小心’砸烂的、昂贵的电子设备！”……他失败了。“一堆连试管都拿不稳的炉渣待在实验室里混日子，为了好玩就乱配试剂，而我他渣的要替你们所有人还一辈子债！”他盯着地面上闪光的玻璃碎屑。散热器轰鸣着，那动静覆盖了他们的听觉。</p><p>可他们怎么能这么做呢！？天火以前从没听说过研究院有这样的规定。这不可能，他们没有权利……</p><p>“在我之前的那个人，我从来没跟他说过话。”红蜘蛛自言自语，“他自由了。他应该感激你把我弄到这儿来，天火。感谢你们合起伙来陷害我到这步田地。”</p><p>现在向红蜘蛛辩解自己对他的遭遇一无所知恐怕不合适。</p><p>“一根最小号的试管要1赛金*，”红蜘蛛自嘲地拣起一块边缘锋利的碎片，“做个简单的算术，‘科学家’，如果老炉渣一天付我10赛金当饭钱，扣掉九成，我需要多少天才能付清你几塞分前的‘杰作’？”</p><p>“可是他们不能这样对待你，小红。你……”</p><p>“别碰我。”他直截了当地甩开习惯成自然的大手。</p><p>“……你是我的搭档！”</p><p>“不再是了。”红蜘蛛开始清理地面，“除了申报每兆周期薪酬预算的时候。他们要我赔偿那些【根本没丢】的设备【丢失】造成的损失。我当研究员的工资也不够，”他撇撇嘴，“但是可以‘慢慢来’。至少老炉渣还给我几块钱吃饭，只要哪天碰巧没有笨手笨脚的蠢货……”</p><p>他的散热器有气无力地响了一会儿。</p><p>“……大蠢机，”隔着厚厚一层天火，他的声音含混不清，“我要是还有足够的能量，现在就一脚踩在你脸上、拿我的推进口给你换个‘镀层’。我说了‘别碰我’。”</p><p>他想要恨天火。</p><p>“你可以来找我，小红。你没必要……”</p><p>“我不需要你施舍！”他用这具能量不足的机体能使得出的最大力气挣扎；“别忙着充好人，你或许忘了，现在我管仓库了。我他渣的很清楚是谁归还了那些设备！我也很清楚是谁格式化了我的电脑！放我走——！”天火必须松手，否则可能会折断他的脖子。</p><p>红蜘蛛先把扫成一堆的玻璃残骸倒进回收箱，然后才慢慢站起来。</p><p>“如果不介意的话，【请】你离开，【科学家天火】。”他板着脸，“我还有一个废液缸要刷，一个实验室的地要扫，67个实验器皿要记录损失，几天饿要挨；我很忙。”</p><p>“我可以帮助你，小红……”</p><p>“别碰我的东西！”他试着维护自己所剩无几的自尊，“离我的【工作】远点，天火！要是你再‘不小心’弄伤自己，他们会怎么对待我，【宝贵】的天火！？滚——出去！”</p><p>天火知道红蜘蛛不希望有人在旁边看着他做这些……“卑微的”工作。</p><p>“等等，”天火满怀希望地回过头，红蜘蛛只不过是把一块数据板杵在他手里。“我相信这是你的。你现在拿到你的东西了，出去。”直到看着天火消失在门外，红蜘蛛才重新拿起清洁剂。</p><p>最后清点了一遍，红蜘蛛小心地将清洁车推出实验台间的通道，他一点都不意外天火在外面等着。</p><p>“小红，我看到你修补那块防护垫，你……”他的身体僵住了，天火没发现——他总是没发现；“你直接用补片和喷剂修复了它，你是怎么做到的？”</p><p>“我自己调制了活性分子喷剂，”他面无表情地推着清洁车往前走。那个天火不死心地跟在后面。“固体的体积更大，分子结构更稳定；能用来修补缝隙。”他恼火地往后瞥了一眼，“对，是我自己的配方，为了便宜。怎么，你还想让我为此感到自豪吗？因为我是个能干的清洁工？”</p><p>天火尴尬地闭上嘴。</p><p>他们在黑暗中走了一会儿。</p><p>“你就没别处可去吗！？”停下脚步，红蜘蛛没好气地扭过头；“还是今天的热闹天火要看到底？很好。”他把清洁车推进储物间里，“你来吧。”</p><p>天火局促不安地跟着红蜘蛛走进升降梯。</p><p>“我只有一个‘请求’，天火。”红蜘蛛盯着金属墙壁上自己模糊的影子，“管好你的发声器。别再给我添麻烦了。我是过得不好；但我完全相信它还能更糟得多。”</p><p>天火只是盯着他垂在身侧的双手。为了胜任实验室那些危险化学品的清理工作，他为自己上了清洁涂层——那些粗糙的、深灰色的砂质涂料覆盖了他光滑的蓝色臂甲和手指；就像红蜘蛛戴了一双难看的手套。他怎么忍受得了？天火记起红蜘蛛刚搬来的那天，他若无其事地坐在天火床上给自己臂甲的刮痕补漆——他手上的动作十分仔细，耷拉在床沿的双腿却漫不经心地轻轻晃荡。天火不自觉地盯着红蜘蛛瞧；直到他轻蔑地哼了一声，挪动双臂到天火看不见的地方。</p><p>他们到了。</p><p>导师正在电脑上写着什么，他的办公桌上亘古不变地堆着一堆数据板。靠前的显眼位置摆着一个擦得锃亮的样本罐，里面黑褐色矿石断面的它形晶反射着细碎的金属光泽。罐子上挂着个显眼的奖章。天火忧虑地瞥了瞥红蜘蛛——他一脸漠不关心，就像他什么也没认出来一样。</p><p>“教授，我们来了。”一听见红蜘蛛，导师迅速抬起头，满脸被打扰的愠怒在看到天火那刻尽数化为喜悦。</p><p>“啊～天火，”导师满脸洋溢着亲切的笑容，“这么晚了还在努力搞研究呢，大个子？咱们实验室的小伙子们如果有你一半努力，我就不用每天加班到现在了。”他开玩笑地朝数据板堆挥挥手。“你那篇同种矿物不同结晶形态及混生矿对探测辐射波反照率产生影响的论文很有见地，我正希望找个机会和你详细探讨一下。”天火温和地朝无人机微笑，趁低头时歉疚地看向红蜘蛛——他引用的是和红蜘蛛一起勘探时收集的资料，收集资料的设备还是红蜘蛛动手改装的——红蜘蛛从私人频道给了他一条简短的警告作为回复。天火立刻直起身来，应答导师刚提出的问题。</p><p>天火总是很有礼貌，他的礼貌可以把一场无关紧要的闲聊拖得很长。红蜘蛛事不关己地站在一边。他知道这些说给他听的对话不会永远持续下去。</p><p>“……我是和小……和红蜘蛛一起来的，教授。我……”第二条警告信息；“我在升降梯遇到了他；我们一起过来。”很不错，天火。谎撒得越来越像那么回事儿了。</p><p>“啊，对，红蜘蛛。”老炉渣不耐烦地转过来——光学镜在他深灰色的清洁涂层上打了个转——当着天火的面，他没露出嫌恶的表情，“你上这儿干什么来着？”</p><p>“汇报工作，教授。”红蜘蛛面无表情。</p><p>“好，汇报，开始吧。”他又转向天火，“这些东西对你来说一定很无聊，天火。如果你想的话，早点回去休息吧，我还期待着你明天的精彩表现呢。别浪费时间，开始说！”</p><p>“是，知道了，教授。”红蜘蛛掏出一块数据板照本宣科。</p><p>他一动不动地站在那儿，暗红色的光学镜呆滞地盯着数据板，机械的声音毫无起伏。天火认识的红蜘蛛绝不会这样。</p><p>“行了行了，跳过这些不着调的废话，说重点！”</p><p>红蜘蛛停下，朝装模作样的无人机抬了抬眉。然后他若无其事地接着刚才的地方继续念。</p><p>“我真同情你，天火。我应该早点注意到的，你和这么一个缺乏合作精神、目无法纪的‘个体’共事……一定很艰难；我应该早一点说服委员会为你调换一名更有效率、更好相处的……”</p><p>第三条警告。而且发了两遍。但如果再不无视它们，天火就不是天火了。</p><p>“事实上，教授，我相信红蜘蛛。”大家伙仍然温和有礼，“我们共事的时候，他一直很有能力；研究院的档案记录上我们依然是搭档。虽然我相信研究院处于安全因素的考虑暂停了星际勘探，您为我的搭档进行暂时的岗位更换是为了保护他。我期待他会重返团队，我们会一起为研究院带来更多有价值的外星矿藏信息。”</p><p>不……天火，你这个大傻瓜！</p><p>他低下头。他一直试图无视自己手上煤渣似的清洁涂层——老炉渣讨厌那玩意儿，只要他抹着它过来，想要到当天的10赛金就变得额外困难——但事有利弊，老炉渣对他胃口大减就不会再试图……用另一种方式给他发“伙食费”。现在他好好地看了自己的手：真他渣难看，他能理解老炉渣；清洁涂层看起来永远脏兮兮的、特殊的粗糙表面结构让有毒废料不会停留在上面，很有用。但很丑。而且每次上过这玩意儿，都得用专门的涂层脱离剂加上金属刷清理好半天才能弄干净。</p><p>普神，他好累……</p><p>“停止废话，停下，你这个小……”幸亏老家伙想起他的天火还在旁边看着，“跳过这些统计内容，我会自己看的，红蜘蛛。现在汇报损失，让我们看看你又笨手笨脚地毁了多少东西。”</p><p>天火又想插嘴。他干嘛就非得火上浇油呢？</p><p>“是，教授。”汇报损失，哈！</p><p>“你说67个洁净、全新的实验用无机玻璃容器受损！？你在你那该死的小推车上打了个滚还是怎么回事！？到这边来，‘研究员’，”他恶狠狠地瞪着红蜘蛛懒洋洋的暗红色光学镜，指指办公桌后面，“我需要你给我好好检讨一下，尤其是针对你应受的惩罚提供一些主动建议……”红蜘蛛清醒了；他僵硬地向后退了半步。</p><p>他看上去很害怕，他不想去。</p><p>“我很抱歉，教授。”天火迎上前，“这不是红蜘蛛的失误，是我的错。我不小心碰掉了那些实验用具，我……”他尴尬地朝导师眨眨光学镜，“不太灵活。请您从我的津贴中扣除我造成的这笔损失，我愿意为此承担责任。”</p><p>导师宽容地咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“天火，天火，你总是这么的善良，这么愿意为他人着想……不管对方是谁。红蜘蛛很幸运——”他瞪了一眼僵在天火后面的小个子飞机，“——有你愿意原谅他毫无疑问到处乱停作业台的行为。没必要为此承受罚款，我的天火……没有必要，只是一笔小钱，我会处理的。红蜘蛛应该感谢你让他摆脱了他应该承担的罚款——这是你今天的工钱，拿上就快走吧。晚安，天火。”</p><p>“晚安，教授。”</p><p>“谢谢，教授。”红蜘蛛取走桌沿上的10赛金。无人机一路盯着他手上的清洁涂层。</p><p>一条私人通讯信息。</p><p>48个小试管，5个标准试管，7个量杯，3枚锥形瓶，2个移液管，2个水槽——1赛金也别想少赔，小炉渣。还有，今天你已经领了10天的份，之后9天就自觉点儿，别再管我要钱。</p><p>红蜘蛛差点笑出声来。</p><p>……而且他好饿。</p><p> </p><p>升降梯里，红蜘蛛任凭天火的大手搂着他的肩甲，他已经快没力气站了，毋论反抗。大家伙的机体散发着诱人的暖意，那是能量摄取充沛、完美运转的机体才拥有的、适宜的温暖。</p><p>“……我需要休息。”升降梯门打开，红蜘蛛挪到露台的长椅上坐下。旁边的自动售货机橱窗里，能量灯的光照亮了他红白相间的小机体。</p><p>他得好好想想怎么花这10赛金。</p><p>碍事的大个子紧贴着他落座，本来挺宽敞的长椅变得挤挤挨挨。红蜘蛛恼火地叹了口气。</p><p>“你还不走？”他乜斜着光学镜瞅天火，“我可不记得天火有夜游的习惯。而且你这架大宽机要把我挤成零——你干什么！？”</p><p>天火有时候执拗得很。</p><p>但他真暖和；简直让人嫉妒。</p><p>“小红，你怎么了？”大家伙关切的目光活像给他泡了个能量澡……“你病了吗？你的机体温度偏低，散热组件工作间隙过大，这不符合机体健康的标准。你感觉难受吗？我可以带你去医疗翼……”……他的怀抱也是。他让人习惯他，沉溺于他，放弃反抗。</p><p>“天火，不。”他在这舒适的陷阱里轻轻动弹了一下，“我饿了。就这样。没那么复杂。我警告你——我不觉得好笑。”</p><p>“我没有笑。”天火的手臂圈得紧了些，“你想要什么？”他的手指移向能量糖的购买键。</p><p>——红蜘蛛的理性模块和情感处理芯片一起掐着他的发声器朝他大吼大叫，让他说实话——</p><p>“不，不要那个。”他两脚离地，像个娃娃似的蜷在天火胳膊中间——是天火不放他下来；“我……一有钱就会买它；它能让你感觉自己一直有东西吃。”——是天火在发抖吗？还是他自己？——“……我受够它的味道了。”</p><p>天火沉默地点点头，转而买了一罐能量饮料——他记得以前两人作为搭档形影不离地在实验室工作时，如果中午忙不完，红蜘蛛就买这种饮料。</p><p>他盯了好久，才犹豫地伸手接过那个装满发光饮料的透明罐子。</p><p>“……谢谢。”他艰涩地说，“我一有钱就还你。”</p><p>“不。”天火盯着坐在膝上的小家伙坚决地摇头，“我不能让你受到这种对待，小红。”红蜘蛛沉默地盯着他，“我欠你这些。我不知道如何才能作出补偿。”</p><p>“很好。”红蜘蛛简短地回答。他啜饮着珍贵的饮料；他喝得很慢，强忍着一饮而尽的欲望——这不算什么；最近他需要忍耐的太多了。你永远不知道这点儿微不足道的能量汁会让你付出什么代价——但那是能量；别对能量说“不”。</p><p>“怎么了，小红？”天火看见红蜘蛛剩下了半罐饮料。</p><p>“我好些了，”他不安分地扭动，想从天火上下来，“至于这个……你得承认，我不是每天都有那么好的运气能…………</p><p>“……放手，大个子。你弄疼我了。”</p><p>“为什么？”这次换天火的声音让人听不清了，“我们是科学家，这是……青丘的地质科学研究院。我不明白，小红……”这么说，确实是他在发抖，“这是最富有的机构之一，为什么有人必须忍受饥饿？”</p><p>“任何地方都有人忍受饥饿，”红蜘蛛面无表情地回答，“无论是青丘，云雾山城，还是铁堡。我也只是刚明白这个道理而已。”他点亮的光学镜凝视着天火背后的星空。</p><p>他的脖子被笨手笨脚的大蠢机扳得生疼；他抬起一只小手，尽力拍了拍大家伙。</p><p>“天火，有时候我上线，宁愿自己已经死了。作为一个士兵，死在新兵训练营——你知道了对吗？老炉渣应该告诉了你。”他的态度平静得反常，每当这时候，他声音中的静电噪音都变得很不明显；“或者死在太阳风中，死在……小行星上，被老炉渣抛弃或者类似的什么方法——作为一个研究员，以为自己找到了触手可及的真相。天火，每一天我上线，干那些乏味的苦工，忍饥挨饿，受你那些好同事嘲弄，受我们的好导师非难，受你施舍……”</p><p>“这不是施舍。”</p><p>“……这是施舍，否则你就得为他订一个价格——但无论如何，这些都只是暂时的烦恼而已；天火。让我痛苦的是它将永无止尽地持续下去；我曾经触及星天，但再也不会了，留给我的这个‘永恒’——在我意识清醒的每一纳秒折磨着我。能量饮料治不好这种疼痛，只会让我活得更久去忍受更多而已。”红蜘蛛滑出天火的怀抱，静静地走到一边，“这种局面不会永远持续下去，天火。人们不会永远忍耐下去；即使不是我，也有其他人。而你能理解吗，天火？”</p><p>“红蜘蛛，”天火没有抬头，“当一名战士比作科学家更快乐吗？”</p><p>红蜘蛛耸耸机翼。</p><p>“这和快乐无关，天火。赛博坦需要战士——迟早会需要；到时候每个人必须抓紧时机，找到自己的新位置。没人会问你哪边比较快乐，‘老天’。”</p><p>“我是个和平主义者，小红。”</p><p>“嗤！一个浑身架着12门大炮的航天飞机是个和平主义者！我还是一架医疗机呢！”</p><p>“为什么不，小红？”天火望着他——星空拥抱着红蜘蛛，亿万星辰用死去的光辉凝望着他，用它们冰冷的手指抚摸他复苏的金属身躯——他年轻的身躯。他看上去孤身一人。</p><p>“因为我们【不是】。”红蜘蛛望着夜空——天幕就像一块巨大的火种热点；巨大，无边无际。“我以前以为他们错了，我是对的：只要我能做得足够优秀，我就能选择自己的命运。错的人是我。天火，我不认为战士比科学家更好，但我想当战士。我永远也学不会你们的‘办公室政治’，抓不住要点。我知道你那封文件，天火——老炉渣让你签字，你还没有。”他翻身坐在露台的边沿上，在晚风中惬意地眯起光学镜，“签字，天火。让我走。这不关你的事，这事关我自己的未来。‘星翼’是我的第一个名字，天火，在群星间战斗是我的命运。”</p><p>“不，”天火突兀地回答，“不。”他一只手臂抓住红蜘蛛的上半身，另一只将他的双腿勾住；他轻而易举地将满脸诧异的红蜘蛛拖转了个身，让他面向实验大楼——以及天火，“这不关你事，红蜘蛛。决定权在我。”</p><p>然后天火押住小机体的后颈，凑近他深色涂层的小脸。</p><p>红色的光学镜睁大了。</p><p>但他没有抵抗。</p><p>“你想要代价，小红。这就是。而且你的名字是‘星啸*’。”小家伙口腔里还有一点能量饮料的味道。</p><p>红蜘蛛不会不明白天火在指什么。他无声地大笑起来。</p><p>“天火……”他的手搭在天火肩头的推进器上，他还咧着嘴，“放我下来。我有些事想让你知道。”</p><p>“什么事，小红？”天火看着同样上了清洁涂层的推进口火光一闪，小机体灵巧地落在地上，可惜多花了几纳秒保持平衡。他下意识地摸了摸自己缺失臂炮的右肩。</p><p>“我很抱歉，小红。我没想伤害你。”天火知道红蜘蛛肯定不想让他现在靠近。</p><p>“那很疼。”他往远处走了几步。</p><p>“可如果你朝教授开枪，你会坐牢的。”</p><p>“你以为我现在在干吗？”红蜘蛛挑起一边眉头，“他们给我安了控制芯片，如果我试图逃出园区，就会被电流击倒。”他站在“安全距离”外盯着高大的剪影——一双蓝色光学镜像远星似的闪闪发光。</p><p>他确实够远。红蜘蛛对自己摇摇头。</p><p>“听着，天火，别扯开话题。第一，”他露出一个讥讽的笑容，“你要是觉得寂寞了，最好去找台服务机*解决。第二……”他抬起手背重重地抹了抹嘴，“你是老炉渣的学生。你确实跟他学了不少。”</p><p>他丢下发愣的天火头也不回地离开了。</p><p>他带走了剩下的饮料。</p><p> </p><p>04完<br/>【2017/8/16-12:32】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>轮休：实验大楼每天都有人，只是有些研究员会在某些时候休息而已。有点儿像医院那种机制。</p><p>赛金：赛博坦金，在IDW里的赛博坦本地货币，DW和G1里貌似没有提钱所以使用了这个设定。</p><p>星啸：Starscream; 红蜘蛛是个大陆这边的谜翻译，大家都懂的= =。</p><p>服务机：本文杜撰的一种组建机体，没有变形齿轮，没有输出管，没有嘴，有两个输入口，靠次级燃料舱的“燃料储备”维生。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Good Old Days 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>说时迟那时快他们结婚了！</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>05</p><p>“你在给我添乱。”红蜘蛛站在实验室门口瞪着天火，脸上的疲惫也难掩怒色。他跟清洁车一起挤在储物间直等到深夜，这架一根筋的大蠢机就是不走。</p><p>他不可能永远等下去。如果第二天他没有完成自己的工作……</p><p> </p><p>自从天火自以为是地每天买来饮料放在设备申领处的办公桌上，老炉渣连一天10赛金的工钱也不付了，因为“很显然，红蜘蛛，你现在不需要就维持生命进行额外支出。研究院希望你能尽早付清欠款、摘除控制芯片重获自由——毕竟我们是具有人道主义精神的；相信你也这么想”。</p><p>想个排气管！</p><p>红蜘蛛蜷缩在那张即使对他来说也过于窄小的充电床上、因为能量转换器程序性空转*而痛苦得辗转反侧。最近他花在这张小床上的时间越来越多了，有时还会在充电过程中被空转带来的强烈不适感唤醒。</p><p>天火的施舍原封不动地锁在办公桌抽屉里。他忍受不了总要看见它们，那只会让他想起自己有多饿。</p><p>夺走他应得的一切，然后让背叛他的炉渣像饲养一头机器宠物般投喂他——红蜘蛛想知道赛博坦还有没有比这更辱人的酷刑。</p><p>对方是天火这个事实只会让惩罚更残酷。</p><p>或许他应该开一罐……只是一罐，并不代表谁屈服了；而且看在普神的份上，电解组件空转都给他的转换舱内壁留下位置固定的灼痕了……</p><p>不！</p><p>红蜘蛛靠燃烧尊严而非能量活着，他怀疑他还能撑多久。</p><p>除非先找到一个速战速决的方法终结自己——但自杀不是红蜘蛛的风格。况且他也不想在医疗翼上线、然后听说自己的债务又翻了好几番。</p><p> </p><p>“而且你比我想得还蠢，”红蜘蛛一手按在电源开关上，轻蔑地朝傻大个儿眯起光学镜，“整栋楼的实验室就你关了灯。”天火尴尬地起身——红蜘蛛是个不可思议的小家伙，他在打岔和令人感到难堪方面的天赋甚至超过科研。尽管他说的确是事实。</p><p>“别碰我。”红蜘蛛背靠在清洁车上盯着靠近的高大身影警告，然后他的两脚就离开了地面。</p><p>“我希望帮助你，小红。你……”天火的手掌在听天由命的黑色小头盔上摩挲，“没吃东西，这对你没好处。”</p><p>“我他渣不需要你这种人告诉我什么对我有好处。”他有气无力地推了天火几下，他想起了那些能量饮料，“你每次试图‘帮我’都只会让一切变得更糟。你他渣就不能干脆把我从记忆库删掉吗！？就像你对待我的电脑一样。”腹腔深处一阵烧灼感，他下意识地想蜷成一团。</p><p>有必要告诉他吗？</p><p>红蜘蛛偷眼看向天火的脸。</p><p>“什么事，小红？”天火立刻问道，担忧之情溢于言表。红蜘蛛关掉光学镜，重重地叹了口气……</p><p>散热扇嗡嗡响了一塞分后，他告诉了天火。</p><p>“别想着去找谁理论，”他立即阻止，“你他渣已经把我害得够惨了。我……想不明白为什么还让你碰我。”可能是因为他实在跑不动了。“放我下来，我还有工作。”</p><p>天火小心翼翼地让红蜘蛛的双脚在地上落稳，才转身准备离开实验室。</p><p>“你上哪儿去？”红蜘蛛盯着大家伙的背影，一手攥住清洁车扶手，“待在这儿，省得万一你又想出什么‘天火式’助人为乐新手段着急找人实践，把我坑得【更】生不如死。”</p><p>“伤害你不是我的本意，小红。”天火自责的语气几乎要让他态度软化，“我会留在这里，如果你希望。你需要我帮助你吗？”红蜘蛛看看手上的灰色涂料，又瞪了瞪天火坦诚的光学镜。</p><p>“不，天火。转过去。”他命令，“朝着墙，等我干完。”天火点点头，真的转了过去。盯着大个子的背面，红蜘蛛涌起一股想在上面涂鸦的冲动；他设法忍住了。</p><p>天火听着红蜘蛛打扫实验室的动静，那些玻璃试管在他谨慎的手中发出细碎的声响。红蜘蛛在实验室工作时总是很小心，他从未打破过任何实验容器，弄坏过任何零件；他从不浪费药剂或样本，尤其是样本。</p><p>“因为我知道它们是怎么来的，”有一次标本修复，他边用镊子捡拾散落在桌面上那些细碎的锰矿晶边说，“没付出芯血的炉渣什么都不懂。”天火记起红蜘蛛会厉声斥责操作不当的研究员，拒绝让实验室的其他任何人碰他亲自采集的样本，即便那会让他面前堆满工作，有时不得不加班加点或带着它们回宿舍继续处理。</p><p>天火记起资料柜上排列整齐的标本展示罐。</p><p>他记起他的小个子搭档工作时严肃的小脸和专注的红色光学镜。外出勘探时他绝不放过任何时机公开鄙视冗长的“作业安全协议”和天火的谨小慎微；实验室里他的表现截然相反。他从未解释过为什么。</p><p>他现在也这么认真吗？</p><p>一定是的。即便他如此轻视自己的工作，甚至不愿意让天火看他。</p><p>天火盯着实验室光洁的白墙。</p><p>他听见红蜘蛛打开每一台实验设备检查它们的零件，保养它们，维修它们，替换一次性部件，他听着红蜘蛛朝语音记录版喃喃着记下工作记录和损耗。他想起红蜘蛛在宿舍里捣鼓机械设备，他大大咧咧地坐在地上左右开弓，叉开的双腿中间摆着他最主要的优化对象；他周身的地板上铺满印着设计图的电子纸，零件整齐地摞在相应部件的图纸上——他专门为它们当中的每一种都留出了位置、写了名字，还编了号。天火想起红蜘蛛坐在垒得高低参差的齿轮和管子中间，就像一个巨人被城市包围；他曾经想要告诉红蜘蛛他的想象，但小家伙不等他开口就把他赶开了，因为他“笨重的脚步像暴风过境一样把我的零件震得乱七八糟”。</p><p>脚步……天火记起红蜘蛛蹑手蹑脚地在宿舍平整洁净的地板上踱步，他略微抬起的小胳膊像在维持平衡，他轻轻落在地上的蓝色的脚——它们现在被喷上厚厚一层粗砺无光的保护性涂料——他的推进口喷出耀眼的蓝焰，一架红白相间的小飞机狂喜地在天花板下盘旋。</p><p>他听见红蜘蛛体内的散热器缓慢而沉重地转动着，听见他偶尔疲惫的喘息声；他必须动手擦洗那两个几乎跟他一样高的废液缸，从里到外。</p><p>“别过来，不需要。”天火刚斜了一下机体想过去帮忙。红蜘蛛的动静停了几星秒，他的风扇嗡嗡响着。“……残留的废液有腐蚀性，你没有清洁涂层，不能碰它。”……他又继续干起活来，“……用不着可怜我，我能处理得了，”他自嘲地笑了一声，“我习惯了。”</p><p>他蓝色的手掌比起天火的大手，就像属于一个亚成体；它好奇地落在他身侧的热追踪穿甲弹上，那些威力强劲的武器唤醒了他心底小小的战士，让他忘掉了臂甲上的划痕。他灵活的手指敲着键盘，趁页面载入的间隙悄无声息地拣出一块浅红色的小方块迅速填进嘴里（他的嘴唇微微蠕动，深色的面颊一鼓一鼓的，百无聊赖地吮吸口中的糖块），铅灰色的舌尖迅速探出嘴角舔掉不存在的碎渣。他趁天火专心读论文的时候偷偷摸摸地从后面冒出来，戳一戳天火的脸，因为“大蠢机板着脸的模样儿更呆了”；他逃得飞快，否则会被大家伙抓住脚踝拖下来摸头——他讨厌别人碰他的头盔。他让天火捏着他小小的手臂为他喷上艳丽的蓝色涂层——他自己也能做，但他要天火来。不为什么。</p><p>他护甲开裂、涂层熏黑的小手朝他挥了挥，他少了两根手指，中指还缺了一节，这让他的手看上去更像一枚小爪子；伤口冒着电火花，劈啪作响。</p><p>对不起，小家伙。</p><p>“你到底走不走！？”红蜘蛛不耐烦的声音从门口传来，“我要回去充电了，没空耗一晚上。”尽管嘴上这么说，他还是等天火出来才关灯。</p><p>不顾小机体的反抗，天火抄起他、让他坐在自己手臂上，另一只手握住清洁车扶手，推着车朝印象中储物间的方向走去。路上天火想和红蜘蛛确认方向，却发现小家伙趴在他的肩甲上，忙着无地自容地把脸往天火的护甲缝隙中间拱。</p><p>“小红，你的翅膀挡住我了，能不能请你……”机翼咔嗒响着垂下，小家伙姿势还是没变。他只在听见天火低沉的笑声时不高兴地扭了几下、念叨“放我下去，大炉渣”作为反抗。</p><p>这几乎是个熟悉的时刻。这几乎像以前一样，当任性的搭档在休息日拉着天火飞到青丘市区“喝两杯”、自己又率先醉倒的时候。天火记得那时赖在肩头的小家伙机体散发出高热，散热器轰轰作响，贴着他的音频接收器嘿嘿傻笑——然后在第二天捂着仍旧隐隐作痛的头气急败坏地否认一切。</p><p>“我没醉。”红蜘蛛突然开口。</p><p>“你没有，小红。”天火点点头，他快到储物间了；“你需要的是补充能量。”</p><p>“我是说我没醉，以前。你知道。”他光滑冰凉的机体倚着天火，脸还埋在天火肩部连接传动关节缝隙边上。天火点点头。</p><p>“你不知道，你个大蠢机。”他有气无力地反驳。“你干嘛又来找我？……等等，先别讲；等我回我的地方再说。”</p><p>天火关好储物间，抱着红蜘蛛朝露台走去。</p><p>“你上哪儿去？”红蜘蛛摆脱天火的肩头，“放我下来。”</p><p>“带你回你的地方休息，小红。”你的那些标本，它们都很好，它们都等着你。</p><p>“你走错了，”红蜘蛛试图转身，天火不让步。“放我下来，大蠢机，那不是……我的地方。那是你的。”他忍住一声叹息。</p><p>“那是你住的地方，小红。”天火停下脚步向红蜘蛛解释自己的观点，“我们是室友，我们的宿舍登记着你的名字。房间也属于你。”</p><p>“不，天火，我从未拥有过它，我只是和你一样以为我拥有过。放开我。”固执的傻大个儿坚定不移，“听着，天火……”他拿出对前搭档最管用的请求语气：7分倦怠，2分恳求，再加1分的气恼增加一抹个性化色彩。“我的清洁涂层，我必须弄掉它们；现在开始痒了，我很难受。带我回去，天火……等我去掉它们，你再告诉我你为什么大半夜给我添堵。”</p><p>对，那些涂层。他怎么忘了呢？</p><p>“抱歉，小红。我带你去清理；你需要我帮你吗？”客观原因对天火来说总是最有效的，他“是个科学家”——照他自己的说法。</p><p>而红蜘蛛眼下只想自己走，他用脚尖轻踢天火的座舱外盖；天火只是抱着他大步朝库房走去。一丝不祥的预感掠过红蜘蛛的逻辑处理中枢，他能量不足，否则倒可以好好思考一下是什么不对头。</p><p> </p><p>天火坐在地上——像红蜘蛛以前经常干的那样，仓库里没什么多余椅子；注视红蜘蛛咬住下唇，用钢丝刷狠命刮擦双臂；不久前他已经弄干净了他的脚，现在腿甲正湿漉漉地反射着窗外的星光。</p><p>“为什么，”他开口了，声音由于机体正在施力而断断续续的，“在你拒绝放我自由、逼迫我留在这个外皮光鲜的垃圾堆里遭受永无止境的奴役和虐待、顺便当你的宠物之后，你又想跟我分享什么折磨我的新点子，嗯？”他抓起柔软脆弱的织物将自己揩干，仔细查看手脚甲缝和关节还有没有残留。“多亏了你磨磨蹭蹭，天火。老炉渣已经下班了而我没去向他汇报我的工作。”明天他准备怎么处置我呢？</p><p>天火的散热器发出一阵紧张的巨响。红蜘蛛似乎对清洁成果很满意；他丢掉织物片站起身，甩甩屈曲太久的膝关节组件。他面无表情地转向天火，头微微一歪，就像他对此也很好奇。</p><p>“小红，我参与了一项评审……”天火说得很慢，他大致上能猜到自己搭档听过这条消息后的心情。红蜘蛛挑挑眉。“我通过了，现在我有正式的职称了，我可以拥有自己的实验室和独立研究课题，委员会允许我……”</p><p>红蜘蛛从头到脚都在颤抖。</p><p>天火向前扑了一下想抓住他，可红蜘蛛速度更快，推进口喷出刺眼的火光带着他落荒而逃。一打警告挤进脑模块的资源管理中枢，红蜘蛛看也没看地关掉了它们全部，他能感觉得到浑身的能量水平急降。他正在把残余的能量储备往推进器里泵，他知道这会导致什么。</p><p>天火，那个该死的天火！</p><p>他干嘛不能闭上嘴、干脆点一脚踩碎我的火种呢！？</p><p>天火才不蠢；他是所有炉渣当中最恶毒的一个。</p><p>“别走，小红！你听我说——”他慢得要命，但他有得是力气，他迟早会追上来。</p><p>头昏眼花，能量不足导致的寒冷和麻木爬满他的机体；夜视功能模块提示即将下线。他需要充电，他需要他的……床。</p><p>火焰闪动着，用尽自己最后的力量将主人推进唯一的安全角落。红蜘蛛惊叫着摔进两排置物柜的空隙中，在地上滑了十几尺，直到翅膀撞上后墙才停下。来不及躺在原地等神经传感装置传来的痛觉信号过去，他竭力抬起沉重的手臂，想爬到更深的角落里——</p><p>“你他渣还想要我祝贺你吗！？”腿甲感受到一圈没轻没重的压力，他用尽全力巴住充电床支架，“想要我笑容满面地恭喜你，把我卖了个好价钱！？”他太累了，他的关节被扯得好痛，“你这卑鄙的——”他的臂甲打滑，“你这残忍的——”</p><p>“小红，我没有……”他知道这样抓着红蜘蛛的脚他一定会很生气，但……“听我说，小红。我可以为自己挑选助手，我想……”他必须解释，他知道这很难。</p><p>“你‘想’！？”即便他没有能量不足，天火的力气也还是太大了。红蜘蛛绝望地看着自己被往外拖，“你出卖我！你夺走了我最后获得自由的机会，你还想把我变成……你的婊子！你这个禽兽！我——绝不会——让——你——对我——不！！！”如果他还能打得着推进器就好了。</p><p>红蜘蛛抬起剩下的那支臂炮瞄准天火时，他刚好被拽出来。天火抓住他的手臂，看着他脸上的表情从狂怒转向惊恐；他的嘴唇颤抖，几乎要吐出讨饶的低语。最终他什么也没说，只是咬牙切齿地剜了天火一眼。</p><p>“……想干就速战速决，”红蜘蛛听天由命地扭过头关闭光学镜，他怀疑就算不这样，自己还有没有力气反抗到底，“还有，尽量别把我撕成两半。我明天还要干活和挨老炉渣的罚。”</p><p>“不，小红，我没想……”天火不想伤害他，不过天火怀疑一旦自己松手红蜘蛛就会毫不犹豫地给他的脸来一枪。“我也没有背叛你。我得到了你留给我的信息，我没有把那张磁片交给任何人，你看*（here）……”他腾出一只手伸向微启的座舱，想要对红蜘蛛出示证明……</p><p>红蜘蛛突然挣开一条手臂猛地压住天火的护甲外盖，险些夹到他的手指。</p><p>“你疯了吗，大蠢机！？”他压低嗓门咆哮，“没那种玩意儿，从来就不存在，你什么也没有！”他尽力凑近天火的音频接收器，“不要拿出来，在任何情况下——你这螺栓脑袋，我没警告过你吗！？我的下场还不够提醒你吗！？把它拿出来，你就完了！”他断断续续地喘着，天火搂住他的背，不让他倒下去，“你他流水线的可能不怎么在乎，但我可不想和你在这破地方就伴儿。而且你……你这傻大个儿吃得太多，我养不活你。”他气得要命，却忍不住笑了。</p><p>“请相信我，小红，”他的小机体摸上去几乎和那些没有生命的实验室设备一样冷，“我只是希望你能回来。你不应该留在仓库，你…”天火谨慎地从红蜘蛛的辞典里挑选形容，“…‘恨’这里。我想你希望回到实验室作为研究者工作，我能帮你回来，我们可以像以前一样。我向委员会提交申请要你，他们批准了。”他那双该死的、坦诚的蓝色光学镜……“教授依然是找矿勘探专业的主任，但我是独立的科研单位，而他从自己的助手名单中把你删除了，现在他没有权利干预我的录用计划。”</p><p>我能吗？</p><p>“我的那些债务……”他艰难地让自己的声音保持平静。</p><p>“我在新研究项目的开题评审会议上提出了复核设备库存的附加请求，附带了设备申领详细记录和编号，我从你的电脑里备份了它们。委员会同意暂时封存所有争议类型的设备存量，他们会在三个兆周期内派专人完成清点和日志核查。”天火搂得太紧了，有点痛，不过幸亏如此，他没什么空间浑身发抖——就象大家伙的声音——听他这样可真难得。“他们会发现设备遗失是一项错误。之后，他们会放你自由。”再也没有控制芯片了，再也没有令人痛苦万分的电击和软禁。</p><p>“天火，”他听见自己嗓音嘶哑，“你疯了。这不是真的。”</p><p>“这是，小红。”天火早就放开了攥着红蜘蛛臂炮的手，他抱着小家伙站起来，“今晚是你最后一次在这里工作，明天没人能够惩罚你，小红，明天你会在【我们的】实验室里。”</p><p>“……当试验品吗？”</p><p>“什么？不！”天火直视他暗红色的光学镜——他重新上线了它们，“当我的搭档。”</p><p>“天火，天火，天火。”他的机体在天火充满耐心的抚摸中垮下来，“你说的这一切……我能相信你吗？现在你也学会说谎了，不是吗？我怎么知道你没在欺骗我、和所有其他人一样嘲弄我，只不过手段更残忍？”他想要相信；他的火种痛恨他说的话，甚至为此把他的火种舱踹得又麻又痛，“我怎么知道你不会在羞辱我之后扬长而去、把我和你编造的美梦扔在这儿发疯？”红蜘蛛盯着天火的脸。“证明它，天火。证明你自己。你准备怎么干？”嘲弄之情从那张深色的面孔上一闪而过。他受够这种生活了，他想要……结束这一切，即便这些痛苦暂时还没能让他变得饥不择食，结局也近在咫尺。</p><p>一想到自己屈服在卑鄙老炉渣脏兮兮的手心里的景象……</p><p>天火只犹豫了几纳秒。</p><p>“我愿意证明这是真实的，”他坚定地点点头，“任何你希望的方法，小红。我想要证明我对你说的是实话。”</p><p>“哈！”红蜘蛛干笑，他突然搡了天火一把，天火猝不及防，重重地摔倒在地，“任何我希望的方法，天火，这可是你自己说的！”他骑在航天飞机的腰上——天火太大了，他不得不坐下——居高临下地盯着身架巨大的赛博坦人，“你我都知道，只有一个方法——火种伴侣面前没有秘密；我要你的火种，天火。就【现在】。这是你许诺的，我希望你还没忘记它。”说出那个词时他抖了一下，“你很幸运，我向你提供了这个选项因为你他渣的是天火；否则我会让你进来，然后绞断你的管子——我会的，随便你信不信。”</p><p>他腰杆挺直，对接组件护甲紧贴天火的。天火是个无神论者，但他愿意向普神发誓他能感到小机体的……传来的灼热，尽管他不能解释体表护甲温感组件这种超出逻辑的敏感度。</p><p>可那是小红，他灼灼发亮的红色光镜，他骄傲的小脸，他灵巧的小机体涂着艳丽的鲜红和蓝色，他……</p><p>……他弧度优雅的机翼兴奋地掠过天火，不住催促大蠢机快点儿；他蓝色的手指在键盘上跳跃，输入一行行看不懂的代码，然后机械设备就听他号令地运转起来；他制作标本的手法迅速又灵巧，那些密封的小罐子里每一片样品都像声光艺术品般令人愉悦；不工作的晚上他会用自己带电流音的喋喋不休塞满天火的音频接收器；他在图书馆专心扫描堆得像小山似的文献，两脚却不礼貌地高翘在桌面，天火不得不坐他对面，以防有人桌上桌下盯着他的推进口或底盘乱看；他在食堂总是用餐叉戳弄盘中味道难吃的能量块，他喝杯装能量汁用吸管；他总是跑到天火的生活翼来玩，因为天火“有张大床”；有一晚他还睡在了那里……</p><p>突然被拖进白色的怀抱，红蜘蛛有一瞬间还以为这块大号白炉渣想“碰碰运气”。</p><p>小红当时是怎么做的来着？从窗户飞出去？</p><p>每次天火抱着他变形飞走时，红蜘蛛都会大叫。</p><p>“我答应你，小红。”天火的声音在他的机舱回荡，“今晚我们来融合火种。”他不可思议的小搭档，他的小红。天火没有考虑自己是否会后悔。</p><p>但红蜘蛛很怀疑天火到底知不知道火种融合是什么意思。</p><p>天火轰鸣着，他的尾焰撕开夜空，盘绕向上，直追上他爬升的机身。天火绕过实验大楼——它像一片玻璃蜂巢、一片固态的风插在园区林立的白色高塔当中；他比楼顶教员专用停机坪——它们还点着一圈蓝色的荧光——更高。天火打开舱盖，让凛冽的夜风灌满机舱：红蜘蛛已经很久没飞过了，他会喜欢的。</p><p>他确实很喜欢，直到一缕慌张拂过他朝群星微笑的光学镜。</p><p>“天火，我们得下去。”红蜘蛛飞快地说，“我不能飞得太高——”他被自己的惨叫声打断。</p><p>控制芯片吮吸他所剩无几的生命之源，释出强电流脉冲在红蜘蛛的机体内横冲直撞。视野充满蓝白色的电火花，音频接收器滋滋尖啸，疼痛信号和周身各处运动传感功能模块电压过高警告弹满他灼痛的脑模块——就像有人用强酸铸成长针又烧热、同时刺穿他的每个神经传感节点。</p><p>太痛了……他动不了……他的背……他的脑模块在熔化……他不知道……</p><p>之前红蜘蛛只触发过一次惩罚：那还是刚安上芯片不久，他忘了。</p><p>他一直谨小慎微，不想再尝一次这么恐怖的滋味。</p><p>红蜘蛛甚至不知道疼痛是什么时候消退的。他被迫在线的思维单元在痛楚消退后残留的麻痹感中勉强恢复工作，光学镜闪动着，红蜘蛛记起自己在天火的座舱里，而音频接收器除了静电声外的那种噪音是天火正焦急地呼唤他；机体还没完全从电脉冲造成的组件过热中冷却，发麻的机体不听使唤，任何妄图控制自己的命令都会引发一阵遥远的刺痛。红蜘蛛关闭光学镜，尽管这只不过让能量水平过低警告更“显眼”了。</p><p>红蜘蛛咳出好几阵沙沙声。散热器失望地转了半晌，他打开私人通讯频道。</p><p>“我没死。别说了，天火。你最好尽快，我累了。”希望这不是他芯中那个恶毒版天火有意而为之的某种虐待。</p><p>大个子抱着红蜘蛛降落在他们的停机坪上。</p><p>“小红，我很抱歉，我以为你喜欢在天上。我不知道那样会伤害你，”天火坦诚地把红蜘蛛放在自己宽大的充电床上，“你饿了吗？我还有一些饮料，你需要能量。”他从子空间掏出一个熟悉的小罐子。</p><p>……哦他渣的天火大傻瓜。红蜘蛛忍不住抬手揉了揉自己的额角。</p><p>“没必要，”红蜘蛛翻翻光学镜，“我……我的确喜欢。至于补充能量……”他意有所指地踹了天火的座舱盖一脚，“你就没别的好办法了吗？”</p><p>一声听觉边缘的机械轻响，天火愣了几星秒，随后散热器轰轰巨响起来。</p><p>幸亏我他流水线的已经……湿透了……</p><p>红蜘蛛嫌弃地扭来扭去，躲避天火啄他脸的企图。</p><p>……否则他岂不是还得让我教他怎么关掉防护膜*？</p><p>他能感觉到温热的惰性润滑液顺着他的接入口*畅通无阻地淌出、浸湿了他又热又痒的垫圈*……红蜘蛛难耐地用腿甲内侧夹住天火的腰，他相当肯定自己两腿中间那个下流的柔软小圆圈现在爬满亮闪闪的细密能量带。</p><p>“别他渣浪费时间，你这……”红蜘蛛从天火热情的亲吻间歇中偷空抱怨，“干正事儿。要是不想干，我可没有一整夜浪费在你身上。”</p><p>好……吧；这是小红想要的。天火怎么能说“不”呢？</p><p> </p><p>“不……！”红蜘蛛在他臂弯里挣扎，神情接近惊恐。他刚才不小心看见了天火的输出管。</p><p>“嘘…………”天火轻抚红蜘蛛的背甲，抱紧他，希望他能冷静下来。</p><p>红蜘蛛似乎更害怕了。</p><p>“求求你，天火……”他转向自己几塞分前诱惑的对象，“下一次，就下一次……今夜不要……”</p><p>“小红，别担心。你会没事的。我不会让你受伤的。”天火慢慢试着凭印象对准红蜘蛛的接入口。在他的接近钝头圆锥体的输出管前端抵住他时，红蜘蛛短促地哀鸣了一声。</p><p>“又不是你要被一根……一根‘怪物’串起来！”他的尖叫带上了一丝哭腔；天火甚至还没进去——几乎没；除了大概半指宽的一小截输出头。</p><p>但他知道最终天火会完全进来的，尽管开始不会好受，但他的输入管能容纳得了他。这才是他恐惧的地方——否则他至少可以找个借口叫停这种彻头彻尾的自作自受和疯狂。</p><p>而且天火甚至用不着激活那些管壁和末端的固定钩；红蜘蛛会被他撑得下肢过载、动弹不得。他是绝不可能挣扎的。</p><p>就是这个。所以想挣扎就趁现在。要是那头愚蠢的大白机力气没这么大就好了。</p><p>输出口外缘的减振圈开始报告压力。天火压得很紧，他输出头上那些发光的能量带增强了他们的传感交互信号；从压迫感转为不适，再到红蜘蛛开始因疼痛而躁动不安……减振圈终于做出反馈：它裂成了7片；同时输入口无数微小的组件滑动起来，它们互相拼合，稍稍扩大了接入口直径。红蜘蛛忍不住呻吟出声——他想阻止这个愚蠢的进程，这不受他控制。接入口扩大让他又麻又痛，和想象中截然不同。</p><p>还没等他换完机体内郁积的热气，压力再度来袭，接口扩张的老过程循环往复，仿佛无穷无尽。红蜘蛛想咒骂天火这个交换液上脑的螺栓脑袋。</p><p>他消极怠工的发声器播放了一串断断续续的呻吟和气体交换的呼啸作为回应。</p><p>天火的管道直径太大了；仅仅头部进入就让他吃足了苦头。现在它堵住红蜘蛛的输入管，甚至还想开疆拓土、进一步侵犯它（并非完全无辜）的牺牲品。可扩张的管壁接片让红蜘蛛不至于立刻因为丢脸的理由被送进医疗翼，它紧紧包住天火——或许是天火紧紧地撑开了它；他能……他渣的完全感觉到天火那玩意儿的形状！从它那个钻头似的大粗头，到后面一个有点陡峭的尖角和收窄——完全没有放松感，这部分也把他撑得几乎破裂；然后他的管子，他见鬼的、感觉上有好几里长的管子；还有他整个输出管上的每一道凸起上的每一条能量带——无论有多细；它们辐射出灼痛。</p><p>对接入口来说最糟糕的部分已经过去了；这个事实让红蜘蛛浑身发抖——不都是因为接入管道内神经传感带被刺激得局部机体过载导致的。</p><p>他内壁浸透了润滑液的输入管成了红蜘蛛整个机体摩擦力最小的东西，没有任何东西能阻止天火的管子和能量脉冲长驱直入。或许他痛苦的尖叫能；但他的发声器无法正常工作了——断断续续的呻吟和滋滋的电流音听上去反而像邀请。</p><p>痛，太痛了，第一次对接和他想象中的完全不同。天火不会理解的，他能感觉到的只有温热的管道因为渴望而湿滑，还有紧贴他的能量带搏动着向他传递着热量——它们还释放出诱人的微电流，激起令人愉悦的共鸣。轻微的麻痛只会让他进入得更深。更深，直到顶开红蜘蛛的次级燃料舱入口并把自己稳稳地固定在那里。</p><p>他顺畅地插进最深处，太深了，红蜘蛛从没想象过天火还能进入这里；太痛了，他甚至怀疑天火在他的肚子里钻了一个洞。髋关节活动组件已因串流的电刺激和能量流引起的运动反馈系统过热而瘫痪；主神经网络传输管失控地痉挛不止，麻痹感甚至顺着它爬进脑模块。散热扇拼命转了几圈——这种寻常不过的行动也导致了胸腔一阵刺痒，他不得不中止了这个进程——这个决定没有占用他的注意力很久，因为很快，由于运动神经反馈线路和相关托管代码存储区域过热，散热扇自动运转功能失灵了。</p><p>他想尖叫。他想扭动挣扎。他想逃走。他动不了。</p><p>护甲下的整个机体仿佛在燃烧：管线里奔流的不再是能量液，而是等离子流；冷凝管里储满岩浆。痛苦超出极限。警告弹框占据了红蜘蛛仅剩的几条还能用的线路。视线开始模糊变暗，视野边缘染上一圈焦痕。</p><p>这正常吗？</p><p>红蜘蛛曾经随意扫了几眼关于火种伴侣和对接的文字——那不是他首要关心的目标。</p><p>这一切剧痛，这些要他命的机能失灵，这正常吗？</p><p>它们会过去吗只要他忍受，无论是否自愿？</p><p>红色警报：脑模块能量循环管道安全阀失灵。</p><p>红色警报：脑模块能量水平过高。</p><p> </p><p>啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————他叫出声了吗？</p><p> </p><p>红色警报：脑模块温度超出安全水平。</p><p>红色警报：……</p><p>？？？</p><p>？？？</p><p>……</p><p>他读不懂。他难以思考。</p><p>光学镜闪烁着熄灭；黑暗让他几乎感觉好些了。</p><p>音频接受器沙沙响了几声——天火或许对他说了什么。失灵了。他听不见。即使听到了，他也无法理解。</p><p>疼痛和灼热消失了——或者传感系统失灵。</p><p>黑暗。他想要黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛不确定自己是否希望上线后立即看见天火忧心忡忡的脸。散热器发出令人安心的嗡嗡声，机体已经降温至接近正常水平，尽管余波犹在——他感到周身隐隐作痛，而且还有什么地方不对劲。</p><p>“小红，你下线了20塞分，你还好吗？”他仰躺着，天火这架大蠢机搂着他的肩膀，那双大手温柔地垫在他脑后。“抱歉，这完全是我的错误，小红。我的能量传输水平过高，对你的造成了负担。我关闭了能量循环。”</p><p>他关切的神情看上去太像真的；红蜘蛛不想对他发火——部分上也因为他不想刺激自己死里逃生的脑模块。</p><p>能量传输？</p><p>这是天火的充电床？</p><p>强制下线前我在干什么来着？</p><p>他回忆了一纳秒。</p><p>天火手忙脚乱地拉住拼命扭身往床下爬的红蜘蛛。</p><p>“放我走！！！你这个……你这个………………放开我！我受够了！”</p><p>“不，小红，你等等……”</p><p>“放开——我的——腿——————”</p><p>“可你会弄疼自……”</p><p>“啊啊啊！”</p><p>他们在沉默中静止了一小会儿。</p><p>“解释。”红蜘蛛面无表情地瞪着天火的脸——他暂时不想踅摸两人机体上那个特别引人注目的地方。</p><p>天火满脸窘迫，红蜘蛛怀疑他的光学镜都要窘成红色了。他从红蜘蛛身后抽出一只手捂住了自己的脸。</p><p>“我等着呢。*”</p><p>“小红，我中止了我们……我对接组件的能量循环进程。”</p><p>“然后呢？*”</p><p>“可我们已经……‘锁住’了，我……我们现在没法分开。抱歉。”</p><p>红蜘蛛的嘴角抽搐了一下。但至少现在没有什么东西在烧他的脑模块了。</p><p>“那你的建议是？”</p><p>“我不知道，小红。或许我们需要去医疗翼让医生把我们……”</p><p>“哈！以下是红蜘蛛的‘建议’：在你杵在我接口里、夹着我走过大半个园区去医疗翼让那群蠢螺栓行行好切掉你的管子或者把我开膛前，重启你的对接面板，把能量循环强度开到最高，直到我的脑模块炸成炉渣为止。这样至少明天只有一个人会活着成为全研究院的笑柄。”</p><p>“别这样，小红。现在已经很晚了，园区里没人会看见……”</p><p>老好人天火，这人总以为别人不会传闲话。红蜘蛛重重地叹了一口气；他非常想揉一揉自己的眉心。</p><p>但是现在他已经用自己双手能使得出的最大力气牢牢抓紧充电床板；至少是传达了一种清晰的立场：除非把他的手臂拆了，否则没人能把红蜘蛛抬走。</p><p>天火放弃了。感谢普神。</p><p>“天火，我希望这样：我们把……‘事情’办完。然后我们就能分开了；简单直接。我们本来就要这么做。”红蜘蛛的表情放松了些；“只是……小心点，别再把我烧掉。”他注视着天火，一根一根地松开握着床板的手指；“我不去医疗翼，天火。放弃那个愚蠢的念头。否则红蜘蛛永远不会原谅你。”大家伙点点头。他托起床上那具小机体时，红蜘蛛芯里后悔地震颤了一下。</p><p>但天火只是吻了他*。</p><p>好吧。</p><p>好消息是他们已经对接了，红蜘蛛不用再承受一遍无匹配接入的折磨。天火谨慎地释出能量脉冲；红蜘蛛的散热扇惊得倒转了几圈。但是没有他以为的痛楚，一股暖流痒痒地涌入机体深处……几乎有点舒服。他哼了一声，双腿扭动着蹭了蹭分开它们的机体——这种程度的触碰，天火不会察觉的。</p><p>第二波也顺着天火的输出管涌向他的次级燃料舱；红蜘蛛短促地呻吟了一声。这次比第一波更强烈；滚过的高热在紧贴的输入管内壁激起一阵微电流。红蜘蛛紧贴天火的胸甲，他希望自己贴得够紧，以便于压住体内的酥麻感和电流溢出造成的机体震颤。他几乎成功了；除了毗邻对接组件的髋关节运动传感组件——这愚蠢的玩意儿太容易受干扰。</p><p>但这种感觉很不错——他不得不承认。天火应该保持这个强度；这让他……舒服，但又不太疯狂。</p><p>天火肯定听见了他满意的叹息声。他抚了抚红蜘蛛的机翼。</p><p>第三次冲击完全撞破了红蜘蛛构筑的精神防线。烧灼的能量波在薄薄的交感电路保护磁场上撕了一道大口子；裸露的电流径直击穿内壁，在极强的麻痹感之外引发了一阵炽热的刺痛。让人脱力的麻痒在腹腔中扩散，甚至再次抓挠主神经网络传输管；胸腔深处也一阵颤栗。</p><p>他尖叫了一声；可还没等他抱怨，第四次接踵而至。</p><p>“啊啊啊！”同样的微妙痛苦沸腾着闯入，它伸出上千根装探针的手指刺穿红蜘蛛的全身，由内到外——通过腹腔的每一根管线；包裹身躯的每一块合金骨架；爬满能量带的每一组传感回路；那些尖针一次次穿刺它们，带着淡蓝色的微光为它们注满高涨的欲望，而它们的热情转瞬即逝，只留一丝微微发麻的电流，又让他的每一个碎片都心痒难耐——他想要更多。</p><p>输入管阵阵抽缩，滑腻腻的湿热感卷土重来，润滑液献媚地涂满天火的输出管；红蜘蛛咬住下唇，想控制住那种混合着恶心和期待的复杂情绪。</p><p>这架大蠢机是故意的。他选定了自己的频率，不是红蜘蛛的。</p><p>他想不出要不要投诉。</p><p>能量波阵阵涌来，间隔越来越短，几乎连成一片，同样强烈……或许更强烈？他分不清。脑模块汇报下神经传感主循环过载；那是什么意思？他只感到热和……愉悦——狂喜；让他腰部阵阵痉挛，频率与天火的侵袭趋同。不痛了——不，他只是不在乎了；疼痛是满足与渴望的一部分，因为疼痛存在，那蹂躏他、将他的机体烧红拆散的快感才如此刻骨铭芯。</p><p>对接组件到达临界状态。次级燃料舱生物数据检索功能组件预载进程已完毕。火种舱开启能量交换子功能模块预载进程已完毕。</p><p>胸甲像一道笨重的铁箍；一道生锈的门；他亟需摆脱它。他的火种热切地舔舐火种舱内壁，对他的机体发号施令——他必须服从，否则将抱憾终生。</p><p>众所周知，变形为飞行器的赛博坦人会将胸前的飞行器前端护甲向上翻起，覆盖他们的头部组件，为变形成骄傲的亚形态做准备；很少有人知道中轴胸甲还可以分块向两侧滑开，在质量转化组件的帮助下。</p><p>红蜘蛛从没感觉自己这样裸露过。他的躯干装甲从中剖开，仔细观察甚至能看到他在一束束能量导管后若隐若现的变形齿轮和次级燃料舱。不过最显眼的还是他的火种舱，它迸射出耀眼的光辉，照亮了他们两个的脸。天火的也一样。</p><p>天火的火种像一道温暖的光束，像冬季寒冷夜晚从屋里吹出的热风照耀着他、环绕着他，热情地向他敞开自己、直达最深处的一点核芯——这个正直的天火，善良的、温柔的大家伙，这个……傻瓜，他的记忆一定像他辐射出的光辉一样纯良无瑕。红蜘蛛在天火的臂弯里瑟缩了一下，他……</p><p>热电脉冲已经不止是从他的对接组件向全身肆虐，他听见自己的火种低声呜咽，那声音使他全身的每一个零件都随之共鸣。他想要天火，想投入他的中心，分享他的一切，他火种上每一丝飘向天火的能量都……但他挣扎着威胁自己胸膛中躁动的光点蜷缩起来。</p><p>这是个错误，他们不应该……</p><p>“不……”他的声音颤抖得厉害，“天火……你不会想要……”</p><p>“是的，小红。”对机体的感知正渐渐模糊，他只能隐约感觉到天火的吻落在他额上，“我想要。”</p><p>噢滚他渣的糟糕过去吧。</p><p>有一个瞬间红蜘蛛浑圆紧绷的火种看上去像是熔化了，然后它跃动着猛扑过去，和天火的融为一体。</p><p>红蜘蛛以为他会因裸露而痛苦，他会为过去自己遭遇的那些不快的过往为无辜的天火所知而……感到羞愧，他以为会感受到天火可能对此产生的不快会像贴身匕首一样戳穿他，或者其他所有更糟的情况……一切都不存在，他们的情感平静地流动，互相体验着彼此的一切，他们的火种交握，留下的永恒痕迹并未让他体会到束缚，他只是感到……和谐而快乐。他知道天火也一样。他就是天火。</p><p>他不知道这美好的体验持续了多久。</p><p>他不知道天火（或是自己？）是什么时候释放在他体内的；一切都淹没在过载的纯白中。</p><p> </p><p>天火摇摇头，摆脱最后一点自己与红蜘蛛不可思议的思想融为一体的余韵；有那么一会儿天火对他无所不知——他就是红蜘蛛；就像红蜘蛛就是他一样。现在这种炽烈的情感已经熄灭作眨动的余烬逐渐平复……只留一丝难以言喻的联系，仍然从他紧闭胸膛的缝隙中伸长，连接着红蜘蛛——现在是他的火种伴侣了，他们的关系不可同日而语。</p><p>想到这些，天火不禁看向他——红蜘蛛黯淡的光学镜透着专注和茫然，天火明白他正在将天火的赛博坦核糖代码信息及生理指数备份到核心记忆库*，这样他们的下一次对接就会轻松得多。天火已经在不久前完成了这个过程。而这种……“芯有灵犀”的感觉是全新的，它让天火惊喜。</p><p>如果他是普神的信徒，他可能会把这形容为奇迹，一种火种融合赐予他们的特殊的亲密。天火能可以读懂红蜘蛛的情绪，即使他现在面无表情：舒适，疲惫，满足，还有一丝温情——对天火的。他的小红，思维总是快如疾风，无法为任何事物停留超过3塞分的时间，否则就要开始发火；他从未指望能从中体会到这样的……柔软。而且这柔软专属于他。</p><p>红蜘蛛的光学镜闪动几下，恢复了平时的神采，他已经记忆完成。天火温情脉脉的眼神让他微微一愣，但他只是缓缓地回以一个微笑。红蜘蛛曲起膝头轻轻拱了拱天火腋下，唤回他的理智。</p><p>“老天，完成了。”他的声音中那些美妙的沙哑——它让天火的音频接收器深处痒痒的；“拔出去，老天，我……累了。”他确实累了，虽然他的次级燃料箱里灌了不少天火，机体迫不及待的吸收*让他的……精神略微振作起来。至少不再朝他的处理中枢弹能量水平过低警报了。</p><p>现在他知道天火没有骗他，而且天火……还是天火。</p><p>这天火正恋恋不舍地盯着他瞧呢。他有点好奇，有点害羞，欲言又止。</p><p>“干嘛？”红蜘蛛扭扭腰身——牢牢啜住天火的输入管壁因触感变化而微微一悸；他吞下自己的呻吟。</p><p>“小红……”天火的情绪让红蜘蛛眉头一皱，“你真的……？你曾经为了我……你自己……？”他吞吞吐吐，最后还是没说出来。啊————该回流水线的死螺栓，这个交换液上脑的傻大个儿……</p><p>“对，是。我干过。”红蜘蛛做了个叹气的动作，“你不都知道了吗？我……‘摸’过自己，因为你他渣的抛弃了我跟你的那群两面派的老朋友跑了，而一块细溜长老炉渣每天都想拆掉我的底盘。”面部组件过热，而且他还没发火——这可是个罕见体验。“……我宁愿是你。”</p><p>“我不知道教授他会这样，我很抱歉，小红。你应该告诉……”</p><p>“告诉谁？你？”红蜘蛛笑出了声，“我都不知道你是跟谁一头儿的！而且你一找着我就迫不及待地对我干同样的事……”</p><p>“我们是搭档，”这次换成天火皱眉，“我永远和你一起。”</p><p>“是‘火种伴侣’，”红蜘蛛纠正，“而且你最好记清楚，老天：这是我最后一次容忍你背叛我，不管什么原因。”他正偷偷摸摸地往下滑，天火卡在他体内的固定钩已经随着他射出交换液而收了回去；现在只要趁他不注意就能慢慢地……</p><p>“我不会辜负你，小红。”天火认真的模样一如既往。</p><p>“……你只会为了我好。”红蜘蛛完成天火的话；并扭头无视了他局促不安的表情——反正就算不看，天火的情绪也会渗入红蜘蛛火种里。尤其是在今晚——他们刚刚融合过。“你不应该这样，老天。你为我做的一切……你做得太多了，会给你惹上大麻烦。”记忆库里仍然模糊地播放着温吞的大家伙一反常态据理力争的模样；和天火完全不同。</p><p>但确是天火——他能干得出这种事。</p><p>“不是你想的那样，小红。委员会对于你受到的……不公正对待也很震惊，教授们不会让……”</p><p>“不，老天。”红蜘蛛撑着床面小心翼翼地往后挪——他尽量不去看从自己接口里滑出来的那截因他的润滑液而油光光的粗大输出管——那该死的凶器的直径几乎赶得上他底盘宽度，“你以为这个垃圾堆里只有我们的‘教授’一个勾结政客的炉渣吗？他们每个人都一清二楚，而且摩拳擦掌想要把你放上黑名单。”输出管头部的凸起犁过他一个个传感节点，红蜘蛛两腿发软。</p><p>“……他们真的那样说你？”天火担忧地望过来，他对红蜘蛛的缓慢逃逸毫无反应，“实验室的同事对你的评价是不公正的，小红。”</p><p>“我知道。”红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，还差一点儿就……“谁都知道，除了你。”</p><p>天火的手掌声音清脆地落在红蜘蛛张开的腿甲内侧，他感到火种的搏动静止了一拍。</p><p>被大家伙迅速拖回“原位”，他惊得散热扇倒转。这次天火进入他的速度太……本已陷入休眠的输入管又被突如其来的摩擦激活，重新发光的神经传感节点溢出一整组破碎的神经讯号和令他腹腔发麻的微电流。</p><p>天火再次顶开次级燃料舱盖时他终于叫出了声。</p><p>“小红，”天火托起他微颤的腰背，声音略带惊喜，“我能知道你的想法。这很不可思……”</p><p>“不可思议个排气管！”红蜘蛛挫败地嚷回去，“别他渣显摆了，快拔出去你这大白螺丝钉！我早就说要你拔出……”什么热乎乎的液体沿着他的内壁痒酥酥地往下渗，他努力吞咽噎在嗓子眼儿里的呜咽。</p><p>“可是我听见你想要，小红。”天火心满意足地把小家伙的脸往自己胸甲里埋，全然不顾他反抗的手舞足蹈；“你告诉过我，‘火种伴侣间没有秘密’。”</p><p>红蜘蛛想掴自己一个耳光。</p><p>“我想要的东西多得是，比如……”红蜘蛛嘶嘶吸气，天火的手抚摸他的腰部护甲，他确定传感回路刺痒的感觉来自天火朝护甲缝隙释放的电流，“比如……你就非得满足这个吗！？”天火又开始充能了，无痛的灼热重新点燃他的腹腔，让他已扩张到极限的输入管抽动不止。</p><p>他们已经存储了彼此的生理信息，调用是个自动过程。固定钩卡进输入管内壁时，红蜘蛛还是因不可避免的刺痛闷哼了一声，但微不足道的痛楚很快就被纯粹的快感冲散——他们的机体了解彼此，先前未匹配对接的不适已经不复存在。</p><p>红蜘蛛伏在天火怀里，细碎地呜咽着，他能感觉到自己彻底湿透了——比起现在，之前那次对接充其量算做“有点儿潮”。天火的每一轮脉冲都从他体内榨出更多荧光闪耀的润滑液，他的下肢全部传感组件都在灼热和麻痹感中汇报失灵，现在它们不知照着谁的命令抽搐，每次细微的动作都带出一小股温暖的润滑液而且……他发誓他的髋关节每次动弹都能碰到自己的输入管——被天火坚硬的输出组件彻底胀满的、蠕动的管道。</p><p>天火望着他，他能从天火的光学镜里看见自己饥渴难耐的脸和颤抖的机身，他习惯性再次敞开的护甲暴露出腹部脆弱的管线，翘起的输出管末端扎进自己腹中……</p><p>什么人在触碰他，从根部向上抚摸他痉挛的输出管，那些爱抚……</p><p>数滴热乎乎的东西挤入腹腔，他知道那是什么东西。</p><p>不……！</p><p>他挣了几下，倒钩卡进管壁，他却不觉得痛——那种刺激感反而让他缩得更紧了，紧得他听见天火哼了一声……</p><p>强烈的脉冲裹挟电弧狠狠刮擦他的传感节点，紧咬的牙根被突如其来的麻痛弹开了。红蜘蛛没听见自己的呻吟声，脉冲电流碾过全身，他攀住天火的双臂一松。</p><p>抖个不停的双腿根本无法支撑，红蜘蛛惊恐地滑了几寸，直到天火输出管顶部猛地戳中他燃料舱最深处的垫片。</p><p>这回他一定是哭出声了。</p><p>红蜘蛛分不清自己是否疼痛；他下线了一瞬间。</p><p>大手抱紧他瘫痪的机身，可视化警报遮蔽了他的视野，他的神经传感中枢主管线仿佛……溶解在了他体内，溶解在天火的高热中。</p><p>他只想……</p><p>红蜘蛛颤抖的机翼绷紧了——他全身都绷紧了，他的背向后弯成弓形，他失控的腿脚一颤一颤地叩打床面。</p><p>……他尖叫了？</p><p>他记得天火滚烫的粒子流在他肚腹最深处爆沸，他的神智被蒸成一团白雾。</p><p>……之后大炉渣总算肯从他里面抽出来了。</p><p> </p><p>“你他……流水线的……大白渣……”一番没完没了的亲吻和爱不释手的拥抱后，天火总算下线了，红蜘蛛喃喃咒骂，抖动双翼从沉重的怀抱中爬出来。</p><p>次级燃料舱坠涨难受，还有他的输入管，现在他能感觉到他瘫坐时害自己被天火划伤的地方了……在他渣的最深处。他被顶过的垫片也……感觉还很奇怪。红蜘蛛坐在充电床沿上，双腿下意识地互相摩擦，想要缓解仍旧挥之不去的异物感。</p><p>天火那根他渣的大炮筒……</p><p>红蜘蛛咬住下唇，扶着围栏小心地往房间另一头自己那张充电床挪腾，护甲下的对接面板逐渐冷却、历经扩张的组件旋动着收窄，发出轻微的“咔咔”声，但红蜘蛛还是忍不住缩紧自己的接口。趁天火没看见，他隔着护甲心疼地揉了揉自己，觉得两腿中间仍被混合体液濡湿的可怜小洞已经撑得再也回不去了。</p><p>看在火种源的份儿上，这才是他们的第一天！</p><p>红蜘蛛精疲力尽地跌坐在栈桥中间的餐桌旁——他们不怎么使用这里，全因为他不愿意走过来。现在红蜘蛛很高兴有一把椅子在这儿帮他舒缓下半身的酸麻感。照天火的说法，明天就能回实验室工作了，这是个绝好的消息——而且还是真的；尽管红蜘蛛怀疑自己还能不能起得来。</p><p>他必须充电。</p><p>红蜘蛛骂骂咧咧地站起身，小心地控制音量不吵醒他的伴侣——天火的火种里汹涌的浓情蜜意让他有些害臊，以前从没有人如此地看待过他。红蜘蛛……想知道最终自己会不会习惯这一切。</p><p>如果时间够长，或许会的。他对自己点点头。</p><p>久违的生活翼虽然空旷却一尘不染，看来天火一直在清洁这里。红蜘蛛微微一笑。他的战利品们整齐地排列在展柜上迎接主人归来，随便扫上一眼红蜘蛛就知道，它们全都在自己该在的位置。在过去很长一段时间中，它们曾经是他的一切——至少是他的一大部分；这个念头令他不禁走近细看。</p><p>西格玛三号恒星系第二行星的标本……红蜘蛛耸耸机翼：还能想办法弄到的，只要以后有机会。他一定要补齐它们——可能是自己去。</p><p>他不能冒险再带上天火，现在他们已经……不一样了，即使是想象，他也不能忍受天火被……</p><p>红蜘蛛朝左上角的空位歪了歪头，他还没反应过来，那个一直藏在子空间的小玻璃管就已经夹在手指中间：难看的黑乎乎的小东西。矾铅矿像一撮红色的能量砂糖洒在白绒绒的针晶上；菱锰矿是堆在透明晶块脚下的粉色褶皱；孔雀石青绿的表面泛着一圈圈深浅不一的涟漪；硫铁矿金光闪闪……他只是心不在焉地把玩着手中不起眼的矿石标本。</p><p> </p><p>纪念我们的首胜。</p><p> </p><p>他走到哪里都带着。</p><p>现在他回来了。它也要回去吗？</p><p>红蜘蛛想得太入神了。不过这也不是他第一次这样。</p><p>“小红？”</p><p>只是声音就让他条件反射地呻吟。腹腔深处一阵抽搐，红蜘蛛压住座舱——这感觉很怪，他想不起……</p><p>“我没听见你过来。”他故作镇定。</p><p>天火在他身后蹲下，伸手将他抱紧。这个呆头呆脑的傻大个儿突然变得如此主动，红蜘蛛一时间还是适应不了——他诚实地僵住了。</p><p>“小红，我是飞过来的。你不在……”从背后天火亲不到什么地方，但这不妨碍他傻兮兮的大手亲昵地在红蜘蛛座舱上摸来摸去——换成别的什么情况红蜘蛛早就跳起来痛打无礼的骚扰者了；“……你想要休息吗，或者希望我们再结合一次？”他的散热器把热风吹到红蜘蛛身上；天火这个架势可不像是认真地把“休息”作为一个选项。</p><p>红蜘蛛的手臂被压住了，他只好在芯里揉了揉跳痛的眉心……他在什么地方读到过：伴侣首次火种融合后，他们的机体和火种都在进行机能调整以适应发生在自己身上的变化，这可能导致他们身心上对彼此产生强烈的依赖——依赖或是渴望，过程会持续好几个循环。他记得那本读着玩儿的医学刊物上还提了一句：反应的强弱程度因人而异。好吧，看来可怜的老天受到的影响特别……</p><p>又来了。那种有点麻的颤栗再度出现，这回比刚才强烈的多，范围也大得多。这让他很难受，他觉得身体里什么传动组件在变形，它们完全是自作主张，咯咯作响，像齿轮似的转动，像手指在他肚子里刮，一直刮到……</p><p>“不……”红蜘蛛开始扭动挣扎，“哦不……他渣的别再来了……放开我老天，我要去充电了，放开我，我说我累了！”输入管自动扩张自己，直到它准备好容纳天火，裂开的接口也开始发热……“求你了，我不想……”可是他想。他意犹未尽的输入管正在充能，能量热流和微电脉冲抓挠着他的内壁，他里面太……空了，想被什么填满，想被天火……</p><p>天火完全知道他是什么感受。这见鬼的大块便宜合金炼剩下黏在铸造槽里的熔渣！</p><p>“我要一天假期，‘天火副教授’。”红蜘蛛放弃了抵抗，他仰头好让天火能够亲吻他脖颈上敏感的管线和小片的组合金属件，“这是我应得的，就冲你今天对我做的一切！而且这是最后一次，”他又被抱起来了，不过以前一般不会有一只手托着他掀开对接板外盖的底盘，“之后一个兆周期别想碰我你这好色的白皮大炉渣！”</p><p>天火摸他的样子就像他们焊在一块儿了似的。</p><p>“听见没有！？”</p><p> </p><p>05完<br/>2017/8/21-22:55</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>程序性空转：在需要对摄入的不同纯度的能量进行提炼和使用时，转换器会开始运转；但如果没有可以吸收的能量，转换器也依然会按时启动、试图分解那些机体急需却并不存在的能量补给。就像人类饮食规律被打破时、你的胃仍然会习惯性地在固定时刻分泌胃酸尽管你没吃东西——长此以往这会灼伤你的胃壁、造成严重的疾病。</p><p>防护膜/粒子隔膜：一个特殊的私人原创设计：赛博坦人的接入口通常被一层透明、坚韧的粒子隔膜封住、没有任何分子能够出入，这样能保护他们的机体不会轻易地被微生物或有害液体入侵。进行对接前必须关掉它才能插进去。</p><p>接入口/接口/输入口：一个特殊的私人原创设计：赛博坦人的接入口是个开启的洞，一般是圆形的，里面可以看到接入管道。</p><p>垫圈/减震垫圈：一个特殊的私人原创设计：接入口有一圈密布传感线路的减震垫圈，对压力和扩张十分敏感，当它受到刺激时，机体会收到信号对接入管道和防护膜运行状态及功能进行相应的调整。</p><p>对白1：I AM waiting. ——有时候感觉写成中文语气总是弄不对……</p><p>对白2：And? ——同上。</p><p>天火的吻：如果他们对接处紧贴，其实是吻不到的。但是输出管可以延长！这样就保证了在一定范围内，赛博坦人们都能和与自己体型不同的伴侣成功对接；而且也保证了他们能够接吻——作为一种附带效果。</p><p>备份生理数据：这是个被动过程，但依然会花时间。任何在他们的次级燃料舱里停留时间够长、含有赛博坦核糖的能量液都会被记录下来。</p><p>吸收：是个名词！</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Good Old Days 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>新来的实习生小朋友觉得自己有个烦恼</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>06</p><p>新来的研究员波峰*对自己的实验室抱有相当矛盾的看法。</p><p>青丘地质科学研究院最近几赛年招收的驻实验室研究员不多，他来的那一届，听说只有他自己一人通过了考试——这解释了为何没人给他举办入职大会。他还从别处听说委员会已经很惊讶了，因为招聘完全是程序性的，他们特意准备了更难的考题，没想到竟然还有人通过。</p><p>尽管我的成绩事实上惨不忍睹——波峰苦涩地朝自己咧咧嘴。</p><p>然后他就到了这儿。波峰从没妄想过自己能被分配到找矿勘探专业主任教授的大实验室里重点培养，但现在的安排还是让他芯里略感失望。</p><p>天火副教授的研究小组算上他自己只有5个人，位于实验大楼日落侧尽头的小实验室比不上大项目的那些看上去那么气派，但是陈设规整，设备也比较齐全——至少日常研究用不着去申领处扫描批准单。天火小组在园区的油吧组织了一场小型聚会、尽力热情地欢迎了新成员——事实上波峰觉得自己还挺享受那个小晚会的，直到导师将他的工作搭档介绍给他。</p><p>那是聚会上唯一一名还没对他笑过的赛博坦人。一名飞行者——就像温和的大个子导师，但他有一双属于军品的鲜红色光学镜，而且从聚会开始就一直在满脸挑剔地审视波峰；即使航天飞机宽大的手掌提示性地轻轻落在他肩甲上，波峰注意到他只是乜斜着眼瞟了导师一眼。</p><p>不知是不是因为脾气太好，天火导师完全没有把这种无礼放在心上的意思。</p><p>“……就是你要跟我干？你是台声纳？”他盯着波峰，微微扬起一边眉毛。他没有要自我介绍的意思。</p><p>“我叫波峰。”波峰尽量保持友善，“很高兴能和你一起工作。我希望能知道你的名字。”</p><p>他朝新搭档伸出手，对面的飞行者盯着看了几星秒，就像他不知道波峰想干什么一样——又或者他想试试如果自己一直不动，波峰会不会自己把手收回去。最终他妥协地抿着嘴抬起胳膊，蓝色的手指快速扫了一下波峰的掌心。</p><p>“红蜘蛛是一名优秀的研究员，他很有经验。他会在工作中为你提供很多知识和帮助的，波峰。”天火导师亲自出来打圆场，波峰注意到他安抚地拍了拍被称为红蜘蛛的飞行者。</p><p>“就是这样*。”红蜘蛛简短地总结道，“别拖我后腿，新来的。”他转向导师开始抱怨，“你怎么能把这个傻瓜交给我，天火？看他那样儿，他连明矾和石膏都分不清。你都看见了，他入职考卷答得还不如原子核的实验报告（浅绿色的显微镜表情微微一僵）。”</p><p>“波峰的考核比往届更困难，”天火导师的耐心仿佛无穷无尽，“他没有你的成绩好，但是波峰可以在工作中进步，就像我们……”</p><p>“我分得清……”波峰不高兴地小声念叨——而且就算分不清，红蜘蛛总不能指望他还没入职就把整部《常见结晶矿大全》读明白吧？天火导师都没这么要求过！</p><p>“……需要搭档一起工作，你每天加班的时间太长了，小红。”</p><p>“我给他收拾烂摊子花的时间会比工作时间更长。”</p><p>“你可以教给波峰新的知识，他会学习得很好。这并不容易……”</p><p>他在天火副教授温柔劝解的背景音中叹着气抬头，刚好赶上坐在对面的另一组研究员朝他投来同情的目光。</p><p>“该叹气的人是我。”红蜘蛛显然听见了，“你都听见了，新来的，老天对你有信心，我可没有。所以明天提前一个大循环到实验室来见我，在你开始破坏规矩前，我至少要确保你知道它们。”他愠怒地瞪着波峰，显然落在头上这个推脱不掉的“照顾幼生体”责任满腹牢骚，“在【我的】实验室里不许砸碎任何东西。”</p><p>说得就像他拥有这个地方一样。</p><p>波峰在芯里翻起了光学镜。他听说军营里的教官都很不讲理——或许这是军品的通病，生产缺陷一类的？</p><p>“我有名字，”他决定反抗，“我叫‘波峰’，‘长官’。”</p><p>听见那个称呼红蜘蛛一愣。随后波峰不安地看见他缓缓眯起那对吓人的红色光学镜，朝波峰露出一个危险的笑容。</p><p>“名字，”他故作不经意地偏了偏头，“如果你能活过实习期，我会记住的。”</p><p>波峰打了个寒噤。</p><p> </p><p>“我搞不懂。”波峰吞下一口能量酒，“天火教授是个差不多完美的导师，我尊敬他——真的。他……他哪儿都好。就是那种……你一辈子跟他混，他也不会烦你的好人。可是……”他压下一个酒嗝。自从加入这个小团队已经过去一塞周，波峰熟识了一套十部的《赛博坦外行星勘探指示矿与实矿脉分布》——尽管他不承认，但这不得不感谢红蜘蛛的“胁迫”；现在随便提个矿物名，他就能连页签带章节索引地把相关内容复述出来，甚至还能画出上面所有的示意图。按各版文献的出版时间顺序。“……红蜘蛛是个疯子。你们能想象吗我是说？他逼我读了——读了那么多书，我每天充电的时候，脑模块里还在背书。你们谁还需要……还需要这样儿？”</p><p>主任实验室里的曲轴安慰地拍打小醉鬼的肩甲。他还没想好说些什么，波峰又念叨开了。</p><p>“等我……等我好不容易把那些东西都照他要求的学、学会了，他该——满意了吧。你猜……”他摸了几把，想找到自己的杯子。“你猜怎么着？‘这些刻字儿垃圾上写的都是废话，没有实地勘探，学起来一文不值。’他就这么说；哦还有‘你是个愚蠢的小炉渣，所以你必须把这些也背下来，就现在，反正你也闲着’。我他渣没日没夜地背他……他让我背的东西，他说学了没用！瓤后——蓝厚——他又拿出来更多！”总算拿到了，波峰端起杯子就仰脖——动作相当豪迈，可惜早就空了——当时原子核给曲轴使了个眼色，叫他趁波峰念叨时倒掉了里面的东西。</p><p>“为什么是我……”新人研究员趴在桌上，委屈得后背一颤一颤的；“他还……他是个他渣的控制狂！‘我的实验室里不许砸碎任何东西’——那才不是他的实验室，那是……那是天火教授的。他只不过跟……跟我一样，是个研究员！‘别拿你那双笨手碰样本，背你的书去’——我是来……是来当研究员的，不是当磁片！他以为他是谁！？天火教……教授纵容他这样虐待我！他人那么好！他怎么能这样！？”</p><p>曲轴叹了口气。</p><p>“小峰*，红蜘蛛他……”</p><p>“还‘所有标本切片必须他渣的一样厚，误差不能超过2µm；切面两边必须完全平行且垂直于样本中轴线’——反正不规整的地方可以磨掉嘛！根本不会有谁发现——除了他这个强迫症！而且操作规程上写得允许误差范围是21！”</p><p>“小峰当着红蜘蛛的面打磨矿石切片来着，用激光切片刀。”原子核给曲轴科普实验室花边新闻。</p><p>“普神啊，那个红蜘蛛让新手动他自己采的样本了？这真是个奇迹！不过他到底怎么磨的？”</p><p>“是老天让他给新人干的，给新人学习的机会。老天总是……”原子核摇摇头，啜了一口自己杯子里发亮的液体，“……他老觉得无论什么人都有救，跟以前一样。小峰把切割温度开高了——你知道如果桌上有矿石碎屑被红蜘蛛看见了会发生什么——他想熔掉那些粉末。”</p><p>“有点儿机灵，”曲轴拿过酒瓶给自己和原子核满上，“可那么着会破坏原矿的晶面。跟你再赌一瓶他就是这么被抓到现行。”</p><p>“叫酒去。”原子核挥挥手，“你见过以前红蜘蛛是怎么盯自己的东西的。小峰刚一动激光调温器，红蜘蛛就问他想干什么。你知道他对那些个咱们实验室的设备有点儿……业余爱好吧？拆开修理、改装什么的。”</p><p>“我得说我不喜欢他，原子核；但他的技术还算有用。”曲轴按铃召来侍应，“他以前在咱们那儿的时候……帮我调过提纯器的线路——嘴上可没闲着。现在实验室还用着呢。”</p><p>“就是这么回事儿。他说他已经校准好了切割那种样本就应该用他设置的温度和切割压，根本不需要谁再去动。当时我和分馏*还以为他会揍可怜的小峰一顿呢。老天都过来了。”</p><p>“我宁愿那个螺栓揍我。”波峰举起一根手指声明。</p><p>“……他到底让你干什么啦？”曲轴接过酒瓶。</p><p>“打扫实验室，”原子核喃喃道谢，端起刚蓄满酒的玻璃杯，“一塞周。”</p><p>“听上去不怎么可怕。”曲轴耸耸肩甲。</p><p>“所有地方！”波峰惨叫，原子核想了想，还是递过去一杯，“每个试管都要洗，每一寸地板都要擦！他就在旁边盯着，必须干到他觉得满意为止！我还得清理废液缸！他说‘这不难，跟你的脑壳差不多’！我讨厌他盯着我的眼神，就跟我一无是处一样！而且那些恶芯的清洁涂层怎么都刷不干净！”他晃晃悠悠地抬起手，把指缝里灰扑扑的涂料指给酒友们看。</p><p>“呃……小峰，”曲轴叹了口气，“我觉得你最好启动你的FIM芯片；关于你‘搭档’的事，我们能给你讲几句。你可能想清醒着听。”</p><p>小个子声纳趴了一塞分，终于甩甩头坐直机身。</p><p>“我好了。”他捏着剩下的半杯能量酒。</p><p>曲轴发声器沙沙作响地清了清嗓子。</p><p>“你知道老天……我是说天火副教授，你的导师是科学院有史以来最年轻的副教授；以前主任是他的导师，他跟我们在同一个实验室工作。他既是研究员，又是勘探员。就跟你说得一样小峰，他是个完美的科学家，真正的好人。我们都喜欢他，没人不喜欢天火。他通过职称评审，大家都很为他高兴，我是说真的。至于红蜘蛛……</p><p>“他来得最晚，是从新兵训练营临时调到预备科研员培训学院的——你能看得出来，他是个军品。”曲轴指指自己浅蓝色的光学镜。波峰低下头，想起飞行者那双令人不快的红眼。</p><p>“我们听说他的入职考核成绩非常优秀，”原子核接下去，“在你之前的四届录取申请者当中，只有天火能和他相比。他自己肯定也清楚这件事——你知道他对别人的态度是什么样。简而言之，和我们不同，他跳过了实习期，直接作为正式研究员和勘探专业主任的学员进入实验室参与核心项目。那时候他是天火的搭档。”</p><p>“红蜘蛛很年轻，他非常自负，毫无耐心，而且看不起所有不会飞的同事——事实上除了和天火以外，他跟我们所有人说话都像吵架，他对我们的工作指手画脚，甚至把我们赶走就因为他觉得自己做得更好；他绝不会放过任何嘲笑我们的机会。</p><p>“他【是】很聪明，他有些离奇办法能帮他完成任务。但他没有朋友——有时候我怀疑他到底在不在乎。只有天火能一直忍耐他，甚至喜欢他，可能因为天火是飞行者，这会让红蜘蛛在他面前表现得‘正常’些——我是说，表现得反常些，毕竟他平时就是那副趾高气扬的德性。他还是老天的室友呢。”</p><p>“什么？”波峰不能想象有人能和红蜘蛛相安无事地共处一室超过一个循环；何况是朝夕相处。</p><p>“他现在还是，如果我没记错的话。”曲轴叹道，“老天总是……能看到别人身上的闪光点，不管那有多小、或者那人的缺点有多明显。‘红蜘蛛是一名专业的研究员，他对待工作很认真，和大家一样’——老天就拿这个给红蜘蛛当挡箭牌，‘他只是不擅长和人交流’。有段时间我们还以为老天爱上他了。</p><p>“我有没有提过红蜘蛛这人特别贪心？好吧，他跟我们不一样，他可不甘心踏踏实实地在主任手下学习，他想自立门户——越早越好。</p><p>“我们不知道他在搞什么鬼，那种事不会让我们这些研究员知道的——但据说他陷得太深、得罪了大人物。他们去执行一个勘探任务——很危险的任务，权当给他个警告。他本来可以服软不去，但他偏不。那次他差点害死老天和他自己。</p><p>“他真是个疯子，就算自己不要命，他怎么能搭上老天！？他流水线的老天对他那么好！”曲轴义愤填膺；而且一想到红蜘蛛曾经一边倒掉他的试剂一边说“这废液除了能拿来当你的能量液外百无一用”，他就更生气了。原子核友好地放下杯子，把酒瓶递给他。</p><p>“因为这事儿红蜘蛛栽了个大跟头，要我说，完全是咎由自取。”曲轴猛灌一口，打了个寒颤；波峰也不甘示弱地吞下一杯。原子核耸耸肩甲继续讲故事。</p><p>“他在实验室里大闹，大伙儿好不容易才制服他，多亏老天帮忙。导师把他……请出了实验室，让他去设备申领处反省反省；那段时间真是清静得让人感动。我给老天帮了一段时间的忙，因为他的……搭档不在了。老天有点魂不守舍，经常忘了告诉我该干什么。他嘴上没说，但我们觉得他还是认为红蜘蛛被调岗是他的错。他人就是这么好，即便红蜘蛛是个炉渣、差点害他没命。”</p><p>“说真的，我以为老天终于跟那个红蜘蛛撇清关系了——我是，是说……红蜘蛛都搬出去了——我是这么听说的。后来老天通过了职称评审——”</p><p>“——是他应得的，这是大家公认的。”</p><p>“——没错儿。然后他又把红蜘蛛弄回来了。”</p><p>三个醉鬼静静地听彼此的散热器嗡嗡转了一会儿。</p><p>“其实，”原子核谨慎地打破沉默，“红蜘蛛现在收敛多了。而且他……他还挺有用的，只要不说话，也……不怎么讨厌。有时候。他修好了实验室那台提纯机。”</p><p>“……我知道。”曲轴试着对焦自己的光学镜，“申领处那个扫描设备也是他弄的。可我还是觉得，老天爱上他了。老天管他叫‘小红’。”</p><p>“天火……教授陪着他加班，”波峰口齿不清地补充，“在我……在我刷废液缸的时候，他在捣鼓切割机，这两天。教授把……把他抱到桌上。他们白天都……都不在，一起出去。”</p><p>“我看老天是没救了……”</p><p>“脑模块出问……”</p><p>“你们两颗锈螺栓祸害了我的新手一晚上，还他渣有完没完？”一道带翅膀的黑影挡住光亮；趴在桌上的三人浑身一激灵，酒醒了大半。</p><p>“呃……晚上好？”原子核紧张地往后挪了挪，“我以为你在加班……老天……教授呢？”</p><p>“你他渣就盼着我累倒，好没人看着你在晶体培养器里生产垃圾。”红蜘蛛骂道，“天火先走了，感谢普神他用不着看见你们这副蠢样儿。你，滚过来，新来的。明天你还有活儿要干。”</p><p>波峰可怜巴巴地看了看两名酒友，曲轴息事宁人地给他腾出一条缝隙。可尽管之前激活了一会儿FIM芯片，他还是喝得太醉了。</p><p>红蜘蛛轻蔑地盯着声纳仪在尖叫和一阵叮铃咣啷中瘫倒在自己脚边，眼瞅着爬不起来，才弯腰把他拎起来。</p><p>“变形，你这炉渣！”他吼道，“别想让我这么着把你一路抬回去！”</p><p>波峰想的是：红蜘蛛赖在天火身边显得他个头小得像个迷你金刚，可他不小；他比波峰高整整两个头。</p><p>“你他渣是不是喝丢了自己的变形齿轮！？”拎着他背甲的手威胁地晃了晃。波峰乖乖变回块头小多了的次形态。红蜘蛛提溜着自己的搭档却还不急着走，他沉着脸一步跨到曲轴跟前，不等蓝白相间的分离机逃开，直截了当地用空着的手一把薅住他的胸甲将他拽了过来。</p><p>曲轴惊恐的表情僵在脸上。</p><p>“听着，你这块满地爬的小炉渣，”他的光学镜红得刺眼，“要是再让我听见你诋毁天火，我就把你的火种扯出来。”又凶狠地瞪了原子核一眼后，红蜘蛛点燃脚下的推进口朝油吧门口飘去。</p><p>“小炉渣，你要是敢吐在我身上，我就把你从天上扔下——”他变形飞走了。</p><p>彻底醒酒了的两个“老同事”面面相觑。他们一动不动地坐着，直到最后的一点儿引擎轰鸣声也听不见了。</p><p>“……‘收敛多了’，嗯？”曲轴扭头看向原子核。</p><p>显微镜叹着气给自己又倒了一杯。</p><p> </p><p>天火抚摸着怀里小机体的后背，不知道该说些什么才能让他振作起来。几塞分前红蜘蛛回到宿舍，一言不发地扎进他怀里不动了。他的散热扇疲倦地嗡嗡响，吹出丝丝缕缕的热气；最近为了培训新研究员他一直起得很早。但这不是红蜘蛛情绪低落的唯一原因；天火的火种微微刺痛，他能感觉到伴侣芯底的抑郁。</p><p>他含糊地说了句话。</p><p>“抱歉，小红。你说什么？”天火的手指轻轻滑过红蜘蛛后颈敏感的管线。他低吟了一声，不情愿地抬起头面对他的大家伙。</p><p>“我说‘你应该离我远点儿’。”他烦闷地躲避天火的视线，“我早说过这对你没好处。我警告过你的。”他在天火手臂中间扭动，想爬出去；天火不放他，只是将他轻轻放在自己的充电床上。</p><p>“我们是火种伴侣，我不会离开你，小红。”红蜘蛛瞥了瞥身侧禁锢住自己的白色手臂，不服气地哼了一声。“发生了什么，小红？你让我先回来，你遇到了什么事？”</p><p>“什么也没发生，”他小声嘟囔，天火的充电床很舒服，他几乎要下线了；“我去了一趟油吧，把喝醉酒的小炉渣拎回宿舍去了。他们在说我们以前的事儿……”他又被天火的爱抚弄醒，不悦地推开搭在自己座舱盖上的手，“你就非得知道不可吗？他们可没说你什么好话。”</p><p>“不，我不在乎研究员谈论我的方式，小红。他们可以用自己喜欢的标准评价我。”天火认真地回答——如果不考虑他正在红蜘蛛身上摸来摸去、到处释放酥痒的微电流，还挺有说服力的；“我担心你。我们工作了很久，研究院终于同意重新开放外星勘探进程；在最近的这些会议中，你为说服董事会和委员会都付出了很多。谢谢你。”他凑过来纯洁地轻轻亲吻红蜘蛛的面颊。红蜘蛛长长地转了一好会儿散热扇。</p><p>“我什么也没干，耍嘴皮子而已。”红蜘蛛盯着天火一只大手涂层上反射的灯光，仿佛突然对其充满浓厚兴趣，“他们看好的是你的项目，还有你的人缘，老天。他们一直喜欢你那个项目，能节省不少新矿开采成本；虽然我怀疑赛博坦到底还有没有这类开发计划。”</p><p>“是我们的项目，”天火纠正，红蜘蛛在他手中蠕动了一下——先蜷缩，后伸直；他打开自己的双腿。“我使用了你改装的设备和我们共同收集的数据。我们是一个团队；我们两个的项目。”</p><p>“别他渣学我说话。”红蜘蛛懒洋洋地歪过头朝天火微笑。</p><p>他那模样真是太……太迷人了。天火差点又要把红蜘蛛挤进自己怀抱深处去。</p><p>“我想分担你的压力，小红，我希望帮助你。”红蜘蛛怀疑天火的词汇量堪忧到甜言蜜语只会说那么两句，“而且我们已经很久没亲近过了，自从上次我们缔结火种联系。”天火的指尖以一种出人预料的灵活在红蜘蛛座舱护甲的上沿轻轻打转：最初的强烈依恋期已经过去，比起那时候他更像作为天火本来的样子了；天火有点后悔自己无法像之前那么……主动。</p><p>“你这交换液上脑的螺栓那次和我一晚上对接了四次。”红蜘蛛痛苦地答道，“你不知道到了后来我都是什么他渣的可怕的感受。你这不知疲倦的大白渣，我觉得我的机体都快被你烧化了。”</p><p>“抱歉，小红。我那时有点控制不住自己……”天火满怀歉意地轻抚红蜘蛛深色的面颊。红蜘蛛在芯里重重地叹了口气。“可是我很【想】你，我们住在同一个房间，你让我感觉遥远。我们应该更接近。”</p><p>“是‘想要’我吧？”红蜘蛛不以为然地捅破天火的掩饰，“你这道貌岸然的大蠢机，你以为我不知道你的手躲着我的对接面板绕了多少圈吗？”他露出一个可爱的狡黠笑容，蓝色的手指攀上天火的头颈。“好，行，他流水线的。充满好奇心的老天想知道别人说了他什么坏话，他坐立不安……”</p><p>“那不是我的本意，小红！我只是希望能够和你……”</p><p>“嘘。”红蜘蛛简要地打断伴侣即将冲口而出的长篇解释，他直接打开了自己的对接组件护甲，“少废话；我们来干那些火种伴侣干的蠢事儿吧，就照你想的那样儿。”他拖过天火的一只手，向下——划过他光滑的座舱玻璃——向下——他让那只大手触碰他那个在渴望中升温的私密地方，“今天只能一回，老天。你知道我最近很累。”他的输入口太窄小了，只比天火一根手指的直径略大；他让天火抚弄那发烫的、略带弹性的圆环。天火释放自己的对接组件时，他满意地咧嘴一笑。“再说一遍：就一回，老天。我们明天还有工作，必须去做的那种。”他朝天火招招手，大家伙托起他的机身，总算如愿以偿地亲吻了他诱人的深色嘴唇。</p><p>骑在大个头伴侣输出管上和他接吻，红蜘蛛有点躁动不安。他的接口感觉实在……</p><p>“好了，快点儿开始，傻大个儿。”最终他朝这场求欢的胜利者不耐烦地投降。红蜘蛛准备好了，而且不准备浪费时间。他摆动刺痒的髋传动关节，尽量不去想天火的管子被流出接口的润滑液淋湿的模样。</p><p>……他渣的天火的笑脸看上去和自己如出一辙，准是没学什么好东西。</p><p>在体内硕大输出管带来的一波波麻痒酸胀中忍不住呻吟出声的红蜘蛛抓着天火白色的臂甲暗想。</p><p> </p><p>波峰神志不清地晃到实验室门口，他已经后悔了一早上为什么自己昨夜要喝这么多了。整个脑模块抽痛不止，昨晚因为能量酒而过热的线路像电磁网一样勒着他。他那个刻薄的搭档还不知道会怎么……</p><p>“嗷！”后颈传输口一阵剧痛，什么凉飕飕的东西顺着管线扩散到全身——不管那是什么，它的效果立竿见影：疼痛和晕眩无影无踪。声纳仪打个哆嗦站直，看见红蜘蛛不知什么时候出现在他面前。红白相间飞行者交叉着胳膊，一只蓝色的手里还夹着根空针筒。</p><p>“就知道你这小炉渣今天会梦游，”他习惯性斥责，“我去医疗翼开了一针醒酒药。现在进去，新来的，今天的事比以前更重要，你敢搞砸了试试。”他率先进实验室，波峰斯斯艾艾地跟在后头。</p><p>一台有点眼熟的实验设备摆在他们的实验台一侧，波峰疑惑地皱起眉头——它有点像标本切割机，但比之前他记忆的那些型号都要高些。他还没提问，红蜘蛛抢先开口。</p><p>“我改装了那台愚蠢的切片机，”他走到设备旁边，用眼神示意波峰站近些，“省得你这个投机取巧的傻瓜浪费珍贵的矿石，或者把自己的手剁掉。研究院决定重开外星勘探，我和老天不会每天都在这里盯着。你必须学会使用这台机器，这很简单，都是自动的，我只演示一遍。你应该录下来，因为你学得很慢。你会打字吗？”他不信任地瞪着波峰。</p><p>“我当然会！我……”波峰为这种轻视感到恼火。</p><p>“在这儿输入样本名称——我相信你已经背下来了，我让你背过。”红蜘蛛没有和他争论的意思，他一边单手敲击键盘，一边从座舱盖下面掏出一个烟色的密封罐，“——不同矿物样本需要不同波长的切割光刀，”他压住样本罐，用两根手指拧开盖子，“——把样本放在切割台上，”他直接把瓶中的东西倒了上去，“这是沥青铀矿。”</p><p>“我知道。”</p><p>“闭嘴。”红蜘蛛移开手，波峰看见一个粒子防护罩从切割台顶端那个厚厚的盖子上降落下来，“这能防止你心急火燎地提前把手伸进去让自己被剁成碎片，就像上回那样。所以放完样本你必须赶紧躲开，以防你脏兮兮的手也被封在里面扫描到系统里。”红蜘蛛总有办法把自己的关心表达得很讨人厌。波峰耸耸肩甲，他已经有点习惯了。</p><p>“我该怎么切割它呢……哇哦哦！”标本突然飘起来出乎他的预料。</p><p>“别像个傻子似的，”红蜘蛛不耐烦地皱眉，“你没见过标本展示罐嘛？现在系统会自动进行全息扫描，等这个灯——”他敲敲顶盖的左上角，波峰看见那里有个方形的指示灯正在闪着红光，随后变成蓝色，“——变成这样就扫描好了。看这边——”红蜘蛛朝设备右边镶嵌的屏幕抬抬下巴，“这里会显示扫描完整的样品影像。按这些地方转动图像——”他拉动触控滑杆，“——这个键调节切割方向，四种模式——”他飞快地按了几下，显示屏上用红线标注出切割线，“——从这里输入切片厚度；按这个地方切换成切片数量，设备会自动计算平均厚度显示出来。按一下这里——”他从键盘中间抬起一根手指戳戳触控板角落的一个图标，波峰努力跟上；“——设置标本密封块的形状，规格输入方式和之前一样。等你设置够了，按这个键开始。”他按了一个显眼的彩色按钮。</p><p>波峰盯了几纳秒飘着标本的密封切割台。</p><p>“它没切。它坏了？”波峰偏过头，尽力让自己不幸灾乐祸。</p><p>“它当然没坏！”红蜘蛛恼火地吼回去，“因为你是个记不住操作步骤的蠢螺丝钉，我不能冒险让你手动操作【任何】一步！”激光刀姗姗来迟，开始无声地滑动着切割矿石，波峰注意到随着那根小光带的动作，防护罩中的空间仿佛也被切成了片。“开始切割前，操作区会预先灌入保护气凝胶，机器作业时这些——”红蜘蛛指指紧跟刀片位置次第点亮的橙色能量灯，“——固化光线会直接凝固它们形成完整的立方体标本，不需要你一边切一边手动往上喷，还全他渣喷到了一个角落里。”波峰难堪地摸摸脸颊。</p><p>他们看了一会儿机器自动制作标本，波峰不得不承认成果确实令人惊叹。熟悉的指示灯再次缓慢闪动时红蜘蛛重新靠近设备。</p><p>“标本已经做完了，你可以打开防护罩把它取出来。当心别掉在地上。”他再次按动那枚彩色的按钮。波峰看见做好的标本缓缓落稳，之后听见通风扇转了一阵，最后粒子防护罩关闭了。红蜘蛛小心地压住两端的装片，慢慢把整组标本取出来放在桌上。等他示意可以上前检查，波峰才犹犹豫豫地从中抽出一片看了起来。</p><p>“这……这真是太完美了！”他情不自禁地赞叹：装片光滑而规则，每一片标本都被均匀地包裹在透明的保护材料中，就连里面那些小裂痕都保留得极其完整；“你是……你是怎么做到的？我是说……”他恋恋不舍地把手里那枚漂亮的小玩意儿插回它的同伴中间，“这台机器，你能凭它获一大堆奖！”</p><p>“这里是地质科学院，不是机械设计工程学院。在这儿我们不拿机械设备获奖。”红蜘蛛难得用这种语气说话——他几乎称得上有耐心；波峰没注意到他古怪的眼神；“而且我他渣不在乎什么机械设备，我在乎的是标本的质量，而你根本达不到要求。我希望它能至少帮你撑过我们不在的时候——最好能混过实习期，小炉渣。”</p><p>“这些切片已经完成了，为标本编号和安装支架……”</p><p>“你——自己——来干！”红蜘蛛完全恢复了先前的暴躁，“你连那个都不会？指望我什么都替你做，我们要你还有什么用！？你是不是还需要我替你研究怎么配试剂？怎么做质子分离？怎么把你的脑袋改得聪明点儿？”</p><p>“我……不是那个意思。我会做编号和……”</p><p>“别管它。”红蜘蛛挥挥手，掏出另一枚罐子，“现在你来做一遍。这些沥青铀矿能提炼代能量，上头很珍视，我没别的能给你浪费，敢弄错我就踹裂你的底盘。”他将东西塞给波峰，粗暴的动作显得罐子里装的是路边的破铁疙瘩而不是珍贵样本。“你现在就得学会，等别人来了，你负责教给他们。开始。”</p><p>天火来的时候红蜘蛛还在纠正波峰的参数输入格式。小家伙一脸不高兴地板着脸，但他很专心。他们都没注意到天火。他坐在前面观赏了一会儿，不自觉地露出微笑——他喜欢小红工作时认真的样子。不过现在凑上去亲吻他，小红一定会大发雷霆；他讨厌让别人看他们俩热闹。</p><p>“……够了，我没时间给你耽误。”红蜘蛛揉揉眉心，拿出一块数据板，“操作步骤都写在这里，如果你不确定自己都该做些什么……在动手之前过一遍你那个出了故障的记忆库，然后读这个！我禁止你一边看一边干，读过再操作！别等我和老天回来时看见实验室被炸成一片废墟、你们几个蠢材坐在上头傻乐！”他丢下拿着数据板苦思冥想的波峰抬起头，正对上天火傻笑的脸。</p><p>“你来早了。”他不快地抱怨，走向椅子里的巨大航天飞机。“你就傻坐在那儿……干嘛不帮我？”</p><p>“你教得很好，小红。”天火鼓励地笑着起身，“没有什么我能做的。这是你擅长的领域，我并不比波峰强。”红蜘蛛跃上天火的办公桌坐在桌角上，晃荡着双腿听天火夸奖他。</p><p>“……你用不着，你手制的切片标本比他的强多了。都怪你好心泛滥，”不好意思地哼唧了片刻，红蜘蛛扬起脸，透亮的红色光学镜责备地注视他的导师，“你知不知道他弄坏多少我领来的矿石？我讨厌样本库那群炉渣围着我问东问西的。”</p><p>波峰假装自己什么也没听见。尤其是要假装自己没看见红蜘蛛扶着天火导师的臂甲从桌上跳下来的样子。</p><p>“波峰，”天火教授转向埋头苦干的新学员，“谢谢你提前来实验室。今天我和红蜘蛛研究员需要出发执行勘探任务，如果你在实验方面需要协助……”</p><p>“——就自己解决！”</p><p>“……我已经给原子核发了邮件，他会帮助你。”</p><p>“天火！”</p><p>“耐心点，小红。”天火教授仍然温和地笑着安抚他，“不用担心波峰，他会处理得很好的。我相信我们的每一名研究员，我也相信你设计的新设备会帮助大家更好地工作。”</p><p>红蜘蛛瞪了天火教授半天，好像还在找词儿要反驳。</p><p>“……我才没担心谁，”他最终低下头不情愿地妥协了，“我只是不想让小炉渣弄坏我好不容易做的仪器。快走，我们快点出发！都快迟到了，老炉渣肯定会絮絮叨叨！”只可惜这温顺没维持几星秒红蜘蛛便振作起来，拖着天火往外跑。</p><p>天火教授跟着矮小的飞行者出门去，又探头回来朝波峰鼓励地挥了挥手。</p><p>一只不高兴的小蓝手从他肩头伸过来，把他拽了出去。</p><p> </p><p>“小红，你做得真的很好。”他们载着矿石和地层样本返航，这次收获颇丰，除了赛博坦大量使用的铬矿、钛矿和镍，经过升级的超能量体探测装置甚至把他们领到了一个能量水晶矿脉上，而这个矿脉相对而言非常易于开采。</p><p>“我什么时候不好过？”红蜘蛛背靠大规格采样罐芯满意足地把玩新战利品；能量水晶紫色的辉光尽管被特制隔离介质吸收了大量辐射能，仍旧照亮了他的机翼——他也收集了一小块，现在正好好地躺在他座舱最隐秘的角落里。</p><p>他玩弄着红色和蓝色的晶体，举高它们，看它们反射能量光的样子——这和他们本次采集的矿物关系不大，但红蜘蛛额外收集了它们，甚至特意浪费了两个微型标本罐。</p><p>“是的，”天火礼貌地认同道，“你在帮助波峰的方面也做得很好；我以前没想过你能做到这一点。”</p><p>“做到哪一点？带幼生体吗？你不知道我有多讨厌他，他真是蠢得没边儿，我想跳起来踹他已经有……”刚玉——结晶工厂里能够大量生产这种东西，便宜又轻松；他们的光学镜就是用这个做的。红蜘蛛从没有看见这么大块的自然结晶。通常他不会因为这种原因就采集没用的样本但是……</p><p>老天可能会喜欢——这个念头没来由地冒出来；红蜘蛛因此更坚信天火会的。</p><p>“但你没有，小红。你有耐心地带他熟悉了那些操作，而且负责任地确保他掌握了。”天火的声音带着笑意，红蜘蛛不好意思地躺在地上蜷缩起来。他分不清火种深处雀跃的快乐究竟属于自己还是航天飞机。</p><p>“……我没时间确保他掌握什么，”红蜘蛛盯着自己的指尖，“我们得赶紧出发勘探；我只是给了他操作指南。”</p><p>“你写了操作指南，这很好。”天火轻微地颤动了一下，他们减速准备穿过站点太空桥返回赛博坦星区；“以前你从来不给我写。”</p><p>“那是因为你用不着，你听一遍就能懂。”红蜘蛛翻了个身，“那小炉渣就跟没有记忆库似的。他那么蠢，真是专职科研机型？这太不正常了。”</p><p>天火安静地穿过太空桥炫目的光幕，他小心翼翼地藏起自己的情绪。不正常的是红蜘蛛：作为一名军品，他显然太聪明了。而给他做入职体检的医疗机对个中缘由也摸不着头脑。</p><p>小飞机没注意到天火；他含糊不清地小声嘟囔了些什么东西。</p><p>“你说什么，小红？”天火出声询问。与此同时他发现自己的火种几乎要被突然涌入的难堪之情冲到火种舱壁上压扁。</p><p>“……你就非得知道吗！？”红蜘蛛反问。</p><p>“如果你不希望，小红，也可以不用告诉我。”他只是在掩饰自己；天火知道这种掩饰之后他总会坦白。</p><p>他保持沉默，直到红蜘蛛气恼地一骨碌爬起来。</p><p>“……我想跟你说话！”他自暴自弃地吼道，“因为我想给你讲，就这样，你满意啦！？你就非得看我丢脸才觉得有趣儿吗大炉渣！？”他生气地对着墙坐倒，把天火的摄像头赶开。“如果我他渣的给你一块数据板，你就会像个呆头呆脑的扫描仪一样抓着它没完没了地看下去。你无聊透了。”</p><p>天火差点没忍住变回主形态抱住他的冲动。</p><p>“这并不丢脸，小红。我很高兴你喜欢我，谢谢。”</p><p>“谢你个排气管！”天火看着小家伙气鼓鼓的背影缩在舱室角落。</p><p>他在轨道上盘旋了一会儿，等红蜘蛛镇静下来。</p><p>“你一定很讨厌那些。”他像以前那样没头没脑地开口。“我们得去面对贪得无厌的委员会和对科学一窍不通的投资者，那些一肚子能量、飞都飞不起来的贪官，跟他们磨嘴皮子，求他们给我们留点残羹剩饭、求他们付给我们钱买我们的芯血拿去挥霍。你根本干不来这种事儿，你的厌烦都写在脸上了。”</p><p>“我是个科学家，”天火慢慢地说，“我只想做我的工作，用它们给社会带来进步和繁荣。我不明白……”他点燃主推进器开始进入赛博坦大气层，高度压缩的空气炽热地喷射着强光，“我想你说的对，小红。我……不喜欢这些工作。它们不是科学。”</p><p>“我想也是，它们不是科学，老天才不会费心思在拍炉渣的马屁上面，就算搞砸了也无所谓。”红蜘蛛已经老实地爬回天火的驾驶舱座椅上、让那些安全带把他绑好；“你知道我们需要他们——至少我们需要他们的批准单和他们的赛金。”他拍拍天火的扶手，“但那不是我想说的。天火，老天，我们必须分头行动——这是为了实验室，你明白我的意思。你不用操心他们——再也不用了；你只管做我们的科研，把成果拿出来，尽你所能增加我们手中的筹码。至于游说的活儿，”他咬住嘴唇，他的散热器呼呼地转动了好一会儿；“……就交给咱们当中的骗子吧。”</p><p>天火又有疑问了。</p><p>“我！我是说交给我！你到底能不能听得懂赛博坦语？看在普神的份上……你是不是饿了？”</p><p>他撑着下巴怒气冲冲，他没试图控制自己的情绪。这些愤怒很好，这些强烈的情绪不会吸引天火过分探究——毕竟他正在降落，他需要大部分注意力。</p><p>他会同意的，不同意也得同意。</p><p>而红蜘蛛也用不着在拍开项目投资者招待晚会上那些伸向他座舱盖和底盘的爪子时担心被大家伙看见了。</p><p> </p><p>【06】完<br/>2017/8/25-00:25</p><p>注释：<br/>波峰：一名原创赛博坦人的名字。</p><p>对白：What he said。</p><p>小峰：Crest；波峰的昵称。</p><p>分馏：一名原创赛博坦人的名字。至此天火小组的全部成员名字都在这儿了：天火，红蜘蛛，波峰，原子核和分馏。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Good Old Days 07</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛想给他们的实验室争取来自议员的投资支持</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>07</p><p>“那个白大个儿的教授呢？”金蓝涂装的议员拈着盛满的气泡能量酒特调的细高玻璃杯打量面前的小个子飞行者。这小东西装甲外形看上去是量产型军品，但他胸脯的座舱上印的光感身份证明表明他是科研院正式工作者；而且他鲜红湛蓝的涂装艳丽极了。</p><p>“天火教授正在为攻克重要的技术难关竭尽全力，阁下。”红蜘蛛咧嘴一笑——比标准的礼节性微笑更热情些，“这都是为了尽快将科学成果付诸实践，我们和您抱有同样的热情：为了赛博坦的未来。我是红蜘蛛，教授委派我来代表他与您沟通；如果您希望，我可以给您看正式的授权书。教授只想把芯血成果献给最值得托付的事业，他相信我的眼光，就像我相信您一样。”为了表现自己的信任，红蜘蛛顺从地站到高壮的议员身边。对方没把他赶开；或许是个好兆头。</p><p>这位涂装浮夸的高官手中有好几个环形省的矿业公司和星际运输公司的多数股份，也有青丘本地的矿石精炼设备厂。为了天火必须拿下他。</p><p>红蜘蛛提前卸下臂炮，还给自己做了护甲抛光——完全是出于礼仪角度的考量。</p><p>议员啜饮晶莹发亮的饮料思索着。他早就注意到了这个红白相间的小家伙。白天研究院举办的新课题展示会上，他就代表天火对他们的研究项目进行了演示说明。展示会几乎一如既往的乏味，除了那些一听就知道是幌子的空谈，就是几个书呆子站在台上嗡嗡响，说话声调和讲述内容都跟散热器的动静一样无聊。有几个投资人甚至已经借故离场了。</p><p>天火小组的项目宣讲排在最后一个，当时议员正严肃地考虑要不要下线一小会儿：排在最后的倒霉蛋通常没人留意。然后他的整个思维中枢都被那个自称红蜘蛛的小军品彻底激活了——像舞台表演一般，色彩艳丽的飞行者脚踏蓝焰从天而降。</p><p>我沉默得太久了吗？</p><p>身边的小家伙正在不安地偷眼看他；他红色的光镜也像他的涂装那么醒目——议员也参观过青丘空军学院，军品的光学镜他见得多了……或许是因为他混在蓝色的民品堆儿里。又或许是因为他白天站在讲台上光彩照人的样子。</p><p> </p><p>他非常年轻——议员能看得出来，尽管这款机体的外观铸模已经有一段时间没调整过了。飞行者站在台上讲解着，嗓音由于发声器电流声而略显沙哑——组装军品并没有考虑悦耳这一项，但他设法吸引了剩下的听众们：他的语速很快，但又足够慢得让人听清，你必须跟紧；他的声调抑扬顿挫，鲜红的光学镜隐隐透出热切的神采。他没有动手播放自己的演示文档——那些图表和文字随着他的话语自行切换；这从讲台前解放了他，允许他在台上踱步，恰到好处地用肢体语言辅助自己而又不像手舞足蹈的小丑。</p><p>他的架势不像那些闭门不出的研究者，反而接近一名雄辩的演说家。他侃侃而谈——而不是夸夸其谈，他拿出数据和模型，展示设计图和探测地形分析图，复述研究报告，播放改装设备的实操视频——根据自己的说法，那些设备是他亲自设计改进并加以测试的；就像科学家该做的那样。但他也用辞藻修饰自己的语句，讲笑话在气氛开始变得沉闷前缓释它；他不止叙述事实，他还谈及前景与希冀，以及随之而来的利益——他不避讳金钱，不对财富作鄙夷之态。</p><p>“经济是繁荣的根本，它同知识一样是神圣的。”——议员还记得他说出这句话时表情近乎于庄严。</p><p>他取出自己亲自采集的样本，两台小型摄像机飞向它们，将录制的画面投影到屏幕上，向他的观众们炫耀它们的优质。</p><p>炫耀他有多优质。</p><p>一名聪明，锋芒毕露的宣传者——带有一丝理想主义天真，在承认现实规律的同时具有足够的热情……并且十分漂亮。描金的宽翼蓝飞船立刻发现自己不是唯一一个对他目不转睛的投资人。他们都对小家伙的课题感兴趣；但他们感兴趣的不只是课题。他们向他提出问题，一个又一个，比之前整场展示会上提过的所有问题加起来还要多，他们用光了预留的问答时间，又在散会后将他团团围住。</p><p>他们只在乎那些回答的一部分——议员迈着庄重的步伐加入进来时，清晰地看到某几只不安分的手从年轻研究员的机翼甚至底盘上撤开。小家伙迅速抬起头，看向他的眼神带着一丝无助。</p><p>是我搭救了他，这是我应得的。这就是为什么他给了我他的私人通讯频道。我有权……“召唤”他。</p><p> </p><p>现在他就在这儿，他一尘不染的护甲那么光滑，变幻的灯光给他镀上了一层暧昧的光晕。议员攥紧空着那只手的拳头——它正因想要抚摸娇小的飞行者、进而给他光滑的机体留下一些丑陋划痕的欲望而发痒。</p><p>不是现在；不是这里。你知道他迟早是你的——只要你把他骗进手心儿里。他正在等待你的回答呢。</p><p>“你的表演很有意思，孩子*。你叫……”他抬起眉头。红蜘蛛。他叫红蜘蛛。迷人的小东西。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，”他果然露出受伤的神情，“我叫红蜘蛛。我没有表演。我展示的都是真的，我知道它们看起来太好了……”他不服输地给自己辩护，他的机身微微前倾；“但我们的项目就是这么好。你应该关注我们的，我们的项目是【真的】！阁下。请。”他不情愿地补上尊称。他肩甲下面的传动关节绷紧了——如果他搞砸了，如果他把天火重要的机会给……因为他“举止粗鲁”……</p><p>“你们的项目是‘真的’？当心你的措辞，小士兵。”红蜘蛛失望的样子……点燃了议员机体深处的……什么东西。“你谈论的是大半个研究院；别忘了里面还有你的同事和，”他戏剧化地停顿片刻，“上级们。早在你的火种还冻在装配工厂的时候，你那些教授们当中任意一位的名字就已经响彻学界了。毕竟，你们被排在最后一个进行展示是有原因的。”红蜘蛛一僵，仿佛被他的话刺痛了。</p><p>高大的飞船满意地微微一笑，朝比较僻静的卡座走去。他数着秒，猜测小家伙什么时候会放弃希望、转身离开——就像随便哪个不值得上心的无名小卒那样。</p><p>红蜘蛛没有。他站在原地——没有跟上来，但这只不过是因为他在克制自己；他的光学镜灼灼发亮，盯着议员——肯定如此，议员觉得自己的背甲都能感觉到他视线的热度。</p><p>“他们【有过】自己的时代，”他最终选择咄咄逼人，“他们的好日子*已经过去了。我读过最近50塞年的所有矿物勘探论文，他们正躺在过去的荣耀上生锈，勘探领域毫无进展——思路，技术，一切——你是知道的！你知道我们的研究课题具有可实现性！我——我们——”他纠正自己的措辞。议员用一条私人通讯打断了他。</p><p>“跟上来，小家伙。管好你的发声器，直到我让你说话；【行吗】？”</p><p>一纳秒；他鼓点般的脚步声追了过来。</p><p>议员舒舒服服地在圆形包厢里坐好，他偏过头——老实跟来的鲜艳小家伙正隔着圆桌站在外头瞪他：深色的小脸倔强地绷着，嘴唇欲言又止地轻轻蠕动了几下，但他遵守了议员的要求——保持一言不发，直到得到许可。议员享用着饮料——以及红蜘蛛忍耐的模样。他能这样看上整整一夜。</p><p>还会有机会的；还有机会欣赏更好的。</p><p>“说话。”他立即接着中断的地方说了下去，就像不曾暂停过。</p><p>“我们没有什么‘过去的荣耀’，这让我们愿意【向前看】。我们关注创造真实收益的方法，不只是实验室进账。我们也对……我们的资助者，我们的专利购买者——合作方；任何一方负责。我们涉足跨学科领域，付出比所有人多得多的努力——我能保证这一点——为了确保我们知道方法让星际开采计划不仅可行、有收获，也能更容易、更便宜。”他微微颤抖，“我还研究了各种规格外星开采基地、货运港、坑口冶炼站和贮存库的设计。我在完整的报告里标注了目标行星所有可用的施工材料名称、自然形态、建议再加工途径和成品强度参数。还有完成建设需要的成本……”说到玷污学术纯洁的“万恶之源”，即使是红蜘蛛也不得不降低音量，“……所有建设期支出：从采集施工材料到完成首批次开采资源的运输。我们标记了每一个建议开采点坐标，我们模拟了周边区域可能发生的地质变动情况，我们考虑了它们——从技术上和开销上。我们【是】最好的！”最后一句话几乎又让他喊出来。他的散热气发出全功率运转的轰鸣；蓝色的双手不知不觉撑住桌面。“……阁下。”他补上再次惨遭遗漏的尊称。“我能不能……？”鲜红的光学镜在环形长椅上瞟来瞟去。</p><p>“啊～当然。”议员让自己露出一个来自长辈的宽容微笑，“你一定累了，我的孩子。坐下，我们还有话要说呢。”得到特赦的一瞬间他就坐了下来。小家伙矜持地坐在边上，比他的涂装要保守得多。</p><p>“谢谢你—……您。阁下。”他马后炮地补充道。“我不是士兵，我是科研工作者。阁下。”</p><p>对他来说长时间保持措辞文明似乎太难了；但那种生涩的礼貌令他更加的……蓝色飞船急切地想看它被彻底打破的样子。</p><p>“你提到了你们的论文，我不记得在哪本期刊上看到过天火的名字——”</p><p>“我们……没有投稿。”——或许是投稿被退回了吧？“出版社只想要和其他作者交叉引用的论文。我们的研究内容和其他人没有……足够重叠的地方。”他的手指摸索自己的座舱盖——它们是鲜艳的蓝色，光洁可爱，就连那些连接关节的小部件和缝隙都是。他很细心。“但是我带在身上，如果您希望的话，我可以留给您一份副本……”</p><p>“坐近些，孩子，你到底有多想让我读你们的论文呢？把它拿过来。”他只稍微犹豫了一下就照办了。</p><p>我不叫“孩子”，我有名字！——等今天的事儿结束，红蜘蛛要找个没人的角落吼上200遍。</p><p>直到体型娇小的飞行者洁白的腿甲几乎紧贴蓝色的，议员才放下酒杯，拿过他手里的几块数据板，上面还带着他机体内部的余温。他的散热组件正在高速运转。</p><p>“长篇大论，嗯？”他随意翻阅了几页。有点儿意思。</p><p>“我们尽量考虑到各种情况……”小家伙慢慢地说，他的手肘搭在桌上；“但我们只是学者，真正的产业属于您，阁下。您才是最了解的。”他眨了眨光学镜，望着蓝金相间的大手把他们的芯血之作收进子空间。</p><p>“告诉我，孩子，”银色的面孔带着若有若无的微笑，“现在我得到你们的全部劳动果实了，你准备怎么阻止我把你的宝贝据为己有、篡改它们，宣布它们属于别人，把你们永远地从它上面赶走？”</p><p>“你不会的。阁下。”他深色的小脸表情严肃，“您在乎真东西，而不只是满足于用便宜的价格收购几个‘名号’用作其他的目的——这正是我们能做到的。而且这不是论文的全部，我保留了最重要的40%。它们也会属于您。”</p><p>而你也会属于我，小东西。</p><p>“我并不需要你那40%，我完全能组建自己的研究团队——比你们更有经验，资源更充足——为我补齐那些你留下的。你准备怎么阻止我？”</p><p>“我不会，阁下。”红蜘蛛想倚在靠背上——可惜机翼碍事，他不情愿地坐直，“我只希望您了解：您或许在未来组建的团队可能有他们的优点，但天火教授和我——我们曾经亲自踏上那些陌生的大陆，我们亲自扫描了每一个山峰和深谷，我们亲自操纵采样机挖掘、用自己的双手将宝藏取出它们的胸膛。”他耸耸机翼，“当然，您可以送您的团队也去实地考察。但就我所知，那是一笔没有必要的花销，您不会轻易拿出来的。”</p><p>“赛博坦每年都有大量矿藏被开采和精炼，满足星球的需求绰绰有余，你为什么认为我应该舍近求远，孩子？”他的右手指尖叩打桌面；桌面下……小家伙毫不设防的机身。</p><p>“我唯一认为的，阁下，”他红色的光学镜专注地盯过来，他似乎什么都没注意到，对吗？“就是您确实有理由做出这种考虑。我不是一名商业间谍，我不知道任何‘原因’。我只知道如若不然，我们是不会出现在这里的。”他知道矿场的产量是怎么逐年下降的，他知道那些废弃的矿井和失业的矿工……但老家伙不会喜欢他知道。</p><p>这次，议员被他逗乐了。</p><p>“告诉我……你为什么要来找我？你知道我可以把这些东西随手扔进粉碎机，然后从记忆库里删掉你。”</p><p>“我……”他微微一愣，“那时候您救了我。从别的人那里。我本来不确定。”老炉渣都喜欢天真幼稚的小宠物，他们喜欢被信任，被……崇拜。</p><p>“这么说，是你自己要来找我的？”他的腿甲摸上去一定很舒服，它们又白又亮，微微分开，露出他的底盘边缘。“为什么，孩子？这本不该由你来，你的导师才有资格进行这样的谈话。”</p><p>“天火教授很忙，但他信任我。这是研究小组的决定。我希望这样。我愿意付出任何代价只要能为天火教……研究小组做出贡献。”红蜘蛛生硬地答道。</p><p>“啊～你‘希望’，”轮廓陌生的阴影笼罩了他。感到有什么东西爬上腿甲，红蜘蛛想退开——但他被强壮的大手牢牢抓住了，“告诉我，就当是我们的小秘密，孩子……”勾着金斑的蓝色大手随意一挥，暗色的力场罩缓缓降下，为贵客提供隐私——那双圆睁的红色光学镜深处闪过一丝恐惧，“你是为他而来的，是吗？为你英俊的导师——高大，聪明，迟钝——他注意过你吗？”用指尖的微电流刺激他的腿甲内侧和对接面板外盖，他小声呻吟着瑟瑟发抖；他抓紧桌面忍耐的模样。他那副缺乏“经验”的美味的机体，看他咬着嘴唇嘶嘶喘息的样子，他拿不定主意要挣扎逃走还是张开双腿……“你愿意为他付出任何代价，嗯？或者是他【送】你来的，你那位正义的教授把崇拜他的小学员送到我们这些投资人当中……他还会把你送到别人手里是吗？”</p><p>我可以今天就强迫他，享用他然后抛弃他。没人看得到这里发生的一切。就让这个天真的小东西抽泣着一无所有地逃回去吧，带着浑身的划痕，两腿间淫秽地滴答着油液肮脏丑陋地走回他神圣的研究院去——如果半路上没被奴贩捉去、就此失踪的……</p><p>“不！”他突然挣开，“天火教授是一名真正的科学家——如果不是【唯一】一名的话。你的猜测毫无根据而错误！”红蜘蛛站在自己的火焰上对他的骚扰者怒目而视，“我忠于科学，而不是任何人，除此之外我别无所求。阁下，”他咬牙切齿地吐出那个词，“我从不指望您今晚就接受我们的项目。如果您感到我冒犯了您，请尽管告知，只要1纳秒我就能删掉那些数据板上的一切；那样我将会很抱歉占用了您的时间，阁下。”他往后一飘，落在先前坐的位置——长椅尽头，“我衷心地希望在未来您仍然是可敬的，我并非无备而来，如果您【明白】我的意思。”</p><p>这个“红蜘蛛”……听说他除了地质勘探，在机械设备设计制造方面也很有一手。</p><p>蓝金色的议员哈哈大笑。</p><p>“当然不，小科学家，请原谅我没意识到你不喜欢玩笑。”以后会有机会“惩罚”他这些无伤大雅的无礼，“你们的课题很有趣，我会抽空仔细看看，你知道我很忙……”他抬抬眉毛，“我会再联系你的。”</p><p>“感谢您的理解，阁下。”飞行者姿态优雅地行了个礼，用的是那种曾经被斥为虚浮的老式鞠躬。“我能向您保证，如果您有意资助，我能为您带来的好处还不至于此——无论是您能获得的优质矿物……还是我。”他朝议员眨眨一边的光镜，狡黠一笑。</p><p>“祝您晚安，议员阁下。”他敏捷地跃出力场屏障不见了。</p><p>红蜘蛛飞离繁华的青丘市区，涡轮引擎全速运转产生的高热几乎让他被烫痛，音障发出惨遭撕裂的哀嚎。他用上了最高速度。林立的高楼逐渐消失，同时消失的还有镇静针剂带来的清凉理性和对自己杰出演技的得意之情。红蜘蛛提前卸下了自己的主形态武装，因此他没有变形。</p><p>这块小得可怜的荒地——赛博坦如今已经鲜有这种地方了——他绕着它盘旋，它中间有一小座锈渣山丘。红蜘蛛把身上的每一颗导弹、每一单位能量枪弹都倾泻在了上面。</p><p>是他太生气了。又或者是爆炸的声音太响。他的通讯组件沙沙响了半天，才总算筛出可辨认的语句。</p><p>“小红？你怎么了？有人袭击你吗？我马上来找你，去找一个安全的地方躲起来！”是天火。总是天火。一定是从火种读到了他的情绪——愤怒，屈辱，恐惧；药效过后情感模块集中处理队列中的请求大爆发。药效过得太早，他应该先删除那些冗余数据的……</p><p>或许我该回城里去，找个脏兮兮的垃圾街区可怜巴巴地缩在墙角里，天火会……</p><p>哦好吧去他流水线的，他来了。熟悉的大火球轰响着朝他冲来，眨眼的功夫就到了头顶。</p><p>看见自己的伴侣蜷成一团坐在一个不知曾经是什么的大坑中间，天火什么也不想问。他重重地砸在红蜘蛛跟前，一把抱起仍在打颤的小机体。红蜘蛛黯淡的光学镜闪动几下，重新聚焦在天火的脸上。他轻轻动弹，扭动身体趴在天火胸甲上，紧紧糊在那儿像块赛博坦人形状的喷漆。</p><p>“老天………………”他没想到自己的声音会哑成这样。几塞分前它还像瓶里的能量劲酒般流淌得如此顺畅。天火的火种——他那颗真诚的火种在他厚实的胸甲后面搏动，扰动红蜘蛛的火种阵阵刺痒。他又蹭了蹭天火，用自己的座舱——普神啊他真想打开它。天火的怀抱更紧了。</p><p>“嘘……小红，我在这儿。”天火的大手又在抚摸他的头盔了。他想朝天火尖叫，他不干了——他错得离谱，说服别人从来不是他的长项，他干嘛要自讨苦吃呢，这本来就不是他的责任，天火才是研究小组的领导者，而他根本没有资格……</p><p>“……我想回家。老天……我想先洗个澡。”他的腿部传动关节和……对接组件还记得被刺激时温热的麻痹感。</p><p>天火直截了当地变形返航。他的伴侣在舱内小声哼鸣催他快点；小家伙火种深处对他的渴望顶着他，蹭着他。他飞得更快了。</p><p> </p><p>“你说军队的支持？”议员怀疑地挑挑眉头。这是一家专为高级会员服务的俱乐部，他特意把自己的小猎物约到这里长长见识——而且这里的包厢要清静得多，他不是个喜欢打扰的人。</p><p>红蜘蛛坐在他身边，脸上摆着恰到好处的笑容，在情感模块稳定剂的作用下芯如止水。</p><p>“这很难令人相信，阁下。但是回答是肯定的。军队下属的铸造工厂和能量采购部门能够与您合作，收购从这个外星矿场开采出的资源。我碰巧和驻青丘空军部队的一些负责人是……姑且这么说吧：我们合作已久。”他谨慎地说道，“我相信这比我这具……”议员对别人质疑他品味的言论是什么看法？即使那是在恭维他？“……机体对您来说更有价值。我有相关高层人员的通讯记录，还有录音。您是知道的。军队信任我；而且需要我。”</p><p>他给自己连打了两针，现在他甚至能容忍大块炉渣将他压在沙发背上抚摸他的座舱下缘接缝。他朝议员冷静地微笑，拒绝那些急切的亲吻企图。他绷紧机翼挡住传动关节缝隙露出的敏感管线。</p><p>“请原谅我，小'科学家'……”蓝色飞船用手指在他红色的对接组件护甲上摸索，释放着令人麻痒的电流，同时希望能找到什么将那块碍事的金属片掰下来的方法，“我曾以为你经验不足，看来这是我的一项错误。你享受过不少‘照顾’不是吗？你这下流的小接口*……”他快等不及了，这个该死的小东西……这块愚蠢的底盘怎么打开！？“你的小垫圈准换过不少了吧？我能闻见你下面的味儿……你还等什么呢？喜欢大个儿的？我不比你的‘长官’们差，你会爱上我，你会对我欲罢不……”小家伙直截了当地推开他。</p><p>“不，阁下。长官们相信我，因为长久以来，他们得到了比这更有利的东西。”多亏了药剂作用，他没有一把拽掉这民品的脑袋。“您也会得到的，请保持耐心。一切都是值得的。”他微笑着曲起一根手指摸摸嘴唇。他向后挪到安全距离，动作小心翼翼——刚才老炉渣粗暴的猥亵刮伤了他的底盘。</p><p>有那么一瞬间议员只想扯开他被损坏到一半儿的护甲。</p><p>“你出售的可不像什么合法的东西，”他罢手了；暂时。“我调查过你——你和你惹上的麻烦。你得罪过的人还没忘记你是谁，可不是每次都有人能从他们手里保住你的底盘。你，以及你那个‘亲爱’的天火——他可不像你那么幸运，对不对？”再次被拖近时，他乖乖地僵着，没有挣扎。“前途无量的天火是被你害到现在这副尴尬境地的，不是吗？你这个油腻腻的小接口，你碰到谁就会毁掉谁，别以为我不知道。”他鲜艳的机体，他把自己打理得多漂亮——他的拒绝不过是故作姿态，他分明早就准备好了。“我愿意给你这一次救赎的机会，小接口……取悦我，我就会救你们可怜的研究小组一命。”</p><p>红蜘蛛怀疑双倍量的稳定剂也不够用了。他能感觉到无法爆发的狂怒转而烧热他浑身的线路，整个机体都因此颤抖不止。他必须说些什么，必须控制局势。他失控的上下颌紧咬在一起拒绝工作。</p><p>“打开。”扪住他底盘的那只手不耐烦地四边乱抠，“你的润滑液都快溢出来了，我他渣能听见它们在你输入管里晃荡。”这是必须的；从一开始他就知道会有这么一天。他逃了一次又一次，这回终于……</p><p>天火……天火会怎么想呢？</p><p>“先签合同，阁下。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地再次摆脱束缚，“我们应当共同敲定细节——您的代表和天火教授，操作必须完全按照法律写明的规程，之后我们要举行公开活动签署协议。媒体，委员会的学者们，必要的庆祝——什么也不能少。等一切都办妥了，您会得到的。我向您保证。”他咧嘴一笑，露出两枚顽皮的尖牙。</p><p>“你的‘保证’一文不值！”议员低吼。他对接组件护甲下面的某个地方胀痛发烫，而他为此气恼至极。他死死攥着一只蓝色的手腕。红白相间的飞行者又笑了——这次他缓慢地眯起光学镜，神情懒洋洋的。他凑近议员的脸。</p><p>“我知道；阁下。请放心，”他笑眯眯地舔舔嘴角，“我会给它‘盖个章’。”</p><p>……他听起来嘴巴很甜。尝起来也是。</p><p> </p><p>天火在设备申领库房找到了红蜘蛛。他的伴侣屈起机身坐在角落里，蓝色的双手抱着头。天火叫了好几声他才抬起脸，光学镜闪动着恢复从前的明亮。</p><p>“小红，你怎么了？”天火双膝着地跪在眼前，不等回答便抱住了他。</p><p>红蜘蛛想大吵大叫，踢打挣扎，指责天火怎么敢真的只顾忙自己的工作抛下他不管。他朝天火背后的空气咧咧嘴，一个字也说不出。强烈的情绪原本足以在他的火种舱掀起海啸，但那颗小东西只是冷漠地缓缓跳动着；麻木的头颅深处一阵遥远的烧灼感。</p><p>他一直知道频繁使用情感模块稳定剂可能会因代谢不彻底而导致副作用，从没想到它会这么快就找上自己。</p><p>“我……”发声器总算工作了，“我很抱歉，天火，老天。我……”</p><p>“没关系。”小红不正常，他生病了。他看上去不好，听上去也是。但他的火种信号却很……稳定。“你生病了，小红，我没有发现。你需要去医疗翼，这完全是我的错。”</p><p>“……打碎了试管。”已经是这个塞周的第三枚了。情感模块冗余信息溢出影响下级运动控制组件，协调能力和平衡能力下降。“我没病，我很好。”</p><p>他不能停止注射它们，否则他一纳秒也忍受不了。议会的老炉渣还没撬开红蜘蛛的底盘，但他不是研究院那架虚荣的无人机，他有权势得多……他会得逞，最终。每次见面，他都会提醒红蜘蛛。一想到这个，红蜘蛛就无法抑制住想尖叫着砸碎面前每一样东西的冲动。</p><p>“小红，不。”天火想把小机体抱起来，“你不愿意告诉我发生了什么，你说过‘火种伴侣之间没有秘密’。”他们仍然会对接，甚至火种融合——但天火什么都不会找到的。</p><p>“我没有，我很好。”他备份那些恶芯的记忆然后清理自己的记忆库。他用颤抖的手从子空间掏出针剂给自己注射，趁天火还在充电的时候；趁天火在楼下做实验的时候；趁天火在明亮和整洁当中作为一名可敬的科研先锋和达官显贵就准备签署的合作协议公开平等地友好商谈的时候。稳定剂的吸收过程很疼，但不适感很快便会消失。“读我的火种，你会发现我好得很。我从没这么清醒过。”每次不得不重新读取它们都让他打火种里抗拒——幸亏药剂已经生效了，他会乖乖照逻辑芯片说的去做。“你不相信我的火种吗，‘天火’？”他偏过头，“你还相信什么？”</p><p>“我相信你，小红，但我不是医生。”天火固执地抱着小个子伴侣朝仓库外走去，“我们去医疗翼，园区的医生们会诊断你。他们会让你感觉好些。”</p><p>用不着诊断，他们知道我是什么毛病——红蜘蛛在芯里翻翻光学镜。是他们给他开了最初的几服稳定剂，在他为了掩人耳目溜到城里的私人药店继续购买之前。</p><p>“不……老天，放我下来，我不想去。‘天火’！”天火会问他为什么要用稳定剂掩饰自己；他能怎么回答呢？他挣扎着，想要从坚实的白色双臂中间爬出来。“我说过了我很好！我不去医疗翼，我只是累了，就像你一样；我累了！这不值得！别人会说我大惊小怪的……我说我要下来！”天火会知道的，他流水线的那么聪明。</p><p>他动得太厉害，一拳击中了天火的下巴；惊讶的伴侣没抓稳，红蜘蛛滚落在地。他甚至没觉得疼。</p><p>“不……不不！我很抱歉，老天，我不是故意的，我只是……”身形巨大的伴侣沉默地揉着伤处，暗红色的光学镜里突然灌满惊恐；他的火种随之痉挛。</p><p>逃——这个念头闯入思维中枢，张牙舞爪地把其他所有念头赶开。</p><p>站起来，逃走，别让他过来，别让他碰你！</p><p>残留在循环系统内的药剂仍在影响他的运动协调组件。他挣扎了好几次。他站不起来。</p><p>不！</p><p>“小红，小红！”他非常害怕，天火不明白这是怎么……他试着扶起红蜘蛛。</p><p>“对不起！请别伤害我！别伤害我！别……”失去药剂的保护，窝藏在几角旮旯里的数据碎片一窝蜂涌入情感处理组件。一打警告争先恐后地弹出，红蜘蛛的中央处理器过载了。他甚至听不清自己在尖叫些什么。</p><p>“我绝不会伤害你，我保证。小红，你安全了……没事了。”小家伙在他怀里哆嗦，哽咽着喘息，他的火种乱跳，散热器磕磕巴巴地转动，全身烫得惊人。</p><p>“……老天？”他犹豫地开口。“我……我很抱歉，我没想这样。”他担心的小手拂过天火护甲上的凹坑和擦伤，停留在他下巴那块伤痕上；白色的护甲还有几道蓝色的划痕。“……我打伤你了。”</p><p>“这不痛，小红。你只是很害怕，我希望知道为什么。”天火不忍心接受红蜘蛛悔恨的眼神。</p><p>“我挺好，就像我说过的那样。”他摇摇头，挪动双腿换了个舒服一点的坐姿，“我……我太累了，我告诉过你，老天。我不擅长这种事，和人交涉，但我想让你成功。我想我做过头了。”这算不上说谎，“我们白天在一起工作，晚上还得负责拍马屁。我只是没休息好。”他努力笑了笑。“签协议的事谈得怎么样了，大家伙？”他只去了最开始的两次——他实在忍不了道貌岸然的老东西坐在对面一边疯狂朝他发送那些骚扰信息，一边盯着他的脸瞧个没完。</p><p>“我很抱歉让你为我做了这么多，小红，谢谢你。不过之后我们可以休息一段时间。”天火的微笑……让他的火种暖洋洋的，“这些工作已经完成了，我们的投资人同意在两天后研究院的公开签约仪式上和我们的实验室签署协议，为我们提供长期的经济支持。这都是你的功劳，小红！”</p><p>他瞪着天火的绝望眼神并不像开心的表现。</p><p>“……小红？”红蜘蛛突然低下头，他的机翼一颤一颤的，他无声地咧嘴大笑。“如果你不喜欢这些计划，我们可以放弃。我们可以等待其他机会。”</p><p>“不。”红蜘蛛抬起一只手搭在天火上，“你他渣在开玩笑吗老天？我们付出了这么多，【我】付出了这么多，你觉得我们可以随便放弃、再找一个什么人、然后从头来上一遍？”他摇晃着站起来；天火跟他一起，搂着他的肩确认他不会再跌倒。“不，老天。我讨厌当别人的小丑，我得提前一晚上打好腹稿才能干得下去，你他渣想象不出来我有多恶芯这档子事儿。但我们需要这个议员——他是我们能得到的最好的机会了，【必须】是他。”他拍拍天火的臂甲，动作接近温柔，“我不需要你多管闲事，你只需要记住一件事：我做的每一件事，都是为你而做的*。我他渣当然开心我们能放假，我只希望别节外生枝！还有老天，”他抬抬眉毛，“我们该去医疗翼了。不是为我，是给你治治——我不是故意打伤你的，你知道。而且我也需要开点舒缓情绪控制组件的药——我……有点儿失控。”</p><p>他似乎振作起来了，他的火种漾起一波快乐的涟漪。红蜘蛛拖着天火迫不及待地往前走，努力忽略他私人通讯频道里躺着的那封未读邮件——他用不着看，他知道那上面写着他的结局。他得好好想想，想想如何将损失降到最低。</p><p> </p><p>天火回宿舍的时候，红蜘蛛正在洗能量浴。浴室门后传出淅淅沥沥的声音，天火翻阅一块数据板，等待着。红蜘蛛没有出席当晚研究院内部的庆祝晚会，他飞离园区，说是要“出去转转”……</p><p>今天一早，红蜘蛛就把迷迷瞪瞪的天火弄上了线。“快起来，今天是你的大日子！”小家伙脖子上挎着个工具包，里面插满喷漆罐和各种型号的抛光工具，“别像个书呆子似的邋里邋遢的，你都锈得起皮了！”</p><p>“我没看见哪里……”天火还没清醒过来。</p><p>“少废话！”红蜘蛛耐心用光，使劲戳了戳天火的机翼缝隙；“坐直点，你可别指望我每天都来给你补漆！”</p><p>他花了好几个循环给天火打扮，还有十几塞分就要签署协议前从自己的座舱里掏出一罐能量饮料草草杵给天火拖着他就往停机屏上跑。</p><p>天火没注意到红蜘蛛什么时候从浴室里出来的。他抬起头，他娇小的火种伴侣一手拿着清洁织物，面无表情地盯着他一言不发。他的火种感受不到一丝对方的情感，就像红蜘蛛并不存在、只是一段全息影像。</p><p>……天火记得小家伙和实验室的其他成员站在一起鼓掌，他笑容灿烂，就像台上的是他自己。直到天火握住议员的手。</p><p>意识到手里还拿着数据板，天火尴尬地把它撂下。红蜘蛛咬着牙，他扔下手里的织物大步走近。</p><p>“小红……”他剩下的话被一个凶巴巴的吻堵了回去。他的红蜘蛛闹脾气似的拱他，啃他的嘴唇，用自己铅灰色的舌头追逐他的，舔他口腔里那些小零件。他的小手扒住天火后颈抓来抓去，给他头盔后半部分留下细小的蓝色痕迹。</p><p>他就是不想说话。天火在心里朝自己摇摇头；他已经学会了在伴侣主动的时候好好享受而不是问问题。他抛光完美的黑色小头盔吸引天火把手搭上去，爱抚他，听他在亲吻中气恼地闷哼。天火抱着红蜘蛛站起来，挪动托住他底盘的那只手调整他们的重心——红蜘蛛扭动着，发烫的底盘紧贴天火作为支撑。</p><p>天火这块道貌岸然的……大白渣！他芯里得意得很！他就爱看别人……窘迫的样子，他非这样不可！</p><p>红蜘蛛受够了，他想逃离天火——却做不到；白色航天飞机抚摩着他，一次又一次，手指从头盔一直滑到后颈，将他贴在自己胸前。这大蠢机可好，现在转守为攻，开始教红蜘蛛谁才是主导者了！他脚步沉重地拾阶而上，一颠一颠地几乎要把红蜘蛛掉地上——他都是故意的！红蜘蛛慌乱地搂紧天火的脖子，两腿勾住他的腰；他两脚的推进口刚好从天火狭长上翘的机翼底下伸过。</p><p>对接组件已经激活，他能感觉到自己的接口正在升温、悸动，自动扩张到足以接受天火的直径……他的输出管解锁了，无法探出体外的管道被收纳槽箍得难受。从天火把他摁在充电床的急切动作来推测，他也好不到哪儿去。红蜘蛛滑开自己的对接组件护甲时习惯性地暂时关闭光学镜，他准备等到天火的输出管完全埋入体内——每次看到那玩意儿朝他伸过来，都忍不住有点害怕。</p><p>他本以为今晚自己会对亲密接触厌恶至极……</p><p>接口的刺激让他僵硬了片刻，呻吟冲口而出。天火的输出管头部顶着他，在他的减震垫圈上画圈、描摹他的形状……他能感觉到那些从天火管口溢出的温热油液弄湿了他……之后是腹腔自内而外的强烈抽搐，一大股润滑液麻酥酥地挤开输入管内壁那些闭锁的细小入口涌了进来。红蜘蛛尖叫着本能地上线了光学镜。他能听见天火喃喃着安抚他，天火的每个触碰都带来令他机体酥痒升温的电流，错误信号和无意义的冗余代码堆满脑模块。</p><p>红蜘蛛模模糊糊地听见自己的声音在叫天火的名字——这是他当下能听懂的一个词。其他的部分全被前所未有的、对天火的强烈欲望吞噬殆尽。前所未有；甚至他们第一次对接、火种融合那夜，他都没有这么强烈的冲动。次级邮箱接入口阵阵抽痛，还有他的输入管……他需要……</p><p>天火在充电床上可没有实验室里时那么举止谦逊。</p><p>看着天火那根“刑具”插进自己体内、还不断顺畅地往里滑，光是这光景就足够让红蜘蛛哀叫出声。不，他一点儿也不疼，他的机体竟然能如此贪婪地咽下天火，这太……羞耻心让他更敏锐了。他细碎地哭喊，扭动挣扎起来。</p><p>天火的大手在抚慰他颤巍巍的输出管，挨个安慰每一个滚烫的能量流动源和神经传感节点。天火的动作很温柔，但他……还是担心这大螺栓一不留神把他捏断。</p><p>“不……”对接组件的麻痒不适在硕大输出管的碾压下化作强烈的快感，红蜘蛛能感觉到自己腰胯的传动关节自作主张地绷紧、痉挛着……他的输入管绞紧了，能量脉冲的灼热与带起的电流更加强烈——这不是，这不是他的命令！他的机体竟敢自作主张地让他……</p><p>天火低喘着，散热扇全功率排除热风，甚至液压冷却系统也启动了。不再理会红蜘蛛那根没派上用场的零件，天火的双手卡住他颤抖的腰，几乎在护甲上留下凹痕……小红闪动的光学镜里满是渴望，他一向主动，可他从没这样过，这些明显的渴求，还有他体内的这种挛缩……他的输入管腔蠕动、吮吸，无论他口中怎么出声拒绝——</p><p>红蜘蛛不喜欢看见自己不惜开裂的接口吞下天火这么粗大的管子，不喜欢那些固定钩每每插入输入管内侧最末端的疼痛，也不喜欢自己像个服务机似的两腿架在别人肩甲上跟人对接。但目前他觉得自己最不喜欢的就是天火这架大蠢机一边扛着他的腿，一边兴奋地把他的机身揽进怀里。髋部传动关节随着突然的动作滚过一串溢出电流，这让他尖叫；大白渣凑过来吻他——他没法拒绝，他还能怎么拒绝呢？那双手在他的机翼背面摸来摸去，划拉他的大片涂层，简直无耻。而且他也他渣的太深了，他的……脉冲也太强！</p><p>红蜘蛛无助地试图抓住自己最后几缕还没被对接的快感热潮淹没的意识。可这太难，它们全都滑溜溜的而他……他快要过载了。</p><p>他的伴侣湛蓝的光学镜成了视野里唯一清晰的东西，它们正饱含天火式的欲求凝视他……被机体各区块的过热和临界状态提示弹窗埋没的理性竭力伸出一根小指头——敲了敲他的胸膛。红蜘蛛一激灵，抬手捂住自己的座舱外盖。</p><p>“今天不……老天，今天……不行。”天火准是想那么做；他的胸腔里透出蓝色微光，他离开红蜘蛛腰部的一只手还不放弃，他轻抚烟色的光滑玻璃，他的手指沿着护甲接缝释放电流，他掀开的指尖伸出细小探头钻进红蜘蛛的护甲缝隙里寻找他的神经传感原件……红蜘蛛的下一个“不”几乎带上哭腔。</p><p>“为什么，小红？你喜欢我们融合，你想要这样……”红蜘蛛的火种期待得奇痒难熬，那些丝丝缕缕的小火苗把它拖到火种舱前盖密密匝匝地糊在上面。他想要他熟悉的东西，他的另一半……老天，老天能解决一切，老天会理解的，他会……</p><p>“……不，老天。”今天不行。“我知道你很想知道，我会告诉你的，”体内的能量脉冲停了，发烧的机体略微冷却。“……以后，面对面坐下来冷静地谈。但不是今”</p><p>事后红蜘蛛才反应过来那是他自己的尖叫。</p><p>自从他们记录彼此的生理数据以来，对接一向是令人愉悦的。红蜘蛛几乎忘了天火还能做到这个。</p><p>以天火这种大体型的标准可能算不了什么，但超出承载范围的脉冲刺激得红蜘蛛几乎瞬间下线。剧烈的灼痛透过不久前创造的舒适麻痹感击穿他的腹腔，甚至护甲外层也觉得痛。浑身的传动关节痉挛了一下，视野中弹满警告窗口。下一波痛楚撕裂他的神经传感系统前红蜘蛛甚至来不及关掉它们。</p><p>“不！”痛，更多的是吃惊，红蜘蛛扭动机体尝试逃脱。“……天，停下！你不知道你在做什……”可他知道。这就是为什么红蜘蛛又被打断了。</p><p>从火种传来的痛感只让天火犹豫了一纳秒。他并不想折磨自己的伴侣，可自从红蜘蛛开始接手为实验室争取赞助，这样躲躲闪闪已经不是一次两次了。</p><p>下一次，总是下一次。然后他什么也找不到。天火是一名科学家，他认准的事非要得到到真相不可。天火几乎没听见红蜘蛛在身下哀嚎：他的输入管温暖湿润，紧紧裹住侵入的输出管道、在强烈的刺激下抽动——除了频率略微紊乱，和以往没什么不同。天火抓住红蜘蛛抖动的双腿，又把脉冲强度提高了一点。红蜘蛛惨叫的音调也随之拔高了几度。</p><p>“不！”这太恐怖了，天火一定是中了病毒，他怎么能……“天……老天！停下！”脉冲又增强了。就好象他体内的不是输出管、而是一根粗糙的能量锥正捅在里面乱搅。他感到新换的座舱玻璃在手掌下碎裂。“疼！疼……！”他顾不上了，他必须摆脱这架发疯了的……</p><p>下半身的运动传感中枢早在天火没释放几次冲击时就瘫痪了，两腿根本不听使唤……视野范围内满是雪花，他看不清……他举起一枚拳头朝着疑似是天火脑袋的位置……</p><p>“啊啊啊——”现在他确定天火刚才听见了。这堆白皮烂锈渣全听见了，而且他全都懂。强脉冲扯着主神经信号传输管往上攀，一路咬着，嚼着……上肢传动组件失灵，手臂脱力地垂下——红蜘蛛用最后一点儿控制力命令它遮住自己的脸。</p><p>他下线了光学镜。他下线了音频接收器。</p><p>这不可能。这不是真的。这不是天火。</p><p>黑暗，寂静。他尽力按住残破的胸甲——芯里知道在这场侵犯中如果有人要拽开他的手，他将毫无还击之力。他关掉了内置时钟的前端显示。</p><p>酷刑不知又持续了多久，施虐者钳住他、把他压得更牢，它的刑具往里杵得更深，直捣到次级燃料舱内垫片。然后热流释放在他体内。</p><p>没人强迫他火种融合。</p><p>他甚至没过载。</p><p> </p><p>天火的思维控制中枢总算冷却下来了。红蜘蛛蜷缩着机体侧躺在他投下的阴影中，翅膀难受地折到一边，显得个头更小了；他关掉了自己的光学镜，嘴唇在微微颤抖，手掌下曾经漂亮的座舱玻璃盖布满裂痕。散热扇高速转动的呼呼声暗示他还有意识。他的两腿间满是天火抽离时带出来的体液——交换液，润滑液混在一起。</p><p>这是天火的“杰作”。火种尖锐地刺痛不止——红蜘蛛的情绪。</p><p>天火现在才终于能体会到的痛楚回荡在小小的火种舱里，还有……巨大的失望。</p><p>他躺着不动。</p><p>对天火的失望之情挤满他们的火种联系。愧疚淹没了天火的意识。</p><p>你怎么能这样对他，你疯了吗！？他的良心狂怒地使劲戳他白色的胸甲，他是你的火种伴侣！而且他还没你一半儿大！</p><p>他的输出管可怜兮兮地从两腿间露出头。他的腹甲斑斑点点地溅了些交换液，已经快干了。它颤了一下，开始缩回体内。红蜘蛛微弱地呻吟了一声，光学镜闪动着上线了。</p><p>“小红，我很抱歉，这不是我的本意。”天火急切地解释道。“我不想让你痛苦，我只是担心你的状态。我们是火种伴侣，如果你有不喜欢的事应该告诉我。我想要帮助你。”红蜘蛛可能会和他争吵，会讽刺他的“帮助”。就像他以前那样。</p><p>他不应该像没听见一样一言不发。他拖着还未完全恢复运作的双腿想从天火下面爬出来。</p><p>“我很抱歉……我没能让你过载，”天火伸手想搂住他，“我可以帮你……”就算他不接受，也至少帮他清理干净。</p><p>“别碰我。”红蜘蛛头也不抬。</p><p>转换舱反流迫使他匆忙掩住口鼻——尽管他早就关上了主燃料输入管阀门。溢流的能量液没有出路，只好重新落向转换舱。他花了好一会儿才止住翻江倒海的不适感。</p><p>他不想当着天火的面吐出来。尽管红蜘蛛现在很乐意让这块大炉渣知道他眼里的自己现在是什么德性。</p><p>“滚开！”红蜘蛛的嗓音哑得要命。他没开玩笑。天火让出路，看着他小心翼翼地翻下充电床。落地时红蜘蛛腿软了一瞬间，但他抓住围栏稳住自己。他还没阖上自己的底盘，他表现得像是不愿去想自己的对接组件。天火看着他慢慢走下台阶，径直回到盥洗室。不一会儿淋浴声再次填充房间。</p><p>天火坐在地上——就像红蜘蛛那样，他把脸埋在臂甲中。他恨自己。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛站在喷头下面浑身发抖。先前的失望已经转为厌恶——不是对那个叫天火的施暴者，而是对自己。</p><p>这不过是自欺欺人——他从来不愿去注意这一点，直到今天。他凭什么以为天火跟其他炉渣有区别呢？</p><p>火种伴侣？哈！</p><p>彼此拥有，彼此信任，心意相通，直到永远——他本以为今晚已经够糟糕了，他以为最可怕的部分已经过去了。他从没想过那会是天火。</p><p>腹中次级燃料舱压力反转，红蜘蛛咬着牙，将天火的交换液排掉，排空。直到他的整个输入组件都开始因为压力差而隐隐作痛。那些浑浊的汁液从两腿间往下淌，转换舱又在抽搐了。他的整个输入管都好痛，他甚至能闻见自己下身散发出的焦味——天火对接时的强脉冲释放出强电流烧伤了他的管道内壁和垫圈。那股异味混着天火的交换液味压垮了他勉强工作的逻辑处理单元。</p><p>歇斯底里地尖叫一通后，红蜘蛛感觉好了些，至少他的脑模块能工作了。天火的愧疚让他动摇了片刻——他知道天火听见了，而且就在门外。他挣扎着从地上爬起来，又检查了一遍门锁。他对自己笑了。</p><p>他在失控前停了下来。</p><p>红蜘蛛是个白痴。他盯着自己的膝盖。他以为火种融合让他得到了天火。</p><p>但那不是真的。红蜘蛛不过是把自己拱手相送——大炉渣表现得也像他拥有红蜘蛛一样。当他想施暴的时候，“弱小”的伴侣没有任何反抗余地。可谁也不会相信的；为什么火种伴侣会想要伤害彼此呢？火种伴侣的关系那么紧密。</p><p>红蜘蛛任凭自己偏激地胡思乱想。</p><p>他对自己感到厌倦至极，他不得不做的一切，这都他渣是为了见鬼的天火！看看他得到了什么呢？一想到自己的火种不得不蜷缩在这副肮脏愚蠢的机体里，甚至还认真考虑过要告诉天火“真相”……他就痛苦不堪——他的机体确实还很痛，这种疼痛会停留至少一整夜。</p><p>他已经洗了好几遍，保证一点儿痕迹也看不出来了；可他还能闻见那股难闻的气味，只要低头。要是别人也能闻见呢？要是天火也能呢？他会对自己留下的痕迹相当满意吧？</p><p>红蜘蛛愤怒地拖过喷头再一次冲洗起来。</p><p>“至少另一个还比较温柔。”——突然冒出的想法把红蜘蛛吓了一跳。他转向门——没有谁要破门而入的迹象。他流水线的天火知道他的情绪，还拼命想挖出更多。他连火种和记忆都不再专属于自己了。</p><p>他真希望自己还有一支稳定剂——当你需要它们的时候它们都上哪儿去了！？</p><p>一条个人通讯信息，来自天火。红蜘蛛没看，删除了它。</p><p>又一条。</p><p>又一条。</p><p>又一条。</p><p>……</p><p>他忍无可忍地关掉了通讯频道。</p><p>“闭嘴！滚开！别搭理我！”红蜘蛛隔着门朝外怒吼，“没必要整晚提醒我你干了什么！我正试图不去想它！”</p><p>……天火的愧疚，好吧。红蜘蛛叹了口气。</p><p>“你也用不着每次都假装听取我的意见；你从来没听过。”天火想让红蜘蛛留下；天火是为了红蜘蛛好；天火想让红蜘蛛当自己的助手……他们火种融合，是因为天火碰巧也想，而不是由于红蜘蛛提了出来。</p><p>现在天火想知道红蜘蛛的“秘密”。</p><p>错，他根本不想。因为如果他想，红蜘蛛就会全都告诉他——在别的时候，在他们能够冷静、富有逻辑的的时候；用主动的、理性的方式，而不是躺在床上神志不清地被人在胸腔里蹭来蹭去。</p><p>红蜘蛛关掉淋浴装置已经有一会儿了，但他可不认为只要自己待得够久天火就会离开——天火也可以很固执，尤其是他想帮忙的时候。他可能真的会闯进来；不是没干过。</p><p>烦躁地低吼了一声，红蜘蛛抓起清洁织物打开门锁。</p><p>天火果然等在门口，他局促不安地站着，离浴室稍微有一段距离，他看见伴侣娇小的机体湿漉漉地反着光，那些经过稀释、特别配置的能量液滴滴答答地在他脚下汇成淡粉色的浅洼。清洁织物搭在臂甲上，红蜘蛛站在原地面无表情地瞧着他。就像时光倒流回几个循环前——天火真芯希望这个愿望成真了，好让自己得以修正可怕的错误。逻辑芯片还没来得及阻止，他已经发现自己走上前去、单膝跪在他的伴侣面前，拿过柔软的布料为红蜘蛛擦干。</p><p>红白相间的小机体被触及的瞬间打了个哆嗦（和平主义者天火想狠揍自已一顿），他僵住了，但是没有挣扎。红蜘蛛站着，听天由命地忍受天火用织物擦拭他——反正他还有什么地方没摸过？他们都是成年赛博坦人，而且直到今晚之前，他们都很亲密——至少他以为他们是。大炉渣神情温柔、动作细心，就像红蜘蛛是个脆弱的亚成体。那些内疚和歉意已经快把红蜘蛛溺死了——他还能指望什么呢？他——他们哪儿也去不了，红蜘蛛从没听说过赛博坦的火种伴侣还能分开。他们情不自禁，无论发生了什么，红蜘蛛必须爱他的天火——好啊，现在连他的感情都不能自主了！散热扇气恼地嗡嗡响了一会儿。</p><p>天火尴尬地停下时红蜘蛛低头看了一眼：他的对接面板外盖还开着。他哼了一声作为回答。天火碰他的动作躲躲闪闪的，和他之前大相径庭。垫圈被触及时，伤处的刺痛让他瑟缩了一下，天火伸出另一只手臂想扶他——他瞪了一眼，阻止了这个企图，不过没阻止太久。</p><p>天火圈起他、让他坐在自己一边手臂上，另一只手仔细地帮他擦净双脚。红蜘蛛倚在航天飞机白色的肩头保持平衡，因为天火的手指伸进推进口而微微颤抖，他讨厌自己居然不想反抗这种得寸进尺的行为。</p><p>怀里的红蜘蛛温顺地依偎在天火的胸前沉默着，全身护甲洁净发亮，几乎像过去他们对接后那样温馨。但天火还是注意到了他腰间和腿甲上那些深深的刮伤，是自己的手笔。小家伙瘫倒在他身下哀求他的景象如同荡开的钟摆终于回归、狠狠地砸中他的火种。他知道他的伴侣很痛、知道他有多害怕，他们火种相连；但这种联系却阻止不了他继续施虐。</p><p>我弄伤了他，我能感受到，可我当时根本不在乎……</p><p>火种舱一阵绞痛——强烈得就连红蜘蛛都轻轻挣扎了一下。他没抬头。天火能感觉到他的心绪乱成一团，其中绝望占据大多数。忍不住想抱紧怀里的小机体，倒反而被他芯里腾起的尖锐恐惧逼退了。天火把红蜘蛛放回自己的充电床上，他安静地躺好，黯淡的光学镜转向一边。</p><p>……我甚至没有看他的脸。我差点没发现我对他都做了什么。</p><p>天火拿着喷漆和抛光锯的手开始颤抖。他猛地回过身：床上的机体不见了。几根蓝色的手指从床沿另一端露出来，还有半截黑色的头盔和一双瞪得溜圆的红色光学镜。他什么也没说。</p><p>天火记起小飞机逃到一边举起臂炮对准他的那天晚上。那还是在他自己的生活翼。</p><p>红蜘蛛的情绪从火种联系的另一端渗来：戒备；平淡的绝望；希望天火离开的强烈需求。</p><p>“晚安，小红。我……我真的很抱歉。”天火前脚迈下最后一节台阶，红蜘蛛就熄灭了自己生活翼所有光源。他孤单一人躲在黑暗深处，蜷缩在某个地方。这次天火无法再陪伴他。</p><p>天火打扫好房间，他熄灭了照明和自己的光学镜，一动不动地躺着。或许如果他假装自己下线了、小红就会相信、早一点回床上休息？</p><p>但他没有。他警醒着，聆听着。</p><p>最后，天火不知自己是什么时候下线的。</p><p> </p><p>（07）完<br/>2017/9/1-01:07</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>对白1：boy. </p><p>对白2：good old days. </p><p>小接口：下流脏话，含义类似于little cunt。</p><p>对白3：Everything I've done, I've done it for you.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Good Old Days 08-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛度过了特别糟糕的一天，以及一晚</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>08（上）</p><p>波峰斜睨着他的搭档小心翼翼放下锥形瓶的动作。自从红蜘蛛开始和天火去外星探测，他对实验室同事们的态度显著舒缓。他甚至还给原子核讲了一遍怎么使用分离机通过修改参数和多次操作快速进行样本的成分分离——虽然过程中夹了不少脏话。最近一个塞周他有些魂不守舍，偶尔会离开实验室；但他没有大喊大叫。</p><p>甚至就连分馏和原子核也没议论他——红蜘蛛或许是个专横的炉渣，但他对天火实验室的重视不容置疑——不管那是不是因为他不想再回库房去。天火教授提到过红蜘蛛最近一直在为给实验室争取赞助而加班——作为他工作时间“开小差”的解释。几天前他还专程跟出去开导他的前搭档来着。</p><p>今天从早上到现在，红蜘蛛一直沉着脸一声不吭地干活。波峰给切片标本编了快一个上午的号动作磨磨蹭蹭，红蜘蛛视而不见。他做煅烧实验的表情恶狠狠的有点吓人。波峰觉得自己永远也搞不懂红蜘蛛的脑模块在忙些什么……昨天早上签约仪式他看上去还挺高兴的，把他们（除天火外，当然）其他所有人吓了一大跳，他都没发火。波峰偷偷给原子核发私人信息。</p><p>“你不会是担心红蜘蛛吧？”显微镜回复道，“他安静一点儿不好吗？”</p><p>“我觉得有什么不对。”波峰愁眉苦脸，“你【是】不在乎，你不是他的搭档，反正倒霉事儿到头来都会落在我头上。”</p><p>“你可以送他一朵水晶花安慰他。”原子核揶揄。</p><p>“等我准备回归火种源的时候，我会的。”</p><p>红蜘蛛的散热器响亮地转动起来。他低着头、两手撑着实验台，绷紧的下巴暗示他正死死地咬着牙。波峰也配合地僵住了——红色的光学镜锁定他时，他僵得更厉害了，就像中了静止锁定光束。红蜘蛛的嘴角轻微地抽搐了一下，他转身站直。</p><p>“我出去一趟。你能完成吗？”他没有想听拒绝的意思，波峰点点头。红蜘蛛早就离开位置往天火教授的私人工作区走了。站在门边，他突然又回头瞪过来。</p><p>“还有件事。别再那样儿了，”红蜘蛛皱着眉头，“你看上去跟傻子似的。”</p><p>我他渣干嘛要担心他来着！？</p><p>“出来，”红蜘蛛倚在天火教授个人实验室的门框上，他根本没叫门；“我们要谈一谈。”不等得到回答，红蜘蛛就率先离开了。天火教授跟了过去，面带歉意地请大家原谅他们缺席。</p><p>实验室空了一半，剩下三名研究员交换着意味深长的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“我们不能去。”红蜘蛛叉着腰，他竭力控制情绪，“我以为你明白，老天。我们刚拿到资金，自己的项目还没动工，这是关键时期，我们……”他抬起一只手揉揉眉心，“我们没时间给什么委员会某种无关紧要的突发奇想跑腿！”</p><p>“委员会向我保证任务很简单，我们只需要确认目标的星图坐标，标注它们；这不会耽误我们的工作的，小红，超能量体探测先遣队已经初步确定了信号范围。”天火试着让红蜘蛛明白。</p><p>“先遣队发现的信号，就该让他们来做！”红蜘蛛握紧拳头，“或者其他的勘探员！我们又不是研究院唯一的两个飞行者！这有问题，老炉渣们知道我们刚刚签约了赞助者，他们故意在这当口给你一个外星勘探任务——我们甚至还没花过账户里的钱，一赛金都没有！老天……”他看向伴侣的眼神几近恳求，“……听我说，就这一次：不要去。这是个阴谋，你是知道的，你只是不想相信委员会终于要对你下手了而已！他们本想让你缓缓沉没——通过排挤你的方式。可你没有。现在他们只是终于不想再等了！”他盯着天火，“……但‘简单的任务’不可能是你同意的唯一理由。告诉我。”</p><p>“那不重要，小红……那不是委员会的本意，我只是自己感兴趣。”天火躲闪了一下。</p><p>“告诉——我——！”红蜘蛛怒吼，“这可是‘你的’观点：与你的火种伴侣分享一切！就当是他渣的补偿，”红白相间的机体控制不住声音中的颤抖，“……为了你昨晚对我干的‘好事儿’！”高大的航天飞机瑟缩了一下，就像红蜘蛛刚刚打了他一耳光。</p><p>“……根据先遣队的报告，”天火垂下头，“未标注恒星系有多于一颗的行星，其中两颗行星*的位置适宜有机智慧物种产生。我想去看看……这和我的新个人课题研究内容相符，我希望分析超能量体辐射对于其所在有机物种宜居星球中智慧生命进化的影响。你对这个没有兴趣的。”他以前也提到过这个课题——红蜘蛛拒绝参与。</p><p>“为什么？”红蜘蛛扬起一道眉毛。</p><p>“因为你说过你不想研究这个课题。”天火摊开双手。</p><p>“别故意曲解我的意思！”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿，“委员会干嘛要告诉你这个？你根本没上报你那个课题——我知道你对那些肉虫子感兴趣是因为我他渣的和你住在一块儿，而你甚至没和实验室的其他人提起过。为什么委员会知道你的计划、还把刚好可能符合你需求的行星勘探行程塞到你鼻子底下？”他也模仿天火的姿势，表达的感情却截然相反，“在我看来，那个‘先遣队’的调查已经足够详细了，他们还知道有颗行星上有会跑会爬的小毛虫，能让老天火趋之若鹜，他们干嘛不直接记录恒星系位置……”</p><p>“我相信委员会的教授们只是希望我能够尽可能多地了解目标行星的信息，”天火镇静地回答，“我很感谢你的关心，小红，但你或许考虑过多了……”</p><p>“你他渣究竟什么时候才肯听我的意见！？”红蜘蛛咆哮着打断天火，“你有你的计划，你的‘好主意’，聪明的天火教授！别反驳！别假装你考虑过我，你只不过是把自己不想干的事儿丢给我——因为我他渣看出来了、我向你提出我可以帮忙！至于我受累的时候怎么想，你从没关心过！我不是你的宠物！不是你造出来帮你取试管的那些小机器人玩具！”他窝在脏兮兮仓库里忍饥挨饿的时光……</p><p>那双龌龊的爪子都把他摸遍了……</p><p>……但是天火懂什么！？他根本不可能会懂，他怎么可能接受……高贵的、正派的天火，他只会责备我，因为那是“我自己的选择”；而我知道我是对的因为我了解他。天火以为红蜘蛛想砸掉实验室，但他只想找个没人的角落缩成一团痛哭一场。他忍住了。</p><p>天火的散热器无奈地轰响了一阵。</p><p>“你瞧，如果你不喜欢这个任务的话，小红，”他试图安抚红蜘蛛的情绪……“你可以不必参与。我们的实验室需要有人管理，如果议员和军队有新的需求也需要有人处理，我完全信任你能胜……”红蜘蛛的光学镜危险地眯了起来，天火紧张地吞下自己的后半截句子。</p><p>“你想甩下我。”愤怒推着他朝天火逼近——自从昨晚那件事以来他还没离天火这么近过，“你他渣对我厌倦了，想让我从你眼前消失，最好也从你的音频接收器里消失，是吗？”不，这不是他的意思——天火想要解释，却无从开口；“天火不需要有人给他提意见，天火需要一个崇拜他的小奴隶闭上嘴巴勤勤恳恳地给他打工；天火教授现在后悔了他那天晚上没去找一台服务机，因为他钓的小东西不够百依百顺。他现在只想把它赶走，好早点恢复自由之身——”红蜘蛛突然拔高声调，把躲在库房门外的波峰吓得一哆嗦，“你怎么敢！？你怎么敢这样对待我！？你永远别想摆脱我，就像我他流水线的摆脱不了你这堆锈到火种里的烂渣一样，你最好记清楚，天火！你想单干，除非现在轰掉我的脑袋——你完全做得到，你有十二门航炮——如果我没数错的话，‘和平主义者’！尽管用上你所有的穿甲弹把这个可恶的东西炸成碎片，因为没有任何人会责备你，你大可以放心！他们巴不得有人替他们这些‘文明人’动手——你们让我感到恶芯！”他的声音又开始打颤，“……我早就知道每个人都讨厌我，没人需要我，你把我困在这个该死的地方就因为你做得到。”</p><p>“不。”天火是个傻子，他不知道还有什么办法能安慰红蜘蛛。又或许因为这一招太有效了，没必要学新的。</p><p>“滚开，你这个大炉渣。”他有气无力地口头反抗道；整个机体的传动关节都因为压抑的歇斯底里而微微痉挛。“别想这么着收买我。”</p><p>“我需要你，小红，我爱你。我们一起去，我保证会小心的……”天火贴近他的音频接收器，“我们总是一起行动，这一次我们也一起走，我知道你关心我……我们会一起回来，什么也不会发生，我们会平安无事的。我保证不会辜负你。”小小的机体在轻抚下绷紧，微弱地挣动。终于，他放松下来。</p><p>“时候不一样了，”红蜘蛛哑着嗓子叹息，“谨慎，天火，【谨慎】。希望你懂我在说什么。”</p><p>正往回溜的波峰很早就发现自己的通讯频道用不了了，他以为这是由于设备申领库附近信号不好。没关系，反正他还可以回实验室去“汇报”成……</p><p>后背撞在墙上让他痛得哼出了声，脑模块中掀起一阵数据乱流，波峰迷迷糊糊地抬起头，正撞上暴怒的红色光学镜。</p><p>“删掉。”红蜘蛛从牙缝里挤出来一个词。波峰觉得自己的脑袋也快被他从肩膀上挤出来了。</p><p>“删掉！所有你听见或者看见的东西，立即！否则我就捏碎你的脑模块！”红蜘蛛咆哮着掐住小个子声纳往墙上砸，波峰无助地晃晃悬空的双脚，感觉自己用不着等红蜘蛛掏脑模块，马上就要没命了。“别以为天火会来管你，小炉渣！”他的手卡得更紧了，“他有的是要担心的东西……而且他可不会希望你知道这么多。现在！所有的！别想留备份！否则我就杀了你——无论你躲到哪儿，我会找到你，然后杀了你。”波峰坚信自己已经被他冒火的光学镜吓漏油了。</p><p>红蜘蛛死瞪着波峰，听着他的散热器嗡嗡响，指尖伸出的探测插头陷进波峰颈部线路中间连接他的思维信息处理传输线——直到检测到的流量下降至最低、蓝色的光学镜里充满茫然和单纯的惊恐。</p><p>滑落在地，波峰咳了半天才终于让发声器工作起来。</p><p>“我……怎么了？我们在这儿干什么？”他们是什么时候跑到设备申领库的？红蜘蛛站在一边，他没看过来。</p><p>“走。”他下了命令自己却不动。波峰知道搭档现在的状态不宜争论——反正红蜘蛛任何时候都不宜争论——不等再次挨揍，他乖乖爬起来，回实验室去了。</p><p> </p><p>目标恒星系的位置不如想象中的远，几次跃迁后他们就靠近了其外圈行星轨道。红蜘蛛坐在天火的机舱内沉默不语，自从昨天的争吵之后他一直是这个样子，他的怒火在担忧的余烬中闷燃着，天火怀疑这次“冷战”持续时间会比想象中的更长。当然，最终他们一定会完全和好，他从不怀疑这一点。他爱小红——小红知道，而且也一样。无论是上线还是下线，他们的火种渴求彼此从不间断，每次将伴侣红白相间的娇小机体抱在怀中天火都希望时间停止流逝，甚至想起伴侣的名字，他都觉得火种暖洋洋的。天火沉默地飞着，他想念小红靠在他座舱上仰头朝他咧嘴笑的模样……天火的小红，总是很可爱，单纯地信任着大家伙，即使是在最痛苦的时候……</p><p>红蜘蛛的火种传来一阵抽痛，作为对天火这些“美好记忆”的回答。他们或许再也无法回到那时候了；就连红蜘蛛也不确定。但至少他还想，而这就是希望。</p><p>等你们回去，你必须好好补偿他，天火；和他沟通，尊重他的感受。【绝对不要再伤害他】！——天火记下备忘录，放在第一页，高亮显示。</p><p>“放我出来。”红蜘蛛简短地要求，天火打开座舱盖，让他获得自由，可以开始工作。红蜘蛛环绕行星们，比对他在三维星图中的定位坐标变动，记录恒星系外围几颗行星及卫星的位置与运动情况，他习惯性地将数据发给天火——他不爱做运算的活儿。</p><p>“……你不用算，那应该是我的工作。”他想起天火现在是上级了。</p><p>“我希望帮你，小红。”伴侣这种见外的语气让天火难过，“而且我们是搭档……”</p><p>“我们不是，教授。”一塞分后，红蜘蛛发来了另一份文件：关于运算结果和行星信息记录的简报。</p><p>他们离开庞大的气态行星和它们的光环，向小行星带环绕的内层行星前进。</p><p>“我恨小行星带。”红蜘蛛没头没脑地说，“有它就没好事。”</p><p>“别担心，小红，”天火试着安抚他，“这是一颗相对温和的恒星，它不会产生西格玛三号那样猛烈的粒子风暴，探测结果显示它的小行星带也没有绿星六号那样的寄生藻类生态群。这里很安全。”</p><p>“随便你怎么说，有小行星带就没好事。”红蜘蛛固执己见，“我们应该一干完就返航，越快越好。避免节外生枝。”</p><p>天火知道红蜘蛛只是担心他。</p><p>橙红色的行星看上去已经死了。它没有超能量体信号，大气层成分也不符合一般情况下适于高等有机生物生存的基本条件。红蜘蛛不愿意停留，他催着天火快走。</p><p>“如果这颗土蛋上居然有什么高等文明，你不会错过的。”他拒绝着陆采样，“我们的任务不是这个。”</p><p>“你采集过两块结晶氧化铝标本送给我，”天火指出，“它们不是勘探任务要求的。”但他确实很喜欢它们——蓝色和红色，就像他和小红相拥着躺在黑夜中，他们不交谈，只是望着彼此闪闪发亮的光学镜。</p><p>“你他渣要是不想要，可以还给我！”红蜘蛛怒吼。说出口的瞬间他就后悔了……没必要道歉，反正天火会知道的，他们见鬼的火种连在一起。</p><p>红色行星的大气闪耀着星星点点的美丽绿光*，天火想指给红蜘蛛看——他以前总是对这些奇妙的现象很感兴趣。红蜘蛛早就飞走了。</p><p>等他们平安返航后，小红的态度可能会软化些——天火这样安慰过自己才追上去。</p><p>这是一颗蓝色的行星，透明大气层中丝丝缕缕的白色纹理像活物一般翻卷不息，它有一颗灰扑扑的卫星。天火循着红蜘蛛竖起的信标降落在卫星的夜半球上，发现临时补给站已经造好了，比标准规格略高的透明堡垒旁不情不愿地站着它的建造者。</p><p>“根本没必要建这种东西，”红蜘蛛视线偏向一侧，“我们只要在轨道上扫描一下、添加标记就行，我能推算出这几颗行星和中心恒星的信息。我都算完了。”庞大的航天飞机变回主形态给了他一个拥抱和冰冷的吻。</p><p>“谢谢你，小红。你造得很漂亮。”红蜘蛛皱皱眉头，嘴里含糊地嘟囔了几声。</p><p>“它不需要他渣的什么漂亮，我这么造是因为不想让你这大蠢机的脑袋把它撞塌。”没有大气层的小月亮冷极了，他靠在天火白色的胸甲上，觉得他能听见温暖的火种轻轻跳动的声音。“快进去把返航用的能量块堆好大炉渣，我还得给你补充能量，我们没那么多时间浪费，放我下来。”他只想快点结束这项蠢工作。</p><p>“当然，小红。我们很快就能回家。”天火放下他的小个子搭档，他们一起磊好能量块。红蜘蛛取出便携式能量提炼机，仔细地将切好的能量块码在转化舱内，机器轻轻振动，发着微光将压缩能量块熔解稀释，天火伸出手臂，允许红蜘蛛将注入端接在他腕甲缝隙间的能量传输口上。他的动作很小心，天火忍不住微微一笑。</p><p>“肯定很疼。”红蜘蛛盯着能量液注入天火体内。</p><p>“这不疼，小红。”天火笑着抚摸红蜘蛛的头盔，“如果我疼，你会知道的。”</p><p>“我他渣才不想知道！”红蜘蛛本能地反抗，“一看就很疼。自己疼去吧，你这大白渣！”他挪动机体换了个更舒服的姿势坐在天火身边，透过补给站多边形的力场防护罩屋顶仰望太空。现在正是这颗不知名行星的新月期，蓝白相间的星球高悬天顶，晶莹的光圈笼罩着它。天火转过身，看见红蜘蛛背靠能量块的紫辉，侧脸却落满遥远蓝光。它们在他光洁的黑色头盔上舞蹈，它们亲吻他挺直的鼻梁。</p><p>“很美*。”天火揽住他的伴侣。</p><p>“才不。”红蜘蛛反驳，“我不在乎。”他的机翼轻轻抖动了一下。他试着不多愁善感。</p><p>他们一起坐了一会儿，等待提炼机指示灯闪烁，提示已经注入了全部的能量液。红蜘蛛拆掉天火手腕上的管线卷起收好，用一只手拖过小巧的提炼机。</p><p>“我以为上面会有液压泵。”天火看着红蜘蛛捣鼓机器。</p><p>“那是老款，”红蜘蛛嗤之以鼻，“现在的简单注射装置全靠导管内置的定向磁场。液压泵又笨重又麻烦，适应不了多种情况。”他用某种神秘的方式将提炼机折叠成手掌大的小方块，塞进自己的座舱里。“成了，我们走。扫描仪显示这颗行星具有超能量体信号——不过那不是我们的工作；我们记录坐标然后就回去。”他站直机身率先出了门，等天火在他身边站好，他不易察觉地抬手拍了拍航天飞机的腿甲……然后腾空而去。天火对自己笑了笑，在个人通讯频道红蜘蛛恼火的“笑什么笑！？”中变形起飞，加入了他。</p><p> </p><p>“老天——我们走吧。”感觉苗头不对的小飞机绕着航天飞机打转，“坐标都记录好了，这里没我们的事了。”天火犹豫不决，这不是好兆头，“你答应过我的！”</p><p>“小红，这颗星球不危险，”天火试着说服红蜘蛛，“它的大气层温度比赛博坦温暖，密度更大，但是没达到危险程度，大气成分也是无害的。这颗星球有丰沛的水源，地表有大量有机植被，这里很有希望产生智慧生物。”</p><p>“我没看见城市灯光。”红蜘蛛不肯让步。</p><p>“或许这些生命的文明形态还比较原始，我们需要进入大气层进行观测……”</p><p>“如果它们很原始，它们就只是一群原始肉虫，算不上智慧生物。”</p><p>“我们的文明也不是一蹴而就的，小红。”天火耐心地解释，“我希望能够见证一个新文明的发展，这令人激动，你不觉得吗？”</p><p>“只有你活着令我激动。”他生硬地答道，“我他渣不在乎肉虫是怎么给自己搭窝的，那与我无关。”</p><p>“小红，他们或许将拥有与我们匹敌的文明……”</p><p>“我们无可匹敌。”红蜘蛛烦躁地打断天火，“听着，老天，我现在只想回赛博坦，这是你答应我的：完成任务就走人。这颗星球拥有大量地表水，太多了，它的近地大气对流现象会比赛博坦剧烈得多，你的宇航形态不适合在那种条件下飞行。如果你那么想知道地上有什么的话，我们可以派遥控飞行器下去转一圈，拍拍照片，录点视频给你拿回去看着玩儿。”</p><p>“这不是游戏，”天火的语气头一次透出不快，“这是我的研究课题，小红。我必须亲自收集信息。你也不会让其他人替你完成星际勘探任务、替你采集标本。”</p><p>“我是不会，但我他渣也知道不应该去白白送死！”他拦不住天火，他从一开始就知道，这大炉渣只不过是在哄他，但是……“听我说，【天火】！【不】！根据我们的遥测结果，这颗星球上的超能量体读数非同一般……它们不是一般的能量矿，我们不知道它们对这颗行星产生了什么样的影响！这不归我们管，交给别人去解决吧，委员会不能因为我们没有完成我们未被交代的任务而责备我们！”</p><p>“既然如此，我们应当尝试寻找矿脉、采集一些样本。”天火显然又找到了新的自我支撑论点，“小红，你怎么了？这不像你。‘不要差强人意，要脱颖而出’——这是你的观点，你教给了我这个。”</p><p>“我错了。”红蜘蛛冷漠地说，“我付出了惨痛的代价才明白我有多错。你也想吗，天火？”</p><p>“我是一名科学家。为了科学和真相，我敢于面对一切。”天火早就拿定了主意。</p><p>“但你却不敢面对【我】！”红蜘蛛朝离他而去的尾焰绝望地咆哮，“我不会跟你去的！你自己找死去吧，你这块烂炉渣！别想让我去找你！”</p><p>天火关闭了通讯频道。</p><p>“……当心，老天。天空可能会很危险。”他错过了红蜘蛛的最后一条信息。</p><p> </p><p>这颗星球没那么危险。红蜘蛛只不过想吓退天火而已——他可知道这是白费力气。红蜘蛛百无聊赖地盯着监控屏幕上天火的位置信号——天火关闭了通讯，现在联系不上；或许大白机回来后，会好好地试一把笑话他的感觉。他不在乎被当成胆小鬼，只要天火能回来。</p><p>他肯定会回来的，不是吗？天火是个大傻瓜，但他还没有那么傻。就算没有红蜘蛛在，他应该也能自己完成得了一次勘探任务的。没有危险的，他能遭遇的最大危机就是蹲在某个小虫子窝旁边欣赏太久关节疼。</p><p>“炉渣？”每隔几塞分红蜘蛛就发一条信息，多数是脏话，全部因为收件方关闭通讯而传送失败了。</p><p>散热器泄气地转了一会儿，红蜘蛛伸直机体躺在补给站压实的月球尘地面上。通讯频道一片静寂，天火这个执拗的傻瓜仔仔细细地扫描着整顆行星，他从倾斜的赤道面开始，都已经扫了快一半儿了。他火种里的情绪和等待的过程同样无聊……</p><p>“老天？”</p><p>“你在干什么，老天？”</p><p>“别在虫子旁边看太久，它们会吓疯的你这庞然大白怪。”</p><p>“你他渣是不是通讯接收器坏掉了？”</p><p>“你在哪儿？你真的在信号监控上说的地方吗？”</p><p>“我很无无无无无————————聊。”</p><p>“说真的，你到底在干什么？你究竟在哪儿？”</p><p>“这不好笑，老天。快把你的蠢通讯器打开！”</p><p>“别这样，老天……跟我说话。”</p><p>“我原谅你了。不管你指的是什么，我全都原谅你。”</p><p>“跟我说话。”</p><p>“老天老天老天老天………………”</p><p>“跟我说话。”</p><p>“跟我说话。”</p><p>“跟我说话。”</p><p>“说话。”</p><p>“说话。”</p><p>“说话。”</p><p>“说话。”</p><p>……</p><p>“……你快回来了吗？”</p><p>“老天，回来。”</p><p>“我想回家。”</p><p>“老天老天老天老天老——————天天天天天………………”</p><p>“休想让我去找你。”</p><p>“我饿了。”</p><p>“带我回家。”</p><p>“我要回家。”</p><p>“回家。”</p><p>“回家。”</p><p>“回他渣家。”</p><p>“大炉渣。”</p><p>……</p><p>“我恨你，天火。我恨你。”红蜘蛛跪在监控终端前，额头抵着桌面，天火去得太久，他快下线了。或许当他重新上线的时候，就会看到那个可恶的大家伙笑眯眯地抱着他坐在这儿，拿着该死的小破样本跟他炫耀。就像天火一天到晚都会干的事儿一样——出现在红蜘蛛身边，在他需要的时候。无论发生了什么；回到他身边，和他在一起，用他固执而笨拙的关怀治愈他……伤害他，这样循环往复沉闷乏味地度过未来漫长的永恒。红蜘蛛下线了光学镜，他等待着。</p><p>胸膛深处有什么微微一扰。红蜘蛛一跃而起，几乎把脸贴在屏幕上。</p><p>“老天？”天火的通讯频道打开了，但是……他只发来一阵沙沙声。红蜘蛛呻吟着缩紧机体——火种突如其来地感到一阵严寒，这寒气弄疼了他。还有恐惧——天火的恐惧。天火以前从不恐惧。</p><p>“不……”一个字趁机溜出他的嘴唇，“不……不不不不不不不！天火？天火！！！”</p><p>他在哪儿他在哪儿他在哪儿！？</p><p>他的手抖得厉害，他连自动求援设置都打错了好几次——愚蠢的手！愚蠢的红蜘蛛！</p><p>“天火！你在哪儿！？跟我说话，天火！”红蜘蛛一脚踹开门翻滚着变形冲向天空——天火的坐标，天火最后发送信息的坐标在近行星北极冰盖，他准是遇上了风暴——这个傻瓜！“天火，我来了！坚持住，我来了！跟我说话！别下线！天火！等等我！”头顶那颗险恶的星球兀自泛着无害的蓝光，三角形的小飞行器双翼带火，无声地尖啸着扎进白云深处。</p><p>白色，到处都是白色。无处不在的、野蛮的、狰狞的、致命的水。它们乘着烈风扑向红蜘蛛，粘在他身上，糊满他光滑的座舱玻璃，让他失明；它们赘满他轻盈的机翼，让他越发沉重；它们钻进他的引擎，钻进他机体上的每一个最小的缝隙……它们被他温暖的火种和流淌的能量融化，吸走他宝贵的热量，然后再次结冻——冷。冷。冷。</p><p>他挣扎着，他不能坠机。天火在这里。天火在等他——他让天火等他。他必须要找到天火……</p><p>“天火！”他还活着，他还活着！“天火……我来了！”可是他在哪儿呢？</p><p>冷，太冷了；即使太空也没让他如此痛苦。那些该死的水……它们冻住了，他的关节……他的……能量管，他的……他动不了，他不能……变形。狂风呼啸，他什么也听不见。他在哪儿？——他不知道，他看不见，风推搡着他，或许他已经在冰雪中翻了好几个筋斗；他……分不清方向。警告弹窗，又是那些警告弹窗。他已经没力气关掉它们了……反正就算关掉它们，也救不了天火。</p><p>他的火种好痛，太冷了，是那些水，它们冻坏了他的恒温粒子保护层发生装置，它们把寒冷导入了他的体内……他感觉不到……天火？天火呢？？？</p><p>推进器绝望地咳出火焰，他的能量置换引擎快要无法工作了；他的主分电盘自防护磁场行将失效——没了它，冰雪会冻上他的分电盘，他会……短路。他会……</p><p>重重地撞在冰面上，红蜘蛛甚至没感觉到疼痛。</p><p>他动不了。</p><p>可是天火呢？</p><p>他的……天火？</p><p>他尖叫了吗？他不知道——音频接收器里填满了风声，一切……一切都融化在了风中。又或者那些风声在他芯里，而他早已失聪。</p><p>但他一定是尖叫了；他的发声器刺痛着，最后振动了几下，下线了。</p><p>“天……”他打开了他的通讯器——他打开了吗？“我来了，等等我……老天。你会得救的。我们会……你会……没事……”</p><p>沙沙，沙沙。</p><p>白色。这就是他能感受到的一切。</p><p>白色。</p><p> </p><p>“教授，一条求援信号，来自……来自星图信息暂缺区域。是定时发送的自动信息。发件人是红蜘蛛。”</p><p>“……打开它。”</p><p>“‘天火’。”</p><p>“什么？我不在乎是谁发的。天火发了什么？”</p><p>“不……教授，是红蜘蛛的定时求救信息，内容是‘天火’。他只发了这个，他发的是‘天火’……阁下？我们该怎么办？”</p><p>“天火，天火，天——火……”蓝色的无人机在手掌下咧嘴一笑，“还能怎么办？我们组织搜救。一找到人，就带回来，返航。听着，不管先找到了谁，如果第一轮搜救没有找齐所有人，没必要深度搜索……我们最近经费紧张。研究院会感激忠于职守的科研工作者们伟大的自我牺牲的……快去！”</p><p> </p><p>疼痛唤醒了红蜘蛛。</p><p>机体解冻的微妙灼痛，受损的神经传感回路钝痛，传动关节内一阵阵刺痛……不。那一切都被麻木覆盖了。在更深处。最深处。</p><p>他从来没想过会……</p><p>他的火种就像被开了一个洞，一个深不见底的、漆黑的、寒风刺骨的深渊，贪婪地撕咬着他，冰冷的嘴唇贴着他，吮吸着……他的生命，他的记忆，温暖，希望，他的所有感情，一切……穿过他无助的指缝下坠，下坠……源源不断地流走，被那个可怕的洞吞噬殆尽，化作虚无。</p><p>他无法形容这种剧痛。</p><p>天火，他的天火……</p><p>他被蹂躏，被残忍地凌虐，他被踩碎双翼，被从中撕成两片，他动弹不得，他的火种曝露在寒风之中，他的能量不断散失，他浸在自己的能量液中濒死地颤抖，却永远死不了……</p><p>他的嘴唇微微翕动，他想要声嘶力竭地哀嚎。他发不出声音。</p><p>不……他必须集中精力，他必须冷静。天火……他能感受到天火的火种的，他一定还活着——虚弱，亟需帮助，但他还活着。天火必须还活着。否则他不明白为什么自己的火种还没熄灭。</p><p>那些微不足道的争执，他是个白痴——一如既往。他怎么能为了这种东西失去天火！？他怎么能……</p><p>他必须专心。排除一切杂念。</p><p>搜寻天火的火种信号，找到他……找到他……</p><p>回声般微弱的另一个搏动节律。</p><p>是天火！是他的天火！</p><p>黯淡的红色光学镜骤然盛满光亮，他死盯着面前的医疗机。</p><p>“抱歉，红蜘蛛，你的发声器线路损坏了，我刚才把它取下来修理……现在你想安装它吗？这会有点儿疼，你提前上线了，我没料到。”他只是仰头露出自己的喉咙——还等什么呢？他必须要说，他必须要问他们……</p><p>“天……”他不在乎自己的声音听上去是不是很可怕，“天火，你们救了他对吗？他在哪儿？我要…”他从治疗台上滚下、重重地倒在地上；他的手脚……它们不听使唤。“…我要见他。”他徒劳地扭了扭机体。</p><p>“你的运动传感回路还没完全恢复功能，”为他安装发声器的医生俯身将他重新扶回床上，“你需要休息，红蜘蛛，你的除霜治疗还没结束。”他在躲避红蜘蛛的视线——飞行者咬住嘴唇，强咽下可怕的预感。</p><p>那不可能是真的，研究院不可能见死不救——他是说，对红蜘蛛或许会，可那他流水线的是天火！</p><p>“大夫，”蓝色的手紧紧钳住红白色的臂甲，“告诉我……你们救了他！告诉我你们救了……救了天火！你们找到他了，他还活着，你们救了他！”他的咆哮声混着静电杂音，刺耳至极，医生不安地往后缩。</p><p>“我们已经尽力了，红蜘蛛……我们只找到了你。天火教授没能……”</p><p>“不！！！！！”两个助手齐心协力从红蜘蛛手里保住他们医生的胳膊，“他还活着，天火还活着，他需要……帮助！我们必须回去找他！我知道他在哪儿，我会带你们去！你们一定要救天火，他……”这怎么可能呢？“他是他渣的天火！”</p><p>他们怎么会丢下可敬的天火、带回讨人厌的红蜘蛛？</p><p>这不可能。这是错误。</p><p>“我们已经返航了。”确定红蜘蛛已经被绑好，医生小心翼翼地再次靠近，“搜救队没有找到天火，我们必须返航。我……”他也不知自己为什么要这么说，“我真的很抱歉，红蜘蛛。这不是我们能决定的。坚持一下，研究员，等你的除霜治疗结束我们就到赛博坦了，你可以向你们勘探专业的主任完成汇报——”</p><p>他们明明已经把他绑牢了的。</p><p>“回去！”这个红蜘蛛肯定是疯了，他的光学镜闪着狂乱的眩光。“我说了，【回那颗该死的蓝星】！我要去找到他！我答应过！”他的力气大得惊人——浑身蛮力的军品。</p><p>“这不行……”医疗机痛苦地咳着，“自动航线，我们没法……”</p><p>“驾驶室在哪儿！？在哪儿！？带我去！”红蜘蛛不可能还能站起来，不可能还可以拖着他到处走。他的运动传感功能模块分明还……“我他渣能修好，我能开走这艘该死的飞船！”</p><p>“我们不能……我们……”他竭力给助手发送私人通信：两个单位的镇静剂——不，四个单位；不，能拿多少拿多少。</p><p>“你不明白！你他渣焊死实心脑袋的螺栓头怎么能不明白！那他渣是【天火】！是你们【喜欢】的天火！你们对他见死不救——你们怎么【敢】！”他拖着他的医生，任凭受害者的机体在地上一路刮擦几乎迸出火花。</p><p>“不——红蜘蛛，我们做不到！这艘飞船的自动定位驾驶代码是锁死的——你的专业主任特别让我告诉你……”他挣扎着，挣扎着；他的助手们越靠越近了……“我们无能为力！天火教授已经……遇难了！”</p><p>红蜘蛛站住了，他眯起光学镜盯着手里白色带红的赛博坦人。医疗机打了个寒颤。</p><p>“那就把门打开，”他咬着牙低吼，“把门打开，放我下去。你们尽管去他流水线的你们的赛博坦——我自己会找他，我会找到他。带我去舱门！”他一把揪起地上的医生。</p><p>“不行——！”医生抓住掐着他的手，“飞船已经开始超光速行驶了，不可能把你……放下！打开舱门所有人都得死……”</p><p>“我他渣干嘛要在乎！？”他低下头，他的手指在发抖。那些颤抖扩散到他的全身。</p><p>就是现在。</p><p>第一针注射进去时，红蜘蛛只是愣了一下。就像他不明白后颈的刺痛究竟是怎么回事。</p><p>但他放开了医疗机，用力甩脱背后那个带浅黄标记的助手——他要自己找到舱门。他要离开这艘“运囚船”，天火……天火还等着他。天火还活着。天火需要……</p><p>一点轻微的晕眩，这不算什么，他的火种会烧尽这微不足道的不适。他记得坐标——他总是记得；什么也不能让他……</p><p>什么东西从背后猛撞了他一下，沉重的负担攀在他背上——太沉了，但他能对付得了，只要他……</p><p>什么东西抱住他的腰，它太重了，它在往一边倒……他和它们一起跌倒在地板上。疼痛再次贯穿他的后颈。红色的光学镜闪烁变暗，眼神却清醒了不少。</p><p>“……大夫？”红蜘蛛似乎又能正常说话了，“这是……你们在干什么！？不……”他在两名散热器轰轰响的医疗助手身下挣扎，“停下！听我说……天火需要我们！你们认识他对吗！？他对你们每个人都……那么好！我们不能把他……不！！！”第三针镇静剂注入体内，他的哀鸣带上了哭腔。</p><p>他全身紧绷的传动关节轻微抽搐着，被迫松弛下来。他看起来还想反抗，但大量药剂已经开始发挥功效，麻醉他的各组传感功能模块……他瘫倒在地，他的光学镜已经在药物的作用下关闭了，只有脸上还带着不屈的表情。他即将停摆的发声器断断续续地垂死挣扎。</p><p>它只发出了一通沙沙声。</p><p>红白相间的飞行者彻底不动了，医疗机们对视片刻，沉默地用掉最后一份镇静剂——以防万一总没有错。医生挥挥手，指示助手们把红蜘蛛抬回治疗室继续除霜。</p><p>“……我们非得治他吗？”不久前被甩飞的那一位试探性地抱怨，“这样瘫着不是挺好，否则他要是飞起来咬人，我们跑不过他。”</p><p>“我们是治疗者，”医生的散热器重重地响了一会儿，“我们治病。我不怪他……我是说真的。他还得去面对他的上司和愤怒的委员会……我替他难过。”</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛听不清自己在说什么；他敢肯定委员会那些穷凶极恶的老炉渣也一样。他捂着脸撑在桌面上的手肘颤抖不止，嗒嗒地敲着桌面。他的嘴唇颤得太厉害了，他听不清自己，他只是机械地重复着。重复着。每一个字都淹没在话语中。</p><p>他们像一群贪婪的火种吞噬者把脑袋扎进他的胸膛里咀嚼他的机体，他们粗糙的舌头剐着他的火种。他们扒开他的头盔，掀掉他的整个颅盖，肮脏的指爪撕抓他的脑模块。</p><p>你做了什么？你都看见了什么？</p><p>他们在问，每个人都在问，他不想说，他乞求他们放过他——不行，不行。红蜘蛛必须汇报，详细地，准确地，对每一名委员会干部汇报；他必须回答所有人的问题，无论是否重复。一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍……直到他的理性模块炸开，语言组织模块烧毁。直到他绝望地捂着脸，重复着脑模块中最醒目的那一句话——一个词。他的手肘颤抖不止嗒嗒敲击着桌面，他全身上下都在发抖。他听不清自己，他重复，重复。</p><p>掠食者们终于得到了饱足，他们慵懒地倚向他们的高椅背，宣布自己得出的结论——</p><p>是红蜘蛛害死了天火。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛慢慢离开救援飞船，站在勘探专业主任面前。瘦巴巴的无人机嫌恶地扫视他，咂着他丑陋的嘴唇。</p><p>“他们找着的居然是你？”</p><p>“我请求救援队搜索天火教授，”他的声音低得几乎听不见，“医生告诉我飞船被锁定了航向，我们无法再次搜救。”</p><p>“是不能，”前导师恼怒地交叉着胳膊，“研究院最近经费比以前紧张。多亏了某个自以为是的年轻小傻瓜惹了大祸，投资团体对外星勘探计划保守了许多。我们的专业拿不出那么多资金大手大脚地把整顆行星掘地三尺找人——哪怕是我们年轻一代中最杰出的学者。你，抬起头来。”</p><p>他迟钝地照做了。他的脑模块还在因为被迫从过量镇静剂中上线而疼痛难忍。</p><p>“你作为他的搭档，成事不足败事有余的红蜘蛛，”深蓝色的指头使劲点着他的座舱，直戳得他后退了半步，“你本应该配合你的新导师，不遗余力地支持他，协助他——保护他。你失败了。”</p><p>如果我跟他一起去了，天火一定不会……</p><p>他一个字也说不出。</p><p>“你跟天火一起工作都救不了他，要你还有什么用？”</p><p>我……</p><p> </p><p>或许他在说他很抱歉；或许他说的是该死的人是我。或许他只是在大声哭*个不停。他感觉自己像个被告，他看不到高坐在面前拧起眉头的委员会高层们；但他能感觉到他们的厌恶。他恨自己。他恨天火。</p><p>为什么天火就不能听他的呢！？</p><p>——因为天火教授没有必要为了自己的某个学员的意见放弃重要的研究工作；而作为学员……无条件跟随导师、协助导师、保护导师是红蜘蛛的义务——是一名知识的探求者和守卫者应有的职业素养。</p><p>错的人是你红蜘蛛，天火教授是为科学献身的，他没有过错。</p><p>聪明的天火，和蔼的天火，每个人的好朋友天火……他的火种还在跳动吗？那是他的火种……还是逼疯红蜘蛛的幻觉？那冰冷的、微弱的缓动像回声一样飘忽……每当他想紧拥它、它就会化作飞灰消隐无踪。</p><p>天火被洁白的水囚禁在永恒的黑暗中。他在哪儿呢？</p><p>那个红蜘蛛火种上的洞，每一个残忍的字都把它撕扯得更大，更丑陋——就像红蜘蛛一样丑陋。他说出的每一句忏悔，他听见的每一句安慰，他小小的机体燃起的每一丝热量、他虚弱的火种腾起的每一缕火苗都被吸噬……或许它们像过去一样传递给了他躺在冰海深处的伴侣，因为他能感觉到黑暗的深处是那么冷……天火再也不会传来安抚的呢喃，回应他的只有凛冽寒风。</p><p>他什么都听不见了。</p><p>又或许已经没人说话，会议室里回荡着精神崩溃的牺牲品断断续续的呜咽声。</p><p>看见他这样，老炉渣们想必很满足吧？——芯底最不起眼的污秽角落里一个细小的声音怨毒地悄声说。</p><p>“行了行了，”不知是谁不耐烦地开了腔，“关于这次事故的汇报我们已经听得够多了，你可以走了。没必要继续闹了。”</p><p>“发生的事无法改变，委员会会就天火教授的葬礼进行进一步的讨论。至于你……”不知是谁乜斜着眼打量他，“这儿有个好消息给你，你会喜欢的，‘研究员红蜘蛛’——天火教授的研究小组暂时由你接管，考虑到你是最了解他项目的人，这也是对已向你们注资的议员阁下负责。‘塞翁失马焉知非福*’，嗯？”红蜘蛛猛地扬起头。</p><p>他想跳上桌子怒骂，想向每一张得意洋洋的老脸开枪——你们把我当成了什么！？你们这群朽烂的废渣，这群满肚子酸水的穿刺蜈蚣，这群贪得无厌的钻地虫——</p><p>“我明白了，教授们。”除了有些嘶哑，他的声音平静得像某个惬意的午后小睡醒来的问候。“我会履行我对议员阁下应尽的法律义务。我会……”他微微一顿，“……我会照顾好天火教授的实验室。”……直到我把他带回来。我会的。</p><p>一个计划已经初具雏形。他在脑中打磨着……它的形状越看越是令人满意，他忍不住露出微笑。</p><p>“红蜘蛛这个贪婪、卑鄙的败类，”不知是谁对他刚走过的、紧闭的门咒骂，“你们看见了吗？他笑了。一听说他能霸占天火的实验室，他就笑了。他终于露出真面目了——我早就知道他不是好东西。”</p><p>“技术安全维护部门的工作人员一直怀疑有人在盗取研究院的内部资源对外贩卖——”</p><p>“——最恶劣、最急功近利、毫无感恩的炉渣才能犯下这样的罪行——”</p><p>“——缺乏必要的证据来指控任何一名有权限访问大信息库的用户，我们的检测系统没有——”</p><p>委员会的大人们陷入了他们更为重要的话题中。</p><p> </p><p>08（上）完<br/>【不知道啥时候完的因为是临时决定断开】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>两颗行星：地球和火星的位置都有可能产生生命，但火星由于质量太小无法将水保留在自己的表面。</p><p>绿光：火星的磁场不完整，但在某些沟壑位置依然存在，并且会由于大气放电现象产生绿色的“极光”。</p><p>对白1：It's beautiful. </p><p>哭：关于赛博坦人会不会哭……我其实不太确定OTZ，我想他们可能是没有眼泪的，因为他们的光学镜外层不需要像我们的眼珠那样保持湿润和冲洗灰尘/微生物；但我个人倾向于他们依然会哭：情感处理单元数据溢出造成逻辑处理模块和语言模块功能阻滞，直接表现为机体情绪化，语无伦次等等。 :D</p><p>塞翁失马，焉知非福：赛博坦大概是没有这么一句成语的……但我猜应该有含义差不多的俗语？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Good Old Days 08-b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>旧日好时光部分结束</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>08（下）</p><p>不起眼的设备保险柜在哔哔响了几声后，电子锁指示灯变为通行的蓝色——原本这是个空柜，在红蜘蛛使用它之前。他仔细检查手中的控制板：监控摄像头正在播放20塞分前的画面——这很安全，这个角落没有窗户，20塞分前也没人到这里来。20塞分足够用了。红蜘蛛闷哼一声，拖出模样朴素的行李箱。</p><p>老炉渣发来的私人通讯还在他脑模块里嗡嗡响：“现在没有天火和他藏在身上的那些你的宝贝‘证据’给你撑腰了，小炉渣……这事儿还没完呢。”红蜘蛛打了个哆嗦——万一他们也发现了这个呢？万一他们……</p><p>几个塞周前，他第一次发现有人动过他们的房间。红蜘蛛喜欢一切保持井井有条——无论是以他自己的标准，还是以天火的；这样他才能方便地从天火那儿找得到想要的文献资料。每次出门前他都会扫描存储整个房间的陈设和物品摆放。</p><p>不是天火（那个名字让他痛得缩了一下）——天火取用自己的东西会更随意些，而不是连扔在桌面上的电子笔都想尽量摆回原位。</p><p>密码没变，箱子无声地掀开了：工具带，两份小剂量单神经刺激反馈屏蔽脉冲，一盒神秘零件，一对白色的折叠炮。红蜘蛛迫不及待地抓起炮管扫描……他咧嘴一笑。</p><p>接下来要给自己动个小手术……不过这花不了多少时间，他接受过给自己更换武器配件的培训，老炉渣们不知道；他们太自大，根本没好好读他在新兵训练营的课程表。红蜘蛛叼着分线钩，单手给自己重连传动神经——这两柄射线枪还从没在人身上测试过它们的威力，他本想先给……看看的。不管是否合用，现在不行也得行了。他动动手指，活动不受影响，敏感的末梢神经传感数据流没有受到改装影响，好。他动了个念头，炮管转动着缩短、压缩，最终变成短粗的一截藏进肩甲外壳里，好。炮火测试得换个地方，现在……（他瞥了一眼自己的内置时钟，又扫了一眼控制板）……时间紧迫。红蜘蛛把注意力转移到自己另一条手臂上。</p><p>火种源保佑它们好用——这可是他“天火拯救计划”的关键。</p><p>视野边缘什么东西一闪而逝——红蜘蛛一跃而起瞄向阴影出现的地方——空无一物。飞行者皱起眉头：研究院没有比他更敏捷的飞行者；而且即使不愿承认，他的体型也确实是所有在职飞行载具标准金刚*当中最小的。那个模糊的黑影看上去不光会飞，比他还要迷你得多。红蜘蛛用最快的速度锁好箱子重新藏起——或许有什么人发现了，但他们别想破解他的安全密钥。他用自己的火种信号锁住了它，没人能复制得了这个。</p><p> </p><p>“你说他什么！？”无人机难以置信地吼道。他本以为深夜被揪起来开紧急会议已经够糟的了。</p><p>“他看上去没带武器……”机库管理员不安地绞着双手，“……而且他有权来机库，他说他是遵照委员会的指令，他还说他有签字的正式授权……”</p><p>“看来是你的‘高足’骗过了所有人，用没人见过的武器撂倒我们的管理员，盗窃了一艘小型宇航飞船——完全是研究院的财产，请恕我提醒……”环境地质学专业代表委员扬起一道玫红色的眉毛。</p><p>“红蜘蛛的疯狂是与生俱来的！只是天火这个天真的傻大个儿以为自己能治好他……”肇事者曾经的导师愤怒地挥舞着蓝色的拳头，“……我本已给了那个狂妄自大的小炉渣足够的教训——别逼我提醒诸位：是诸位同意把他放出来的！愚蠢的军品根本不适合从事高贵的科研工作——我早就说过！”</p><p>“……那艘侦测飞船是科研院不久前刚购置的最新品，不消说，它比机库剩下的所有飞船加在一起还要昂贵。红蜘蛛即便疯，也是个识货的疯子。”红扑扑的赛博坦人就像没听见一样顺顺溜溜地继续自己被打断的话头，“这笔帐恐怕要算在您那儿，教授。毕竟职员编制档案上，研究员……”</p><p>“【前】研究员！他到火种熄灭都休想再踏进实验室一步，要是让我再看见他……”红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛！他怎么就不能像别的惹事精一样无伤大雅地搞搞小恶作剧算了呢！？这块可恶的、嚼不烂踩不碎的小炉渣……他怎么就是不肯静悄悄地去自虐——或者更好一点儿，【毁灭】呢！？</p><p>“……前研究员——现盗窃嫌疑犯红蜘蛛依然隶属于找矿勘探科。”</p><p>“肃静。”委员长喝道，随着那双金色光学镜环视四周，争执与议论声渐渐沉寂。“红蜘蛛携带武器进入机库、袭击我们的管理人员还成功破解科研院安全系数最高的密码锁、盗走重要财产，这不是简单的犯罪。”他严肃地望着同僚们，“青丘地质科学研究院机库存储着我们几种最有价值的物质财产之一——宇航探测飞船；那里的安全监测系统是最严格、也是最活跃的。然而所有可能记录他行迹的摄像、声纹与辐射监控设备都失效了；武装扫描也没能找到他隐藏的武器——”他皱起眉头，“——而委员会已经收回了他的机库访问权限。因此这是不可能的。”</p><p>“但它就发生了。”有人不满地小声嘟囔。</p><p>“阁下，我没骗人，阁下。他真的进来了，他还说呢，‘我当然有正当目的，你以为科研院会随便放人来机库吗’？我们……有点儿被他唬住了。”</p><p>“我的意思是，教授们，技术上讲，红蜘蛛本不可能做到这一点。”</p><p>“院长阁下，恕我直言，那个小炉渣喜欢捣鼓机器，”无人机再次搭话，“他以前就老是把实验设备拆开乱装。而且我想诸位都还记得他黑进研究院加密大数据库的……”</p><p>“红蜘蛛或许有些小聪明，但任何数据入侵总会留下痕迹。”委员长竖起一根手指，“比起硬件，软件科技并不是他的长项。我们存储了他过去违规进行越权访问时的服务器日志，外聘的计算机专家一直在分析，他们总结出了他的风格。这次的紧急分析报告——”他用一根手指敲了敲桌上的数据板，“——显示确实存在一部分红蜘蛛的行为特征。但安全系统早就针对红蜘蛛的编码规律添加了静默报警反馈功能，”</p><p>“或许他也破解了报警功能？”</p><p>“报警功能探测识别是用火种信息加密的，红蜘蛛根本无法发现它。事实上我们的计算机专家在会前发来的最后一份简报显示……”院长声音一沉，“……报警触发了，只是在数据传输过程中被不明IP的代码拦截，未能成功显示在终端。”</p><p>“您的意思是……？”</p><p>“有人试图帮红蜘蛛得逞。我不知道这位——或者几位帮手是谁，目的为何……”他揉揉抽痛的额角，“……我甚至不确定红蜘蛛自己是否知道对方的存在。那是最令我恐惧的。</p><p>“各位，我希望你们知道：红蜘蛛不是唯一一名尝试非法访问研究院加密数据的赛博坦人。其余入侵者的手段比他高明得多。</p><p>“我不清楚对红蜘蛛来说入侵者是敌是友；但我敢肯定一点：他们是我们的敌人。”</p><p>“我们必须报警，这可能是重大案件！”</p><p>“还嫌科研院的现状不够糟糕吗你这蠢货！官员们已经降低了资助金额，要是我们再跟犯罪事件搅和到一块儿，那还不如关门大吉——”</p><p>“必须找到红蜘蛛，”魁梧的科研院长站起身，“不能通知治安局——带上武装保安人员，驾驶另外的飞船搜索他，找到他，带他回来。”他摸着下巴，“……不能向那艘新飞船开火，我们承担不了这么大的损失。装备重力调整爆破场和脑波弹，制服他，带他回来。稍后我们再开会决定如何处置这名……‘叛徒’。”他温和一笑，“我们不是屠夫，我们是学者……必须保证对红蜘蛛的惩处尽量无害而人道；并且能促使他充分认识到自己的错误。</p><p>“此外，全面核查近期科研院所有外聘人员，包括基层劳工在内——我们需要排查所有人的【全面】信息。”</p><p>“那么搜寻红蜘蛛？这小炉渣脑模块里存满了坏主意和可能去的坐标——”</p><p>“不。”深蓝色无人机摩挲着下唇，“只有一个地方。他一定会去那个地方。”</p><p> </p><p>你疯了，红蜘蛛。你疯了。</p><p>“闭嘴。”摆弄着驾驶台，他自言自语。他第一次开这种型号——但这不是第一次驾驶飞船。休息日红蜘蛛并不总和天火在一起，即使在他们火种融合之后他仍然偶尔借故外出“拜访朋友”。天火不能阻止他，天火没权利夺走红蜘蛛的友情……即使是旧日友情。</p><p>他还记得第一次在教官的引荐下与少将见面的时候。高个儿战斗机勉强在身上喷涂了灰色迷彩，眯起晶亮的火红色光学镜——托科研院这片民品海洋的福，现在的他都快患上“红色光学镜饥渴症”了——朝不高兴地叉着腰的小个儿飞行者咧嘴哈哈大笑。</p><p>“你叫什么名字，小伙子？”听到回答后，这位涂装低调的长官脑袋微微一偏，先握住他一只不好意思的手摇了摇，然后又猛拍他的背。红蜘蛛差点儿以为他要把自己的机翼震到座舱上去。</p><p>“这小子很不错，”橙绿相间的教官露出一张和涂装同样土气的笑脸，“他飞得好，速度比其他人都快，就算在重力控制障碍训练里全速飞行也不会撞在什么东西上。他打得也很好，小东西很坚毅，一个人揍了他们一组剩下的4个新兵。”少将扬起一道眉毛。</p><p>“他们是炉渣，”年轻的飞行者为自己辩护，“他们说我的战术考核是作弊的。我他渣才不需要作弊！”</p><p>“是炉渣。”战斗机赞同地点头，他们俩不约而同地忽略了正在揉眉心的教官。</p><p>“弱者才以为别人和自己一样，”年轻的星翼*皱眉，“强者根本不会回头，我怎么知道他们眼里谁跟我像。要是他们真觉得自己像我，那他们就该追上我。”顿了顿，他又加上一句，“然后我就击落他们。”</p><p>“你挺自信，星翼；在战场上你需要自信。”少将朝他微笑，“相信自己能成，相信自己能够越过那些敌意和硝烟完成任务。”</p><p>“我是最快的，他们逮不到我。长官。”小飞机觉得自己还是加上尊称比较好，“我能完成任务，我会凯旋。”他捏紧蓝色的小拳头。</p><p>“你说得没错，老家伙——我喜欢他，他让我想起我那时候。所以我早说过，我就喜欢自己去挑挑新人。”轰炸机笑嘻嘻地拍着教官橙色的肩甲——看老土机往前歪的姿势，使的力道八成与刚才拍他的时候不相上下。</p><p>“我也是，第一眼看见他，我就记起你刚来训练营的时候。他会是个好兵——你会喜欢的；当时我就这么想。”新兵扬起深色的小脸望着他们——他的长官和（或许是）未来他的长官。</p><p>“那么，星翼。你把自己涂得挺抢眼，训练营里这能让你引人注目，但在战场上可不是好消息——你的敌人也会看见你，比自己人看得更清。”高个子军官直视他的光学镜。</p><p>“这不是涂的，这就是我。”他坚定地答道，“我会把炮火和炉渣甩在身后，他们追不上我。”</p><p>“你的同僚也追不上。”少将指出。</p><p>“那很好。”他低下头，“那样如果我因为‘太抢眼’被集火了，他们不会和我一起被击落。”他又抬起头，“但我会完成任务的，这与谁在我身后无关。长官。”他迎上目光。他们对视着，直到灰色轰炸机突然轻轻抚了抚深色的年轻面颊——他脸上的微笑近乎于怜悯。</p><p>“没必要这么见外，你可以叫我火翼*——可不是翅膀被轰着火的意思。”他又恢复笑嘻嘻的模样，“我以前也和你差不多抢眼，后来他们让我涂上了这个。”他嫌弃地随手指了指自己，“知道为什么吗，小伙子？”</p><p>“因为这是命令……？”小飞机怀疑地猜测道。</p><p>“哈哈！那时候简直没人能命令我，挨了好几顿揍我都没长记性。不——命令，强迫，都不是原因。我会告诉你的，星翼。等你来我的部队报到的时候。”</p><p>“火翼，”年轻的鲜红色光学镜灼灼发亮，他的小脸神情庄严，“你好，我是星翼。很高兴认识你。”</p><p>这次是蓝色的小手先伸出来的。他们握了握。</p><p> </p><p>是火翼教会了我驾驶飞船——在他的部队击落一个走私船队、他晋升为中将的时候。作为庆祝。</p><p>——“军用飞船比民用的更精密、功能也更复杂。当心点，小翅膀*……不过只要你学会了开这个，各种民用飞船都不在话下。”——</p><p>我本该成为他的战士，而不是……</p><p>够了，别想了，你他渣到底是来干什么的！？你不想救天火了吗？</p><p>红蜘蛛咬住下唇拨动几根控制杆，飞船切换到自动驾驶模式。红蜘蛛掌根掩住光学镜瘫倒在驾驶座里，体内发烫，他才意识到自己刚才连散热器都没开。</p><p>他是在逃避。逃避想起天火——这个名字让他痛苦不堪，让他意识到自己有多么……</p><p>他没有遵守他的诺言；我也没遵守我的。而我的违约更致命。</p><p>他大张着嘴喘息，咽喉和双手一样颤抖不止。</p><p>距离抵达那可该受诅咒的蓝色潮湿星球还颇有一段时间——到现在为止还没有哪个炉渣追上来。他们会的，红蜘蛛朝自己冷冷一笑，他们会怎么对待我呢？火种剥离监狱？熔炼池？他忍不住咯咯笑出了声。</p><p>他们又会怎么对待天火呢？</p><p>他的笑容僵在脸上。</p><p>我总可以解释。红蜘蛛甩甩头。我可以……带天火走，如果他希望的话。我们可以一起加入军队，他会发现自己是个好战士——他会的，他有他渣的十二门航炮呢。就算他不喜欢打仗，军科院肯定也有办法留下他。或者我们可以成为角斗士——我可以。我会照顾他的。</p><p>当然，红蜘蛛会先和天火谈谈；等天火一醒过来就谈，就他们俩。他一定会忍住不再说到一半往大家伙的怀里爬的……比起互相亲昵，他们更需要这个；虽然他们都忘了自己有多需要。</p><p>有时候红蜘蛛怀念他们还不是火种伴侣的日子。那些时候他们总是在交谈，无论是他们的工作还是红蜘蛛的某些突发奇想，甚至是就某件事进行辩论。他记得他们并排穿过园区，天火放慢脚步好让他能跟上来，他们说个不停，他们一起买能量饮料，一起坐在长凳上，一起喝掉那些甜甜的、混着蒸馏机油香味的荧光液体，一起继续说个不停。之后……</p><p>他不知道。火种联系让他们变得懒惰了——他们两个都是。没必要关注对方的脸色，他们心意相通；没必要互相沟通，他们只要融合一次火种就能了解一切；没必要专门一起做些轻松愉快的事，他们只要腻在彼此身边就幸福得不行。这就不劳而获的舒适像慢性毒药侵蚀着他们的关系，麻醉他们，自从结为火种伴侣，红蜘蛛觉得他们跟对方说过的话加在一块儿还没有以前他们一塞周之内就水下金矿脉探测开采工艺进行的讨论多。</p><p>那段时间他和火翼说得更多，做得也更多。火翼少将——后来是中将了——他和天火截然相反，和大多数军官也不一样。他是那种会跟红蜘蛛一起偷穿军队的伪装护甲溜到城区油吧里痛饮能量劲酒、观看违禁角斗比赛的人；他是会教红蜘蛛开军用侦查飞船的人。</p><p>他管红蜘蛛叫“星翼”——对他来说，那永远是红蜘蛛的名字；有时他特别高兴，会叫红蜘蛛“小翅膀”。他的小翅膀。他没管红蜘蛛叫过“小子”，“小家伙”，“小东西”，“小士兵”……一次也没有，从来没有。红蜘蛛认真地考虑过：他是喜欢火翼的。</p><p>但这不一样。火翼是……红蜘蛛的朋友。唯一的朋友。就算红蜘蛛已经再也不可能为他的部队而飞，就算他确实收下了那些记录着科研院最新、【真正】研究成果的芯片。</p><p>而天火，天火他……</p><p>红蜘蛛在椅子里缩成一团，他抱着自己的肩膀小声哀鸣……每当这种时候天火都会出现的，天火都会用巨大的手臂搂住他亲爱的小家伙，陪他一起坐在地上，让他枕着白色胸甲下的温暖火种，安慰他，听他说话……直到他们开始接吻，直到他被轻轻放在那张宽阔的大充电床上。然后他们会……</p><p>幸亏整艘飞船上只有红蜘蛛一个人。这比在一群老炉渣的注视下哭要痛快多了。</p><p>他想天火。</p><p>就算天火什么也不说，只是搂着他——就算天火变成那架傻大傻大的航天飞机装着他在空旷的太空里飞行、派出他的悬浮摄像机不停地骚扰他。天火在这儿就好了。红蜘蛛才不要管他对天火的爱他渣的是不是火种联系造成的。</p><p>我甚至允许你摸我的头，大蠢机。你想摸多久都行。</p><p>他蜷成一个有棱有角的红白金属球，几乎阖上的光学镜从旁溢出细长红光——那是赛博坦人的泪水。</p><p>红蜘蛛听着飞船的语音提示他结束跃迁又重新开始——他没必要做任何事，他早就设定好了每一次跃迁坐标。他本可以使用机库的太空桥跃迁到最近的一个传送站，就像上次他们做的那样。那样会更快……但那样他也会被逮到得更快。以防万一，红蜘蛛在启程前从数据库里删掉了所有他能找得到的这个恒星系坐标，他衷心希望没有哪位好事者顺手把它存在了自己的记忆库里。</p><p>天火的信号微弱极了，但他还活着——他活着，这就是为什么红蜘蛛感觉冷，因为天火觉得冷——一定是这样。</p><p>红蜘蛛眼神呆滞地躺在椅背上；自从开始这趟危险的非法之旅，他再没下线过，他不敢下线。为什么这艘飞船碰巧没有锁呢？——对于为了即将到来的繁琐破解工作全副武装的红蜘蛛来说，能节省时间毫无疑问是个好主意……但是为什么呢？</p><p>他不相信运气。</p><p>有时红蜘蛛感觉自己被监视。这种模模糊糊的直觉由来已久——甚至可以追溯到他第一次代表天火研究小组登台演讲之后。</p><p>他突然从跳下地警觉地扫视狭窄的驾驶舱——会有什么地方藏着摄像头吗？精神信号捕捉器？火种信号检测器——甚至？</p><p>飞船里静得可怕。他又开始走神了。</p><p>他没能加入火翼的部队，但这位军官朋友给他讲了不少故事；当然也告诉了他自己更换涂装的原因。</p><p>“‘幸存者愧疚’，”那天在油吧里火翼中将乐呵呵地收下红蜘蛛迟到的提拔贺礼——用透明结晶矿石精心打磨拼装的一架小飞机模型，把玩着它，表情变得严肃，“当你活着，而你的部下……同僚，朋友们一一坠落，你会觉得这全是你的错。你或许还很难理解，但只要留在战场上，总有一天你会明白那种痛苦：压力，自我厌恶，无处发泄的歉意以及……”他凝视着红蜘蛛专注的双眼，“……【恐惧】。恐惧并不可耻，星翼，你的自信让你启程——而恐惧能带你回来。你不能总是单打独斗，这就是为什么空军会设计编队和复杂的配合战斗训练，无论你愿不愿意，会有人翱翔在你身侧，你不可能永远无视他们——尤其是不可能总是在他们痛苦死去时袖手旁观。”</p><p>啊……火翼，高贵的火翼；和他的天火不同的、另一种圣人。</p><p>“我不能再忍受让我的战友成为敌人瞄准我却无法命中时的替代目标了——这脏兮兮的涂层丑得要命，一点儿意思也没有，但我习惯了——最终，我习惯了。你知道刮开它们我会露出什么颜色吗？”他几乎哀伤地朝红蜘蛛微笑着摇头，“——什么也没有，星翼。我接受它们太久，它们已经成了我的一部分，即使把我的火种抽出来、为我更换一具全新的机体——我想我还是会成为灰色的。我已经改变了，我不再是过去的我，那些伴随我火种首次醒来的艳丽涂装和上面闪耀的虹彩，我永远失去了它们。”</p><p>他来了，最后一次跃迁结束。那熟悉的、橙色恒星；那不祥的小行星带；那颗邪恶的蓝色行星和它孤零零的、落满尘埃的月亮。他来了。</p><p>“有一天你也会改变……在你还未意识到的时候；我们都会改变。”灰色迷彩轰炸机端着杯子，朝自己的倒影点着头，“但不知为什么，我希望你还是你。别投降，小翅膀。”</p><p>火翼或许会对他笑个不停，拍手叫好，因为红蜘蛛像个疯子似的偷了一艘最贵的飞船不远万里杀回千里冰封的异星荒原拯救奄奄一息的同伴——这真是太他流水线的浪漫了！</p><p>不，他不在乎火翼会怎样。这都是为了天火。</p><p>这就是了——那些来自火种深处的彻骨严寒，那不是天火的死，不，那不是红蜘蛛的孤独；那是恐惧——冰冷、沉重、黏糊糊的恐惧。红蜘蛛会找到天火，而恐惧会带他们回家——至少是回他们还不知在哪儿的新家。</p><p>红白相间的飞行者已经将飞船切换到手动操控模式，他眯起光学镜——冲进大气层。</p><p>之前天火那么做时他气急败坏地瞪着：巨型飞机全身浴火，光辉中洁白的机体几近透明，就像一颗落星。</p><p>那很美。那是一种天火自己永远没有机会欣赏到的美。</p><p>看着我，老天；看着我——如果你还能。在高压燃烧的空气层和磁场干扰下，他向未知之地发出这条信息，天火会收到的，他会的，即便他眼下可能不方便读它——向上看，这就是我曾注视的你。</p><p>飞船在下降过程中震颤，恒温组件全功率运转，舱内温度仍然有所升高；外视窗已经全部暂时封闭以隔绝过强的辐射——窗外都是火，他知道。</p><p>红蜘蛛裹着安全带放声大笑，满脸都是扭曲了的狂热。</p><p>看着我，天火，看着这些火焰。我来了。</p><p>我做的一切，都是为了你而做的。</p><p>飞船优美地扬起船头改变航向，在北半球——他希望那个方向也叫做北；红蜘蛛敲击键盘和全息触控磁场，为飞船设定自动驾驶模式：速度，轴向及径向航行偏转角。他把信号探测功能组件开到最高功率，可视化舱外摄像调整到最清晰——不，这还不够；他可能会错过某些阴影或斑块，他可能会收不到那些微弱的信号。天火没带信标——这大炉渣为了骗他自己的火种伴侣，甚至没有装上营救信标就他排气管的下了地表。</p><p>但这不要紧——天火应该感谢普神，来救他的是红蜘蛛。过程可能会有点难受，但一定会有效的——红蜘蛛掏出一套连接组件——与飞船联机总是有风险的，但他已经为自己设置了足够用的预警规则和相当强硬的应急措施，他会活下来的——必须会；飞船可不会自己把天火找出来。中央处理器和主信息库接口一般安装在正驾驶位右侧操作盘下方的……啊哈！</p><p>他已经掀起了头部保护组件的后侧护甲，露出自己的精神传输外接口；散热扇巨响，红蜘蛛拼命想让自己冷静下来——这不可怕，你很快就感觉不到疼了，你必须……必须这么做。盯着接口狰狞的三角锚钩，蓝色的双手开始发抖，那两根连接电缆有他三根手指那么粗！他呻吟了一声。</p><p>别打退堂鼓了，快动手——快点儿做红蜘蛛你这白痴！一旦和飞船联机，飞船上的每一个摄像机都是你的眼睛——你能看到一切，而不是在录像中大海捞针；飞船的信号分离强化装置放大天火的火种信号——它就能带你找到天火了。</p><p>“闭嘴，闭嘴！”他又开始自言自语了——这是什么时候养成的习惯？“……我知道该怎么做，我只是……”咬紧下唇，红蜘蛛慢慢地深吸一口气——“……哦去他流水线的！”接上去容易得很，接下来他只要忘记灼痛、尽快适应这种……身形过于庞大繁琐的感觉就行了。</p><p>信号联通的瞬间他张开嘴，却没叫出声。巨大的飞船像一颗黑洞吸走了他的意识，他感觉不到自己的机体了——那些剧痛被抛在脑后。</p><p>这真奇怪——他适应着自己轰鸣的超光速能量引擎，他的几十只新“眼睛”四下打量却不感到晕眩——我自己的机体就像……变成了这艘飞船的火种舱。红蜘蛛想知道他的火种舱会不会像他的机体一样承受着疼痛。</p><p>这不重要——他想耸耸机翼却做不到——这不重要。办正事儿吧，搜索天火。现在他是飞船了，他应该要有效率得多。红蜘蛛关闭飞船的色感呈像功能，转而启用近地面粒子扫描和辐射探测，世界在他“眼”中消失了，被无数单调的网格和数字代替；他的音频指令接收终端里回响着一个声音——一个飘忽不定的鼓点——一个命令，来自他自己：找到它。</p><p> </p><p>在此之前，红蜘蛛从不知道飞船也会觉得疼——又或者是他的火种和脑模块协助转化了这个概念。几塞分前探测讯号显示三艘赛博坦飞船靠近了他，从那些飞船的识别信号频谱上他认出它们是科研院的船。红蜘蛛没乐观到以为他们是来增援的，但他仍旧试图接通它们的通讯频道。</p><p>天火的火种信号雷声般在他意识中轰鸣——他就在附近，再有10塞分……红蜘蛛就能锁定天火的位置，然后用控温射线融化冰层救出他。至于炉渣们准备怎么处置他……至少他们不会试图破坏这艘昂贵的飞船。</p><p>他写好了通讯信息，只希望能为自己争取几塞分的时间——</p><p>“等等。”</p><p>“我跟你们走。等等。”</p><p>他以为至少有人会费心问一句为什么。或者至少是给他发几句威胁。重力调整爆破场在身下展开，将他像罐中静止的矿石标本一样定在半空中。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，你被捕了。立刻离开你盗窃的飞船。”</p><p>“给我10塞分。”他没时间修辞，“天火还活着，他就在这附近，我马上就能锁定他的位置——”</p><p>“离开你盗窃的飞船，不要试图武力拒捕，立刻！我们被授权——”</p><p>“闭嘴你这蠢螺栓！”如果他还有声音，这会儿他会恼怒地尖叫，“找到天火前我他渣哪儿也不去！放我走！！！”别让这种小插曲分了心，继续扫描，转动扫描装置，计算现有数据，计算斜角偏转信号差……“我锁定他了，我……我确定他的位置了！你们必须救他，我把坐标发给你们……”</p><p>“——使用非致命武器。离开赃物——”</p><p>“我——不是——贼——！”就连文字都带上了绝望的色彩，“我跟你们走，你们必须去救他——去救天火！【拜托*】！他还活着，我没有说谎，他……”</p><p>这么说，被大号电磁控制网击中的滋味是这样儿的。强烈的麻痹感和灼痛击穿他的引擎和主控系统，红蜘蛛的意识被猛甩回他哀嚎的机体——痛楚却有过之而不及。全身的组件过热红色警报已经弹满视野，他……他感到自己的合金骨架被高温和高压电烤得红热。</p><p>太痛了……他必须，【必须】摆脱联机状态……这会毁了他，根本用不着搜捕者动手，他会被……熔成驾驶舱地板上的一滩……红蜘蛛挣扎着摆脱身重数千吨、拥有巨大能量引擎的错觉，他要控制他的……不，不是悬臂，而是——手！他的手！蓝色……蓝色的，小的……</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”一枚天空雷在飞船边爆炸，释放的干扰波熄灭了飞船引擎，仿佛一堵铁墙呼啸着压向他的意识，红蜘蛛瘫倒在地——这次他听见自己的惨叫了。聚集起全部的意志力，他才把自己支离破碎的意识重新凑到一块儿；至少他能……控制自己的机体了。视野中蓄满雪花，他摸索着攥住连接线，狠狠拉扯，差点连自己的脑模块一道拽出来。</p><p>散热扇和水冷疯狂运转，竭力保住主子的一条命。红蜘蛛姿势难看地趴在地上咳着，干呕着……他浑身冒烟，痛得几乎动弹不得，快要爆炸的脑模块只感到天旋地转。但他还不能休息，他敢肯定自己听到了飞船舱门打开的刮擦——</p><p>他几乎看不见东西，但从对面传来的惊呼声判断，他命中了。飞船已经用不了了，很好，炉渣们可以留下它——反正红蜘蛛已经不再需要了。他已经靠得足够近，他有坐标，他能感受得到，如此清晰，就像那块大白渣的傻笑，就像束缚住他的白色怀抱……就在他眼前，就在他身上。</p><p>他必须找到天火。他找到天火了。他必须拯救天火。</p><p>红白相间的小型飞机翻滚着跌出飞船舱门向火种震颤的方向冲刺——我很快，我是赛博坦最快的飞行者，没有人能够抓住我，没有人能够命中我，我会将一切留在身后——一切炮火，一切敌人；我会完成任务，然后凯旋。</p><p>激光贯穿了他的翅膀，警报弹窗让他死里逃生的脑模块嗡嗡作响。</p><p>这不过是擦伤，我……一点儿也不疼。就快到了，他就在这里，我能感觉得到……老天？天火！</p><p>又有几束激光命中了他。严重受损的右引擎炸成废渣，火球和浓烟吞噬了半个机身——不要叫，不能叫出声——那意味着你认输了。红蜘蛛绝不会输给一群轮子炉渣！绝不！</p><p>焦黑的飞机打着旋坠落，坠落。</p><p>我说过我会带你回家，天火。我答应过你的……我答应过！</p><p>它的表面痛苦地颤抖、蠕动……重新变回重伤的赛博坦飞行者。</p><p>不！</p><p>不！！！</p><p>他们没有任他在地上摔个粉碎，一条牵引光束罩住他支离破碎的机身，将他拖进其中一个监牢。</p><p>躺在某个看不清面孔的保安脚下，强光和过低的能量水平让红蜘蛛看不清这个赛博坦人的脸。他失败了……可是他们还在这里，他们还能……</p><p>“求你……”他挪动手臂想要触碰踏在残缺的翅膀上那只带轱辘的脚，他的……每根手指都像一座山那么沉重，“救他……天火……”他说出声了吗？还是只发出了滋滋声？“……他就在……救他……”</p><p>作为回应，他重重地挨了两脚。脸上。肩上。那只残酷的铁蹄踩住他的手，他能听见自己指掌传动关节折断、能量管破裂的声音。</p><p>“哇这涡轮狐狸养的小废渣还想偷袭我！手铐呢？我们得赶紧把他铐起来！快给我——扔过来!”</p><p>“不……”平衡锁定手铐接入神经传感系统，刺痛让他瑟缩了一下——不过现在他哪儿都痛，这也不算什么。</p><p>他必须让他们明白——他们应该去救天火的。搜寻不是借口——他已经找到了，他已经把坐标发给了这些飞船。最多只要他们溶开几十尺的冰层，他们就能……</p><p>“把信号屏蔽头箍和口枷也拿来，帮个忙，我可受够他的胡言乱语了。今天真够呛，我他渣可是休息日——要求不高，只希望回去路上能安安静静的。”套上新刑具的时候他没反抗。</p><p>“头儿不希望我们把他打成这样儿。那群知识分子说了，要‘人道’，你这蠢货。”</p><p>“嗤，那种漂亮话只有你信。你以为他们干嘛让我们带上医生？换几个零件，打几块补丁，喷点儿漆——和新的一样；顺便拆了那两管可恶的射线枪。上去逮他的两个兄弟现在还躺在治疗室动弹不了，我他渣从来没见过这样儿变态的武器。”</p><p>“听说他自己能造点儿东西。”</p><p>“你说我们把他送去见大夫之前能不能也教训教训？他都这样儿了，身上多几个坑没人会注意……”</p><p> </p><p>医生们尽量补好了他。至少他能够用自己的两条腿站在委员会那群老炉渣面前、两边的翅膀看上去也一样大了。红蜘蛛沉默不语——一方面因为他已经放弃了争辩；不过最主要还是因为口枷。真奇怪，一群老炉渣居然没一个人发现他戴着那个。</p><p>他蜷坐在黑暗狭窄的禁闭室，嘴巴和手都被锁得牢牢的——他们摘掉了他的信号屏蔽头箍，因为禁闭室本身就能屏蔽得了通讯信号发出，而且也因为他们是学者、不是暴徒。红蜘蛛想笑，要不是他的嘴动不了。</p><p>这不算什么，这些新的指责，这些囚禁……他已经对此麻木了。红蜘蛛是个蠢货——天真的蠢货，他竟然相信过科研院真的想要救回天火。现在老炉渣们把他关在这儿就像把一块儿能量晶样本封进铅罐里——他们拿不定主意怎么处置他，对他动用什么样的私刑。或许最后他们决定把他锁在这儿彻底遗忘，让他慢慢饿死是个不错的主意——或许他们已经在执行了。</p><p>他曾经离成功那么近……</p><p>小机体缩进墙角，他没什么理由说服自己不要哭。</p><p>天火的研究小组解散了。他们的实验室被收回、他改装的每一台仪器都被搬进了老炉渣的大屋，就像他那块富铬尖晶石样本——它居然还获了个奖。宿舍里那些标本收藏会怎么样呢？</p><p>天火的助手跟赞助实验室的议员有染——他想不出这条传言的根源是哪儿。他已经足够小心了。——不过这他渣不重要；得了便宜卖乖的老炉渣撤资了，拿走了他的每一分钱；议员阁下宽宏大量地表示不会收取违约金和名誉损失赔偿。</p><p>就跟当初是红蜘蛛抓着他的爪子强迫他猥亵自己、逼他把丑陋的管子杵进自己的接口一样。</p><p>一切原封未动，除了天火已死。</p><p>至于红蜘蛛？红蜘蛛是咎由自取。没人毁掉他，他是自我毁灭的。他从来就不是什么好东西。</p><p>这一切都是红蜘蛛的错。</p><p>昨天他的前实验室同事们来“看望”他了，不知他们怎么有权限来幸灾乐祸。他们满脸的义正言辞，义愤填膺的毒剂浸透他们的火种，他们用自己的拳脚好好答谢了红蜘蛛的天火救援计划——羸弱得不值一提的拳脚；但胜在他们能自由动弹，想试多少次都行。</p><p>都是你害得，这全都怪你！</p><p>他浑身划痕，不过也有人设法在他身上留下了一些凹坑。</p><p>你这个卑鄙的骗子，下流的变态，疯子，叛徒！</p><p>他侧躺在地上用铐住的双臂护住自己被踢碎玻璃的脆弱座舱，他闷声咳嗽，满嘴都是自己能量液的味道，然后把它们咽下去。</p><p>你毁了小峰的实习！你毁了教授的实验室！你怎么敢背叛他！？他那么信任你！</p><p>他那么爱你，小峰说老天让你当了他的火种伴侣！你害死他还想毁尸灭迹，他们说你偷了带高温粒子炮的飞船去找他！</p><p>不……不！我没有杀他！我……他在暴雨般的殴打下挣扎着抬起头，他的光学镜连挨了好几下，视野绽开一道裂隙。</p><p>你跟高官在他的大床上笑嘻嘻地对接的时候天火教授工作到深夜，他还跟我们说你在为了实验室的资金奔忙！——你是在为了自己的贪婪奔忙吧？幸亏那位大人看得清楚，现在他也抛弃了你！</p><p>他躺着不动。他希望自己死了。</p><p>科研院会把你砸烂扔进垃圾堆的，他们就该这样。你只配这种下场。我们希望他们能趁你活着开始砸，最好让大伙儿都参与。</p><p>铺在身上的光带随着远去的咒骂声和金属门的关闭而收窄掐断。红蜘蛛装甲缝渗着能量液躺在自己的碎片中间。他从来没有这么庆幸过自己身陷黑暗。</p><p>上次被玻璃碎渣和星星点点的荧光包围时，他喝得酩酊大醉，而天火差点把他压扁，然后大家伙把他揽进怀里，他们像傻瓜似的坐在那儿假装自己坐在宇宙中心。那时候他们还不是伴侣。</p><p>一股能量液从喉咙深处涌出，他呛住了。他咳着，喘着，散热扇绝望地扑腾，他曲起并拢的双臂，蓝色的手指抠抓紧压嘴唇的口枷——摘掉它，摘掉它！他含着口腔栓，那玩意儿压着他，放出干扰电流让他满嘴发麻，让他的发声器不起作用。他咬它，用舌头推它，迫不得已地吮它；他恨它，它的味道很恶心——那都是红蜘蛛的味道；没有区别，反正他也恨自己。</p><p>他触发了平衡锁定手铐，电流放倒了他——别想逃脱你的惩罚，无论是哪一个；小炉渣。</p><p>不过这都是昨天的事了，红蜘蛛还没罢工的自修复纳米机已经补好了那些轻伤——虽然尽职尽责的小东西们对护甲破损无计可施。除了有点儿难看，红蜘蛛哪儿也不疼；他小心翼翼地站起来——安全；他背靠门边的墙壁——安全；这个房间隔音效果不怎么样，他把音频接收器贴在墙上，倾听——那是脚步声，又有人来了，一个人。浑身的关节谨慎地绷紧，他连散热器都禁用了。</p><p>门刚开到足够通过，他就窜了出去——离开这儿，必须离开这儿！他狠狠地撞翻来访者，他们滚作一团，他扭动着爬起来踩着对方的机翼跌跌撞撞地——</p><p>他没有叫，他叫不出。狰狞的电弧捆住他的全身，他痉挛着瘫倒在地。</p><p>“瞧啊，瞧啊，瞧啊……”那个声音冻结了他浑身的能量液，“我们的小罪犯想逃跑，他还以为自己能逃到哪儿去呢？”</p><p>强电流再次打穿红蜘蛛拼命往前爬的机体。瘦高的深蓝色飞行者嘴里啧啧作声，厌恶地看了一眼机翼上的印迹。</p><p>“你要赔偿这个的，小炉渣。不过首先我们必须保证囚犯呆在自己的监牢里——”他爪子似的手攥住微颤的蓝色足部护甲，要把小个子机体拖回去。</p><p>别碰我！红蜘蛛绝望地抬脚试图踢他——</p><p>老家伙冷漠地抬了抬一边眉毛。</p><p>周身传感线路过热，剧痛将它带刺的触手插进他的机体，缠绕他的每一寸。</p><p>“你该老实点儿，我本是来给你带好消息的，哦……你想不出我对此感到多么遗憾，你这个走狗屎运*的小炉渣。”他摇着头，抬起脚尖踢踢红蜘蛛座舱内那些精致的小椅子——红蜘蛛缩了一下，旋即猛撑地面想要站起——</p><p>电流。痉挛。倒地。每次都比上一次更痛，转换器抽搐倒转，他咳着，咳着，能量液从换气口溢出。</p><p>“军队来信，小炉渣。他们仍然对你有安排，空军想要你。不确定是不是你要上军事法庭了——我听说你那群同类都嗜虐如命，啧啧……”他摇头晃脑的模样真恶芯，“……又或者有几位大人——几位将军，具体地说——特别中意你；真希望我知道为什么。”门外的灯光照亮了他半张脸上淫猥的狞笑。但是他没有关门，他没有……</p><p>“我真希望你早点儿放弃这种没用的折腾，”无人机俯身凑近浑身发抖的红蜘蛛，昨天那些碎片在他脚下吱嘎作响，“你知道这除了让你一次次受罪以外什么用也没有。你不可能跑得掉，干嘛不等着呢——反正后天你就要重获自由了。而我——”他掐住红蜘蛛的面颊迫使他转过头，心满意足地端详暗红色光学镜上的裂纹，“我只不过是想在你赖帐逃跑前要回你欠我的。”</p><p>红蜘蛛已经数不清自己又被电击了几次。</p><p>“……别那么抗拒，小炉渣。当初你在求援视频里可不是这个态度。”无人机挥挥手，牢门在他眼前关死了，“‘我同意’——真希望你像当时那么谦逊。看来小伙子们把你教训得还不够狠。”</p><p>他知道，他知道这个卑鄙无耻的老炉渣是为了什么而来的。他本可以逃过……天火本可以……</p><p>痛，好痛，痛得他眼前满是警报弹窗——那些高压电要把他活活烤熟。</p><p> </p><p>“小红，我没想到教授的想法是……那样。对不起，我不会让人伤害你的，你是我的伴侣，他不会……任何人都不会。只要我在，我会保护你，我不会离开你。”</p><p> </p><p>哈！</p><p>透过疼痛的滚滚浓烟他甚至想笑。</p><p>现在只有他了，只有红蜘蛛，被一群傻瓜打成破烂儿，在黑暗中挣扎，被痛楚的强光一次又一次穿透，想死却死不了，甚至无法尖叫。</p><p>“感谢你为我做的这一切，小东西。”老炉渣懒洋洋地抚摸红色的底盘，将它随意往上一推——外盖滑开了，频繁的电流冲击破坏了红蜘蛛大多数自运转功能组件；“你该看看你的模样——你能感觉得到是吗？”深蓝色的瘦长手臂圈着他的腰，迫使他抬高自己——安全锁失效了，输出管无精打采地溜出收纳槽，垂在他脱力的两腿中间。“你油腻腻的润滑液流得到处都是，它们都把你的对接面板染成粉色了。让我看看……”一根手指畅通无阻地塞进输入管，红蜘蛛绝望地颤了一下——粒子隔膜也失效了；“……你黏糊糊的小接口已经准备好了。这真是不可思议，瞧啊……”两根手指插在里面，屈伸，分开又合拢，控制组件失灵的输入口听天由命地舒张；红蜘蛛只觉得自己的机体耻辱得要烧起来。他必须……</p><p>老炉渣好整以暇地观赏他的玩具蠕动着想避开，又在强电流中崩溃瘫痪。现在他关上了自己的光学镜——恐怕这是他唯一做得到的事儿了。</p><p>倒在黑暗与周身残余的剧烈麻痛的深渊最底层，红蜘蛛感到有一双手捞住了他的腰，什么东西正在撑开他……钻进他感觉迟钝的……体内，从他的……某个开口。什么东西凑近他的头。</p><p>“如果你想，可以假装我是你‘亲爱的天火’……‘小红’。”小炉渣的对接组件还会工作的，只需要一点特定的刺激……它们会勤勤恳恳地照顾自己的“客人”，当然，不是以“主人”希望的方式。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛没挣扎。无人机的输出管顶开他的次级燃料箱、固定钩扎进管内壁时，也只是轻颤了一下。</p><p> </p><p>他的发声器首先察觉到抑制电流消失了，旋即嘴里的刑具突然被拔了出去，带出一小股残余的能量液。红蜘蛛诧异地上线光学镜，只是还没等他抬头看些什么，主能量摄入管道就用一阵绞痛击晕了他。转换舱和主燃料舱早就空了，红蜘蛛撑起机体干呕，直到四肢发软，嘴里残余的麻痹感消失了。红蜘蛛小心地阖上下巴，努力坐直，眯起光学镜打量逆光站在他面前的这个陌生的赛博坦人。</p><p>好吧，又是深蓝色的。我恨深蓝色。那家伙的轮廓很陌生，他戴了护目镜，红色的光带横贯面孔，像一道伤口。</p><p>试了几次后，红蜘蛛设法让发声器正常工作。</p><p>“……怎么？又来一个？你准备玩儿用得上嘴的？”天火不会喜欢他这样说话的，但是拆他流水线的天火，天火已经不在了。</p><p>“我是声波。”陌生人没理会他怨毒的挑衅，“声波：释放红蜘蛛；红蜘蛛加入声波。”他见鬼的声音听上去比我还要糟……红蜘蛛翻翻光学镜，他们忘了给他安语调控制套件了还是怎么的？</p><p>“你到底是谁？你是军队派来的？”红蜘蛛坐着不动。这个人让他感觉不舒服，他说不出……</p><p>“军队，概念重合度：70%。”自称声波的赛博坦人靠近红蜘蛛，“目标红蜘蛛，飞行者，战斗单位，符合征召需求。”他的手搭在平衡锁定手铐上，还没解锁它。</p><p>“你不是空军的人，”红蜘蛛皱眉，“我他渣凭什么要跟你走？”</p><p>“数据库通讯记录扫描分析，目标红蜘蛛预期收容处：无。”红蜘蛛嗤笑出声。“声波，协助目标红蜘蛛，拦截机库安全报警系统数据传输。声波，改写机体武装设备扫描识别协议。”红蜘蛛盯着他身后：一只小型赛博坦机械鸟飞落他的肩头。</p><p>“是你！？”他瞪大光学镜，“你监视我，自从……”</p><p>“声波收集数据。”手铐掉在地上，红蜘蛛立即站了起来；“红蜘蛛加入声波，红蜘蛛被征召。”</p><p>“我他渣为什么要加入你！？我他渣已经自由了，我不需要你！”红蜘蛛退出禁闭室大门，他根本没必要……</p><p>深蓝色的声波面无表情地盯着他——话说回来，隔着护目镜和一层面罩，想读懂什么表情也他渣很困难。</p><p>红蜘蛛僵在原地没动；他不确定回头看夹住自己颈部主神经传感信号传输管的东西会不会导致脑袋落地。</p><p>“红蜘蛛被征召，红蜘蛛加入声波。红蜘蛛接受或处决。”平板的电子音似乎透出一丝得意。飞行者咬牙切齿地瞪了他的挟持者一会儿，小心地换了一口气。还好，脖子没断。</p><p>“是谁征召我？我有权知道。”他隐约从火翼那里听到过一些传闻，关于一个藏匿于社会底层、间歇扰乱治安的组织……</p><p>“红蜘蛛未接受征召，红蜘蛛没有任何权利。”后颈上的钳制收紧了一点……</p><p>“够了！我他渣明白了，别威胁我！”他吼道，“我加入！就像你这炉渣说的，我反正无处可去。但是我有一个条件，”他眯起光学镜，“跟你离开这该死的垃圾堆前，我要去一个地方，找一个人——我有些东西必须取走，还有笔账要算。”他孤注一掷地摆出执拗的表情，“你必须接受，‘声波’，你要协助我，否则尽管让你的喽罗动手。反正对我来说都他渣一样。”声波没有思考很久。</p><p>红蜘蛛揉着死里逃生的后颈，瞪着那条黑色的机械猫科动物金刚跳起来变形成一盘卡带、钻进声波的胸甲收纳空间。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，执行交换条件。”</p><p>“锁定那个炉渣的位置，还有他的私人存储库，给我访问权限。”飞行者愤怒地咧嘴一笑，“你知道我说的是谁。”</p><p>“声波跟随。”</p><p>“随便你。”红蜘蛛点着推进器，“还有，关掉那些该死的监控。”他头也不回地飞走了。这个声波会跟上的，他最好跟上，以防恼羞成怒产生什么“让红蜘蛛再被抓住一次”这类有趣的想法。</p><p>红蜘蛛徒手杀死他曾经导师、如今侵犯者的行为已经被录制下来，声波认为这有助于对红蜘蛛的战斗能力和精神状态进行详细评估。矮小、没有武器的飞行者闪身绕过高个儿无人机的枪口紧贴胸甲，他选择先扯出发声器。趁受伤的民品痛苦倒地时，蓝色的手指抠进头盔后盖，借着蹬在肩头双腿的力量，大半块头颅被残忍地掀开。他掏出脑模块扔在地上，狠狠踩碎；他又撬开残躯的胸甲再度确认火种已经熄灭。</p><p>红蜘蛛已经很久没战斗了，但他永远不会忘记如何去杀。</p><p>他的新主人会满意的。</p><p>“声波，时间有限。红蜘蛛必须减少非必需行动。”飞行者白了声波一眼，继续慢条斯理地擦手上的油渍。</p><p>“闭嘴，炉渣，我知道我在做什么。”他开始把收缴的臂炮装回自己身上，“这个用得着，你就不能让你的喽罗去外头望风而不是盯着我吗？那样更有用些。”</p><p>“盗窃没有意义，武器是可补充的。”</p><p>“这是【我自己的】东西，”红蜘蛛低吼，“我不会把它们留给别人。”确定那个小物件存放稳妥，他站起身，“成了，我们走。到你的老板那儿去。”</p><p>溜出园区后门时几个保安认出了逃犯，红蜘蛛用射线枪放倒他们。</p><p>“他们没死，”红白相间的飞行器低空飞行，他三角形的影子正投在深蓝色陆行车*上，“我的零射线*只是让他们瘫痪了。现在去哪儿？”</p><p>“卡隆。”声波简短地答道。</p><p>“你他渣带路能不能开快点儿？我都要从天上掉下来了。”红蜘蛛抱怨新队友。</p><p>“不。”</p><p>地平线上，青丘地质科学研究院逐渐沉没。红蜘蛛把一切留在身后——几乎一切。他带走了一个坐标。</p><p>还会有其他办法的，这个坐标早晚会带他找到天火。有人会为红蜘蛛遭受的痛苦付出代价——付出一切，直到红蜘蛛满意为止。</p><p>“上来，‘声波’。”他飞得更低，“坐上来指路，我带你飞过去。我他渣很想早点儿见见这位‘领导’。”</p><p> </p><p>08（下）完<br/>2017/9/11-16:14<br/>Good old days章节完</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>标准金刚：一个原作概念：就是变成载具的金刚，而不是像野兽金刚那样变成动物或像单态金刚那样不能变形。</p><p>星翼：早些时候的故事中曾经提到过这个杜撰的设定：红蜘蛛曾经的名字是星翼。</p><p>火翼：Sparkwings。一个原创赛博坦人名字。</p><p>小翅膀：Wingie。一个昵称。</p><p>对白1：Please. </p><p>狗屎运：我也不确定赛博坦人用什么样的词语来形容走狗屎运。</p><p>深蓝色陆行车：声波的赛博坦形态是辆车来着。</p><p>零射线：Null-ray；曾经翻译作氖射线，但事实上和氖元素没有关系。这里采用了修正版翻译。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Long, Long Fall 01</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>想加入卡隆的威震天，红蜘蛛必须完成一个任务</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>09</p><p>卡隆是个完全不同的城市。每次来，红蜘蛛都忍不住冒出这个念头。</p><p>高塔林立的青丘是那种你远远看到她、就忍不住拉升飞行高度的地方。几乎没有修建高架桥和密密麻麻的轨道交通，这可以归因于绝大多数本地居民都是飞行者：他们循着没有边界的航线在洁白发亮的玻璃建筑间穿梭，在银黑相间的悬空停机坪上起降，穿过常年洞开的巨大圆窗；那些透明的建筑外墙在阳光下反射着减速场*特有的虹光，防止某些粗心大意或经验不足的市民撞在上头——这是所有高层建筑的标配；富庶的青丘承担得起昂贵的费用。减速场和财富让这座城市历久弥新，仿佛一块镶嵌在赛博坦灰色大地上带电的五彩针晶矿石，飞行者就是其间闪烁的火花。红蜘蛛只有寥寥可数的几次出于好奇拉着天火下降到低层，在不见天日的空旷街道——比他想象中的要狭窄得多——和挤满封闭运输船的运河上方徜徉，欣赏六边形的虹彩在永恒的暮色中光怪陆离地闪耀。</p><p>卡隆曾经辉煌过，现在则像是一滩炸开了的污迹张牙舞爪地糊在地上。这儿也有高楼，只是窗户窄小，厚重的外墙在阿尔法星刺眼的光照下泛着酸雨侵蚀的白光和烟熏的黑渍。卡隆的路比青丘宽，却逼仄得多：低矮建筑歪七扭八地挤在大厦脚下，不少打着补丁，有的显然是废弃已久，它们蹲在边缘参差不齐的路边朝道路倾斜——也可能是红蜘蛛的幻觉。头顶横七竖八的缆线悬垂下来，有的挂着能量灯，有的危险地焊上一串薄铁皮招牌，廉价的霓虹灯在白天也亮着，接触不良的滋滋声在轰鸣的人声中也显得清晰。穿过一根晾满清洁布的缆线时一滴液体落在红蜘蛛的头盔上，害他厌恶地打了个哆嗦。私人飞船耀武扬威地飘在头顶，优美的工业设计成品投下一朵朵丑陋的影子。到处都是灰头土脸的赛博坦人——又高又笨的傻大个儿一脸麻木，漠不关心地伸手搭在飞行者的机体上、把他搡到一边儿。</p><p>站在卡隆脏兮兮的阴影下，红蜘蛛强烈地回忆起他和天火躲在青丘无人的小巷里接吻、彼此口中残酒的味道。次级燃料箱令人难以启齿地抽搐了一下，他脚下一滑——不敢去想自己刚刚踩到的是什么。青丘人挣扎着挤过缝隙，声波站在前面不远处一个人烟相对稀少的墙角等着，捂得严严实实的面孔看上去漠不关心。红蜘蛛紧咬下唇朝他钻去。</p><p>进城才不久红蜘蛛就在声波的要求下变回主形态，过去的一个多循环里他们在拥挤不堪的卡隆下层街道蹒跚而行——至少是在间或被挤得悬空时尽力保持步行动作。声波认为这样可以避免引人注目。他们不是要去市政府面试——红蜘蛛当然知道这一点，只是他痛恨走路。对于红蜘蛛这个型号的设计者而言，“行走”似乎只是一种为了通过设计审核而不得不进行的妥协：脚底的推进口能让轻盈的飞行者无需其他辅助地悬在空中，但走起路来它们却不便受力。红蜘蛛几乎只能踮脚走，腿侧延长的板甲勉强作支撑架，聊胜于无地缓解蓝色小脚承受的压力——他怀疑倘若悬浮科技早几十万年诞生，他的机体设计者完全不介意卸掉他的腿用悬浮盘代替。此外，背后支楞的机翼几乎是水平的，虽能稍微节省变形用时，却也令他宽得像个风筝。人挤人的底层道路逼迫他侧身前行好跟上他沉默的猎头，第不知道多少回被带得后退十好几尺后，红蜘蛛懊恼地吼出声来。他属于天空，他不要在地上爬！他根本没有这些功能！</p><p>这个想法反而扼住了他的发声器。</p><p>他的机体不适合逛街——他的设计目的当中不包含……“【生活】”这项功能。不需要能走远路，红蜘蛛本应该在军营里渡过一生：上线即是起飞训练，落地即沉睡，直到有一天在某个战场上被击落坠毁。</p><p>他的设计理念也不包括当地质勘探员。红蜘蛛不会忘记碎石是多么容易卡进他的喷口，而他根本没法自己动手把它们取出来。他会用火焰熔化那些不太顽固的；有时候一些侵入物进得太深，那会弄疼他，有时候它们会弄伤他。他曾有一次伤得很重。</p><p>天火会抱着他到医疗翼治疗——有时用飞的，有时走着如果不太远。大家伙令人安心的臂膀托着他，让他伏在自己白色的胸甲上；那颗温暖的火种轻轻跳动，节奏听起来都像是安抚。其实有时候红蜘蛛没受伤，他只是想让天火抱着他。天火知道，天火从不在乎目的。</p><p>停下，你这蠢螺栓脑袋，别再想他了。你现在帮不了他。</p><p>红蜘蛛下意识地抱住肩膀。低头跟着视野边缘蓝色的影子拐过几个弯，他突然意识到周围就剩他们俩了。几塞分前熙熙攘攘的人声现在听起来就像隔着一层深水，模糊而虚幻；只有昏暗下陷的小道、两侧斑驳的高墙才是真实。红蜘蛛注意到附近没有一盏灯，他不确定是有意卸掉的还是市政部门认为这儿不值得费能量照亮。进入夜循环后，这里就会从人们眼中“消失”——一个念头涌入脑模块，飞行者打了个寒噤——一定是因为冷，这里没有阳光直射，感觉像从来没有过；这儿冷。沉默寡言的赛博坦人注视着他的一举一动。</p><p>“这哪儿？”红蜘蛛没好气地抬起头，他觉得自己简直满身卡隆的臭味——之前每次他都穿伪装护甲的。“你把我拐到这个垃圾坑里是准备灭我的口，拆掉我的零件倒卖出去？”蓝焰一闪的工夫红蜘蛛已经浮上半空，“别以为你能得逞，蓝炉渣。”</p><p>声波转过来，遮得严丝合缝的脸上闪过一抹轻蔑。</p><p>“红蜘蛛愚蠢，”他语调平板地侮辱道，“征召原因已说明。”</p><p>“我不蠢！”红蜘蛛恼怒地捏紧拳头，“你说你要一个战士，会飞。我还记得。”他皱起眉头；“这跟你把我带到这垃圾坑里有什么关系？”</p><p>“否定。”声波的头颈微微一转，红蜘蛛循着他的视线看去——一个不起眼的岔路口嵌在锈迹斑斑的墙壁上，黑乎乎的，似乎通向地下更深处；“入口。”</p><p>红蜘蛛收回视线瞪着声波。散热器呼呼转动的声响异常清晰。</p><p>“你没必要这样儿，”他抬手揉揉眉心，“我说过了，我跟你走，我没别的地方可去。别他渣老想拿莫名其妙的小碎渣挟持我，真要是干起来，我几纳秒就能把他打成小堆儿红色废铁。不确定你，但我已经没什么好失去的了。”飞行者沉着脸落回地面，阴影藏住他脸上的表情，只有光学镜晕出一圈红光，“我或许玩过一段时间的石头和螺丝刀，但我和那些书呆子不一样。你知道所以你才找我，‘声波’。</p><p>“你很需要我——至少你的老板是；至少现在是。”红蜘蛛很少用这种低沉而婉转的声音说话，这样几乎听不出沙哑的电流音，甚至有些甜蜜；这不像他；“否则你会直接去赛博坦空军，那儿飞行者正规军要多少有多少。”他对自己的推理满意地微微一笑。声波什么也没说地跨进岔路。</p><p>红蜘蛛耸耸肩甲站在通道边，等黑色的四脚兽和一红一黄两只鸟儿飞进去，才跟在“队伍”最后——他并不相信自己真的在队尾，但这是为了传达一个信号：红蜘蛛知道声波喜欢耍把戏，他不喜欢。</p><p>天光很快就消失了，他们在暗红色的氖管*（有趣的化学小常识：在灯管中封入氖气，通电时会就发出红光。）灯下前进，向下倾斜的通道七拐八绕，墙上打着老态龙钟的补丁，不知名的管道从头顶或脚下出现又消失，红蜘蛛因为双眼开启了不同的视觉探测模式而感到有些眩晕，他注意到所有路口应有的数字编号都被刮得干干净净。他们肯定已经在卡隆城下好几里深的地方了，要么是这里信号太差，要么是领路的赛博坦人屏蔽了联网通信——红蜘蛛几次尝试确认自己的坐标都失败了。他讨厌别人小瞧他。</p><p>红蜘蛛把机翼弄得咔嗒作响，这样前后晃动有一点儿舒服，只要不崩着一个姿势不变。他百无聊赖地制造了挺久的噪音。</p><p>“安静。”声波不胜其烦。</p><p>作为回应，红蜘蛛报出一串数字。</p><p>“我知道我在哪儿，”他不耐烦地撇嘴，“我懂算术。把你那愚蠢的屏蔽场关掉，你在白白浪费能量，要是饿倒了我可不会管你。”</p><p>“我讨厌这小子，头儿。”一个声音从头顶靠后一点儿的地方冒出来，“非得是他吗？我们能不能弄死他？青丘到处都是会飞的，他只是个次品，他被淘汰了。”红蜘蛛毫不意外地冷笑了一声。</p><p>“你敢再说一遍，黄皮飞天小秤砣，我就让你长长见识。别以为只有你的主子会摆弄机械和电磁信号。”肯定是黄色那只；红的在他左后边。</p><p>“保持隐蔽，圆锯鸟。”声波镇静地告诫，“屏蔽场是必要的；群体信号必须保持离线状态，确保核心设施不被追踪。”他头也不回地继续走，但至少他解释了。</p><p>“……什么设施？”</p><p>面前的一扇双闸门滑进墙壁，崭新走廊能量灯的强光伴随着鼎沸的欢呼声淹没了他们。</p><p>“竞技场。”声波简短地答道。他的声音回荡在红蜘蛛的个人通讯频道中，飞行者深色面孔上的笑容消失了。</p><p>“你是哪个角斗士的经纪人？”红蜘蛛点燃了推进器，他朝深蓝色的赛博坦人飘近了一些，“我不知道你们招个新人需要这么大费周章。是谁招募我？告诉我你这蓝盒子，你的口罩又没把发声器堵上。”</p><p>声波怀疑他能一直这样贫嘴下去。</p><p>“你认识他。”</p><p>“你能正常说话？”红蜘蛛一顿，“那干嘛还像个声处理系统故障的扩音器似的？”</p><p>“安静。”声波头也不回。</p><p>红蜘蛛闭嘴了大概有10星秒。</p><p>“我‘认识’？嗤！”他鄙夷地自言自语，“能是谁？‘威震天’？这真是胡说八……”</p><p>“我说过，你认识他。”声波加快步伐。红蜘蛛愣在原地，直到不久前差点咬死他的那头黑色四脚兽不耐烦地坐起来扒拉他的腿甲。</p><p> </p><p>传说中的“威震天”转过身，耀眼的红色光学镜聚焦在小个子飞行者身上，红蜘蛛用上全部的自制力压扁自己想要立正站好的冲动；他希望高大的银灰色赛博坦人没注意到他微微颤抖的机体——部分因为兴奋，部分则处于本能的恐惧。尽管位置不怎么靠前，但他确实亲眼目睹头戴矿工头盔的角斗士是如何空手扯掉比自己高一半的对手的手脚、又踩碎他们的脑袋的。他也能这么对我——红蜘蛛竭力避免自己这么想；声波杵在一边儿，似乎有点幸灾乐祸——这很奇怪；红蜘蛛不觉得自己把情绪表现得那么明显。</p><p>“你会飞？”他的散热器应声轰鸣。</p><p>“我会飞，超过三倍音速。”听起来傻透了，他的哑嗓子滑稽至极，而且介绍词就像产品说明……“我是赛博坦最快的飞行者，我还能比其他人都飞得更远。”捕捉到威震天眼底一闪而逝的失望、红蜘蛛忙不迭地补充道。“我是红蜘蛛，威震天……阁下，为您效劳。任何事。”想了想，他还是鞠了一躬，中规中矩的那种。</p><p>拆他流水线的，他太紧张了……他都能听见威震天嘴角翘起来的声音。不过话说回来，他本以为这位角斗士之王会更高些。</p><p>“我确实对你有所安排，红蜘蛛。”他抬起头，发现威震天正在端详声波播放的录像，内容正是他在办公室里杀死老炉渣，没有声音——不过反正也没什么可听的。红蜘蛛眼疾手快，把自己的换气散热装置切换到手动操作状态，赶在它再次害臊地嗡嗡响着暴露情绪之前。机体温度直线上升，他……咽下一声难受的低喘。</p><p>“如您所见，我能战斗，我是为参军铸造出来的，我……”……他本以为自己无需遵从宿命，“擅长那个。”角斗士应付地哼了几声，他还在观看录像，声波将视频当中的某些片断放慢、重复播放，红蜘蛛怀疑他们正在通讯频道里交谈。他不喜欢别人无视他，但……或许这位令人生畏的角斗士正在试着从他身上看出更多利用价值——毕竟他现在这副浑身挂彩的尊容对自己的水平没什么说服力。</p><p>“你说自己是最敏捷的飞行者，”终于看够了，威震天抬起一根黑色的手指，声波关掉投影。红蜘蛛站直机体朝新主人仰起头——说到底，他还是挺高的。“我对你有一个安排，一项任务，需要立即完成——你必须竭尽全力，因为失败不在讨论范围内。”这是来真格的——威震天的双眼说他是的。翅膀被科研院武装保安的激光枪贯穿时那剧烈的痛楚攥住他的神经传感回路。</p><p>“我受伤了，如果您能看得出来的话。”红蜘蛛艰涩地答道，“这可能不会是我表现最好的时机。”就算几个循环前声波没有要求着陆，他也不得不那么做，他被草率补齐的翅膀……飞得越久，它就越痛。“我会竭尽全力，我……”</p><p>“声波，你带来的‘飞行战士’面对自己的第一个命令就想临阵脱逃。”红蜘蛛还没说完，就被挖苦的话语打断了，“腐朽的统治者污蔑我们为暴徒，恐怖主义者，把他们犯下的罪行归咎于我们；我们要用力量撕碎他们的面具，用火和烟向他们讨回公道。我们的革命大业需要勇士，”角斗士收起他的激昂，“不是刮破点儿涂层就赖在地上罢工的垃圾碎屑——一个不能负伤参战的铝皮玩具不配自称为战士。把他交给搅拌机，他这身零件熔化了铺成的墙板或许比现在这副德性更有用。”</p><p>“我不是懦夫！”飞行者攥紧拳头，他当然渴望复仇，“我当然会服从命令，我还会凯旋，而且我他渣不会问为什么。”如果他胆敢拒绝，红蜘蛛颇为肯定自己是绝不可能活着回到地面上的。“我只是希望你能明白：无论今天的任务完成得多么完美，那都不是我的极限。‘威震天阁下’。”</p><p>银灰色的角斗士朝他狰狞地咧嘴一笑，红蜘蛛还是一个控制不住打了个冷颤——好在威震天对他的反应还算满意。</p><p>“我们会看到的，你是在吹大话还是有真本事，红蜘蛛。”威震天步步逼近，能量灯下，他的阴影像囚笼般困住了浑身僵硬的飞行者——小东西瞪圆光学镜瞧着他，那模样仿佛摸一下儿就会尖叫着弹到房梁上去。威震天放任自己试了一把——他深色的面颊。“立刻出发，保持隐蔽，声波会把任务细节发送给你。如果你表现得凑合，”他朝身后偏了偏头，“你会有机会成为伟大革命的一部分；吊钩会治好你，你会得到最好的升级改造。”一名涂装显然不是医疗机的绿色赛博坦人从残肢断臂堆成的小山后面抬起头朝红蜘蛛惊恐的光学镜挥了挥沾满油渍的手掌。“而你把事情办得越令我失望，手术时能分到的麻醉剂就越少——无论是给你的翅膀修理支架，还是把你重铸成竞技场垃圾桶底下那块地板。这就是我们办事的方法。”</p><p>“我明白，”红白相间的小机体还在微颤，他已经分不清自己是出于什么感情而……“威震天阁下，主人。”那个词自己从嘴里跑了出去，红蜘蛛从银色面孔微微舒展的五官猜测他喜欢这个称呼；“在此之前，我希望为您献上一份礼物，为了感激您……给我一条出路。您会用得着的，”精密的小机械躺在蓝色的手掌上，“小型悬浮科技的原型机，我做过一些改装，它能承载更重的物体；强度和方向完全是可控制的——还能改得更好，只要您给我机会。”喉头耸动着咽下口腔中不存在的液体。</p><p>“你说这个小东西？”威震天怀疑地挑挑眉头，“它能给我什么？”</p><p>“天空，威震天阁下。”红蜘蛛不苟言笑，“带给每一个本不能飞行的、我们的同志翱翔天际的可能性——它比火箭背包耗能低得多，只要经过精心研究和升级，甚至可能承载得了我们。随后一个简单的改造手术即可。”他突然耸耸肩膀，“当然，不可能比得过天生的飞行者；但它是有价值的。仅此作为我忠诚的证明，‘主人’。现在如果您不介意……”看着某名陌生的赛博坦人接过祭品，红蜘蛛微微一退，“我希望您允许我尽快开始执行重要任务。”</p><p>“送到保险室去，进行充分的安全检查。”威震天还在向部下下指令，“如果它通过了，交给震荡波。”他看似敷衍地瞥了红蜘蛛一眼，“声波，带他出去。”</p><p>“不胜感激，威震天阁下。我一定会向您证明招募我是您所做过最正确的决定。”他差点就忘了自己本不该知道离开的路……感谢火种源。</p><p>不知声波有没有拆穿——这捂住整张脸的赛博坦人让他浑身难受。红蜘蛛乖巧地追上声波远去的身影。声波带他走了和方才一模一样的路。</p><p>红蜘蛛惊讶地发现卡隆已经进入夜循环，头顶星辰与城市的灯光混作一片，身边却伸手不见五指，只有声波的红光护目镜飘在面前不远处，活像空间破开了一道伤口。红蜘蛛打开夜视组件。</p><p>“天火。”语调毫无起伏，但这是个问句——红蜘蛛听得出来。他一拳打在墙上，至少墙应该和他一样疼。</p><p>“闭……嘴！”他咬紧牙关迫使自己不扑上去。“那与你无关。发给我任务的东西：位置，目标，一切。”</p><p>他快速地翻看了一下数据包里的东西。</p><p>“威震天……威震天阁下运气不错，”红蜘蛛在夜色中露出一个恼怒的微笑，“这个活儿他会满意的，我认识这个炉渣。”他转向声波，“威震天想要什么，静悄悄儿的？闹得越大越好？”</p><p>“留下标记。”声波回答，“让人知道。”红蜘蛛皱眉瞪着记忆库里那个紫色的徽记，看上去像一堆三角；对比回忆了赛博坦政府徽记后，他决定不做评价。</p><p>“你毫无帮助，炉渣。”红蜘蛛决定即兴发挥，“完事儿了我他渣怎么联系你们？回到这儿？”</p><p>“不。”这次声波回答得挺快，“声波联系红蜘蛛。”</p><p>“我怎么知道你们不会把我甩下？”红蜘蛛交叉着胳膊，“骗走我的东西，骗我替你们犯罪然后把我丢给他渣的治安官？”</p><p>声波用一个手势表达了“如果你被逮到那你就不配加入”的完整含义。</p><p>“很好。”红蜘蛛大步离开，不管怎样，他很乐意离这个声波远一点儿。我也可以告发这个组织——在他们把我拖下水之前；反正地址科研院没有报警，没人通缉我。我可以去投奔……</p><p>红蜘蛛敏锐地捕捉到一阵轻微的刺痒——就在脑模块下半区的什么地方；他转身怒视深蓝色赛博坦人的面罩。</p><p>“声波无所不知。”对方漠然地迎上他的视线。</p><p>“是嘛，”他歪嘴一笑，“你准备怎么阻止我？我他渣至少可以现在就杀了你。”</p><p>“红蜘蛛会知道的。”声波近乎悠闲地敲了敲自己的头盔侧面。</p><p>很难判断声波对于红蜘蛛绷紧机体、咬牙瞪眼的模样是什么态度；至少当走投无路的飞行者怒气冲冲地背过身时他看上去并不吃惊。</p><p>“我说过我会完成这个见鬼的任务，‘偷窥狂’。”——只是因为我自己刚好也想干掉他。“我会做到的，威震天阁下会看到的。而你最好也记住——红蜘蛛想来就来，想走就走；别他渣以为你们能困住他。”</p><p>“声波，记录。”红白相间的飞行者消失在黑暗中。</p><p> </p><p>“阁下，我衷心希望您不要产生可怕的误会。”红白相间的飞行者坐在议员卡隆别宅露台华丽的栏杆上，在刚点亮的灯光下他的机体一如既往地光滑鲜亮；那双蓝色的小脚悬在空中，孩子气地微微摇晃。“这只是来自一个年轻人对可敬长辈无害的思念，为了您给我的……不同的‘体验’。我时刻都在想着您——只是您，我什么也不要。”他跃下栏杆。</p><p>“如果你想勒索我的话，小东西，我警告你……”身披金色条纹的蓝色飞船后退半步，指尖摸上通讯器——要把保安叫上来吗？他打听过科研院的近况，但是毫无消息，他不知道……</p><p>深色小脸上浮现出悲伤的神色，又逐渐被自嘲覆盖，小家伙倚着身边的塑像轻轻摇了摇头。普神啊，他那么小，那个没有生命的金属物件儿抬起的手臂仿佛要将他拥入怀抱。</p><p>“不，阁下。我知道您没有理由信任我，”红蜘蛛能把声音压低，那样他发声器里的电流音听上去就会……完全不同。“或许您已经忘记了我的名字。我只是个幼稚的傻瓜，就像您说的那样，”他轻轻挪动腰身，换了个姿势，正坐在半跪雕塑一只摊开的手掌上。“我为什么要来找您的麻烦呢？科研院没有人知道我离开了，他们计划在……我们的实验室解散后把我还给军队。我只是想在走之前来看看您，您知道我不喜欢那群粗暴的炉渣——请原谅我的用词。”他闪闪发亮的座舱玻璃下那些若隐若现的小座椅，它们柔软的表面……他会因为它们遭到粗暴的拨弄而呻吟，他抱着抚摸他的手小声乞求，手指却收得很紧……议员听见自己的散热器嗡嗡作响。“我本不想给你带来困扰，如果这是您的愿望……”他鲜红的光学镜失落地转暗，“我马上就走，只要您一个词。我能自己‘解决’……”</p><p>隔着这么远，议员仍然坚信看见飞行者的机身在颤动，他蓝色的小手撑着雕像坐得更靠后，髋关节微微扭动了一下。他鲜红色的底盘紧贴冰冷的巨手；宇宙飞船突然感到自己护甲上的每一条金线都烧了起来。</p><p>“够了！过来，你这个小……”议员抬抬手指，房内光照随之减弱，“……快进来，别在外面晃来晃去，有人看见你过来吗？”</p><p>“外面？一个也没有，阁下。您不会希望别人看见我在这儿的（事实上，他们在零射线的作用下睡得更香了），”这个诱人的小东西站在门外犹豫着，“可有人会看到您的室内防盗摄像——您的保安会的；我不知道您是否介意冒这个险。”娇小的飞行者局促不安地瞥了曾经的项目赞助人一眼，他的手臂挡在身前，指尖不经意地抚过两腿间……议员猛然探身出去，暴躁地攥着白色的臂甲将他拖进自己怀里。</p><p>“没人看得见！”他哑着嗓子，“这儿只有我跟你，你这贪婪的小接口……没别人，我关了整栋楼的摄像头——现在该轮到你的主人了。”急不可耐地抄起猎物摁在墙上，议员将脸埋进应声滑开的座舱——今晚他可以好好享用一顿，至于明天……</p><p>他错过了脑后紧握的拳头和在仇恨中眯成一条窄缝的光学镜。</p><p> </p><p>再次呻吟出声，红蜘蛛有点后悔：他是不是做过头了？他不该……不该用他的座舱的，那儿离火种太近了；可这个老变态就喜欢这样儿，他疯狂地迷恋玩弄飞行者胸膛上这块敏感的凹陷处，近乎于直接猥亵火种的电流能带来加倍的反馈，费不了多少工夫就能让他的猎物呜咽着主动打开对接面板哀求他——无论之前多么抗拒。这个变态想故伎重施，他准是特别中意上一次红蜘蛛屈服的模样。</p><p>三个单位的稳定剂也压抑不了那种强烈的冲动——一想到这个，红蜘蛛就绝望得浑身发抖。</p><p>我能控制得住我自己……（老炉渣的舌头舔过裸露的管线，他短促地尖叫了一声）……我他渣和以前不一样！</p><p>普神啊，他真希望自己还有一支稳定剂。</p><p>可那东西根本没用——无论是对他的火种，还是神经传感系统；他上次就知道的。而这次已经没有天火需要欺骗了——这都多亏了他蠢。</p><p>红蜘蛛气恼地挠了挠侵犯者的背甲——老炉渣把这理解为一种鼓励，他满意地哼了一声。一阵强烈的刺激钻进胸腔，飞行者措手不及，脖颈抽搐着伸直，他哭出了声。机体过热警告一个个弹出，视野边缘因数据乱流而扰动，被迫分开的双腿不受控制地震了震——老炉渣还他流水线的没碰他的对接组件呢。腹腔深处感觉难受极了，输入管细小的零件们饥渴难耐地摩擦转动，他能感觉到润滑液正一滴滴渗出细小的阀门，在他的体内涓涓流淌，甚至那些被点亮的能量带和节点搏动明灭的嗡嗡震颤都如此清晰。对接面板发烫，无法伸展的输出管困在收纳槽里失望地钝痛不止，垫圈因充能而微微发痒，渴望着被挤压、撑开——最好是粗暴对待。</p><p>那些电流太近了……太频繁，这太多了；他扭动挣扎，结果只是让自己的底盘和老炉渣贴得更牢；火种麻痒难耐，几乎像他和天火……对接的时候。红蜘蛛用上全部的意志力才控制住自己没有对那张丑陋的脸露出火种舱。渴望像潮水漫上理智的沙洲，他的逻辑组件，他的复杂运算处理单元，他的……情感模块，它们合伙冲撞他所剩无几的清醒意识，它们朝他尖叫着要他屈服，甚至把他上次在议员身下过载的丑陋姿态从备份磁片里翻出来、摁在他脸上。</p><p>这非常简单，就连红蜘蛛也会——滑开对接组件护甲，用你湿透了的接口蹭他，恳求他，让他插入你，一直深入、深入……卡进你的次级燃料箱，然后你就能得到一切——至少是在剧烈的快感面前，得不到的那些都不重要了。就像上次那样，这次没有药剂从中作梗，感觉还会更好。快点，就现在。这很容易。</p><p>就现在。</p><p>红蜘蛛讨好地轻抚着议员，指尖星星点点的细微电信号麻酥酥地刺激着高个儿赛博坦人的后颈，他听见舒服的低喘声，那些声音像是某种肯定——他在呻吟间隙微微一笑。</p><p>就现在。</p><p>这很容易。</p><p>只要你知道运动控制组件的信号传导主管线在哪儿。</p><p>他们一起瘫倒在地。议员躺在那儿——还活着；红蜘蛛拼命捂住嘴巴，惨遭抛弃的对接组件怒不可遏地惩罚着他，他团起机体试图压下这阵绞痛，剩下的一丁点儿自制力刚好允许他阖上座舱。按在腹甲上的那只手里还夹着一小截扯下来的导管束。</p><p>老炉渣动弹不得，他甚至没法调整光学镜的聚焦。红蜘蛛早就预先开启了通讯信号屏蔽装置，不过为了以防万一，他还是展开臂炮补几枪。两腿还有点发抖，红蜘蛛手脚并用地爬了起来；他踹了地上瘫痪的机体一脚，慷慨地让对方看清自己脸上全部的厌恶。</p><p>“我很乐意和你分享一下我受的苦，”小杀手居高临下地瞪着他的猎物，“但我他渣不是一个你这样儿的变态。而且这次是‘公事’——有人托我要你的命；不过最主要的原因还是我想你死。”俯身把手插进议员松弛的胸甲下面时红蜘蛛凑近他的脸，“我不信教，‘阁下’，但我坚信火种地狱等待着您。”手臂骤然拔出，连带着他的性命。</p><p>事情算是成了一大半，红蜘蛛撇撇嘴，把碎裂的火种舱塞进自己的座舱里，以防万一，他还取出了议员的脑模块和所有他能找得到的记忆芯片——至少是每个碎片都在；他把这些渣滓装在老炉渣的火种舱里了——让这玩意儿派上最后一次用场。</p><p>搬运老炉渣花了不少力气，红蜘蛛气喘吁吁地把褪色的高壮机身架在起居室中心那座颇具他所不能理解的艺术感的抽象雕塑上——希望这能满足得了威震天针对“震慑力”方面的要求。他用射线枪把标记画在墙上——有点儿歪，不过你能看出精髓。</p><p>最后检查了一遍房间，又给自己的“杰作”拍下照片后，红蜘蛛摸上阳台，敏捷地跃下，溜出了豪华的大宅。直跑出四条街区之外，红蜘蛛才点燃推进器，混进卡隆喧嚣的灯火中。</p><p> </p><p>09完<br/>2017/9/17-03:48</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>减速场：一个杜撰的赛博坦科技：减速场会检测其影响范围内朝向自身运动、速度超过阀值的物体并产生强大的反作用力迫使目标显著减速至冲击力不足以对建筑外层及扫描目标材料强度造成伤害的程度；待机时可以依赖太阳能补充一部分能量，生效运转起来十分耗能，仍旧需要巨大的能量引擎进行维持。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Long, Long Fall 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>金牌人力资源师，红蜘蛛。闹翻天认为吃的管够就行。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>10</p><p>“你知道我更擅长什么，威震天……”红蜘蛛极力控制自己，“……阁下。你知道我能解决那些腐败的炉渣，我能做得更好！我……”</p><p>“你的目光总是如此短浅，红蜘蛛，这令人失望。”威震天不在乎红蜘蛛是否完成了他的长篇大论，“屠杀几个愚弱的民品就让你如此沾沾自喜，忘了革命的重点。我知道什么、你干过什么，在霸天虎大业面前必须做出让步：你必须学会首先满足霸天虎发展的需求而不是炫耀雕虫小技。我们终将从幕后站到台前、成为不可忽略的一支强大力量；但首先霸天虎需要更多飞行战士才能展开进一步行动，以便于尽早实现这个伟大的目标。”银色的角斗士之王宣布，“红蜘蛛，你得到的这项任务比暗杀重要得多，我本认为无需解释你就能看到其中的价值所在，而你却这么幼稚。”</p><p>“那不是我的本意，我不想推诿自己的工作，”壮硕的身影矗立在飞行者面前，逆光使他显得更高大了——红蜘蛛感到自己的机翼自作主张颤抖起来，“主人。我只是相信声波在招募新成员方面更有天赋，他了解我们的想法，或许……”</p><p>“声波现在肩负着他人无法替代的、更重要的责任。而你再次错过了我的重点，红蜘蛛。”威震天步步逼近，红蜘蛛下意识地后退，竭尽全力不缩成一团——他又看了几次角斗表演，在他渣的威震天手里同体型的角斗士敌人像幼生体的便宜玩具一样被扯成碎片，他可不想……“由于你一向很蠢，我会向你解释最后一遍。”他的主人眯起鲜红的光学镜，“霸天虎需要更多【天生的】飞行战士——既然你曾经吹嘘过，改造后的地面部队无法与飞行者相比。”</p><p>“我没说谎，”红蜘蛛的背甲抵上了墙壁，他真希望威震天没听见瑟瑟发抖的翅膀在墙上敲击的声音；“我们飞行者的机动性要强得多，武器射击也更适合空中作战；我可以担保。主人。”他补充说。</p><p>“你可以‘担保’，”威震天咧嘴一笑，他应声瑟缩了一下，“而这就是我把这项征召工作交给你的原因。身为一名飞行者，你来自青丘，而且根据声波的消息，你与军队高层相识——我会说，来往相当【密切】——作为一只你所供职的研究院无耻的蛀虫、一名间谍为军队盗取民品们的科研成果。霸天虎很欣赏你的所作所为，民品没有权利垄断那些宝贵的知识——毫无疑问。”</p><p>这是夸奖吗？红蜘蛛狐疑地等待下文。</p><p>“你频繁出入青丘空军基地，对那里了若指掌，我敢说，也有不少士兵‘朋友’。”</p><p>红蜘蛛僵硬地点了点头——他怎么能说“不”呢？无论如何，交朋友可以从现在开始。</p><p>“我……认识几个人。”</p><p>“说服他们，招募他们，让他们心甘情愿地加入、作为忠心耿耿的霸天虎战士为我们效力——当然，多多益善，但目前为止二十个也够用了。我们不需要半吊子，给我至少二十个精英士兵。”</p><p>二十个！红蜘蛛在芯里呻吟了一声。深蓝色的读芯者面无表情地转过来，他慌忙压下自己的抗拒。</p><p>“如您所愿，威震天阁下。”他能办得到，这不算什么，这他渣根本就……“二十个精英飞行战士或更多，我会竭尽全力。”</p><p>“你有四个塞周的时间完成这项任务——第一批。时间实在是非常充裕，声波已经建议我结合你经验不足和智力缺陷特意放宽了期限。”</p><p>“第一批。四塞周。二十名。”红蜘蛛强忍着不钻到威震天的融合炮下面求他直接照自己的脑袋开炮。他逼迫自己不去想那个戴面罩的蓝色炉渣。</p><p>“不要再次辜负我对你的期望、试图逃避职责，红蜘蛛。”威震天拍了拍飞行者白色的肩甲，语气接近亲切，“否则你会知道霸天虎是如何处置叛徒的。没有人能从我们手中永远保护你。我建议你好好考虑这一点，越具体越好。”</p><p>“明白，威震天阁下，我……我忠于霸天虎大业，威震天阁下。我绝不会逃避我……”死还是生不如死？“……我应尽的义务。”</p><p>“你的信心令人欣慰，红蜘蛛。但如果你只会说大话——”</p><p>“不！我是说，是！我将誓死执行您的命令。如果我失败了，我自愿接受任何惩罚……我，我发誓！”红蜘蛛不想知道自己的发声器在干什么，眼下他只想赶紧逃离威震天，逃离他兼做储藏室、堆满胳膊腿的小房间，他只想……</p><p>“不许失败！”威震天收紧搭在他肩上的手、朝他惊恐万状的脸咆哮道。</p><p>“都听你的，主人！”他们大个儿的赛博坦人都这么恐怖吗？“我现在就去办！”</p><p>“至于你提到的惩罚那部分，我可以参考你的意见。声波会为你准备的，以防万一。”银色的暴君满意地欣赏红蜘蛛脸上的表情，但他似乎被逼得太紧了？“除此之外，鉴于你是个无利不起早的小炉渣，红蜘蛛……霸天虎慷慨地决定，招募到的所有空军战士都可以纳入你的管辖范围、在战场上他们将服从你的指挥。”</p><p>“他们都听我的？我、我是说……”他几乎立即意识到自己说错话了。</p><p>“他们属于我，毫无疑问。”威震天宽宏大量地决定不和他计较，“我暂时将他们交予你管理——因此你最好确保这支部队足够好、以及你的指挥水平能配得上。如果你的无能导致霸天虎部队损失了任何一名飞行战士，做好准备付出代价。”</p><p>“明白，主人。随您处置！”要不是威震天的手还捏着他的肩膀，红蜘蛛怀疑自己马上就要瘫坐在地了。“我、我能开始了吗？主人？”</p><p>“你能退下了，”威震天收回手臂，不满地瞧着红蜘蛛身上留下的凹坑，“让吊钩修好你这身薄皮——你得让自己显得好看些。之后就回你的房间好好思考一下自己的计划，今天结束前向我汇报。现在如果你听明白了，就滚出去。”</p><p>只管连滚带爬地逃出大门，红蜘蛛没敢回答，他生怕威震天又想起什么需要“补充”的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“你可以下来了，小子。”吊钩抓起看不出颜色的清洁布抹了抹涂漆罐的喷嘴，“头儿会满意的，看着就跟刚下流水线一样新。”</p><p>“你没说还要换一个关节。”红蜘蛛小心翼翼地坐起来，活动着翻新的肩膀。吊钩耸耸肩甲，将工具柜推到一边儿。</p><p>“得了吧，咱不能在这种小手术上浪费麻醉射线。忍忍就习惯了，大兵；头儿忍过更厉害的。”抱怨是没有用的，红蜘蛛知道自己现在最好乖乖闭上嘴巴回他的“房间”去。他跳下修理台，尽量不踩在什么东西上。</p><p>“走哇，怎么了？我可不退货，你赖在这儿也不退。”吊钩夹着个箱子朝红蜘蛛摆手。</p><p>“我他渣才不想呆在这儿，”红蜘蛛恼火地答道，“你干嘛跟着我？”</p><p>“同路。”吊钩不以为然。</p><p>红蜘蛛瞪了挖地虎一眼，点燃推进口飞回房间去了。</p><p>他怒气冲冲地坐在充电床上，一把扫掉摆在身边的一大盒零件。这儿曾经是霸天虎的部件储藏室——事实上现在也他渣仍然是；管这地方叫“舱室”的唯一理由就是红蜘蛛睡在这里——威震天命令他睡在这儿，顺便看守这些“资产”。他确实很好地履行了看守职责：躺在好几堆乱七八糟、滴着能量液的赛博坦人手脚中间，最开始的好几个夜晚红蜘蛛都失眠了，时至今日也经常从休眠中惊醒。有些刚卸下不久的肢体会突然抽搐，叮咣乱响，有一回一只爪子还直接掉到了他头上——幸亏他反应迅速地下线了自己的发声器。红蜘蛛想不明白怎么会有人会来偷这种恶芯的玩意儿，他得出结论：威震天不喜欢他，只是想用这种办法羞辱他。至少如果威震天真想守住这些破烂儿，他应该给他的仓库修一扇门。红蜘蛛已经快被旁若无人的新同事们不分时间场合进出房间逼疯了。</p><p>“我他渣正在试着独处！”他都存不下自己跟谁吼过多少次这句话。</p><p>“甭管我，”对方总是这样应付，“你继续处。”</p><p>尤其是吊钩，他渣的该下熔炼池的吊钩。</p><p>“你跟我同路到我的床上！？”红蜘蛛怒吼。</p><p>“这不奇怪，你睡在这儿嘛，”绿油油的挖地虎爬上来到处摸索——这个仓库没有灯，“你有没有看见那个，我早些时候放在这儿的……”</p><p>“在你脚边。”红蜘蛛没好气地推开差点压倒他的赛博坦人，“这他渣是我的充电床，别把你那些垃圾放在上头。”</p><p>“嗨嗨，”吊钩把地上散落的金属块扫成一堆儿扔回盒子，“我可是刚用‘垃圾’修好你。”红蜘蛛紧紧咬住下唇，火种抽搐着，喉咙像是堵住了那么难受。他努力摆脱这种突然涌现的负面情绪。</p><p>“出去。出去！”连续几塞周充能不足、失去隐私和威震天频繁的恐吓总算啃烂了他理智的硬壳，“我他渣正要想个计划出来！这他渣很重要！”普神啊……他的头好痛，他浑身都难受，而且……“滚！否则我就拧掉你的脑袋！”手指能感觉得到炉渣脖子上的管线，他的脚悬在半空无助地踢腾着。</p><p>“你……你不敢。”吊钩努力从接触不良的发声器里挤出声音，“威震天阁下需要我胜过……你！放我下来……立刻，否则……”赛博坦人不需要呼吸，但他们俩的散热器还是轰响起来，“……否则晚上我的弟兄们就会来这儿好好……‘教训教训’你。某个……某个晚上，你没法永远不下线。”他咧开嘴无声地大笑起来，盯着红蜘蛛脸上的狂怒一丝丝被纯粹的屈辱取代，蓝色的残忍双手开始发颤。就像他的眼睑和深色的嘴唇一样。</p><p>“滚。”他咬牙切齿地低吼，“否则你就自己去跟威震天解释你是怎么干扰我工作的。一群飞行战士和一个你——谁他渣比较重要我们可以一起去找威震天【本人】揭开谜底！”</p><p>吊钩知道自己最好见好就收。他一轱辘爬起来溜向门外，胳膊底下不忘夹走零件箱。</p><p>“好了好了，忘了这点儿小不愉快吧，‘小红红*’。咱还是霸天虎好哥们儿。”</p><p>“别他渣那样叫我！”红蜘蛛的咆哮声踩住吊钩的底盘，将他一脚踹了出去。</p><p>终于听不见走廊里的脚步声了；红蜘蛛叹着气伏在自己的膝头。胸腔深处，火种疲惫地振动着，随着一个缓慢得多的回声。他又蜷了蜷腿，希望自己完全从门外可能出现的好奇视线中隐形。</p><p>他杀了人——都是罪有应得的炉渣，他相信这一点——至少其中有两个就没对他做什么好事儿；天火不会……天火不会喜欢的。大家伙是个和平主义者，而且他总是尽一切可能让红蜘蛛避免暴力。</p><p>“小红，冷静些，这不是必需的。”他记得天火的大手温柔而坚定地圈住他的机身，轻轻握住他扬起的拳头，“我们不在战场上，我们总可以说服彼此。”</p><p>“这不是你的错，小红，我知道你有时控制不住自己。你能行的。”他团成一团，航天飞机洁白的双臂搂着他。天火，他的怀抱那么温暖……总是那么温暖。天火总是劝说他的小红，天火触碰他时总是很小心因为红蜘蛛个头太小了天火不想弄伤他。天火总能成功阻止他。</p><p>“没有人命中注定只能成为什么样子，小红。”他白色的下巴轻轻搁在黑色的头盔顶上，“你可以成为科学家，而不是只能做一名战士。我坚信这一点，我不会放弃你。”</p><p>现在天火会怎么想呢？</p><p>我杀了……那么多人；我控制不住，这是命令，我必须……他们都是炉渣！他们死有余辜！我可以解释……</p><p>天火看到那些能量液沾满我的双手，他会怎么想呢？</p><p>他在那么远的地方，他……他“沉睡”了。又或者他没有？他一直醒着，对我的所作所为芯知肚明，只是无法回应？</p><p>恐惧像一阵冷风灌进红蜘蛛的胸膛，他呻吟着抱住自己：如果天火也失望了……</p><p>可天火不会放弃我的！他说过！他承诺过！他……</p><p>我们是火种伴侣！我们属于彼此！他怎么可能背叛我！？</p><p>——这个念头让他稍微好受了一点儿。</p><p>红蜘蛛最终会找到天火的——他毫不怀疑；然而那不是眼下最需要担心的。辜负天火令人着实芯碎，但现阶段辜负威震天能真正意义上让他粉身碎骨。他必须把这件事办妥——他已经有了一个初步的计划，接下来只要稍作打磨……如有可能，最好今晚就启程前往青丘。绿炉渣不像是开玩笑；那些暗示令红蜘蛛转换舱痉挛。</p><p>而且这个可恶的仓库他一晚也忍不了了。</p><p>而声波……那个偷窥狂监视着他们每个人的想法——红蜘蛛衷心希望蓝色的情报官刚才没盯着自己的脑模块瞧。他封好天火的记忆，全身心投入到构建飞行者招募计划的沉思中。</p><p> </p><p>“我不相信，”黑紫涂装的飞行者和红蜘蛛是同样型号，不服气地撇着嘴，“你说你是赛博坦最快、最好的飞行者？那不可能。你不可能快过我，没人能快过闹翻天的瞬间移动。根本没必要比，TC*，告诉他！”他转向天蓝色的飞行者。</p><p>“除非你害怕了，小傻瓜。”红蜘蛛回敬，“除了这个技能你本来就一无是处，现在在我看来你只不过是害怕发现自己的这个‘天赋’也同样没用——”</p><p>“我觉得你应该仔细想想红蜘蛛这几天跟我们说过的，”被称为TC的赛博坦人试着让交谈氛围维持在成年、智力正常的赛博坦人应有的平均水准，“我认为他不无道……”</p><p>“哦得了吧！够了！我可不想听他看不起人！”闹翻天挥舞双臂，“我们就比比谁飞得好，这有什么了不起的！？你输定了，你得请我们吃大餐！”</p><p>“闹子*，你这样不行……”天蓝色同伴还没放弃。</p><p>“那是我承诺过的部分，”红蜘蛛摊开双手，“如果你输了，我希望你还记得自己承诺的部分。”</p><p>“TC说要加入，你要是赢了那我就也加入。”思忖片刻，闹翻天仿佛下定决心似的用力点了点头，“……加入，不吃饭也行。吃顿简单的。你请客。”</p><p>红蜘蛛耸耸机翼作为回答。</p><p>落在一边儿充当裁判，“TC”一言不发地注视着两架飞机在空中舞蹈。他见过红白相间的飞行者几次，这个“编外人员”隔三差五出现在军营里，通常跟在某位长官身边，看样子在用他们的通讯频道交谈，对旁人不理不睬。那些军官中，蓝色士兵唯一认识的是火翼中将——这位嗓音洪亮的大人比其他高官更喜欢来士兵中间晃悠。“红蜘蛛”这名字就是从他那儿听来的。</p><p>前天两名士兵去城里休息，破天荒地看见这名面熟的飞行者独自一人。深色镀层的脸上浮现出一个愉快的微笑，随后他准确无误地叫出了他们的名字。</p><p> </p><p>“你好，惊天雷；还有…”他涂层艳丽，装甲簇新，老熟人一般挥手打着招呼。“…闹翻天——我相信。有段时间没见面了，军队的活儿怎么样？听说你们在陆地运输线护送部队服役。”</p><p>这个人和军队高层很熟——惊天雷提醒自己；可他却不是一名正式编制的军人？</p><p>“我不记得我们认识。”不管怎样，谨慎总是没错的。</p><p>“噢，‘繁文冗节’，那都是。我们在军营见过几面，当时我有点儿忙，没打招呼。”他毫不在意地灿烂一笑，“不过你说得有道理，不正式一点总显得失礼。”略微收起笑容，这名年轻的赛博坦人认真地直视惊天雷，边伸出自己蓝色的手，“我是红蜘蛛，为赛博坦青丘空军执行特殊任务，我从火翼那儿听说过你们。”他仔细地分别与两名飞行者握了手，“没必要这么见外，我们飞行军品都是兄弟。”笑容又回来了，“现在让我请两位喝几杯——以同事和朋友的名义。”</p><p>惊天雷还想犹豫一下，然而闹翻天从不会拒绝免费的能量。</p><p>“哦得了吧TC，别老是……老是观前看后的，”他已经提前站到红蜘蛛旁边去了，“他说得对，飞行军品都是兄弟。咱上哪儿喝去？”</p><p>“是‘瞻前顾后’，”惊天雷总是忍不住要纠正，“抱歉，红蜘蛛。我觉得我们不应该……”</p><p>闹翻天失望地大叫起来，试图用自己的惨叫声遮蔽同伴婉拒的话语。</p><p>“……纪律不允许过量饮酒，而且今天我们也付不起。闹子，下来，你这样很没礼貌。我们是军人，不是……”闹翻天把怀里的黑色头盔抱得更紧了，他甚至还把腿也攀到对方白色的腰迹。红蜘蛛笑容微僵——这个进展得有点儿太快了，和他想象中的不太一样。惊天雷窘得散热器轰响，他一脸歉意地靠近，试图把自己战斗在丢人前线的伙伴弄下来，结果只收获了几声抗拒的嚎叫，红蜘蛛因为头颈惨遭拉扯而发出的痛哼以及十几道围观目光。</p><p>“嘿……别那么严格，惊天雷。”红蜘蛛从紫色的臂甲下面挣出半个脑袋，“偶尔小酌一杯有助于更好地履行职责，而且你们不需要付钱，算在我的账上。我保证不会让你的战友喝醉的，今天。现在能不能请你……”他抬起一条刚刚解放的胳膊，小心地指指身上的闹翻天，“如果能的话，尽量别拽他。他搂着我的头呢。”</p><p>惊天雷叹着气拍拍头顶上那支黑色的机翼，跟红蜘蛛一起再三保证绝对不会把他铐起来带回军营后，总算把闹翻天劝了下来。</p><p> </p><p>没想到自己反而是首先动心的那一个。惊天雷心不在焉地瞧着一白一黑两架飞机在天上兜圈子，忍不住想起红蜘蛛为他们点点那一小杯昂贵的淡紫罗兰色发光液体——他端酒的动作小心翼翼。</p><p> </p><p>“一小口*。”放下那两个拇指大的厚底玻璃杯，红蜘蛛告诫道，“这个劲儿很足；但是慢一点儿就没……”闹翻天夹起酒杯一饮而尽。</p><p>“你真小气，尖叫鬼！”他自来熟地叫起了绰号，“就就，这么一小呸——我尝着都木熟么……味嘟……”红蜘蛛紧张地举起双手。</p><p>“我没想这样，我发誓。我很抱歉，真的，你知道——”不知为什么瞪着下线的闹翻天，惊天雷丝毫找不出理由去怀疑这个完全有可能投毒的陌生赛博坦人。</p><p>“不……这不怪你；闹子就是那样儿。”他摇摇头——闹子的散热器响得跟什么似的，他当然没事儿；“这反而很好，事实上。说出你的目的，红蜘蛛——你想要什么？没人会平白无故地请我们这些炮灰来这种上档次的地方。”那些蓝色指尖优雅地相抵，红蜘蛛微微偏头，他在闹翻天面前摆出的笑容消失得无影无踪。现在赛博坦人脸上那种认真的忧虑反而更像惊天雷。</p><p>“我不同意你的话，惊天雷，不。”缓缓摇了摇头，红蜘蛛压低嗓音，因斟词酌句而说得很慢，“或许有人把你们——我们当成便宜的消耗品、没有生命的玩具、唯命是从的奴隶；但我从没有一纳秒那样想过。我们有尊严，有价值——不由赛博坦政府决定、而是掌握在我们手中的价值；我们有火种，没人有权剥夺我们的自由和生命，仅仅因为他们把我们塞进这幅机体——何况即便如此，我们也比他们更优秀。”</p><p> </p><p>惊天雷记得自己点了点头。他记得自己和红蜘蛛交谈，他们说了很多，起初小声对话，后来红蜘蛛拿出一个奇怪的小装置扫了扫惊天雷的头——他说那个能让强制安装的通讯频道监听芯片失去作用——他们在私讯里聊得更多。</p><p> </p><p>“……我们强壮——战无不胜、勇往直前；我们灵巧——我们是天空的宠儿，我们比那些地上蠕动的炉渣更优越，看看我们的成就——看看青丘吧，再看看那些被他们毁掉的地方。我们纪律严明忠心耿耿；他们骄奢淫逸自甘堕落……”隔着一动未动的能量劲酒红蜘蛛凝视着他，那双光学镜辐射出微弱红光，有一瞬间，天蓝色的士兵感到它是热切的；热切而悲伤。“……你面前这杯东西，我完全同意闹翻天说的话——这么一小杯。这一小杯酒的价钱抵得上一名你我这样的士兵一整个卫星周期的津贴，很抱歉我买不起更多可以请你们喝。而那些腰缠万贯的民品——他们每天都无所事事地坐在这样的地方牛饮的东西比这个奢侈得多。”</p><p>“你说过这种酒的劲头很足，”惊天雷扬起一道眉毛，“他们不可能像你说得那样。”</p><p>“是【对我们来说】劲头很足。”红蜘蛛补充，“那群炉渣的能量转换系统比我们安装的要高级得多——他们在方方面面压迫我们，甚至迫使我们的机体只适于消化劣质的能量块——即便如此，有时我们也不得不忍受能量不足的痛苦。我们冲锋陷阵、要为整个赛博坦奉献生命，难道我们就不配享用好一点的补给吗？难道赛博坦已经如此贫穷、养不起他们可敬的战士们了吗？”惊天雷诧异地发现自己的双手正因愤怒而微微颤抖；他以前从不知道……“如果这令你感到不适了，我个人向你道歉。”红蜘蛛的语气中毫无愧疚，“不过你知道那些在战场上活得太久的军品都有些什么下场吗？”</p><p>“成为军官？”惊天雷不报希望地猜测。</p><p>“大概【是】有那么一两个吧，像火翼那样的幸运儿。”红蜘蛛用通讯信息表达出了“嗤之以鼻”的意味，“没人愿意老是养着这么多张要吃能量块的嘴，大多数战士的火种会被抠出来，像小零件儿那样整箱整箱地打包冷冻，等到什么时候需要，就卖给什么行业——当矿工？扫下水道？去空港做个维修工？这是比较幸运的。”他阴郁地盯着惊天雷，“……告诉我，惊天雷，你值得信任吗？”</p><p>“【你】值得信任吗？”惊天雷皱眉，这些……红蜘蛛带来的故事，太恐怖，太……离奇，他不确定……“你怎么会知道这种东西？就我所知，你算不上正规军。”</p><p>“如果我是——像你们两个这样儿，我就永远不可能知道这么多。”红蜘蛛一动不动，“我不属于操练场、公共食堂、宿舍和武器库，但是对于青丘空军的另一面——火种冷冻库，改装机厂房，脑模块消磁流水线，军官们的办公区……我几乎拜访过它的每一个角落，某些是出于工作需要——别他渣胡思乱想，我跟他们不是那种关系；某些是……刚巧没人逮到我。”他轻蔑地撇撇嘴角，“现在，再回答我一次，惊天雷——你值得信任吗？你可以摇摇头，选择忘记这一切，在你的记忆库中我的故事止于这台设备关闭——自动删除。这不过是一次寻常的朋友小聚，仅此而已。”他热切而悲伤的眼神，他轻蔑地翘起的嘴角。惊天雷无意中瞥了一眼身边的闹翻天。</p><p>“当然。”</p><p>“你或许注意到我已经有一段时间不为军队工作了，”诱惑一个人是有诀窍的，首先你必须坦诚相待——多数人止于这一步；“我逃了——不是从我对赛博坦的责任，而是——你知道还有个别尤其倒霉的士兵不会被冻起来。”</p><p>惊天雷觉得被冻起来已经够倒霉了。</p><p>“我们机身上的色彩是与生俱来的，”红蜘蛛突然岔开话题，“无论你是军品还是民品，这些处于政客们私心的后天决策不会影响你的本性。”惊天雷点点头，“我们被造成飞行者，另一些则是战车；有的人是一身薄皮、百无一用的跑车，有的人被铸成医疗机……那么谁会首铸*就是‘服务机*’？我不信教，但我相信那个受人鼓吹的普神是不可能创造出这种扭曲的造物的。不，惊天雷，服务机是赛博坦人【自己】发明的——你见过服务机吗？你就从来没想过那些可怜的、只会哼唧的小东西，他们的火种是从哪儿来的吗？”</p><p>惊天雷觉得浑身的能量液都冻住了。</p><p>“这不可能！”他忍不住叫出声来——好在音量不大；红蜘蛛警告地瞪了他一眼。“抱歉……我是说，这不可能！你没有证据，军队怎么可能把我们……”</p><p>“只要他们喜欢你的颜色、军官席位又不巧没有空缺，没什么是不可能的。你想要证据，惊天雷……”红蜘蛛盯着桌面，他的散热器轰鸣不止，他沉默了足足有一塞分，“我在那些军官的游戏室里亲眼见过——他们有时会把‘有希望的’小兵单独叫过去，把他们的火种暂时剥离出来，放进……放进他们的‘玩具’里，然后……”他撑着额头，他蓝色的手指微微发颤，“……等他们玩够了，他们就消除这些记忆，那些士兵什么也不会记得。我看见过几个眼熟的涂装。我拍摄了图片——别他渣跟我说你还想看视频。”</p><p>惊天雷拼命发给红蜘蛛一整篇否定信号。</p><p>“何况我自己就是证据。在我提心吊胆、冒着生命危险一次次完成他们的任务之后，在我为了他们的每一条指令背叛所有人、背叛我自己的未来、背叛我的……在我为他们做了这么多之后，在我付出了一切、在我最需要支持的时候，伟大的空军高层终于决定‘拯救’我——一台专门【为我】准备的、【全新的】服务机身，满载赛博坦引以为傲的前沿官能科技的结晶——还他渣有嘴巴和翅膀呢，永远留在军官专区‘服役’——这就是我最后的归宿，这就是将军‘朋友们’给我的【奖赏】！要不是我的一位……‘朋友’截获了那些通讯记录，把我从这个恐怖的阴谋中拯救出来，你根本不可能看见现在的我。”</p><p>“你的这位‘朋友’……”惊天雷愣愣地盯着面前的酒杯，他太想喝一口了，他想像闹子那样一头醉倒——红蜘蛛带来的这些……这对他来说太多了。他拼命告诉自己不要相信。</p><p>“喝吧。”红蜘蛛这回用的是发声器，他声音嘶哑，疲惫不堪。他用三根手指捏着自己那枚酒杯朝惊天雷轻轻一抬；“别因为恶芯事浪费好东西。而我只想让你们获得自由……我们是飞行者，我们是军人。我们是【兄弟】。”</p><p>“兄弟。”惊天雷喃喃着重复，学红蜘蛛的样子，先啜一小口——辛辣的高纯度能量点燃他的口腔，一路滚下喉咙；他打了个哆嗦。红蜘蛛注视着他。</p><p>“兄弟，没错。你们都是。至于我那位‘朋友’……你们必须首先下定决心；在此之后，你们会见到他的。”</p><p> </p><p>闹翻天的短促惊叫把惊天雷唤回现实：天上的赛博坦人不见了。用了好几纳秒的时间他才意识到两架飞机正在坠落。惊天雷反应过来时发现自己已经腾空而起冲向天边的两个小点儿。</p><p>“红蜘蛛！”他听见自己在通讯频道咆哮，“如果是你——”</p><p>“闭嘴，我正试图接住他！”仍然保持载具形态的飞行者喷出两道刺眼的火光冲向闹翻天。红蜘蛛俯冲得快极了，白色的机身上反着刺眼的光，惊天雷看见机炮从他的翅膀下面伸出来——那些炮管占据了他全部的内存。</p><p>他甚至不知道自己开枪了。</p><p>几塞分后，红蜘蛛一手搂住闹翻天一动不动的机体半跪在地上，面无表情地瞅着惊天雷朝自己不停道歉。他漂亮的白色涂层被高爆燃烧弹烤焦了一大片，身上笼罩着难闻的烟雾，所幸机翼没被打穿。</p><p>“行了，”他打断惊天雷，把闹翻天放在地上，“你看见我的炮管，就认定我把闹翻天打死了；你不是故意的——这就是你的意思。”他让闹翻天躺平。</p><p>“我……”惊天雷也不知道该怎么辩解，“他到底怎么了？你对他做了什么！？”</p><p>“闹翻天什么事也没有，如果你还记得的话，我们在比赛；你他渣的是裁判。”红蜘蛛看了一眼自己身上的焦痕，“我干嘛要杀他？我说过，我不会伤害你们任何一个。”他叹道，“他只是中了10%强度的零射线，暂时下线十几塞分，我完全能接住他、把他带回地面，毫发无伤，获得胜利。”他看了惊天雷一眼，“至少【他】确实毫发无伤，多亏你没直接上导弹把我们俩炸成碎片。”</p><p>“那不是我的本意。”惊天雷生硬地说，“我说过了，我很抱歉。真的。你的烧伤……”</p><p>“我的烧伤，”红蜘蛛重复，“不过是小毛病；但这让我怎么回城里去？闲得没事儿干的市民会围着我指指点点，一路跟回旅店。”</p><p>“我不是医生，我只能……”</p><p>“用不着，我不是铝皮裹的。”红蜘蛛换了个舒服点的坐姿，“你得帮我把漆补好，如果你会的话。”惊天雷点点头。</p><p>“嗷……”闹翻天挣扎着坐起身，“这是哪儿？我怎么了？我赢……这什么味儿？”他皱起脸，光学镜闪动着上线，扫视身边的两个飞行者，“噢TC，你怎么在这儿？你也会瞬间移动了？这不公平！尖叫鬼你……你身上怎么了？TC想把你烤了喂我？”他急忙朝蓝色的同伴摆摆手，“不不不TC，我们不能吃他，你弄错了。”</p><p>两名赛博坦人瞪着他。</p><p>“干嘛这么看我？”闹翻天不高兴地叫道，顺手抹了抹脸——以防万一。</p><p>“闹子，你这傻瓜。”惊天雷简短地答道。</p><p>“别他渣那样儿叫我，”红蜘蛛咧咧嘴，“而且是我赢了，你这呆渣；多亏这位忠诚的好伙伴只扔了燃烧弹。别忘了你答应我的事。”</p><p>“我不傻，尖叫鬼。”闹翻天跳起来，“你要请我们吃大餐——”</p><p>“——我从来没有——”</p><p>“——你朝我开枪犯规了！应该是我赢的，你可没想到我从你背后冒出来。”黑紫涂装的飞行者得意地叉着腰宣布。</p><p>“我知道，”红蜘蛛站在一边反对，“否则我就不会击中你了，这是战术你这个傻机。而且你们得把我的喷漆弄好——”</p><p>红蜘蛛试图躲开袭击，但他还不太习惯闹翻天的“天赋”。</p><p>惊天雷站在不远处咳嗽。</p><p>“……他渣的请你吃饭？”隔着一大块机体，红蜘蛛的声音听起来有点儿闷。</p><p>“我们两个。还有TC，别忘了。”闹翻天强调。</p><p>“先给我补漆抛光，什么时候干完，什么时候走，听见没有！？”</p><p>“我觉得你可以下来了，闹子。”惊天雷听上去还在忍笑。</p><p>“没错，现在就他渣滚下来，在你把我压扁之前。”红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地推搡身上的黑色飞行者，“我警告你，要是再往我脸上爬，我就把你的尾翼撅折然后塞进你嘴里！”</p><p> </p><p>“我表示遗憾，兄弟……”红蜘蛛靠在椅背上发愣，“我……猜测过护送部队的待遇可能很低，但我没想到他们甚至无法解决战士的温饱问题。”</p><p>“不完全是，”惊天雷揉揉额角，“津贴是不多，但问题是闹子。”</p><p>“他一般每天需要多少能量？”红蜘蛛小心翼翼。</p><p>“不知道，”天蓝色的赛博坦人叹气，“他就没饱过。”</p><p>他们一言不发地盯着对面的闹翻天左右开弓。红蜘蛛芯底呻吟了起来：这顿饭的花费远远超出他的预算，幸亏出发前申请了足量的补给。这并不容易，威震天一度很难理解他申报的花销。</p><p> </p><p>“我请求您听我解释，威震天阁下，请相信我，这是有充分理由的。”威震天的脚就在他身边，红蜘蛛极力将它把自己翅膀踩碎的画面赶出脑模块，“……某些底层公寓确实更便宜，但在青丘城，一名正经的飞行者绝不会住在那种地方——那会让我非常显眼，人们会好奇，任何想要调查的人都会立刻识破我的身份。”</p><p>“说下去。”威震天面无表情。</p><p>“至于那些士兵……恕我直言，威震天阁下，您很难指望他们立即理解霸天虎大业的重要性。我……您需要的战斗力中不乏功利之辈，当然——他们会受到进一步的‘教育’，但首先他们会考虑能量块和赛金。作为招募人，我住在上层街区会让他们对我们能提供的待遇和前景更有信心，当然租金是有点高……但这绝不是为了贪图个人享乐，为了尽可能增强霸天虎的战斗力，这完全是值得的。”</p><p> </p><p>“希望你吃得还算满意。”红蜘蛛已经重新规划了后续的消费计划，结果不够理想：威震天勉强同意了红蜘蛛的请求并让声波重新为这次“出差”增加预算，但事实上也只够他租住上层街区最便宜的单间。这点儿微不足道的“奢侈”是有代价的——必须再多招10名飞行者。他不敢拒绝。现在情况更糟了——如果不想露宿街头，红蜘蛛得提前一塞周完成任务返航；或者他可以找到其他资金来源。反正威震天绝不会再付一次钱。</p><p>“下一顿是什么时候，尖叫鬼？”闹翻天推开盘子，心满意足地摊开机体靠坐在长椅上。</p><p>“下一顿不归我管，”红蜘蛛瞪回去，“现在我们该走了，直接出发——如果你们没什么要收拾的东西。”</p><p>“离开军营，你是说？”惊天雷有些不确信。“长官可能会发现我们不在。”</p><p>“用不着担心这个，”红蜘蛛付完帐，仔细地把声波给的金卡收好，“他们没法做什么，我们能把你们隐蔽得很好。而且路途不近，最好趁能量充足的时候出发。”</p><p>“行了TC，他说得对，我们该早点儿走，要不就得整晚赶路。我讨厌夜里还得在外面飞。”闹翻天荡下餐桌催促。</p><p>“下午巡逻的士兵可能会认出我们两个，红蜘蛛。”惊天雷不放心，“如果他们准备盘问，我们可能会很难脱身。你知道，我们驻守士兵没有长官的签字证明不能出城。”</p><p>红蜘蛛从记忆库里翻出最近一塞周的巡逻执勤名单。</p><p>“晚上到下层运河区6号闸门来，”红蜘蛛发给两名新队友一个时间，“我们从那里出发；没人会问问题。别再拖了，惊天雷，越早离开越有好处，你知道我是什么意思。”拨开蓝色的飞行者，红蜘蛛径自离开了。</p><p>惊天雷盯着手指一言不发。</p><p>“他是什么意思，TC？”返回军营的路上，闹翻天凑近同伴。</p><p>“闭嘴，闹子。”</p><p> </p><p>“为什么要告诉我这些，红蜘蛛？你编了这些故事给每一个愿意听的人讲吗？”惊天雷看看醉倒在身边的闹翻天：他的散热器轻柔地呼呼响，过载重启的转换器缓慢工作。</p><p>“不，惊天雷。我们或许不那么熟，但你知道没人会拿这种事到处宣扬。”红蜘蛛呷了一口能量酒，“只有我和你知道。”</p><p>“为什么是我们？”</p><p>红蜘蛛盯着指间的酒杯。惊天雷又问了一遍。</p><p>惊天雷注视着对面黯淡的红色光学镜，听着他的散热器轰轰响，他的液体冷却系统短暂运转的汩汩声。他抬起头。</p><p>“因为我在‘那儿’看见过你。”</p><p> </p><p>(10)完<br/>【2017/9/21-18:58】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>小红红：Stary。</p><p>TC：Thundercracker的缩写，那是惊天雷的名字。</p><p>闹子：Warp；闹翻天的英文名是Skywarp。</p><p>对白1：Take a sip. </p><p>首铸：一个杜撰的设计：个别情况下赛博坦人可以酌情为自己更换机体，他们首次上线时使用的机体被称为“首铸”，一般认为会和他们的火种契合更紧密，也会影响他们的火种本质。</p><p>服务机：Pleasure-bot，一个杜撰的设计，上一章有详细的说明。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Long, Long fall 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛曾经的长官出现了；长官真是个好人</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>11</p><p>亲爱的火翼中将：</p><p>    很遗憾现在才联系你——如果你还记得我的话。我个人也希望能够为军队效力更长时间，失去联络不是我的本意，但希望你能理解失去我的搭档与导师天火对我的打击——那确实令我感到痛苦，如果我能够表现得更具有专业性，这种意外本不可能发生。在过去的这段时间我重新思考了自己的处境，当我感到可以理性面对除了天火的失踪以外的其他事务时，我立即写了这封邮件发给你。你是我尊敬的长辈和朋友，关于我的事以及本邮件，我希望你是唯一的知情人。我只相信你。</p><p>    听说勘探专业主任去世了，这令我震惊，我一向尊敬教授的智慧和经验，在进入科研院初期，教授的指导令我受益匪浅，在这么短的时间内失去在科研工作中给予我最大支持的两名前辈，请相信没有人比我对此感到更难过了。得知一些传言认为教授的死与我有关，请相信我这些指控是没有理由的。我和教授曾经有一些“冲突”，那只不过是一些微不足道的口角，尽管曾经做出一些冲动之举，但当时我装备的只是用来协助分析矿石的低频波长发射枪，我很清楚它们不会对教授造成任何伤害；事后，我很乐于接受科研院的惩处并尽我所能地配合。我本人很希望能够亲自出面进行澄清，但我怀疑为了“破案”狗急跳墙的警方是否有耐心听取我的证词。</p><p>    或许你像其他人一样好奇我是怎么离开科研院的，如果有机会你会知道的。我现在很好，感谢火种源，我头上有屋顶，没沦落到躺在堆满垃圾的小巷里生锈的地步；我在城里有几个熟人，他们在接济我。然而游手好闲的生活令我感到不安，效忠于军队、像其他飞行军品那样战斗的渴望根植于火种深处；空军很可能已经无法接受我，这个事实时刻折磨着我的芯。无意请求你牺牲自己的名誉为我争取一个机会——我没有权利那么做；请将这看作一些小小的情感宣泄、一些坦陈，对于唯一一个我看作朋友的人。</p><p>    回复不是必需的，如果你已经从记忆库里删除了我，没有必要保留这封邮件；我只是一名没有编制的间谍，不承认我存在或许更安全。无论如何，感谢你在过去的一段时间里曾经愿意陪伴这名年轻、一文不名的被淘汰者，在他被自负的民品包围、忍受孤独时与他分享友情和尊重。</p><p> </p><p>你的，<br/>星翼</p><p> </p><p>“真的是你，星翼？”不出半个循环，红蜘蛛就收到了回信。“你关闭了我们的通讯频道，我一直在给你发信。我本应该提前一天去接你的，都是因为他渣的临时会议耽误了，到地质科研院时他们说你不见了，他们说是你……我从没相信过，我的小翅膀不可能谋杀。你到底在哪儿？我无法确定你的发信来源，我们应该见一面，告诉我到底发生了什么，我可以帮你……我能保护你，星翼，我们都会保护你——军队不会忘记你的付出。来见我。”</p><p>“我不能，火翼。我很抱歉。”听上去加密装置起作用了——但也可能是火翼隐瞒了真相；最近红蜘蛛很难相信任何事。</p><p>“怎么了？你被劫持了吗？”中将立即回了信息，“我们查看了监控记录，安置你的区域附近摄像头出了故障，几天之内没有记录。科研院的保安提到有一名外来人员可能进入了科研院，他们的记忆扇区有轻微损毁，也不能确定……你被监禁了吗？但是我的星翼搞定了，所以能联系上老火翼，不是吗？告诉我你在哪儿，我去救你，现在。如果他们胆敢伤到你……”</p><p>“不，我不是那个意思。”尽管火翼不可能听到，红蜘蛛还是忍不住叹气，“我说过了，我现在很好，这不是什么求救密码，火翼，我没事，我逃出来了。我……谢谢你还记得我。”他想要相信；如果那时火翼出现在面前……</p><p>“这是什么蠢话，我当然记得你！你忘了是谁教你开飞船的？你学得很好，比我手下那几个小傻子强多了——他们还他渣的是预备驾驶员，你敢相信吗？”红蜘蛛朝天花板咧嘴一笑。“你说你逃出来了，那些歹徒还在追杀你？告诉我你在哪儿，我能把你救出来，军队会保护你的，这一点毫无疑问，没人敢冒犯我们。”……红蜘蛛一定会跟着他走，无论他把这架小飞机带到怎样的地狱里。相信他，喜欢他，依赖他——在军官当中人尽皆知。</p><p>“你会给自己惹上麻烦，火翼，我不能冒这个险。”那些残忍无情的官僚利用每个人，甚至是火翼——又或者火翼也是他们当中的一员，他本来就是。“我身上还有谋杀指控，治安队也想要我。如果我无法自证清白呢，火翼？如果【确实是我】动的手呢？”红蜘蛛会撒谎，每个人都会撒谎。就连……</p><p>没有人是完全诚实的。</p><p>“那根本不值一提，”不用看，红蜘蛛也能感觉到他这位老朋友肯定不耐烦地摆了摆手，“我说过了，咱们军队和那群唧唧歪歪的民品不一样，不能抛下功臣不顾——军委会已经达成了共识。你的指控是可以撤销的，这根本不是问题，地方治安队不敢跟我们叫板。”</p><p>“军委会？”红蜘蛛皱起眉头，“我以为这只是我们的私事；我不确定……”</p><p>“不不不，小翅膀。”轰炸机长官立即辩解，“你误会了。关于将你召回军队的决议自从星际勘探意外事件后就一直位列军委会的议程表，青丘空军有权发起流程调用环形省内的每一名由军品工厂组装激活的战士，无论他是否具有现役身份。你本没必要忍受科研院的处罚——都是因为你那位搭档拒绝在调遣协议书上签字，希望我知道为什么。”红蜘蛛捏紧蓝色的拳头。</p><p>“天火不想……折磨我，‘长官’。他只是相信我或许更希望继续从事科研工作；他相信留在科研院对我来说是更好的决定。”他应该放我走的，这不值得……他本不会……</p><p>“他不了解军品，自以为是——他们都这样儿。我的星翼是个十足的战士——最好的之一，你喜欢战斗，我看着你的时候就能瞧出来。”</p><p>“……是的，长官。”他脑模块中的每一根神经线路都在尖啸着他是个炉渣，是个叛徒，“天火……天火不了解。我……”那指责声在头盔下面轰鸣——太响、太吵了……他不得不蜷成一团紧紧压住自己的头。“我是一名战士，我喜欢战斗，长官。”没必要这样反应过度，这只不过是撒谎罢了——红蜘蛛经常撒谎；尤其是对天火。</p><p>“没错儿。”中将总结道，“但是让你回归军营的议题从来没有就此撤销过，你的长官们在等待，等待一个机会——让你自由的机会，星翼，一个没人会阻止你回家的时机。军队从来没有放弃过你。”</p><p>红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，不对这个“机会”做出任何可怕的评价。</p><p>“我很感激。”他没有……没有权利要求任何事——这是理所应当的，是【惯例】。服从命令是军品的天职，他没有能力对自己做出最佳安排——红蜘蛛的功能设计表不包含这部分。</p><p>所有人都习惯了替他做决定——【所有人】。</p><p>“告诉我你的位置，我会接你回家——就你和我，我们一起。你一定又累又怕，这令我难过……没必要在信里安慰我，你不好，我能听得出来，你需要我——你孤单一人，你需要保护。相信我，小翅膀，我是你的朋友，你知道我是。”他希望一切都是真的。</p><p>“火翼，长官，”红蜘蛛翻了个身，“有一次在军官休闲区，你曾经把我带走，不让我靠近一扇上锁的门：走廊尽头，没有标牌，上面涂着三种颜色的喷漆。”他面无表情地躺在黑暗中，“里面有什么？告诉我，说【实话】，等你准备好了——然后我们会见面，我会【找到】你。‘朋友’。”不等回复他便挂断了通讯。</p><p>禁用这条加密线路后，红蜘蛛仔细地删除了它，随后为自己重新编写一条新的通道。未来会用得上的——屡次检查后，他朝自己满意地点点头。该搬家了，他不能冒险。</p><p> </p><p>半个循环后，不起眼的飞行者小兵怀抱一小箱行李钻进新租的公寓。这层楼的住户寥寥无几多半是由于房间有一半沉在下层区永无阳光直射的阴影里。贴近天花板的狭窄高窗让红蜘蛛有种身处拘留室的错觉，这儿通风不佳，室内也比之前住的地方更冷些，但勉强算上层街区，价格足够便宜，而且他也不用担心转身的时候翅膀刮到墙上。红蜘蛛锁好房门，把箱子丢在角落，慢慢爬上充电床——他没有其他地方可以坐。</p><p>迁移住处后他应该首先用新的通讯线路联系声波——去他渣的声波。红蜘蛛重重地躺倒，双翼因床面的低温而微微一颤——见鬼的接触不良的破床。在红蜘蛛休息好之前，无论是谁都必须等——他摊开四肢，感到身心俱疲。</p><p>刚回到青丘的一塞周那段时间，红蜘蛛每天都必须和霸天虎总部通话汇报工作情况。威震天详细的逼问活像一枚有形有质的拳头悬在头顶，他每晚充电都会被突如其来的强烈恐惧惊醒几次。下意识地抚摸自己的座舱玻璃，红蜘蛛试着把饥饿感压下去——自从上回突发转换舱反流害他吐得一塌糊涂之后，他将每天的能量补充调整到分10次进行，每次0.1个单位。那很难受——吞下一小口能量只会刺激食欲；但红蜘蛛已经受够腹腔抽痛、两腿瘫软的滋味了。</p><p>他把自己塞进墙角，歇斯底里地痛哭，指尖在肩甲留下脱漆的划痕，从咽喉到主燃料舱剧痛难忍；等到感觉好一点儿了，他就重新上线发声器，拿起喷罐和抛光锯打理自己，咽下一小份能量粒。这没什么。</p><p>直到有一天上线红蜘蛛忘了打开光学镜，在黑暗中尖叫着滚下床、扭伤了翅膀，他才开始怀疑自己是否承受了太大的精神压力。</p><p>声波那些鬼鬼祟祟的喽罗一定在什么地方监视他——那些天红蜘蛛挤在公共盥洗室单间瞪着镜子后面那双充电不足的暗红色光学镜，想知道玻璃对面这个半死不活的可怜虫是谁；他的双手抖个不停，试了好几次才拧开龙头；他把温度调到最低，狠命冲洗过热的脑袋直到神经传感线路的灼痛转为阵阵发麻。</p><p>顶着凌晨昏暗的天光仔细擦干全身，红蜘蛛夹着工具箱，花去日出前的最后几个循环把自己保养得像刚下流水线的新品——这是主人的命令；他曾经热衷打扮，现在却无比痛恨触碰自己的机体。</p><p>至少在看到满腔热流的十名霸天虎空军新丁后，威震天总算发现没必要抓着不堪重负的飞行者不放。</p><p>“与声波保持联系，随时汇报【重要】进展——别拿鸡毛蒜皮的小事烦他。”令人生畏的霸天虎领袖从他们位于锈海的新基地发来全息通讯，小个子飞行者毕恭毕敬地站在一旁，不敢抬头正视那个蓝色半透明的光电虚影。“活儿干得差强人意*，红蜘蛛，不要得意忘形。你的任务还没完成，时间不容拖欠。”学着把这看作来自首领的褒奖，他毕恭毕敬地鞠了一躬。</p><p>“感谢您的认可，威震天阁下。”红蜘蛛努力从如释重负带来的衰竭中站直，他险些一头栽倒直接下线，“我将依照传送给您的任务计划继续工作，誓死将胜利献给您。”</p><p>事后红蜘蛛猜测威震天可能眼下正忙，甚至没有惯例恐吓他就草率地应付几声、切断了联络。</p><p>红蜘蛛把大量私人时间用在和惊天雷与闹翻天保持联络上——主要是惊天雷；他对闹翻天没什么耐心，那个小傻瓜总让他想起给波峰讲书的时候。</p><p>不知道波峰怎么样了——由于天火实验室的意外，小声纳的实习不得不提前结束。红蜘蛛不知这位新手搭档去了哪儿，但从殴打他的炉渣们嘴里能听得出：显然不是某位教授的实验室。红蜘蛛说服自己波峰的离职不是他的责任。</p><p>或许只是因为他不愿意和那些“好人”一起揍我——红蜘蛛试图吞下舌头上盘桓不去的苦味——话说回来，就算10个波峰一块儿上，也毫无胜算。</p><p>红蜘蛛摇摇头，把研究院的炉渣们一个个赶出中央处理器。夜幕降临，小房间和他的脑模块都静了下来，今晚他放任自己休息一小会儿。能量灯探测到光照变化自动亮起，红蜘蛛挥挥手关掉它，遮光罩缩回窄窗边沿，高天之上缤纷的城市灯光渗了进来——只有闪烁的色彩。太静了。</p><p>红蜘蛛小声哼哼，他要制造些动静；必须这样，他讨厌死寂。</p><p>冰冷的、迟缓的、轻柔的搏动遥遥传来，如此熟悉；一缕吹拂，一枚轻吻，一次温柔的抚摸……飞行者打了个寒颤猛然惊醒，它已将他孤零零的火种团团围住、无处不在。红蜘蛛无声地把脸埋进臂甲当中。</p><p>他打开散热器——最大功率，轰鸣声充满他的音频接收器。红蜘蛛【是】在发抖，但那都是散热器振动的缘故。这个伎俩起了一小会儿作用。</p><p>他发现自己在漫不经心地轻抚座舱内侧——他是什么时候把玻璃护罩收起来的？就在他的腹腔中心，他的蓝色的手指下面，就在那个无法触及到地方……</p><p> </p><p>有些特别感性的赛博坦人把它们称为“爱痕*”，他们宣称只有忠诚的伴侣才能留下这样的刻痕。它们是爱的纹身，在机体的最深处——仅次于火种联系。红蜘蛛一度对这种言论嗤之以鼻。</p><p>“别傻了老天，我真不敢相信你居然信这个。”他从大个子航天飞机的肩甲后面探出头，“只不过是输出管固定钩锁定对接时留下的刮伤；它们很快就会被纳米机修复的。至于‘敏感的发光沟槽’那套废话，你他渣的当然会觉得敏感，因为那是伤口！”一边将天火的臂甲拍得咣咣响，红蜘蛛顶开白色的胳膊钻进伴侣怀里，翘起机翼挡住屏幕，“发光是因为伤得太深了——就像你这个大白怪对我做的那样儿，真残忍，你怎么能这样对我？那很疼！你这架好色的大蠢机——”他故意露出受伤的表情，在白色的胸甲上蹭来蹭去，直到获得爱抚。</p><p>“我只是觉得你或许希望浪漫一些，小红。”他亲爱的老天抱着他——看着他，把屏幕上的胡说八道撇到一旁，“人们对伴侣关系有许多猜测，有一些在社会学期刊的论文中进行了讨论。”</p><p>“天火式浪漫，”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，“看社会学期刊——找一篇废话，讲给我听。行行好，可别再尝试了，根本不对头。听着，大傻瓜，我告诉你什么叫‘浪漫’——”他欠了欠身，“——快亲我。”</p><p> </p><p>“爱痕”不过是谎话——红蜘蛛一直是这么相信的。现在他却无比清晰地感受到了它们的存在——灼热、敏锐、轻轻翕动犹如微风中的百叶窗，带着难以启齿的麻痒，渗出湿润的渴望。</p><p>不……他缩成一团。那只不过是伤疤，只不过是一些无聊的科学常识——只不过是在固定位置受伤的次数太多，机体安全扫描进程认定伤口不会造成健康问题因此不再进行修复——仅此而已，它们什么感觉也没有！</p><p> </p><p>“不，”红蜘蛛勾住天火的脖子拒绝触及床面，“你去躺下。别老他渣盯着我的接口乱看。”尤其是在刚刚讨论过那些伤疤后。航天飞机老实地点点头。</p><p>那天晚上红蜘蛛趴在天火胸甲上和他接吻，他们收起外层护甲紧贴彼此，任凭精密的座舱组件相互摩擦、因静电刺激而敏感地颤动。娇小的飞行者抬高自己鲜红的底盘，两膝架在大家伙宽阔的腰甲上；在包围全身的舒适爱抚下他勉强腾出一只手紧压白色头盔后缘——他们应该接吻，无论怎样都不该中断；更灵巧的右手伸向自己两腿中间。</p><p>略带弹性的深色圆环在流淌的能量作用下发热，湿漉漉的润滑液令它在蓝色的指尖下显得尤其光滑。飞行者体内的散热风扇咆哮着；他按压，绕着圈轻刮……第一根手指滑入体内，他只轻颤了一下。和天火的吻堵住了他的呜咽，但体型庞大的伴侣急于满足他的渴望。</p><p>“住手老天…”红蜘蛛出声警告，“…我自己来。”拱开摸向底盘的手，他重新凑近天火银色的双唇。</p><p>通向次级燃料舱的那张“嘴”今晚更饥饿——太靠近天火时它总是更饥饿。控制接口直径的齿轮锁迫不及待地放松了——也可能是润滑油渗进去得太多；它套住抚慰自己的三根手指，随着它们的每一次屈伸而舒张，阵痛……</p><p>输入管内壁抽动着，那些小零件旋动收缩的触感仿佛管道正在吮吸。天火托住黑色的头盔，不懈地维持这枚长吻，尽管掌中的头颅轻轻挣动、曾经灵活的舌头也变得动作紊乱——他要再等一会儿；他已经等了那么久，他能坚持到小红开口请求他。</p><p>小家伙颤抖着瘫倒，腰肢传动关节痉挛不止；可爱的小手恶作剧般地将上面那些发光的淡紫色油液抹在航天飞机洁白的机翼上——四道平行的痕迹，散发着中小型飞行者体液特有的纯净芬芳*。他歪过头面颊贴着天火的座舱边缘，眯起鲜红的光学镜咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“你觉得我们有那个吗？”他扭动着，两腿分得更开，他可爱的、光滑的白色双腿。“那群傻瓜觉得对接多少次才会留疤，老天？……你肯定第一晚就逮到我了……大炉渣。你害我痛得要命，我以为我漏了。”</p><p>天火巨大、灼热、长得没有尽头的管子顶进来，越滑越深……红蜘蛛小声闷哼，钝头锥形的粗壮末端每碾过一个能量节点，他的音调都伴着输入管内壁的痉挛而略微升高。红白相间的小机体绷得越来越紧，几乎僵硬；他的欲望，他的恐惧……天火都能摸到它们。</p><p>“我不在乎……小红。”天火在锁住小家伙的瞬间将他搂紧——小红会疼的，他的固定钩和输出组件一样尺寸吓人；小红需要安慰，每次都需要。“……我们会在一起，一直。和那些……和任何痕迹都无关。”</p><p>“就是，”红蜘蛛满意地叹了口气，“这他渣才像我的老天该说的话。”在他专心呻吟之前。</p><p> </p><p>简直一塌糊涂。红蜘蛛死命地擦拭自己的手，用的清洁织物上大片湿漉漉的润滑液发着微光——几塞分前他刚用这块小东西清理过自己的对接面板。底盘外盖严丝合缝地锁好，没有什么东西在发亮；接口还没完全从过载中恢复过来，眼下正躲在冰凉的金属片后面意犹未尽地抽缩。会好的。</p><p>我他渣怎么会对自己干出这样的事儿……</p><p>使劲甩甩头，红蜘蛛现在只想把这段羞耻的肢体记忆扔进垃圾文件堆删个干净。他厌恶地盯着指节缝隙深处的油渍，嗅觉组件不识趣地朝他细细描述着自己究竟是什么味儿——红蜘蛛怒气冲冲地关掉了它；要重启可以洗完澡再说。他坐起来，试图忽略尚未冷却的机体传向脑模块那些愚蠢的“余波”。</p><p>红蜘蛛不是第一次尝试自慰，甚至早在他还没和天火成为火种伴侣，早在他被大白渣第一次背叛、丢在设备仓库里生锈前就曾在深夜满足过自己；现在就算他早就习惯了天火那根“怪物”的直径，甚至乐在其中……今晚完全另当别论——他到底是怎么想的！？红蜘蛛很想抱住头，可惜他暂时不愿意用强奸了自己的那只手碰脑袋。说到底，究竟是怎么做到的！？</p><p>过去的半塞年里，红蜘蛛努力保持让自己忙碌，尽量避免在霸天虎中间——尤其是在声波附近——忍不住想起天火。今天这种“怀念方式”着实超出预期。他甚至无法说服自己再次放弃尊严、劝胯下那个愚蠢的小窟窿耐心一点、以后天火回来会满足它——天火当然会回来，他还活着；而只要天火还活着，红蜘蛛就能找到他。</p><p>浴室里没人，红蜘蛛放任自己多花一会儿工夫冲澡，顺便给刚招募的那组新兵挂了趟通讯，用的是一条全新的线路。暂时没有对声波汇报自己提前完成任务的事实，红蜘蛛还不准备回到威震天身边看他的脸色——或者更糟，被夺走对空中战力的控制权。他已经往新基地里送了不少人，伟大的威震天阁下应该满足于对那些小傻瓜发表精神讲话——反正就他所知，闹翻天就很买账。军队不会对人员隔三差五失踪的异常案件袖手旁观，红蜘蛛也需要新随从们暂时隐藏身份；这对他的计划有帮助。</p><p>威震天或许不会喜欢，但他要的不是胜利吗？红蜘蛛【能】给他胜利。他所要求的只不过是和伟大的首领分享一点儿荣誉，以及一两个惬意的夜晚。</p><p>“……那是自然，”红蜘蛛打开烘干设施，“保持隐蔽，你们不该和别人提起这些事，你和你的小队只需要相信我——相信你们绝不是孤军奋战的。我们的老板自有他了不起的计划要实施，而我只为照顾你们而来：无论是与你们的勇气与付出相配的报偿，还是其他的什么渴望，只有我会尽全力为你们争取。”他在温暖的微风中舒服地抖抖机翼，“【耐心】，喷气机，别自己去试探那些‘可能是同伴’的人；大家都潜伏得很好——我相信你们也办得到——你不会找到的，反而可能惹祸上身，你知道在军营里我帮不上忙。坚持下去，保持联络。”再三检查通讯已经彻底关闭，红蜘蛛小声咒骂了几句。重启嗅觉组件，他仔细闻了闻空气，还有洗干净的右手——很好；他还以为掌背通风扇里面的永远洗不干净呢。</p><p>“没错，我他渣没有立刻联系你的蓝皮主子是因为我知道那个偷窥狂反正都能找到我。”红蜘蛛命令自己背对盥洗室小窗，他能感觉到那块鬼鬼祟祟的小影子。</p><p>激光鸟很少说话。</p><p>“告诉你的声波——以及威震天阁下，这项计划将确保霸天虎获得胜利——以更有效率的方式；根据我的猜测，更少的伤亡可以为我们的‘主人’……留下更多优秀的士兵。空中部队毫无疑问效忠霸天虎……我们都属于威震天阁下。按照计划安排接应部队，这非常重要。”红蜘蛛的声音不比耳语大，随后踮着脚出去的动静还更惊人些。红色的卡带金刚沉默地目送涂装艳丽的赛博坦人消失在门外。</p><p> </p><p>火翼不记得自己上次到青丘城的下层是什么时候——或许他还是个小兵？十来个士兵失踪这种小事本没必要骚扰到他这种高级军官身上，但结合早些时候赛博坦发生的系列谋杀案及他们派出的调查小队不是一无所获就是干脆自己也蒸发，他决定亲自参与一线调查——在军委会的其他老家伙抱着头盔蜷缩在他们的豪华别墅里闭门不出的时候。有些失踪者是他的部下，他必须弄清楚。</p><p>运河区泥泞、带锈味的潮湿水汽钻进嗅觉传感器，火翼打了个喷嚏；那些泥味来自矿业运输船：精炼能量清洁完整地封存在集装箱或大油罐里，然而大型提炼设备与那些矿工总是脏兮兮的。火翼不敢想象他们拥挤的舱室里得是什么味儿。减振场的五彩辉光在河面上荡漾，没有上层街区的灿烂天光与灯火，显得尤其瞩目，甚至有点儿美丽；但这儿还是太暗了——火翼不喜欢这么暗。</p><p>而且太冷。减振场发生装置就在这一堵堵灰扑扑、脏兮兮的墙里，听说那玩意儿的工作间里总是热得像火种地狱——只是墙壁实在太厚了，根本传不出来。轰炸机抱着肩膀轻轻跺脚，他真希望附近有哪栋楼还在使用老式的单向液体冷却组，那些排进运河的废水散发出的热气能让他舒服些。</p><p>“火翼？”中将只僵硬了一纳秒，“是你吗？”隐藏的武器蓄势待发，早已对准声音传来的漆黑桥洞。一双鲜红的光学镜飘在其中，那声音……十分熟悉。</p><p>“星翼，是你？”他放松的姿态只是表演——但笑容不是。</p><p>“我以为军官不会来下层街区。”光学镜往旁边飘了一步。</p><p>“你怎么在这儿？有人劫持你吗？你受伤了吗？”火翼语气焦急，两脚站在原地没动。</p><p>“我很好，我说过。”他白色的机翼轻轻动弹，咔嗒作响。</p><p>“别躲在那儿，小翅膀，出来，让我看见你。别担心，我能保护得了你。我是来找你的。”轰炸机招招手。影子里的光学镜闪动了几下。</p><p>“那你的运气一定总是非常不错，”红蜘蛛的声音谨慎地评论道，“你找得很快。或许你带了警卫来杀我？”飞行者开始后退，脚上的推进口磕磕绊绊地碰撞地面。</p><p>“不！我发誓，只有我一个人！”军官张开双臂展露胸甲，“我绝不会伤害你，到这儿来，我的小翅膀，你安全了——”</p><p>“你知道我是相信你的……”一只蓝色的小手伸出阴影，犹豫地扒在桥墩上，“我不想这样，火翼。我只希望你能理解……”光洁的黑色制式头盔下面，年轻的深色小脸儿也探了出来。“真的是你？”他可爱的光学镜慢慢睁大，像一对好奇的小月亮。</p><p>火翼还没忘记怎么做一个战士，虽然这次爆发性的高速实属超常发挥。</p><p>“不……！”红蜘蛛机翼紧贴锈迹斑斑的墙面，“别，火翼，停下！”悬空的两脚无助地蹬了几下。</p><p>“哦普神我找到你了，感谢普神……”灰色迷彩涂装的臂膀紧紧搂住战斗机白色的腰，他的声音在兴奋中微微颤抖，“你还活着，小翅膀，你还活着。那些失踪的士兵有人说他们死了……有人说他们被劫持，被……”</p><p>“我逃出来了，火翼；”红蜘蛛抬起一只手轻拍高个儿轰炸机的翅膀，“我没死，我没被卖作奴隶——没人强迫我去和肮脏的炉渣对接。我很好。放我下来，我有些东西要给你看。”</p><p>红蜘蛛当然是自愿加入的，霸天虎也还没低俗到强迫他用接口来满足新招募的角斗士们。只是威震天——这个令人生畏的奴隶主不放过任何勒紧他项圈的机会。</p><p>小心翼翼地站稳，红白相间的飞行者抖抖翅膀，他的中将朋友还不舍得把手从他肩上移开。</p><p>“……我是说真的，火翼。我过得还凑合。”倘若有朝一日威震天认为有必要那样“使用”红蜘蛛……</p><p>红白相间的飞行者垂下头。</p><p>一大股汹涌的屈辱袭向他的火种。</p><p>“星翼？”火翼注意到他捏紧的拳头。</p><p>“我……抱歉，火翼。”红蜘蛛装出乖巧的疲惫，“只是你刚才提到了……我想到在我被……被关押期间，听到他们谈论怎么处置我的内容。就像……”他扬起小脸，上面盛满无助，“没错，就像你猜的那样，我之前提到的那样。我不能……我不想让他们……”他的散热器呼呼运转，“我逃走了，我成功了，就像你看见的这样。我是红……我可是星翼，那群大蠢渣别想困住我！”最终，一个自信的微笑。</p><p>看见火翼回以如释重负的笑脸，他猜自己成功了。</p><p>“那当然，不愧是我的小翅膀。”挪到一边，他还是拍了红蜘蛛的肩甲几下，“你想给我看什么？”</p><p>“要看的很多，”红蜘蛛重新钻进桥洞下的黑影里，“来，火翼，拜托——这不过是影子，它不会吃了你什么的，我就没事儿。要是不放心，你就打开夜视功能。”——下面看起来确实没别人。</p><p>“我们该回上面去，小翅膀，我请客喝两杯。这个垃圾堆里哪儿来的油吧？这儿连居民都没——”红蜘蛛举起一根手指。</p><p>“喝酒可以等稍后，”他朝桥洞内壁上的一个大洞偏了偏头，“跟我来，没什么可怕的。我能保护咱们俩。没人会对你动手的火翼——我保证。”</p><p>“哇噢哇噢哇噢，你说你要保护咱们俩，小翅膀？”火翼喜欢他的星翼——活泼的年轻人；但他不会忘记这个娇小的飞行者有多聪明……狡猾；“就算你说得对，我还是不觉得你那些秘密基地会好过‘青丘飓风*’。干嘛不跟我回上头去？咱们好好喝两杯，休息一下，然后回军营——”</p><p>“噢得了你不会是害怕吧，长官？”红蜘蛛不耐烦地晃晃机体，“放心吧，住在那儿的炉渣们也不过是赛博坦人。而且还记得吗？我说过，我要给你看些东西。”他率先钻进墙洞，火翼瞪了几纳秒，叹着气跟了进去。</p><p>“我得说，小翅膀。你让我惊讶。”</p><p>“我是空军的编外情报人员，我的工作就是让人惊讶，火翼。”红蜘蛛大步带路，火翼跟在后面，扫描存储他们走过的通道地图。</p><p>“你没必要这样儿，”红蜘蛛耸耸机翼，“流浪汉可是好不容易找到个遮风挡雨的好裂口，就我所知，他们住在这儿好久了，不会轻易搬走。我们今天不找他们的麻烦。”</p><p>“你呢？你也住在这里吗？”</p><p>“火种源啊火翼，你在说什么呢？”红蜘蛛转过身，朝灰色的赛博坦人挑挑眉头。“我当然住在上面，只是你知道通常我得保持低调，不能就这么晃进油吧里要菜单。来吧，这次你得帮帮忙，我一个人办不来。”</p><p>私接旧能量灯的黯淡黄光勉强能照亮脚下，他们的影子随着每次接触不良的闪烁跳动。火翼无声地叹息着，对自己摇摇头。星翼看上去还不错，有点儿疲惫——他艳丽的新涂装无法弥补这一点——涂漆艳丽、抛光精细的机身，轻盈的步伐，不经意间那些富有魅力的肢体动作……很难不往某个方向想。</p><p>普神啊，他的白腿甲，还有红底盘，那么光滑，简直……</p><p>他想得入神，撞在红蜘蛛背上时差点害小个子飞行者就地摔倒。</p><p>“差点儿忘了，”红蜘蛛不以为然，“我是个傻瓜，给你这个，戴上它。”掀开座舱，红蜘蛛摸出一个火翼从没见过的小机械，“随便戴在哪儿，机舱里——最好是。”</p><p>“这是什么？”火翼摆弄着掌心大的扁平设备，他唯一能认得出的是上面有个按钮。</p><p>“哦快戴上，”白翅膀的同伴得意地眨眨光学镜，“你瞧！”他按下按钮，火翼浑身的机炮都耸了起来。“别这么紧张，还是我。它确实起效了对吗？”</p><p>“星翼……？”轰炸机疑惑地歪过头，“可你看上去不一样，而且你听上去也……”</p><p>“制作这些全息模拟装置花了我不少时间，包括变声组件；前面都是监控摄像，不伪装可进不去。”深绿色涂装的战车耸耸肩上的履带盘，“这是角斗场守卫的外形，好不容易才扫描到的。快启动你的，他们马上就要换班了。”</p><p>“等等，你是说……”火翼摸索着把模拟器按在座舱里。</p><p>“边走边聊。”迫不及待的“战车”冲军官招手，“感觉吸在上面了就按一下——成了！没人能认得出来，咱们走！”</p><p>“你真是个天才，小翅膀！”端详自己逼真的粗壮手臂，中将难掩声音中的兴奋。</p><p>“我一直是，长官。”红蜘蛛懒洋洋地咧嘴一笑，“这边儿，快！”</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛用两枪就放倒了人高马大的守卫，火翼用他的新脸皱了皱眉——他还是头一次看见这种射线。</p><p>“这些全息装甲只是伪装，我们的装备还是老样子。快帮帮我把他们拖走。”他的“战车”同伴抓住长得和自己如出一辙的本尊，蹬直的双脚下踩着两团火焰，看起来古怪之极。火翼耸耸肩抓住另一个下线的机体。</p><p>“你用的是什么，星翼？”他们把牺牲品扔进一口特别漆黑的地井，红蜘蛛要同伴守在外头望风，自己跟着跳下去。</p><p>“我自己改的，”他的声音从地下传来，带着点回音，还有一阵稀里哗啦的碰撞声，“他们没死，只是系统紊乱下线了。我们不能在这儿杀人，这些人只是讨生活，他们跟……跟我们一样——你盯着过道那边了吗？”</p><p>“当然，”火翼贴在墙上往外面点灯的地道看，“外头没人。你在那儿干什么？”</p><p>“确保他们多睡一会儿，”霸天虎刺客心满意足地割断火种供能线。“还有下线他们的发声器，要是有人在这儿喊起来了，那真的会非常尴尬。”他从两个褪色的胸膛豁口抽出双手，仔细抹干净上面的每一滴油渍。“我上来了。”火苗可能在尸体上留下了一点儿灼痕，不过谁在乎呢？</p><p>“告诉我，星翼，我们到底是来干什么的？”跟着红蜘蛛走向不知名的目的地，他们努力装成体型笨重的模样。</p><p>“你担心我要带着伟大的将军小偷小摸？”红蜘蛛再次心不在焉地将一枚小铁球扔进排水槽，火翼亲眼看着那东西伸出腿自己爬了下去，“那是不可能的，相信我，朋友。我们做的是正确的事——我已经为此准备了很久，保证万无一失——只要有你在。不，我不是罪犯，他们才是犯罪者，你知道我是什么意思。你提到一些军人失踪，不是吗？”他的指尖抚过墙上的金属板，一阵浅蓝色的火花噼啪作响，“或许不只是现役军人——我猜？”火翼点点头。</p><p>“训练营提到一些正在接受训练的预备役新兵在执行巡逻任务时失踪；每年都有几个，你那一届也有两个小队下落不明，后来他们暂停了这个项目。可你是怎么…你只有一个人。”他是吗？“你应该向空军汇报，你需要后援。这太危险了星翼！”他感到陌生，这个镇静自若、心思缜密的飞行者不像……他年轻的“小翅膀”会在卡隆人声鼎沸的竞技场兴奋地尖叫着上窜下跳，会跟着他去油吧喝到深夜、醉醺醺地霸占他的充电床，在正中间缩成一团充能。</p><p>“我不是刚下流水线的新丁，火翼。我已经为情报部服役好几塞年了，这就是我的工作常态。军队不会理会我，我不属于他们的人。”红蜘蛛做了个噤声的手势，几纳秒后火翼的私人通讯频道收到了久违的信息，“而且我不是孤身一人，我有后援——【你】在这儿。”用那张虚假的丑脸努力地笑了笑，“好吧……我有点儿害怕，火翼，你说得没错，这很危险。但我们已经没有回头路了，很抱歉把你拉下水。我只是……我必须成功，等你看见了，你也会明白的。”</p><p>“我能为你呼叫支援。”火翼抬手去通讯器。</p><p>“你不能。”深绿的的手按住他，“我屏蔽了你的外网通讯，现在只有我们俩能通话，还有我拦截的发给真正守卫的那些信息，转发到我们的虚拟IP端口。这一片都设置了通信监控，我们不能冒险。”他松开火翼，“继续走，我们快到围栏了。扮演好角色，照着刚才我发给你的那些记录。”</p><p>“你们迟到了，”上一班守卫抱怨地敲打着自己黄褐色的臂甲，“我本来这会儿都喝上了。”</p><p>“别他渣废话，”红蜘蛛轻车熟路地骂回去，“才晚了一塞分，你那两条不一边儿长的笨腿连这个屋都出不了。”他扔过几张薄薄的单次卡，“我他渣给你们俩买第一杯，因为出门前赢了点儿小钱。”那些零钱是他从刚才撂倒的战车身上找到的。两名高大的陆行赛博坦人笑嘻嘻地接住。</p><p>“得了吧，我们在这儿守着这群臭哄哄的、上不了台的炉渣你却在赌钱！再添点儿，吝啬鬼——你赢得可不只这点儿。”</p><p>“少废话！等他渣什么时候老子涨了工钱再说。”</p><p>“我不在乎工钱，要是他们把我调到关服务机的围栏去……”攥着钱的大个子一脸神往，“那些长翅膀的小美人儿……”</p><p>“那群小接口会把你撕得粉碎，”蓝色头盔的同事掴了他的背甲一把，“军队里出来的疯子，没有武器也能扯断你脖子上的主管线。几个月前有个傻瓜以为自己能赶在老板之前偷吃一口，我听说后来他们用了20多发脑波弹才敢进到笼子里把他的碎渣拣出来。等他们的火种被塞进服务机再老老实实地掏钱去吧你。”</p><p>“嗷——”黄褐色坦克缩缩脖子，“你老这么夸大其辞。”</p><p>“你们他渣的到底走不走？”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿地低吼，火翼能听出飞行者竭力压抑的颤抖；“我不介意你们俩再值一班，我可以自己去喝两杯。”</p><p>“想都别想！拿着你的钥匙，头儿今天可能会来检查——这儿或者服务机那边儿。”高大的赛博坦人越过他们下班离开，火翼攥着红蜘蛛的手腕，感到他的机体还在发颤。</p><p>“……我听说现在他们都把新货的手铐在墙上……”</p><p>“……还打了针据说，叫他们换了新身份之前预先‘适应适应’……”</p><p>下流的窃笑声消失在走廊，红蜘蛛抿着嘴关死房门，散热器才开始愤怒地轰鸣。</p><p>“别花时间在安慰我上，”他抱着子空间拎出来的工具箱冲向监牢，“帮我盯着外面。”囚犯们显然不喜欢红蜘蛛装扮的这个守卫，嘘声、诅咒声此起彼伏，甚至有一两条胳膊冒险钻出能量栏杆朝蹲在面前的机体挥舞，“闭嘴你们这帮刚下流水线的蠢货，”红蜘蛛压低嗓门手里忙活个不停，“是我。而且我不介意把你们当中特别蠢的几个留在这儿，别害我分心，老实等在那儿。要是你们不知道该干什么，就他渣再过一遍计划。要是有谁拖后腿，我可不会回头来救他。”</p><p>火翼想搞明白红蜘蛛的“计划”，可惜他对机械组装一窍不通。他看着红蜘蛛飘在空中，钻开一小块天花板往里面塞着什么。</p><p>“这儿有监控摄像，星翼。”他将注意力转向墙角一枚不起眼的光点，“你也解决了这个吗？”尝试确定当前坐标——失败。</p><p>“就几分钟，”红蜘蛛吐出嘴里的导线，把它们绕成一团塞回座舱，“足够我干完；这垃圾堆经常接触不良，稍微断一会儿没人注意得到。成了，”他盖好脚下的地板，转向围栏后那些赛博坦人，“别轻举妄动，等我的信号，准备好地图。咱们走。”不知什么时候他又回到火翼身边。</p><p>“你在这儿埋伏多久了，说真的？”他们溜出值班室沿着另一条旧隧道向下。</p><p>“几周。”红蜘蛛示意火翼等在原地，自己朝下一个路口探头瞧了瞧，“在这儿等一会儿，帮我解决掉那两个行吗？”他突然关闭全息模拟，火翼眨了好几次光学镜重新适应红白相间的小机体——现在红蜘蛛不见了；他的声音从墙的另一边传来。</p><p> </p><p>“哦我们当然知道你该往哪儿走，可怜的小家伙，”一架落单、没有武装的小飞机，他说他迷路了——天真地问能不能好心为他指路回到竞技场那边找他的朋友；双炮坦克兄弟俩简直无法相信自己的好运气。“干嘛不到这儿来呢？你瞧……”挤出自以为和善的笑容，带黄条纹的壮硕赛博坦人边搭话边走近，在通讯频道里指挥自己铁锈色的老弟从后面包抄以及——见鬼的动静小一点儿。“我们知道近路，就在这扇门后面，干嘛不过来让我们带你去？没必要害怕，我们只是几个保安，为了帮助你这样的……游客。”那些鲜艳的红蓝色涂装漂亮极了，而且还有他最喜欢的白色机身……在把这个小东西交给老板换一大笔钱之前，他们能抓紧时间好好享用一番。</p><p>小猎物看上去对这套说辞并不满意，正在谨慎地后退；他困惑地轻轻摇头，鲜红的光学镜瞪得圆圆的，因为本能的恐惧——我还能让它们因为别的原因瞪圆，比如插在接口里难以置信的粗管子；我的。</p><p>“不……我想不必了，先生。谢谢你，”还差一点儿就能堵住他的后路了，再往左边挪一点儿……“我想……我想到我可以给朋友发通讯。很抱歉打扰你们的工作我得走……你的同事呢？”</p><p>“抓住他！”来不及调整最佳战略位置了，两辆坦克扑上来的架势活像天地大冲撞，可惜准头差了点儿；飞行者短促地尖叫一声慌慌张张地钻过他们胳膊底下的空隙夺路而逃。</p><p>“你这蠢货——”</p><p>“快起来——”</p><p>别，火翼，等在那儿！</p><p>“站住你这漏油的小接口否则我就开枪——”</p><p>“不行！要是打坏了就不值——”</p><p>“闭嘴追上他——”</p><p>“把电网*拿出来——”</p><p>两具钢铁庞然大物轰响着撞出拐角，用不着红蜘蛛提醒，火翼知道该怎么做。</p><p>“星翼！”踹开被机炮打成筛子的坦克，火翼冲向匍匐在地的那坨废铁。</p><p>红蜘蛛及时发射了零射线。仰面躺在地上，他朝中将咧嘴笑，机身还在微微抽搐。</p><p>“嘿……火翼，我没事儿，谢谢。”红蜘蛛倚在同伴肩甲上，小心地撑着地往外爬，“只是……这块大废渣有这么沉，他差点压碎我的胸腔……帮帮我，该死的电网绑住了我的腿——他们还带了这个，我倒是没想到。”火翼砸碎电网的能量源，搀扶他站直。</p><p>“你是个疯子，小翅膀。”火翼拍拍红蜘蛛白色的肩甲，上面有一两道划痕，是坦克的尸体留下的。“要不是我在这儿，你早被他们拧掉手脚扔进笼子里卖了。”</p><p>“对对，没错儿长官——”红蜘蛛做出虚心接受的姿势，偷偷朝火翼眨眨光学镜，“感谢您做我的‘后援’，我就知道您靠得住。我也不会那么惨嘛，他们会留下我的胳膊腿儿的。快走，”他一骨碌爬起来，“我得最后检查一遍这些远程组装的屏蔽。”火翼想起那些长腿的小铁球。</p><p>“等等……”他揉揉眉心，“你造了一群小……会变形的小赛博坦人？操纵他们变成这些机器？”红蜘蛛半跪在栅栏前捣鼓着什么，一边用火翼听不清的声音和凑近身边的几个飞行者小声交谈。</p><p>“什么？”他抬起头，“别傻了朋友，那怎么可能？这些小东西只不过是简单的运输装置，带有一点儿固定编程的组装作业功能。每只机器虫搬一枚零件，把货物卸下来，按顺序装好，就这样。我造不出变形齿轮。”</p><p>“听着一样不可思议。”火翼喃喃自语。红蜘蛛不是被送到……他们管那个叫什么来着，地质科研所？现在研究地质学还得会干这个？</p><p>“吞下这个，”他把什么小罐子滚进牢房，“一人一颗——别当糖抢；这些指示激素能帮你们分解注射的针剂。”红蜘蛛起身退后几步，盯着每名囚犯都分到一颗药丸，他敲敲墙壁，取回药瓶。“很快你们就会感觉好些，别轻举妄动——照计划来，等我的信号。”</p><p>“计划？”火翼终于忍不住了，“你到底有什么计划？我没听你提过。”</p><p>“你没有，”红蜘蛛拍拍火翼伪装的战车护甲催他离开，“我说过，这不是我第一次过来。早就安排好了——咱们快走。”</p><p>“告诉我那是什么计划，”青丘军官拒绝出门，“既然你把我拉进来，你应该至少让我知道我在做什么。”</p><p>“说来话长。这不违法，”红蜘蛛耸耸机翼，“我告诉过你。这不会害你上军事法庭的，我保证，但你不能告诉别人。”</p><p>“长话短说。”火翼坚持。红蜘蛛气恼地瞪着他。“别人不会知道的，告诉我，星翼。”</p><p>“好极了，”他甩甩手，“边走边谈，我全都告诉你。但是必须快一点儿，这里不安全——你看见他们想对我做什么了。那是你希望的吗，‘长官’？”</p><p> </p><p>挤进竞技场观众席的空档，火翼发现自己手里多了一样东西。</p><p>“帮帮我，火翼……”红蜘蛛被人潮挤得紧贴在他胸前，那具小机体热乎乎的，散热口排出的热风害得火翼芯里有点发痒，“我一个人的电压激活不了这么多…”他们钻过两辆工程车中间的窄缝，火翼有点儿后悔自己刚才照红蜘蛛说的那样关掉全息伪装，“…这么多远程设备；帮我按下它——不是现在。等我的信号。”他从灰色迷彩胸甲底下仰头，圆圆的光学镜亮亮地反射着赛场场炫目的灯光，“我一定要救下他们，必须是今天，必须是现在——这是最后的机会了，我告诉过你。我再也无法忍受了，你无法想象那些噩梦。”他的翅膀在发抖，火翼抚摸那对薄薄的金属，搂紧年轻的飞行者红白相间的机身——他全身都在发抖，一定是因为他害怕。他黑色的头盔擦得一尘不染——只除了后盖的几道刮痕，他把脸埋在轰炸机的座舱旁边。火翼听见自己的散热器嗡嗡巨响——这儿是不是太热了？</p><p>“嘘……”火翼小声呢喃，周围太吵了，小翅膀不会听到的；可……“那当然，小翅膀。我们一起干，然后我们一起回军营。你救了被绑架的战士们……没人会惩罚你的……我敢肯定。”</p><p>心不在焉地应付着火翼，红蜘蛛凝神倾听台上的动静——他在数秒，尽力不表现得躁动不安；时间过得太慢了，他败露了吗？会不会有好几个高大的三变打手突然闯进人群把他抓走？他以为自己是谁——这个愚蠢的计划，他得对此全权负责，他干嘛要这么干呢？他该把这种活儿留给声波……威震天本人，甚至是。他干嘛要自讨苦吃呢？</p><p>因为我他渣受够睡在见鬼的仓库里被鬼鬼祟祟的挖地虎骚扰了。虽然住在那儿顺手牵羊倒是十分方便。</p><p>这排观众席边缘一阵骚动，红蜘蛛惊恐地绷紧机体——他能看见几头比他高一倍的三变金刚耸立在人丛上方，阴沉着脸推搡尖叫不止的观众——他们暗红色的光镜扫视前方，然后全都钉在他身上。他们在往这边走。来不及了。</p><p>“星翼？怎么——”火翼低头，红蜘蛛紧紧攥着他的腰，他深色的小脸满是恐惧。</p><p>“现在——现在！火翼！启动它！”他的声音带上了哭腔，“他们发现了——按那个按钮！快！”</p><p>四下一片漆黑。不过场上的爆炸巨响和腾起的火球着实吸引了足够的注意力。</p><p>“快走——快飞！这边！”红蜘蛛挣扎着变形冲向最近的通道，他的机翼掠过尖叫奔逃的观众几乎在他们五颜六色的脑袋顶上擦出火星。火翼追了上去——这并不容易，他们不是唯一想到可以变成飞行器逃走的赛博坦人。</p><p>到处都是密密麻麻的逃窜者，到处都是浓烟，警报，火光……到处都是尖叫声和哀嚎，建筑物崩塌的轰响和新的爆炸，火翼拼命跟紧红蜘蛛——他们拐过一个弯，这里不是通向出口的必经之路，人流稀疏得多。</p><p>“等等——”红蜘蛛落地，“我需要……我需要发一条信息，我要确认一下。你可以先跑，火翼，这儿不安全。”</p><p>“你他渣到底是什么时候安的这么多炸弹！？”轰炸机在震耳欲聋的噪音中大吼——难怪他说他自己的电压启动不了这么多设备；确实是太多了些。</p><p>“这几个塞周！”红蜘蛛吼回去，一边在他的群体通讯频道输入信息——很庆幸大多数人都毫发无伤——按照更新的地图走，离开地下就朝汇合坐标前进，别停下，别飞得太高，直到看见接应部队！“每次我来就安装几个！”撤离的陆行部队，19号闸门旁边有一艘运输船，上面只有一名值班人员——征用它！“我们走！快走！”——尽量带上所有人，只要伤得不重。</p><p>他们汇入拥挤不堪的航线。</p><p>“这行不通！”火翼被撞得险些落地，他挣扎着擦过通道墙壁，“人太多了，谁也跑不出去！”</p><p>“这边儿！跟上奴隶们！”红蜘蛛冲进岔路，“我在这边炸通了一堵墙！”变回主形态，他伸手拉住轰炸机灰色的翅膀将他拖近，不在意脚下的推进口火苗烧糊几颗脑袋。</p><p>红蜘蛛翻滚着在烟火中变形，穿过重获自由的飞机们，侧身的姿态优雅得如同舞蹈。他超过他的追随者们冲向领头位置，火翼听见他哈哈大笑，他高声欢呼就像第一次驾着军队的飞船全速冲刺那晚——光彩夺目。附近的几架飞机认出了中将，按照规矩减速、向长官致敬，感谢救命之恩；火翼草草应和，加快速度，军品们让出一条路，让他能够向前——向前，靠近他的小天才。火翼追不上他——星翼曾经说过，他是全赛博坦最快的飞行者；他名副其实。</p><p> </p><p>伴着一股火光和旧轨道桥碎块沉入运河的巨响他们重见天日，火翼的定位系统又能用了，他变形落地，四处张望——在那儿呢，飞行者腰杆挺直、叉腰立在断桥边缘，目送他刚刚解救的部队一队队融化在仍然低垂的夜幕深处；用不着回头，火翼也能看见他脸上自豪的微笑。</p><p>“这真是……”他站到红蜘蛛身边，飞行者还望着天边——最后几个小队飞走前满怀敬意地朝他打了个旋儿“我说这真是……”他身上一股烟味，满是横七竖八的灼痕——火翼知道自己也没好到哪儿去——但他光学镜晶亮，神采奕奕。火翼突然忘了自己的话。</p><p>“我猜你好久没这么全力以赴了。”红蜘蛛收回视线，甚至亲昵地拍拍轰炸机斑驳的灰色臂甲。</p><p>“是有段时间了。”火翼环顾四周，“好个夜晚！你真是不可思议，小翅膀！你成长得——我手下那群菜鸟如果有你一半儿的本事……”他摇摇头。</p><p>“我只是遵照空军入伍宣誓词：以一当千，长官。”红蜘蛛咧嘴一笑，“我不是一个人，我有后援。”他眨眨光学镜。</p><p>“早说过你能信得过我的……普神啊，天还黑着？可我以为我们在下面待了……”</p><p>“底层夜长*，长官。”红蜘蛛一语双关。</p><p>他们沉默地站了一会儿，直到听见火焰将熄，铸桥的金属冷却收缩、噼啪作响。</p><p>“我相信我做的是正确的事。”红蜘蛛打破沉默；他的散热器疲惫不堪地喘息着。</p><p>“毫无疑问，小英雄。”他任凭火翼圈住自己的肩，“你是空军的英雄——想想看军委会听过汇报以后，普神啊你会平步青云的！你会跟我一起回去的，对吗？”</p><p>“我……我不知道。”亢奋的劲头过去了，他好累；“我不知道高层会怎么看待我，火翼……我真的不知道。而且他们都走了你瞧。”</p><p>“他们会去哪儿？他们是空军；他们得回到营地去——否则呢？”</p><p>“某个安全的地方，”红蜘蛛面无表情；他必须继续说话，必须保持清醒……“能保护得了他们的地方；去找能接受得了他们的人。我猜。”他流水线的，只要往地上一躺他就会立即下线。</p><p>“你的意思就是青丘空军。”火翼对自己点点头。</p><p>“当我们被绑架的时候，空军没有保护我们；”红蜘蛛抖开肩头的手臂，“当我们遭到囚禁、蹂躏和侮辱的时候，空军没有解救我们。”他站在一边，黯淡的光学镜盯着火翼。“我信任你，火翼——我把你当作朋友，唯一的一个。你比其他人要好——比他们每个人加在一块儿都更好，你关心你的士兵们——你知道他们不。而且你知道你能……我们应该一起战斗，我们应该做更有意义的事，而不是跟一群肥得从盔甲缝儿往外渗油的炉渣扯皮、争权夺利同时我们自己的战士忍受奴役之苦。”他伸出一只蓝色的小手，脏兮兮的、沾满了硝烟的痕迹，但火翼知道它都成就过什么。“跟我走——让我们一起离开这个垃圾堆，我们能成就一切，我们所向披靡！你真正的颜色——我们可以一起把它找回来，让它永远属于你，【兄弟】。”他的双眼在黑夜中燃烧，他的词句也是。火翼感到翅膀一阵发痒，就像隧道里灼热的空气还在熏蒸他的护甲，就像鲜艳的橙色在斑驳的乌云下燃烧，咆哮着要挣脱束缚。</p><p>他们等待得足够久。</p><p>“小翅膀我……这个决定对我来说很难；我希望你能……”火翼举起双手，“这并不是一个‘不’！你得理解我的意思，你知道，我的战士们……我在乎他们，真的。但我不能强迫每个人都跟我一起离开军队。而谁会来保护他们呢？”</p><p>红蜘蛛什么也没说，只是朝他张开胳膊。</p><p>“我能不能？”</p><p>“当然。”他摸上去还有点儿烫。他闻上去有点儿糊味，他们俩都是。</p><p>“现在……”后颈主管线上微微一麻，“那扇门里面有什么？走廊尽头，三种颜色。”他……动不了。</p><p>“我……”火翼的世界沉入黑暗。</p><p> </p><p>这儿足够安全了，火翼很快就会被发现。红蜘蛛撑住膝盖，呻吟着站直。办妥了——今晚；所有解救的军品都已被接收，幸亏声波那只红黑飞天小炉渣没出于私怨吞掉他的汇报。霸天虎接应部队满载而归；而红蜘蛛现在全身都痛，只想一头栽在充电床上。</p><p>一条通讯邮件，来自威震天。红蜘蛛匀出一点儿体力打了个哆嗦。</p><p>一句话，两个词*。</p><p>红蜘蛛看了一遍，然后又一遍。他吹了声口哨。</p><p>他一跃而起，变形的动作只有一点儿得意；他冲进初升的苍白曙光。</p><p> </p><p>(11)完<br/>【2017/10/03-01:31】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>差强人意：据说这个成语比较难，含义是“勉强令人满意”。</p><p>爱痕：love scars. </p><p>关于体味：一个杜撰的设计：由于机体运转需要的能量液纯度、浓度及溶剂有差异，尤其是与大型工业/军用的陆行赛博坦人相比，飞行者的体液气味更淡、质地更稀、能量纯度更高、单位质量也更小。</p><p>青丘飓风：一个杜撰的油吧，名字这么中二显然是很高级的地方。</p><p>电网：一个杜撰的设计：不是咱们熟悉的那种电网，是一种弹射型武器，将通了高压电的强磁能量网装进特制的弹壳发射出去，半空中展开，受到赛博坦合金的吸引而紧紧套住猎物，强电流将导致目标的神经传感系统短路，周身瘫痪一段时间。</p><p>底层夜长：Nights are longer down here；无论是对不见天日的青丘下层街区，还是对社会底层的住民们。</p><p>威震天的邮件：可以想见，那句话是：Excellent, Starcream.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. The Long, Long Fall 04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>跟好朋友的事情怎么能算出轨呢？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>12</p><p>“现在我们的‘英雄’来了*。”霸天虎首领面带恰到好处的赞许，身后的声波一如既往地将情绪隐藏在面罩之后。他们共同注视涂装艳丽的战斗机尖啸着降低高度，翻转变形成名叫红蜘蛛的飞行者。落地前飞行者颇具技巧地稍微点燃推进器，红白相间的机翼向上扬起，角度比平时稍高——不经意的炫耀；他沿着宽阔的基地空军专用通道走近，步履轻盈，年轻的脸上喜气洋洋。飞行者们认出了他，有几个甚至热情地跟他打招呼，他低调地回应了他们每一个——只不过嘴角翘得更高了些。</p><p>“威震天阁下，很荣幸得到您的赏光——”红蜘蛛主动问候主人，姿态优雅地行了个礼——有点浮夸的老式鞠躬；他微微抬起头，表情已经换成恭顺的微笑，“希望战士们能入得了您的眼，我从军队资料库里甄选综合素质最好的军人。”他站直机身，平顺地舒展机翼——适量地放松关节，它们没有刚才翘得那么神气了，或许是因为他毕竟还是注意到了方才威震天神情微妙的变化。“他们当中有一些是统治阶层的受害者……或许没有其他人那么好，但获救者们都心存感激，对霸天虎的忠诚毋庸置疑；况且他们本就是军品，我可以重新组织训练——当然，是在您批准的情况下；这是您的部队。”他竭力强迫自己别绷紧翅膀——那样除了凸显恐惧之外，无法在威震天手中提供任何额外的防护。他的暴君或许享受红蜘蛛瑟瑟发抖的模样……但适当地展示信赖会更让他满意的；而且在新部下们眼中也会比抖成一团好看得多。</p><p>声波没有对自己遭到忽视的事实发表任何可见的观点。</p><p>红蜘蛛让自己的脸上——以及芯里——布满无害的情绪：渴望当面获得肯定的期待，年轻的局促不安，对上级纯洁的敬畏，再来一小撮希望证明自己的热切。保持下去。</p><p>角斗士脸上的微笑略有恢复。</p><p>“作为你任务的第二部分，这显然是你的职责，指挥官。”红蜘蛛一愣——威震天刚刚叫他什么？“陆地部队与你无关，你需要把这些满天飘的松散锈渣铸成霸天虎大业用以翱翔天际的铁翼。今天的夜循环结束前到战略室见我，汇报你的训练计划初步构想，然后我们再来看你是否能在三个赛博坦日之内生成一套可行的完整方案。要做的工作多得是，别得意忘形，【脚踏实地*】，我年轻的空军指挥官——别让我失望。”小家伙迅速仰起脸，上面的笑容比刚才真诚得多；“现在去吧，立即开始思考——行动。我假设你了解每一个新兵——名字，特点，不足；你还有几循环可以去弥补你的粗心大意，红蜘蛛。然后到你的新舱室去——声波已经给你发放了数字钥匙——整理一份书面计划，不要只带着逻辑混乱的夸夸其谈来见我。”高大的赛博坦战车抬抬手指，允许他的小战斗机再次行礼——这次是浅浅一躬，喃喃着保证的话语，随后迫不及待地飞向自己的同类。</p><p>红蜘蛛的部队早就做好了迎接准备，他们热情地围住红白相间的长官。红蜘蛛宣布了些东西，翅膀丛林中爆发出一小阵欢呼和哨声，飞行者簇拥着自己的小领袖，撇下陆行长官们走开了。</p><p>“声波，”铁灰色的领袖盯着红白相间的小飞机被崇敬与喜爱浸没，“看住他。”</p><p>“如您所愿，威震天陛下。”</p><p>沉默地离开飞行者们的巢穴，送别他们的只有飞进音频接收器的只言片语。</p><p>“惊天雷，闹翻天呢？把他找来，我需要……”</p><p> </p><p>火翼冲面前的芯理诊疗机露出整齐的笑容。大夫叹息着揉揉自己带着浅绿色条纹的额角。</p><p>“长官，您还是没想起什么吗？”</p><p>“没。”就一名部分失忆的患者而言，他笑得有点儿太无忧无虑了些，“大夫都解决不了的事儿，我恐怕没什么办法。照你们说，我的脑模块被……那个词儿叫什么来着？‘消词’？”</p><p>“‘短期记忆扇缓存磁片区域部分消磁’，”对方吐出一串术语，“主要症状是失去受影响部分缓存的数据——”</p><p>“说赛博坦语，大夫。”轰炸机瞪着手持数据板的旋翼飞行器。</p><p>“再说一遍——您失忆了，有人手动消除了那些记忆，通过某种手段；不管是谁，他的活儿干得很精确，只消除了7个循环的信息，没有波及其他数据，没有留下痕迹——没有脑神经手术穿刺，没有针剂注射孔，没有植入异物，没有操作记录。什么都没有。”</p><p>“而你依然认为是别人动的手，而不是我这把老铁皮到了该换的时候？”火翼耸耸翅膀。</p><p>“几次体检证明这不是机体自发出现的异常——没有可见的诱因。”军医实话实说，“您的纳米机运行日志缺失了15塞分，医疗组怀疑针对您的记忆消除行为是通过纳米机完成操作的。又或者……不，那不可能。”他迟疑地抚摸嘴唇。</p><p>“告诉我，大夫。”你很少能在军品脸上看到这么坦率的红光学镜。</p><p>“我只在什么地方读到过理论，”医疗机摊开双手，“那就像彻头彻尾的胡说八道：有人认为用特殊的力场可以在记忆群——缓存或长期记忆卷，缓存更容易影响——制造出一块不稳定区域，写入该区域的数据是——顾名思义——不稳定的，靠力场保持存取功能的正常运转；一旦关闭平衡力场，这些信息就可以轻易地移除，连同力场制造的虚拟记忆区。据说有人做出来了，至少是有人宣称找到了可以实现这种效果的波长。”他友好地拍拍火翼，“听上去像发疯对吗？那种力场波本身就极易散失能量，必须将发生装置紧贴机体，否则根本不可能生效——如果有人对您做了那件事，您不可能察觉不出的，相信我，长官。原型机很大，可制造的能量波甚至难以穿透外层护甲的厚度，因此除非……长官？”</p><p>“什么？”火翼发现自己的手指在抚摸座舱外盖……这很奇怪。他垂下手臂。“你猜怎么着，大夫？你说的这些我一个字母也听不懂。告诉我，有人能把这个什么‘发生装置’升级一下吗？比如……我不知道，造小一点儿？”</p><p>“我不知道，长官，我只是个医生。”军医耸耸肩甲，“或许可以，但那不会改变什么；就我所知，是波段本身的问题。您有什么线索了？”他凑近中将的脸。</p><p>“没。”火翼咧嘴一笑，“我得走了，我的那群傻小子们，没人盯着恐怕要开狂欢节。谢谢你，大夫。回头见。”不等得到回答，灰色的身影已经晃出了诊室大门。</p><p>他走着，抚摸着自己的嘴唇，底层记忆库中回荡着那个甜甜的、沙哑的声音。</p><p>【他的】声音。【他的】问题。</p><p>“我们会再次见面的，长官……很快。”</p><p>火翼按住嘴唇。</p><p> </p><p>“这就是我要说的，”率先拽掉全息投影头盔，红蜘蛛随手关掉程序，扫视陷在模拟舱中跟导线和身下减震软垫搏斗的一排排飞行者——有些他从青丘奴贩手中解救出来的赛博坦人还是没执行过作战任务的新兵，有的甚至还没从训练营毕业。“必须尽快避开爆炸范围。不同的易爆化学品产生的冲击也不同；在进行计算时充分考虑本次模拟涉及的各种影响——把这些记下来。”他确定一双双鲜红的光学镜都已经完全聚焦在自己身上，“你们的训练目标是成为霸天虎的飞行战士，不是你们肚子里的飞弹——搞清楚两者之间的区别。威震天阁下不希望你们跟着地面目标同归于尽——我也不希望。还有，别他渣坠毁在自己的友军身上。”他跳下主操作台，“现在，我们去外面伸伸翅膀。出舱后【站稳】再走，别他渣再跟一群接触不良的压路机似的把别人踩扁，还没上天就坠毁了一半儿。”新兵集训——他真希望自己做对了；至少他的教官以及……火翼中将是这么训练他的。</p><p>走出模拟训练室，惊天雷和闹翻天守在门口——至少惊天雷是；闹翻天四仰八叉地摊坐在地，稀里哗啦地扭动自己的翅膀关节，直到红蜘蛛冲他抬起脚，才一闪身站起来——用他的瞬间移动能力。红白相间的长机一脸厌倦地把背后举着胳膊张牙舞爪的小傻瓜推到一边儿。</p><p>“惊天雷，清点人数，然后进去检查一遍。别把什么东西落下。”不苟言笑的天蓝色飞行者沉默地点点头开始工作。</p><p>“我干什么，尖叫鬼？”闹翻天挥挥紫色的胳膊。</p><p>“站那儿。”红蜘蛛指指一块地砖，特异飞行者闪烁着出现在上面。“待在那儿。”</p><p>“然后呢？”</p><p>“然后待在那儿。”红蜘蛛重复了一遍，他转身不再理会闹翻天，开始专心审视他的队列。</p><p>“噢————这根本一点儿意义也……”</p><p>“我说待在那儿，这是长官的命令。”红蜘蛛头也不回。</p><p>“你才不是我的——”闹翻天拖长声调。</p><p>“听你长官的，闹子。”惊天雷抽空打断他。</p><p>“你们俩真没劲！”</p><p>闹翻天的散热器不服气地轰轰响；他把机翼根部的传动关节搞得咔嗒响；他两脚挤在地砖中间，挥舞胳膊把机身往外探，去够红蜘蛛的翅膀——</p><p>“你要是不知道怎么老实站着不动，我就给你一发零射线。”红蜘蛛面无表情地瞪着两架迷彩涂装的战斗机匆匆跑过面前。“停止做鬼脸，‘蠢翻天’，否则我开枪的时候瞄准你的脸。”</p><p>“我饿了，‘长官’。”紫黑涂装的小飞机打报告。</p><p>“那就别他流水线的把宝贵的能量浪费在你那些愚蠢的空间移动恶作剧上。”红蜘蛛试图控制情绪。</p><p>“它们不蠢！”闹翻天为自己的特异功能辩护，“你肯定在身上带了能量块，尖叫鬼——我都闻见了。给我一块儿，我饿得飞不起来。”</p><p>红蜘蛛不理会。</p><p>“TC？TC——”</p><p>“嘴闭上会儿，闹子。”惊天雷疲惫地答道。</p><p>“……威震天陛下会看我们的训练吗？”闹翻天转移话题。</p><p>“威震天当然关注他的战士们，所以你应该停止表现得这么丢人。”红蜘蛛交叉着胳膊。</p><p>“得了吧尖叫鬼——威震天陛下根本不在乎我们……他把我们丢给你来管。”</p><p>红蜘蛛攥紧了拳头。他的散热器呢？控制住它，吸气，排气，吸气，排气。</p><p>“威震天阁下，”他试着让自己听起来有耐心，“不会……不是飞行者，他不如我们了解飞行者的机体特性和空中作战技巧。”最后一名新兵小跑过走廊——他们不许在这里飞，威震天似乎格外讨厌推进口火焰留下的焦痕。</p><p>“不是‘我们’，”闹翻天冲红蜘蛛的头盔后盖撇嘴，“你的意思是‘你’，你说自己比威震天陛下懂得还多。你觉得威震天陛下没资格……”</p><p>“闹翻天！”蓝色的飞行者警告地瞪了他一眼，“嘘！”</p><p>这个字的意思就连闹翻天也能听得懂。</p><p>红蜘蛛猛地转过身来，他的拳头在微颤，脸上的微笑也是。</p><p>“我从没那么说过。”年轻空军指挥官的声调平稳得像钢丝上飞转的陀螺，“我遵从威震天阁下的命令为他训练霸天虎飞行部队，而他把这个活儿交给我是因为他知道我能干好——至少是我会【尽力】干好。如果你对我们主人的决定有什么意见，尽管随便朝什么地方打个招呼——我很确定声波会关照的。”暗红的光学镜死盯着面前僵硬的脸，“你应该感到庆幸我不会亲自汇报此事，因为你朋友惊天雷是一名称职的士兵。思考不是你的长项，闹翻天，我会给你一个你也能执行得了的命令：”红蜘蛛凑得更近，几乎贴在闹翻天的音频接收器上，不考虑咬牙切齿的神情，那些缓慢的低语算得上和颜悦色。“跟上——其他人，出——去。【现在】*！”</p><p>红蜘蛛咆哮出最后一个词，僚机惊得一跳，“嗡”地一声瞬移而去。</p><p>“你干完没有？”出于惯性，他吼了惊天雷一句。</p><p>“成了，”蓝色的赛博坦人冒出头，“都去了，什么也没丢下，哪儿也没坏。”他扫视眼前这一小块儿走廊，“怎么搞的？你知道闹子不是有意的，他是不太灵光，可也没必要这样儿。”</p><p>“你该教教他怎么管住自己的发声器，还有脑模块。”红蜘蛛还盯着闹翻天踩过的一小块地面，“这个胡说八道的小傻瓜迟早要害惨我们。”他从子空间掏出什么东西塞进另一架僚机黑色的手掌，“……告诉那炉渣：由于他这么蠢，今天只有一块儿，吃完了别他渣围着我叫唤。现在趁他还没躺下来丢我的脸，给他拿去，我一会儿就到。”</p><p>惊天雷识相地消失在通道尽头。红蜘蛛盯着他的背影确保他确实走远了。</p><p>他的手……</p><p>它们还在抖。红蜘蛛狠狠甩了墙壁一拳——至少疼痛能撕碎脸上那些恐惧，他呲牙裂嘴地想。</p><p>红蜘蛛没那么容易忘记自己说过的话，而声波的记性只会更好；现在他怀疑威震天也一样。直到那对紫色的标志烙上翅膀，红蜘蛛从没为这种东西后悔过。两张狡猾的三角面具仿佛正在燃烧，就像刚得到它们的那天晚上。它们幸灾乐祸，窃窃私语。</p><p>红蜘蛛喜欢自由，威震天不。</p><p>“闭嘴。”他跺着脚离开了。</p><p> </p><p>声波尽职尽责地为霸天虎的所有者转播了录下的一切。</p><p>“干得不错，声波。”威震天赞许地点点头——可能是出于情报官杰出的表现，又或许他只是对红蜘蛛的反应感到满意。</p><p>听说震荡波开发的技术能使霸天虎烙印与火种相连，那个小炉渣还颇不情愿。借口执行刺杀任务任务需要隐藏身份，红蜘蛛逃过一次；同样的借口被用于青丘的收买任务；威震天怀疑这个借口红蜘蛛能永远用下去。于是在青丘的奴隶们抵达锈海当天，前角斗士之王屈尊亲自发信召回红蜘蛛，亲手掐着小飞机的脖子把他摁上改造台。</p><p>接受标记或者接受惩罚——首领言简意赅。关于“隐蔽身份”，声波可以提供热感应贴片；关于受罚……吊钩有圆锯和电钻。</p><p>没浪费多长时间，无论是做选择还是动手术。小东西哆嗦了几阵，不过没有惨叫挣扎——主要归功于绑住他手脚的镣铐，抵着脑瓜的融合炮口可能也起了一部分作用。</p><p>欢迎入伙，霸天虎。有朝一日你会感激的。</p><p>已经没有回头路了；霸天虎的人事部门不负责处理离职申请，那是处决小队的活儿。</p><p> </p><p>声波会知道吗？现在既然红蜘蛛也有标记了……他们说这玩意儿轻易刮不掉，多亏震荡波的技术——那个紫炉渣的技术有多好？声波能听见他的火种吗不管他逃了多远？红蜘蛛蜷起腿。他其实没必要这样，即使身着增压伪装护甲，身下这张充电床也能让他摊开六肢*舒舒服服地休息，宽得就像……</p><p>无论如何，威震天对那些能证明自己价值的部下总是很慷慨的，虽然得知红蜘蛛又要回青丘，他打听得实在很细。</p><p>红蜘蛛不确定自己的上一次胜利究竟有没有让霸天虎首领对他的智力水平略感欣慰，或许有一点儿——威震天允许他不必频繁联系声波（“管自己好份内的事，你已经不是新手了。”）。从现在起，他得直接向威震天本人汇报（“把这看作一项提拔，红蜘蛛。”）——话说回来，被当成智障也没什么不好的，看看闹翻天吧……不，不一样。</p><p>裹着伪装护甲红蜘蛛对自己摇摇头。</p><p>闹翻天是个真正的傻瓜，他会对此心满意足；而红蜘蛛……你就是忍不住对吗？</p><p>这不只是个人荣誉和社会认同感的问题，红蜘蛛盯着陌生的双手，我只是需要它们，能让我发号施令的权力，至少能让我调走一艘飞船……还没有飞船，但以后会的。救得了天火，还得保得住他——是红蜘蛛保护天火，不是反过来。</p><p>紧扣面罩的伪装面甲下他微微一笑。</p><p>在那之后……他不知道，他们可以逃走，也许？他能……他能带天火到别处去吗？不，他可受不了生活在小不丁点儿、总是黏糊糊的肉虫中间。或者他们可以投奔赛博坦空军？他们总可以投奔空军，霸天虎的空中部队听命于红蜘蛛，他可以把他们也带回去然后……</p><p>他打了个寒噤。</p><p>天火也可以留在他的飞行部队，大家伙会没事的，红蜘蛛保证过。绝不会——决不能把他交给别人：变态的震荡波，狡猾的声波，愚蠢的闪电，威震天本人——不。【尤其是】威震天。</p><p>天火属于红蜘蛛。就像空军部队也属于红蜘蛛一样。威震天尽管宣称所有权，飞行者们知道他们该听谁的指挥；而且红蜘蛛就快掌握他的次级全向控制台*了，他甚至还能给脑模块联机线安一个变压阀，以防每次用过那玩意儿后都头痛好几个循环。</p><p>……见鬼！</p><p>他衷心希望声波的音频接收器没伸这么长。</p><p>独眼科学家精心打造的护甲液体冷却装置擅自启动了，液压泵将冷凝液汩汩挤进甲片内层的降温层，紧贴机身的感应线路组跟着红蜘蛛紧张的机身一起降温；裹紧全身的裸线释放出一股弱电流，红蜘蛛自体散热套件被强制停用了——用不着浪费能量，震荡波认为，护甲的冷却功能更有效率，噪音也更小；而且这套护甲很合身——太合身了，跟火翼一起从军备库偷穿出来的那些望尘莫及。他的主人为了“赏赐红蜘蛛的贡献”特别叮嘱要为他专门打造一套精度最高的，他是怎么说的来着？“就像另一层皮，他必须看上去毫无破绽，无论是动是静”——执行起命令来震荡波可谓不遗余力。尽管与本来面目大相径庭，护甲不会磨痛飞行者的关节和双脚，不会卡住他的翅膀关节，不会迫使他在里面摆出难受的姿势：带高精度传感内衬线路的盔甲能温和地让他不够契合机型的关节无痛脱臼，好将肢体拉伸到足够的长度；他的新脸甚至能做出表情——精确得令人害怕。这张“皮”接管了他的一切，红蜘蛛别无选择，只好接受。</p><p>他的确考虑过提议威震天允许他继续用自己改装的全息伪装——冒着被质问为何没有如实提交青丘营救执行记录的风险。在舒适感和秘密中间选择并不困难。</p><p>裹得密不透风的滋味很怪，但现在他已经多少有些习惯了：当初为了方便震荡波对细节设计进行精校，红蜘蛛被抓进实验室里套上全副行当穿了4天。最早几个版本的全天候实时脉冲感应刺激差点把他逼疯，现在想起来还觉得尴尬——要不是震荡波是个满脑模块塞满逻辑的疯子，红蜘蛛会认定这块紫渣有意拿这种下流的方式折磨他。</p><p>不管怎样，幸亏成品至少只是偶尔让他全身有点儿麻。</p><p>以及，尽管可能性不大，红蜘蛛还是暗自向火种源祈祷威震天没一时兴起命令把远程全机体释放高压电这样的刑罚放进去——他自己的机体装甲有些地方着实被拖开了不窄的缝隙。</p><p>越想越难受，红蜘蛛跳下充电床，准备去洗个能量浴。至少在扫描确认过私人浴室没有监控设施后，安全系统允许他暂时脱下这一身。谨慎地锁好门，红蜘蛛迫不及待地挣出束缚滑入温度宜人的淡粉色透明液体中。</p><p>两次检查虚拟通讯组件安全性后，红蜘蛛倚着光滑的浴缸边沿拨通火翼的私人线路——他才没偷懒，只不过更喜欢舒舒服服地干活。中将立即做出回应，深色薄嘴唇满意一翘。红蜘蛛能搞得定。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道他们会找到你的，”身披灰色迷彩的轰炸机敏捷地窜上桌子，他的肩炮对准了——“冷静点，火翼，长官，是我。”紫色的手拿着两杯发光饮料，“我是星翼；是我约你出来的。现在能不能麻烦你……”</p><p>紫色涂装的大个子，声音低沉得像滚雷。火翼站着不动。</p><p>“好吧，好吧——别，我只是把杯子放下。”陌生赛博坦人转身小心地关上包厢的门，他的举手投足表现得倒是很无害。火翼肩甲后面又伸出两对炮管。背对着全副武装的轰炸机，紫黑色飞船笑出了声。“你知道吗长官，我以前认识一个家伙，航炮数量跟你差不多——他说他是个和平主义者。”在门锁上摸索一阵，似乎终于满意了，他回身掀开伪装面甲，眨眨【自己的】光学镜，冲火翼咧嘴一笑。</p><p>“我的普神！”火翼瞪着光学镜跌进沙发，“这他渣是什么玩意儿？你造的？”</p><p>“是我的。”红蜘蛛坐在对面，他又把面甲盖了回去。“别在意这种小事，今天我请客。别找了，这儿没监控，长官，地下油吧都没有的。”</p><p>“我希望你别穿它。”中校盯着手中的能量劲酒喃喃自语。这也太吓人了，那张脸就像真的一样。</p><p>“我能脱半个循环*，火翼。”红蜘蛛端起酒杯呷了一口，“然后它就会站起来跟在我后头跑，把我裹回去。”他耸耸形状陌生的肩甲，“得了吧，你知道是我。军队没找你的麻烦吗，长官？”</p><p>“你动了我的记忆。”精心漆成灰色的手指捏着酒杯，他还没喝。</p><p>“火翼，听我说……”红蜘蛛放下空杯，“不是你想的那样，我……你是我的朋友，我必须保护你；如果有人知道你看见了什么……”他陷入回忆，痛苦地摇着头——至少他的表情看上去是那样，“我不想再经历一次了。你忘记了，他们会把你当成另一个受害者。而我可以把记忆还回来，只要你想要，所以我才叫你来。只要一个词。”鲜红的光学镜专注地盯着军官的脸，“红蜘蛛”紧抿嘴唇，做出严肃的神情；火翼能看出他浑身的传动关节都僵硬了。</p><p>“不。”他最终靠在沙发背上，“兴许你是对的，小翅膀。医生问了我很多次，他们知道我回答不了。军委会有些人对我失去的那一段记忆很感兴趣。你对我动了手脚，用我不记得的方式。”</p><p>“我道歉。”红蜘蛛生硬地答道。</p><p>“那不是我想要的。现在又是什么？你又准备了什么‘惊喜’，要再拿走我的这些记忆？让我再次忘记和你在下层街区见……”火翼微微一愣。</p><p>“我共享给你了一部分数据，”红蜘蛛疲惫地望着军队来的同伴，“刚刚恢复不久。要是让人逮着了我，他们可能会从记忆库里面看见你。我别无选择。”他想叹气，护甲水冷无声地启动了。小个子飞行者强忍着去扯胸甲的冲动。“地下的酒也是酒，你没必要那样，长官。我没下毒。”火翼难堪地尝了一口。</p><p>“那不是我的意思，星翼。”味道不错。红蜘蛛拎出酒瓶——火翼认出了那个昂贵的容器。</p><p>“我想知道你的答案，朋友。”红蜘蛛面无表情地换了个坐姿，“两个。”</p><p>火翼迟疑地放下空杯，红蜘蛛无声地为他斟满。</p><p>“我不知道，”军官的语气透出一丝紧张，“我们上次见面的时候，我给过你回答对吗？”</p><p>“那不重要，”红蜘蛛翘起一条腿，“我想听你再说一次，考虑好再回答我，长官。考虑什么是正确的。”陌生的紫黑色飞船不苟言笑地坐在那儿，像一块立体的阴影；火翼发现自己的注意力无法集中，他总是忍不住……</p><p>“你猜怎么着？”一只紫色的手抬起来揉揉眉心，“你说得对，火翼……我该脱了这玩意儿。你能转过去一会儿吗？”一阵装甲滑动的轻响，再次抬起头时火翼看见红蜘蛛红白相间的机体舒服地斜靠着桌面，身边正襟危坐的高大装甲就像一名假寐的保镖。“感觉好多了，你真不知道挤在里面有多难受。我们说到哪儿了？”他眯起眼睛懒洋洋地一笑。</p><p>比起回答红蜘蛛，火翼似乎另有打算。他以前从没这么想过，他也不知道为什么——</p><p>“认真的，火翼？*”红蜘蛛偏过头，厌烦的神情一闪而逝。“我结婚了，我没心情开这种玩笑。”</p><p>“我很难过，小翅膀，”现在中将比他强壮了，“我相信你不愿意失去他。你需要一些休息，你累了……你需要感觉好一点儿。【我】能让你感觉好些。这儿没别人，你说过。没人会告发你的。你需要这个。”蓝色的手掌抵在他头盔上，阻止他凑近亲吻飞行者——深色镀层的可爱面孔，管线精密敏感的颈项。</p><p>“我知道自己需要什么，长官。我会把这当作你对其中一个问题的回答；”红蜘蛛扭过头注视轰炸机军官灼人的光学镜，“而且就算我想……要你，我们也做不到。还记得吗？”他很疲惫——又是这样“半个循环。我不认为你能干完什么，就算对你做最坏的打算。”他翘起嘴角，火翼能看见他嘴唇下面的咀嚼零件下缘若隐若现，两侧略尖。红蜘蛛一把挣脱，或许他能看出来火翼想要……舔舔那对可爱的小白尖。“我把你看作朋友和可敬的上司，火翼长官，我衷心地希望能保住我对您的尊敬。我爱我的伴侣，这不劳别人关心。”</p><p>“抱歉。”</p><p>“接受道歉。”红蜘蛛扬起眉毛，“现在，你希望我把护甲穿回去吗？”</p><p>“如果你不想，不用勉强。”</p><p>红蜘蛛耸耸机翼。</p><p>他们喝了一会儿酒。一瓶见底，红蜘蛛按铃叫来侍者——这鬼地方还有侍者，火翼没想到。手捧酒瓶的矮个民品打量包厢中三“人”的体型，特别关注了一会儿红蜘蛛鲜艳的涂装，似乎得出了什么结论。他掏出一个新杯摆好，打开瓶盖，安静地离开了。</p><p>红蜘蛛起身给三个空杯倒酒，抿着嘴一言不发，火翼不安地移开视线，红蜘蛛一放下酒瓶就抄起杯子喝了一大口。</p><p>“这就是青丘的普遍观点，火翼——在他们眼里，这身‘衣服’都比我更像个人。”飞行者一脸讥笑，“省省吧，你揍那条可怜虫改变不了任何事。你【也是】那么想的，我呢？”他摸摸伪装护甲，那些金属醒了，黑紫相间的浪潮涌向主人、吞没了他，“我也是这么想的。我们的社会太僵化，已经无法指望它自行改变。”强壮的飞船型赛博坦人冲火翼眨眨光学镜，端起自己的新杯。“有时候这个事实让我无法下线充电，它会在深夜唤醒我，坐在我胸前、卡着我的喉咙，逼迫我正视它。火翼，我住在上面，像个体面的青丘公民那样，穿着这身护甲，用配得上它的名字登记入住酒店。我也可以用我的【本来面目】去，”他给自己满上，他把酒瓶递给火翼，“没什么区别，除了接待员可能会向我打听——我的‘室友’什么时候来，很有礼貌*，毫无疑问。</p><p>“我没喝醉，火翼，我没疯——靠近我，你能听见FIM芯片运转的声音；我从来没有这么清醒、这么严肃过，因为你是我的朋友。火翼，回答我：你放弃一切、跟我们干？还是你情愿留在青丘的顶端、和军委会的其他将军们一起俯瞰美景——我不会责备你的选择，今天清晨我和我的护甲在上头的套房上线，阿尔法星正在升起，整座城市在它的光辉下燃烧——比我的标本收藏更多彩，比阿尔法星本身更耀眼。我永远看不够。”他嘴角啜着回忆的微笑，两眼却冷酷无情，“我说过，火翼，我能理解。站在那儿，你就永远用不着看【这儿】，不用再想起自己曾是我们中的一员。</p><p>“你曾经仰望过吗，火翼？上次我们没来得及那么做。在青丘城区的地面上，你要伸直脖子，直到头颈关节生疼、平衡组件让你感到晕眩，才能看见天空。可天空不会看你；只有监工——教官——奴隶主，朝你渴望的小脑袋挥舞枪托和电鞭，命令你把丢在地下的重担扛回去，让不属于你的财富压弯你的脊梁。</p><p>“回答我，火翼。我接受任何答案。”</p><p>火翼也想说些什么，不一定是反驳，只是……他的语言组织芯片罢工了。</p><p>飞行者静静地注视着他。等待着。</p><p>听到答案后，他也只是眨了几下光学镜。</p><p>“火翼，我累了，涂漆掩盖不了——你说得没错，”他几乎是在微笑，“我需要你帮我感觉好一点儿，在我离开青丘之前。到我住的地方去，只有今晚，只是作为朋友，我想？那边的景色你会更习惯些，我要了位置最好的房间，我还有些酒。对这套炉渣上的计时器，我大概还能想想办法。”</p><p>全赛博坦大概除了威震天，没人能够连续拒绝红蜘蛛。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么相信那个恐怖组织？”他们并排躺在青丘云顶酒店*豪华套房那张宽大的充电床上，它宽得能容纳两个天火。“为什么做出这种选择，小翅膀？如果你喜欢这里，你可以得到它。跟我回军营，完成汇报，做正确的选择。你能得到一切。”</p><p>“你让我救自己，”红蜘蛛拒绝火翼抱着他——他们并排躺着。“出卖其他所有人，出卖我为之努力的一切。你把那叫正确的选择。”</p><p>“你比我正清楚自己的所作所为，那让我快不认识你了，星翼。你管那叫努力吗？”天花板上那些五光十色的能量灯模仿繁星，巨窗外青丘城的夜晚也是。</p><p>“已经没有回头路了，火翼。”红蜘蛛年轻的机体躺在火翼身边，他精心地清理过自己，花了些时间把流出来的交换液擦净。“有时我一个人待着，我看见手上沾满能量液，火种舱和脑模块的碎屑卡在关节缝里。他们都是无恶不作的炉渣，他们每运行一天就有成千上万个赛博坦人承受痛苦，他们理应去死。我是战士，”他提前锁死下缘阀门，不让火翼接入他的次级燃料舱。因为火翼会“咬住”他，那会留下痕迹的。“我不应该害怕杀人。可那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。我什么也得不到，除了审判；你们的人不会放过我，只要他们知道我杀过谁，又炸过哪里。不管你怎么说。”灯光在他的侧脸上留下一层虹彩，就像减速场反光。</p><p>火翼在……抚摸他的手，蓝色的，小巧的，微微颤抖。</p><p>“实验室和议员的合作资助项目正式签约前一天，议员在全城最好的酒店订了房间，因为之后的活动和庆功宴会在那里举行。天火带上了我，作为他的助手。”他鲜红的光学镜直直地瞪着，“他们欢迎天火，因为他是青丘地质科学研究院的教授；他们拒绝让我入住。”火翼的手攥紧了。红蜘蛛轻轻扭动，抽出手臂。“天火试着解释，我是科研院的正式员工，我是他的私人助理，他的学生，他的谈判代理人……大蠢机能想得起来的一切；我他渣还从没听过他一口气对别人说出这么多我的头衔。谢谢您，但是很抱歉，这是酒店的规定，这是酒店的名声，不是什么人都有资格入住——不管你是否富有，是否聪明，不管你在做什么工作。这是【规定】。我所付出的一切都无法击败这个词。”</p><p>火翼听见他笑了。他笑了一会儿。</p><p>“后来我们回了宿舍，我们两个一起。我们从宿舍楼下的自动售货机买了能量饮料当晚餐。我选择了天火，这就是为什么。他会找到我，他会陪着我——不管我在什么地方；【这】就是天火。他是个傻瓜，但在这件事上，我相信他*。”……他相信吗？</p><p>“我很抱歉，”火翼不知道他还能说什么。“我很抱歉。”</p><p>火翼上线时床上只有自己。红蜘蛛为他叫了早餐，还付清了房费。他和他的伪装护甲不知所踪，或许早就出了青丘城。火翼在自己的通讯里找到一条未读信息，是用红蜘蛛本人的频道发送的。</p><p>“下次你会认出我的，朋友。”</p><p>他没有叫警卫。</p><p> </p><p>12完<br/>【2017/10/14-17:48】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>对白1：Now here comes our 'hero'.</p><p>脚踏实地：红蜘蛛是个飞行者，训练的也是飞行者，不过嘛…</p><p>对白2：Join-The-Others, Get-Out. NOW! </p><p>六肢：你知道是哪六肢。</p><p>次级全向控制台：类似IDW漫画中的全向星球仪Omniglobe，不过相对而言比那个要低级一些，处理不了那么多信息。</p><p>半个循环：老实讲，每个版本的这些赛博坦时间计量单位居然都tm是不一样的！我前面的文已经混乱了！我要疯！现在我在这里宣布一下啊——本文从这个地方开始，一循环相当于赛博坦的一个小时。前面的不管了不管了！</p><p>对白3：Sparkwings, Seriously?</p><p>对白4：with manners</p><p>云顶酒店：杜撰的赛博坦名称，位于上层街道高处的酒店，名字稍微不中二一点但还是可以猜测是很高级的地方。</p><p>对白5：I have a faith in him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Long, Long Fall 05</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>成事不足败事有余的红蜘蛛，不是吗？</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>13</p><p>“下次你会认出我的，朋友。”</p><p> </p><p>火翼被最高指挥扔上战场的时候是在深夜，他盯着次级全向控制台的屏幕们发愣，频闪的红色和信号中断弹框填满一半视野，另一半则是火光。袭击已经持续了太多天，他尽力了——他们都尽力了，但他们不能对那些身披重甲的地面部队使用高杀伤性武器。骄傲的天空之城向上爬着，生长着，从记忆库中删除地下丑陋的甬道，掏空自己的根用笨重易爆的减速场发生装置填满——富有的青丘城固若金汤，没有军队会蠢到来挑战强大的飞行部队。那些高塔挨得那么近，太近了……火翼想起红蜘蛛曾经炫耀似的带一块矿石给他看：蓝色的手指漫不经心地拨弄尖晶丛，那些松脆的小东西一根接一根倒下、在他手中化为齑粉。</p><p>“就像青丘一样，火翼。我们的高塔——我能用一只手摧毁一切。”小家伙眯起光学镜开心地蹂躏着他的漂亮玩具，满脸幼稚的满足笑容。</p><p>就像青丘一样。</p><p>他们将火翼移进一架轻捷的战斗机身，这场战斗已经不需要轰炸机了，希望你能适应，尽量别被击落，我们没有多余的机体，恐怖份子袭击了装配工厂和军械库，他们控制了冷冻火种库存和未激活的量产机体。</p><p>当心，中将。袭击者不择手段，你已经在指挥室见识过了。</p><p>火翼被咬住了。太黑了，他的可视感应器分不清量产飞行军品的身份，唯一能确定的是那架弧翼战斗机上的徽记，它们在月卫二濒死的银辉中泛着丑陋的紫色。</p><p>没救了。</p><p>他跟着，他没开火，他想干什么？火翼钻进云霄。</p><p>没有云。那是滚烫的烟柱卷起濒死的哀嚎，在夜空中聚成一堵恶臭的墙。火翼飞着，飞着，火花在他灰色的双翼上滚动，青丘在他身下燃烧。连续爆炸掀起的狂风撕扯他，抓住他——他飞得太低了，他的能量不足，他太久没有下线充电，他跌出烟层，一栋喷火的大楼近在咫尺。减速场失效了——谢天谢地它们都失效了；火翼挣扎着扭转机身，将将掠过烈焰。</p><p>他还跟着。火光照亮了他们两个，现在火翼能看见了。</p><p>下次你会认出我的。</p><p>周围一定很吵——那些爆破，坍塌，令人神经管短路的尖啸和哀叫——他们飞得太快，寂静将他们兜头裹住，他们什么也听不见。但火翼咆哮出那个名字。</p><p>“他们把你也送来了，长官。”红蜘蛛的声音从通讯线路传来，信号不畅的静电杂音与涌入进气口的浓烟让他显得格外嘶哑，“还给你换了个炮灰机体，”他跟着火翼，加速，减速，“他们受够你了吗？”在火和烟中翻滚，他的僚机——他也有僚机了——逼迫火翼留在低空，建筑表面那些透明的碎片飞溅到他们身上。</p><p>“这是屠杀！我本对你有所指望的，星翼！”灰色迷彩战斗机勉强闪过一块脱落的合金墙面。“这是青丘，这是你的家！”</p><p>“俘虏们可以选择，”红蜘蛛精准地命中火翼的机炮，“飞行者们可以选择和我们站在一起，为了赛博坦的自由——他们总可以选。你也可以选，火翼。”</p><p>“另一个选项是‘死’的自由？”火翼突破了两架僚机的封锁冲向高空，红蜘蛛沉默地跟着。他的僚机们——跟着。“绝不。你还在等什么呢，‘霸天虎’？”联系上了，最近的一支小队正在赶来——向上，长官，向上。</p><p>“向我投降，火翼，你没必要为此受伤。”红蜘蛛不厌其烦，红蜘蛛跟着他，“想想你的战士们，想想他们的生命。你已经没机会了。”他中计了，支援小队已就位——红蜘蛛会被击落。</p><p>他们跃出烟雾。月卫二的光辉——那些人造的、美丽的光。那些静谧。夜晚即将过去。</p><p>“我甩不掉你。”火翼陈述。</p><p>“我了解你。”红蜘蛛仿佛微微一笑。</p><p>“还不够了解，我给了你一次机会——被我甩掉，”这不是我的本意，“抱歉，小翅膀。我很遗憾不得不这么做。”阴影迎面袭来。</p><p>……？</p><p>“我说过我了解你，火翼。”飞行者的声音只透出一丁点得意，“现在投降没人会受伤，跟我走，你的城市已经抛弃了你，你早就知道。”支援小队加入了红蜘蛛的僚机。向下，向下。</p><p>热感应贴片被烈风撕毁。</p><p>丑陋的紫色标志，像一张奸笑的脸。</p><p>“想想战士们，火翼，别让他们为你的固执而死。”前轰炸机绝望地最后一次加速；他听见红蜘蛛也加速了——赛博坦最快的飞行者，红蜘蛛这么夸耀过，不止一次。他是对的。“把这看作一次优待，火翼——我们是朋友。”他听见激光炮充能的声音，这很奇怪，他不该听见的。</p><p>另一座摇摇欲坠的高楼，普神显灵，火翼认出了这个地方：云顶酒店。几个塞周前他们并肩躺在豪华套房的大床上。在那一两个循环之前，红白相间的飞行者张开双腿让他进入自己。他的接口光滑湿润、在渴望中抽动发热，他锁住了次级燃料舱下缘入口——不，不火翼。小机体敏感地微微痉挛，他在攀升的快感中小声哼鸣，他别过头拒绝与火翼接吻。</p><p>“曾是。”死在这里还不坏。</p><p>红蜘蛛说了句什么，一个词——或者一个名字。</p><p>天旋地转。</p><p>重量；背甲狠狠地砸在地上，火翼烫得一缩——合金地面还未冷却，而他的什么地方肯定摔裂了。身侧一阵刺痛，他动不了……他咳嗽，散热器轰响，他挣扎着把支离破碎的视域拼回原状。一张脸。</p><p>“‘闹翻天’，你知道他。”红蜘蛛的声音从旁传来，“有用的把戏对吗，将军？”</p><p>“嘿尖叫鬼！我的能力才不是什么‘把戏’，”紫黑色的飞行者回头反驳，“我棒极了！”</p><p>“闹子，按住他。”红蜘蛛下令；他暂时没理会绰号。至少闹翻天知道怎么执行命令。火翼瞪着飞行者走近，蹲在身旁——从近处看他比在天上糟得多：曾经漂亮的涂漆满是左一道右一道的焦痕，烟熏的糊味和机体散发出的高热罩住火翼的脑袋，他眯起暗红色的光学镜就像那样能看得更清楚些。火翼知道自己也没好到哪儿去；他们都累了——精疲力竭，算得上是。熏黑的蓝色手指触摸他的面颊——他是想挣扎的；他的机体不听使唤。他流水线的红蜘蛛的射线枪。</p><p>“向霸天虎投降，火翼，”红蜘蛛用的是他的通讯线路，他的声音就像微苦的能量砂糖——他无法开口，火翼突然想到。他追得太久，吸入了太多浓烟，发声器出问题了；就像我一样。他想笑一笑。他咧了咧嘴。红蜘蛛皱起眉头，“投降，向你的部队宣布你们投降。他们都是飞行者，他们是活人，别让他们白白送命。”</p><p>“他们把你变成了一头怪物，星翼。”发声器剧痛难忍，每一个字都从里面割开火翼的喉咙就像他咽下了一大把青丘的碎片。</p><p>“那不是我的名字。”射线枪使劲杵了俘虏的脑袋几下。红蜘蛛咳了好几次。“投降。他们会感激的，他们能活下去。”他散热器转动的噪音就像一辆行将就木的重型运输车，“没什么比得上这个。”</p><p>“看见你这副尊荣……我不确定。”疼……他好疼，他的脖子肯定是被割断了，“这不对……星翼，这不是你。这不是……”</p><p>有那么一会儿，火翼以为红蜘蛛会照着他的脸狠揍一拳。</p><p>“你错了，我是‘星啸*’。不过那不重要。”他微微翘起嘴角，通讯线路中他又恢复了那种诱劝的声调——镇静，平和，带着甜甜的沙哑和苦涩的倦意……服从他，给他，照他说的去做——每当他的小翅膀想要什么的时候；每当天火的小红想要什么的时候。“那都不重要了，火翼，无论你是否亲自投降。我只想要一个答案，这次你必须回答我。你知道问题是什么。告诉我……火翼，我会决定你们所有人的命运。”他沙沙的低语仿佛顺着火翼麻痹的脊梁爬……爬……向下直到他的……</p><p>“什么也……没有，”即使在通讯线上，中将也难以维持精力，“一个新房间，给……给你的。”</p><p>飞行者的假笑扭曲了。</p><p>“闹翻天，”红蜘蛛将刚从子空间掏出来的小型机械装置丢在静止锁定的中将脸上，“从他身上下去，把声波带来。”</p><p>“你跟他都谈了什么？”闹翻天伸直双腿跨到一边儿。</p><p>“与你无关，这儿没你的事了，”红蜘蛛抽出控制板按了些什么，几根金属探针刺入火翼的面甲。“去找声波，用你见鬼的空间传送，拉他到这儿来，告诉他——‘火翼投降了’。他知道该做什么。”</p><p>“火翼长官才没有，”僚机摆摆紫色的手，“否则你才不会冲他开那么多枪，你就这样儿，一得不到就起急冒——”</p><p>“‘火翼——投降了——’！”红蜘蛛哑着嗓子咆哮，“去——带——声波——过来！现在——！你的长官是【我】！”</p><p>“好吧，好吧，这就走，尖叫鬼。你也没必要动不动就吵吵嚷嚷的……这他渣是什么！？”总算看见火翼脸上的名堂，闹翻天吓得往旁边蹦了一下。</p><p>“我说过，声波会明白的。”红蜘蛛喘着气答道。</p><p>“这真变态！你们俩——变态！”</p><p>“任何你看不懂的东西都他渣是变态，”他累了……太累了，他机体过热警报已经堆了几十个，他的转换舱空得难受，他想吃点东西，他想下线休息，他……他需要舒服一点儿。“这不过是科学。去找声波，我们得尽快完事，还得赶回基地复命，没时间了——威震天阁下不喜欢迟到。快去，好闹子。”</p><p>听见威震天的名号，小傻瓜总算“嗡”地一声不见了。红蜘蛛一屁股坐倒在地。</p><p>“这都是你的错，”他自言自语，“本来没必要这么费劲。你真是烦透了。……你们几个看什么热闹？继续保持警戒！战争还没结束呢。”</p><p>结束的只是昨晚——阿尔法星缓缓爬上赛博坦曲线规整的地平线，它耀目的光辉为机械星球镀上一层热腾腾的银色，它越升越高……在它之下，青丘城燃烧着，燃烧着。</p><p> </p><p>“处决他。”威震天截断红蜘蛛的话头。</p><p>“什……什么？”突如其来的拒绝像枚拳头塞进喉咙，红蜘蛛只感到语言回路打结，“……威、威震天阁下，我是说。为什么？”</p><p>“因为这是我的决定。”专横的主人不打算作出解释。</p><p>“可是……可是火翼的投诚对我们是有意义的，”红蜘蛛还不愿意放弃——他知道自己看上去糟透了，听上去也是，还有闻上去——威震天没有频频皱眉仅仅因为这名角斗士之王早就习惯了别人的惨样。“对一些青丘士兵而言，火翼中将是可敬的，他的存在能够有助于稳定士气和团……”</p><p>“你的意思是说，”每当那双鲜红的光学镜轻蔑眯起，他都忍不住浑身一个激灵，“你红蜘蛛控制不住飞行部队、无法让他们服从霸天虎的意志，这名战俘比你强？”</p><p>“不！”这触及了他的自尊——即使是威震天也无权质疑他的……“我当然能管理好我的……霸天虎的飞行部队，他们一向知道自己该为谁战斗，而没有人能比我更了解霸天虎飞行战士们——是我训练了他们！”他咬牙切齿，双翼高耸；威震天心不在焉地想起一头悬崖边的涡轮狐狸。</p><p>“我对你的废话没兴趣，红蜘蛛。”小东西浑身脏兮兮的，光学镜瞪得溜圆，他收起凶相缩着机体后退，我靠近一步他就哆嗦一下。“他，或是【你】——霸天虎只需要一名空军指挥；【更好】的那名。”</p><p>散热器嗡嗡作响，连贯的噪音跟火翼断断续续的咳喘声相映成趣。</p><p>“我……我请求将公开处决推迟到明天，主人。”红蜘蛛盯着地板，“我们的损失需要统计，伤患需要接受治疗……战士们累了，他们需要休息。请允许他们以更好的精神面貌共同参与这项……重要的‘活动’。”</p><p>红蜘蛛就是红蜘蛛。</p><p>“很好，”高大的首领面无表情，“现在离开，让吊钩修好你，然后干你的活去。你最好表现得称职，别让我临时改变主意。”</p><p>他的头昏得厉害，但还是设法鞠了一躬.拖着脚上崩缺的喷口蹒跚而去时，首领的注意力已经转移到为死囚犯安排临时牢房上——红蜘蛛衷心地希望如此：一对视线正在炙烤他的背；无论心怀愧疚还是别的什么，他只求那不是威震天。</p><p> </p><p>这儿又黑又窄，八成曾经是个柜橱——中央处理器迟钝地想。所幸他的大多数对外感官功能组件已经下线了，除了那些漂浮在黑屏中的黑白警报弹框；这群自称“霸天虎”的虐待狂事先抽出了他体内的大多数能量液，抽吸泵高速运转，感觉不怎么痛却恐怖至极，但执行人似乎很享受这个事实。他……觉得冷；他感觉不到自己的四肢和……他们其实没必要把他锁住的，他们锁了吗？</p><p>他在这儿多久了？他的内置时钟下线了。</p><p>不会很久——他在芯里朝自己冷笑：明早我就要被处决了。被【红蜘蛛】*。</p><p>星翼死了。那个可爱的小伙子，热情，聪明，鲜艳的光学镜总是好奇地睁大；他有点骄傲，没什么耐心，但坚韧不拔——正像个真正的战士；他的火种摆在正确的位置。从什么时候开始？是谁杀了他、亵渎他的残躯、将他的芯扭曲至此？</p><p>火翼沉浸在自己的声音中。</p><p>他几乎没听见牢门打开的动静。</p><p>“走开，你们这群炉渣。这是威震天陛下的命令！”一方青光打在墙上，被几块人影剁得七零八落，“我必须亲自审问他；这名死囚曾是空军高官，他或许掌握着更重要的……”</p><p>……他们就是不肯放过他，对吗？</p><p>“……飞行者知道怎么撬开飞行者的嘴，这就是为什么。”</p><p>……或许他是来杀死我的；那样更好。如果这个红蜘蛛还念及旧情。</p><p>“当然能保护得了自己，他不过是个能量见底的空罐儿！别他渣耽误时间，到别处巡逻去，威震天陛下急需结果，否则你们自己去领教他的厉害！滚！”</p><p>……这儿有点儿光亮，是……是什么来着？</p><p>寂静。火翼用了好几纳秒才意识到这次是他听见的。不那么冷了，他的……主燃料舱，热热的，就像是……</p><p>光学镜一阵频闪，勉强上线了；又花了更长时间才聚焦在面前带红光的黑影上。</p><p>“安静。”红蜘蛛头也不抬，“最好他渣的什么也别想，这儿住着个偷窥狂，我不确定我的芯灵信号屏蔽器够不够两人用。”他跪在瘫痪的俘虏面前，一根导管接在他们之间——从腹腔到腹腔，伸进护甲下面。</p><p>“你在干什……”</p><p>“别告诉我你也是那群‘原能量主义者*’当中的一个。最好别乱动，除非你想把我们俩的燃料舱都扯出来。”红蜘蛛不安地瞥着门口；他在啃自己的下唇，他紧张的时候就这样，有时还会啃指尖。火翼眨眨光学镜；他又能……控制自己的手脚了。</p><p>“这儿……”脑模块还需要些能量，“你没连……液压泵。”</p><p>“我没有。”红蜘蛛哼了一声，“说得就跟这有多要紧似的。有个傻炉渣也和你一样在乎。”他从头到脚扫了火翼一眼，“行行好，长官，别爬起来把我打翻。能站得住吗？——不，先别动。”蓝色的手指灵巧地顺着缆线摸了进去……一阵怪异的拉扯感后，红蜘蛛卷起那根黯淡的黑线塞进座舱。“成了，现在拉我一把——我有点儿头晕。”</p><p>“你想干什么？”浑身暖和多了……是他的能量。不多，但是……</p><p>“我他渣要审问你，”飞行者恶狠狠地答道，“但我抬不动你，所以你得自己走——别想耍花招，我有足够的能量撂倒你；就算不能，你也别想自己逃跑。出来！”仿佛为了强调这一点，他故意抬起臂炮戳了戳战斗机的座舱。光学镜闪着冷酷的红光、警告地瞪着：别问问题。</p><p>什么也别想。</p><p>火翼老实地跨出牢门，红蜘蛛立刻从后面攥住他的机翼，煞有介事地搡着他往外走。</p><p>火翼试着记住他们的路线，但红蜘蛛七拐八绕，时不时对他拳打脚踢（尽管并不用力），而且他……而且他是在太累了。</p><p>“这边儿。”被拽进了不知道第几个拐角，火翼终于忍不住了。</p><p>“你到底想干什么？如果你在找一个能公报私仇的地方，那最好把我关回……”</p><p>“你就非得满嘴废话不可吗？”熟悉的“押送者”没好气地拧了他翅膀关节一把，“我他渣还以为有人喝饱了能量就会开始希望能活着逃回去。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“继续走！别他渣问问题，你在浪费时间！”红蜘蛛嘶嘶地说，“我没想这样，我……他从不让我留着想要的；从不！他就非得毁掉一切，他根本不在乎策略，他根本……我受够了，所有锈脑壳的螺栓头都在发疯，他也想逼疯我，他们都想！我可不想跟他们烂成一……别动！”这儿没别人了；密布的摄像头摆动着丑陋的脑袋。红蜘蛛掏出一块控制板戳弄着。</p><p>“星翼，你想……？”</p><p>“你先走，但别想甩下我，老家伙。”他看上去在忍着不去嗑自己的手指；他僵硬地扭过头强挤出一丝笑容。“听着，你必须去弄一艘飞船——然后我们去一个地方，这很重要。”他又偷看了一眼，满意地最后按了几下控制板。一阵低沉的金属滑动声——呼啸声。火翼连火种舱都抽紧了。“快快快！我没法让它一直开着，有人会发现的，他们马上就会赶过来！你傻了嘛！？”红蜘蛛拖着死刑犯冲进走廊，他们险些被气密门掀起的强风推个跟头。</p><p>“跟我一起走，星翼！”他拒绝放开那双蓝色的手，“你不能留在这儿！是你让我逃的，你那‘主人’不可能放过你！”</p><p>“松手你这炉渣！”红蜘蛛甩开他的逃犯，“霸天虎需要空军指挥，没了你只有我能满足得了他，快滚出去别他流水线的浪费我宝贵的能量！威震天还用得着我，他不能把我怎——”</p><p>“我不能吗，【叛徒】？”</p><p>这么说，被融合炮打中的滋味儿是【这样】的……难怪小翅膀那么害怕他。火翼跪在自己的能量液里想。</p><p>用不着听，他知道逃生通道关闭了。</p><p>“又一次，红蜘蛛，你用你的愚蠢分了我的心。”霸天虎首领重重地踱近，“我无所不知——我掌控一切；而你除了试图用你那些幼稚的雕虫小技让声波感到厌烦之外毫无智力可言。”俯身端详飞行者惊恐的光学镜，角斗士用一只手捏住他的头颅，拎起他；“站直，像个霸天虎战士一样站在自己的脚上。”铁灰色赛博坦人的语气甚至有些亲切，“你背叛了我，但你还很年轻，红蜘蛛，我会给你一次【赎罪】的机会——履行你的义务：处决这名战犯，立即。而我或许会开恩。”</p><p>他会照做的……火翼挣扎着——威震天打碎了他的一条腿——星……红蜘蛛太害怕了。看他颤抖的样子，他的光学镜瞪得溜圆频闪不止，就像马上要下线；他的嘴唇颤抖着，他的牙关打战，他的整个机身都瑟瑟发抖；他缓缓后退，他双膝弯曲，就像他想给自己腾出一块下跪的地方；他没有胜算——他芯里一清二楚。他们在威震天面前就像两个滑稽的玩具。</p><p>他哆哆嗦嗦地挺直了腰板。肩炮充能的声音。火翼想了一纳秒，还是决定看到底。</p><p>“不。”他冷静的声音同射线一道击中了威震天刚刚浮出笑容的脸，“我说‘不’！”他咆哮着，一名霸天虎卫士扑上来——他闪身躲过，朝威震天补了一枪；“我已经受够了向你摇尾乞怜！我做够了——红蜘蛛想来就来，想走就走！我是——战士！我不是你的奴隶！我不是你的宠物！”他了结另一名扑上来的陆行士兵，展开机翼尽力挡住受伤的火翼。</p><p>“你不是。”暴君垂下正在冷却的炮口，用另一只手重新捡起支离破碎的飞行者；“红蜘蛛，你只是个傻瓜*。”这次，他只是半死不活地瞪着主人的脸；“把逃犯带给吊钩，”威震天下令，“让他把能回收利用的部件拆下来。【活着】。”</p><p>红蜘蛛连哭喊“不”的力气也没有了。</p><p>疼，疼！威震天打穿了……他的胸，他能感觉到自己……逐渐裂成碎片，每一片都……那么痛；他的能量液被高温蒸发，他的……神经传感线被……烤焦，好烫，好……疼。他的能量不足……他……他的手臂，他的……翅膀……</p><p>警报弹窗闪动着，闪动着；他几乎看不清威震天近在咫尺的脸。</p><p>但他能感觉到那只残忍的手就攥着他的头，把他狠狠压向墙壁。只要稍一用力，红蜘蛛的整颗脑袋都会化作一团扭曲的废铁。他动不了……他的半个胸腔……没了；他……头痛，越来越痛，这太……</p><p>“【这】就是你，红蜘蛛。我现在就可以杀死你，和饶你一命同样简单。”濒死的小叛徒发声器滋滋作响，他已经死了——从某种角度上讲。“像个懦夫一样去死，我会让搅拌机将你的残渣铸成垃圾处理口的盖板，吊钩会事先剥下你的脸——再把它焊在上面。或者做个真正的霸天虎，领受惩罚：学习——红蜘蛛，【学习】。从你的愚行中忏悔，反思你存在的价值，活下去——成长为你应有的样子，配得上我赋予你的职责。再选一次，不要让我失望。”</p><p>让发声器吐出字前，他……试了几次。</p><p> </p><p>“威震天陛下。”神经医生一鞠到地。他曾在卡隆开了个小诊所用来洗脑奴隶主送来的那些不听话的服务机，顺便修修接口什么的。</p><p>“你是紧旋*？”声波调查的资料宣称这名猥琐的小个子曾在铁堡帝国科学院的医学系就读，一名高材生——事实上；直到他因盗窃学院财产而被开除为止。</p><p>“正是鄙人。能为您效劳，不胜荣幸。”这把活塞环钳满脸献媚，“只要您一句话，无论需要他的思维磨成顺从还是狂热，或者您希望他的机体因为一两个特定的念头而产生什么……反应，我在所不辞。”他又鞠了一躬。</p><p>“红蜘蛛是我的战士，”霸天虎首领不苟言笑，“他对自己的关注偶尔会令他从使命中分心、影响他的发挥，我的军队不允许出现这种情况。我不需要一头只会对接的动物，一名愚钝的奴隶——不要错误地领会我的旨意。”那双冷酷的光学镜溢出刺眼的红光，“霸天虎要一名指挥官——红蜘蛛至少有足够的头脑能够管住部下，而你的改造手术禁止损毁他的能力——任何可能影响他充分体现价值的脑损伤都将被视为你的失败。你明白吗？”</p><p>“当然，当然……”紧旋连连点头，“我将会极尽谨慎地完成您所交代的工作，调整这名……”他思考着措辞，“这名‘患者’的脑模块，让他接受您为他安排的宿命……喜欢它，引以为傲——甚至。主人，只是……‘治疗’过程可能产生痛苦，这是不可避免的副作用。”</p><p>“对你的改造有影响吗？”</p><p>“当然，当然……痛苦能让效果更好，事实上。痛苦能帮助固化思维方式，他会挣扎，不过最终他会……自愿服从。”</p><p>“那就让你的改造效果达到最佳。”暴君的面孔隐藏在黑影中。</p><p>“我义不容辞。还有，主人……”他从自己低垂的肩窝里扬起脸。</p><p>“还有？”</p><p>“是，是的……治疗手术和激发的痛苦或许会留下某种程度上的精神障碍，或加深故有的心理创伤——不过我向您保证，我能控制得住它们，它们也会成为激发患者实力、重建自我认同感的工具——完全遵照您的意志。”</p><p>“那么我不在乎。你【还有】什么想说的？”首领交叉着手臂，他残忍的手指轻轻叩打臂甲。</p><p>“如果您希望，我可以为您取走患者的尊严，他的自我，他的……不忠。他能够完全为您的命令而活，失去任何其他人格的立足点，他能够忠心耿耿地匍匐在您面前毫无怨言，我能让他……”</p><p>威震天抬起一根手指，神经医生立刻闭上嘴巴。</p><p>“……不。”缓慢而坚定，他摇了摇头，“我要你完整保留他对我的仇恨，他可笑的自尊和恐惧——不要进行任何可能磨损这类人格的尝试。适当的挣扎能帮我的红蜘蛛保持热情、敏锐以及其他有价值的品质。”</p><p>“如您所愿。”丑陋的铁锈色环钳搓磨双手，“为了更好地进行思维诱导，我需要一些药物；个别可能成瘾……”</p><p>“你可以使用，”威震天盯着脚下渺小的赛博坦人，“但当改造完成时，无论用过什么，他必须完全脱瘾。我的指挥官不能是一名依赖毒品的懦夫——事实上，”银色的脸上，冷酷狞笑一闪而逝，“他应当越清醒越好，免得错过重要的责罚。”</p><p>“绝不让您失望。只是这些精妙的神经手术和……软件层面的改写诱导疗法需要花费一些时间以便于保证他的人格损伤不会波及智力和技能；此外疗程中还需要一些……‘实践操作’进行配合，这将对摧毁与根植起到关键作用。我能向您保证每一纳秒都是值得的：他是您的部下——不是奴隶，我时刻牢记您的期望。”</p><p>“说出时间。”</p><p>“当然，威震天陛下……当然。请将患者借给我一百个赛博坦日；我将还给您一名真正的……杰出的霸天虎指挥官；最纯粹的霸天虎队伍的一员。”</p><p>“一百个赛博坦日，”威震天重复，“你现在就可以开始工作了，紧旋。红蜘蛛在专用改造室，你的两名新助手已经在过去的三天里完成了准备工作。他们的专业实力值得信任：震荡波实验室专门抽调出他们协助你完成这项重要任务。”首领暗示谈话已经结束，紧旋沉默地鞠躬退下。</p><p> </p><p>“取下他的口枷，外科医生。”一条来自威震天的通讯，“所有人都应该听见他的惨叫声，作为一种警示。”</p><p>“我这就去办，主人。”</p><p> </p><p>(13)完<br/>【2017/10/19-00:37】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>星啸：Starscream. </p><p>红蜘蛛：Starscream；前文中为了和“星翼”（Starwings）这个称呼匹配，写作了“星啸”。</p><p>原能量主义者：一个杜撰的设计：前文中曾经提到过有些赛博坦人排斥通过摄入其他赛博坦人的体液来补充能量的疗法，这是他们在社会上的的正式称谓——话说回来也不一定是，红蜘蛛也是有可能记错的。</p><p>傻瓜：fool；在某些语境下，这个词也有“弄臣”/“小丑”的意思。</p><p>紧旋：一名原创赛博坦人的名字。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Long, Long Fall 06</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛病了，红蜘蛛需要矫正治疗</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>14</p><p>“为什么没拆卸他的头盔？”紧旋环抱双臂，尖锐的手指不满地敲打臂甲，“患者需要进行脑外科手术，你们想让我在他的脑壳上雕梁画栋吗？”</p><p>“医生，这名飞行者士兵的头部保护组件异常，”铁灰色助手展示全息扫描图和操作日志，“他的头部未采用我们从青丘军工厂获取的设计图库中展示的制式结构，只有外观模仿标准量产机体。此外……他的安全扣和磁力合页被锁死了。”盯着图示中闪动的红色故障组件，脑外科医生皱起眉头。</p><p>“这是怎么回事？”他凑近开膛破肚的实验品唯一还算完整的部位，“这不可能，我了解这种机型——我拆过的他们的头盔堆起来比你们俩加在一块儿还高……他们很‘受欢迎’事实上。”在霸天虎密医看不到的地方，助手兄弟交换了一个厌弃的眼神；“这种飞行者的头盔很容易开启，基层士兵经常需要扫描脑部，他们的记忆属于军队公共财产，根本不会——你们用过磁力转换电针了吗？”</p><p>“我们不想伤害他的脑模块线路，医生。”深蓝色助手板着脸，“一拿到扫描结果我们就封存了报告，您或许希望得到第一手资料。”</p><p>“我……当然这么希望，”紧旋咬牙切齿，“干的不错，你们俩，很好。这是很专业的态度。”他猛转过身咧嘴一笑。“那么在这三天的准备工作中你们还能提供什么【有效】建议吗？”</p><p>面貌相似的助手面面相觑，最终灰色的赛博坦人犹豫不决地向前一步。</p><p>“我们没有尝试采用强制手段解锁患者的头部保护组件是有原因的，医生。”他抽出一块数据板，“我们采用弱伽玛射线扫描了他的脑模块结构，他的信号隔离防护衬层反射波存在少量不规则扰动和缺失，医生。军队或许有理由特别保护他的脑模块，红蜘蛛可能患有某种脑损伤。”紧旋记起他曾对这位名叫红蜘蛛的霸天虎军官有所耳闻——他不属于青丘空军，而是被送进了科研机构从事专职研究工作——基层量产机身，一名炮灰军品，一名流水线下来的天才，没接受过正式军队训练的小“科学家”——威震天主人选择了【他】来指挥军队，经由那个声波的操作，脑损伤？哈！</p><p>“震荡波阁下允许我们访问红蜘蛛在地质科学研究院的体检报告，根据报告内容，科研院医生未见异常。”</p><p>“我识字！”紧旋低吼——他们看不起他，他们觉得他只是个捣腾服务机的，他知道他们看不起他；“震荡波的报告，科研院那群零件匣子的报告——他们根本不懂这个型号的军品，他们毫无经验，只能捧着空军错漏百出的草稿照本宣科——我，【我】知道这种军品是怎么设计的，他们，【你们】，甚至不知道怎么扫描。”</p><p>“他倒是很了解。”铁灰色赛博坦人自言自语。</p><p>“这是一份垃圾，是谎言，是那群军阀讲的冷笑话，你们发现的只不过是它……把仪器推过来，准备点扫描射线束校准器*！还有扔了这些垃圾！”数据板划过一道弧线，栽进墙角，只发出一声可怜巴巴的脆响。</p><p> </p><p>“干得不错，红蜘蛛。”土里土气的橙绿色训练营教官朝数据板点点头，认真注视面前红白相间的飞行者——小家伙还在努力立正站好。“毫无疑问，你的入职考核成绩足以战胜来自全赛博坦各个科研培训机构的竞争者，地质科学研究院没理由拒绝接收你成为科研工作者的一员。他们可受不起把你让给竞争学院们。你该为自己感到骄傲。”他宽慰地笑了笑，预备科研员红蜘蛛小脸绷得紧紧的，一言不发地皱着眉点头。</p><p>“是，长官。”他还是决定不要显得太没礼貌。</p><p>“你不满意，”教官指出，“我看得出来——瞧瞧你，活像上将老爷子听说晚宴取消了似的。”深色的嘴角微微抽动几下，忙不迭地抿紧。“我知道为什么，甚至。你觉得军队抛弃了你，你觉得我们放弃了你，你觉得【我】把你从荣耀的战士队伍里赶走了；你觉得不公平，是吗？”</p><p>“我比每个人都强，长官。”飞行者哑着嗓子，“每一次训练，每一次测试，我超过所有炉渣。军队知道我的成绩，长官们观摩了我们的每次阶段训练成果展示，他们……了解。我没法参加考核，这不是我的错，你知道真相——长官，我说得是实话！”前新兵的声音有一丝颤抖——他试图用语气掩饰过去，“……军队不要我，他们知道我肯定能获得最佳成绩。他们不想要我。”</p><p>“这就是我——我们把你叫来的原因。红蜘蛛，”带着绿条纹的橙色翅膀靠在椅背上，“红蜘蛛，我的小天才，如此特别，你的记录在军委会长官们中传阅，你的名字被一次次提起。不，青丘空军从未放弃过你，【尤其】是你。”红蜘蛛猛地抬起头，动作几乎折断自己的脖子。教官笑了。“你被赋予最高期望，你肩负最重大的责任——你的同学们完全无法想象。是的，他们通过了空军入伍考核，他们会成为英勇的战士——英勇，可敬，咱们每个人都是。但你，你比这好得多，你将走得更远，你会……哦他渣的别逼我夸下去了，我有点儿嫉妒。”</p><p>“可你说过，我不再是……”年轻的飞行者困惑地眨动光学镜。</p><p>“那不重要，对你来说那不再重要了，相信我，新兵。”教官摊开双手，“说到这个，我希望你记性够好，因为有个‘老朋友’急着要见你呢。关于你的新头衔和第一项任务，他会和你继续聊下去，那是你们之间的事——你们以及军队。瞧啊！”视线越过红蜘蛛微微下垂的机翼，老家伙乐呵呵地站起身，“新兵红蜘蛛！”</p><p>“是，长官！”</p><p>“向后转！”</p><p>“是，长官！”</p><p>“嘿——小翅膀，别告诉我你已经把老家伙忘光啦！”</p><p>他这次确实是笑了。</p><p> </p><p>“有意思，”紧旋漫不经心地抚摸着下巴，“我从没见过这种设计——我敢说这是军队的最高机密，威震天主人想要他，现在我明白了。他们把他伪装成一架常规量产机，可是这些特制头部保护组件安全锁，双重结构的脑模块，隐藏的升级组件，加密信息交换通道……这个‘奇迹’，这个……‘天才’，他自己都不知道自己有多‘不一样’。”嘴里啧啧作声，活塞环钳转向两名助手，“拆除信号分流器，这种设备无法承受治疗产生的信号反馈强度，换成神经磁场夹钳——传统家伙更有用。”他指挥两名助手用镣铐卡住患者的头颈和双臂关节，又亲手抬起飞行者的腰身，扳动层层紧咬的脊神经主传输管套甲直至剥出深埋两侧的神经传感中枢插口。</p><p>手指粗的探针刺穿那里时，红白相间的小机体猛颤了两下。</p><p>一点红星闪过黯淡的光学镜。</p><p>“摘掉他的口枷，主人希望他能叫出声。”震荡波的学徒伸出橙色的双手谨慎地取下刑具。前空军总指挥官奄奄一息的下巴还开着，紧旋细心地给他的颌关节与口腔内零件做了个指检——哪儿也没故障，只是频繁电击导致局部组件过载。主治医生轻托铅灰色面甲缘侧，阖上那张可怜的嘴。</p><p>手指几近眷恋地在深色的金属嘴唇上逡巡了一小会儿，紧旋惋惜地抓起切割圆锯——他很不愿意破坏战斗机光滑的头盔。</p><p>“患者的头部必须完全稳固，能量压必须保持平衡，脑外科手术是精细活儿，主人对这位‘患者’的‘矫正治疗’效果要求很严格。”锯盘嗡嗡响着飞转起来。</p><p>“已为患者安装能量传输外接限流阀；夹钳强度已完成校对。”助手敲击键盘，紧旋满意地朝数据板刚收到的简报点点头。</p><p>“准备安装次级燃料舱能量注入管——禁用患者的主燃料舱。”霸天虎医生念出一串数字索引，铁灰色助手应声滑向设备架，“你在干什么？端接入装置*必须完全紧贴输入管道以防泄漏浪费，放下那些牙签，取一号*，他能容纳得了。”锯盘上火花飞溅，活塞环钳绷紧碳灰色的双手不再说话——他可不想伤及这颗珍贵的脑模块。</p><p>牺牲品一动不动，幸亏如此，切割工作没花几塞分。</p><p>小心取下黑色的头盖，紧旋眯起光学镜，他屈身凑近，端详发光的金属球。</p><p>“看着没什么稀奇。”深蓝色赛博坦人谨慎地评价。</p><p>“双重结构，双重结构你这傻瓜。”主治医生喃喃自语，“他被伪装成常规量产军品——脑模块也不例外，赛博坦空军很……谨慎，令人钦佩。秘密全在下面：外层脑模块完全可供使用，但是这些神经节下面——当然，脑波增强装置和能量循环电涌遮蔽了加密数据异向传输产生的特殊脉冲——向内，穿过隔离扫描射线防护层，另一组思维处理回路，更复杂，更高级，民品医生根本无法……可爱的设计，可爱。如果我能，如果主人允许……”光学镜闪过一缕贪婪的红光，“……很有解剖价值，毫无疑问。这真是……独一无二。”</p><p>“……你看见他舔嘴唇了吗？”铁灰色助手僵硬地退到兄弟旁边，屋里太静了，他用的是私人通讯。</p><p>“他还想舔那颗脑模块呢，我敢说，要是咱们不在。可怜的家伙，我宁愿死了。”深蓝色赛博坦人小心翼翼地撂下捧了半天的头盔盖。</p><p>“医生，一号特制端接入装置已连接到能量注入管外接口。”实在不想真的看到那种恶芯场面，他转而对着迷的紧旋开口，“患者能量水平低于12%，接口粒子保护隔膜已关闭；可我不认为设备的直径能适配患者的……”</p><p>“放在那儿，”紧旋不耐烦地咂嘴，“我来处理。”</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛挣扎着上线，要不是翅膀挡着，险些从充电床上滚下来。</p><p>这里当然是青丘地质科学研究院的高级职工宿舍——确切一点说，是天火的充电床。大家伙还在充电，手臂即使在熄了灯的房间中仍然泛着白色，沉甸甸的……或许就是因为压着这个才做了噩梦。小个子飞行者抖动机翼钻出床伴的怀抱，尽可能无声地摆动双腿坐在床沿上。缓存优化机能飕飕运转，迅速删除令人不快的模糊画面；小研究员甩甩头，试图摆脱残留在记忆库深处能量不足的痛苦幻觉。</p><p>浑身发冷——这很奇怪；蓝色的小手担忧地摸摸座舱外盖：保护玻璃严丝合缝，光滑而完整，腹腔在夜色中看起来黑黑的。一切正常。红蜘蛛强忍着掀开座舱检查里面的欲望。</p><p>电量储备：47%；机体能量水平：63%；主燃料舱储备：64.3%；次级燃料舱储……红蜘蛛羞愧地关掉监测面板。用不着看那个，他能量充足，毫无疑问。可……</p><p>他打了个寒颤。一阵晕眩感袭来，视野晃过几阵雪花，飞行者奋力抓紧床沿。散热器紧张兮兮地启动了。全机身传动关节松弛，很像是平时和天火对接过的惯常感受……他们对接了吗？红蜘蛛对自己撇撇嘴——他们当然他流水线的……否则他干嘛睡在大白渣的充电床上？可他记不起他们是怎么……想到这里，两腿间那个理应享用过“招待”的小洞微微一紧。</p><p>噢他渣的！</p><p>红蜘蛛不喜欢这样。可天火已经下线了，而且火种源知道大白渣听说他的小红竟然“还想要”会得意成什么蠢样儿——别以为道貌岸然蠢大机不会得意！而红蜘蛛以后再也别想用什么理由拒绝超过一次的求欢——虽然几乎每次提出来这种请求后，老天都会坚持不懈地爱抚小伴侣，直到他无法开口拒绝。而且天火累了，他们俩都是。</p><p>他……宁愿这样。飞行者小心翼翼地背对天火躺回床上，习惯性地缩成一团——就像每次他要做这件事的时候。</p><p>灵巧的手指很快点燃了自己的欲望，他那双轻柔的、敏锐的、属于科学家的手。红蜘蛛忍着不让散热器发出声响；他对此毫无自豪感。自慰经验丰富不是什么值得炫耀的事实——小家伙恼怒地眯起光学镜啃咬下唇，他抑制了发声器，他不能叫出声来。</p><p>第一次不是他。</p><p>红蜘蛛好奇心强——可还没有那么好奇；尤其是自从被十几条穿刺蜈蚣爬了满身，他已经很能管得住自己了。</p><p>【不是】他。谁都知道没激活过对接组件的赛博坦人对那种所谓的……“对接过载体验”毫无原始期待。</p><p>新兵训练营里没有隐私，他们两个小队住在一起，逼仄的舱室挤满同样狭窄的充电床，剩余地方则堆着训练用的武器装备。不侧身就无法穿过通道的宿舍里每天都会因为谁错拿了谁的射线枪或谁冲出门时撞了谁的翅膀而爆发小型战争。</p><p>我在这见鬼的好地方住了太久，都快想不起来当初过的是什么日子。红蜘蛛小声喘气，指尖刮过微微发烫的减震垫圈。他的腰椎关节抖动了几下。</p><p>没有隔间的集体盥洗室密密麻麻地插了二十个淋浴喷头：每个新兵只能洗五塞分，除非他们想尾翼挂满叮当作响的铁罐绕着营地飞到主燃料舱见底——那次发生在盥洗室吗？不，不……他去了盥洗室，最后。但一开始在宿舍里，在……他的床上。</p><p>那块便宜铁板居然没被整整五个人的重量压塌，可真拆他螺栓的是个奇迹。</p><p>他试图反抗。他一直试图反抗。他不想，那群愚蠢的、可恶的二极管生锈的炉渣……他们人太多了，他们抓住他的手脚、压在上面，他动弹不得，他们想干什么？</p><p>他骂过了吗？——肯定是；他肯定许诺过事后会怎么把这群蠢废料回收冲压件揍成零碎扔进垃圾处理池，不管他们想干什——</p><p>但这就像某种瘾。他们对红蜘蛛做的——【他】对红蜘蛛的所作所为不可挽回。</p><p>红蜘蛛恨自己。每次忍不住这么做，这股恨意都变得更浓。他早就封存了……这段记忆，天火不知道……可它总是会自己找上他。无论红蜘蛛把它埋得多深。</p><p>他认真考虑过为什么还没把这段回忆一删了事。</p><p>——我要找到那个领头的炉渣，我要杀了他。</p><p>关上光学镜，他……抬起一条腿，一根手指滑进早就迫不及待关闭防护隔膜的接口；刮到第一个传感节点时他忍不住小声呻吟。机身一僵，小家伙全功率开动音频接收组件——天火下线了，天火的散热器舒缓的运转节奏与之前殊无二致，他的火种？和以前一样：满足，平静，对亲爱的小红充满了温情——温得令人尴尬。红蜘蛛抿紧嘴唇继续：再深一点，再用力一点……压住那里，轻轻揉搓，这非常……</p><p> </p><p>“你觉得自己是个‘大孩子’了，红蜘蛛，不屑于跟我们一块儿混？”那个小蠢货……他们该死的脸长得一模一样，全都一模一样。“可你不知道那些【成年机】喜欢玩什么游戏——我知道，现在让我来——十分好芯地——给你演示一下。你瞧，朋友们都愿意帮忙。”他咧着嘴笑得直让人转换舱反流。</p><p> </p><p>一想起那根鲁莽的手指是如何抠挖他的……飞行者蜷得更紧了。他白色的腿甲夹紧手臂，他……用力按住手指够得着的节点，几乎有点弄疼了自己。强烈的酥麻在输出管滑溜溜的内壁上滚来滚去，来自第一次屈辱经历的性幻想让他更兴奋了——红蜘蛛永远、【永远】拒绝承认这点。</p><p>感谢普神那块炉渣没把自己欠回炉的输出管插进来。</p><p>那滋味很怪，飞行者新兵完全不知道该做些什么，红蜘蛛自己也不知道。他的腰发紧，那根手指又弄得他很痛，还有种……难以言喻的颤栗，感觉难受极了。他挣扎，反抗，直骂到脸上挨了好几拳，而且他里面……</p><p> </p><p>“真恶心！你里面都是这些难闻的脏东西*。”小炉渣炫耀着手指上那些浅粉色的液体，他的牺牲品被左右此起彼伏的赞同声淹没。他把油腻腻的战利品抹在红蜘蛛的腿甲上。</p><p>就在这时，小战士喷火的脚底蹬上了他的脸。之后事情发展就像往日的每次来自弱者们的挑衅一样。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛咽下一声哭叫，红白相间的翅膀哆嗦了一小会儿。</p><p>那次他没过载。他挣脱，他阖上底盘外盖，然后把满屋子炉渣揍得鸡飞狗跳，动静大得引来了舍监教官。他本以为这对他毫无影响的，毕竟他又没……</p><p>只是偶尔腹腔深处轻微的组件发热从充电中唤醒他的意识。</p><p>蠢炉渣什么都没做成，只不过是……只不过是戳了他几下。甚至没能抠坏零件涂层。这太蠢了。</p><p>直到两个塞周后，陌生的渴望捏成一枚愤怒的拳头狠揍他可怜的腹部，揍得他浑身瘫软，在深夜的充电床上抖成一团，他无声地尖叫，什么滚烫的东西从两腿间往下淌。</p><p>他想要——他不知道那是什么，但是他……想要。他想完成它，蠢炉渣没能完成的，他得完成它，【必须】完成它，可他不知道……</p><p>不，不，不！</p><p>“小红？”熟悉的、可怕的声音。还因为发声器重启而有点沙哑。</p><p>“别碰我……”他的指节还陷在自己里面呢。</p><p>“小红，”这根本没有——跟大白炉渣说什么都他渣毫无意义，一旦他打定主意。“抱歉，我一定是下线了。如果你想要，你可以叫醒我，任何时候。”白色的手臂又回来了，圈住他，把他轻轻拖过来。</p><p>放开我！别碰我！我只是……</p><p>他冷。他的……能量水平正常，他的护甲……没有缺损。他冷。冷。</p><p>“……天，老天，”大家伙的机体……真暖和，他想靠过去，亲爱的老天会抱着他，会……满足他，甚至。无论何时。“我做了梦，我觉得……”他饿，他浑身疼，他……这很艰难，他不知道。“过来，你这大白渣。”</p><p>“当然，小红。”怀抱令人芯安地收紧了，“我在这儿，我永远在你身边。”他的火种温柔地跳动着——红蜘蛛能听见它，总是能，就像平缓的鼓声敲打他的火种舱。</p><p>用不着开口，红蜘蛛知道怎么让天火取悦他。</p><p>花了好几纳秒才感知到减震垫圈上熟悉而陌生的压力，红蜘蛛只忙着往航天飞机的怀里钻。没有接吻，他本会为此感到奇怪的，但他实在是……太冷了。大家伙的怀抱甚至都没能温暖他。</p><p>“老天……”心不在焉地张开腿甲，飞行者小声抱怨，“充电床是不是坏了？你不觉得冷吗？”</p><p>“我没感觉到，小红。”科学家俯身握住伴侣的腰甲，输出管顶入娇小的红白色机身中。有点儿太粗暴了，红蜘蛛不满地小声呻吟，天火没有停下。</p><p>“别……”他喘着气，“别那么快……你这大傻瓜！停……”扭动，蓝色的小手撑住宽阔的白色机体，抗拒地推着，他难受……这儿太冷了，他的传动关节不听使唤，他的……压力泵没反应。“……不！停下！老天，这不是玩笑！我说……”越来越深，他感觉不到输出管上那些发烫的能量脉冲传输带，只是……像一根死气沉沉的异物撑开他，往他……里面钻，几乎是蠕动着。</p><p>“别动，”蓝色的光学镜居高临下地盯着他，红蜘蛛打了个寒颤，“你会受伤的。我不想弄疼你。”</p><p>红蜘蛛短促地尖叫了一声作为回答——尺寸巨大的输出管激活连接第四对传感节点的安全开关，锁扣弹开、底盘裂成前后两片。红蜘蛛绝望地抓挠手掌下的某块白色甲片，他能感觉到髋传动关节保护性脱臼的酸痛。</p><p>“你会感激的，【小红】。”越来越深……越来越……小个子飞行者颤抖着曲起腰，这……不对，他讨厌这样。零星的哭叫声不情愿地漏出嘴唇，下传动关节反馈处理组件擅自抬高底盘，好让接入更加容易。</p><p>“疼……老天，停下，”浅蓝色划痕爬上天火的肩头，“我今天不想……停下，我……”天火说过他从来不会在伴侣害怕的时候对接的，他总是……“我很害怕，我不想继续。我们……我们可以明天再来。老天……”</p><p>“嘘。”太暗了，他看不清……大家伙的脸（他为什么不打开夜视功能呢？），可他能猜到：面无表情，固执地抿着嘴唇。更深……他进得更深了。</p><p>“不！”怒气控制了他的双手，“够了！放开我！出去——你这大炉渣！滚开！我警告你——”脱臼的双腿排不上用场，而那些有气无力的铿锵声听起来底气不足——他见鬼的射线枪呢？左腰甲上一轻，天火想要……</p><p>恐惧突然攫住他的火种。</p><p>“不……不不不……”挡住脸，红蜘蛛哽咽着，竭力缩成一团，“别伤害我，别……求你了，请别伤害我，我会……”这是个奇怪的夜晚，天火很奇怪，很……可怕。几乎让他想起了……而且他感觉不到天火的火种了。“我会听你的，我都……都听你的！别伤害我！对不起！”次级燃料舱惊恐地旋开底部入口叶片迎接入侵者，飞行者瑟缩着绷紧机体，等待那阵必然的刺痛……天火只是长驱直入。“冷……”天火没抱住他——这不对；每次都会抱住他的。“天……天火，你生气了吗？”对接组件反应迟钝，他们两个都是……这不对劲，天火喜欢红蜘蛛，他们总是……总是很享受对接的。</p><p>除了一次以外。红蜘蛛发誓不会再想起来。</p><p>“不，我没有。”他甚至没有低头。但宽大的手掌落在小家伙的头盔上，抚摸着……就像以前一样。</p><p>奇怪的刮擦感，刺痛……若有若无的灼热，以前从没……从没这样过。</p><p>尖叫声打断了要求天火停止触碰头盔的企图，次级燃料箱中天火的输出管末端粗鲁地撞上了尽头的垫片。这不像他，天火熟悉他，天火不会这么鲁莽地……</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！”红蜘蛛还从没被刺破过这个地方，他完全可以理解为什么他们从不尝试——实在太痛了。他甚至没注意到其他倒钩卡进体内的疼痛；直到两排灼热的刺针扎穿接入管道内壁上每一对传感节点。</p><p>机身在剧痛中痉挛，红蜘蛛张了张嘴，发声器徒劳地沙沙作响。两腿中间又湿了，他知道这次不是润滑液。</p><p>【能量过低警报：机体能量储备低于10%】</p><p>……什么？</p><p>有什么温热的东西滴落在腹部……在他的次级燃料舱里。他听见自己的能量电离扇动了。</p><p>视野扰动，神经传感系统闪耀着重启——疼痛，疼痛更甚。他呲牙裂嘴。他发不出声。雪花吞没了天火，吞没了……</p><p>冷。冷。</p><p>那些冰雪盖住了他的次形态视觉功能组件，他……看不见。白色。白色。他的翅膀越来越重，冰雪钻进他的机身，它们融化……冻结，它们挤开他的管线，它们阻塞他的换气系统，他们把他的装甲撑开，顶得七扭八歪。</p><p>痛，太痛了。</p><p>天火，跟我说话，天火？别挂断，我来了。</p><p>……天火？</p><p>不，不不不不不不……</p><p>天火消失了。</p><p>地质科学院……消失了。</p><p>只有雪花，只有……白色。</p><p>发声器不知道什么时候重启了。</p><p>我被赶走了，委员会说天火的死都是我的错。</p><p>我加入了恐怖分子。我杀了……他们罪有应得。可天火不会喜欢的。</p><p>那些能量液怎么都洗不掉。</p><p>那不是梦。</p><p>我欺骗了火翼，我本想救他……我们被抓住了。他在哪儿呢？</p><p>威震天，威震天抓住了我，他要对我……</p><p> </p><p>【那不是梦。】</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛花了十几塞秒认出眼前刺眼的白色来自悬在头顶正上方的无影灯，而他听到的是自己的呜咽。</p><p>“睡得好吗，小指挥官？”疼……他浑身都疼。他的脖子，他的手臂，他的……腰。他的头……声音是从那边儿传过来的，他们在对他做什么！？对他的头做什么！？</p><p>“放轻松，‘长官’；夹钳会再弄疼你的，配合一点儿会好受得多。”确实来自他的头顶，他……他想不起这是谁的声音。“你一定饿了，我敢说，”唱歌儿似的轻快声音，见鬼的……吸出体内能量液的感受可怕极了，他再也不想……“别担心，孩子，我能理解。饿了，而且想念你亲爱的情人了，嗯？咱们有个一举两得的好办法能解决得……”</p><p>就是这个。什么东西在他的机体里面，酸痛，涨得难受，发烫，漏电的刺痛，在最深处——太深了，他一时间……想不出是什么地方。什么东西紧贴着他、撑开他，把他……什么温暖的东西滴在他里面，在他的次级燃料舱里。</p><p>“不……”颤抖的深色嘴唇，颤抖——惊恐，迷人。“……不！【不！】”他想用胫甲内侧夹紧体内的异物，他的髋传动关节脱臼了，他无法……“把它从我身上拿开*！拔出去！把它拔出去！”</p><p>“嘘，嘘，别动，长官，你会弄伤自己的。”他绕过来了，绕到了脚边——红蜘蛛能看见他了，那张尖削的丑脸。</p><p>是他，是他的声音。不是天火——是他！</p><p>“死！炉渣——！我要杀了你！我他渣要把你烧成碎屑，你这堆涡轮狐狸废料管里挤出来的烂锈渣——”疼，但他不在乎了，他必须——“——放我走！”一声巨响。飞行者眯起光学镜注视瘦巴巴的蠢炉渣捂着半张脸晃晃悠悠地后退，他的光学镜碎了一片，他咳嗽着啐出一小口能量液。他扭头看向仍然示威地挥舞不止的腿——上面白色的装甲所剩无几，光滑的亮银色零件扭动着，紧绷着，蓄势待发……</p><p> </p><p>“很好，非常好。”他缓缓地咧嘴一笑。“你很……有活力，你想要更多。威震天主人特别交代过，我们会好好‘招待’你，不用客气。”敲击控制板的叮当声从未如此可怖。</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊——”强电流和高热在他腹中炸开，他……他听不见声音。那太……</p><p>髋部传动关节控制组件过载警报。腹腔电压过高警报。神经信号传输腹腔及对接组件子模块过热警报。他闻到了那股气味——烤干的能量液，焦糊的镀铬涂层，沸腾的冷凝液和润滑油——令人转换舱反流的、机体灼伤的恶臭；来自他自己。</p><p>来自他自己。</p><p>他们要把他从里面烤熟，他们要把他的……</p><p>痛，痛，痛得他吐不出一个字，只有不停地尖叫，尖叫……就像这能让他感觉好些。倒钩——他从哪儿弄来他渣的这么多倒钩！它们弹出来，它们在他的……里面乱戳，它们……割他，横七竖八地……撕扯他，它们……旋转得像钻头。它们要把他从里面扯碎。支离破碎的输入管浸透汁液，无论是什么，它们足以润滑；它们足以浸湿他撕裂的垫圈失禁般淌出、滴落他身下的金属台面。它们把他扎穿了……一定是。它们对他……他能闻到自己的糊味；从他失去了座舱的、洞开的腹部冒出来的丑陋的烟。</p><p>红蜘蛛痉挛着——用他还能动弹的双腿；他感受不到自己是否还在……惨叫，一定是，他什么都听不清；电弧……他能看见蓝白色的电弧从他敞开的腹中窜出，那些电……它们像红热的合金熔浆浇入他的机身；它们像……无数条发疯的毒虫在他体内肆虐，每一寸机身都喷出强酸；它们……</p><p>他的视野早被雪花盖满——他甚至几乎没启动它们；他的音频接收组件充满哀嚎。</p><p>他的火种发麻，灼热剧痛，他……这会要了他的命。他会……</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛死在解剖台上，被开膛破肚，剥得精光，接口里插着最粗的一根管子，被从里到外烤熟，熔化的输入管内壁焊死在刑具上，浑身焦臭。然后呢？他丑陋的尸体被威震天钉在飞行者部队的大门上，用某种每个路人都能看清下场的姿势？</p><p> </p><p>他的内置时钟早就罢工了。他不知道这轮折磨持续了多久。</p><p>喉咙发烫，发声器过热警报一个接一个弹出。</p><p>电击结束了吗？</p><p>他还是痛。他的腿还在抽动。</p><p>散热器发了疯地咆哮。</p><p>那张……欠下熔炉的烂接口脸锈螺栓脑袋从眼前消失了。可惜他的声音又从头顶冒了出来。</p><p>“瞧啊……咱们学得多快。您得再努力一点儿，咱们不忍心再让霸天虎战士受苦。”温热的涓涓溪流注入燃料舱底，“现在‘吃’吧，霸天虎战士不该挨饿……只要他们在进步；威震天主人说过。再进步得快一点儿，导电探针刺进了你的垫片，连接火种舱外壳——喜欢吗，小伙子？”</p><p>他强迫自己咬紧牙关。</p><p>“看，没必要那么生气，咱们能处得很好，我有这个信心——咱会成为好朋友的。”疯螺栓犯了个错误，“现在正式自我介绍一下：我是紧旋，你的主治医生。咱们都是霸天虎兄弟——为了威震天主人服务，诶？你有点儿弄不明白了，主人不愿放弃你——主人在乎你，他派我来【帮助】你，让你‘保持专注’，指挥官红蜘蛛——就从这儿开始怎么样？从小地方开始，你的‘热乎乎的’小问题，别害羞，我敢说很快你就不用担心它了。”暗红的光学镜惊恐地瞪大，几根尖爪子伸过来，安抚地搔搔深色的面颊，“嘘……不，我不会拆除它们，长官，我保证这个疗程结束后您还是完整的——只要您配合。现在让我们看看记忆库里有什么……”</p><p>他说记忆库？</p><p>“不……”他任人宰割，一个变态、偷窥癖、虐待狂能对他的脑子为所欲为，“不……求求你，别碰我，我……没有什么值得一提的记忆，只是……只是些琐事，你不会……”他必须抓紧时间，他必须……炉渣没办法突破他的安全锁，他知道，因为那是……</p><p>一阵锐痛打断了他的喋喋不休。</p><p>“嘘——【配合】，我说过。”自称紧旋的“医生”呼唤他的助手，“我要求把他的视觉信息读取组件与记忆库可视化数据流相连，你们做好了吗？”</p><p>“数据串接任何时候都能开始。”某处传来肯定的答复——红蜘蛛认出了声音，是炉渣拆除了他的座舱……那些手指伸进他的腹腔、机械地猥亵他、用电流对他……直到找到暗扣，掏出整块薄薄的金属舱。他的火种暴露在外，他……那些蓝色的光，从刚才就能看到的……光（那么蓝，像天火的光学镜，他以为是天火的……光学镜）。他的火种，裸露着，每个猥琐的炉渣都能看见（冷……他冷）。</p><p>“现在。”</p><p>仿佛电流在脑模块上抽了一鞭，现实从红蜘蛛的视野中消失了。</p><p> </p><p>他在科研院，他在他们的宿舍。红蜘蛛能认出这是他的某一次；他记得他们的每一次，他和……某个人。他们躺在一起，某个人搂着他，他们接吻，某个人的手指掠过他胸前的涡轮扇叶——那个小风扇不好意思地微微转动。痒痒的，有点麻，他喜欢这样。</p><p>他知道接下来他们做了什么，他想……他的腹甲下面暖哄哄的；他的接口在淡粉色油液的滋润下变得潮湿、轻轻翕动；内部传感节点们醒了，嗡嗡作响；他的输入管接片在滑动，旋转着，拉伸，拼接……每当它们穿过粒子隔离磁场，细微的酥痒便拂过神经信号传感渗线，害他发颤。渴望随着散热器愈发清晰的轰鸣攀升，他不由自主……</p><p>“啊啊啊啊啊！”</p><p>“行为矫正，长官，【矫正】。”紧旋慢条斯理的声音，带着一丝回响。红蜘蛛看不见自己的机身怎样在电流中痉挛，他只是相当确定惨叫声来自发声器而不是记忆。</p><p>试图吐出诅咒的念头转瞬即逝，痛……痛……让他的逻辑组件当机，他的语言功能区线路已满。</p><p>他曾经亲昵地用头盔磨蹭他的伴侣，他曾经因笨拙的挑逗格格傻笑。他能感觉到自己如何摆动腰部，伸直头颈传动关节陶醉在欲望中呻吟——如今记忆中的一切都致使高压电流烧穿火种。每次微笑，每次叹息，每次轻柔的搔抓，每次颤动，每次收缩。</p><p>他的愉悦。他的期待。他们的亲密。</p><p>痛。</p><p>痛。</p><p>那是错误。全都是错误——接受这一点。</p><p>“控制住自己，长官。”……他不明白那是什么声音，“动用自制力。停止屈服于这种【陋习】——抵抗它，战胜它，别让自己受它的【奴役】。我没有折磨你，让你痛苦的是那些有害无益的欲望。”</p><p>他无法理解。</p><p>他不知道自己在哪儿，他不知道那是什么时候，但一切都……比现在要好。他和……他们在一起，谁也没受伤，他们都活着，他们只是……他只不过想……</p><p>太痛了。不只是他两腿间那个饱受摧残的洞，不只是他冒着电弧的髋关节轴和他散发着燃烧气味的腹腔，不只是他千疮百孔的输入管和次级燃料舱。太痛了。电流撕扯他的火种，蓝白色的闪光视野内乱迸，它们在咽喉深处劈啪作响，它们将双手插进他的胸膛——从他的涡轮扇叶钻进去，像穿刺蜈蚣爬满他的风道，腐蚀他……踩碎他在强酸中泡得酥松的身躯，用他的神经回路做窝，生下它们恶臭发绿的、螺钉似的卵。</p><p>他听见自己在哭泣，他乞求——朝那双折磨他的手，朝脑模块中回荡的轻柔的嘶嘶声——放过他……肢解他，剥开他的机身将他痛苦的源头连根拔起。</p><p>思维中枢过载警报。</p><p>杀了他。杀了他。</p><p>“如果保有尊严地对抗陋习对你来说太难了……”炽热的探针……一定是有人烧热了它们，肯定是。“我们换一种方式：畏惧它，以它为耻。看看这个——你从来没见过对吗？这是从你的火种信号共享记忆缓存扇来的，瞧瞧【你】。”</p><p>“不……”他说的不算数。</p><p>红蜘蛛以为自己知道自己在对接时是什么样，他能从光学镜中看到，他能从火种中感受。他们能够分享。</p><p>这不一样。</p><p>脑神经外科医生剥离了共感中包含的一切情绪——那些美化要素，他曾经对它们习以为常，那些喜爱和渴望编成的光环。</p><p>“你需要真相，‘长官’——通常我做的与现在相反，但我对你有责任，主人对你的期望就在那儿。威震天主人希望你不要因为任何理由分心——你需要看看你喜欢的是什么；【看】。”</p><p>他无处可逃，炉渣连接了他的视觉信号传输回路——无法移开视线，无法关闭他见鬼的光学镜——看，【看】。</p><p>还有听——当然。</p><p>他听上去有那么刺耳吗？</p><p>他的舌头给别人的装甲外壳留下的那一小滩肮脏的污渍。</p><p>（停止，不，不！）</p><p>他污秽的对接面板——润滑液涌出来，一塌糊涂，他弄脏了别人的充电床。</p><p>他丑陋的接口贪得无厌地撕裂自己，为了吞下硕大的输出管——他的底盘裂成两片，撑开——露出下面的管线和关节；他的股关节脱臼了，就为了把输出管吞得更深——他的腿抽搐的样子滑稽可笑，磕碰金属的噪音尤其恼人。</p><p>（电流戳刺着他，剧痛把他剁成碎片。他尖叫——他在笑，他喜欢那样，他为自己龌龊的模样感到陶醉。）</p><p>他的输出管钻进自己开裂的腹腔、小得可怜的固定钩像几颗小疣子什么都钩不住；他埋在自己的管线中间、射在里面。</p><p>他过载的表情愚蠢至极。</p><p>（痛，太痛了，他想逃，他必须……）</p><p>重放这段记忆，更多丑陋的红蜘蛛，更多……淫秽的狂欢。更多电流，更多疼痛。他的中央处理器被扯成两半，他无法处理，他不能……他痛恨这一切，这些痛苦，这些……他……主动要求更多，他浑身发颤，他的躯干绷紧，他敞开自己的胸腔直到火种曝露，他灼灼发亮的光学镜，他噪杂的散热器轰鸣声，他期待地咧开他恶心的嘴。</p><p>转换舱一阵抽搐，骤然打断实验品的尖叫声。他咳嗽，干呕，呜咽……他的主能量输入管紧缩，他的环境粒子分析腔*刺痛，他的光学镜胀得难受。转换舱空空如也，幸亏如此。</p><p>“不会的，你不会有事儿的，长官。”不，你不明白，别再……“治疗不能中断，长官，这是为了你好——早点完成第一疗程。你会感激的。等你习惯了，咱们可以开始下一段记忆，咱们有充足的记忆——普神啊，你确实很喜欢这个，对吗？我会治好你的。”</p><p>他绝望地哀嚎。</p><p>“成了，别装病了，你能承受得了。咱们会休息的——等到你真正需要的时候。”</p><p> </p><p>（14）完<br/>【2017/11/07-18:35】</p><p>注释：</p><p>点扫描射线束校准器：一个杜撰的设计：这种装置允许操作者直接扫描一小块区域，位置、信号强度和范围由操作者本人按需求进行手动调整；而不是常规的横截面式扫描或整体扫描。</p><p>端接入装置：一个杜撰的设计：这种可替换的辅助装置在任何需要直接接入燃料舱的手术中使用：安装在能量注入管道末端，使用注入功能时将它置于目标机体管道内部而不是管线。外形像一截延长的管道，端接入装置是空心的，有不同的直径和长短，可以有限地弯曲，表面有能量传输带，带有可遥控的阀门和能量液压泵来调整注入的能量液压、容量、频率等等。</p><p>一号：数字越小，尺码越大。</p><p>难闻的脏东西：输入管排出的惰性润滑液；事实上几乎是没有气味的。</p><p>对白1：Get this thing off me! </p><p>环境粒子分析腔：NB版本的鼻腔。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. The Long, Long Fall 07-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>除了接受“治疗”，红蜘蛛还有其他工作要做</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>15（上）</p><p>犯人的主治医生舔舔嘴唇，意识到自己最好重新进行一次口头汇报。</p><p>“很顺利，主人……”他绞紧双手，“治疗很顺利，病患……病患初步抵御了火种记忆的干扰，他的边缘程序性行为习惯不会再占据内存。我们尝试了暂时撤销辅助治疗设备并重新刺激患者的记忆扇，取得了预期内的实验反应。”没必要特别说明“矫正治疗”几乎完全摧毁了红蜘蛛的对接组件——尤其是接入功能子模块，威震天主人不会感兴趣的。重要的是他【的确】不再对那些机体对接记忆产生机体反应了——除了强烈的抗拒以外。“我为病患植入了追踪芯片和控制器，现在您可以命令他像往常一样飞抵前线赴汤蹈火——在您的指挥下，当然……目前他还在……‘观察期’——请允许我这么说。他还不太适合在非监控条件下做出更复杂的战略决策。然而患者迫不及待地想为您效力，这几个恒星循环以来他一直吵着要为您而战，完全出于自愿。”</p><p> </p><p>实验品瘫倒在散热器扇叶脱力的扑棱声中，他哽咽着，面甲上那些漂亮的铅灰色镀层也遮不住他的虚弱：他的眼睑微微抽搐，嘶哑的声音还带着一丝哭嚎的余韵。</p><p>“我愿意……”他的喃喃声仿佛处在尖叫的边缘，“让我去，任何地方，杀……杀任何人，做任何……你们希望的事，任何事！”他停下来重新控制自己发颤的嘴唇，“只是别让我躺在这里……别再……别再来了，别再对我……任何事！我照威震天说的去做！任何事！现在！求你了，让我去！”他真的设法叫出声来了，用他那副高频输出子模块快烧化的发声器。</p><p> </p><p>不过这都是小细节，主人早已批准了这种可承受损失。</p><p>霸天虎统治者似乎还不够满意。散热器焦虑地响了一小会儿，紧旋知道他必须也复述接下来的内容——谁让他提到了呢？</p><p>“患者在脑模块中设置了一块加密区域，这个……不可访问扇区占据了他50%的记忆卷，并拥有独立的功能芯片访问线路。”脑神经外科医生斟词酌句，“请您不必担心，这不过是小问题，小问题……这个扇区无伤大雅，对患者的改造效果没有影响，疗程进展顺利，患者无法抵抗我的治疗方案，因此他依然会以令人满意的……”</p><p>“紧旋，”暴君的声音冷得像高天原上空呼啸的风——根据他的猜测；“你是在建议我对红蜘蛛有一半脑模块不在我的掌控之中的事实听之任之？这个霸天虎大业的卑鄙背叛者，你试图说服我他有权享有‘个人隐私’，以便于在未来用他愚钝的智力扰乱霸天虎前进的步伐吗？又或者是你正在汇报你的失败、你甚至无法突破红蜘蛛这个蠢货的设计、将他的一切呈现给我？”</p><p>“恳请您开恩分给我一点时间为您进行说明——主人！”活塞环钳的机身缩得更小了，“病患用火种信号对他的……脑模块进行了加密——不是用他本人的，主人，否则我将可以轻易地解除它！他使用了……某名赛博坦人的信号，可能是任何人——他通过某种方式——”或许是某种原始的方式……“——做到了这一点，任何他认为值得这么做的人。”</p><p>“你无法获得记录数据吗？”王座后面不远处，沉默寡言的霸天虎情报官转向他。</p><p>“患者对火种信息记录使用了另一重被动开启的加密手段，”紧旋徒劳地吞咽了几下，“那层安全锁与他的中央处理器相连，违反协议的破解手段可能会……导致不可控事件。主人——可我已经获得了破解关键，我将文本内容附在了这次的治疗日志中。”威震天看上去似乎略有放松，“那组数字……请允许我推测：它们是一个坐标。某个位置。但我看不到任何有关参考系的内容，他……患者，一定是将具体信息隐藏了，我使用数据碎片还原功能对他删除的数据进行了……备份还原，其中没有可见的线索。”</p><p>“将还原数据交给声波，”威震天下令，“他会完成这些工作。”</p><p>“是，主人……当然，”紧旋愤愤不平地鞠躬，他希望没人注意到自己脸上的表情，“我一回去就办。只是……”</p><p>“‘只是’？”</p><p>“那或许没什么帮助。”霸天虎医生重新站直，“患者红蜘蛛采用了被动触发协议，除非达成了特定条件，他的表层安全锁是无法解除的，甚至连他自己都不行。而且他【确实】不记得了。”高压电、耻辱的记忆、神经讯号增强剂……都没能帮他想起来。“请允许我提醒您，主人……如果那些数字确实是地理坐标的话，或许红蜘蛛必须前往那个坐标才能……解锁他的脑模块。红蜘蛛曾经是一名星际勘探者，他造访过上千个不同的行星，有一些非常遥远，还有一些十分危险——即使对我们而言。”</p><p>随着霸天虎组织的所有者仿佛陷入沉思，紧旋的声音恢复了镇定。</p><p>“您暂时无需担心此事：正如您英明的分析指出的那样：红蜘蛛并不聪明。他设置了一块单向存储扇区：数据流只能向内，不能向外；现在他面对的问题与我们相同：除非解锁自己，否则他也不知道自己的脑模块里都有什么。”</p><p> </p><p>他在天上，他在飞。火焰喷出推进器的热度——他的电路兴奋得阵阵发痒；赛博坦高天的空气托起他的翅膀——他的襟翼在冰冷手指的撩拨下颤动。他能感到阿尔法星炽烈的光辉正亲吻他洁白鲜红的装甲，那些炫目的温暖追随他的每次翻转：他耸起的尾翼，他平滑的底盘，他的座舱罩反射着晶莹的光彩。</p><p>他能飞！</p><p>他熄灭引擎，让自己坠落……坠落……强风被他的钢铁身躯劈成碎片，大地在视觉终端旋转，他像一枚标枪刺向它的胸膛……火球咆哮着重新出现，他翻滚——这次是有意识的，他抬起头，他刺破音障重回天空，将丑陋的爆响远远甩在身后。</p><p>他自由了！</p><p>他的变形齿轮紧咬，他的转换器歌唱着、完美满足机体的能量液被制造出来，他的运输管上的每一条传感带都在喜悦地闪烁、将生命的燃料运向全身。他的火种舒展着、跳动着……从未如此轻盈。</p><p>涡轮轰鸣，他从吸气中微微停顿，要酝酿一场大笑。</p><p>“停止愚蠢的胡闹，红蜘蛛！”通讯频道突然启动，“回到你的编队，你是来执行霸天虎最高统帅的命令，不是显摆自己！”熟悉的恶意像一根锁链勒住飞行者，将他拽向地面。</p><p>——不！</p><p>他挣扎着，他必须对抗，他必须……</p><p>“红蜘蛛！”听觉边缘的嘶嘶声是什么？或许是那门恐怖的融合炮正在充能、要将他再次……</p><p>这不可能！威震天不可能命中他，他飞得这么高，他是赛博坦最快的飞行者，威震天不可能……</p><p>“如您所愿，我的……”在护甲下的黑暗中他撕咬着自己的嘴唇，“……【主人】。”</p><p>他记得火光，记得那些喷火的对空导弹追逐他燃烧的尾迹，激光炮凶险地擦着机翼划过，近得在他身上留下一道道难闻的焦痕，他的表层神经传感回路在起泡的镀铬涂层下刺痛。他记得那些命令——在他的通讯器中嚎叫，从他的发声器里咆哮，他不确定是否所有的指令都得到了完美的执行——他很难听到什么。</p><p>爆炸巨响，沸腾的黑风将他攥在掌心里蹂躏，他浑身烫得难受，他得飞，飞……风能让他感觉好些。他感到自己沉甸甸的，白尾巴的毒蛇躁动不安地顶着他的胸甲；他的腹舱胀鼓鼓的，里面塞满毁灭之卵；他抬不起头，他得——预测，计算，朝那些仍然坚固的穹顶生下集束炸弹——爬升——必须避开爆炸半径，他说过，在……某个时候，跟蠢兮兮的新兵蛋子们。有人阻击，有人试图咬住他，仍有空军在负隅反抗——尽管几乎每隔几塞周都有部队捧着武器一头扎进这口紫色的泥潭——他认识的霸天虎空军……越来越少了。</p><p>有时他觉得他能认出战场上某处传来的尖叫：锉刀般从他的尾翼磨到机头。他们曾经和他一起飞舞……他们挤过浓烟滚滚的狭窄通道，他们一起掠过曙光初绽的故乡——青丘，他们坍塌的……牢笼，他们的家。他们曾并肩而立。</p><p>他们曾朝他欢呼致敬，他们喜爱他，因为他是他们的小英雄——他将带领他们飞向自由，毫无疑问——因为那承诺来自他。</p><p>他们是兄弟，他们【都】是，他们一齐用双翼割开长空的景象——他记得他们，他永远能认出他们。骄傲的天空之子。威震天不会理解的。在主人眼中他们只是另一些数字。</p><p>现在他又听见了那些哀叫——哀叫，破碎的撞击声，爆炸。</p><p>死寂——最嘹亮的噪音。</p><p>他稍慢了一点儿，追击者迫不及待地凑了过来，再次尝试——</p><p>——没人能咬住红蜘蛛！</p><p>没人！</p><p>“闹翻天，”感谢普神，这一架还能回应他，“现在！”</p><p>“来了尖叫——”</p><p>“别他渣管我叫——”</p><p>“——热情拥抱！”红白相间的长机发誓自己听见了身后令人牙酸的金属刮擦声，随后便是惊慌失措的呼叫。不，别再来一次了，今天已经够多了。</p><p>“放开他你这傻瓜！松开他！”他听见自己嘶哑地尖叫着，“我是让你击毁他，不是抱在上面你这实心脑袋的炉渣——拉高！拉高！”赛博坦锈迹斑斑的金属大地朝他们扑来；他还能……闹翻天太近了。</p><p>“我——我卡住了！我的臂甲在他座舱里！闹翻天完——完毕！”那个小蠢货的吼声也带上了惊慌失措的味道。</p><p>“那就瞬移——现在！这是命令！”他接不住闹翻天，他们离地太近了——现在该死的惊天雷也接进了通讯但愿他别再他渣开炮打我——变形，他必须变形降落，但愿地上没有太多该死的轮子。</p><p>“我的能量快不够了！”闹翻天扭动着，那个军队的飞行者变形了，他抓着黑紫色的战斗机，红蜘蛛近得能看清他脸上疯狂的笑意，他在把闹翻天往下压，“我不知道还能不能保持上线，在我——”</p><p>“现在！这他渣是命令！”快速坠落，红蜘蛛翻滚着，护甲爬过他的身躯，一能使用手臂他就开始充能瞄准，“我会看着你的，现在！否则你的命就他流水线的要完毕了！”零射线戳穿紫色的残影、正钻进发疯的飞行者座舱豁口，狂笑凝固在那张银色的脸上。</p><p>没必要补弹——红蜘蛛挣扎着减速，滑向废墟——地面会要他的命；还有我的，如果我走神。但红蜘蛛还是分心扫描了地块，他必须找到他的蠢闹子——这他渣可是战场，他不能让那个傻渣随便睡在哪儿。</p><p>“惊天雷，”蓝炉渣还在线，而且靠近了些，这真称得上是他红蜘蛛今天唯一的好运气。“闹翻天在附近地表，找到他，掩护他，我马上就——”</p><p>这一下儿真够疼的。</p><p> </p><p>“……闹翻天？闹翻天，回答！”通讯频道吱吱作响，“惊天雷？报告你们的位置，红蜘蛛完毕。”或许是迫降冲击毁坏了通讯组件；刚刚那场小规模线路爆炸也很有可能是罪魁祸首——拍着头盔侧面，红蜘蛛打赌有几块金属碎片卡在了他的音频接收器深处，或许它们割断了通讯信号网线。</p><p>大地似乎在摆动——他的平衡组件出了点小问题，他希望是小问题。红蜘蛛踉跄着，被一段熏黑的电缆绊了一跤。摔倒在地没什么大不了的，反正他浑身已经够疼的了。面甲被什么尖锐的东西切开。红蜘蛛心不在焉地继续啃咬豁口的下唇，关掉一打警报弹窗。用不着那些垃圾信息，他知道自己的座舱烂了、里面没人坐的小凳子都不知所踪，电火花正在断茬上蹦跶；他知道他的右胸涡轮丢了3/4的扇叶，其中一半都掉进了自己的风道里；他的左臂折断了——正在右手里拿着，撕裂的管道滴答着能量液，糊了他满身满腿；他的变形齿轮没事，主燃料舱凹进去一大块——幸亏是空的；他的次级燃料舱裂了一道口子，里面的东西正往腹腔里漏，伴随着孜孜不倦的油压异常警报、破损警报、腹腔环境污染警报和——他最熟悉的——阵痛。他的推进器坏了，蓝色的脚板折断了半边但他至少还能——他挣扎着爬起来，扶着松动的建造板碎片堆，不敢去看自己在上面留下的油渍。那些能量液……那些能量液永远洗不干净。疼，疼……他冷，他浑身发抖，他哼着，他必须站起来，他必须……走。</p><p>“他们”会为他而来，“他们”总是会，“他们”能回收他。但他必须找到闹翻天。</p><p>他不敢看他的翅膀。</p><p>希望他的特制战术导航系统还能用，不过本来也他渣的没什么区别，这儿是前线，用不着什么蠢文本弹出来强调这一点，他能听见头顶上的飞行战士们用整个身躯怒吼，他能听见对空导弹和激光炮的狞笑——那些该死的、没有生命的杀人炮收割着活生生的火种，大口吞咽着能量。</p><p>能量。</p><p>他好饿。他已经有……</p><p>是的是的，红蜘蛛没有疯，他知道手指上的是自己的能量液，他只是……只是尝尝，他只想……他不会吃掉自己，绝不！</p><p>而且他甚至没法把嘴里的东西咽下去，无论是多么少的一点儿。</p><p>味觉组件重启刺激了转换舱，它心存侥幸地动了起来。红蜘蛛呻吟着，记忆库自作主张，他能在脑模块里看见那张设备仓库角落里锈迹斑斑的小充电床……太小了他无法仰躺，只能在上面蜷成一团。他抚摸着座舱盖缓想解烧灼感，尽可能贴紧床板；修不好的老旧线路断断续续地工作，温暖他，给他聊胜于无的替代能源，让他能……</p><p>那儿又黑又冷，他能看见自己的光学镜在好不容易擦干净的床板上反着红光。他有喝的，能量饮料罐满满当当地砌在值班书桌柜门后面，他干嘛不喝掉它们呢？他……</p><p>他不记得了。他只记得自己向下摸，向下……离开烟色的玻璃罩，朝两腿中间的……</p><p>锐痛像一把生锈的锯条插进体内。他失声哀叫，瘫倒在自己的残肢上，褪色的棱角硌坏了座舱边缘。他不能……他的接口，他的输入管……全毁了。他又闻见了那股味道：刺鼻的焦味；紫色的臭氧味。他丑陋的表情，他淫荡地……</p><p>那些刺伤留下的时间太久了，它们不会被修复，【永远】不会，而这就是对红蜘蛛的惩罚：神经传感系统裸露受伤，无法承担最轻微的刺激——甚至是一滴渗出的润滑液，甚至是臆想。</p><p>普神啊他好疼……他就要死了。他的脚……（地上满是碎渣，一个个都刚好适合扎进伤口）它们残缺不全，胫甲下面的燃烧室裂口每次他用他崩缺的推进器喷嘴着地都破得更大可他的支撑架只剩半边，用那个着地的疼痛感不比现在好。冷却组件坏了，冷凝液凉飕飕地灌满了他的半条腿，红蜘蛛能感觉到它们流出他的伤口，在地上留下一串脏兮兮的足印：主人下肢残废，很可能受了致命伤，尽管跟上来杀了他。</p><p>散热器运行不能缓解疼痛，但至少能让他精神上舒坦一点儿，权作芯理安慰。他关闭了自启动散热功能；他不想风道里的扇叶碎片在乱飞途中绞断哪根管线。而且要是被该死的敌军听见了怎么办？他们会拷问他的——他知道赛博坦军队的【手段】。或许最终他们会把他的火种抓出来塞进一头满身窟窿的服务机然后好好地享用一番，叫上所有人？</p><p>他也不知道。他唯一能做的就是啐掉舌头上的能量液。</p><p>红蜘蛛倚在一小截断墙上，他能感觉到机体内温每一秒都在解冻更多难耐的痛楚。</p><p>风，凉风能让他感觉好些。见流水线的他要是在天上就好了。</p><p>他听见自己的手掌捧住脑袋的声音。死亡作为一个很有希望的选项正在中央处理器决策中心里大开杀戒，让自己变得愈发富有竞争力。关闭还没破的那枚光学镜，红蜘蛛小心翼翼地坐下，把怀里的半截左臂搂得紧了些。这儿曾经是商业区的一角，在……他们碾碎这里之前。废墟中到处散落着赛博坦人的尸体，有的残缺不全，全都黯淡无光，红蜘蛛辨认不出他们，他只想尽快加入，去它的闹翻天，惊天雷已经去了——他知道惊天雷会找到闹翻天的。</p><p>红蜘蛛再也不在乎了。他已经感觉不到机翼和双腿，残存的右手也正以显著的速度变得麻木。红蜘蛛的专属回收小队或者死亡，总有一个会先找上他。</p><p>他等待着。</p><p>火种源的呼唤缠住他的机身。沉甸甸的，有点向下扯着，它有形有质，它摸上飞行者伤残的脚——他痛得缩了一下——它向上爬，向上……它拨开左手残骸——随便吧，反正红蜘蛛很快就不需要了……它伸进破损的座舱，它想摸到火种舱却抓到了断口——或许它就是这么熄灭火种的，这很疼……但很快就会结束，忍耐，忍耐红蜘蛛；它凑得更近了，它……真沉，它的喘息声……刺耳的、虚弱的……</p><p>它……它的另一只手搭在飞行者头盔下面，就在那些脆弱的颈部管线上，它收紧，它想要拧断——</p><p>红蜘蛛打开光学镜，一脚踹开压在身上的炉渣，他自己都没想到竟然能成功。</p><p>“你还活着！？”发声器溢出一阵干咳，红蜘蛛扭动着，试着爬起来，炉渣扼得太紧把他也拖倒了。</p><p>一言不发的士兵狠命攀着不放，那双脏兮兮的蓝色光镜看上去是紫色的，他一定是眼底能量管破裂了。他的半张脸没了，红蜘蛛能看见他黑洞洞的喉管。可他还有两只手。他们半死不活地滚作一团。</p><p>“等……等等！”红蜘蛛拼命躲过抓向眼眶的手，“住手……别！”他是不是音频接收器坏了？“听我说！停下！没必要……没必要这样——”他疯了，瞧瞧他狂乱的目光，他早就疯了，早在坠毁之前，他们对他做了什么？就像霸天虎的变态对红蜘蛛做的那样吗？“放开我！”疼……太疼了，他的手指插进了红白相间的机体腹甲深处，他抓挠着断裂的线路，他要……“放开我！别杀我！求你了——住手！”他没有翅膀，他没有腿，他是怎么……</p><p>他一定是爬过来的，红蜘蛛太累了没听见。</p><p>我们活过了见鬼的坠毁，我们俩，只有他渣的普莱姆斯神才知道这有多幸运。可他现在想要我的命。</p><p>“我们没……我们活下来了！听我说！”红蜘蛛还不愿意放弃，“我们该——我们该停战！放开我，别——别打了！我会——”他好不容易把发疯的半截士兵压在身下，他能看见自己的管线被扯出腹腔、乱糟糟地耷拉在疯狂挣扎的机体上。他差点儿被那个疯子活活剖出火种。“我不会杀你，我会让你走！我们都该走，我们该活下来，我们是……”他发誓他是真芯的，“我们是飞行者，我们……”</p><p>“死！”这是他头一次听见有人直接用喉管说话。他打了个哆嗦，左脚没踩稳，他再次被掀翻。“死！”脏兮兮的手伸进他的胸膛，攥着那些管线——那些管线滑溜溜的，手指不停地打滑，不停地抓紧——扯着，拔着，拖出来，胡乱卷成团，扔到一边，摊开，垂挂着，一束束撇在地上沾满尘土——</p><p>他尖叫着——他想他们都在尖叫——他尖叫着。</p><p>太痛了，他无法形容，他无法思考。不！不！</p><p>他不明白。</p><p>他尖叫着。</p><p>他就要死了，红蜘蛛就要死了，躺在垃圾堆了被一架只剩小半截的政府走狗开膛破肚，不等谁找到他的火种就会活活痛死。这和他想的不一样。</p><p> </p><p>【我是来救你们的，闭嘴你们这群炉渣，要是下半辈子还想在天上飞就照我说的去做。】</p><p> </p><p>他尖叫着。他就要死了。他看见了自己里面透出来的光，真……漂亮。</p><p> </p><p>【我们是飞行者，我们是兄弟。】</p><p>【告诉我，火翼，就当我是你的朋友——那扇门后面有什么？】</p><p> </p><p>在那些湛蓝的光辉下整个世界都褪色了，就连趴在他肚子上的疯子都静了下来。蓝色的光学镜莹莹生光——或许是倒映了火种的颜色；他着迷地捧着，盯着……一掊红蜘蛛在他掌中静静地燃烧。</p><p>真漂亮。</p><p>红蜘蛛想起自己还有一杆射线枪。</p><p> </p><p>他扭动着，黯淡的残躯死死压着他，那张脸……埋在他洞开的体腔里，倒下时还带着恍惚的神情。他扭动着，死尸被缠住了，被他的管线，恐惧咀嚼着他的火种，他拉扯着，双腿徒劳地在空中蹬踹，他快顾不上疼了。他还活着，他必须挣脱，他必须离开这儿。</p><p>红蜘蛛不想死——认识到自己是个懦夫的事实让人很难接受。哆哆嗦嗦地单手拆解绞在一束神经管线中间的死人手指，红蜘蛛咬紧牙关，只为了不听见它们打颤的噪音。他本以为他……能够接受，这没什么的，只不过是结束。结束，然后是解脱，是自由——从可悲的囚禁和酷刑中得到释放。</p><p>他的火种会喜悦地升起，飞向他的后世，他的一切伤痛都会得到抚慰，一切罪行都将得到宽恕，再也没有痛苦，再也没有……红蜘蛛这条命还有什么值得抓住不放的呢？他的无神论哲学主张？他不明白。</p><p>或许赛博坦存在某种科学原理能够解释火种深处涌现的强烈寒意，那种夺去他理智的恐慌：它就像钟声，某种缓慢的跳动——缓慢，冷酷，越来越近，越来越响，它就像锯盘上跳动的火花——仅仅尝试回忆都能逼得他失声哭叫。每次当他接近死亡——【尤其是】当他接近死亡。它无处不在，【无处不在】。</p><p>他害怕，他不能……他必须活着。他记不清，他必须活着，无论发生了什么。</p><p>他不明白。</p><p>他挣扎着，挣扎着，散热器轰响，扇叶碎片狂跳，那些刺痛的噼啪声——他推搡着，他的手指插进死人没了下巴的口腔，又湿又冷，油腻腻的——能量液，它满脸都是能量液，红蜘蛛的，它自己的……幸存者怪叫着甩脱它，他自由了，他连滚带爬地钻出来，压到了自己好几次，顾不得转换舱几乎跟着一束束管线滚落在地。</p><p>红蜘蛛必须把自己修好——尽量修好；他得站起来，他得离开这儿。他站不起来，能量水平过低让他意识模糊，他……这些线都是他的对吗？他不是医生，但他知道他不能……不能切断它们、把它们丢在这儿，尽管它们那么麻烦。放回去，放回身体里去，它们本来就在那儿，至少你得把它们都带走，至少你得……别弄丢什么部件。疼，疼痛让他保持清醒——他需要这个。看不出颜色的手攥着装甲里垂下的东西——使劲，疼，他得让自己觉得……疼。他还不能昏过去。松垮垮的，这不对，它们理应……它们理应井井有条不是吗？它们……它们不停地掉出来，不管他怎样试着把它们理顺，把它们……</p><p>“啊……啊……”红蜘蛛没意识到那是他。他得走了，这真……他浑身都黏糊糊的。他必须弄完。</p><p>可它们又滑出来了。它们就是不肯呆在里面。</p><p>他得走了。</p><p>他的腿……他的传动关节不听使唤，他不能……</p><p>滑出来。滑出来。他必须把它们……放进去。他会没命的。不。</p><p>太痛了，他太累了。他应该睡一会儿，瞧啊，那儿有一张充电床，他应该……他只是躺一小会儿——那儿有吗？他看不清……</p><p>那些愚蠢的管线可以绕在手掌上，绕几圈……用手捂住，它们就不会再掉出来……这没什么，这只不过有点儿疼，他能……他能忍受。他得休息，到那张……到那张充电床上去，没人会发现他在这儿。</p><p>“冷……”他站不起来，但他还有膝盖。他需要充电，他需要温暖。</p><p>就一小会儿。</p><p>他干嘛要杀我呢？</p><p>就躺一小会儿。</p><p>什么东西挡住了他，什么东西……在他的腿前面，有点方，他跨不过去，他……他得试试。</p><p>回充电床上去，红蜘蛛，做个好飞机，躺下来，会有人抱住你，会有人把你搂向胸前，你的额头贴在宽阔的胸甲上，你能听到他的火种跳动的声音；你能听见他的能量液汩汩地流着，那么多能量液。有人会对你窃窃私语，都是对你的称赞，都是喜爱……真暖和。</p><p>他摔了一跤，他叫出了声，他好疼，他再也爬不动了。</p><p>你该舒舒服服地留在他怀里的，听他说他有多喜欢你，喜欢人见人嫌的红蜘蛛——他们都死了。每一个曾经喜欢红蜘蛛的人都死了。该死的，该死的红蜘蛛。</p><p>那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。</p><p>红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜，充电床消失了。</p><p>可那些能量液到处都是。那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。他浑身都是，浑身都是发光的紫色。他的手，他的手成了紫色，他的手上乱七八糟地卷满了线……粗的，细的，有的金属外皮已经崩开，有的正冒着电火花，全都纠成一团，它们陷进他的指缝，他动不了。它们肮脏不堪。他肮脏不堪。</p><p>那些能量液到处都是。</p><p>尖叫声持续了十几纳秒，然后被主能量摄入管痉挛截断——那根管子或许就在他手里，他不知道。不管它在哪儿，红蜘蛛能感觉到它在疼，疼，疼……转换舱歇斯底里地反转，里面什么也没有，没有……电流打在舱壁上，那些熟悉的焦痕，他以为它们早就愈合了，可它们没有。他干呕，他瘫倒在地，他缩成一团，他尖叫，他咳嗽，他吐着，吐着……什么也没有，什么也没有！</p><p>他去抓自己的喉咙，他的手抬不起来，上面缠满了他的……痛，痛得他尖叫，雪花糊满了他的视野，雪花，白色的，冷，冷。他咳着，他浑身发抖，他干呕，他在地上蠕动，那些能量液——他必须摆脱它们，它们到处都是，它们怎么也洗不掉。</p><p>天火不会喜欢的。</p><p>“天火”是谁？</p><p>别挂断，跟我说话，跟我说话！</p><p>他难受极了，他需要另一张嘴来替他哭泣。</p><p>别挂断，我来了，别挂断。</p><p>他不明白。</p><p>他想吐，什么也没有，痛，痛……</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>什么？</p><p>“？？？”</p><p>“……雷，惊天雷？”</p><p>“我找到闹翻天了，我在他身边。你最好来一趟，”天蓝色的僚机听上去有点担忧……可还不够忧心忡忡，“红蜘蛛，你得快点儿。”</p><p>“蠢炉渣受伤了？”他又能控制住自己了，“给我你的坐标，我……”只是偶尔咳一两声。“……一会儿就到。”</p><p>“红蜘蛛？你怎么了，你受伤了吗？”惊天雷是个白痴，但他还是照做了。</p><p>“没有，”他干笑，“我他渣完好无损，我迫降在了垃圾堆里，整栋房子倒在我上头，能量炉炸得满天开花，我没事儿。”试了四次，他设法平衡在他的两截“墩子”上。“我就来，在我赶到之前别死在那儿，炉渣。”他能走，他还能走。“闹翻天还活着？”</p><p>“他……挺好，他静止锁定了，能量水平过低。你得来，红蜘蛛，你得帮帮我，你有能量补给吗？”</p><p>“我会先给自己用。”他面无表情。现在……他讨厌这事儿，但这里总归有些排得上用场的玩意儿，这个……这个死掉的疯子肚子里还有能量液……肯定有，否则他见鬼的哪儿来那么大的力气？</p><p>炉渣们没收了他的能量传输管，他需要一根注射器……或者别的什么用得着的东西。至少是一把小刀。</p><p>“惊天雷，”他的声音含糊不清，即使是在通讯频道里，“我想我能解决那个贪吃傻瓜的问题。别教训我。”他的手抖得厉害，他没力气……这东西滑溜溜的，但他必须尽快。</p><p>“谢谢你，长官。”长官？</p><p>“用不着，”他得再站起来一次——最后一次，他行的，必须行；“只是……别打岔行吗？等我到了以后。我们在战场上，我没有更好的办法。”但愿那个傻瓜不介意——他要是敢介意，我就揍他；等我一安上新胳膊就揍。</p><p>“谢谢你，长官。”惊天雷坚持，“你可以直接过来，这附近没有存活的敌人。”</p><p>“很好。”</p><p> </p><p>“不……”翅膀上只破了几个小洞的飞行者瞪圆光学镜，“不……他们对你做了什么，红蜘蛛？你发生了什么？”他怎么还能站着，他怎么还能【醒着】？“那是什……”</p><p>“闭嘴，惊天雷。”红蜘蛛虚弱地瞪了喋喋不休的僚机一眼，“我说过，别打岔，别他渣试图阻止我——这小炉渣没受伤，我们就靠他了，他必须上线。至于这个——”他晃晃手里的银管——跟上面卷的其他管线一样脏，下面挂的容器水响几声。“这【就是】给他的能量。帮帮忙别他渣在那儿傻站着，把他扶起来，让他张开嘴，他得把这些——”</p><p>“可那是别人的燃料舱！”惊天雷低吼，“你疯了，我们不能……你不能让闹子……”</p><p>“我当然能！”他浑身都疼，他快要……该死的惊天雷，为什么就不能是惊天雷呢？“这是我能弄到的最后一点儿能量，你说他需要能量！”至少惊天雷应该替他分担一半这些……这些伤口，这样他们都死不了。“我差点儿死在上面，现在停止教训我我他渣能干什么！把他扶起来，让他张开嘴！他不会注意的，他不会在乎的！”</p><p>“他会的……”飞行者咬牙切齿地服从命令，“而且他永远不会原谅你，尖叫鬼。我也不会。”</p><p>“闭嘴，炉渣。”他只是做了他必须做的事，“我不在乎。”</p><p>惊天雷抿着嘴。</p><p> </p><p>他们蜷缩在断壁残垣的阴影下，谁也没说话，甚至是闹翻天。红蜘蛛跪在外头，阴影容不下他们三个，阿尔法星的阳光照得他浑身惨白。惨白，肮脏不堪。他衔着一截金属绷带正在修补自己。纠结的管线草草填满胸腔和腹腔，他用那些灰扑扑的金属薄片把自己崩裂的前半身合成一块儿；惊天雷盯着他，闹翻天盯着他。他摆出专心致志的模样，一只手办这件事不容易。他弯不下腰，护甲下面那团乱麻硌着了什么器官——随便什么器官，他懒得再去想自己有多痛。</p><p>他们盯着他。</p><p>他用牙齿撕下最后一条。</p><p>“我得走了，”他想站起来，他身边没有墙，“我呼叫了运输部队，他们会来接你们。待在这儿。”他的僚机盯着他徒劳地撑着地，他喘息，咳嗽，闷哼，他终于手脚并用地爬到一边儿，他倚着那根摇摇欲坠的柱子站直，“待在这儿。”他重复，还在发亮的那只光学镜盯着自己左肩上的断茬，那里已经不漏液了。他们瞪着他。</p><p>“你去哪儿？”惊天雷站起来，“你不能走，你受伤了……”</p><p>红蜘蛛转向他。蓝色的飞行者瑟缩了一下：他的光学镜都碎了，一只镜片不知所踪，补光圈发出黯淡的红光；他破损的半张脸后面露出咬得紧紧的咀嚼零件和颌关节转轴；他满脸干涸的能量液。他的散热器没动静，他嘶嘶喘气，喘得很慢。</p><p>“待在这儿。”他重复。</p><p>“他们对你做了什么，尖叫鬼？”闹翻天嗓音嘶哑，“他们把你关在里面的什么地方，不让我和TC去看你。我们听见你一直在……”他是个大嗓门，可他以前从不会那样……他从没有那样惨叫过。</p><p>“闭嘴，你这傻瓜。”他嘶嘶喘气，他喘得很慢。他们等着。“有一艘飞船。我看见……我听见那群炉渣在讨论它，”就离这儿不远，没人看守。“我要弄走它。一成了我就过来接你们，以防万一，”他呲牙裂嘴地耸耸肩甲，“以防运输部队没来。”</p><p>“威震天陛下不会丢下我们不管！”紫黑色的飞行者反驳。</p><p>“你只有一只手，你驾驶不了飞船。”惊天雷试着靠近，“让我们帮你，我们应该一起去。我们是一个小队……”</p><p>“不。”他后退，“待在这儿，这他渣是个命令。”他咳着，垂下他的半截机翼，不让惊天雷抓住他，“我他渣当然能驾驶飞船，我用一只脚也能开那艘愚蠢的飞天大铁块。你们待在这儿……以防运输部队来了，而我可能会失败。”他试着咧咧嘴，“我的标记没了，或许我能……我能冒充自己是他们的伤员。看好你那个小煤渣，别让他到处瞬移、把自己卡在什么地方。”</p><p>他走了。</p><p> </p><p>15（上）完<br/>【2017/11/16-12:47】</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. The Long, Long Fall 07-b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>……不过红蜘蛛总是搞砸自己的工作</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>15（下）</p><p>“感觉好点儿了吗，小伙子？”战地医生严肃地注视着他的伤员，蓝色的光学镜镇静而疲惫。深灰色的手指为飞行者封上最后一片金属绷带——比他自己弄得整齐得多。“下次体内的管线脱落，别再这么团起来乱放了，你把运动传感导线压在分电盘上，那会让你短路瘫痪的。你的视力恢复了吗？光感？对焦？热成像？有没有什么地方感觉太热或刺痛？”</p><p>机翼残缺的飞行者点点头，又摇了摇头。</p><p>“我很好，我……我能看见。”最终他小声说，“谢谢你。”他轻轻咳嗽了几声，他声音嘶哑，一定是高温烟气损坏了他的发声器。医疗机微微一笑。</p><p>“我们材料不足，修补不了机翼，今天你不能上天了。别担心，其他战士们会战斗下去的。”他带着几道标志性的红色条纹，就抹在他的灰色迷彩涂装上。</p><p>“我们不该帮他，”一名后勤兵不耐烦地磨蹭小腿上的越野车轮，“没人知道他是谁，他可能根本就不是我们的战士。”他一直用枪指着这名不速之客，直到医官忍无可忍地出声制止。</p><p>“我是一名医生，我治疗所有伤员，无论是士兵还是平民。”他板着脸。他真像火翼。红蜘蛛飞快地低下头。</p><p>“看看他的光镜，他不可能是平民。或许他是敌军，是那群该死的把我们的将士炸成碎片的炉渣中的一个。嘿！你！”他大步流星地迈过来，枪口抵住黑色的头盔，“报上名字，你的编队号，你的长官。”</p><p>“住手，”医官站起来，“他伤得很重，脑模块无法全功率运转，你索要的信息可能——”</p><p>“那他最好现在努把力。”陆行车不为所动。</p><p>他仰起脸，那是张脏兮兮的、年轻的深色小脸；他用刚修好的光学镜盯着他的“审问者”。后勤兵皱眉：他讨厌那群飞行兵，他从来没这么近地看过他们……他们都长得一样，不是吗？他总是分不清。</p><p>“说话。”他发号施令，“怎么？正忙着编瞎话呢？你可唬不了……”</p><p>飞行者面无表情地吐出一串编码。</p><p>“我的小队三个恒星循环前被击落，”他的嘴唇在颤抖，“我们被俘虏了。队长向那些霸天虎投降，他们带走我们，逼迫我们加入他们的部队。他们在我们翅膀上烙印……”他扭头去看，他们三个的视线停在那些丑陋的断口上，“……给我们戴上控制器，重涂我们的机身，让我们回到天上对抗兄弟们。”这几乎是真的，霸天虎这么做过——他当然知道。“我又被击落了，坠落高度不致命，控制器摔坏了，我逃出来了。我受了伤，有人想杀我——另一个坠毁的飞行者。他伤得太重，还没来得及成功就……”</p><p>“够了。”医疗机瞪了士兵一眼，“如果你不想，可以不用说。”安抚的触碰落在飞行者脏兮兮的肩甲上，陆行车难堪地垂下武器。</p><p>“嘿，那个……我很抱歉，哥们儿。”他朝后退开，“我没想到，我只是照章办事。现在你没事儿了，我们能保护你。我们正准备开飞船撤离到母舰上，你可以跟我们一块儿走，你瞧，既然你的翅膀……”来自医生的另一瞪，“呃，呃……你懂我的意思。”</p><p>“他是我们的人，我想解释，可他不听我的，他只想……”飞行者盯着自己刚补好的脚尖自言自语，“他说这都怪我。在天上时我戴着控制器，我没办法……”</p><p>“这不是你的错，看着我，孩子……”在蓝色的温和注视下战斗机微微瑟缩，他抬起蓝色的小手，自惭形秽似的摸了摸自己残破的脸颊。“……别担心那个，在这里没法修复你的面甲，不过你没伤到神经和能量管。等晚些时候回母舰拿到我的低温焊枪和软质补片，我就能让你的脸像新的一样。这不怪你，你总可以重新选择，你可以重新加入我们。”</p><p>他会认识火翼吗？</p><p>“星翼，”还真有个炉渣用了这个名字，“我叫星翼。我听说这个名字属于一名阵亡的飞行战士，”他听上去足够真诚，“你认识他吗？他勇敢吗？”</p><p>他知道答案。</p><p>“我不知道，星翼，”医疗机严肃的面孔，“我希望他是的。你得自己在这儿休息一会儿，我需要联系母舰，你行吗？”</p><p>“我不是幼生体。”他盯着补好的脚尖。要是他把左臂也带过来就好了。灰色迷彩医官努力地朝他笑了笑。安抚的触碰掠过襟翼，他小心地缩了一下，让伤口躲开那些漆成红色的指尖。</p><p>后勤兵还端着枪，只是没再瞄准；他一直看着医生凑近通讯器。红蜘蛛瞪着他的侧脸：这老炉渣怎么能留在后方阵线呢？飞行者习惯性地耸机翼，被断口痛得嘶嘶吸气。</p><p>“小子，他们是那么跟你说的吗？”陆行车哑着嗓子，身上的灰黄涂层像是某种铝硅氧化碎屑的混合物；他的光学镜是干巴巴的暗红色。“告诉你‘星翼’是个死人的名字，嗯？”</p><p>“部队有时会回收阵亡者的名字，”红蜘蛛小心翼翼地瞅着他，“我的教官是这么说的。否则这个名字不可能归我，对吗？如果他还活着，他会需要的。”他识破了吗？“我喜欢我的名字，它很好。”他的胸脯没了，只靠一卷金属绷带隔开他的火种和污浊的空气；他努力地挺了挺。</p><p>“它【是】很好，”后勤重复道，“星翼是个好名字。别像上一个拥有它的炉渣似的，你该努把力配得上它——”他瞥了一眼飞行者背后支棱出来的断茬，“——等你又有翅膀了以后，至少。”</p><p>“我不懂你的意思。”飞行者板着脸瞪回去，他侧过身，试着遮住折断的机翼。陆行者耸耸肩甲，两枚车轮无声地转动几圈。</p><p>“他们是上塞周才把你激活还是怎么的？我不是你们这群飞天小子里的一个，但我有个熟人……”他装得就跟真有人会偷听似的，“我知道这很难接受，小子：星翼是个叛徒，他背叛了空军——不像你们，他是自愿的，而且他早就那么干了。”</p><p>控制住你的散热器——手动模式：吸气，排气，吸气，排气——控制住。他关着光学镜，不过黄炉渣似乎只觉得他是累了。</p><p>“这不可能，”他喃喃自语，“这不可能。空军不可能用一个……”</p><p>“‘叛徒的名字’，‘战犯的名字’，给你们用？”他听见陆行车笑出了声，“我干这行比你想象中的还久，普神保佑没有什么不幸降临在我头上——不管是哪种。你在你头盔下面那颗小铁疙瘩里塞的爱国教育名录里面看不到犯罪的兵，每一个有名字的战士都那么忠诚，勇敢，愿意为赛博坦献出一切——非常富有牺牲精神，你能从他们的阵亡陈述里看得出来，他们的光荣事迹每天都把你小机壳下面的能量液煮得咕嘟冒泡。”讥讽；他讨厌别人嘲笑他。</p><p>“你在胡编乱造，你不可能知道……”</p><p>“只有罪犯的名字会被回收——罪犯或者那些带着不祥预言的，直到名字的新主人改善它的记录为止——做了些好事或者死得其所。”难听的刮擦声——他忍不住上线光学镜：只不过是后勤老渣在搔自己的下巴。“不一定非得等名字的前主人死了，你瞧，只要他被定罪。不打仗的时候我管军队的战犯档案，你知道，不过我已经有几赛年不干那个了。你是几号？”</p><p>红蜘蛛走神了。</p><p> </p><p>那个刚从流水线上激活不到一个塞周的小炉渣可怜巴巴地瞅着他——银灰色的脸和他的几乎一模一样，真恶芯。威震天命令他去见他们，因为霸天虎需要新的飞行战士而红蜘蛛依然是飞行部队的指挥官——感谢威震天陛下法外开恩。</p><p>来不及训练，不过至少不用担心炮灰们叛变：震荡波开发了小巧完美的控制器，其中一个就夹在红蜘蛛的头盔后盖底下——如果表现得好，留在基地期间他甚至可以把那个摘下来。</p><p>你叫什么名字，小炉渣？</p><p>……不，不。</p><p>不！</p><p>我朝他怒吼，我踢他，踩他，用推进器最高温的火焰烧他直到他的面甲烧红熔化、从他可恶的头颅上流下来、滴进他尖叫的嘴里。一点儿他的脸粘在了我的脚上，趁还没冷却，我在他翅膀上擦干净了。威震天允许我那么做。</p><p>我不需要威震天允许，那【本来】就是【我的】！</p><p>我把他从地上拎起来，我揍他的脸，捏碎他的座舱外盖，我用射线枪插进他的嘴巴，开枪打得紫色的能量液从他脑袋上的每一个开口往外漏。我踩碎他的胸甲、拽着突出的小零件把他的座舱底板拔出来，我扯断他体内扎成捆的导线。他哭着，扭着，爬着；我把他拖回来。</p><p>他没有权利——他没有资格——</p><p>我用推进器喷嘴碾他的火种舱，烤他——直到他再也不叫了。我……</p><p>他的手抖得厉害。那些能量液怎么都洗不掉。</p><p>所有人看着。霸天虎们；战俘们；戴着控制器的新兵们；刚摘下控制器的、毕业了的屠夫们；威震天本人。所有人晦气地沉默着，只有红蜘蛛在尖叫；他的玩具哀嚎着、挣扎着被他打碎，发出阵阵噪音。他们看着。直到那个红白相间的疯子从尸体上直起腰才纷纷扭头回避他的视线——除了威震天。</p><p>威震天盯着他的光学镜缓缓咧开嘴，无声地笑了。他打了个冷颤。</p><p>他看不清……是能量液，自称“星翼”的小炉渣的能量液溅满他的脸，糊在他的光学镜上了。那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。</p><p>他们对我做了什么？</p><p> </p><p>“……如果你尽职尽责，红蜘蛛，你可以不必回到治疗室去。”铁灰色的主人语气接近和蔼，“留在这里：你的指挥官舱室；把它看作我对你的赏赐，心怀感激地接受它。你有机会永远拥有它，只要你表现得像个称职的霸天虎指挥官。”他强忍着不在抚摸肩甲的黑色手指下颤抖。</p><p>那是个好房间，比不上地质科研院的宿舍，但也足够好了。</p><p> </p><p>星翼没有回收编号，显而易见——土里土气的橙绿色老炉渣亲自给他起的名字，因为他是赛博坦军校新兵训练营飞得最好的天才；当着其他所有笨手笨脚小废渣的面宣布的。信息中心轻而易举地夺走了它，随便杜撰了某些滑稽可笑的理由来搪塞他。</p><p>可是火翼喜欢他的名字。可是火翼说过那只不过是个任务，那只不过是伪装，他的小翅膀永远是星翼——等他回到军队，他就能用回自己的【真】名。他们不可能回收他的名字，那是【他的】。</p><p>可惜他已经开始喜欢自己的新名字了，他喜欢……不，别再想了。</p><p>只要留在这个疯人院一天，那张可怕的“治疗床”和操作它的变态就永远等着红蜘蛛。</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”他想起有人还在等着回答。</p><p>“一号，”他还记得那个翅膀关节都没用过几次的小炉渣在他脚下尖叫，“我是一号。”我杀了他，可我不是叛徒。“星翼”是我的名字，我还活着，我需要它。</p><p>“哼。”丑陋的灰黄色炉渣盯着医生的背影瞧，他单手拎枪，空闲的那边手指头心不在焉地抽动，隔着几十尺稀薄的硝烟描摹灰色机翼的形状。红蜘蛛能猜得出他脸上的表情。</p><p>医生修好了他的推进器，幸亏如此。他小心翼翼地放下当机的赛博坦人——作为后勤兵这炉渣也太魁梧了些，他对自己想，我见过比他个头小得多的轮子冲锋陷阵，背着见鬼的对空热导追踪炮。或许他很无能，或许他有个身居高位的朋友；可能两者兼有。他俯身绕过杂物，医官忙着通话，跟什么人急促地解释着什么，斑驳的灰色头盔盖下露出脆弱的神经信号传输管。他等着。</p><p>“……我认为这是值得尝试的，长官，”医疗机最后一次总结自己的立场，“我是医生，我治疗，不审问。……我用自己来担保，长官。”他倾听了一会儿，焦躁的手指始终敲击通讯器侧面。</p><p>红蜘蛛紧张得直想缩成一团——他会听见吗？他会发现吗？他只是个医生，他不会……</p><p>但我只有一条手臂，我的胸腔不受装甲的保护，而且他或许对我动了什么手脚而我……</p><p>“……注射，平衡锁定手铐，知道了，长官。”军医妥协，“可他会头疼的，他的体型不需要那么多镇静剂，只要情绪稳定、时间足够，一个单位足矣。而且他受损的神经系统可能会……”散热器轰响——红蜘蛛庆幸声音不是他发出的；“……三个单位，明白了，‘长官’，【是】，马上就办。现在……”他愠怒地丢下接听终端。</p><p>他微微扬起眉毛，诧异的表情还在脸上。</p><p>“抱歉，大夫，”红蜘蛛喘着气；还不能去扶他——以防万一。“我需要这艘宇航飞船。你跟我来，我们得去一个地方。”希望他还记得为什么……但他会想起来的，只要他稍微花一点工夫，“我……我不会伤害你的。你的朋友没事儿，我保证，他……”他强忍着说下去，“他很快就会醒过来的，快得没人来得及伤到他。”他直等内置扫描仪汇报对方已经下线。平衡手铐就在医生的子空间里，红蜘蛛知道怎么用。</p><p>一个坐标，一个名字。他去过上千个星球可他知道他的目的地在哪儿——用不着存在记忆库里给别人看；他怎么可能会忘记呢？</p><p>或许该接上惊天雷和闹翻天——一个念头闪过思维中枢，不等残影消失就被红蜘蛛动手抹净：他该怎么向他们解释呢？尤其是向闹翻天，那个特异功能小炉渣——你甚至没办法把他暂时关在什么地方“冷静一下”。</p><p>何况他的火种信号雷达不久前汇报运输部队的人已经很近了，而两个炉渣附近还是一片安静的“荒原”。他们会没事儿的——他们不来更好，否则红蜘蛛实在想不出万一计划失败，他该用什么理由保住他们的火种。</p><p>对于独臂、重伤未愈且能量水平偏低的中小型飞行者而言医官有点儿沉，好在他脚下的推进器又能点燃了；红蜘蛛不无歉意地瞥了一眼迷彩医官新添两撇焦黑的背甲，如果路上有机会，或许他能给大夫做个抛光——并且好好解释一下到底是怎么回事。</p><p>我会的，等他一冷静下来我就开始讲。</p><p>等我们摆脱了可恶的威震天就讲，我可以拉取我的记忆，用它……用那根只有红蜘蛛才能用的“鱼线”。距离最近的运输机太空桥还能运转，远程黑进系统毫无难度，甚至用不着一只手。红蜘蛛拖动操纵杆，敲击键盘的速度不比左右开弓差——他能驾驶得了，他还开过更好的，不在话下。</p><p>等我们离开这儿。</p><p>不会有人发现的。</p><p> </p><p>他花了几纳秒反应过来眼前白花花的东西是无影灯。可他的飞船呢？</p><p>“红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛。”那个声音让他机翼冰凉，“【总是】要逃跑，【每一次】都要逃跑……我很好奇，当逃兵对你有什么好处？”紧旋踱来踱去，他的脚步声刺耳地四下回荡。“或许你【就是】缺乏智能，你有预装性脑损伤，无法对现状产生有效的判断——令人失望，毫无疑问……”</p><p>他拼命挣扎，却只能在夹钳的束缚中微微蠕动；他能感觉到熟悉的刑具卡在两腿中间，刺痛——所有的固定钩都弹了出来，深深埋入无法愈合的伤口。他感觉滑腻腻的，有什么东西……灼痛，正浸润他、从破损垫圈的裂缝往外漏。疼，可他的……在收缩，吸吮着，就像他想要……</p><p>他羞耻得想死，他想破口大骂。</p><p>“不……”他嗫嚅着，“不……求你别……”</p><p>“毫无疑问，”他尖叫。一根高压电针刺穿钢铁脊柱缝隙里的另一对神经传感信号节点。“威震天主人很失望，他本来对您抱有很高的期望。而你——”又是一根，位置向上移动了一节。“一而再再而三地辜负主人。无论——”他尖叫。疼，疼，疼！可这还不是终点，它们还没被激活。又一根。又一根。沿着他的背向上，向下……“——是赏赐还是惩罚，你就是这样儿，一副惹人厌恶的、忘恩负义的——”他神经传感主管线上的每一对神经节，他的手肘和膝弯，他的手腕和脚踝，他的每一个指尖，他刚修好的脚从背面拆开。他的胸甲被掀开，它们越过了他的翅膀——他的翅膀呢？“——自私的……”</p><p>霸天虎医生探头盯着他的实验品。红蜘蛛咬住下唇，强忍着不啐在那张脸上。</p><p>“在找这个呢，嗯？”刑架立起来时红蜘蛛尖叫了一声，不全是因为电针下坠。变态炉渣唯一的仁慈，他咬牙切齿，就是趁着他还在静止锁定的时候把它们拆下来。两块大小不一的残片，内固定支架和管线断头从裂口里支楞出来。现在它们小得就像……</p><p>“不！”曾经的机翼被扔进酸液缸时他还是哭出了声。或许它们是能补好的，或许他还能……</p><p>痛，他的背痛，他不可能感受得到因为机翼没连在他身上——它们正在浅绿色的液体中冒泡，漆料一块块剥落——痛，记忆活了过来，丑陋的穿刺蜈蚣趴在他身上往他背后的伤口里钻，它们的三十对倒刺抓挠他裸露的神经传感带，腐蚀性毒液滴在能量锯割开的断茬上，熟悉的、微微发热的酸痛，带着点刺痒——可它们会越来越烫，越来越痛，扩散到全身，让你失去理智只想哀号。他还记得。</p><p>他叫了吗？</p><p>他听见什么人哼着歌。或许是军校的校医——捧着他拆开的胸甲和锈迹斑斑的双臂，卡在甲缝里的怪物残骸还在抽搐；他们把一部分红蜘蛛扔进密封废料缸，聊着新兵们在今天空军选拔考核上的表现。</p><p>长官们不满意，每个人都有太多失误，但招收指标在那儿，他们只能宽容些。</p><p>他动弹不得，他全身都痛。</p><p> </p><p>紧旋瞥了一眼数位屏：患者脑模块运转状态良好，这段记忆……很好。他拨开干燥的颈部管线，中压电针发着黯淡的黄光，和蓝白色的那些不同——他把它们插进最靠上的节点；病人呜咽着，一如既往。他理了理导线，拧紧固定夹才直起腰。</p><p>“把体腔扩张器拿来，”助手兄弟转向设备架，“胸腔两对，腹腔一对，调到最紧。”霸天虎医生数着剩下的电针，将其中一些拧下来换成磁力吸盘。</p><p>“这可怜虫死定了。”深蓝涂装的助手一边勾住飞行者敞开的一侧腹甲边给兄弟发起通讯，“你去把电压调低些，趁这疯子没注意。”</p><p>“你心软了？”铁灰色赛博坦人蹑手蹑脚摸向配电控制，“他加起来嚎了快60个恒星循环都活得好好的；还是你终于听烦了？”通讯频道里，他兄弟轻蔑地“嗤”了一声。</p><p>“傻瓜，头儿说过想让飞行小子活着，当时你也在那儿的。现在要是他死了，这个黏糊糊的老傻瓜准会怪到我们俩头上。快点儿！”他故意拔掉几根腰上的电针；没翅膀的飞行者几乎立刻惨叫起来。那大概真的很疼；心不在焉地听着神经外科医生的咒骂声，手术台边的赛博坦人漠然地想；尤其是受伤的节点被重新穿刺的时候，叫声甚至又拔高了几度。</p><p>听说有人叫他“尖叫鬼”，起绰号的真他渣是个天才。</p><p>“你好了没有？”假模假式地给主治医生道着歉，深蓝色助手继续调整扩口器的角度——再上紧些，腹腔开口必须达到最大；往上提你这笨手笨脚的蠢货，拧紧！他在芯里问候了一番临时上司的火种。</p><p>“成了，就算整日整夜电击，最糟也不过是发疯而已。”铁灰色的兄弟抱着胸腔夹抬抬眉毛，开始埋头捣鼓飞行者红色的护甲；“其实我们早就把他弄疯了。你听说他怎么杀那个新兵了吗？疯了。”</p><p>“我不关心。”他瞥了一眼兄弟，“我只希望他别找上我们；我希望那时候我们已经回震荡波博士的实验室去了。别找上我们。”活塞环钳终于满意了，他们一言不发，直退进实验室的角落。</p><p> </p><p>“欢迎回来，长官。”紧旋居高临下地望着他的玩具，“继续咱们的故事，您说呢？主人很失望，这次您做过头了——投奔我们的敌人，甚至抛下自己的队友。每个人都很失望。”他手里拿着什么东西，连在什么……导线上。他捏着尖锐发光的头部、把那东西伸进……</p><p>他呜咽，他难受——刺穿的神经节点嗡嗡作响、已经不再痛了，麻木感伴随着受损和微回路过热警报传来，他冷，他的装甲洞开，传动关节本能地抽动着想要合拢，他做不到，什么东西卡住了，他做不到，他难受……冷，他不想……他恨这种滋味，他想缩成一团。</p><p>炽热感再次贯穿他——这次是从里面；比外面感觉更糟。</p><p>“但是你很幸运，红蜘蛛，主人对你期望很高——足够高了，主人相信你将功补过：你带来了一架漂亮的新飞船。上面还有一座隐形轨道基地的详细坐标和通行密码。这是你的功劳——威震天主人很慷慨，他把这归功于你。”</p><p>今天他有机会好好地数一数自己腹腔内有多少主神经传感节点。还有胸腔。</p><p>如果他还能保持清醒的话。</p><p>他张着嘴，他叫不出声。</p><p> </p><p>不，别杀他！他只是个医生，他对我们没有威胁，我们可以用他……别杀他！他是我的俘虏，我们需要……</p><p> </p><p>“……或许你的发声器损坏了？这很遗憾，长官，很遗憾……主人希望你能发声，一直都希望，你一直表现得很好，很有……‘教育意义’。我们再来试一次——”他的主能量泵！可他们不能……他们不能……他会……“——很好，长官。我希望你接下来表现得一样好。”</p><p>“不……”红蜘蛛曾经以为“吓得漏油”是某种夸大其词，“不，不！求你了，不！”三对；他身上还剩几个经得起折腾的器官？沾满润滑油的手指插进他的体内，摸着，拨弄着，他听见自己牙关打颤的声响，他动不了，扎成细捆的双色电线一束束垂在敞开的腹甲外面，他不确定它们的重量牵拉传感节点是不是很疼。</p><p>可能是因为他的痛觉信号处理中枢已经有点习惯了；不过主分电盘和变形齿轮穿刺的剧痛也已经让它够忙的了。警报弹窗让他什么也看不见；他情愿不关掉它们——直到有什么东西碰了碰他胸膛正中。</p><p>别，别是那儿……他本想继续哀求的。全身线路过热令人无名火起。</p><p>这有什么好处呢？</p><p>红蜘蛛，赛博坦最优秀的飞行战士，青丘地质科研院最聪明的天才，霸天虎见鬼的飞行部队的组建者，为那个欠回炉熔化轧成螺丝钉的老炉渣付出了这么多之后，被捆在一块该死的砧板上，叫一个疯子用高压电针把自己从里到外扎成筛子——甚至还没阖上电闸呢，接口被某种变态的刑具强奸得烧焦变形，漂亮的翅膀被砸得稀巴烂、泡在酸罐里渐渐溶解，作为【报答】。现在那个疯子要扎穿他的火种舱，因为想听他讨饶。</p><p>这到底有什么好处呢？</p><p>威震天想听他讨饶。威震天让他杀死那些民品，让他住在垃圾堆里看守破烂儿，让他骗飞行者入伙、给威震天卖命，让他……击落了火翼。他杀了那个新兵，就因为可悲的小炉渣用了他的名字；他怎么会这样呢？威震天很满意。但威震天还想听他讨更多的饶。</p><p>或许那个虐待狂会每天观赏几遍他的受虐实录，边看边满足自己，谁知道呢？他受够了，他不关心威震天怎么想。</p><p>唯一确定的是没人会因为红蜘蛛乞求饶命就放过他——即便果真有效，“活着遭罪”这个选项本身已经让他避之唯恐不及。</p><p>红蜘蛛死定了，要是有人朝他的火种舱通高压电，就像这个名叫“紧旋”的精神病想做的那样。至少在死前他还能松一松语言过滤器的关节。红蜘蛛收集脏话，就像他收集矿石标本一样；这会儿他正在慷慨地展示“藏品”——当然不是封在百倍放大全息投影悬浮罐里、摆在架子上的那些。</p><p>或许这把蠢夹子*会恼羞成怒、失手杀了红蜘蛛——抱有希望总没什么错。而且有那么一小会儿他骂得起劲、几乎忘了自己的处境，甚至略感满足。</p><p>紧旋咂吧着嘴，挥手赶开“患者”眼前的屏障，朝那张憔悴的深色小脸露出一个抽搐不止的笑容。红蜘蛛微微一顿，随即啐在面前的颧骨上。火种被攥住的痛楚迫使他惨叫出声，可一看见霸天虎医生另一只手里拿的东西，他立刻闭上了嘴。</p><p>“很遗憾，威震天主人仍然希望你活得好好的，小废渣……”咬牙切齿地转而扼住红蜘蛛的脖颈，出于某种原因，紧旋仍戴着那副假笑，“……否则我【个人】很乐意拧下你这颗龌龊的脑袋，做成对接杯扔进陆军营地……他们管子上油污厚得能用手指刮下来，你这根淬毒的小口条适合帮他们挨个舔干净……现在张嘴你这小垃圾——张嘴，否则我就剪掉你的嘴唇、然后把你嘴里的小零件拔光——我会的！张嘴！”</p><p>他太害怕了。这不是他的错。而且那只手卡住了他的下巴。</p><p>“咽下去，”这根连接管太粗了，他没办法……“把它全吞下去，配合一点儿，这是为了你好，‘长官’，你【自己】来。”颌关节几乎脱臼，咽喉胀痛难忍，惨遭挤压的金属舌根抗拒地不停痉挛。他不能……“再试一次，‘长官’，否则我就让它爬进去——就像爬进你下面那张‘嘴’一样；那还挺疼的是不是？”</p><p>他的主能量摄入管会崩裂的。他呜咽着，咳着。他的安全阀液压杆断了。</p><p>太长了，太深了，他难受，他想吐，痛，痛……他满嘴都是润滑液的味道，他浑身僵硬。光学镜后面的什么地方一阵刺痛，浑浊的紫色淹没了半个视野。</p><p>口腔最深处有一对传感节点；倒钩插进去的时候，他甚至不能尖叫。他的转换舱没有乱动；它们被扎穿了。</p><p>“现在你准备好了，”外科医生的声音从头顶响起，“威震天主人总是很忙，忙着处理……霸天虎的伟大计划，而你，很遗憾，我的‘长官’，多么微不足道啊……不得不服从安排——我们都得服从安排，对吗？候审期间——如果能的话，我建议您反思自己的罪行，并且祈求主人尽快把你的审判提上日程。放轻松，小伙子，你瞧，我会为你数到三。现在，‘一’——”咔嗒。</p><p>世界消失无踪，地狱吞没了他。</p><p> </p><p>紫色的霸天虎科学家一言不发，独眼打量着，评估着。紧旋抹去头盔上一滴不存在的渗出液。铁灰色的统治者高坐在面前，和他一起等待一个“专业意见”——威震天有时耐心不怎么富余，他们很快就会得到答案的。紧旋不确定自己喜欢什么样的回答；他从来都不喜欢这个名叫“震荡波”的怪物。</p><p>“火种舱手术具有风险，但我的技术可以克服。”六角形面孔转向他们的主人，“我可以制造通过火种本身独立供能的微型控制器对目标个体的火种信号进行屏蔽；我可以应用最新的近场干扰技术破坏火种信号传输、干预信息串流，刺激强化指定的情绪写入火种。只是威震天陛下，我不认为在红蜘蛛身上耗费这种程度的资源是符合逻辑的。我的计算结果显示选择一名新的指挥官成本更低。”</p><p>说服震荡波总是比震荡波真的动手更花时间，显然威震天也是这么想的。散热器轰响了一阵，霸天虎首领慢慢举起手指按住通讯终端。</p><p>戴面罩的深蓝色赛博坦人对这种私下交流没有发表意见，紧旋也只是把躬鞠得更深了些：他知道自己是唯一一个被蒙在鼓里的；每个霸天虎都知道没有任何事瞒得住声波。</p><p>“这是……符合逻辑的。”首席科学家深思熟虑地出声发表他们的沟通结论，“我会尽快着手准备为红蜘蛛进行火种舱外科手术，威震天阁下。”被震荡波盯着的感觉很不自在，紧旋不知道威震天是否也有同感。</p><p>“患者的机体需要进行冷却以便于安全地接受改造，主人。”紧旋抬起头，“依照您的吩咐，主人……候审期间他的疗程仍然按计划进行。四个完整赛博坦日持续强电流神经节点刺激治疗对他的意志产生了理想的影响，相比之前，患者配合的意愿有所提高……”他紧张地啃咬着嘴唇，“如果震荡波博士需要，我会为他进行……弱酸性循环管线透析疗法，过滤电击产生的能量液杂质和为他降温，主人，这会比低温橱更有效率，而且会让患者的机体更容易吸收镇痛剂。”至少就他所知，能量管内壁溶掉一层皮后，任何药剂都会变得易于吸收。“……这是块硬金属，主人……我会竭尽全力，竭尽全力。”</p><p>霸天虎首领示意他们可以离开了。</p><p>至少震荡波也不得不鞠躬——外科医生苦涩地想。</p><p>“一块‘硬金属’，紧旋？”私人通讯，来自——活塞环钳的两腿险些擅自立正。</p><p>“他……自视甚高，我的主人。”紧旋确保自己发过去的每一个字都在行礼。</p><p>“或许。”理智告诉他，装作无事地离开才是主人的意愿，“但他不是。他将会熔化、按照我的意志重铸成型——很快，而且他会心存感激，他会的。无论是否承认。”一丝满怀信心的微笑……或许吧。紧旋加快脚步，几乎小跑起来。</p><p>关于威震天的意志……他可不想被谁听见自己的芯声。</p><p> </p><p>15（下）完<br/>时2017年11月30日19:00</p><p>注释：<br/>夹子：紧旋的次形态是一把活塞环钳。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. The Long, Long Fall 08-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛的疼痛管理“处方”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>16（上）</p><p> </p><p>“我恨夜班巡逻！”闹翻天宣布。惊天雷麻木地保持着沉默：这已经是过去两个循环以来他听过的第十六遍了。“为什么尖叫鬼不用巡逻？”</p><p>惊天雷在装甲下面翻了翻光学镜：这他也已经解释过几回了；不过这次紫黑色的飞行者没等他费力气。</p><p>“幸亏他不用来，”闹翻天的语气谈不上幸灾乐祸，“他疯了。是不是，TC？他以前不这样——我是说，他还是那么讨厌，爱发号施令，可是他没有……”惊天雷等着头脑不够灵光的僚机组织语言，“可能和他以前跟民品混在一起有关，我不清楚。你觉得他会吗？把那些傻民品和受伤的轮子废渣赶进强酸池里面，看着他们扑腾，还在笑什么的。这样挺好的，疯了的尖叫鬼比以前对头，嘿你听说那个汽车人蠢货脸上的表情了吗？去的那些人，他们说轮子炉渣的脚化了的时候，然后他看见那群民品在他旁边尖叫，眼球和脸往下流……”他一兴奋就语无伦次。“真希望我也在那儿。尖叫鬼干嘛不让我们也去找乐子？他不够朋友！”</p><p>闹翻天抱怨着，堪称喋喋不休。惊天雷听着。</p><p>“……他们还说尖叫鬼把好几个中队的军品从奴隶贩子的地窖里放出来，让他们都加入了威震天陛下。你知道那些小兵提到这事儿时脸上的表情了吗？他们简直就——”</p><p>“那是真的。”惊天雷言简意赅。</p><p>“…我没说他们在瞎编。”闹翻天闷闷不乐，“可他不听威震天陛下的命令——他想放跑火……那个军官来着，是不是？他自己也想跟着跑，我不能让他们离开，威震天陛下绝对不会让尖叫鬼跟着逃犯一起溜走。你说他们是不是……”</p><p>“闹翻天，”惊天雷凑近了些，“红蜘蛛知道吗？”</p><p>“知道什么？”闹翻天习惯性地问道，脑模块随后反应过来。“……没有，我就告诉了你。”</p><p>“别让任何人知道。”月卫二泛着一牙黯淡白光，不够照出锥形战斗机的蓝色，“红蜘蛛会杀了你的。他会的。”</p><p>“可你都知道了。”紫黑色战斗机听上去只有一点点懊悔。</p><p>“我不会……”</p><p>“我懂，我懂，TC不会让发疯的尖叫鬼干掉我的。而且他也得干得掉才行。”他咯咯笑着，直到发现惊天雷并不觉得好笑。“可他活该，他违抗了威震天陛下，我们都是威震天陛下的战士，他是在背叛霸天虎部队。威震天陛下说那是治疗，医生们会治好尖叫鬼，让他像我们其他人一样忠诚。他说的都是真的，对吗TC？他可是威震天！TC，别不理我，说话！TC——”他冒险翻滚了几圈，贴近大概是蓝色的僚机。红蜘蛛更擅长这些杂耍，他飞得更快——闹翻天不情愿地承认。</p><p>“我在听。”</p><p>“……可我不明白，为什么威震天陛下不直接给他的脑模块重新编程？那些变态大夫把他关在最里面的房间，他叫得半栋楼都能听见。他们对尖叫鬼做了什么？他之前几天还叫来着，他已经被放出来了，就是那天把咱们俩都吵醒了，把他自己也吵醒了。”</p><p>惊天雷记得红蜘蛛坐在黑暗中的模样。那双刺眼的红色光学镜从指缝里瞪着他——保持沉默，别乱动，惊天雷，他会开枪的——他们僵在原地，听着彼此散热器轰轰响的声音，直到理性抓住长机蓝色的臂甲，把他的双手从脸上拖开。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，惊天雷。”红蜘蛛从牙缝里低吼，“你敢说出去，我就拧掉你的脑袋，闹翻天那个傻瓜别想阻止我。”</p><p>闹翻天迟到了，他晕头转向匆匆瞬移进来，把膝盖卡在了档案柜里。时间刚好够那根手指长的空针管消失在红蜘蛛的座舱盖下面。</p><p> </p><p>闹翻天在叫他，【又】在叫他。惊天雷的脑模块还没反应过来，发声器条件反射地回复。</p><p>“你到底怎么了，TC？不，别告诉我，我想想——”阿尔法星就快升起来了，“你饿了。”闹翻天洋洋得意地宣布，“别担心TC，尖叫鬼会等咱们的，在东边的塔顶上。他会给咱带吃的，你可以给他发信息，让他给你也带一份儿。”</p><p>“我以为你会想要分享。”吃的，他就知道，闹翻天满脑模块都是这个。</p><p>“噢——可我都快饿得飞不动了，你知道我讨厌挨饿！”闹翻天再次尝试刚才那一手——准是跟红蜘蛛学的；惊天雷没头没脑地想道，可闹子真的不怎么擅长这个，他太依赖瞬移了，飞得不够好。红蜘蛛曾经跟他提到过；当时他们并排坐在低温恢复舱外，红白相间的飞行者哑着嗓子骂骂咧咧，蓝色的手指攥着块不知哪儿来的清洁织物，搓着，擦着，从不知什么时候开始，就像他想剥掉手上的涂漆。</p><p> </p><p>“这漏油的小炉渣迟早把我们全害死，”他咬牙切齿地在座舱里摸索，惊天雷盯着他被映成浅绿色的半面机身，他在发抖，他咬着牙但他的声音还在抖。他停下来小声咒骂，然后继续。“先害死他自己——撞在什么地方，卡在某堵墙里——然后是来给他擦底盘的我们俩。尤其是我。”</p><p>他浅绿色的光学镜里映着四分之一个飞行者的影子——只剩这么多了；他小声地骂着；他不再躲着惊天雷了。那根针管里的东西蓝莹莹的，闪着不祥的光。</p><p>它扎进胸膛里感觉一定很痛；他怎么忍受得了？</p><p>他伏在自己的腿甲中间，大声呻吟，他的翅膀扇动，然后猛地垂下就像威震天踩断它们的传动关节。他的散热器响着，直到他又能说话。</p><p>“别再用了，红蜘蛛。”这次是惊天雷抢先。</p><p>“闭嘴，炉渣。”他还藏在自己的膝甲后面。</p><p>“不管那是什么，”惊天雷坚持；“别再用了，那对你没好处。”</p><p>“你不明白。”红蜘蛛摇摇头坐直，“你不明白，TC。”他仔细地藏好空注射器，他已经不再抖了。</p><p>“你从哪儿弄的？”红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼——用他鲜红的、冷酷的光学镜。</p><p>他抿着嘴。</p><p>他们又看了一会儿闹翻天。</p><p>“别偏袒他，惊天雷，我必须训练他像个真正的游击军*那样。下次威震天或许不会再允许我们把他锯断了带回来。总有一次不会。这傻瓜爱着老铁罐，像个他渣的幼生体爱能量棒。他不像我们。”不像【我】——他的意思是“不像我”。“他不能再飞了——不能傻子似的在战场上横冲直撞至少。你去看着他，直到我想出办法。”</p><p>“他会好起来的。”惊天雷不看他。“别的以后再说。”</p><p>“别问，TC，”僚机花了几纳秒意识到红蜘蛛在说什么，“别去找他们要——搞不好他们真的会给你，那群炉渣。别试，TC。”</p><p>红蜘蛛花了好几塞分才说出下一句话。</p><p>“那对你没好处。”</p><p> </p><p>“停下，闹子。”惊天雷决定制止，“别学红蜘蛛了，你是黑色的，我看不清你的位置。”</p><p>“哦得了吧，我们都有雷达。”</p><p>“停下。”</p><p>“连续两班，TC！”闹翻天努力挤出可怜巴巴的语调，“尖叫鬼凭什么让我们连续值两班巡逻？威震天陛下都没……”</p><p>“你要是再不闭嘴，他还会罚你连续值三班。”</p><p>“威震天陛下不会允许他为所欲为的！”</p><p>“而你会宁愿他允许，蠢翻天。现在滚下来你们两个炉渣，否则立刻开始第三班！”红蜘蛛暴躁地接进通讯，“除非你们以为自己的基地在别的什么地方。”</p><p>黑色战斗机唉声叹气地下降高度飞向塔顶停机坪上红白相间的身影——不准瞬移；红蜘蛛下了死命令。闹翻天认真地想过要不要把一只手传送进尖叫鬼的子空间里偷点零嘴吃：吝啬的疯子肯定私藏了不少好东西，每次散会他都留下来，准是为了拍威震天陛下的马屁。他变形，赌气地重重落在地板上。</p><p>“你他渣想把楼砸塌还差着点儿。”红蜘蛛评论。惊天雷降落在一旁。</p><p>“红蜘蛛。”闹翻天不确定蓝白相间的飞行者为什么谴责地看着他们的长机。</p><p>“闭嘴，惊天雷，”红蜘蛛盯着刚升起的阿尔法星，“别教训我，我才是追踪者的头儿，不是你。”至少他还记得把吃的带上来，闹翻天漠不关心地耸耸机翼，啃了一大口刚抢过来的能量块。红蜘蛛正神情古怪地盯着他，他不在乎——尖叫鬼本来就疯疯癫癫的。</p><p>惊天雷冲了上去。</p><p>“我警告你——你要是敢——”他背对着闹翻天，小傻瓜看不见他脸上的表情。红蜘蛛只是眯起光学镜冷笑。</p><p>“别傻了。”通讯频道中的红蜘蛛冷静得很；就像他刚“满足”过自己一样。“如果我有，我会先给自己。”他提高嗓门，“惊天雷，下去把新兵们带上来。他们需要接受飞行训练。”</p><p>闹翻天幸灾乐祸地咧开嘴——</p><p>“你也得参加，闹翻天。待在这儿，立正！”笑容僵在银色的脸上。</p><p>“我才不是新兵！我快累死了，我和TC值了两班巡逻任务，都因为你这傻瓜——”</p><p>“你他渣最没资格说别人是傻瓜！”红蜘蛛吼道，“你必须参加！你飞得比两个中队的新兵蛋子加起来还要烂，而且他们至少不用担心自己会跟某堆垃圾融为一体！”</p><p>“我又不是故意的！”紫黑色的飞行者委屈地扯开嗓门，“我说了，给我点吃的，我能自己出来！你们俩居然把我锯下来，你们怎么能这样儿！？”</p><p>“那是威震天的主意。”红蜘蛛交叉双臂，“你他渣该感到庆幸他还让我们拿着圆锯去找你……”</p><p>“不可能！那绝对是你的主意！”闹翻天受伤地推了长机一把，“你是个变态，尖叫鬼，你和里面房间的人，你们全是变态！你给我喝……你真恶芯！”他的喉咙又回忆起那股味道，他狂怒地挥舞拳头，趁红蜘蛛没站稳，狠狠击中了他的座舱；“他们是不是拿那玩意儿喂你？他们【还】喂了你什么？”</p><p>“闹翻天，”惊天雷试探性地抬起双手，“我不认为你该……”</p><p>“闭嘴TC！”红蜘蛛回了一拳，紫黑色的飞行者恼火地啐出一小口能量液，啐在红白相间的翅膀上；“你怎么能让他这样儿对我！？他是个怪物！他天天喝别人的能量液，他让人把他的翅膀拆下来当了两个礼拜的陆军，他还想教我怎么飞？他像个他渣的服务机一样，他肯定舔过每个臭坦克的底……”</p><p>零射线直接灌进闹翻天的嘴巴。他听见自己倒在地上。</p><p>“我该为了这些胡说八道踩碎你的脑袋，”红蜘蛛压抑的低吼从头顶传来，“但你是个连自己的名字都不会写的弱智——惊天雷，”他的声音转向另一边，“我说过：滚下去，把新兵带上来，训练，【现在】！”</p><p>“答应我别对他……”</p><p>“【滚】！”</p><p>不TC！别丢下我TC——他的脑袋当机了，他什么也看不见，警报弹窗到处乱跳，他没办法……</p><p>深色的面孔凑近他——笑容可掬，两眼冒火。有什么冰冷的东西触着他的额角，朝头盔下面钻。他打了个哆嗦。</p><p>“别担心，‘闹子’，”红蜘蛛甜甜地说，“这不疼。至少你不会【记得】。真幸运我做了这玩意儿，我就知道早晚得用在你身上。”</p><p>他叫不出声。</p><p> </p><p>离闹翻天重启还有一小会儿。红蜘蛛蜷坐在地，双手抱紧胫甲。他的胸甲滑开，透出的光晕摇曳不定、将腿甲染成浑浊的紫色。那颗丑陋的小东西隐隐作痛，冷风能让他感觉好些——总是如此，尤其是做过噩梦之后。他受伤了，无法愈合的创口又热又痒，他拼命忍耐触摸它的欲望。他已经感觉好多了，必须如此，他才刚用过药，那些针剂总是很管用，只是它们有效的时候越来越短，而……</p><p>核心供能管被刺破的滋味不好受，但那比忍着要强。什么都比忍着强。最近红蜘蛛不得不总是忍受，威震天越来越难以取悦了。</p><p>他无声地尖叫着上线。他的双臂在洗不掉的能量液中溶解。一万个濒死的哀嚎震得他整个脑模块嗡嗡响。</p><p>求求你，主人。求求你。</p><p>红蜘蛛得用他的所作所为证明自己肮脏的小命比他掐灭的每一颗火种都值得继续存在下去。他掐灭的每一颗；还有被他的食人鱼群*啃光的每一颗；被注射液氯浇灭的每一颗；被熔炼池烧化的每一颗……他理应表现得喜悦，因为他是光荣的霸天虎战士，而每一个活该去死的炉渣都能为他换来整整一纳秒美妙的疯狂。他应当表现出来，威震天希望他表现出来——不只是表现出来。</p><p>上几个兆周期威震天命令他的飞行小队轰炸了六个街区，他想要他的报酬：他的能量管在燃烧，他浑身的关节麻木、痉挛不止，他的火种舱痛得快炸开了。他已经太久没有注射了，太久了……久得他记不起“舒适”一词的含义。他匍匐在暴君的脚下哀求着，他邀请残忍的、铁色的脚践踏骄傲的白翅膀。求求你，主人，求求你我都照你说得去做了，他铅灰色的鼻尖贴着地板，我处决了每一个窝藏轮子的叛徒。在其他人离开后，在他再也无法忍受之后。铁灰色头盔下光学镜闪着轻蔑的红光；悬浮在阴影中的伤疤属于声波，声波总是记录着，记录着。他难受，他顾不上那个。求求你，主人。</p><p>我把他们一个一个赶进垃圾处理池，赶进强酸里。他们挣扎着，尖叫着，他们在我眼前溶解——他们窝藏的汽车人叛徒挂在吊索上，看着自己的双脚跟他的“朋友们”一起变成废渣——他第一个下去，最后一个死。那些平民冒着泡，喷漆一块块脱落，光学镜片滑出烧化的脸，他们唾弃我、诅咒我，他们扑腾着，每动一下都有零件从身上滚落，他们烧秃的手掌抓挠着池边，他们爬不上来，他们哭号，最后他们每一个都在乞求速死。酸池腾起恶臭的浓烟。</p><p>得到那些轮子的情报，杀死每个人，见证他们的死亡，用自己的光学镜录下来——都照你说的，威震天陛下，求求你。</p><p>残缺不全的面孔们在酸液中沉浮着，加入了他的噩梦，尖叫着，他们朝他尖叫着。诅咒着，恶臭的酸气喷向他，残缺不全的手撕扯他——</p><p>求求你，我的主人，威震天陛下。</p><p>他难受极了。那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。现在还有那些脸。</p><p>还有那些脸。</p><p>我是您卑微的仆人，威震天陛下。我的火种可以证明我的忠诚。</p><p>他拼命接住过于迷你的注射器，小东西很不结实，他还记得上次它摔碎的情景。</p><p> </p><p>那些发光的药水没什么味道。至少在威震天不耐烦地一脚踹在他的头盔侧面，命令他滚出去之前他没尝出来。</p><p> </p><p>紫黑涂装的飞行者呻吟了一声，光学镜开始闪烁。红蜘蛛一骨碌爬起来站直。</p><p>“我的头——”闹翻天抱怨，“我怎么了？尖叫鬼？你把我撞倒啦？”他抓住朝自己伸来的蓝色手掌；红白相间的飞行者试了两次才把他拽起来。“有吃的吗？我饿了。”</p><p>“蠢货！”大嗓门长机一如既往地破口大骂，“你他渣比两辆坦克加起来还沉，比整个投弹中队吃得还多。”</p><p>“噢得了吧尖叫鬼，”闹翻天满不在乎，“是你不行了，连一架【小】——飞机都拽不住，你该把你的早餐让给我，我就拽得住。”</p><p>“我他渣不是一台起重机。”红蜘蛛瞪着光学镜，“你他渣以为自己在干什么！？住手你这蠢货，我对你们那种低级的嗜好没兴趣。”他推了两把身上的机体。赶不走。</p><p>“你这玩意儿怎么打开？”紫色的手掌还在他的座舱盖上摸来摸去，“说真的尖叫鬼，我刚才肯定是饿得下线了，我都不记得落地以后发生了什么……吃的，快点儿。求你了长官，【长官】，吃的，长官。【请】。”</p><p>散热扇轰响了好几纳秒，红蜘蛛一只手按住僚机的脸，自己趁机退了一步。</p><p>“知道了，你这蠢货。站开点儿，滚开，一边儿去。”他背过身小心翼翼地推开座舱外罩，他记得什么地方还有一两块能量糖，是上次从赏赐给指挥官的“特供”里随手抓的，“听着，闹子，你得帮我做一件事。”他转回来，闹翻天抗议地张开嘴，却在看见长机手里的两粒彩色小方块的瞬间乐不可支地扑了上来。</p><p>“噢尖叫鬼，你是最赞的长机，最赞的！”吸吮着得来不易的甜味，闹翻天注意到了红蜘蛛怪异的眼神，“你……你后悔了？可我都吃了，没了！是你自己给我的，尖叫鬼，我……我可没有糖还给你。”</p><p>“别他渣那样儿叫我，炉渣。”红蜘蛛皱起眉头，“你得帮我做一件事，闹子，既然你吃了我的糖。”</p><p>“刺杀威震天陛下我可不去。”僚机含含糊糊地答道，他的腮帮子鼓着个小包，红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜。</p><p>“不是那种事儿，只是一件小事，帮我个小忙，闹子。”他眯起光学镜，他深色的脸上挂着那种微笑。紫黑相间的飞行者匆匆移开视线。“用你了不起的特异功能去一个地方，帮我拿点儿东西——我上次来不及去取，所以这只不过是我应得的。”这当然是他应得的，他处决了那么多该死的平民，炸毁某个油吧时他被热浪掀得翻了好几个筋斗，他们尖叫着尖叫着。</p><p>“那你干嘛不自己去？”闹翻天倚着合金墙——阿尔法星已经把那儿烤得足够暖和了。“你是……我不知道，‘长官’。他们肯定会听你的。”</p><p>“我他渣【是】可以自己去，”那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。“可我很忙，你知道，我走不开，威震天陛下需要我。我不能在战略会议上对我们的主人请假：就因为我太忙了没能及时领取我的个人物品。”他们尖叫着，他们在熔化，他在熔化。</p><p>那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。而他？</p><p>他总在下线充电前禁用发声器。</p><p>“我不知道，也许。我也很忙尖叫鬼，最近我们都挺忙的——因为你给我和TC排了两班连岗巡逻，还他渣都是夜班。”</p><p>“我很抱歉，闹子，”他沙哑的声音甜甜的，几乎有点儿真诚，“声波得到了情报，威震天陛下认为眼下我们必须竭尽全力保证基地不受威胁，任何时候。夜班巡逻的任务很艰巨，不能让那群眼拙的螺丝钉去办——我只信得过你们两个。”闹翻天还没吃完，这可不像他。“你喜欢那些糖，是吗？”</p><p>“……给我五粒，尖叫鬼，我就考虑考虑。”闹翻天经过一番深思熟虑。</p><p>“别让其他人知道，别让【任何人】知道，这很重要……”那是他应得的。他难受，他需要更多，他生病了。“惊天雷也不行。”</p><p>“TC也不行？”这傻瓜警觉起来了。</p><p>“当然不行，”红蜘蛛扬起眉毛，“你以为惊天雷会让你一口气吃一打糖果？”</p><p>“一打你是说？”</p><p>“我真希望你还能听得懂赛博坦语，蠢翻天，否则你那锈死的脑模块要开始走回头路了。”</p><p>“噢我当然听得懂见鬼的赛博坦语，一打，我们说定了！听您指挥，长官！”</p><p>“别让任何人知道，今天晚上。”闸门轰响着滑开，漆成蓝白色的游击军带着两列飞行者走出通道。</p><p>“长官。”惊天雷面无表情——闹翻天看上去好好儿的，甚至正在吃东西；他一跃而起，摆出蛮横的神情。红蜘蛛像往常那样环抱肩膀，朝整队汇报的僚机煞有介事地点点头。</p><p>他要训话了——惊天雷回到自己的位置，就在闹翻天旁边儿。开始训练前红蜘蛛总会说几句，没什么值得一听的，跟以前教官们说的差不多；闹翻天挤眉弄眼，惊天雷扫了一眼战战兢兢的小兵们，确保他们的注意力都在红蜘蛛身上——然后抬起臂炮戳了戳闹翻天的腰眼。</p><p>“注意点儿，闹子。小子们都看着呢。”他用私人通讯瞪了紫黑色的同僚一眼。</p><p>“我知道，”闹翻天发来一个鬼脸，“可尖叫鬼无聊死了，根本没人爱听他废……”</p><p>“……闹翻天，你脑壳里见鬼的锈渣把音频接收器堵塞了吗？闹翻天！”</p><p>“到、到！尖叫……长官！”半透明的紫色人形“嗡”地一声从红蜘蛛的鼻子底下长出来。空军指挥官气急败坏地后退几步侥幸躲过胸甲跟闹翻天融为一体的悲惨境遇，只可惜姿势略显狼狈，让几纳秒前凑起的威严大打折扣。</p><p>队列里漾起一波愉快的涟漪，旋即被恼怒的扫视冻成一片死寂。没人想得罪这名阴晴不定的长官，更何况刚下流水线就听说他以残暴著称。</p><p>“什……什么事儿，尖叫鬼？长官？”除了那只从白色机翼后头探出来、起劲儿挥舞的紫色胳膊。在红蜘蛛散热扇轰鸣声中，新兵们双翼紧绷噤若寒蝉，生怕“出气筒”这一光荣称号落在自己倒霉的头盔顶上。</p><p>“闹翻天，”红白相间的霸天虎战士和颜悦色地转向他，“由于你是个脑模块扔进一筐生疮的黄铜蘑菇里也瞧不出区别的弱智，能量管里的废液可能很难在理解赛博坦语上帮忙，我很乐意专门为你再讲解一遍：一整盒过期的能量脆片都飞得比你强，因此现在我要你归队，和其他人一样参与训练。别担心，这很简单，就连你也学得会。”他不祥的笑容把抗议堵回僚机的发声器。他凑得太近了些，闹翻天能闻到一丝气味——红蜘蛛的气味：有点儿像快凝固的能量液，还有一股若有若无的、怪异的香气；闹翻天微微扭动，想摆脱胸腔刺痛的幻觉。“关掉脚上的推进器，不准用传送，从那儿——”蓝色的手指冲停机坪边缘挥了挥，“——跳下去。”</p><p>“你疯了，下面是锈海！”闹翻天哑着嗓子，“你会害死整个中队的……威震天陛下才不会——”</p><p>“只有干烧能量的蠢货才有可能死在这种程度的训练上！”红蜘蛛咆哮，“跳下去，直到你觉得自己落得足够低，变形，飞回来。至于你，闹翻天长官应当给新兵们做出榜样，让他们看看优秀的游击军是怎么飞的——归队！”</p><p>闹翻天瞪着光学镜，还想找词儿反驳；红蜘蛛发了一条简短的通讯。紫黑色飞行者跺着脚走到队尾；小兵们集体谨慎地往另一头移，给他腾出一块地方。</p><p>“我才不是蠢货，讨厌的尖叫鬼，”他兀自嘟嘟囔囔，“我是最棒的，比十个你加在一块儿还强！我才不……”惊天雷忍不住捂着嘴唇移开视线；红蜘蛛只是扬起一边眉毛。</p><p>“惊天雷，记录每个人的下落距离和变形爬升用时。”红蜘蛛指挥纵列走到“跳台”前，“要是谁害怕了现在可以举手，我会免费给你搭把脚。”</p><p>“我也是。”闹翻天幸灾乐祸地探头探脑。</p><p>“闭嘴闹子，”红蜘蛛轻快地说，“我很期待踹你的底盘。站好，你们这群炉渣，别像垃圾熔炼池里的废料似的挤成一堆，回你们自己的位置去，我保证很快你们每一个都有机会近距离看看锈海。你，”蓝色的手突然落在排头飞行者的肩甲上，“紧张吗，小子？”</p><p>“长官，是……不，一点儿也不！长官！”小家伙拼命立正站好。</p><p>“很好，小子，”铅灰色的脸乐得更开了，“霸天虎正需要你这种冷静。跳！”嗷嗷的惨叫声拖成一根长线。</p><p>闹翻天吹起口哨。红白相间的长机瞪了他一眼，他讪讪地闭上嘴巴。</p><p>锥形战斗机惊魂未定地窜回停机坪。惊天雷报了几个数字。红蜘蛛收回腿，芯满意足地叉着腰。</p><p>“下一个。”</p><p> </p><p>“大名鼎鼎的闹翻天‘长官’活着回来了，”红蜘蛛翘起一边嘴角，“我他渣没想到。”</p><p>“我才不会死在这种傻兮兮的比赛上。”飞行者挥舞紫色的双手，“TC，我是不是第一名？我肯定是第一名！”惊天雷叹了口气，点点头。</p><p>“看到你在一小撮连自己挂弹都会出错的菜鸟当中独占鳌头令我感到欣慰。”红蜘蛛冷笑着把记录板扔回惊天雷手里。</p><p>“那又怎样！？”闹翻天跳将起来，“我比你强多了，你这个胆小鬼只不过站在这儿冷……冷嘲冷讽！红蜘蛛长官才应该给大家露一手，要是你不敢，我……”他搔搔头盔，“……那我给你帮把脚。”他最终决定还是长机在扩充讨人厌语录方面更胜一筹。</p><p>“嗤，”红蜘蛛轻蔑地眯起光学镜，“用不着你这傻瓜说，这正是我准备干的。”立在停机坪边缘，红白色的飞行者危险地平衡在蓝色的前脚板上，“靠近点儿，小炉渣们，看看【行家里手】是怎么飞的。”他往后一仰。</p><p> </p><p>他是青丘人。</p><p>新兵训练营——有人也叫它赛博坦军校青丘空军分校——的星翼第一次跟在小队长的尾翼后头执行巡逻任务训练那天下起了酸雨，教官本打算推迟一天。红白相间的新兵冲进他的办公室，因为小家伙一循环也不想再等了。赛博坦总会下雨，他这么解释自己的违纪行为，空军战士不该惧怕区区一点儿水渍和视野不佳。不过教官看上去只是怀疑他刚巧也订阅了天气预报。保护涂层喷在身上有点儿不舒服，但总比被侵蚀强。酸雨被推进器火焰蒸干的气味有点难闻。</p><p>他们飘浮在玻璃刀刃的森林中，减速场的六边矩阵在蒸腾的灰雾中弥散开来，像五光十色的坩埚。他们沉默地游行，从一口跳进另一口。更高的地方，水汽被染得更丰富，像一轮轮小太阳悬在头顶。星翼望着长机的迷彩翅膀从一个颜色变成另一个。</p><p>我会比他更漂亮——他忍着不变形去看自己——我是白色的，那些光晕映在我身上会更鲜艳。</p><p>而上面的那些地方总有一天会属于我——至少是有一部分属于我。至少是一盏灯。星翼的灯，星翼的青丘城。</p><p>想得出神，他差点超过自己的位置。幸亏提前设置了预警，幸亏。</p><p>他记不清了——那些记忆存得太深，读取起来太耽误时间——但他还记得放晴时璀璨的光束扯开乌云穿透那些密集的高楼，银蓝色和金色四处迸射，有几纳秒他以为一把剑插进了星核。然后他们飞进光中。</p><p>真暖和。星翼觉得他听见了那些光子落在背上的声音。他本不觉得冷的；但这真暖和。</p><p>长机宣布返航。（可雨才刚停，他们应该……）</p><p>这是长官的命令，毫无疑问，他们当然应该返航。（也因为长机想回去偷吃他的能量糖——用金属胶带粘在充电床板下面，割破它们把东西偷走需要两塞分。星翼不爱吃甜的，不过这也可能是一次吃太多产生的错觉。）</p><p>他看见一道减震场折光的角度不符合常规，它是……弧形的，这不一样，他得汇报这个异常。</p><p>或许他们得留下调查一会儿？</p><p> </p><p>风，强风会让他的火种感觉好些。震荡波说他的机温永远比正常范围上限高百分之八，火种舱排斥异物产生的某种过敏反应，某种炎症——这是永久的。这会对他的机体运转效率产生不良影响：神经传感系统持续不适，脑模块中央处理器、运动中枢和逻辑芯片组可能因为高温而无法发挥全部功效。震荡波向威震天这样汇报，当时红蜘蛛躺在紫色怪物手边的解剖台上就像一块等着切片的矿石样本，机身被扒得半裸，嘴被带钩的管子堵住，埋在面罩下的大半张脸上还沾着润滑液。他每一块装甲缝隙都插着高压电针，包括裂开的底盘缝——探针刺进去的时候他哭了。袒露的脑模块绝望地发烫，两对强磁扩口器勾住胸甲、他湛蓝的本质蜷缩着想钻回舒适的黑暗中。</p><p>威震天不在乎。红蜘蛛还能飞——还能服从命令执行任务，还能指挥空军；或许没办法做得像全力以赴时那么好，但威震天本来也不需要他游刃有余。</p><p>况且威震天本来也不在乎红蜘蛛是否觉得热或痛。</p><p>完成你的工作，震荡波。</p><p> </p><p>他打开了全部风道，贪婪地吸吮着寒冷。他希望他能存住它们——或许他该为自己加装一台冷却器；通风系统警报，他关掉弹窗。</p><p>什么地方有点痛。或许是因为气流。或许是低温刺激了神经传感终端。</p><p>痛，太痛了。</p><p> </p><p>他要挣扎，他想反抗——尽他所能；红蜘蛛总是尽他所能。只是持续几天的折磨让他太虚弱了。他动弹不得。他全身都疼。高压电击的刺痛余韵未消，酸性除锈剂透析疗法让他整个机体能量循环系统酸痛灼热，他太……敏感了，能量液就像装满铁钉的等离子流蹂躏能量管内壁，最微弱的晃动都让他想尖叫。它们流经他的火种舱时紧旋的助手不得不再次加固手铐以防他痛苦得将双手插进胸腔。震荡波的焊枪和激光切割刀猥亵他最私密的器官时他试图哀求：不，这不对，你不能这么对待我；这是火种，这是亵渎，别碰我，别碰我！太痛了。太痛了。他想要下线自己的神经传感回路，但没人能下线火种区块。他想要下线自己的意识，但紧旋锁死了他的中央处理器。他望着无影灯，真刺眼，他甚至无法下线光学镜。</p><p>普莱姆斯神，看在普莱姆斯神的份上如果它存在的话，他哽咽着——他祈祷，让他手术失败，让他杀了我。别让我活下去，别让我活着。</p><p>太痛了。</p><p>痛得他甚至都没注意到火种深处那个无时不刻伴随着他的、缓慢的跳动声是什么时候消失的。</p><p>太痛了，他们做了什么？</p><p>“很好，红蜘蛛。”是他的暴君在说话，上次他被夸奖是什么时候？“你表现得像平时一样废物，但还没懦弱地死去。我会为此奖赏你。”他看不清，那些雪花在他的视野里……他眨动光学镜，他看不清。那些发光的、蓝色的……</p><p> </p><p>（超过闹翻天的记录只不过是一瞬间，而菜鸟们更是早就被远远抛在上面。下落，下落，扑面而来的强风带着死亡的酸腐气息。但这很好，这……很好。风能让他感觉好受些。)</p><p> </p><p>供能管被刺穿的感觉太痛了。他尖叫了一声……他叫了吗？他……</p><p>前所未有的战栗感流遍整个机身，不顾禁锢，他的每一个关节都拧紧了——拧紧，然后松懈好让快感彻底渗透——他浸没在妙不可言的酥麻中。痛楚还在，减弱了，但……这不一样，疼痛让他兴奋。他……光学镜前的一切闪烁不定，略带扭曲，这很奇怪，这很……他看见威震天的手伸过来，伸进他，【穿透】他……他不知道，他不在乎。</p><p>冷风。他想起冷风搂着他冲向高空的时候，火焰涌出推进器，能量置换引擎欢呼着，纯净的能量液在嗡嗡震颤的护甲下奔涌。</p><p>他想起某种温暖，他的火种喜悦地哼鸣，因渴望而微微发痒。温暖包围着他，吻他。他……喜欢那样。</p><p> </p><p>（“红蜘蛛？”惊天雷，是……惊天雷，“你在干什么？够了，快上来，闹子输了，他是个傻瓜，你没必要……”</p><p>（闭嘴，闭嘴惊天雷。闭嘴。）</p><p> </p><p>烙铁闪着不祥的紫色火光，小小的霸天虎标志倒映在威震天鲜红的光学镜中——鲜红，暗红，他不确定，任何东西看上去都那么……鲜艳；那么……</p><p>它没入胸腔时，他本能地想要扭动。</p><p>别对抗，我的副官——有人这么说吗？他……他不确定，他听不清……全身芯地迎接它，让霸天虎大业与你融为一体，接受它——他哀嚎着，他痛极了可他的机体不在乎，疼痛让他喜悦；他哀嚎，痛，可那太痛了，他的火种舱在熔化，他在熔化——为自己感到骄傲，作为第一个接受火种烙印的霸天虎战士，并且心怀感激，红蜘蛛。</p><p>可那太痛了，他再也不能……</p><p> </p><p>青丘。雨停了，空气中还弥漫着一股酸味，酸味和锈味混在一起。星翼谨慎地汇报他的发现，甚至凑近长机，就像他怕离得太远长机会不小芯听错了。</p><p>“那叫做‘彩虹’，”高他两个年级的队长嗤笑着，“你知道什么是彩虹对吗，小子？你叫什么来着？”</p><p>他知道，长官，他当然知道。他只是有点儿紧张，他叫……</p><p>别害怕，菜鸟儿，彩虹不咬人。当然，彩虹也可能会顺便吃掉几个路过的傻子，众所周知，它们最喜欢吃白色的。</p><p>当然不咬人，这太傻了，他是个傻瓜。他们必须返航。感谢普神雨停了，他们该飞到城郊的营地去复命，把星翼的滑稽故事讲给所有人听，每个人都好好地笑上一回，每个人都很满意。一天结束。</p><p>哦对了，以某人发现自己的零食不翼而飞时发出的怒吼声作结。</p><p>青丘，他的青丘。他不太喜欢甜的，那些人工合成的香精让他觉得恶芯——他吃了太多糖；在营地的时候；在……地质科研院的时候。</p><p> </p><p>（“回到这儿来，长官，”他就是不能服从命令对吗？“你已经接近强腐蚀雾了，我们的保护涂层无法……”</p><p>（我说了，闭嘴惊天雷。）</p><p> </p><p>他在云顶酒店的豪华套房上线，阿尔法星正在升起，他看到无数玻璃墙迎向他们炽烈的太阳，他看到炫目的光辉次第绽放，从火红到金黄，像最晶莹的水晶花簇——绽放，消融成蓝色的白昼；天空之城在他脚下燃烧。他打开录制套件时已经太迟了。</p><p>青丘。他和他的伪装护甲的、美丽的青丘。有人说他能选择永远留在这儿，只要他做出选择。抱歉，我的朋友。抱歉。可我没有别的选择。</p><p>再也没有了。</p><p>燃烧的、美丽的天空之城。他没有放过青丘。斑斓虹彩和玻璃森林化为齑粉，他们在黑暗与火光中飞旋，阿尔法星就要升起了。阿尔法星就要升起了。</p><p>他的青丘在燃烧。</p><p>求求你，主人，我受伤了，我需要……求求你。全照命令说的做了，我全都照办了，求求你。</p><p>太痛了，他看不见，他无法思考，他周身的每一个关节都在痉挛，他的火种狂跳。震荡波的手术刀伸进他的胸膛。</p><p>他能看见——【只能】看见——污黄的、翻滚的大地，它渴望地朝渺小的他伸出稀薄的舌头。</p><p>你真漂亮，小东西，现在你是我的了——让我来好好享用你这具廉价的机体，这是你的荣幸。那些描金的深蓝色手指伸进他掀开的座舱内部，摸索着，释放着电流。他呻吟，发颤，蜷缩双腿；他打开曾经夹紧的膝盖。</p><p>刺痛，他受伤了，他疼。他不能……这是不允许的，这是……禁止红蜘蛛回忆。</p><p>他没有放过青丘。</p><p> </p><p>（“红蜘蛛？”）</p><p> </p><p>天火死了，他肯定是死了，红蜘蛛听不到他。红蜘蛛怎么会忘记火种伴侣的名字呢？那个傻大个儿变成更傻的运输机，用他的飞行摄像头不停地骚扰红蜘蛛——回到座位上去，小红，你得绑上安全带。他们满载而归，几乎总是满载而归，除了两次。</p><p>已经好久没想起天火了。有多久了？那双灵巧的大手圈住红蜘蛛、把小小的飞行者抱到自己白色的手臂上因为这样他们更方便谈话。他真暖和。他的火种不紧不慢地跳着，跳着。他们一起挤在科研院中庭的长凳上吃午餐，沙金色的过滤阳光为他们刷上一层稀薄的太妃糖，人工种植的晶丛叮当作响，有几簇培养自他们采集的外星样本。鲜红和湛蓝的晶体在他们身后窃窃私语，人造微风中轻曳的洁白晶柱折射出点点虹光。</p><p>红蜘蛛怎么会忘记火种伴侣的名字呢？</p><p>他全速冲向大气层，美不胜收，即使他正在生红蜘蛛的气。</p><p>数字密码。一串数字——一个坐标，可能属于几千颗行星当中的任何一颗；它遍布锈迹，红蜘蛛擦拭它，他看不清那是什么。但那不重要。或许天火就在这下面，躺在锈海的最深处，曾经洁白的身躯早已消融。</p><p>或许天火就在那儿。</p><p>让锈海的波涛拥吻他——听说感觉就像一千把刮刀同时切割他烧红的身躯。那会痛得无以复加，然后等它们蚀掉你的神经信号传导线路，一切都过去了。</p><p>他没有放过科研院。平整的镀铬合金地砖熔化了，熏黑了，霸天虎士兵骂骂咧咧地迈过污渍和沟壑，他们的枪口冒着灼人的热气。红白相间的空袭指挥官来检阅他的俘虏们了，他的推进器吐出殷红的火焰，合金地砖用熔融的微光托着他。他的蓝白相间的分离机，他的浅绿色的显微镜。他们是科学家，他们都是，科学家应该用科学家的方式处决——他知道哪些粉末能让能量液凝结，他知道哪些试剂能让转换舱肿胀起泡；他能让人活着燃烧，紫焰喷出喉咙和眼眶。</p><p>他难受，他受伤了。他必须做得更多。【更多】。他疼，疼极了，他的药呢？</p><p>他让士兵们搬来培养罐，合成针晶闪着锋利的光。它们比赛博坦合金还坚硬，了不起的配方，来自一名天才，科研院曾对他期望很高。吃下去，炉渣们，吃得最多的那个我饶他不死。</p><p>碎片从他们扭曲的脸颊里戳出来，从他们耸动的脖颈里戳出来，能量液砸在滚烫的地板上就像冬季的酸雨。他们咳着，呕出自己的碎片。他们不敢停。</p><p>天火会怎么想呢？</p><p>有些小兵移开了视线。他盯着看，他早就下线了转换舱。他盯着看，嘴角啜着微笑。</p><p>他们都是好人。【好】人。</p><p>标本罐们摔碎在地上，瞧啊那些小小的，小小的彩色石头标本。</p><p> </p><p>“尖叫鬼！”他一个激灵，“尖叫鬼，你还欠我一打能量糖，别想赖帐！”</p><p>“你他渣在这儿干什么！？”他翻滚着变形，这不难，气旋会吹散身旁的酸雾。“抓紧我，蠢翻天，你这坨数不清自己有几根手指头的炉渣！”爬升——闹翻天的重量不算什么，“别他渣乱蹬否则我就把你甩下去化成灰！”</p><p>紫色的手臂惊慌失措地扒住他的机翼，直到红蜘蛛跃上东塔顶端、变形着陆还挂着不走。</p><p>“新纪录。”他试着保持面无表情。</p><p>“你疯了，尖叫鬼，”闹翻天意犹未尽地拿腮帮子蹭长机的翅膀，“要不是我去救你，你早化成锈渣啦。”</p><p>“你他渣才化成锈渣！”红蜘蛛破口大骂，“下次想自杀，先找个没有我的地方再往下跳！滚下来！”</p><p>“没人能超过你，尖叫鬼。”紫黑色的僚机蹦跶到同伴旁边，“你掉进锈海里才飞上来。”</p><p>“因为我他渣跟你不一样，我是天才。”红蜘蛛挥挥手，“解散，你们这些菜鸟。解散。你们两个，”他朝僚机们抬抬下巴，“我有几个活儿要给你们干。”闹翻天竟然没有抱怨，惊天雷狐疑地看了他好几眼。</p><p>他们没留在那儿多久，因为威震天陛下亲自驾到，斥责飞行者们弄出太大的噪音，红蜘蛛的决策多么愚蠢，这些噪音可能会吸引敌人的注意。闹翻天站得笔直，惊天雷吸吸鼻子，怀疑他激动得漏油了。红蜘蛛僵硬的脸上瞬间堆满献媚。</p><p>他一鞠到地，姿势浮夸至极，惊天雷无法想象一个赛博坦军人能从什么地方学到这种“礼仪”。但那确实很优雅；如果惊天雷没有误解“优雅”的含义的话。他还说了一两句客套话，不过反正威震天很快打断了他。</p><p>“立刻前去参加作战会议，红蜘蛛。”即便霸天虎首领确实欣赏飞行者的谦卑身姿，他也没表现出来，“一名合格的霸天虎指挥官应该提前到达战略室开始准备，而不是在我的塔尖上浪费时间。如果你今天试图用不经思索的废话占用每个人的存储空间，你就会知道要为此付出什么代价。”涂装艳丽的机体瑟缩了一下。</p><p>“马上就去，威震天陛下。我保证不会作无意义的发言，我已经……我已经提前准备好了，照您指示的那样。”他盯着主人脚前的一小块地面，他还没被允许起身，他能感觉到威震天的目光怎样在他的头盔后盖上踱步。“只要您希望，我现在就能为您提供计划演示，我可以……”</p><p>“没必要炫耀，”深色的手不耐烦地摆动，示意红蜘蛛站直，“我们会看到的，你是确实花了精力，还是像往常一样：夸夸其谈，然而却用毫无意义的计划消耗我最优秀战士们的热情。”惊天雷发誓，闹翻天的胸甲挺得更高了，“带上他们两个，等我听完你的‘计划’，我会按照霸天虎最高利益的需要来部署他们。”</p><p>游击军小队沉默地跟紧主人。惊天雷回头检查了两次：闹翻天安静得过头了，幸亏他们的表情不会说话。这有点反常。</p><p>不过闹子冲他咧嘴傻笑的模样暂时打消了他的顾虑。</p><p> </p><p>16（上）完<br/>
【2017/12/21-19:18】</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>游击军：Seeker</p><p>食人鱼群：在DW系列漫画里威震天曾经把红蜘蛛扔进充满金属食人鱼的水箱里惩罚他，是同一种生物。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. The Long, Long Fall 08-b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>他本可以得到一切的</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The Long, Long Fall——</p><p>16（下）</p><p> </p><p>闹翻天紧张地搓搓手：他以前从没来过这儿，他敢说他不喜欢。红蜘蛛是这个地下治疗室的常客，红蜘蛛疯了——紫黑色的赛博坦人对自己摇摇头——红蜘蛛会自愿来这儿，至少是看起来像自愿，反正他不是被谁拷住拖进来的。闹翻天记得红蜘蛛跟他和惊天雷一起飞，就像以前那样，然后红蜘蛛会下到这儿来，后面跟着两个从来不跟他说话的家伙，脸上的表情像在梦游*，闹翻天跟在他们三个的后面，一直跟到不能再跟了，无论他在通讯频道里说些什么，红蜘蛛都不理不睬。</p><p>好吧，几乎不理不睬。只有一次尖叫鬼给他发了信。</p><p>回收队把尖叫鬼和一艘漂亮的飞船一道带回来。他看上去糟透了，比他离开同伴们的时候还糟；闹翻天看得出来他身上补过的每一处都被重新毁坏了：他还能用的那枚光学镜接触不良地一闪一闪；他可怜巴巴地敞开着体腔，火种的蓝光若隐若现，垂在外面的管线被扯得乱七八糟、大多泄漏了，污浊的油液弄得他从里到外都脏兮兮的；他的翅膀……（闹翻天打了个寒颤）——他的翅膀被扯掉了，电弧踹着他破裂的背。</p><p>还有他的脚。什么人好像把它们砸碎了似的，他矮了一截，勉强平衡在自己胫甲和燃烧室残余的半面外壁上，每挪一步就在地上留下一滩能量液混合冷凝液的污渍；他走得很慢，他浑身都在发抖，可他没有尖叫。</p><p>尖叫鬼的两个押送者说他得自己走过去——或者爬过去，如果他站不住的话。他走得很慢，他折断的传动关节刺耳地敲击着地面，他一声不吭地走着，他的散热器听起来不对头。闹翻天盯着他——惊天雷没来。闹翻天试着幸灾乐祸，可他的中央处理器打结，他想不起来自己该怎么……他试着去想红蜘蛛逼他喝下的死人的燃料。他回忆着它们在他舌头上的感觉——有点儿温热，一股恶心而熟悉的味道。他站在走廊的另一头打开通讯频道。</p><p>尖叫鬼，你疯了。</p><p>红蜘蛛走得很慢；他会摔倒的，他会的，他会爬进那扇可怕的门因为没有人能再次站在自己的断腿上，而闹翻天将会看着他丑陋地蠕动残躯爬进去。</p><p>你疯了！</p><p>走开。不会飞的赛博坦士兵们抓住尖叫鬼剩下的两段扭曲的翅膀关节，因为他的手臂不见了；因为尖叫鬼站在门前不动，他不想进去。</p><p>到上面去，闹子。他哑着嗓子呻吟，他挣扎着，他转向闹翻天，用还剩下的那半张完整的脸朝着他。飞行者只觉得转换舱一阵剧痛。</p><p>他们拖倒尖叫鬼的时候，他瞬移回自己的舱室，瘫在TC脚边吐了一地。</p><p>现在他的转换舱又开始痛了。</p><p>不知名的仪器投下一大片阴影，闹翻天溜过去蹲下时差点被满地导线绊一跤——他在芯里骂了红蜘蛛几句——他庆幸自己是黑色的。这儿一个人也没有，尖叫鬼说这时候下面一个人也没有。</p><p>可怕的房间。威震天陛下把它称为“治疗室”，闹翻天觉得更像审讯室——他跟红蜘蛛去过几次【真的】审讯室，对付那些特别嘴硬的轮子的时候。走出仪器和电脑机箱组成的迷宫，闹翻天盯着摆在中心的手术台，整个房间里唯一一盏灯把它照得一片惨白，闹翻天眯起光学镜，强光令他晕眩。金属床面擦得挺干净，摸起来冷冰冰的；关节固定夹钳们大张着嘴，它们都没有通电，闹翻天缩缩脖子，还是没敢触碰看似人畜无害的内侧。设备架上摆着的东西他一个都不认识，但每一个看起来都恐怖极了；红蜘蛛的哀嚎回荡在缓存扇深处，小入侵者飞快地钻到台面底下。</p><p>这太蠢了，闹翻天，你不该答应尖叫鬼去干这种事儿，这肯定是违规的。威震天陛下应该知道这些。他紫色的双手抓住头盔侧面，他想把自己传送到上面去——到威震天陛下的战略研究室。他动不了。</p><p>红蜘蛛的幽灵尖叫着，尖叫着，就在头顶上几尺高的地方，红白相间的长机在夹钳里挣扎，支离破碎的机身颤抖、扭动……因为某种折磨痛苦地哀哀哭泣，一遍遍乞求死亡。他的惨叫在楼上也能听见。他的翅膀被“修剪”了，他被塞进震荡波的伪装盔甲里，威震天陛下让他去陆军部队服役一段时间，直到他“表现得好一点儿，值得重新领导自己英勇的飞行战士们”。闹翻天不知道飞行者怎么能变成坦克，但震荡波那个怪物什么都能发明得出来。他听说那套坦克盔甲里安装了电击装置，在红蜘蛛怕痛不愿意动弹时提供点儿“激励措施”。</p><p>尖叫鬼说那个东西就在附近。某个箱子或者药柜抽屉里，上面有个标记。闹翻天从记忆库里刨出红蜘蛛的邮件。</p><p>蓝色药水，保存在最小号的针管里。</p><p>他关掉了散热器，这儿没别人，但有人可能会回来的。</p><p>神经信号增幅剂；传动程序信号阻断剂；内用除锈剂……不是，不是。尖叫鬼说就在这儿，只能在这儿，找到它。</p><p>找到它。</p><p>有人可能会回来的——有人来了吗？（他僵住，倾听，然后继续。）</p><p>他不该答应的；这不对；他应该回去；TC不会同意的，TC会……</p><p>不，不能让TC知道。</p><p>值得吗，闹翻天？值得吗？（找到了——他费力地从设备架最里面拖出那个小箱子。）</p><p>为了几块糖冒犯威震天陛下，欺骗TC，值得吗？他们可能会把你也绑在这儿，就像他们把尖叫鬼绑在这儿一样——傻瓜闹翻天，你是个傻瓜。</p><p>“闭嘴，”他咬着下嘴唇，箱子锁住了，他得打开它……红蜘蛛给了他解码器，是怎么用来着？“闭嘴，别在我脑袋里说话。”他在自言自语，就像红蜘蛛一样；这真是发疯。“……你不明白。”</p><p> </p><p>糖，那些能量糖，当初中尉的桌上总会摆上一碗，五颜六色的、香喷喷的小方块——被叫进来训话的新兵偷偷吸溜鼻子，紫黑色涂装的机身立正站好。</p><p>其他人闻不见吗？</p><p>或许他能把手指传送过去，偷偷拿走一两块；长官不会发现的。只有军官俱乐部的自动售货机才买得到，那台蠢机器只能识别长官们的银卡和金卡；可那他流水线的不过是一些零嘴，闹翻天一口就能吃掉好几块。</p><p>能量糖确实很甜，新兵意犹未尽地舔舔紫色的指尖；真甜。付出这么点小代价不算什么。他不记得了，反正他觉得那不算什么。</p><p> </p><p>只要别让惊天雷知道。而且……</p><p>任何人都不该那样对待飞行者；即便是尖叫鬼这样的疯子。</p><p>只不过是几块糖；只不过是一点儿药——尖叫鬼的药，他说他需要那些药治疗他的火种，他说拿三支——别打翻了。把箱子锁好，把箱子放回去，别让任何人发现。这很简单，因为闹翻天的特异能力是独一无二的，尖叫鬼也必须承认。</p><p>闹翻天把注射器们扔进子空间，集中注意力——</p><p>“你去哪儿了？”天蓝色的飞行者盘腿坐在充电床上，眼神像在等他坦白。</p><p>“嘿——TC，”闹翻天咧嘴一笑，“我只不过是到处逛逛。尖叫鬼不在连你也偷懒了？”惊天雷不是去检查空军寝室了吗？“你不会真以为我他渣要照尖叫鬼说的那样儿，‘不准传送’吧？他无聊死了！他上哪儿去了？还在拍威震天陛下的马屁？你看见尖叫鬼开会的时候了吗？他半天都没说话，是不是偷偷下线了？威震天陛下叫他的时候他摔了一跤，哈！瞧他出丑时脸上的表情，真是……”</p><p>“红蜘蛛还在开会。”惊天雷的视线跟随着同伴，“你干什么去了？”</p><p>“没有，”闹翻天举手投降，“什么也没有，TC，我只是到处转转，找哥们儿聊聊天……”</p><p>“整个空军宿舍里都没人见过你。”蓝白相间的飞行者跳下充电床。</p><p>“我还有别的朋友。”闹翻天移开视线。</p><p>“而且我不知道你还对红蜘蛛感兴趣。”他靠得太近了；闹翻天下意识地后退，紫色的手掌捂紧腹甲。</p><p>“只不过随便问问，TC，你真是大惊小怪，”他的散热气轰响，“尖叫鬼是咱们的头儿，我当然想知道他在哪儿，而且他……”</p><p>“闹子，”惊天雷盯着他的手，“你不是红蜘蛛——你撒谎和飞都不如他。”</p><p>“得了吧，我比他飞得好！”战斗机不服气地跳起来挥舞双臂。惊天雷微微一笑时他察觉到不妙，可他传送得太迟了，天蓝色的飞行者已经撬开了他的座舱。</p><p>小心点儿，那些东西很不结实——尖叫鬼警告过。他是对的：有一根摔碎在TC手里，蓝色的药水正沿着他的手掌往下滴。那可是四颗糖！霸天虎飞行者在芯里哀鸣了一声。TC蹲在地上没动，就像打碎注射器把什么静止光束释放到了他身上；闹翻天小心翼翼地凑近——他在发抖，他从翅膀尖到手指都在打颤；闹翻天蹑手蹑脚地退回原位。或许他的能量还足够传送一……</p><p>惊天雷偏偏选在这个时候抬起头，蓝色飞行者脸上的表情吓得他往后一窜，险些把自己卡进床板。</p><p>“是尖叫鬼让我拿的他说那是他应得的他没时间自己去取所以他要我帮他。”发声器率先背叛誓言，闹翻天只为此愧疚了一纳秒；“他让我别告诉别人告诉你也不行TC我，我很……”</p><p>“他想把这些东西分给你吗？”惊天雷听上去还在爆发的边缘。紫黑涂漆的飞行者拼命甩头。</p><p>“……尖叫鬼说他病了，那是他的药。我要他的药干嘛？我又没疯。”他翻翻光学镜，“这是尖叫鬼治他的疯病的对吗？他看着没别的毛病。”惊天雷的肩甲放松了，机翼也是，这是个好兆头。“……他有吗？我发誓，我只帮了他这一次，就这一次！而且我才不想要他的傻药水！”</p><p>“闹翻天，”惊天雷压低嗓门，“闭嘴。”</p><p>“你别学他。”瞬移者抱怨，“我能拿回那些药了吗？尖叫鬼想要它们。我保证我去拿的时候谁也没看见。我有特异功能！”他自豪地挺挺胸甲。</p><p>“闭嘴，留在这儿。”惊天雷起身，走向舱门，随手将注射器塞进子空间，“留在这儿，保持安静，什么也别说。别跟红蜘蛛说任何事，一个字都别说。”</p><p>“你要去哪儿？”稀罕零食眼见着泡汤了，闹翻天嘴角耷拉到了地上，“尖叫鬼回来问我怎么办？”</p><p>“那就下线充电。哪儿也别去；什么也别说。”</p><p>“你们都这么说，”闹翻天横躺在僚机刚坐过的床上嘟嘟囔囔，“就跟我的发声器是你们俩买的似的。我想说话就说话，想跟谁说就跟谁说，而且想什么时候说就……”他缩缩肩甲瞥了舱门一眼。</p><p>惊天雷已经走了。</p><p> </p><p>他的瘾又犯了。今天药瘾已经折磨了他好几个循环，他不知道……或许折磨了一辈子。威震天的手指摁着他脖子上的能量传输管，也可能是冷却液循环管……他不知道，他痛，他的头快炸开了。威震天大吼大叫，就像之前的每一天一样；他一个字也听不懂。</p><p>“不……”飞行军品的劣质发声器在压迫下滋滋响，“不，威震天陛下。我……我请求你……”</p><p>背甲狠狠撞上墙壁，他哽住了。几十条警报争先恐后地往异常处理中枢挤，红蜘蛛不知道该先为哪种疼痛哀嚎。灼热感顺着机体内壳蜿蜒而下；脊能量运输管液压泵破裂——这倒是新鲜，以前从没见过这个，可能是因为这是他的背第一次连着撞这么多次墙；一丝好奇感竟然疯疯癫癫地露了个头。</p><p>随后剧痛骤然炸开，几乎将他轰成两截。他费力挤出两声可怜巴巴的咳嗽。</p><p>霸天虎暴君冲飞行者痉挛的下颚眯起光学镜，手攥得更紧了。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，你这块废品。”威震天会捏断红蜘蛛的脖子，他会的，“我受够了你的废话，你这颗生锈的脑袋甚至无法给它们憋出几句新意。飞行部队是【我的】，游击军是【我的】——惊天雷和闹翻天是【我的】霸天虎战士，和你这个卑鄙的懦夫不一样，他们渴望为霸天虎大业冲锋陷阵，而我有全部的权力调遣我的士兵——其中也包括你！”小个子飞行者两脚悬空，虚弱地垂着双臂。他张着嘴，喉咙劈啪作响，显然是怕得连惊恐的表情都做不出来了。</p><p>威震天陛下，我已经在下一个卫星周期的任务计划表中安排我的小队驻守基地，继续执行巡逻侦察任务。请您……</p><p>“你以为我像你一样白痴、分不清侦察机和战斗机的区别吗？”</p><p>疼……疼！他的脖子，他的背，威震天宽大的脚猛踢他白色的腰甲，他能听见腹腔里断裂的传动关节痛苦尖叫。红蜘蛛绝不允许任何人如此对待他，他必须……</p><p>“惊天雷和闹翻天将在下一次作战计划中出击——你也得去，别想苟且偷安。或许我会重新为他们安排编队，以免他们受到你这个废物的影响。”</p><p>……他站不起来，他的运动中枢语无伦次地下令，手脚却不听使唤。熟悉的麻痹感抓住他，扒开每一条装甲接缝往里钻，啮咬着合金齿轮和轴承……疼，他的火种疼，他……他全身都疼。他发抖，站不稳，他的瘾犯了。</p><p>他的药呢？</p><p>“主人……主人……求求你……”机翼背面痛得难受，肯定被墙面刮伤了一大片，“威震天……强大的威震天……都听你的，听你的，”他……无法思考。“给我，求你了，主人，药，给我……”他难受，他浑身的能量管都在燃烧，“给我一针，主人，太久了，我不能……主人！”他的哀求声变成嘶哑的尖叫。</p><p>冰雹般砸落的拳脚和亿万只嗜铁虫的咀嚼，他分不清是哪一个让他备受煎熬；只能躺着，在剧痛的风暴中尽力缩成一团：或许威震天今天就会活活打死红蜘蛛，把他徒手捶成一片红白相间的破烂，连着火种一道直接焊在地板上磨平了事。</p><p>“……的锈渣，红蜘蛛，你这条满地爬的蛀虫，”疼，疼，疼……“现在还是一只无能的毒鬼——自以为的。你又一次败在了自私自利的欲望下，拒绝接受我的教育和事实真相。”滚他渣的事实真相，他只想……“每一天我都想过如何熄灭你腐臭的火种，而你仍然苟活至今，你知道为何得到饶恕吗？”什么东西流下来，顺着他的护甲往下淌。</p><p>是他的能量液，他躺在自己的能量液里……某些人的能量液。那些能量液怎么也洗不掉。</p><p>他说不出话，他无法……</p><p>破碎的视野跳动着警报弹窗，一个字也不认识，一片暗红，他看不……</p><p>他病了，他需要他的药，只要一针，他就能……</p><p>威震天把他拎起来，他听见座舱的碎玻璃稀里哗啦地掉进肚子里。</p><p>“显然你是个懒鬼，但只要接受一些适当的激励，你也能意识到自己的位置、让自己做出点贡献——我不会放弃任何一名仍然有希望的霸天虎战士。你——红蜘蛛，”威震天是不是把他揍得散架了？他的每个关节都痛，沉得像……挂满了超重力束具，“你以为自己病入膏肓，不得不靠毒药保持正常运转；你错了。”首领凑近飞行者铅灰色的脸，“那些加了荧光液的普通止痛针剂不具有成瘾性；你身上没有伤——震荡波向我保证，你的体检结果完全正常，你的火种舱完全愈合了，对它接受的升级改造适应完美。”不……这不可能是真的，因为痛楚是那么的……“你觉得痛苦——是的，红蜘蛛，但你忍受的折磨不是源自震荡波；你的满足与止痛剂无关。”他听上去那么有……耐心，那么……可信，这太……“我会宽宏大量地告诉你是什么在摧残你，摧残你这枚属于战士的火种。你的愚蠢和短视让你拒绝相信，红蜘蛛，但我是霸天虎的主人——我会拯救你；真相将会烧灼你，而你会重获自由。”</p><p> </p><p>真相不存在，老天，只有选择哪一边。你应该选我。</p><p>红白相间的飞行者悠闲地晃着双腿，脸上的表情却很严肃，光学镜射出专注的鲜红。</p><p>天火知道；天火会理解的；天火会找到红蜘蛛，不管他躲在什么地方。不管别人怎么说。天火会做到的，天火承诺过。</p><p>看在火种联系的份上，天火许诺给红蜘蛛他永远不会忘记的东西。</p><p> </p><p>“不。”</p><p>威震天盯着飞行者开裂的嘴唇，就像他想知道这是不是一个口误。散热器断断续续地响着，发出异常的咯咯声，可能是断裂的碎片卡在气体过滤口上了，也可能是别的什么原因，他们都不是医生，他们不知道。</p><p>“不。”火种伴侣分享一切，无论他们还剩下什么。现在红蜘蛛已经他渣的做得够多了，现在他只需要休息——下线，停机，或者别的什么方法，深深地、深深地沉入停滞……天火会回来处理一切，然后把小红叫醒，像以前一样，他们并排躺在不复存在的宿舍不复存在的充电床上，金色的过滤阳光在他们洁白的护甲上流淌。他会挣扎着推开大家伙粗笨的臂甲坐起来，喃喃抱怨座舱盖上不存在的刮痕全都是大蠢机的手笔。全都办妥了，小红只不过像以前一样在别的地方不小心睡着了，这不要紧，因为现在他们在家——他们总会一起回家；他们每次都一起回家。就像红蜘蛛的标本收藏一样。</p><p>“和天火”；总是“和天火”。那些标本都碎了，它们掉在地上，玻璃罐在蓝色的脚下崩裂，比展示全息图小得多的矿石样本在哪儿呢？它们太小了，那些脆弱的晶体碎渣肯定是滚进了地板缝隙。</p><p>红蜘蛛靠着墙，什么东西正顺着他的机翼往下淌。</p><p>他还能背出它们的信息，每一个，按收集时间顺序从新到老。他用矿石与行星的名字填满思维中枢，他只不过是累了。声波在前面的什么地方盯着他，记录着，完全出于习惯——他猜；因为对情报官来说那些东西毫无价值。其实他什么都不确定，他早就下线了光学镜。</p><p>他飞出一小段距离，重新砸在地上的感觉不怎么疼。他没来得及背出最后一个。</p><p>“滚出去。”霸天虎首领似乎已经厌倦了，“让吊钩修理你，最好给你的脑模块做个除锈。你这副不学无术的嘴脸令我恶芯。”</p><p>惊天雷溜得及时，红蜘蛛爬出门的时候没看见他。</p><p> </p><p>现在溜回威震天的私人战略室已经太迟了。惊天雷背靠医疗室的外墙席地而坐；他在大门左边——总是在左边。电钻和切割锯刺耳地吱吱尖叫，几乎撼动他紧贴金属墙面的脑袋；焊枪吹着失败的口哨，吊钩吹得倒是挺响；这地方隔音不怎么样。红蜘蛛在里面躺着，一声不吭，他怎么忍受得了呢？惊天雷还记得他是怎么在威震天的拳头下哀嚎求饶的，动静比电钻有过之无不及。</p><p>现在把针管和数据板拿回来已经太迟了。天蓝色的飞行者盯着两脚中间的一小块污点。他只不过是去碰碰运气，他本没打算……</p><p>可房门开着，近乎嘲讽地冲霸天虎指挥官的叛徒咧嘴，就像它早就知道会发生什么，现在惊天雷上钩了。惊天雷敢肯定倘若犹豫得太久，充能得温热的能量枪口就会抵住他的后脑勺。</p><p>飞行者是一群败类，你们的源代码里根本没有“忠诚”这个词——调到地面运输线护送部队那天夜里他们都喝醉了，某辆坦克车挥舞空瓶，另一只手指着他的鼻子咆哮。后来为了证明事实并非如此，他花了两个循环帮闹翻天从拳头里把融进去的战车轴承碎屑挑出来。反正当时他们俩并排躺在医疗翼的维修床上，实在没别的事儿要干。</p><p>当时闹翻天还建议比赛冲对面恢复舱里的炉渣扮鬼脸——军医肯定不会揍他们，他一个人试过好几回了。他们当然吃了处分：打扫两个塞周的废物回收仓；但那还早着呢，起码得等他们仨都出院。</p><p>想起闹子的傻样，惊天雷捂住嘴，尽量表现得不动声色。</p><p>“什么他渣的那么好笑？我？”舱门刚巧在这当口打开了。红蜘蛛瞪着僚机咳嗽，笨拙地试着起身；蓝色的手一把攥住蓝翅膀将他拽起来，动作粗鲁得一如既往。</p><p>惊天雷还在咳，他摇摇头，抖动机翼缓解疼痛。</p><p>“谢谢。”他嗓音嘶哑。</p><p>“你在这儿干什么？”长机只是盯着他，“认准了我会从这屋里出来？我他渣挨揍挨得这么出名了？”惊天雷再次摇了摇头。</p><p>“只是路过。”红蜘蛛狐疑地眯起光学镜。</p><p>“就你自己？闹翻天那颗螺栓哪儿去了？”惊天雷把拳头背在身后。</p><p>“没看见。”红蜘蛛的翅膀垂了下来。</p><p>“他的好日子过完了，你们得滚回前线，马上就去，老炉……威震天想在前线看见你们。”红白相间的飞行者准备回宿舍，他挥挥手示意惊天雷跟上。</p><p>“我们不怕战斗；”惊天雷走在长机旁边；没别人看着时红蜘蛛不在乎这样。“我们天生是战士。”</p><p>“你们从流水线上滚下来就是一群脑模块单线程运作的眼高手低战斗狂，用不着和我强调，我光拿底盘都看得出来。”红蜘蛛咬着牙，“替我盯着点儿他，我们可能不在一个编队。说到盯着他，你最好现在就回医疗室让那个欠回炉的挖地虎装套锯片，以防万一。”</p><p>“闹子飞得比以前好了，”蓝白相间的飞行者辩解，“他能模仿得了你的飞行动作，巡逻时他一直在练习。”</p><p>“‘巡逻时一直在练习’，”红蜘蛛哼了一声，“最好别他渣让威震天听见，否则倒霉的还是我。”</p><p>他们拐过第一个岔路时遇到了声波；霸天虎情报官机身站得挺直，护目镜后面光学镜不知在盯着谁看。惊天雷小心翼翼地闭上嘴巴，红蜘蛛心不在焉地扫了深蓝色的赛博坦人一眼。他没跟上来。</p><p>“他令我毛骨悚然。”惊天雷打了个寒噤。他们走得够远了——他想。</p><p>“他知道。”红蜘蛛不以为然，“而且他现在能听见你。”</p><p>“你看上去不怎么担心。”天蓝色飞行者转向长机，后者耸耸机翼。</p><p>“我他渣有我的法子；对付读心术没那么难。”红蜘蛛思考过很多——足够多了。为自己编程比想象中的容易，尤其是对他而言。干扰词过滤闸后，私密的想法流淌着，流淌着……像冰冷清澈的溪流，甚至能冲掉脑海底部对蓝色小针管的渴望。</p><p>闹翻天办成了吗？无论如何，最好不要指望。</p><p>“而你不准备分享。”惊天雷指出。</p><p>“你办不到。”他们一起拐过下一条通道，两名记不清名字的三变战士倚在墙边瞧他们，其中一个吹了声口哨，“你是个傻子，你们都是。”惊天雷感到一阵沙沙声，是加密通讯频道的近场干扰。红蜘蛛加快脚步，他们上了升降梯。长机抬起一只手臂挡住他，直到金属小盒子关上门——向上。</p><p>“宿舍不在楼上。”惊天雷皱起眉头。</p><p>“我没说我要回宿舍。”红蜘蛛抿着嘴。</p><p>向上，向上，向上……红蜘蛛肯定对感应器做过手脚；惊天雷看见其他楼层的悬停请求闪烁，然后消失。</p><p>向上，向上。</p><p>他发现了，对吗？红蜘蛛其实也没有那么傻。他准备干什么？</p><p>红白相间的飞行者板着脸，眯起的光学镜死盯显示屏：向上，向上，向上——他们要去塔顶的停机坪；上面只有停机坪。他想干什么？惊天雷后退半步，铁墙冰冷地抵住他的翅膀。</p><p>“别傻了，惊天雷。”红蜘蛛没回头。</p><p>“放我走。”燃烧射线就快充能好了；没理由把枪放下。</p><p>“谁说我打算带上你了？”讥笑浮上飞行者铅灰色的脸。他跨出轿厢。</p><p>惊天雷应该立刻关上门离开——到下面去，去指挥室，向威震天陛下汇报一切——惊天雷垂下枪管跟了出去。他至少得弄明白红蜘蛛的目的。</p><p>“现在没人能外出，”他们正在替下一次进攻做准备，就他所知……“威震天陛下不会允许……”</p><p>“闭嘴，傻雷*（Thunderdumb）。”红蜘蛛掀开密码盘外盖，他灵巧的蓝手指摆弄着电线，“要是有人不许我走，门为什么没锁呢？”他拍上带键盘的金属片，压力杆在墙里轰响。锈海的夜风比白天强些；腥酸气钻进外环境微粒分析腔，惊天雷打了个喷嚏。</p><p>“是你撬开的门。”他又打了个喷嚏。</p><p>“是威震天陛下【让】我撬开了门。”红蜘蛛耐心地纠正道，“他知道我有理由这么做。留在这儿，要是你愿意就下去。看着闹翻天那个螺栓，或者找谁告状；我建议你选闹翻天，他能给自己惹上的麻烦你连想都不敢想。”</p><p>“你去哪儿？”红蜘蛛孤身站着，单薄的身影活像有人在天墓上剪了个洞。停机坪边缘的指示灯把他的机翼下缘涂成红色。他正望着星空。</p><p>惊天雷想知道自己站在那儿时看上去是否也是这副模样。</p><p>“一个地方，”红蜘蛛腾空，变形，“我必须确认——我他渣把这档子事儿忘得太久了。回去待着，惊天雷。”他的尾焰拖得很长——也可能是因为他飞得太快了。“这与你无关。”</p><p>红蜘蛛关闭了通讯频道。蓝白相间的僚机听了一会儿升降梯运转的声音，门开了，他站着没动。</p><p>“他什么也没告诉我，”他小声说，“他已经走了。”</p><p>“红蜘蛛无处可逃。”声波古怪的声音不带一丝情绪，“惊天雷，威震天陛下想见你。”有一瞬间，惊天雷想窜出舱门追逐长机而去。</p><p>“我跟你们走，”他转身缴械投降，“只是别让他们俩碰我。我讨厌抠过履带的脏手。”</p><p> </p><p>军官生活区主楼大致上保存完好，多亏了霸天虎空袭总指挥的关照。现在命令的下达者灵巧地钻进角楼顶层唯一的裂口，翻身变形，降落在不够狼藉的地板上。</p><p>曾经的青丘空军驻地一片死寂。尽管霸天虎驻军早已抛弃了此处，红蜘蛛还是尽量不发出太大动静；这不容易，他提前熄灭了脚下的推进器，他不希望什么东西被光亮吸引过来。飞行者岔开腿蹲在地上——这是他落地时的姿势，倾听着：那些风声可能是跟踪而来的、威震天的鹰犬吗？那些遥远的碎屑滚落声是否来自粗心大意的履带或脚板？脚底合金冷却的噼啪太响了，刺耳；他的推进器喷嘴还太烫，这他可无能为力，不过这不重要，耐心——耐心，青丘的夜晚不暖和，它们很快就会跟周围一样冷。</p><p>红蜘蛛强忍着不发抖。</p><p>他僵直不动，关闭了全部可能出声的子程序，他与夜色融为一体，就像此处曾经四散的某具姿势奇怪的金属尸身。他的光学镜暗得像地上的碎玻璃——只除了地上几乎没有碎玻璃；或者其他金属零件、家具破片……这个角落被炸开得太大，残屑早就被风吹走了。</p><p>这儿只有他。</p><p>散热器松了一口气，小心翼翼地开始转动，随时准备再次中止；红蜘蛛扶稳膝轴，帮自己站直。动作流畅无声；幸亏他刚从吊钩的修理室出来。他还特别要求给关节额外上一遍油。</p><p> </p><p>“你又不是刚从水里爬出来。”挖地虎大夫很不乐意，“还是你的润滑管堵了、需要我帮你通通？楼下刚送来一箱内用除锈剂，听说你很熟悉。”飞行者的翅膀耸了起来。</p><p>“闭嘴干活儿，你这炉渣。”红蜘蛛低吼，“我有我的理由。要是你不知道怎么干，把油壶给我、我自己来。”</p><p>“别动我的东西。”吊钩抱怨地搅着设备架，“每次你来一趟，屋里总要少点儿什么。”</p><p>“我他渣才不会拿你的破烂儿，”红蜘蛛把油壶揣进子空间，“肯定是清洁机器人把你的‘宝贝’扔了，全赛博坦没有比这垃圾堆更乱的地方。”</p><p>“除了你的脑模块。”吊钩没好气地反击。</p><p>“要是你下回该死的给我用点儿麻醉射线，我就帮你找。”红蜘蛛跳下修理台。腿甲边有个抽屉没关，位置吊钩刚好看不见；红蜘蛛轻车熟路地夹走一小瓶油。</p><p>“帮不了。”挖地虎搔搔脸颊，“头儿特别交代过。你就不能老实点儿别惹他吗？”</p><p> </p><p>合成润滑油还剩一半，借着微弱的荧光，红蜘蛛把它们全都倒进尖嘴罐；他也不确定这到底有没有用，只是以防万一。摸出电梯间，红蜘蛛溜向走廊尽头。</p><p>两侧洞开的房门像一张张漏风的大嘴；自从营地断电，它们全都自动解锁了，就像这栋楼的其他地方一样。红蜘蛛允许士兵们搜刮曾经属于长官的财产，除了这层。</p><p>他还亲自踩碎两枚刨根问底的火种作为解释说明。</p><p>那天的晚些时候他来过一次，霸天虎空军们都挤在楼下的餐厅里喝得东倒西歪，吵闹声震得山响。红蜘蛛逛了每间宿舍，那些摆满珍品的文件架，那些宽阔豪华的充电床。他在机体保养间的设备柜找到了那头抖成一团的服务机；他用枪把小东西赶出来，赶到走廊上。</p><p>没有嘴的小尖脸转向他；粉红色的光学镜哀求地瞪着他。那下巴只有他蓝色的掌心那么大。</p><p>“跑。”霸天虎哑着嗓子，他贴得很近就像他要吻小家伙音频接收器的背面，“我看见过楼下那群炉渣是怎么对待你们的。”运气好的话，现在还能听见一两声濒死尖叫。“跑吧。你可以沿着对面的楼梯下去。”他退后半步，还试着笑了一声。</p><p>他盯着军官们不会变形的玩具拼命迈动两条细腿儿；他等着热流涌入肩甲；他开枪了。</p><p>服务机，飞行兵，他们的火种都在同一个位置。</p><p>它褪色的机身还趴在走廊中段；灰色的月光笼罩着它。红蜘蛛小心地绕了过去。</p><p>走廊尽头，三种颜色，灰色迷彩的中校说那是给星翼留下的——只是个新房间；只是个礼物。那扇门还关着，就像上次。红蜘蛛可以用胸炮炸碎它，就像霸天虎会做的那样。</p><p>他凑近门框，撬开一块铁板——压力阀主控线总是在这个位置;深色的嘴唇衔着分线钩，绝缘切割刀和接线棒伸进纠缠的黑暗.红蜘蛛是天才，他能当然能打开这扇愚蠢的门，只有威震天才会把整面墙掀个窟窿。而且他可能会碰坏什么东西的，红蜘蛛想知道自己的“财产”更完整的模样。润滑油无声地浸湿轴承——就快了。手动指令输出终端中央处理器是红蜘蛛从轮子炸开花的脑袋里拔的，他看过几本解剖学杂志，能认出决策芯片组长什么样。</p><p>他没做显示屏——光学镜太显眼，少一只会被发现的，每颗要进熔炼池的脑袋都有人查一遍。一粒小灯泡就够了：红色，闪三次。</p><p>电量不足。</p><p>散热器谨慎地运转着，吸气，排气；吸气，排气……冷静点，红蜘蛛，你知道该怎么做：电线在座舱驾驶椅下面卷成一团，电源按钮离它们不远。这不怎么疼，比不上你之前忍受过的那些。你只需要一瞬间，足够把门打开就成。</p><p>吸气。排气。吸气。排气。风扇嗡嗡响个不停。抓紧时间，任何人可能在任何时候过来。</p><p>可这太疯狂了——小小的、红蜘蛛的声音冲他的逻辑芯片尖叫——你没有变压器，甚至不知道开门需要多少电；它可能会吸干你所有的电量直到你静止锁定，或者一切毫无作用因为你的机体电压不足。你是个傻子，红蜘蛛，发疯的傻子。</p><p>“闭嘴。”他的咀嚼零件陷进铅灰色的下唇，“我说了闭嘴！”红蜘蛛摸索着给自己的蓄电池连上第一根线；触碰腹腔管线有点疼，但他试过更糟糕的。</p><p>吸气。排气。保持循环。</p><p>要是这不管用……这不管用的话，飞行者捏住涂成红色的电夹，我就他渣去试试该死的密码。</p><p>夹住电能主输出线只不过微微一痛，时间仿佛停摆，红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜……一阵强烈的脱力感，意识随电能倾泻而出。</p><p>下肢迅速失去反馈信号，幸亏他提前在地上跪稳了。</p><p>感觉就像徒手举起三十吨重的赛博坦合金——红蜘蛛喘息着，拼命把精神集中在控制终端上——机体电能储备下降速度惊人，关闭第六个警报弹窗后，能量分解发电模组预热启动，抽取泵蠕动着，开始从主燃料舱中抽取能量液。</p><p>他的翅膀……从来没有这么沉重过；飞行者匍匐在地，零星的呻吟声逃出嘴角，他还没在脑模块上线时启动过体内这幅发电模组，他庆幸自己没更早的时候这么尝试过：真难受，他的背又热又酸，不常用的强压力泵每动一下都疼得像被人拧了一把脊神经传感线。忍住，再忍一小会儿。</p><p>感谢普莱姆斯神红蜘蛛事先润滑了制动轴，掉漆的三色铁门总算开始动弹了。可他的手抖得厉害，他的光学镜看不清，他不知道他的指令输入得是否……这真难受，像是背了一团翠绿的、冒酸气的火。他累了，他……有点儿饿，他好饿他不知道自己还能不能飞回去他就不该……</p><p>这儿是不是变冷了？</p><p>“老天，我累了……”他神志不清了，他不知道自己的发声器在说什么——还差一点儿，把门扇卡进滑槽里，还差一点儿——“……回家。”金属碰撞的脆响。</p><p> </p><p>我想回家，老天。我们回家。</p><p> </p><p>蓝色的拳头攥紧外接电线，用最后一点力气把它们扯断。</p><p>在想起自己身上什么地方还有几块能量糖前，红蜘蛛躺了一小会儿。</p><p>抱歉，闹子。他撕碎包装，抓起那些发光的彩色小方块，直填到腮帮子鼓起来。闹翻天那个傻瓜会抱怨的，见鬼的闹翻天，幸亏他不在这儿。</p><p>可这些糖真甜；太甜了。他不怎么喜欢吃甜的，尤其是能量糖，合成香精味儿太重。</p><p>可那是能量，永远别对任何一口能量说“不”。</p><p>舔干净指尖，红蜘蛛扶着墙慢慢站起来。他跨过地上那道新鲜的刮痕。</p><p>红蜘蛛扫描着视野中的每一寸：红外线，紫外线，电磁感应，超能量体共振波……没有陷阱；火翼说这只是个房间。他走得很慢，手指描摹着沿墙而立的每件陈设：那些立柜，那台曾经崭新的终端，紧闭的金属滑门后理应是私人停机坪，一张宽阔的办公桌和扶手椅……这是个好房间。前地质勘探员站着不动，他知道面前的展示柜是做什么用的。一块数据板摆在显眼的地方，内置夜视仪立刻发现了它。红蜘蛛后退，后退，充电床早就没电了，他爬上去，让自己坐得舒服些，这张床有点儿高。他踢掉枕头，把注意力集中在数据板上。</p><p>解码没花多少时间，这封信不长。数据板便携电源还能用一会儿，但红蜘蛛早就扫描了全部内容，完全是出于习惯。霸天虎直直地坐着，深色的嘴唇无声噏动，就像他在复诵火翼留下的文字；捧着数据板的双手在微光中显得更蓝，它们握得很紧，但没有颤抖。最后一点能量耗尽，浅蓝色字符挣扎了几次才熄灭，暗红的光学镜一动不动地盯着前方。</p><p>房间里很静，几乎只有散热器运转的嗡嗡声。</p><p>没有冒冒失失的脚步；没有遥远的引擎呼啸；没有乱晃的照明光圈……这儿只有红蜘蛛，他的光学镜飘浮在黑暗中，他的散热器汩汩作响，他的指尖传来细微的破碎声。他又坐了一会儿。</p><p>锁柜的密码很容易猜，火翼在信里向他再三保证过——红蜘蛛敲打键盘，他猜测这个重要的设备拥有自己的独立供电组件——按下确认钮时他听见压力阀组件启动了，他躲向一侧，举起臂炮。</p><p>以防万一。</p><p>他差点就开枪了。</p><p> </p><p>“我们干嘛要开飞船？它只不过长得好看。”飞行者抱怨地瞪面前的十个显示屏，“我们自己会飞，我喜欢自己飞。”</p><p>“这可是咱们最新的侦查飞船，小伙子，学着欣赏他。”轰炸机越过椅背拍拍年轻赛博坦人红白相间的机体，“你干得不错，比我那几个实习驾驶员强——我情愿把他们踹下去自己飞、坐在这儿的人是你。现在疏导二号燃料管——”光滑的蓝色手指在键盘上跳动。</p><p>“我能写个程序让它自动运行，”红蜘蛛瞥了一眼反惯性内置磁场的运行日志，推动加速杆，“这艘飞船有自动驾驶功能，我能自动化它所有‘不自动’的功能。这有什么意思？我们可以坐在这儿打一会儿障碍躲避模拟游戏。”</p><p>“它有，”中校点点头，“我恐怕新兵们过于依赖全自动功能了。”</p><p>“就像我的实习生那样。”红蜘蛛瞧了好几眼显示屏，“它能翻滚吗？像我那样？”</p><p>“当然，小翅膀，”火翼咧嘴一笑，“而且它更快；我们可以一块儿找到他的极限。”红蜘蛛早就迫不及待地扑向了控制终端。驾驶舱一如既往地舒适，红蜘蛛从没忘记调试稳定模块；火翼欣赏着显示屏上颠三倒四的世界。这时候要是有高淳就好了——值得为他的小天才喝上一杯。</p><p>他的星翼双手撑住控制台，鲜红的光学镜睁得圆圆的，闪闪发亮。他深色小脸上的神气微笑，他机体深处辐射出的高热，他高翘的机翼随着景色的偏转微微颤动，细密的光带出现在关节后面，那是他的能量正涌进翼尖测流器。他们向上飞，用上最高速，红蜘蛛关闭了驾驶舱照明，关闭了一切数据显示，只剩巨幅外景——压缩空气变得火红，金黄，白得像阿尔法星照耀下的地平线——光芒炸开了。</p><p>静谧的群星。</p><p>“我希望这是我。”他嗓音沙哑。</p><p>“它可以是。”长官搂紧小飞机的肩甲——他颤抖的不止是翅膀。</p><p>“你在开玩笑，”他凝视夜空，听上去只有一点儿失落，“这是军队的飞船。而我……我不应该开它，我不应该知道它的存在。而且我知道自己是什么，我知道我能做什么。我和大家一样。”</p><p>“不。”火翼坚定地回答，“你是独一无二的，我的星翼。而只要你喜欢，它就是你。”</p><p>“它只不过长得好看。”红蜘蛛重复。</p><p>“你会得到更多，”火翼的声音太近了，“你会比它更好。你【值得】。”……就在他的音频接收器旁。</p><p>“我不讨厌自己的长相。”他没有回头，“谢谢你，长官。我很……这是个愉快的夜晚。我想我必须回研究院了。”</p><p> </p><p>可惜他们不能测试武器，不过中校信誓旦旦地宣布那些能量融合航炮和追踪反质子导弹都是军科院最新的智慧结晶——个头不大，但绝对致命——他敢拿火种保证。都是最好的。</p><p>红蜘蛛面无表情地抚摸铁灰色胸甲流畅的线条；它流线型座舱的精妙圆角；它狭长的主翼和精致的副翼；它比飞行者略高一些，它双臂裹着的合金护甲坚实而轻盈，臂炮隐蔽地伸出，没有破坏优雅的轮廓。它真漂亮，它还没有颜色，因为火种还不曾点亮过它的胸膛。</p><p>它的体型修长平衡，它有四对强力推进器，它的每一个传动关节都那么灵活。它不如火翼那样全副武装，只是为所有航炮配备了最高效的聚变能量压缩膛；红蜘蛛盯着深度扫描的汇报数据。它能飞得很好，就像经书里形容的那些该死的普莱姆斯的使者们，然后把神的怒火倾泻在天空与大地间。红蜘蛛面无表情地看着它的脸。</p><p>它没有“脸”——那是块镶了光学镜片的金属蒙皮。富人的玩具——红蜘蛛在什么地方读到过——当火种的能量涌入，它会按照主人的意志成型。长官们有资格拥有一张属于自己的脸，就像在议会拥有席位的大人们一样。</p><p>未成形的原生金属冰冷光滑，和量产的一样硬——令人失望；红蜘蛛曾经总是忍不住想象它的触感。</p><p>委任状插在薄薄的置物架上，这块数据板的能量比外面那块充足些，红蜘蛛扫了一眼，没去动它。内置时钟“哔哔”响，他掐掉提示音，只剩红色、跳动的数字。</p><p>阿尔法星快要升起了。红蜘蛛站着，盯着自己的双手，假装自己能看清它们的颜色。</p><p>他粗糙的、简陋的、蓝色的量产手掌和每一根手指。他曾经花费了无数个循环爱惜地抛光它们，为它们补上属于他的颜色。它们触摸过几千颗行星，几万枚标本，数不清的玻璃器皿和一团湛蓝的火焰。</p><p>末梢神经子程序缓存空间里还残留着那些优美的曲线和尖角。</p><p>扫描日志说细枪管射出的光束强得能蒸发青丘城最坚实的墙。</p><p>不是火翼；火翼只是一名代表，现在他知道了。</p><p>红蜘蛛退到房间中央才开枪，因为机壳下面的预装能量可能产生连锁反应，他的装甲太薄了，承受不住冲击。最开始的几枪之后红蜘蛛不再瞄准，只是朝火球中心倾泻弹药——倾泻，直到他开始因为能量耗费而机温过低。他关掉警报，这是处理警报弹窗的最佳措施不是吗？</p><p>清空弹仓的机身轻飘飘的，空得难受；他抱住腹甲，他感到赤裸，他想念它们，满载弹药让他……觉得安全。青丘的晨曦吹拂他被烟火熏黑的襟翼——该走了，该走了。红蜘蛛必须回到霸天虎基地，他已经销毁了一切，甚至还带回一件有形有质的礼物，保证让主人满意，甚至可能会原谅他的擅离职守。威震天当然不会把料理这份“贡品”的殊荣交给他红蜘蛛，不过那是他最不关心的东西。反正红蜘蛛收集的纪念品不都有重量，也不都理应属于威震天的霸天虎。</p><p>他一跃而起，故意穿过翻滚的浓烟——它们能让他暖和过来，很快阿尔法星还会把他烤得更暖。三角战斗机轻盈地爬升，像一颗白星尖啸着消失在风中。</p><p>他见鬼的真想来上一针。</p><p> </p><p>16（下）完<br/>2018/1/29-23:47</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>梦游：赛博坦人大概不会像人类那样梦游，不过或许他们能把运动中枢托管给下级指令处理程序。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Long, Long Fall 09</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>红蜘蛛了却了一桩心愿</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——Good old days——</p><p>17</p><p>“这条手臂就是你能带来的一切，红蜘蛛？”前任角斗士之王盯着跪在面前的副官献上的“贡品”，没有明显地表现出厌倦情绪，“如果这具机体配备的武器像你夸口的那么强，它的其他部分呢？”</p><p>“很遗憾，威震天陛下，”红白相间的飞行者恭顺地盯着主人的脚尖，“在打开那件上锁的舱室时，导弹引爆了独立发动机中的能量液，我没料到这个舱室里安装了那种设备，这是我能收集到的唯一完整可用的部分。当然，威震天陛下，回收部队可能私藏了某些……”</p><p>“你又企图把自己愚行造成的损失推到别人头上。”首领厉声打断辩解的话语，“如果整个霸天虎部队里有什么人可能从我面前私藏什么东西，那个人就是你。一次又一次地，我试着让你明白：我无所不知，你的雕虫小技在我面前无可遁形，你却仍然那么愚蠢地屡次挑战我的底线——”红蜘蛛拎起来比平时更轻，他的弹仓都空了，但深色面甲上惊恐万状的神色比往常一毫不差；“——你以为能骗得过我——【又一次】以为能骗得过我，但你不可能随手拣回一件来历不明的残肢妄图换取我对你擅离职守与盗窃霸天虎部队财产罪行的赦免。”他惊慌失措、扒住咽喉上的黑色大手小声呻吟的模样相当真诚，“说出你知道的一切，红蜘蛛。”只有用力押下插入红白身躯最深处的痛苦之泵，你才能榨取到的、红蜘蛛的真诚。</p><p>“主人……”他的发声器在暴君的掌心里颤抖，挣扎着咳出沙哑的字眼——威震天强忍捏碎它的渴望。“求求你，主人，我不知道……”还不够；前角斗士收紧手指——他尖叫了一声；“我不知道，我发誓，威震天……威震天陛下！我只是……”或许该让他的翅膀尝尝圆锯的滋味——不，先试试霸天虎王座扶手上的棱角——他狂乱地瞪大光学镜，他扭动，踢蹬悬空的双脚，“主人！请、请相信我！我绝没有……”他的哀求声带上了哭腔。</p><p>“一如既往地，你不明白，红蜘蛛。”霸天虎首领冷静地劝说，“我可以命令紧旋——或者震荡波，直接剖开你的脑袋，从你油腻肮脏的脑模块里找到我需要的一切信息，比你想象中的容易得多；但我选择给你一个机会，让你能够为了自己难得一见的有价值的行为——尽管被你亲手毁了大半成果——提升一丝价值，甚至赢得一点应得的赏赐。”再押一次——更用力，更痛，更多冰冷的威胁与诱惑——他动摇了；红蜘蛛是个贪婪的懦夫，他总是会动摇，看他游移的眼神；看他听见“赏赐”时转瞬即逝的得意，几乎忘了自己的处境。</p><p>作为提醒，威震天活动空闲的那只手，又瞥了一眼飞行者哆哆嗦嗦的翅膀。他立刻僵住了。</p><p>“主人，我听你的，请别……”这小东西几乎吓得攀上铁灰色的手臂，“我、我爆破了舱室，我觉得……有些好奇，因为他们……那些军官们为什么把一具机体藏在生活区而不是，而不是军工厂的组装机身库房。”他磕磕巴巴，“我相信它……它是特殊的。”</p><p>“一具上锁舱室的机体不能证明什么，”威震天不悦地顶着红蜘蛛的下巴，“或许你只不过炸死了一名躲在里面、像你一样懦弱的军官。我们不需要更多那些军官的机体。”</p><p>“我也曾经这样怀疑过，”红蜘蛛哑着嗓子回答，“但我找到了火种舱残骸，那上面没有被激活过的痕迹，我推测这是一具全新的机体，而我的爆破摧毁了它。我找到了它残存的唯一一块仍然具有完整功能性的残骸。”颈项压迫感略微减轻，红蜘蛛感激地小声咳嗽，“我……我扫描了这条手臂装备的能量炮，我相信它的设计可以极大地提升能量使用效率与武器火力。我……请相信我，我是个专家。”</p><p>他甚至不再挣扎了。他黯淡的光学镜与主人对视着，表情近乎于平静，只是铅灰色的脸偶尔因为恐惧而略微抽搐一下。</p><p>“请相信我，主人，我……只要您允许，我可以拆解它，我可以向您展示……”</p><p>“交给震荡波，”威震天下令，“他知道怎么做。”震荡波——当然是震荡波；但是最好别表现得太气恼，红蜘蛛，你的脖子还在他手里。惊天雷附身拾起铁灰色的残骸；飞行者们没有交流。</p><p>直到脚步声消失在议事厅尽头，红蜘蛛才跌回地面。</p><p>“你一如既往地令人失望，红蜘蛛，但至少不算一无所获。”威震天居高临下地盯着脚边红白相间的铁片，“你会得到赏赐的，而那正是你眼下最需要的东西。”</p><p>“谢谢您，我的主人。我非常……”飞行者没抬头。</p><p>“到‘治疗室’去，我的【副官】，”霸天虎满脸讥讽，“我们来对你的‘瘾’想想办法。我看到了你饱受折磨，霸天虎不会放任【忠诚的】战士忍受痛苦。”红蜘蛛抬头的动作太猛，险些失去平衡跌坐在地。</p><p>“不！”他的散热器大声哭号，“不，主人，威震天……威震天陛下！我感觉很好，我、我没有病，我的机体能够完美地为您的命令服务，我发誓……”他膝行过来，蓝白相间的双臂抱住首领的腿甲，“求求你，主人，您不必……我什么都不要，我不需要！为霸天虎大业服务是我的……”他仰起脸，光学镜吓得灼灼发亮，深色的嘴唇颤抖着。</p><p>红蜘蛛抱得很紧，威震天试了三次才把他甩开、又踩了一脚才成功警告他不要再试图粘上来。</p><p>“现在就去！”他咆哮，“没有人有权力对我说‘不’，尤其是你！”飞行者似乎还想乞求，“自己爬到改造台上去，红蜘蛛，否则你就会知道除治疗外，紧旋还能对你做些什么，而我将会特别允许你当我全新融合炮下的第一个靶子。把这看作对你的第一项奖赏，尽管这对你愚蠢的脑模块来说太难了。”霸天虎战斗机咬紧牙关，起身鞠躬，请求告退。威震天不认为还有阻止的必要。</p><p>他只是朝僵硬的身影发了条简短的通讯信息。</p><p>“满足些，我的副官，”大门将他们隔开，“等你治好了，我会满足你一个不那么得寸进尺的愿望——两个，甚至是。这是值得的，你为霸天虎做出的一切牺牲都是，你将得到回报。”</p><p>飞行者一声不吭地消失在金属长廊尽头。</p><p>“我不信任他，声波。”霸天虎首领立在原地。</p><p>“电波信号截取数据解码显示红蜘蛛的脑模块运转如常：无序，缺乏逻辑，非理性愤怒与叛逆情绪。”读心者汇报，“红蜘蛛的精神障碍导致思维能力缺陷，他的头脑不具有进一步分析价值。”但声波还记得那些冰冷的声音，复述着陌生的星球的名字，复述着那些对霸天虎毫无价值的地质学术语，那些遥远的矿石的名字。</p><p>“即便如此，”威震天面无表情，“我不信任他。继续监视红蜘蛛。”</p><p>“遵命。”……还有“天火”；总是“天火”。</p><p>声波决定把“天火”留给自己。</p><p>几千尺的下方，红蜘蛛仰面躺下，感到神经夹钳收紧的疼痛唤醒他的恐惧。光学镜睁着，盯着模糊的天花板，就像它们能看穿它、直看到某个赛博坦飞船也无法抵达的不知名的远方——而在这儿，在飞行士兵简陋的头盔下面，在过滤泥沙的闸门之后，在无法访问的黑暗中，计划流淌着、流淌着……像冰冷、清澈的溪流。</p><p>紧旋接近时他甚至笑了一下。</p><p>“瞧，我说过，咱们会处得很好的。咱们瞧过的每个病人都是。”霸天虎医生回以一个笑容，抓起能量注入管，“放轻松，你跟这个已经是老朋友了，对不对？只要一纳秒就能弄好。”尖手指象征性地搔搔白色腿甲的内侧——逻辑中枢的每一根线路都朝他尖叫着“不”——“你瞧，这一点儿也不难，咱们都学会了。”</p><p>可是那些刺痛正把他撕成两片，从两腿中间那个变形的窟窿向上——他漏油的管道啜泣着，从无法愈合的陈旧伤口深处润滑油混着能量液拼命润滑入侵体内的硕大异物。刺痛撕扯他，越来越痛——他面无表情地盯着；无影灯晃得他光学镜泛起雪花。红蜘蛛躲在坍塌的废墟里试图抚摸自己，因为有时他的火种发麻、烧得难受。一堵脏兮兮的合金墙板和半块熏黑的屋顶，他分开双腿蹲下掀开涂装光鲜的底盘，他的散热器做贼心虚地嗡嗡响，他小心翼翼地往下摸……摸……横七竖八的刮痕深得令那块金属板触感凹凸不平，残缺不全的减震垫圈因为每次最轻微的挤压折磨他的神经传感线路，裸露的神经元件挣扎漏电，肮脏不堪的油液应声濡湿手掌。只是痛楚流得更快，整副对接组件痉挛不止；他瘫倒，他尖叫，他必须放弃、必须把他丑陋的欲望藏起来，他缩成一团小声啜泣。他的药呢？</p><p>他的药呢？</p><p>别他渣再想了，你被它害得还不够吗？那些可怕的、蓝色的小针管，最小号注射器的针尖那么细，可它刺穿主供能管壁还是那么疼，真疼……一点儿疼痛是值得的。那些小针管里装着一切：红蜘蛛这个蠢货曾经拥有、又失去的一切。他只不过是病了，这不是他的错，他只是想治好自己，至少是让自己别去想它。</p><p>不，不，不，红蜘蛛需要那些药，因为他难受，他的火种太疼了，他的烙印……威震天说伤口已经痊愈了，可他还能感觉到它在漏液，能量液从火种灼痕里往外渗，即使是现在，即使他正仰面躺着、从底盘直痛到头顶，那些能量液渗着，渗着，冷冰冰地漏进胸膛，比带倒钩的次级燃料舱接入端挤开最深处还痛，比紧旋的探针撬开脑子里最窄的接缝和感应器还要痛。他知道他的脑模块污迹斑斑，到处是灼痕和划痕，就跟他穿着的全身装甲下面的每一寸机身一样。</p><p>他的药呢？</p><p>头盔被掀开，就跟以前一样；脑模块暴露在外感觉有点儿凉，就跟以前一样；威震天说他要治好红蜘蛛，发疯的神经外科医生咧着嘴凑近飞行者的胸膛“你是自己打开、还是需要我帮你一把？”</p><p>就跟以前一样，红蜘蛛犹豫了——他真该学着配合一点儿；高压电从夹钳链接机身的每一个接口扎进神经传感系统，他尖叫，他扭动——试图扭动；他的嗓音刺耳，光学镜闪烁不定。他咬紧牙关衔着黑烟，霸天虎烙印的紫色映亮了他的下巴，扩口器卡住胸甲时他小声呜咽。他真该学着配合一点儿。紧旋吹起口哨，腾出一只手伸进他敞开的胸腔。</p><p>尖手指戳弄千疮百孔的主能量传输管时，红蜘蛛逼自己忍受随之而来的品头论足，只在混沌从后脑勺抓住他时抗拒了一下。他听见脚步声，他听见威震天来了。</p><p>他跌了下去。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛在洗能量浴。这家旅店没有招牌，就像青丘城的其他地下旅店一样。清洁剂喷头坏了，稀稀拉拉的液滴有气无力地洒在飞行者的腰甲上，对冲掉上面的指痕几乎毫无作用；事实上，大多数都从没拧紧的管口流走了。他芯如止水，就像一个循环前一样，多亏了情感模块稳定剂的功劳，那架高贵的蓝色飞船趴在他身上蠕动时，他连眉头都没皱一下。天火不会知道的。</p><p>红蜘蛛没让议员接入他的燃料箱，因为“那不是协议的一部分”。议员恼羞成怒，支楞着倒钩在他体内进进出出，尽管宇航飞船的黄铜色固定钩还不足以给他留下伤口；那很不舒服*，虽然呻吟不都是装出来的。描金的爪子抓着小个子飞行者，抓着他鲜艳的、光滑的机身，红蜘蛛能听见它们是怎样给他留下丑陋的刮痕，在他看得到的地方和他够不着的地方；他温顺地朝那张狞笑的长脸微笑，朝音频接收器里的污言秽语微笑；他把两腿张得更开。稳定剂让他芯如止水，他面无表情地用蓝色的手指抠自己的接入口、把那些发光的淡粉色液体掏出来——它们已经在他两腿间聚成了一小滩；他能闻见它们的气味。他的购买者目不转睛地盯着他那么做，红蜘蛛无视了那些他早就习以为常的轻蔑神气。</p><p>“您可以先走，阁下。”他翻身下床，“我们最好分开走；为了您的名声。”它们沿着他的腿甲往下流，流……有点儿冷；油腻腻的；真难闻；他不在乎。他得洗个澡，把自己弄干净才能穿上从军队“借”的伪装护甲。</p><p>红蜘蛛洗了一遍又一遍，只是以防万一。药效快过了，不过这不要紧，他早有准备，他还有更多，更多的稳定剂，要多少有多少，红蜘蛛有足够的时间把冗余程序代码删光；天火不会发现的。离开旅店时他给了自己一针。溜出军营时他还得补上一针。</p><p>稳定剂在循环系统中扩散，到处爬，像一大窝刚解冻的黄铜狼蛛*幼崽……但这会过去的，红蜘蛛盘腿坐下，幸亏街角这会儿一片漆黑，他用不着看清自己跟哪些垃圾待在一起。黄铜狼蛛爬个不停，用它们尖锐的脚刮着……真难受，真难受，红蜘蛛绷紧下巴，他的手在发抖……会过去的，再忍耐一会儿，这对你来说不算什么，你早就习惯了，你总是每天用好几支你知道这都会过去的。</p><p>细小的脚刺破能量管内壁，留下一个个燃烧的针眼——真疼，它们到处都是，它们膨胀滚烫的背堵住他的能量管，它们挤在他的胸腔里。他难受极了，他动不了，他的关节发颤，他下线了整套视觉信号处理系统因为它们让他头晕；他的音频处理器塞满悉悉索索的噪音，它们正商量着要在红蜘蛛的机体里定居，因为这里温暖舒适、能量充足，还有可爱的座舱和燃料箱正好能当繁育室……刺痛，它们在啃，它们嗑开红色的甲片、咬断散热器线路，它们把每片扇叶嚼成碎渣。</p><p>这会过去的。红蜘蛛试着躺下，就像躺在设备仓库里那张边角生锈的窄充电床上——接触不良的旧充电床面和这儿很像：有点凉；一片漆黑，他没打开夜视功能，反正没什么看头。红蜘蛛翻了个身想让自己躺得舒服一点儿；这里有点儿冷，他疼，他的火种疼，他的转换舱疼——转换舱空转，红蜘蛛熟悉这种滋味儿，熟悉得直想笑：这没什么，只不过是饿了。</p><p>电弧凶猛地撕咬舱壁，被灼痛打了个措手不及，红蜘蛛叫出了声。他在青丘地质科研院的设备仓库，找矿勘探专业那个深蓝色干瘪老炉渣再也不愿意发工钱给他了，因为有人每天都施舍给红蜘蛛一罐他根本不想要的能量饮料。疼，真疼……下意识地缩成一团，红蜘蛛记得他总是这么做，这样能让他感觉好点儿，至少手掌挤压腹舱的钝痛能帮他的神经信号处理中枢分分芯。挨饿的滋味不好受；红蜘蛛几乎忘了；他记得子空间里的什么地方还有一块能量糖，一块包在透明薄膜里的、彩色的小方块……甜甜的人工香精味突然占满味觉传感线路。</p><p>转换舱反转来得很突然。红蜘蛛呛着，咳着——不，他不能，他能量不足，他承受不了这种……他五体投地，他抽搐，他干呕，他捏紧蓝色的拳头就像痛苦也捏紧了自己漆黑的铁拳直捣他的腹腔，一次又一次，让他从破裂的座舱玻璃痛到痉挛的翅膀尖儿。什么也没有；红蜘蛛跪着，满嘴游离金属离子的酸味跟臭氧的腥味混作一团，他又干呕了几次；没有能量液的味道，没有，或许是他的燃料舱阀门坏了，或许……他不知道，他难受，他不知道。他盯着身下的金属地板正反照出一对光学镜：它们奄奄一息地发着红光像两根便宜氖管。</p><p>冷……</p><p>他打了个寒噤。冷……这是哪儿？红蜘蛛看不见了——【又】看不见了，是他的光学镜线路故障。他摸到了什么：某种金属，某种肢体：冰冷、光滑、每个弧度都如此熟悉；而且它幸运地还连在一具机体上面。</p><p>他全身都疼，他的手疼，是他的手指断了，他受伤了，天火受伤了，他们躺在西格玛三号恒星系小行星带中间的某个破石头洞里，天火的右下肢主能量传输管破损，天火需要金属绷带和能量，红蜘蛛把它们放在哪儿了？他全身都疼，他想掀开座舱，他的座舱卡住了，他用所有的力气扯掉了那块东西，天火就要死了，他把金属绷带放在哪儿了？他摸到了什么，什么东西滚落，什么东西刺进他掌心的护甲缝隙——当心那些小针管，它们很不结实，而且它们太尖了。红蜘蛛眨眨光学镜。</p><p>蓝色。蓝色的光在他脏兮兮的手掌流淌。他又能看见了。</p><p>“不……”芯爱的小针管，肯定有好几打，“不……不……”即使不算上毁了的。那么多止痛剂，足够红蜘蛛享用好几个塞周，“不不不不不不不——”他的座舱里面，他的整个子空间里，要多少有多少，红蜘蛛只需要给自己一针——一切都会过去的；就像他相信的那样。</p><p>他尖叫，用一条腿跪在逐渐褪色的高大机体脚下，双手插进腹腔——这不是真的，这是红蜘蛛唯一确定的事实——这不是真的，天火需要能量，而自私的炉渣只想着……他的能量传输管呢？他敢肯定那块小垃圾就在他座舱下面的什么——所有注射器，所有没焊牢的东西——什么地方，某个地方，他【上次】【用过】，他敢肯定……碎片和液体在凹凸不平的石头地上汇成一滩。他浑身发抖，他冷，他咳着，呕着，转换舱剧痛难忍——他全身都痛，他紧压嘴唇，把喉咙深处涌上来的东西吞下去——吞下去。警报盖住视野，他向前爬，爬……他摸到那些正在变凉的装甲，像一座崎岖的冰山，而他想在上面找到一方能过夜的床铺。</p><p>“我很抱歉，天火，”红蜘蛛都找遍了，红蜘蛛试过了腹腔里所有他拽得动的管子，他明明记得能量传输管就收在什么地方……“……我很抱歉。”我希望你不介意是我，天火。把那口大金属盒子掏出来实在太疼了，可它沉甸甸的，灼热的油液让它沉甸甸的，感谢普神它很完整，一滴也没漏，红蜘蛛堵住了多余的管口。躺在天火上，他竭力靠近航天飞机的脸，尽量不去想自己胸前悬垂的黯淡蓝光。</p><p>味道可能不怎么样，大家伙；不过最好别对你的搭档挑三拣四的。你会没事的。</p><p>你会没事的。救援就要来了。天火会理解的，他当然会他渣的理解，因为他是红蜘蛛的搭档，而红蜘蛛才不会……</p><p> </p><p>“他永远不会原谅你，”惊天雷责备地瞪着光学镜，抿着嘴摇头。惊天雷几乎毫发无伤，除了几行弹孔。见鬼的惊天雷，他还想说。</p><p> </p><p>“闭嘴，你这炉渣。”红蜘蛛咳嗽着打断他，“闭嘴。”我不在乎。</p><p>太疼了，太疼了，那么沉，滑溜溜的，他几乎拿不住，他抖得厉害，他的燃料舱从外面看起来是这样儿的，真……真稀奇，那是他的设备生产批号吗？脱钩的管线乱糟糟地垂下，从洞开的胸腔一直挂到膝甲上面——这是能量，闹翻天应该喝下去因为那个小蠢货什么都能咽下去；就算他知道那是什么。滚他的闹翻天，闹翻天不记得了，红蜘蛛亲手删改了他的记忆库，包括他散布的那些谣言。震荡波把能量炮的聚合装置杵进飞行者的翅膀断茬里，用坦克包住他的全身，威震天命令他跟着那群臭气熏天的陆行者一道满地乱爬。他被剥得精光、开膛破肚，他看见自己的火种舱就在鼻子底下，他用脱臼的手脚残肢在地上拖行、履带捆得他动弹不得，每碾过一块碎铁的颠簸都会让两口燃料舱先后撞上他拧了半圈的脊柱。威震天觉得他爬得太慢，高压电烤得他叫不出声，也可能是因为欠回炉的坦克发动噪音实在太响。红蜘蛛得表现得像样些，除非他想永远穿着这层厚皮留在地面上。</p><p>“你毫无远见，无法理解我每一个安排背后的深意，”铁灰色的暴君轻蔑地拎起他，他的嗓子还在电击余韵中冒烟，“这本是你将功补过的机会，你证明自我价值的一项任务。”几塞分前他试图反抗，他拼命将炮管拧向霸天虎头子，甚至还赶在保护程序启动前开了一炮。真疼。“你又搞砸了，一如既往地令人失望。”他开阖下巴的模样像一条机械水虎鱼；就像几个循环前他把威震天的几个霸天虎坦克踢进油池里时游上来啃他们的那些；他们自不量力，要红蜘蛛“掀开底盘盖给陆军兄弟们尝尝飞行机油的味道”。</p><p>他的脚尖抽搐着，就像他还能感觉到装甲碎片在脚下咯吱咯吱响，一块合金板卡进推进器喷嘴，真疼——他踩着，踢着，喷出火焰，挤出满脸讥笑。他忍不住。</p><p>可是威震天看见了；威震天知道一切。红蜘蛛拼命攀住主人愤怒的手臂，不惜又哭又叫好逃离同样的命运。他提前关闭了音频接收器，每隔五纳秒删除一次语言扇信息缓存，直到机身倾斜、翅膀感到撕咬的痛楚。</p><p>“看看你自己，红蜘蛛，”红蜘蛛不可能听到这个，“审视你自己真正的欲望：你以为你的痛苦来自霸天虎的历练，以为一些药剂能治愈你的谬误……”他想来一针，再……再来一针；红蜘蛛需要他的药，红蜘蛛受伤了，他摘下了自己的主燃料舱因为那还满着而天火需要能量。</p><p>太疼了，太冷……红蜘蛛浑身发抖，可他得把能量拿近些、再近些，把它的开口凑近天火的嘴唇。燃料箱外壁有点儿脏，不过里面很干净，他能肯定得了。他只希望红蜘蛛味道不错。那些污渍……那些干涸的、淡蓝色的斑点已经不再发光了。</p><p>他打了个寒颤，蓝莹莹的液体泼了航天飞机一脸；多么令人熟悉的气味，再隔几层铅板，红蜘蛛也能闻得出来不是吗？</p><p>“不……”蓝色的药剂汇成奄奄一息的一滩，他跪在里面，他浑身都是，它们从他体内涓涓流出，“不……不……不……”到处都是，它们到处都是，他们就要死了，感谢普神，红蜘蛛有足够的药，他肯定感觉好多了。现在，天火会喜欢它的味道吗？</p><p>红蜘蛛拽开护甲，双臂埋进胸腔……腹腔，直到手肘，旁若无人地尖叫，攥住剩下的一切，拔掉它们，扯断它们，真恶芯，到处是蓝色，每一个断口流出的每一滴液体，真恶芯，把自己挖空，撕碎它们，抛开它们，疼，太疼了，太疼了，他做不到，可是发光的蓝盒子真恶芯。红蜘蛛【必须】这么做。</p><p>“我很抱歉……对不起，”不是他。是威震天的搜捕队。炉渣们踩住他的肩甲、然后扭断他的手臂，就像他们扭断他的机翼那样。“我不是叛徒！”他们咆哮着，他们朝他笑，然后砸烂他的脚，因为那是敌人修理的，一名自尊自爱的霸天虎绝不接受这种施舍，这本身就是背叛——尽职尽责的督查团队必须确保每一名霸天虎战士都有足够的尊严。“别杀他，他是一名医生，他是我的俘虏……我们需要医生！”搜捕队员七手八脚地将他开膛破肚，他们掏着，拖着……满手油污，那个轮子会不会在他身上藏了窃听器？自爆炸弹？</p><p>红蜘蛛躺着，从这儿刚好能看见医疗机剩下的半颗脑袋。</p><p>我不是叛徒。可是太疼了，太疼了……搜捕队长抓住飞行者剩下的部分把他拖起来：自己站着；或者在地上爬。自己站着。</p><p>威震天盯着他。威震天的烙铁伸进他的胸膛；有朝一日，红蜘蛛会感激的。</p><p> </p><p>他站在铁灰色主人的左手边，依照命令向前一步，敞开胸甲，他听见敬畏悉悉索索地拂过部队。霸天虎的紫色徽记被火种点亮，永不熄灭，直到飞行者坠落、死去。</p><p>“红蜘蛛自愿接受这枚光荣的徽记，将自己的本质与霸天虎意志融合，将自己的生命奉献给霸天虎大业。”威震天宣布，“这也是一名霸天虎战士所能获得的最高荣誉，一名霸天虎战士绝对忠诚的象征，作为我的第二指挥官，他迫切地希望对你们做出表率。”要不是火种舱太疼了，他真想笑。</p><p>连声波都没有，连威震天自己都没有；但声波倾听着，威震天无所不知。而红蜘蛛被铺天盖地的“威震天万岁”淹没。</p><p>他想躺下来，关闭光学镜，假装欢呼是献给他的——他在阿尔法星辉下熠熠生辉的霸天虎大军面前；他在青丘地质科学研究院成果发表会上——欢呼属于他一个人。他看见天火站在第一排，挡住了一大片不满的观众，大家伙满面笑容自豪得就像台上的是自己。</p><p>就像那场签约仪式上第一排的红蜘蛛一样。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛总是觉得疼，威震天赐给他那些止痛针剂——起先是亲手为他注射，之后是在他的千恩万谢中丢给他——现在威震天说它们没用，那怎么可能呢？</p><p>“令你痛苦的是被迫生活在民品中间的经历。”威震天的声音从什么地方传来，“那群卑鄙的民品嫉妒强大的军品；他们欺骗你，”他躲着，逃着——“他们麻醉你，”不，不，“他们取出一顶丑陋的外皮裹在你身上，用铆钉和焊枪让它和你融为一体，告诉你那就是你的本质。”无论红蜘蛛藏在哪里，威震天的声音都会找到他、抓住他，“这是最鄙劣的污蔑：一名战士永远是一名战士。他天生热爱斗争和力量——”他缩成一团，机翼颤抖不止，“他的火种永远不会被扭曲——”他的发声器拒绝吐出反驳的话语，“他的双手呼唤着敌人体内的能量液——”能量液，那些能量液怎么也洗不掉，“——他必然获得胜利。”</p><p>他必然获得胜利。</p><p>可是他的头疼，探针……埋在他的脑模块核心记忆区，深得他能感觉到它的形状；不，不，不……威震天的声音插进他的脑模块，更深，更响……他动不了。</p><p>“懒散的生活软化了你，红蜘蛛——”可是威震天不明白，没人明白……</p><p>那已经不重要了，红蜘蛛；【再也】不重要了。</p><p>“一名战士理应热爱的烈火与重锤让你感到难以承受时——”他的手指插进头盔后盖，从那儿捏断链接脑模块的神经中枢传导主线很容易，即使他不是一名以力量见长的斗士，“——你反抗是因为你发现自己对理所应当的命运感到喜悦。”可这不是真的，红蜘蛛只会在……</p><p>“感到喜悦不是我对你的命令，红蜘蛛，你自发地榨取犯人们的性命。是你想出了每一个折磨的手段；是你朝囚犯的残躯喜不自胜。”那群可恶的炉渣，每一个都那么可恶，他们熔化了，他们从里到外烂出无数个洞，他们吞下足以致命的长针——天才配方，天火会为红蜘蛛感到自豪的……总有人会为红蜘蛛感到自豪的；那些完美的灰色晶体，那些更完美的结构式——完美的物理特性，完美的制取方式，会有人为他感到自豪的。</p><p>可是那些针，那些神经外科探针刺得越来越深，有点凉，疼痛无以附加，他看不见，他无法思考，他不明白……它们戳着，割着，它们吸走一小块红蜘蛛的本质，每次都吸走一小块，红蜘蛛永远找不回来的一小块，疼，太疼了……威震天的声音嗡嗡响，他听不清，他不知道，这不是……</p><p>青丘城燃烧着，金黄色的火舌温暖地亲吻他红白相间的翅膀；彩色的利刃从星核深处生长，生长，戳穿铁灰色的地皮，尖锐的顶端那些新鲜尸体就像某种果实；他站在熠熠生辉的紫色浪潮前，欢呼声汹涌地拍打他紫色的伤痕——威震天万岁。威震天万岁。有人会为他的牺牲骄傲的。我的主人，强大的威震天陛下，别忘了你承诺我的，你知道那是什么——无论是什么。</p><p>热追踪导弹在优雅的新机体上绽放，从未活过的玩具惟妙惟肖地喷出能量液——真正的能量液。那些见鬼的能量液，它们早就不重要了。再也不重要了，就像他渣的天火一样。</p><p>但是威震天从未真正逼迫过他，没人能逼迫红蜘蛛。跑吧，小东西，跑吧，你知道他们是怎么对待你的——红蜘蛛开枪了。赛博坦人的火种总在同一个地方。</p><p>他跪在一片狼藉的地板上伸手去捡唯一一块完整的东西：红蜘蛛的财产，红蜘蛛的【计划】，一切都是值得的，没人能让红蜘蛛忘记这个，威震天和欠回炉的紧旋，鬼鬼祟祟的声波和他渣“无所不能”的震荡波，【没人】。</p><p>他朝熔炼池笑了吗？他一定是笑了。</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛交叉双臂，神情接近心不在焉。他不喜欢站在自己的推进口上，但他已经坐了半个循环，而且油池上层的回廊观赏视角更好。他晃荡着双腿，尽量让自己显得兴趣盎然，然而最初的几塞分后，节目已经开始无聊了。没错，“玩具”还在惨叫因为红蜘蛛事先把他吊起来，好让机械食人鱼从他的脚尖开始嚼——那些贪得无厌的小疯子从油面上蹦出来、想啃得高一点儿时，炉渣剩下的部分就叫得更尖些，甚至还哗啦哗啦扭动——那倒是挺有意思的；可惜他行将就木、快叫不动了。</p><p>这不好，老紧旋，红蜘蛛总是精力充沛，他每次都叫得一样响，如果不是更响的话——每次你【折磨】他的时候。</p><p>刺痛的幽灵鬼鬼祟祟溜进装甲缝隙；飞行者打了个哆嗦，板着脸站起身。</p><p>“你他渣是坨涡轮狐狸屎*，”威震天不在，红蜘蛛啐了一口——正中靶心，他眯起光学镜盯着那一小口咀嚼组件清洁液滑下紫色的额头，“他们说食人鱼永远吃不饱，可就连他渣的锈海食人鱼也找不着你身上有营养的部分。”</p><p>那一小口液体滴到了抽搐不止的金属鼻梁上；后者应声哀嚎。飞行者报复地咧咧嘴，指尖落在几近触底的拉杆上。</p><p>“你在这儿是由于威震天‘陛下’的命令：他说你没完成任务——不是【私人恩怨】，霸天虎‘兄弟’。威震天希望我上去交差前确保你死了——象个霸天虎那样完成任务，不拖泥带水——这是【你们两个】一块儿教给我的。”蓝色的手掌下压，等离子束吊索危险地伸长，油面随着哭声沸腾起来；“你他渣还没断气，这【是】私人恩怨——不像你，霸天虎第二指挥官的日程很满，没时间浪费在【你这种人】身上。晚安，紧旋，”滑槽底部的电磁锁扣谨慎地吸牢操纵杆，红蜘蛛对这种设计嗤之以鼻——没人会来霸天虎基地深处英雄救美，从来没……这种事儿从来没有好下场。“我是说，好好享受你的晚餐。”浸透油液的尖叫模糊不清，不过反正他也听够了；红蜘蛛平衡在推进器火焰上，下降——下降——仔细端详分崩离析的残骸：这是半块思维中枢；这是嚼烂的火种舱……</p><p>希望他像我一样疼，霸天虎盯着残骸沉入池底。因为这是他应得的。</p><p>鱼群意犹未尽地凑近油池外的人影，飞行者僵硬地垂下翅膀，强迫自己转身，用最快的速度逃向处决室出口，密封门瞬间滑开，伴着两声短促的尖叫，他应声撞进来人怀里。</p><p>“你疯了，尖叫鬼！”闹翻天揉着头盔大声嚷嚷，“你想干嘛！？看看你把我的头盔撞了个窟窿大得像……”</p><p>“你他渣在这儿干什么？”红蜘蛛瞪着身下扑腾的紫黑色飞行者，他注意到不远处熟悉的蓝黑色腿甲，抿着嘴站直机身；“惊天雷，我让你在门【边】站岗，没让你们两个在门【前】排队等着进去送死。别他渣那样叫我，蠢翻天。”腿甲的主人点点头，俯身抓住还坐在地上的同事，把他拽了起来。</p><p>“我们没排队！”闹翻天从惊天雷手里抽出胳膊，“你进去太久，我……TC和我以为你掉下去被食人鱼吃掉了。真可惜你没有。”他想了想，“我不蠢！”补充道。</p><p>“闹翻天觉得你死在里面了。”惊天雷面无表情，“你在那后面这段时间除了他没别人想进来。”</p><p>“噢——TC——那应该是【我们俩】的想法！”闹翻天失望地手舞足蹈，“尖叫鬼，我才不想进去，我只是在门口听听你到底在……”</p><p>“你们他渣的到底想说什么！？他是来干什么的，惊天雷？”</p><p>闹翻天瞪着眼前的蓝色手指发愣；惊天雷等了几纳秒，确认他没什么要说的，才转向他们怒气冲冲的长机。</p><p>“威震天陛下，”蓝白相间的飞行者言简意赅，“希望提醒你做好指挥攻打月卫二的准备。”</p><p>“我准备得很充分，”红蜘蛛板着脸，“我不是陆行螺栓，我知道自己该干什么。”</p><p>“我知道，”惊天雷试图恭维，“我们的主人希望你有更充裕的时间用在——”</p><p>“——事实上威震天陛下说的是别光顾着跟炉渣玩儿，尖叫鬼，别忘了你的——”</p><p>“我【以为】开拔时间是在下塞周。”红蜘蛛皱起眉头，“威震天想提前？”</p><p>“计划不变。威震天陛下看完了部署计划，他想调整一些——”</p><p>“——因为你很烂，尖叫鬼，你根本不能——”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天。听着，如果威震天想要另一场作战会议更改计划——”</p><p>“——你才闭嘴，尖叫鬼！”</p><p>“不，红蜘蛛。主人提出的调整方案必须在作战中实现，关于其他协调战术威震天陛下不会——”</p><p>“——威震天陛下才没时间浪费在你身上——”</p><p>“——而且调集所有飞行单位对登陆部队进行支援，威震天陛下很看重——”</p><p>“我知道这场战役很重要，我他渣比威震天还知道。而且——”</p><p>“——我们跟你一块儿。别想甩下我和TC自己出风头，你这个——”</p><p>“——通知你弹药补给舰队的轨道将——”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天！”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天。”</p><p>三架飞机听着彼此散热扇嗡嗡响的动静。</p><p>“是我从威震天陛下那儿把命令带过来的。”闹翻天不服气地嘟囔。</p><p>“我不在乎威震天的命令，”在长机的瞪视下，黑紫相间的僚机讪讪地吞下反驳，“我知道怎么做我的工作，我的飞行部队也知道自己在战场上该听谁的——”闹翻天又闲不住了，“——除了你！”红蜘蛛怒吼，“你他渣要是再撞到我的哪个士兵身上，我对下流水线的普莱姆斯发誓我会亲手把你焊在投弹训练靶上，脸朝上！”他闭上嘴，散热器还意犹未尽地咆哮了一会儿。</p><p>僚机们小心翼翼地交换了几个眼神；红蜘蛛面无表情地看在眼里。</p><p>“我知道自己在做什么，小子们*。”再次开口，他听上去精疲力尽，“照我说的做，我们会打完这场见鬼的仗，然后回来，威震天不得不赏赐我们。就这样*。”红蜘蛛耸起机翼从部下身边挤过去，“我们还有时间。我他渣要去一个地方；不用非得跟着来。”他没听见他们跟上来。</p><p>“他又想背叛威震天陛下，”闹翻天推测，“每次他想背叛威震天陛下，他就那样儿。”</p><p>“他会听见你的。”惊天雷盯着白翅膀消失在走廊尽头，“而且我们得跟他干，不管他在盘算什么。”</p><p>“尖叫鬼疯了。”闹翻天撇撇嘴。</p><p>这一回，惊天雷什么也没说。</p><p> </p><p>他漂浮在黑暗中，他在黑暗中苏醒，又在黑暗中失去意识，久得成了常态。他很难记起自己是否拥有与之不同的经历，除了某些遥远的疼痛和刺眼白光——他猜自己曾经是能看见的。但是他记不清……最近他很难记起除了黑暗以外的东西；看不见的光标在脑海深处的什么地方虚弱地闪动，闪动，他曾经知道那是什么意思。他什么也听不到，什么也感受不到；他在黑暗中漂浮着，从上线到下线，他无法……</p><p>他是个电子幽灵——如果他还能思考的话，或许他会这么觉得。</p><p>他在半梦半醒中打了个寒颤；这很奇怪，他很久没有……一股无法形容的感觉扩散开来，他能感觉到它在他之中流动，它流到哪里，就点燃哪里；他能感觉到它冲走了某种东西——某种“迷雾”；他感到……【温暖】，真暖和，他觉得冷，他【一直】都这么冷吗？他刚想起什么是冷。迟钝的、沉重的【头颅】逐渐活络起来。</p><p>是【能量】。有人给他补充能量，他……他听见右边传来嗡嗡声，他感觉……</p><p>他感觉不到，他感觉不到他的，他的……他【应该】拥有过什么？</p><p>温暖，温暖拥抱着他，亲吻着，温暖用他听不见的声音对他窃窃私语，温暖对他露出黑色的微笑。他……</p><p>他的手臂呢？</p><p>他的翅膀呢？</p><p>他的双腿呢？</p><p>他的……</p><p>他失去了不少东西，是不是？一阵灼痛劈开他的意识，他试着张开下巴，试着发出尖叫；他听见浑浊的电流音在右边。</p><p>但那不是现在，那是……某个……某些时候；他记得灼热的能量锯隔开钢铁身躯的剧痛；他记得尖锥刺入全身的每一个能量传输口，他记得抽取泵贪婪地吮吸着，吮吸着……那感觉如此可怕他记得他曾经为此在囚禁中哀叫着上线；他记得他的刑具们吸吮着，切割着，每日每夜，直到他再也无法动弹，直到他再也无法站立，他的残余部件因能量不足次第下线，而他被悬挂在……</p><p>冷；他冷。</p><p>黑暗眨了眨眼。他尽可能疑惑地动了动自己——某个部件儿，他希望他还能动。</p><p>黑暗融化了；他花了一会儿才认出视野中间的是某个人影。人影有耐心地待在那儿等他完成这个工作——这很难，他不记得自己有多久没有使用它的……</p><p>它动了；记忆中的酷刑也随之生动起来；他试着往后缩。</p><p>“长官，”它凑近他的音频接收器——好的那边儿，“火翼，你在这儿。他们让你活着，”它的声音那么哑，就像它的发声器也充能不足似的，“我想看看你，在走之前。有点儿忙，我来得不太早。”</p><p>它有翅膀；那上面有什么东西，他记起那是紫色的；他觉得能量流过火种，他感觉暖和，他感觉他能……</p><p>“冷……”他感到什么触碰了他的头盔，他的脖子上松散的管线；什么东西……“冷……”真暖和，什么东西小心翼翼地拥抱着他。</p><p>“我知道……”它耳语，“我知道。”什么东西贴着他，“都办妥了，长官，我的朋友，都办妥了。该走了；这对你有好处，”什么东西压着他……什么东西就在他胸膛里，“我带你离开这儿，长官。你先走，”温暖的……越来越暖；真暖和；什么东西在颤抖；“你先走，火翼。我很好……我看到你的‘礼物’了，”他猜那个声音在笑，“我喜欢，谢谢你。”</p><p>那时他本想问问它是谁。</p><p>“……你先走。”零射线麻醉了残存的神经传感回路；这不痛。红蜘蛛抖动机翼，缓缓地站直；他押住输能闸，淡紫色发光油液不再注射。他把那半颗褪色的头颅摘下来。</p><p>他敲门。他离开这间小储藏室。</p><p>“把这件垃圾扔进熔炼池，”霸天虎指挥官一如既往地满脸愠怒，“你们这群蠢螺栓在上头浪费了这么多时间和能量，两样我们都没多到他渣的能让谁在里头游泳。”</p><p>他不耐烦地按动内置通讯器，和什么人交谈着，大步流星闯出羁押区，再没有回答任何询问或眼神。</p><p> </p><p>（17）完<br/>2018/03/21-00:23</p><p>注释：</p><p>不舒服：是不太舒服，不过也不至于把红蜘蛛弄得很疼；至少比不上天火做的。</p><p>黄铜狼蛛：杜撰的赛博坦机械生物。</p><p>涡轮狐狸屎：我不确定涡轮狐狸会不会拉屎；不过大致上，希望你能明白我的意思。</p><p>对白1：boys.</p><p>对白2：That's it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. The Long, Long Fall 10-a</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>入侵月卫基地的战役</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The long, long fall——</p><p>18上</p><p>燃烧的月卫要塞几乎有点儿像青丘，红蜘蛛漠不关心地想，机翼顺势劈开夜空。他翻滚，激光炮凶险地擦身而过，蒸发了几道熏黑的红白涂层，他听见喷火的钢铁堡垒在稀薄的黑暗中无声地咆哮。但是通讯频道里威震天的怒吼震耳欲聋，他的主人正在质问他为什么还不投弹——当英勇的霸天虎地面部队跟随首领冲锋陷阵时，飞行部队却服从贪生怕死的红蜘蛛，敷衍了事地用他们的小机炮给汽车人挠痒痒。红蜘蛛用早就想好的托辞去哄，不出所料地得到了更多威胁。</p><p>“闭嘴，红蜘蛛，我听够了你的诡辩！”威震天用了扩音通讯，爆炸与哀嚎为他的愤怒伴奏，“你和你愚蠢的残党立刻滚上前线全力以赴地执行轰炸任务，否则我保证会给你好好地上一堂——”金属扭曲碎裂的噪音，伴随着一丝略带恶芯的滑腻感，“——你更换全身的零件也忘不了的课！我会把教训一拳一拳砸进你的火种里，就像——”某个倒霉蛋头颈管线崩断的脆响——</p><p>“是，强大的威震天主人，当然！”火种舱一阵灼痛，飞行者又打了个滚，甩掉几乎冲口而出的哀鸣，“马上就做，我只是在……”逻辑模块适时地戳了戳他，“我立刻下令让飞行部队爆破炮塔，不……不惜一切代价，如您所愿！”这是在送死，但攻打月卫二本身就是送死。他接入指挥通讯，尖叫着——就像他浑身滚烫的装甲——下令飞行部队冲锋。一门追踪炮试图锁定他，他扎进烟柱——什么也看不见，风道里瞬间灌满恶臭——真难受，而且他会被熏得漆黑，从里到外；他恨浓烟。</p><p>“闹翻天？”他挣扎着，他得爬升，可这片烟幕太窄，他必须……“闹翻天！回答我你这个小蠢炉渣！”</p><p>“干什么，尖叫鬼！”涉及头脑不太灵光的相关内容，紫黑相间——他这颜色倒是不怕烟熏，红蜘蛛不无嫉妒地想道——的游击兵立刻吼了回去，“我和TC要下去找乐子，你别想再逼着我们跟其他人一样东躲西藏地……”</p><p>“你他渣想干点儿英勇的事儿，”红蜘蛛恼怒地打断他，“也最好照我的命令来！”火星越来越多，他在发热——更热了，真难受，下面就是火焰，他必须……“摧毁这门追踪炮，”他把坐标杵进僚机的脑子里，“现在！我不管你用什么方……”</p><p>从传送的嗡嗡声、惊叫和爆破声推测，闹翻天肯定是故意学威震天打开的扩音通讯。红蜘蛛在芯里揉了揉不存在的太阳穴，机腹擦着火苗拐出藏身之处，一路上拼命排着废气。</p><p>“成了，头儿！”闹翻天变回主形态，站在平台上挥舞胳膊，语调中难掩兴奋。</p><p>“别像个傻子似的。”红蜘蛛落在他旁边，这片区域已经清理了。他指挥其他几个轰炸线上的小队谨慎投弹。</p><p>“普神啊，尖叫鬼，你真臭！”闹翻天厌恶地蹦到一边，“而且浑身黑烟！你又脏又臭！”</p><p>“我他渣不是来选美的。”红蜘蛛瞪了他一眼。他强忍着不去看自己。</p><p>“这话从你嘴里说出来，”天蓝色僚机降落到他们身边，闹翻天立即黏过去，“我不相信。TC，你看他。”</p><p>“威震天陛下和地面部队已经到达主指挥塔，”被称为TC的僚机面无表情地汇报，以期从气急败坏的长机手里全身而退。“他希望我们……”</p><p>“我他渣知道威震天想要什么。”能量炮织成的光网在他们头顶撒开，红蜘蛛强迫自己别去看它网住的几朵绽放的火球。惊天雷和闹翻天什么都不懂；而他试着把注意力集中在抹干净自己够得着的每一块曾经白色的装甲上。</p><p>“我们去看看，”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，甩甩手放弃了，“主指挥塔防御炮塔已经被破坏了，我们可以安全地飞到附近进行侦查。”</p><p>“我们的战士以火种作为代价炸毁了那些塔。”惊天雷不悦地喃喃自语。</p><p>“是【我的】战士。他们的牺牲是值得的，”红蜘蛛变形腾空，“这是为了霸天虎大业。‘威震天陛下’会理解的。”</p><p>“你不该让他们被炸成碎片，”闹翻天抱怨着跟上，“你太蠢了，尖叫鬼。你本该保住他们的性命，我昨天才和他们一起喝过能……”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天，”曾经红白相间的锥形战斗机低吼，“你要是想活到明天坐在休息区喝你那见鬼的能量，现在就该感到庆幸被派到那儿的不是你。”</p><p>“我会传送，”闹翻天不服气地吼回去，“我会回来的，我不会像他们那样死在那儿。我现在就去炸一个。”</p><p>“你敢！？你这不会飞的蠢蛋，”红蜘蛛翻身躲过一根细细的光柱，“要是你把自己蠢死在了什么鸡毛蒜皮的小事儿上，挨威震天拳头的可是我。”他简单地下了一道指令，紫黑涂装的僚机在闪光中消失了。</p><p>“威震天陛下惩罚你是因为你老是失败，”几纳秒后，闹翻天重新出现，“而且你老是给威震天陛下捣乱。这有什么用？”他扔掉手里的破炮管，翻身变回载具形态，“威震天陛下什么都知道，你不会成功的。而他会狠狠地揍你，揍得你……”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天。”</p><p>他们到了。遍体鳞伤的主指挥塔仍然屹立，如同月卫要塞的墓碑，金属墙壁千疮百孔地映着四周的火和烟，霸天虎的双翼掠过那些伤痕，锐利得像在尖叫。红蜘蛛倾斜机身绕着它盘旋——起到主要承重作用的机械结构暴露在外多亏了整整十队飞行战士们的牺牲精神——他飞得更低，掠过一地模糊的尸身，瞧啊，那些防御炮塔全没了，瞧那些挂在破洞上的尸体，灰色的，有的有翅膀——僚机们如影随形，他听见惊天雷皱起眉头。图形信息处理器在机腹深处嗡嗡响，红蜘蛛用红色在指挥塔苍白的全息图上标出轰炸点，确认发送。</p><p>“你确定吗，红蜘蛛？”惊天雷表达顾虑，“威震天陛下和陆行部队还在里面。”</p><p>“他想刺杀威震天陛下！”闹翻天大呼小叫，“TC，你知道尖叫鬼就是想跟威震天陛下对着干，他一直都这样儿！”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天，”红蜘蛛嘶嘶低吼，“你的嘴和你的脑模块每一个都比另一个还蠢！你根本不明白……”</p><p>“我觉得红蜘蛛的意思是你可以传送到那里面，把威震天陛下带出来，”惊天雷不确定用视觉传感器瞥了一眼红蜘蛛的背影，“你能吗，闹子？”</p><p>“我当然能！”紫黑色飞行者振奋地抢着说，“你真是个天才，TC！快告诉我威震天陛下在哪儿，尖叫鬼，我这就能……”</p><p>“不。”红蜘蛛平静地答道，“我不知道威震天在哪儿。我不在乎。我们要轰炸指挥塔。”</p><p>僚机们太吃惊了，为了表达情绪，他们变回主形态悬在半空瞪着他们的长官；在这个过程中闹翻天还撞在了惊天雷翅膀上。</p><p>“为什么？我不明白。”</p><p>“变回去，你们两个傻瓜。”红蜘蛛板着脸飘在他们对面，“你们得照我的命令来。”</p><p>“他就是想杀了威震天陛下！我早说过了他就是想杀威震天陛下！他想毁了霸天虎，尖叫鬼疯了，TC，我们得——”</p><p>“闭嘴你这蠢货！”红蜘蛛的拳头跟着怒吼一起打在闹翻天脸上，“你们两个蠢货，这是我们最重要的机会！威震天，”他的手找到了闹翻天的脖颈，他摸到了那些管线——主能量传输管；神经信号传导主线——“威震天会毁了一切，他会杀死我们所有人，所有飞行者——”闹翻天太害怕了，他忘了自己还能传送，他们一起下坠，下坠，“他不在乎！威震天他渣的才不在乎你的烂命！是【威震天】下令让我的部队去死！他现在会飞了，他容忍不了有人比他飞得更高——他害怕我们！他都告诉我了，他不会给我们任何东西，他只会——”闹翻天在咳嗽，他挣扎，他在哆嗦，他就连咳嗽声都带上了哭腔，“——威震天必须死！威震天无法领导飞行者！霸天虎——不——需要——威震天！”惊天雷大喊大叫，就在他们两个上面，惊天雷不敢开火他怕闹翻天被打成碎片，红蜘蛛告诉过他开火会把闹翻天也打成碎片。</p><p>“你……”他的指尖抠得太深，闹翻天的光学镜接触不良，滋滋闪烁，“你疯……叫……”</p><p>“找我说的去做，你们两个，”惊天雷追不上他，但惊天雷能听见他在通讯频道里咆哮，“服从我。威震天或许会惩罚你们，但那要等他活下来才行，而我现在就能杀了你们。”继续压住这根导线，压住这根线，闹翻天就无法发动他的能力——即便他想起来了也不能。</p><p>“你无法同时战胜我们两个，你不能。”惊天雷追逐着，他不敢开枪。红蜘蛛回之以冷笑。</p><p>“试试看。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿，“或许我能让闹翻天残废，永远的，就现在！”</p><p>“我……我帮你！尖叫……红蜘蛛！”闹翻天哭喊，“我听你的！你是……老大！救……求你……”</p><p>红蜘蛛等惊天雷已经朝金属高塔扔光所有鱼雷才松手。</p><p>“我在你的头盔下面安了个微型炸弹，”红蜘蛛冷漠地变形为战斗机，“干你该干的活儿，蠢翻天，否则我就让你看见自己的头盔后盖儿长什么样。”</p><p>“我听你的，尖叫鬼。”闹翻天的嗓子还有点儿哑；愧疚从红白相间的机壳下面一闪而逝。“但是你下令让我们的弟兄去死的，不是威震天陛下。”热追踪导弹扑向主指挥塔。</p><p>“我们应该留下它——不是因为威震天，”惊天雷急忙补上，“它能控制轨道炮，威震……威震天说轨道炮对霸天虎有价值。”</p><p>“轨道炮只能把赛博坦的城市变成一堆熔化的碎渣，”红蜘蛛哼了一声，“你能住在熔渣里吗？霸天虎想统治一星球的熔渣吗？威震天是个蠢货。”他又投下几颗飞弹。钢铁高塔危险地倾斜、冒着火震颤。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，外面发生了什么！？向我汇报，你这蠢货！”威震天的怒号几乎立即响彻红蜘蛛的脑模块，“红蜘蛛！”</p><p>“‘霸天虎万岁’，”红蜘蛛有条不紊地清空弹仓，“‘霸天虎万岁’，威震天‘陛下’。你的牺牲将被记住，我保证。”他切断了通讯，把铁灰色暴君最后的咆哮关在铁壁的另一面，翻身绕过喷出的又一股滚烫浓烟。</p><p>他们开始盘旋。红蜘蛛召唤飞行部队——【他的】部队——召唤他们当中还能飞的每一个从战场的每一个角落来到这里，加入他们。他们盘旋着，他们等待着。</p><p>飞行者们会来的——当然，他们需要一点儿时间；但他们会来的。</p><p>“这不管用，”闹翻天小声说，“塔还立着，这不行。威震天陛下还活着，他会出来的，他会杀了我们所有人，他会……”</p><p>“我早有准备。闹翻天，”红蜘蛛飞着，他倾斜的、熏黑的翅膀在夜空中似乎残缺不全，“我需要你。到这儿来。”他变形，他朝紫黑相间的飞行者伸出手，后者犹豫了几纳秒才凑上去。</p><p>“你又要干什么？这是什么？”闹翻天拧着眉头看自己刚收到的数字，“这又是什么？”他盯着手里发光的圆柱。</p><p>“每座指挥塔都有一个主能量源，”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，“传送到这个坐标，你会看到主反应堆。有根拉杆，”他又发送了一组图片，“和这个差不多。拉下它，把弹出的反应棒换成这个，重新放回去。连锁反应彻底失控前，你有大概五纳秒的时间离开那儿。”</p><p>“你怎么知道这个？”惊天雷偷听了他们的对话。</p><p>“火翼比你们想象中的还信任我。”红蜘蛛挤出一丝笑容，“够了，快去吧，闹子，现在就去——威震天正从别处赶过去，可能是想关掉它。”</p><p>“我可能会死，你这是要我送死。”闹翻天苦着脸把密封反应棒塞进子空间。</p><p>“我对你有信心，小傻子，”红蜘蛛试着去拍他的肩甲，僚机躲开了，“今晚的能量块还没领，你不会死在什么地方的。在我充电床底板上用金属胶带贴了一包能量糖；等我们回去，都是你的。”</p><p>“真的？”黑色飞行者兴奋地睁大光学镜，“你可别想赖帐，尖叫鬼！你等着！”他在一片紫色中消失了。</p><p>惊天雷停在他身边。</p><p>“这需要多久？把那东西换进去。”</p><p>“你问这个干吗？”红蜘蛛瞥了他一眼，“要不了多久，除非操作员特别笨，比如像闹翻天那样……”</p><p>“要是他没出来，我就打爆你的脑袋，红蜘蛛。我会的。”后脑勺杵上了什么东西，他想笑。他忍住了。</p><p>“我知道。现在我们最好往后撤，惊天雷。爆炸半径可不小。”</p><p>“等闹子出来。”那东西用力杵了一下。</p><p>“随便你，”叛徒头子耸耸肩甲，“他这不是来了吗？”他们一人一把拽住手舞足蹈出现在头顶上的同伴冲向夜幕另一端，热浪啃着他们的背和翅膀，直到双脚开始疼痛，他们才想起自己还能变形。</p><p>他们刚好躲开，谁也没往后看。</p><p>“他看见我了！他看见我了，威震天！他也在那儿……他，”闹翻天语无伦次，“他和其他人，我先到了然后他们进来了然后……”他在发抖，红蜘蛛搂住他的一边肩甲，惊天雷搂住另一边，“威震天陛下很生气，他朝我大吼大叫，问我在那儿干什么，我……”他压下哭腔，抬头第二十次瞥了瞥巨型焦坑中间的一小堆建筑残骸，“我说……我说我很……‘我很抱歉’……”他嗓门越来越小；红蜘蛛攥着他的肩甲、把他转向自己：深色的面孔上那对光学镜闪着狂热的红光。</p><p>“成了吗？你做了吗！？”他嘶哑地尖叫。</p><p>“我一直待到那个大东西开始变色……”闹翻天抽搐着点头，“你弄疼我了，尖叫鬼！”他开始扭动，红蜘蛛放松抓握，允许他钻进蓝色僚机的怀抱里。他们一起降落时，惊天雷一直瞪着他。</p><p>飞行者们陆续抵达，他们敬畏地望着曾经是月卫二指挥中心的东西，小心翼翼地落在稍远一点儿的地方。他们鲜红的、暗红的光学镜转向三名迎接者，最终一个接一个，他们全都盯着红蜘蛛。</p><p>霸天虎空军指挥官深深地换了一口气。</p><p>“威震天……”他的声音发抖了吗？红蜘蛛在任何时候都不该发抖。“……威震天已经倒下了（*Megatron has fallen）。很显然，月卫二的主指挥塔能量反应堆爆炸破坏了这栋建筑，而他……”他该笑吗？“……他没能活过这场不幸的意外。”</p><p>一阵疑虑的微风拂过四周的死寂，随后是细不可闻的铿锵声——他们想见证一下；让他们看吧，红蜘蛛漠不关心地站着不动，没必要命令谁立正，每个看到废墟的炉渣都会对此深信不疑，他们凑得越近，就越深信不疑。</p><p>“我知道，这让我们当中的许多人感到难以置信。甚至，”他举起双手，就像有几个火种等待他安抚，“这对我们，‘游击军’，他的精英卫队，他最信任的空中力量来说也是一个沉重的打击。”闹翻天没扮鬼脸——很好；或许他还相信自己的头盔后盖里面夹着一块爆炸芯片——抱歉，闹子，等我们回去，我保证帮你把那块墙皮拿出来；“我们就在离他最近的地方，我们本计划对威震天陛下施以援助。爆炸发生得很突然，我们只能勉强保住自己的性命。我们……衷心地向普神祈祷，威震天陛下在最后的时刻没有忍受太多痛苦。还有与他共同突进的轮……陆军战友们，当然。”最好他们都被高热蒸发了，从脑模块到火种舱，最好如此。“假以时日，我们将为他们哀悼。</p><p>“我们将熔炼每一名敌人肮脏的残躯、烧灼他们、锻造他们、直到他们变得纯净。我们将用这些重生的材料铸成丰碑，记述霸天虎军队的丰功伟绩；我们将用华美的陵墓与塑像纪念霸天虎战士们的英勇。所有汽车人，他们丑陋的头颅将被焊在地板上供人践踏——供【真正的】赛博坦人，【我们】——因为他们胆敢熄灭霸天虎战士的火种。”他停了一会儿，他听到那些残破的、疲惫不堪的外壳下面火种燃烧着；他能看到那些行将就木的蓝焰上腾起的、希望的烟。</p><p>“总有一天，我们会的，但不是现在。还不到时候，我的飞行者战士们，我的伙伴们，我的【兄弟们】——因为汽车人仍然拒绝将霸天虎应得的世界交还我们所有，因为赛博坦仍回荡着他们嘈杂的引擎发动声，现在我们必须战斗，虽然总有一天，永远的胜利将归于我们。到那时，我们将欢庆，我们将哀悼，我们将建设崭新的赛博坦——我向你们承诺（*I give you my words）。</p><p>“威震天陛下给了霸天虎一个开端，他不完美，而我们无法选择一项事业的起点。现在，我……”他不知道，他想他应该……他不知道，可是飞行者的光学镜盯着他，像锈海红色的波涛将他淹没，他……“我，红蜘蛛，”吸气，排气，吸气，“……威震天的副官，霸天虎空军总指挥官，我将……”可这不对，他只不过想……</p><p>飞行者们盯着他。惊天雷盯着他。闹翻天盯着他。红蜘蛛望向金属月亮锋利的地平线——锋利，泛着炽热的白光，阿尔法星就要升起了——太静了，月卫二没有风，爆炸的残烟笔直地伸向星天。吸气。排气。吸气。</p><p>“我，红蜘蛛，霸天虎空军总指挥官——是我发掘了你们，是我训练了你们，我尽我所能地从威震天的专断中拯救你们的性命——我规避那些不必要的牺牲，我让你们投下的每一颗飞弹都有价值——现在，我将领导霸天虎。霸天虎铁翼的阴影将在每一颗敌人的火种上烙下恐惧，而我们将飞向胜利！”</p><p>阿尔法星就要升起了。</p><p>红蜘蛛数着火种在胸甲下跳动的节律，等待着——轻蔑的哄笑声？仇恨的火炮？他不确定，他不知道……他们站着，等待着，每一个人都在等待着。或许威震天会噩梦般降临，毫发无伤，将红蜘蛛扯成碎片。红蜘蛛在窃窃私语声中攥紧拳头。</p><p>闹翻天第一个举起手臂。</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁，”他的嗓音有点哑，可能是先前吸入的烟，或是月卫二太冷、影响了他的发声器线路，“红蜘蛛万岁，”他的手不再发抖了，“红蜘蛛万岁，”他抬起头，“红蜘蛛万岁！”</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”他们抬起头。</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”阿尔法星光爬上他们的翅膀。</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”他们的臂甲上燃烧着白光。</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”他嗅到了狂热，“红蜘蛛万岁！”狂热泛起火红，“红蜘蛛万岁！”他们的声音化作浪潮，怒吼着扑向他熏黑的机身，“红蜘蛛万岁！”他们挥舞的手臂撕扯他的精神，他们脸上的忠诚如此狰狞，“红蜘蛛万岁！”</p><p>他环顾四周，他想从这片扭曲的洪流中找到礁石——嘲讽他的闹翻天，一脸犹豫的惊天雷——这出乎他的预料，他不知道……他想要……他只是……</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”他们在哪儿呢？他的【现实】在哪儿？他的逻辑模块滑了一跤，他按动通讯器，他知道他的声音能找到他们，无论他们在哪儿……他张开嘴，他呛了一口，他扑腾机翼和手脚，呼喊声拍打他，推他，将他抛上虚空，搂住他的肩甲将他按入深渊，它们翻卷过来，它们淹没了天空，一模一样的面孔，一模一样的疯狂，他不能……</p><p>他后退了半步，他猜现在他应该露出笑容，或者他应该加入他们，一起高呼万岁——不管这个“红蜘蛛”到底是谁，去他渣的。</p><p>“红蜘蛛万岁！”他试着咧嘴，“红蜘蛛万岁！”他往后退了一点儿，为了能看到每一个飞行者；“红蜘蛛万岁！”他试着站得更直。现在陆行者们也赶到了，没人给他们发信息，普神才知道他们是怎么找过来的，或许他们是听见了声音，虽然月卫二的大气如此稀薄。他们目瞪口呆地站着……趴着，用他们肮脏的履带和丑陋的轮子，他们像一堆堆垃圾、脑壳里装满叮当作响的螺丝钉，不过他们会加入进来的。他们最终会的。红蜘蛛眯起光学镜。</p><p>天火站在第一排，他逆光中的黑色身躯投下一大块影子，长长的，几乎触及红蜘蛛的脚尖，他站在那儿，望着他红白相间的小家伙，他沉默着。阿尔法星太亮了他看不清天火的脸。</p><p>霸天虎飞行者打了个哆嗦，吞下险些浮现的笑容。</p><p>没人看他。所有人都面朝废墟中央某个光辉的幻象——或许不够光辉，但总比废墟本身好。他朝他的天火伸出手想抓住他近乎透明的机身，他试着说出他的名字。没人会听见他。</p><p>但当熟悉的钳制在胫甲上收紧时，他的尖叫声还是扎破了欢呼。</p><p>“不……”他在死寂中颤抖，“不……不！不！”他尖啸，他踉跄着向前扑，他点燃了脚下的推进器，疼，他踢着，扭着，只是把他苏醒的噩梦拖出深坑，甚至帮它站稳，“你死了！我看见了！你死了！”它看起来的确像堆废料，它怎么可能还能运作呢？“这不可能……放开我！别碰我！”他踢着，踢那只还攥着他的残缺不全的手，踢他自己，“不！”他感觉不到痛，因此这很可能是做梦，是他运转紊乱的记忆中枢的又一次倒行逆施，是一股数据乱流，就像以前度过的每一个他能想得起来的夜循环。他被舞了半圈，他落地时听见自己的脊能量传输管破了。</p><p>噩梦的双眼燃烧着恨意，它眯起龟裂的光学镜，几块碎渣应声迸裂，它张开残破的嘴唇——他拼命尖叫，他不知道自己在哭喊些什么，他不想听——剧痛向前跨了一步——正踩在他变形了的腿上——俯身掐住他的咽喉；他的发声器绝望地沙沙响了几声。</p><p>“红蜘蛛……”不那不是他，他是……他是别的什么人，那不是他的名字，他的名字绝不会被人用如此憎恶的耳语钻入脑模块深处，他不是……“——红蜘蛛！”它咆哮，能量液飞沫溅在他脸上，“叛徒！”</p><p>疼，疼，他的头……他的身体真沉，太沉了就要被自己的重量坠得从脖子上脱落。他挣扎着哭叫了一声。他动不了。</p><p>“是你——”它咬牙切齿地低吼，“你想要谋杀我，用你愚蠢的脑瓜和粗劣的手段刺杀我威震天！”它的吼声震得他头颅内的每一粒芯片都嗡嗡作响，“我！威震天！霸天虎永远的领袖！赛博坦和宇宙的主人！你妄想用你腌臜的双手熄灭我的火种！永不！”是他，是威震天，威震天不可能还活着，但他……但他如假包换。“我威震天不可战胜！我威震天永不死亡！我永远不可能被一名卑鄙小人伤及，无论以什么方式！你，红蜘蛛，【永不】可能夺走【我的】霸天虎——你属于霸天虎的一部分，属于【我】！虽然你是团成事不足败事有余的废渣！”他的狂怒，他残忍的光学镜里的火光，他扭曲的半张脸，他凶蛮的双手，他浑身的装甲都烧焦了、破裂了……有些缺失了，他的霸天虎标记黯淡肮脏，少了一大片，准是跟着胸甲一道被炸飞了，他的不少机体管线都垂挂在外，纠缠着，勉强裹在合金骨架上，液压杆抽搐的动作暴露无遗。“你卑鄙无耻地谋杀了那几名与我共同进退的霸天虎战士，那些忠诚的——”他一瘸一拐地走向最近的一截断壁残垣。</p><p>“不……不……！”红蜘蛛知道什么等待着他，惊恐地瞪大光学镜，“不……！放……不！”能量液顺着看似完好的背甲内侧往下淌，他在不折断自己的条件下尽可能地扭动，双手绝望地抠抓坚不可摧的铁灰色臂甲上每一条可见的裂痕。</p><p>“——那些勇敢的，坚定的霸天虎同士！你杀了他们，为了你滑稽可笑的野心。你还试图欺骗更多……”他在扫视，一个接一个，机翼们在恐惧中低垂，一如他们的头颅。“……【我的】霸天虎战士，听听你自己，‘红蜘蛛万岁’……”熟悉的狞笑将他推向一阵破碎的噪音。飞行者短促的尖叫被剧痛砸断，一小股能量液涌出喉咙，他险些呕出自己的火种，“……你比我想象中的还蠢。”重击……重击……他呛住了，他咳不出，他的头向一边歪，他的主能量摄入管道被挤得变形。蓝色的手臂滑落，他下线了一小会儿，他张开嘴，听见发声器濒死地咯咯响，光学镜被黑色的雪花覆盖。</p><p>“我应该当众把你一点点撕成碎片、踩进月球尘里。”电……瞧啊……电弧在他缺了一块的铁灰色头盔里跳着，跳……跳……“我将唾弃你的每一块残渣，因为你是如此令人恶芯，多看一眼都令人转换舱反流。”他漏液了，威震天破坏了他的好几根主要体液传输管，现在那些发光的混合液终于短路了体腔粒子隔离磁场。它们浸透他被砸裂的髋传动关节，从底盘护甲与下肢护甲的缝隙往外淌，顺着他勉强还算白色的双腿，几乎汇成涓涓溪流，不用看他也知道威震天冲这幅近乎淫秽的光景厌弃地皱起鼻子——至少是皱起他脸上还剩的那点儿鼻子。</p><p>轰响声……是威震天的散热组件，轰响声靠近了，威震天……凑近了。他感到威震的目光炙烤他的脸，他铅灰色的镀层因为恶毒的低语颤栗。威震天正对……红蜘蛛的脸，不是他的音频接收器……他的脸。</p><p>“求饶吧，”暴君嘶嘶地说，嗓音不比废墟燃烧的热风声更响，“向我求饶，红蜘蛛，用上你最卑贱的蠢相哀求我饶你一命。”飞行者精疲力尽地颤抖着，“像你以前那样大声哭嚎，我知道你还能喊的出来：用你所有叛徒跟班的火种换你的一条命——把你卑鄙的提议喊出来，因为你就是那么【想】的。拿出你所有的‘存货’向我乞求，我可以松开你，你能像以前那样满地打滚乱爬——就像你求我给你【再来一针】那样；你还有力气，我知道。”他呜咽了一声，“向我求饶，让每个人好好观赏你的丑态，如果你能令我满意……”失焦的光学镜闪动着……闪动着，“我或许会【开恩】。否则，我将你交给他们，让【他们自己】决定如何从你这块半死不活的废铁身上【找乐子】——”凑近……威震天凑得更近了……“你知道他们或许会怎么处置你。”……就像威震天准备吻他。</p><p>要不是正忙着，红蜘蛛或许会被自己逗笑。</p><p> </p><p>威震天不信任红蜘蛛，从他对红蜘蛛第一次下令时就是如此。红蜘蛛记得每次自己从“检修台”上爬下来，他的霸天虎主人盯着他的眼神，那眼神让他刚穿上的护甲下面的每一簇管线刺痒。威震天总是亲自监督副官的“战前体检”工作进行情况，他知道红蜘蛛的脑模块表面有几道伤疤，他知道红蜘蛛的子空间里热追踪高爆集束能量弹都挤在他的哪些子空间缝隙里，清楚得能隔着他红白相间的合金外皮摸到，他知道他会飞的宠物略带韧性的弧形三角翼下面哪里是空洞，哪里又遍布神经、轻轻一捏就能让飞行者尖叫。威震天了解红蜘蛛的机体。</p><p>他还不够了解。红蜘蛛站在全息镜前，他没弄到麻醉射线，不过这不算问题，他已经快要习惯没有那东西了。排气扇轰响不止，声波不在基地，那个鬼鬼祟祟的偷窥狂碰巧被威震天派出去了，他得抓紧时机——别抖了，别再抖了这双愚蠢的手！</p><p>他已经搜索了足够多的医疗知识，他已经反复检阅了威震天监督和霸天虎机体扫描装置的操作日志，这是他唯一的办法，唯一的。</p><p>我可能会死，他盯着那张僵硬的脸——他的脸，或许，他不知道，他们全都长得一样，不是吗？——我可能会弄死自己，我可能会碰到什么重要管线，我可能会不小心短路我的脑袋，然后什么都……</p><p>拆他流水线的螺栓，他反正也没什么值得珍视的了，除了那些记忆组件深处的破烂儿。</p><p>冷静……你能做到，这不是个小手术，但你做得到，你早就拷贝了蓝图，接下来只不过是安装工作。拿起这个，把它放进嘴里，按那个按钮，放松……让它撑开你的口腔，你的面甲会沿着暗缝滑开就像外科手术指南上说的那样，看着全息镜，你能看到它如何放大你的脸。电流刺激不舒服，但它能开启你的上颚接缝，你能看见那些重要的神经传感纤维束在搏动，闪烁的冷光像有机生物身上的毒环——拆掉外面的甲片，小心地用那些镊子和螺丝锥拧松它们，拆掉它们……把“那样东西”拿出来，你花了好长时间才把它弄好，你蹲在街巷废墟的地窖里，你趴在坍塌的高塔碎块底下，你命令闹翻天替你把这些“霸天虎战场上的小惊喜”带回去，一次一块，你小心翼翼地不去想它们，直到今天。</p><p>今天你把它拼好了——别他渣自言自语了，红蜘蛛。这点儿疼痛不算什么，不算什么。</p><p>这是火翼中将留下的最后一点儿回忆……不，这是属于红蜘蛛的，【从一开始】这就是属于红蜘蛛一个人的。</p><p>他没弄到麻醉射线，他想象着威震天肩膀上熔化的大洞，几乎笑出声，拙劣的手术也不那么疼了。</p><p> </p><p>除了聚能时发生装置产生的热量会让他痛得中央处理器喷火，这个新聚合炮几乎没有缺点。它那么隐蔽，威震天不会发现的，威震天是个傻瓜，他从来就没想过——红蜘蛛浑身发抖，红蜘蛛在威震天的手掌中歪着头因为威震天捏坏了他的合金颈椎骨骼。</p><p>他张开嘴，就像他准备哭叫——他一言不发地张开嘴，张开，张开……他似乎还没想好要先惨叫还是先哀鸣，他张开嘴，他哼唧了一声，他的下巴脱离固定槽，他的面颊绽开，神经束稀疏地裹着能量管和小型机械杆——威震天眯起光学镜，困惑从那对黯淡的红色晶片中掠过。</p><p>“你在搞什么鬼，红蜘蛛！？”缺了几节手指的黑色大手不悦地掐得更紧了——疼，太疼了，他想杀死我，我就要……别抱怨了，就快好了，就快好了，马上。</p><p>再也没有威震天，红蜘蛛胜利了，红蜘蛛自由了——马上，就是现在。</p><p>霸天虎首领差点儿错过他舌头上那段哑光炮口和那粒不起眼的小光点。</p><p>霸天虎主人咒骂一声，用最快的速度将手里的自杀型活体融合炮甩了出去，几乎与此同时，伴随着低沉的嗡鸣，世界撕裂了，白色的伤痕扎进每名幸存者的双眼。</p><p> </p><p>痛极了……红蜘蛛简直不知道自己是怎么从头昏目眩的噪点地狱深处爬上线的。这是哪儿……？他浑身都……他渣的，他的背，他的脖子……他的腹腔痛得像刚从里面引爆了一打强酸手榴弹，他……他的喉咙冒烟，满嘴都是能量液烤干的糊味，而且他……</p><p>他成了吗？</p><p>脑模块轰响着清醒过来。</p><p>【这次】他成了吗？威震天死了吗？威震天肯定死了，那他渣可是融合炮，比威震天炫耀过的自己胳膊上那根蠢笨的大黑筒更有效率、聚能强度更高的融合炮，红蜘蛛亲手改造的，原型是他的……“礼品”上那些破坏力更强的航炮。它们能蒸发十米厚的铬合金墙，区区威震天根本不在话下。</p><p>威震天以前总是威胁要拔掉红蜘蛛的舌头，他真应该付诸实践一次。</p><p>红蜘蛛瘫坐在地，挣扎着挺直疼痛难忍的腰杆，他咳着，咳着——烟味儿太恶芯，嘴里太烫，太疼，而且他觉得自己最好伪装一下笑容。威震天死了。肯定死了，这枚喉炮的口径不大，但他们太近了，不是吗？</p><p>威震天想把他抛出去，但是那一定太迟了，毕竟他们太近了，不是吗？</p><p>近得就像威震天要吻他。</p><p>他想笑，他疼得想拔掉自己的舌头，红蜘蛛跪在一圈凝视中央，咳得更响了。他应该给自己多剩一点儿能量，那样他就能一口蒸发掉半只威震天了——半只威震天和一颗红蜘蛛的脑袋，或许——但不管怎么说，就算还留着胳膊，一只没有头的威震天总不会……</p><p>“红——蜘——蛛——”那声音太可怕了，肯定是他的幻觉，肯定是。</p><p>必须是。</p><p>“不……”那些像是有什么特别高大的怪物正企图站起来的、杂乱的铿锵声也是吗？</p><p>“红——”漏电的滋滋声让发声器直接输出的空洞回响更难听了，“——蜘蛛！”尤其是咆哮声。</p><p>恐惧刚好够他连滚带爬地躲过愤怒的铁拳、窜进空中。曾经是黑色的指尖划过他的尾翼，在脏兮兮的表面挠出一道白痕。他能感觉到那双不对称的红眼狰狞地追随着他的身影——用它熏黑的那只和它半垂挂在氩化钢颧骨上的那颗。他听见熔化的面甲滴落在胸甲裂缝下裸露的电路上，呻吟着冷却下来。他听见阿尔法星炙烤着裸露的脑模块、电弧在上面扭动而几近红热的金属球正劈啪作响、褪回金色与银色。</p><p>他尖叫着。</p><p>“霸天虎，变形起飞！”他尖叫着，“击毁威震天！杀了他！”他尖叫着，“我是霸天虎的新领袖，我……”该死的月卫二没有多少大气层，否则单是脑模块表面形成的氧化外壳就足以让威震天停摆，“我命令你们：杀了他！”太痛了，他的机身哀嚎着要散架，管线再次绽裂，他能感觉到能量液顺着外装甲上的豁口洒落——飞得再快一点儿，再快一点儿疼痛就追不上他，威震天快死了，威震天现在就要死了，阿尔法星刺眼地照耀着，快结束了，快结束了，杀死威震天，杀了他。</p><p>威震天朝逃窜的火焰扬起半张脸。</p><p>“霸天虎，”他的发声器空洞地响着，连噪音都带上了回声，“变形起飞。逮捕红蜘蛛——捉住这个叛徒，我会赦免你们这次的不忠行为。”</p><p>“不！！！”飞行者一个接一个升空，变形与尾焰喷射的巨响中飞行者撕心裂肺地尖啸，“你们是我的——我的士兵！杀了威震天！”他们都是飞行者，所有的飞行者都是……</p><p>推进器喷涌的烈焰包围着他。他飞得最好，但他受了伤，他太累了，而他们人多势众——机翼们环绕着他，飞舞着，那些机翼有的熏黑了，有的被击穿了，每一个都带有熟悉的紫色徽记，紫色徽记嘲弄地笑着。他翻滚，加速……折返；他想突围，他无处可去，机身巨痛难耐，抗议地劈啪作响、威胁要在空中解体，他尖叫着变形，逼迫过热扭曲的齿轮和滑槽工作——他染满能量液的尾翼打着旋脱落。</p><p>“惊天雷……”囚徒转向一架熟悉的蓝色机身，“帮帮我，惊天雷，让我走——”光学镜绝望地圆瞪着，“放我走，惊天雷，求你了，是我——我找到了你们，是我让你们……我们是兄弟，我，你，闹子……”他追逐着，嘶哑的哀求带上了哭腔，“我救过你们！你知道……”</p><p>惊天雷不是很聪明，但他明白该怎么伪装出一个小疏漏；红蜘蛛窜出去的时候差点撞烂他的左机翼。他理解飞行者为什么没在这当口道谢，虽然就算换个更合适的时候，长机也不可能道谢。不安冲散了包围圈，疲惫不堪的战斗机们蒙头转向，试着掉头去追，惊天雷加入他们的队列。</p><p>红蜘蛛飞不远了，惊天雷想，他丢了一部分尾翼，几乎无法在空中保持平衡——当然，他飞得很好，勉强弥补了这个缺陷。但是他能量不足，还被威震天狠狠揍了一顿，他肯定受了重伤不是吗？他快不行了，他的推进器断断续续地喷着火，他还没被追上仅仅是因为飞行者们不敢。</p><p>或许威震天陛下会亲自给他最后一击，他孤零零地挣扎在稀薄的月卫大气中央，正好给融合炮腾出地方。</p><p>热追踪导弹擦着尾翼掠过，惊天雷变形了，他站在空中目瞪口呆地注视火球吞没“前”长机的半个机体，直到有只手从后面伸过来使劲拍了拍他的肩甲。</p><p>“TC，我们得降落，”闹翻天哑着嗓子小声说，“威震天陛下要我们都降落。”</p><p>“你留了一发导弹。”蓝色的飞行者喃喃自语。</p><p>“尖叫鬼……”他难堪地停顿片刻，“尖叫鬼以前跟咱们说过无论发生了什么，一定要记得留一发炮弹。你忘了。”他们追上其他缓缓下降的战斗机。</p><p>“我忘了。”惊天雷艰涩地说。</p><p>“你这傻瓜。”闹翻天试着咧嘴笑，“不，我记得是因为他一边揍我一边让我背了好几遍。别看了，TC……”紫色的手掌落在惊天雷头盔侧面，小心地扳过他的脸，“别看他。威震天会杀了我们的，我们不能放他走，我们不能背叛威震天陛下。尖叫鬼不会有事儿的，他以前伤得比这个重多了，威震天陛下还是会叫人修好他。”他低头看了看地面，“尖叫鬼会回来的，他还会像以前那么讨厌，什么也不会改变。”</p><p>惊天雷盯着自己的脚尖，霸天虎首领跟闹翻天的对话他只听见了最后一点儿。</p><p>“干得漂亮，闹翻天，惊天雷。”威震天的声音轰响着，“你们像真正的霸天虎一样狡诈，像真正的霸天虎一样配合默契；这个叛徒接受惩罚的时候应该多想想你们的行为。”</p><p>这次，闹翻天没像以前那样立正站好、大声感激主人的赏识。</p><p>“我跟你说过，TC，”他发来内线，“尖叫鬼会活下来的，什么都不会改变。”</p><p> </p><p>（18）上 完<br/>2018/03/21-00:23</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Long, Long Fall 10-b</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Long, Long fall部分结束</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——The long, long fall——</p><p>18下</p><p> </p><p>“震荡波。”破坏大帝板着自己刚补好的脸。沉重的脚步声回荡在挤满手术室的各色仪器与管线间，在单调的“嘀嘀”声中逡巡。</p><p>“威震天陛下。”霸天虎首席科学家面无表情地鞠身行礼，不过话说回来，要让他那张脸做出表情恐怕本身就颇有难度。</p><p>“你没有立即实现我的构想，”铁灰色头盔转向发出黄光的独眼，“你无法理解我的命令吗？还是你力有不逮？我很信任你，震荡波，鉴于你始终是一名忠诚的霸天虎，我要求来自你本人的解释。”</p><p>震荡波似乎早已做好长谈的准备，一名助手手捧托盘，无声地邀请霸天虎首领在刚推近的宽扶手椅上落座，自己则半跪一旁，为他斟满空杯。青丘佳酿的芬芳稍微软化了铁灰色面孔令人生畏的线条，威震天抬抬下巴，示意科学家在对面落座。震荡波已经擦掉了不久前右手上*（毕竟他只有右手能用）斑驳发亮的能量液，甚至还升起不透明粒子屏障，把手术台上那滩抽搐得令人生厌的“零件”隔开——他的科学家总是很有分寸，令人满意。</p><p>“开始。”威震天命令道。</p><p>“如您所愿。”他头侧的天线微微一转，“红蜘蛛的脑模块结构特殊，我检索过的青丘军品零部件信息库中没有任何相关数据。我对他的整个头部进行了结构性拆解分析，为了充分了解他的脑模块运作与头部管线的设计关系，我唤醒了他的意识：他现在醒着。”威震天试着将飞行者肩上绽开一朵蠕动的恐怖“金属花”这一想象赶出中央处理器；“根据现有的研究结果，除非使用破坏性措施，否则暂无可行的对红蜘蛛现有脑模块的拆分解决方案。从技术的层面上讲，我可以为红蜘蛛重新制作一颗标准量产型飞行军品脑模块，尽可能导入他记忆卷中的数据；”黄色独眼专注地盯着霸天虎共同的主人，连对方抿着嘴缓缓放下高淳的动作也没漏过，“根据我接到的命令，威震天陛下，你希望保留红蜘蛛目前的脑模块。”震荡波是他最好的科学家：聪明，忠诚，专注，即使对霸天虎而言也令人不寒而栗的残忍……只要没遭不可逾越的障碍（包括他那颗过于讲求效率的脑模块里偶尔冒出的奇怪念头）阻拦，他会严格执行威震天的命令。</p><p>在霸天虎首席科学官看来，把整颗脑袋拆成零碎后，手术对象挣扎着想表现出哭叫的模样和那些破碎的噪音显然太令人分心。考虑到威震天陛下或许希望如此，他没透露自己下线了红蜘蛛的发声模块。</p><p>“我当然……”那些零件和管线肯定每一片都完美地连接着另一片，震荡波不会轻率地切断或拧松任何不必要的接点，“我当然记得自己的命令。我禁止你擅自替换红蜘蛛的配件，我……”它们连在最细的神经传感导线上，每一根传动杆和电磁运动组件还在痛苦地微颤、挣扎……转换舱一阵翻腾，铁灰色胸膛随之轰响，威震天用抽气系统的120%运转压下不适。“我早就告知过你保留我的副官核心组件原装的原因和重要性。”红蜘蛛能听见他们吗？红蜘蛛没有尖叫，他总在尖叫是不是？这会儿他安静得令人转换舱反流。</p><p>“我了解，威震天陛下。”震荡波的声音毫无起伏，“由于结构和运行机制信息不足，红蜘蛛的脑模块无法像其他叛逆的霸天虎那样进行深层重新编程。为了实现你的需求，在不构成机械性损伤的条件下，我能够对他的学习组件进行部分功能限制。根据各项处理措施及可能导致的功能组件联动影响推算，我整理出这份可能导致的术后短期及长期副作用报告。”他递出数据板，威震天瞥了一眼上面密密麻麻的蝇头小撰，抬起一根手指挡了回去。</p><p>“简短些，震荡波。*”</p><p>“我可以调整红蜘蛛的学习组件对所接收信息的分类及处理反馈，”赛博坦科学家动了动紫色的手指，“他将无法理解和储存指定分类以外的知识；白名单内信息不受影响。”</p><p>“很好。红蜘蛛是一名优秀的霸天虎战士，但他太容易分心。有时他的这种‘注意力不足’令他无法专注在霸天虎的最高利益上。一名专注于战术的霸天虎指挥官拥有太多额外技能是一种障碍——我命令你限制他对此之外一切知识技能的后天习得能力。当然，”霸天虎首领摩挲着下巴，“别把他弄成一个连行走说话都办不到的残废——出于我的仁慈，红蜘蛛能够保存一部分他已经掌握的知识和能力，这对于维持他作为霸天虎空军指挥官的工作效率来说已经足够了。”</p><p>“根据你的计划，威震天陛下，我将为红蜘蛛的逻辑芯片组及决策中枢添加熔断机制。一旦红蜘蛛尝试触及学习芯片限制的违规操作，他的逻辑和决策功能将会断路，维持脑模块基本运作的下级决策组件会随机生成一个低级解决方案。这将在最大程度限制他的行动，防止与本‘事故’类似的情况再次发生。”</p><p>“很好。”威震天吞下一大口高淳，挥开捧着细颈瓶凑近的助手。</p><p>“常规上红蜘蛛无法在不格式化脑模块数据的情况下停用或删除这组代码。”确切地说，是格式化他的表层脑模块——震荡波决定不对霸天虎首领提及这个细节；“代码将导致红蜘蛛无法取得进展，但不会使他停止尝试。”科学家告诫道。</p><p>“让他试，”威震天眯起光学镜，“我‘亲爱’的副官需要挣扎和惩罚来帮他发泄精力——这有助于帮他下定决心；他【需要】保持饥渴难耐，心满意足反而会磨平他的棱角。震荡波，我的副官一向不合逻辑，这正是我需要他的原因：没人能预估他的行为，无论是霸天虎还是汽车人，不过【我】将很确定他无法对我造成什么损伤。说到损伤，”威震天沉着脸放下高淳，“你对他装在自己嘴里的那个武器研究进展如何？”</p><p>“我拆卸了它，如您所愿，红蜘蛛无权私自对自己的机体进行改造。”明黄色的独眼闪了闪，“红蜘蛛使用的能量融合技术十分先进，假设他独立完成这种程度的武器设计是不合逻辑的。根据对红蜘蛛近期行动日志的查阅，符合逻辑的推测是他私自前往前青丘空军基地的经历与此有关。红蜘蛛可能获得了来自青丘驻军的科技作为改造自身的基础，并且销毁了相关证据。我已经拆解并优化了红蜘蛛仿造的聚能装置，将其中的技术用于升级您的融合炮，预期提升武器威力超过三个数量级。”</p><p>“很好，震荡波。一旦新融合炮完成测试，立刻送到我面前。”铁灰色的暴君抓起报告起身准备离开，震荡波举止得体地一直将他送到实验室门口，登上升降梯前，威震天阻止了进一步跟随。</p><p>“返回工作岗位，震荡波，”威震天转身，“你的时间有限，但我一向信任你的工作。当你处理完红蜘蛛，把他留在他的舱室，霸天虎开始实施下一步突袭计划前，我会亲自检验你的成果。”</p><p>“如你所愿，威震天陛下。”</p><p> </p><p>重启光学镜之前，红蜘蛛一动不动地躺了好几个塞时，直到他确认不会再看见那颗冷酷的黄灯泡。手指下面熟悉的温暖和舒适的微电流曾经上百次哄他下线、沉入最负面信息储存库深处忍受几个赛博坦时的折磨；这儿确实是他的舱室。坐起来的时候他加倍地小心，就像他怕自己的脸散架、一片片掉在肩甲上——就像他在手术室上线时发现的那样。他花了一小会儿尖叫，这让他感觉稍微好些，至少他现在可以尖叫，而不是发声器被拆成一把滋滋响的花蕊伸出绽放的喉管。</p><p>他的头好好儿的。他摸了好几遍，脸上的每片零件都在原来的地方，他甚至还斗胆抠了几下——什么也没脱落；他的头盔摸上去光滑而完整——或许是个新头盔，又或许震荡波“好芯”地帮他抛光了焊接痕迹，红蜘蛛不确定哪种猜测更离谱。</p><p>不管怎样，他修好了我——威震天修好了我。他不可能准备处决我，否则根本没必要耗费这么多精力。我失败了，没错……</p><p>“失败”，他咂摸着这个苦涩的字眼。</p><p>但他修好了我，他以为我已经毫无威胁，被他吓怕了或者……他甚至把武器还给了我，而且没有安装任何爆炸芯片和限制代码。愚蠢的威震天，就像他的霸天虎一样蠢，这只不过是一次失败，失败永远不可能阻止红蜘蛛的仇恨……他会明白的。最终他会的。</p><p>蓝色的手指抚过崭新的炮管，他已经试过了，他的武器可以充能，他甚至朝墙角开了一枪，涌出的能量熟悉得令他火种深处漾起暖意。他滑下充电床，没费力气去检查门——肯定是被锁住了不是吗？关禁闭，老套的伎俩，红蜘蛛假装幽闭恐惧的次数太多了以至于威震天真的相信这会奏效。红蜘蛛耸耸肩甲。</p><p>就算红蜘蛛真的不想被关起来，基地那可怜巴巴的小锁，他只要几星秒就能拆开，瞧啊，他们甚至把他的数据板都留下了，从来就没费芯打开看看里面都写了什么吗？飞行者随手翻动着掌心里那块透明的晶片，熟练地解锁了上面的密码，他知道震荡波删除了自己储存的知识和技能指令，但他所要做的就是再记录一遍，然后制定新的策略，对于像他红蜘蛛这样的天才来说简单得就像……</p><p>这不可能。</p><p>他读过所有他保留的文献，所有说明书，所有的教材和论文，一切，他读过那么多遍，和他被信息串流从充电中唤醒的次数一样多，多得他用光学镜和高压电将它们蚀刻在学习组件最深处，比毒瘾造成的疼痛更深，他了解它们全部。这不可能。</p><p>他捏得太紧了，发光的文字绝望地眨了最后几次，永远地熄灭了。他盯着手指下密密麻麻的裂纹与碎屑，他在发抖，他捏得太紧了捏断了显像充能杆他才发现。这不可能。</p><p>他一动不动地站着，盯着黑暗中的乱码——不是乱码，他知道它们有意义，他曾经掌握过，他知道它们曾经……他盯着，他一定能解决这个问题，这可能是一组小的干扰代码，红蜘蛛会找到它的漏洞，会绕过它，然后这些抽动着从他的学习芯片组溜走、甚至拒绝留在记忆扇区中的文字就会像以前一样屈服于他。他从脑模块里盯着它们，盯着，他听见自己的液体冷却组件启动了，他的头在发烫，刺痛，就像他准备弄明白的是多元宇宙全部的真理而不是能量矿脉分布规律，机械设计理论，能量转换优化工程学，临床医疗外科工程学，地缘政治导论，近代历史卷宗，诗歌……</p><p>他站在碎片中间。满地黯淡的碎片洒着星星点点的能量液，有的来自微型储能管，有的来自他绽裂的指关节。</p><p>就像他站在星夜之中。他的发声器还有点儿疼。长方形的光斑躺在他脚边，被某具魁梧的人影啃掉一大半。</p><p>“休息得舒服吗？*”他头转得太快，几乎拧断自己的脖子。</p><p>“你，”发声器尚未冷却地沙沙作响，“你！”</p><p>一团尖啸的疯狂歇斯底里地扑上前，霸天虎首领早有准备，一把攥住最鲜艳的地方，大步跨向墙壁。猛撞的破碎和刺耳的刮擦声没能彻底阻止它手舞足蹈的挣扎，但它确实痛得僵了片刻；威震天腾出另一只手，漆黑的指节插入白色肩甲与躯干连接的缝隙，他摸到金属液压关节绷紧着，拼命试图旋得更紧，那些光滑的、涂满油腻腻的惰性润滑液的、没有喷漆的赤裸关节……卡住它，收紧手指比它拧得还要紧，往另一个方向拧直到它在疼痛和知晓自己下场所带来的恐惧中迟缓——</p><p>“啊！”铅灰色的面孔扭曲了，温热的能量液喷涌而出；他丢开扯断的手臂，向后摸向飞行者的背——</p><p>“不！”翅膀没多少向前弯折的空间，但飞行者挣扎得太厉害，蹬着墙，扭着，踢着，身躯带着翅膀转了半圈，裹着一阵电弧扇向他的脸。</p><p>“你走得太远了，”紧握——“你和你愚蠢的花招——”拉扯——“——红蜘蛛。”听说机翼传动关节和神经管连接着飞行者的火种舱，真是如此吗？</p><p>叛徒惨叫得变了调，他拽出一截扭曲的传动杆，然后又往外拽了几尺——这关节比他想象中的更深；几块残破的背甲滚落在地。他抓紧，拉扯——什么管线崩断的声音——拉扯。</p><p>翅膀比想象中的沉，他把它撇到一边儿。墙上那一大片喷溅能量液当中也有来自火种舱的吗？红蜘蛛在手中缩成一团，就连换气扇里吹出的风都在颤抖。</p><p>“你理应乞求宽恕，”他的语调缓和下来，近乎诱劝，“服从我的统治，就像一名霸天虎一样。”他凑近那张小脸，深色的面颊湿乎乎的，一股能量液从左光学镜下方泄漏，直渗进飞行者的颈部管线缝隙……</p><p>一阵疼痛穿透胫甲，紧接着是灼烧感——该死的小炉渣！战斗机那张邪佞的小脸疯狂地咧嘴笑着，眯着破损的光学镜，覆盖着斑驳能量液的腿竭力抬高，狠狠踹着——火焰喷出推进口，另一只手也爬上他铁灰色的臂甲。</p><p>“死！威震天！”他的发声器充满电流音，“杀了你！我要杀了你！死！”他踢着，抬着他白色的腿，狞笑着，直到威震天踩断他的膝传动关节才开始哭叫，直到他可恶的腿褪成死气沉沉的灰色，加入到地板残肢的行列。威震天面无表情地换了一只手。</p><p>他挥着仅剩的拳头，有气无力地敲打着威震天的体侧；它也进了垃圾堆。然后是他的另一只翅膀。</p><p>他痉挛着，蠕动着，痛……太痛了，不，不……接下来是什么？他感到威震天掐住了他的颈关节，接下来是头吗？太痛了，他好冷，他害怕，他再也不能……</p><p>威震天的手指移动着，一点儿点儿往上爬，少了这么多“零件儿”红蜘蛛肯定比以前轻多了不是吗？威震天油腻腻的手指触到他的脸颊。那些油腻是他的，是他的，不只是他的……那些能量液怎么也洗不掉，不是吗？他颤抖着。</p><p>“你把一切弄得很艰难，红蜘蛛，”威震天听上去平芯静气，“我本对你抱有很大的期望。你本可以拥有许多。”太痛了，他看不清……他的光学镜供能管破了，能量液漏满了他的视觉组件腔，能量液漏了他一脸，他……</p><p>他本可以拥有青丘的。拥有青丘以及一切。</p><p>他的脖子要断了，太痛了，但是他全身都被折断了不是吗？</p><p>一切。</p><p>他抬起头。</p><p>感觉真轻啊……或许他在飞。又或许举起他的一定是个大家伙，是不是？</p><p>他的嘴唇颤动着，他张开嘴，或许有人会为此感到害怕的，即使只是一瞬间。</p><p>威震天盯着那两小排咀嚼零件嗑在自己的虎口上，啃着，滑着……他多花了几纳秒才确定红蜘蛛是在攻击他。</p><p>“红蜘蛛，”暴君凑近飞行者的音频接收器，“你不明白的一点在于，”电弧随着指尖抠挖喷出面甲缝隙，“你的一切所作所为……”收紧，那些细小的操纵杆和那些增压泵，收紧，啪嚓，啪嚓……他开始呻吟了，“……必须在得到我首肯的前提之下。”向下拉——他开始呻吟了，可他动不了，“你可以表现得愚不可及，”拽断那些脆弱的细管线，他在扭动可他动不了，他的光学镜哀求地转过来了，他破碎的那只和他灌满紫色液体的那只，“你可以一次次地失败，”一侧关节松脱了，“你可以成为我的副官、拿着一两条飞行士兵可怜的小命浪费，”他短促地尖叫了一声，“你甚至可以在背后朝我开枪——”那块U型的组合件终于落入黑色的掌心，“——只有在我说了‘是’的时候！”威震天咆哮着攥紧拳头，扭曲的下颌与金属舌头在难听的噪音中绞成一团，臂甲下液压泵与金属肌肉次第绷紧，他做得很慢——会快的，马上——他盯着飞行者的双眼，只要时机到了。</p><p>他拽了两把，第一把摧毁连着舌头的头颈次级供能管螺型接口，第二把连着神经管一次扯出来。威震天第一次看到整根的神经反馈系统子管线，它像是一只没肚子的金属蜘蛛，分叉的细腿每根末端都挂着一小点纯金做的感受片。他做得还算仔细，把整根线拖出红蜘蛛崩裂的胸腔后，卷了卷才抛在地上。红蜘蛛痛得下线了，威震天抽出指尖的电极伸进黑色头盔裂隙，帮他醒了过来。</p><p>“你累了，”他提着飞行者的一小半儿机身走向充电床，“疲惫让你愚蠢的脑模块更听不进任何东西，”本应带来舒适感的微电流撕咬着背上的断茬，“我宽宏大量地允许你休息，红蜘蛛。”疼，真疼啊……那是他的哀叫吗？“在你休息的时候……”那些空洞的呼啸和嘶哑的电流音是他痛苦的回声吗？他从闹翻天身边抱住那名穷追不舍的汽车人士兵……半张污浊的银白色面孔从喉管深处咆哮着——死，死！“……我会继续教育你，红蜘蛛。我会给你上一课，”不，不，别杀我！威震天压住他，威震天在触摸他，他不知道威震天在摸什么地方，他全身都疼，他不知道……“你保证永远不会忘记这一课，我亲爱的副官。”</p><p>他躺着不动，听见自己的座舱碎片被不耐烦地掏出去。内壁的金属比机身外面的薄，神经传感网络也更复杂些，被撕下来时感觉就像威震天在剥他的皮——如果他有皮的话；他以前从不知道原来那把没用的小破椅子居然在他体内扎根得那么深……他感觉自己快被剖成两片了，或许威震天就想这样。物理损伤信号转换感受器汇报过载，他几乎感觉不到疼痛了，如果这就是他的“死刑”，那他得说接下来负责打扫屋子的炉渣比他更倒霉。只要威震天能赶在那小撮芯片重启前完事儿。</p><p>他想念他的下巴。如果那玩意儿还在的话，他就能笑了。</p><p>黯淡的紫光照亮他们的脸，他僵住了。</p><p>“你需要被提醒，红蜘蛛。”施暴者朝他深处的光源伸出手，“看着它，红蜘蛛，看着你对霸天虎——你对我许下的诺言。”</p><p>他仰头尖叫，不在乎失去口腔的发声器听起来是否空洞得可怖。</p><p>“你的火种很美，”黑色的指尖描摹着烙印的形状，“比你剩下的所有部分都强。这是霸天虎赋予你的，你该心怀感激。”凹凸不平的发光霸天虎标记还带着过去熔融的焦痕，摸上去很烫——似乎比其他火种更烫，令人着迷。</p><p>“不……”小残骸哽咽着，“不……求求你……”如果他有手，他或许已经遮住了自己的脸，“求求你……”这没他想象中的痛，更多的是麻木，“住手……”麻木更让他恐惧，就像他的火种已经死了，威震天摸的是震荡波塞进去的赝品。</p><p>“把这当成对你的惩罚，”威震天拽掉了另一块护甲，红蜘蛛僵住了，“别尝试享受它，”油腻腻的手指尖紧扣火种舱外壳，“也别反抗。试着让自己记住，红蜘蛛——【我拥有你的一切】。”如果他能，他这会儿一定在发疯地挣扎，威震天能从他四肢根部残缺关节轴摆动的模样看出来。这恰好说明他威震天的决策是正确的——红蜘蛛迫切地需要这样一个教训。“此外，给我记住，红蜘蛛，如果你对我的霸天虎没用了——”</p><p>温热的油液浸透了他们，威震天低吼，他对这个支离破碎的叛徒毫无胃口，但他还是呻吟了，带着一丝芯底的厌恶感——是对红蜘蛛的：红蜘蛛的反应差强人意，像他以前为霸天虎（以及为他自己）做的一切那样差强人意，差强人意对威震天来说够了，虽然他还是对飞行者燃油那股“奢侈”的气味嗤之以鼻。</p><p>红蜘蛛尖叫着，尖叫着。他在发抖，他扭动，他尖叫着，不是朝威震天，而是朝自己的噩梦：朝威震天命令紧旋拧进他脑模块里的恐惧，朝自己光鲜护甲下残缺、渗漏、畸形的金属内脏，他仰着自己的半颗头颅，哀嚎声直接从喉管流出，像刮过隧道的风带着空洞的哨声。威震天用没在猥亵紫色火种的那只手抓紧他，手指陷进他失去了背甲的伤口缝隙，陷进去——他们飞行者的机翼传动关节很深；他可以继续深入，穿过断裂管线和电弧的帘幕，穿过脱臼的脊传动关节，直到触及火种舱的背面。红蜘蛛尖叫着不。</p><p> </p><p>紧旋狞笑着，紧旋从机械水虎鱼池深处蹒跚着爬出来，红蜘蛛已经对他倾泻了所有的弹药，他像个电子幽灵似的毫发无伤，他比赛博坦最快的飞行者还快，他从背后抓住了他的逃犯。</p><p>“治疗时间到，长官。放轻松，别反抗，今天咱们还有好多计划。”剧痛抵住他饱受蹂躏的脆弱面板，他动不了——“放轻松，让它全都进去，你的态度不够端正，长官，今天我们继续进行矫正治疗。”不，不，不——高压电让他浑身痉挛，剧痛开始撕扯他，开始把他撕成两半——不，不，“记住痛苦，记住这才是它的本质，记住丑陋。”它在往里爬，就像它是某种活物，它伸出锋利的倒钩，用它们当作自己的上百只脚勾住他，钻进他的最深处，在伤口上留下伤口，它放电，它发热为了命令他张得更开好容纳它，可它太大了，太粗暴了，他不能……</p><p>白色的手臂拥抱着他，他蜷缩在温暖光滑的天蓝色座舱玻璃罩上就像他曾经做过无数次的那样，甚至还笑了几声为了某种彼此心知肚明的甜美的秘密……可这是不对的，这是耻辱，这是负担，看看你……看看你自己，给自己找一面全息镜或者摸摸你自己，摸摸那些横七竖八的裂口里泄漏的发光的油。他尖叫着，扭动着，他必须反抗，太痛了，太痛了，住手，住手。</p><p>他动不了，他被牢牢压住，痛苦让他的光学镜泛起紫色的雪花，黑雾充满镜片，他想挣扎，他太痛了，他感觉不到自己的双腿，他受伤了，他什么也看不见，黑暗中高悬着一对冷漠的光学镜，他无法分辨颜色，但他能猜到轻蔑的双唇怎样紧抿，他感到强脉冲像生锈的钻头刺穿他，刺穿他……不，不，住手，你弄疼我了，不，求求你别……什么东西插进他的胸膛，他的火种舱腾起紫色的火焰，焊枪炙烤着他，粗暴的手指挤压着他，他惨叫着，他听不懂自己在哭叫什么。</p><p>天火死了。就在他死之前，天火冷酷地折磨自己的伴侣，就在他死之前，因为天火不在乎，没人在乎。红蜘蛛死了，震荡波的烙印伸进他的胸膛，践踏他的火种，他太痛了，他死了，他听不见了，他记不清那些坐标上的数字，那是曾经活着的红蜘蛛的数字，来自青丘空军，来自青丘地质科研院的红蜘蛛，难得一见的天才，遥远的微笑，实验室户头上慷慨的数字，明晃晃的委任状，漂亮的新机身，他本可以拥有一切的。红蜘蛛肯定是死了，因为没有人的火种是紫色的，没有人。他被自己的惨叫声淹没。</p><p> </p><p>这简直是发疯。</p><p>吊钩小心翼翼地跺了跺脚。他觉得冷，他已经关闭了散热系统，可他还在发抖，或许是因为半条走廊外红蜘蛛的哀嚎像锈海深夜的风冻透他的机身；或许是因为那声音过于刺耳，如同一把锉刀沿着他的脊梁往下锉着，磨着。他打了个寒噤。不远处站着声波，声波面无表情地瞥了他一眼。声波怎么能忍受得了呢？</p><p>声波是什么时候出现的？</p><p>他听说最好别在声波附近胡思乱想，声波知道一切，而且声波从来不怕使用他知道的东西。</p><p>霸天虎情报官从护目镜后面瞅着他，微微偏着头，倚着墙的姿势近乎于悠闲。</p><p>声波有火种吗？——霸天虎医官没头没脑地想。</p><p>这太蠢了，他是个霸天虎，会修理胳膊腿儿和机壳儿底下那些杂碎之类的，从来就不是那些底层代码上写满道德废话和救死扶伤的医疗机当中的一员，他和其他霸天虎医官一样享受从治不好的残废身上往下拆零件儿的感觉。他不同情红蜘蛛。</p><p>这儿太冷了，肯定是通风管道的问题。红蜘蛛不知疲倦地尖叫，他老是那样儿不是吗？不管威震天陛下是不是在收拾他，他干嘛要那样儿呢？这对谁都一点儿好处也没有，而且吊钩已经不想再在维修台上看见他的碎样儿了。威震天陛下说没必要给红蜘蛛用麻醉射线因为红蜘蛛是自找的，红蜘蛛咬着下唇躺在那儿一动不动，或许他是动不了，而且一声不吭，或许只不过是发声器累了。吊钩讨厌红蜘蛛，每次红蜘蛛来过，屋里总会少点儿什么，虽然弄到新的也不难。</p><p>“快结束了。”</p><p>“你是在跟我说话吗？”挖地虎惊讶地转过头。</p><p>声波走了，声波没有回答。吊钩也想走，但他仔细想了想，觉得声波或许是在要求他待在这儿。红蜘蛛又哀嚎了一声，比之前更响些，随后仿佛被堵住了般呜咽起来；吊钩抱紧臂甲，狠狠搓了几下。他真希望声波刚才能透露一句还有多久。</p><p> </p><p>从各种意义上，这确实令人不快。威震天皱眉盯着充电床上抽搐不止的小半个赛博坦人：他躺在那儿，身上身下都一片狼藉，太虚弱了连自己的火种都藏不起来，又圆又暗的主能量摄入管道里几乎没有神经传感节点，只零星沾上了一点儿能量液。这一点儿意义也没有。或许留下他那条该死的舌头会好些，但他准会比现在贫得厉害。即使是威震天也没法儿同时得到一切。</p><p>不过红蜘蛛的一切都属于威震天；现在就连红蜘蛛自己也清楚这一点。</p><p>小叛徒的光学镜黯淡地闪动，茫然地对着墙上的某块地方，正是威震天把他的脑袋拖开、任凭他掉回床板上时他冲着的地方。霸天虎主人产生了一种奇怪的冲动：或许他们应该火种融合，这样他就能知道红蜘蛛在想些什么了——而且红蜘蛛永远也别想从他手里逃走。</p><p>但是不，不。这不值得，“威震天的火种伴侣”这一身份应当赐给某个配得上的赛博坦人，而红蜘蛛？红蜘蛛永远别想跟威震天平起平坐，红蜘蛛最好自己待着，即使威震天都明白红蜘蛛应该自己待着。他变形的髋关节窝里，残存的腿部传动关节轴还在痉挛着，虚幻地踢蹬着，抵抗着……他还没从痛苦中恢复过来。</p><p>离开舱室前威震天曾想对他说几句什么，但是不——而且再也不，今天以及以后都别再有红蜘蛛了，威震天受够了。</p><p>他走着，红蜘蛛的声音和气味逐渐远离——不，远离的是他，红蜘蛛留在那儿，红蜘蛛的一切蜷缩在他紫色的霸天虎火种旁——到达走廊尽头的时候，吊钩对他鞠躬。</p><p>“威震天陛下。”</p><p>“修好他。”他乘升降机离开了。</p><p> </p><p>（18）下 完<br/>2019/01/02-17:13<br/>The long, long fall章节完</p><p> </p><p>注释：</p><p>对白1：In short, Shockwave. <br/>对白2：Resting comfortable?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. What You Choose To Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>本文完结于G1动画第一季第七集：天空之火。</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——What you choose to be——</p><p>19</p><p>提示钟响了。</p><p>红蜘蛛盯着视野一侧闪烁的小红点：没有“组织飞行训练”，“完成日常巡视”，“战略会议”……提醒内容只有一串数字，像个坐标；他打开提示设置，创建时间显示为900万年前。他偏了偏头，试图想起自己创建这个条目的原因，但是太模糊了，没有检索关键词，他或许得耗上好几个赛博坦时才能从记忆扇区筛选出有关的信息，而谁知道提示钟什么时候会自动关闭呢？只有一个方法能帮他。</p><p>寒风裹着冰晶吹过裸露的颈部管线，红蜘蛛打了个寒颤，机翼瑟缩了一下：他讨厌这个地方；这些白色，这些水，还有低温，它们可能会破坏他的恒温粒子隔膜，它们会冻住他的，威震天是个傻瓜。</p><p>可他……【想要】来这儿；是他建议威震天来的，他是怎么说的来着？“愚蠢的汽车人不会首先关注没住着地球肉虫的地方”？他恨这个地方，恨意比风雪更快地渗透了他的机身，他的火种因此刺痛不止，如果他能，他想徒手将这片白色荒原撕成碎片彻底毁灭——用高温粒子炮；一个想法猝不及防地冒出来；他们应该用高温粒子炮，精准调试的高温粒子炮能轻松蒸发十几尺厚的冰层而不毁坏任何冰里的东西，当然也包括地球的能量核心水晶。他们根本没必要下到可恶的地表来。</p><p>可他想要来这儿。</p><p>那个提示钟，那个坐标——如果它真是坐标的话；太傻了，上面甚至没有标注星区和行星编号，他怎么知道他能找到自己想要的，不管那是什么？红蜘蛛站住了。气温还在降低，他能感觉到数十米深的冰层下海水正在凝结，先是形成一根根脆弱的针，然后膨成实块，甚至能撬开他们护甲上最窄的缝隙。雪花埋没了他脚底的减振垫*，这些看起来干净的冰屑其实是裹着灰尘和污物形成的——想到这儿，飞行者厌恶地甩甩脚尖。</p><p>不是站着不动的时候，他得找到它——就算是徒劳无功，他也得到坐标地去，以防万一，反正那地方不远，甚至附近就有个通道入口。红蜘蛛耸耸机翼，没走几步他就听见了炉渣们惹祸的动静——这不是个好消息，或许会有人提前发现他的“宝藏”——万一他们想据为己有呢？</p><p>“你们怎么像炉子里的煤块儿似的一动不动的？”幸亏只不过是闹翻天和轰隆隆，“还有活儿要干呢。”他们俩只不过是傻子。</p><p>“我们……”闹翻天瞪着冰层，“我们找到了什么东西。”</p><p>他的火种开始痉挛。</p><p>他忍不住搜索白色机身；他不应该那么做，记忆的洪流吞没了他。</p><p>我找到你了。</p><p>我保证过我会找到你，我们会一起回家。</p><p>我们就要成功了，抛下这颗冰冷的小泥球回到我们曾经美丽的家园，我们会重建她，我们会重建一切。我们会拥有一切。</p><p>这次没有人能够阻止我。</p><p>威震天来的时候，他有点儿庆幸自己稳稳地站在地上。</p><p>“你会拥有它的，我的主人。”他还能怎么说呢？</p><p>能量枪融冰的效率不如粒子炮，但好在他可以亲自动手。冰层深处的阴影开始褪去，熟悉的白色身躯变得清晰，他发誓他又听见了那些缓慢的回响声——真奇怪，他怎么会忘记呢？他怎么会忽视了这么多年？</p><p>他还活着，他还活着。</p><p>他就要回来了。他【必须】回来。</p><p> </p><p>“这么做毫无意义。”声波不情愿地照红蜘蛛说的切换到100万伏特输出电压。他看见了威震天脸上的阴云，红蜘蛛没有；红蜘蛛紧盯维修台上的巨大白色机身，蓝色的手几乎要在台面留下压痕。这么说这就是“天火”，声波不确定如果这家伙决定跟红蜘蛛联手，威震天是不是他们两个的对手。但不管怎样，声波的地位不会因此而受到任何影响；声波总是早有准备，尤其是对红蜘蛛和他的秘密。</p><p>威震天发来通讯，质问声波关于红蜘蛛这位“老朋友”的信息。</p><p>“你向我保证所有与红蜘蛛的过去生活有关的赛博坦人都已经被埋葬了。”霸天虎领袖略带一丝愠怒。</p><p>“历史信息记录对比推论：”声波镇定自若，“人员天火，遭遇意外事故，救援失败，推测为死亡。”就连红蜘蛛自己都那么觉得，不是吗？</p><p>“红蜘蛛在乎这个赛博坦人，”威震天不满，“这会分散他的精力。我不想让红蜘蛛萌生反抗我的新念头——当然，这个赛博坦人不可能是我威震天的对手，但毫无疑问他们的拙劣诡计会拖我的后腿。这个狡猾的小炉渣对我隐瞒了，否则我才不会同意他尝试‘复活’他。”</p><p>声波试图安抚他的上司：只要一声令下，他随时可以停止供电并宣布救护行动失败。</p><p>“瞧，”可红蜘蛛和他不合时宜的“朋友”没给威震天犹豫的机会，“他的记忆组件起作用了。”</p><p>“等这些事儿结束，”威震天侧身去看活化的记忆芯片正在显示的最后一段操作日志，“这个‘天火’需要接受脑模块控制器手术，如有必要，为他的脑模块重新编程。他必须成为一名忠诚的霸天虎战士——忠于【我】的霸天虎战士。”</p><p>——当然，威震天陛下。</p><p>红蜘蛛会失望的。不过红蜘蛛早该习惯了失望，不是吗？</p><p> </p><p>“小红……”自称威震天的铁灰色赛博坦人带着其他人消失了，带走了小家伙脸上的谦卑，“红蜘蛛，”天火试着像以前那样呼唤自己的火种伴侣，可他的发声线路打结，他……磕磕巴巴地补全了飞行者的名字；红蜘蛛微微动弹了一下，但他什么也没说。“当一名战士比当科学家更开心吗？”</p><p>“当然，”红蜘蛛迅速答道，“那要有意思得多。”战前地质科学家皱起眉头时红蜘蛛迅速移开视线；“你也会喜欢的，天火。”他在私人通讯中简短地说。</p><p>天火试着想几句话对伴侣提出质疑，这档口红蜘蛛似乎已经重振旗鼓。</p><p>“我迟早会成为霸天虎的首领，”他鲜红的光学镜熠熠生辉，“到那时，你就做我的副官。”他几乎像以前取出狭窄晶洞深处最完美的矿物样本时那样微笑。</p><p>天火希望自己也能理解他的愿景。</p><p>战斗机在雪地里踢踢踏踏地踱步，一言不发地瞪着自己的脚尖，他刮着冰雪，几乎要在地上钻出一个孔了；天火猜测红蜘蛛是在等他开口。</p><p>“……红蜘蛛，”他踱着步，“告诉我，”他不动声色地绕开伸向自己的白色手臂，“到底发生了什么？”红蜘蛛站住了。</p><p>小个子尽可能站得笔直，扬起脸望着那对蓝色的光学镜。他深色的嘴唇抿得很紧，天火还记得它们诱人的味道。</p><p>“一切。”他又开始走了，走向远处。</p><p>“我不明白。”天火追上他，“我……我听不到你，”他的火种布满杂音，那些沙沙声听久了如同死寂，“你的火种怎么了？告诉我……红蜘蛛，请告诉我。”</p><p>“你当然不明白，”红蜘蛛不看他，“已经过去了他渣的900万年。你失踪了900万年，冻在一颗泥球的冰窟窿里，你的脑模块报废了，尤其是记忆组件；你不明白，可不是嘛。”他挥开天火，蓝色的手掌有点颤抖。</p><p>“我很抱歉。”天火老实地说。</p><p>红蜘蛛响亮地哼了一声。</p><p>“可是我想知道，”他真诚地说，“我希望能帮助你；你救了我……”</p><p>“我发过誓；”红蜘蛛面无表情，“我什么时候言而无信过？我又不是你。”</p><p>“我不知道那会很危险，”天火试图解释，“我本想尽快返航，坠毁不是我的本意。”他越发觉得自己像个傻瓜。</p><p>“废话。”红蜘蛛言简意赅。</p><p>“我想带你回家的，”他尴尬地跳到下一部分，“真的，我希望我们能一起回家。我想……我想我们能够谈谈关于我们的问题，在回去的路上我们……”</p><p>“够了。”红蜘蛛打断天火，“你脑模块损伤是不是被我说中了？我说过了，从你坠毁在这个垃圾堆里已经过去了900万年，900万年足够发生你那堆生锈的想象力芯片能捏造的出来的所有事——我经历了它流水线的一场战争，900万年的战争！”他垂下愤怒的翅膀，“……再也没有家了，天火，什么都没有了。”</p><p>“还有我们。”</p><p>红蜘蛛沉默着。</p><p>“小……小红，”想起了什么一般，天火匆匆掀开座舱一通摸索，“我想你可以拿走这个，”多小啊，那块小小的数据芯片，他的手指有点发抖，差点把它掉了，“你说过这对你来说很重要。”它里面是什么来着？不管是什么，小红曾经说过，别让任何人得到它。</p><p>“扔了吧，”红蜘蛛欣赏着自己的指尖，“已经没用了，天火。那份见鬼的名单上的每一个人都死了。早就死了。别费心去猜发生了什么，”他咧咧嘴，“就当是我干的。”</p><p>“不。”科学家缓缓摇头。</p><p>“【就是】我干的。”红蜘蛛咬牙切齿，“干嘛不呢？你知道他们都对赛博坦做了什么吗？你知道他们对【我】做了什么吗？高尚的和平主义者天火或许个头长得太高了，从没见过乌云下面什么德性，是不是？”他瞪着高大的赛博坦人——真高啊，他试着聚集自己全部的怒火，但只勉强凑齐了一声叹息。“你不明白，天火；你【不】明白。”</p><p>“我不明白，”天火平静地重复，“可我希望帮助你。”</p><p>“没人帮得了我，你他渣来得太迟了。”</p><p>“我想尽我所能。”</p><p>“杀了威震天。”他板着脸，“你要是想帮我，杀了那个铁桶头，现在。”</p><p>“我不能，”天火否认，“我是个和平主义者。”</p><p>“那就闭嘴，天火，”他握紧拳头，“闭嘴。”</p><p>我他渣该变形起飞，抛下这块叫人发疯的大炉渣在雪堆里自生自灭。</p><p>一只手伸进他的视野——熟悉的手；熟悉的手掌上的微型标本罐；熟悉的不起眼的灰黑色矿石碎片。</p><p>“早就丢了。”他一动不动，“你猜怎么着？我现在连这玩意儿的名字都念不出来。”他的嘴唇无声地蠕动着，一个个衔起那些字母……然后它们在他舌头上融化。苦味在口腔中扩散，他扭头逃向另一个方向，这次天火没跟上来。</p><p>“……那怎么样？”他自言自语，“到底怎么样？”他提高嗓门。</p><p>“什么？”天火一愣。</p><p>“900万年前这颗该死的泥球看起来怎么样？”他从翅膀后面看向新部下；那个傻瓜动情地凝视着他。</p><p>“我……”</p><p>“你敢说你忘了试试？”他威胁。</p><p>“很美*，”傻大个儿直愣愣地杵在那儿。</p><p>“是‘曾经很美*’，”他纠正，“你连语法模块也冻坏了？”</p><p>“很美*，”大炉渣坚持，“始终如此。”他是什么时候过来的？他……他的怀抱真暖和，暖和得像他从未被冰封过。</p><p>“……我恨这个地方，”小个子飞行者喃喃着，“它把一切都毁了。”他放任自己享受了一小会儿。谁也不在这儿，威震天不在，声波和他的小寄生虫不在，可恶的汽车人也不在。这儿只有雪，雪和他们两个。</p><p>“我们还可以创造新的。”这是一句安慰；天火总是擅长安慰。</p><p>“我不需要。”他摇摇头，“我只希望你记得你保证过的那些，天火，你记得吗？”</p><p>“当然。”他感到白色的头盔贴着他——天火还在听他的火种对吗？</p><p>“嗤，”可天火什么都听不到，“你根本不记得。所以我会提醒你最后一遍，看在我们交情的份上；”他关闭了光学镜，“听着，天火：‘这是我最后一次容忍你背叛我’。”想象那天晚上，想象黑暗中被彼此的光学镜照亮的他们的脸，想象相互依偎的年轻火种落入时间的洪流深处。</p><p>“我知道，小红。”……那是天火在亲吻他吗？“我知道。”他无声地叹息，钻出高大飞行者的臂弯。</p><p>“那么去巡逻，”他试着恢复原来的语气，“现在就去，照你长官说的去做。我得走了，威震天等了太久，他的疑心病又要发作个没完没了。了不起的天火至少知道该怎么巡逻吧？”</p><p>“我会巡逻。”天火点点头。</p><p>“那就巡逻。要是你发现了那些肮脏的汽车人就击退他们，还有汇报，”红蜘蛛从子空间掏出一把能量枪塞进天火手里，他抱着肩膀欣赏了一会儿地质学家拿着武器的模样，光学镜一眨一眨，天火努力摆出英勇的姿势。红蜘蛛摇摇头，抬起一只手挡住笑容，然后凑上前纠正了几个他的动作。</p><p>“小红，我想知道……”</p><p>“你什么都想知道，等我们回了……回了基地*，你会有足够的时间知道你该知道的东西。在此之前，脑袋灵光点儿。”红白相间的飞行者跃入蓝天不见了。天火耸耸肩甲。</p><p> </p><p>“你迟到了。”威震天抱怨。</p><p>“我有比听你唠叨更重要的事要忙，”红蜘蛛呛回去，“我得安排天火执行任务，而不像你坐在这儿，一点也不关心霸天虎的命运。”</p><p>“你唯一关心的就是你自己，”威震天反驳，“而且你永远别想取代我。这名新战士是我的，等我们榨干了这颗行星，他就要接受正式的霸天虎标志授予仪式。他比你强得多，不能永远用速干喷漆凑合。”霸天虎头子看到副官一脸被烫了似的表情，满意地咧嘴一笑，“我们的火种舱烙铁正好好地保管在声波那儿呢，马上就能赋予新兵这项荣誉。”这会儿红蜘蛛看起来已经不只是表情像挨烫了。</p><p>“这根本没必要，”他嘟囔，“他才刚上线，他的火种舱可能根本承受不起这样的冲击。”</p><p>“哦不，我的副官，”威震天愉悦地回答，“把这看作一次艰巨的挑战，这位‘天火’理应足够强壮地撑过去，否则他就不配作为优越霸天虎的一员活下去。此外，”他心不在焉地敲着臂甲，“我要震荡波为他安排脑模块手术，他应该要完全忠于我。”</p><p>“什么？不！”红蜘蛛失声怒吼，“你只会毁了他，你这傻瓜破铁桶！他是全地质科学院最聪明的科学家而你只想把他变成一头像你一样的白痴，你根本不懂他的价值所在！而且……而且他的脑模块也可能损坏！”</p><p>“真稀奇，”威震天扬起一道眉毛，“红蜘蛛竟然承认有人比自己更聪明。录下这一段，声波，我想留着以后听。”</p><p>“已录制，威震天陛下。”声波嗡嗡响。</p><p>“天火现在是我的了，红蜘蛛，”霸天虎暴君挥挥手指，“他的价值究竟有多少、要怎么使用他的价值由我说了算。我只不过将他委派给你，别自以为是，如果你被证明无法激发出他全部的潜能，我完全可以把他安排到别处。”</p><p>“可他是我的……是我找到的！”红蜘蛛不服气地叫道，“而且我认识他！我……我了解他！”</p><p>“而在震荡波的帮助下，我有的是工夫进一步地了解他——比你了解得更深、更广。”</p><p>“……你干嘛不派他去震荡波那儿干活？”空军指挥啃咬自己的下唇，“他也是科学家，你的震荡波用得着他，比我更用得着。而且你还能把他从我手里抢走。”</p><p>“因为这个主意是你提出来的。”威震天面无表情，“我会自行考虑天火的安排，但无论结果如何，都与你无关，你从未拥有过天火。闭嘴，一边儿去，红蜘蛛，否则我就给你一炮。”</p><p>“威震天陛下，”声波唱道，“天火来了。”</p><p>大家伙钻不进这个洞口，威震天有意挑选的这么个地方。他傻乎乎地露出个脑袋，然后扔进两只碳基生物——正是最给霸天虎添堵的那两只。红蜘蛛发愣：他的确指望天火能学得快些，但也没这么快吧？</p><p>威震天很满意——这倒是个好迹象——甚至没有命令红蜘蛛就地处决这两条小肉虫，红蜘蛛简直不敢相信自己的运气，毕竟这会儿工夫让天火看见尸体不是什么好主意；而且根据他的个人经验，天火唯一不可能亲手埋葬的生物是穿刺蜈蚣。或许还得加上我，红蜘蛛苦涩地想，等他弄明白霸天虎是什么货色以后——瞧啊，他已经开始不满意了。声波在场，霸天虎副官不敢发信息提醒，只好把零射线的功率调到最小、扎了傻大个儿的手一下作为警告。</p><p> </p><p>“为什么，小红？”他们快步沿着隧道奔向入侵者，红蜘蛛特意挑了条远路。</p><p>“什么为什么，”他面无表情，“为什么打你的手？难道你想让我出声教你在威震天和该下线的声波面前管住发声器？”</p><p>“不，”天火皱眉，“为什么做这种事？你告诉过我霸天虎是正义的；可你囚禁了那些无辜的地球生命。这不像你。”</p><p>“那又怎样？”红蜘蛛瞥了一眼四周，“他们还活着。”</p><p>“威震天说之后会屠杀他们。”天火争辩，“这不对。”</p><p>“别教育我，”红蜘蛛瞪着光学镜，“你不是我的导师，也不是我的主人。我不在乎它们的死活，我从来就没在乎过。我说过，我讨厌这个地方的一切。”</p><p>“我发生的事与他们无关……”</p><p>“你他渣就是为了找到那些小垃圾存在的证据才坠毁的！”红蜘蛛咆哮，“……别拿我当傻瓜，我不傻。”他咬牙切齿，“没有人是无辜的。如果他们想要无辜，那么他们从一开始就全都不应该存在。”天火发出一声叹息，红蜘蛛强忍着不回头去看他脸上的表情，“别忘了你承诺我的。”</p><p>“我没有忘，小红。”天火迟疑地说，“我感谢你。可我想做正确的事。”</p><p>“战争中没有‘正确的事’。”红蜘蛛嘲笑，“你是我的火种伴侣，你选择我，相信我，和我在一起就是你眼下能做的最正确的事。我放弃了一切选择了你，天火，”他叹道，“别辜负我，【求你了】，就这一次，别辜负我。”</p><p>“我不知道……”</p><p>“你他渣不需要知道，”红蜘蛛低吼，他们快到了，“做你该做的，这是你欠我的。”</p><p> </p><p>红蜘蛛躺在雪地里望着天空。</p><p>他一动不动，甚至关闭了散热组件，话说回来，其实也没必要打开。从物理角度来看，他伤得不重，过去曾经比这糟糕得多。他已经不疼了。</p><p>他一直想知道当初天火在冰天雪地里沉睡了900万年是什么滋味儿——一定很好，好得他宁愿回到那片寒冷和静寂当中，在那儿他可以拒绝一切改变，怀抱最美好的记忆酣然入睡。那感觉比面对红蜘蛛要好得多——说实话，有那么一会儿红蜘蛛同意这个看法。</p><p>太静了。雪花吸收了大多数声音不是吗？他记得他曾经知道为什么。赛博坦人的喊杀声如此遥远，遥远得仿佛他身下是疏松的月尘。说到月尘，他们上次来这地方的时候，他在月球弄了个临时据点是不是？可是天火那么大，天火是怎么把自己塞进标准规格的能量仓库里的？他肯定是想办法做到了——或者红蜘蛛想办法让他做到了。其实他已经不在乎了；没人还在乎这种事儿。</p><p>红蜘蛛试着像以前那样思考。他已经很久没成功过了，久到他早就放弃了尝试。但是这些低温能让他的头感觉好一点儿，或许这次能成呢？他扭动了几下，把自己埋得更深了点儿。</p><p>他那在硝烟中挣扎的500万年*，他获得的和失去的一切，他不得不做出的选择——全部的选择。还有天火。</p><p>天火总是选择去做“正确的”事，而红蜘蛛太自满了，从没试图弄明白火种伴侣的标准在哪儿——是他不对，是红蜘蛛的错；天火从来没背叛过自己不是吗？愚蠢的，愚蠢的红蜘蛛，他本可以得到青丘的，他本可以得到【一切】的。只不过是一点儿颜色，就像火翼中将那样，只不过是一点儿颜色。</p><p>他亲手毁灭了它们；要是他知道为什么就好了。那具新机体多么漂亮啊，他第一眼看到它，就知道每块装甲会展现出怎样的色彩。</p><p>他想念青丘的日出，他还从没在飞行者之城高层那斑斓的晨曦中翱翔过。</p><p>我是白色的，那些折射的虹光在我身上一定很漂亮。</p><p>而天火呢？</p><p>天火就像一场漫长的梦，太长了，太长了……直到最后红蜘蛛才意识到他不喜欢梦的结局。现在天火沉睡在冰层深处，带着红蜘蛛离回家最近的一次机会，红蜘蛛想知道这一次储存在他记忆体中最新的数据是什么。</p><p>他忍不住笑了。</p><p>“我跟你说过，尖叫鬼疯了。”熟悉的声音从他脑袋上方的某处传来，“你看他。”</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天。”他格格笑。</p><p>“闭嘴，闹翻天。”惊天雷迟疑的声音在闹翻天旁边不远处，看来他们已经从海底下爬出来了，“红蜘蛛，我们得走了，威震天要我们撤退。你能站起来吗？”</p><p>他用一阵傻笑回答他的僚机。</p><p>“咱把他扔这儿吧，”闹翻天不耐烦，“他坏了。而且反正威震天陛下最后还是会回来找他。”</p><p>他躺着没动，等着两名僚机走进自己的视线；他们俩身上挂着冰柱，闹翻天走路还有点儿瘸。</p><p>“你们湿透了。”他咧嘴笑着说。</p><p>“而且冻透了，”闹翻天抱怨，“这都怪你，尖叫鬼。TC和我找了你好久，在这堆讨厌的水渣里面。你就不能坐起来吗？”他扭了扭翅膀。惊天雷伸手抓住他一边的肩甲，闹翻天叹着气抓住另一边，他们合伙儿把他架起来。</p><p>“我们走，”惊天雷眨眨光学镜，“多亏他死了，红蜘蛛，否则威震天肯定又要拿你出气。”他点着脚下的推进器。</p><p>“反正威震天陛下都得拿你出气，尖叫鬼，”旁边的闹翻天龇牙咧嘴，“我们能再快点儿吗，TC？我的脚快疼死了，尖叫鬼一点儿都不出力。”</p><p>他盯着地面，他们越飞越高了，他笑着，笑着。</p><p> </p><p>(19)完<br/>时2019年1月11日</p><p>注释：</p><p>减振垫：一个杜撰的设定：在某些极端环境下，赛博坦人的金属脚下会穿一层类橡胶质的、带纹理的“鞋底”，帮助他们在行走当中提供缓冲、增大摩擦、保护脚底及降低脚步声等等。</p><p>对白1：It's beautiful. </p><p>对白2：was beautiful. </p><p>对白3：IS beautiful. </p><p>基地：即使是红蜘蛛也知道“报应号”这个名字对天火来说不够和平主义。</p><p>500万年：900万年内战其中的400万年他们坠毁在地球上下线了所以……</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>